A Homecoming
by kepc
Summary: This story is set in the years after Alex and Stevie return to Kilarney from their Honeymoon in Argentina. The story is mostly about Stevie and Alex and their children. Tess and Nick leave Argentina and return to Drovers Run. They have babies strengthen freindships and form strong bonds that will hold them all together for years.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story carries on from A Honeymoon in Argentina.**_

_**A Homecoming Chapter One.**_

Marcus watches as the plane lands bringing Stevie and Alex home. It's been 2 months since they left on their honeymoon. He's missed them and is glad they're home to help with the workload.

"Alex, how are you?" Marcus says.

Alex grabs him in a bear hug and says "I'm great mate couldn't be better."

"Hi, Stevie you look well. How was the honeymoon?" Marcus says as he hugs her.

"Honeymoon was wonderful and I'm very well." She grins and glances at Alex.

Marcus notices and says "Did I miss something?"

Alex places his arm around Stevie and says "Stevie's pregnant Mate! You're gunna be an Uncle!"

Marcus laughs as he hugs them and says. "Congratulations, obviously the honeymoon was a great success!" they all laugh.

As they drive towards Kilarney they chat about all sorts of things and catch up on what's happening around the farm. Marcus enquires about Nick, Tess and Clare and what time their flight arrives tomorrow.

Alex speaks "They'll be here the day after tomorrow around 5 pm if all goes to plan. We're having dinner on Kilarney Saturday night so keep it clear. Nick's got a few plans he wants to tell us about so we thought we'd have dinner."

"Sounds great." Marcus says then adds "It will be nice to meet them all in person rather than on Skype or the phone."

"You'll love them Marcus they're very easy to get along with." Stevie offers.

"Righto" Marcus says "its Drover's first and then Kilarney. I've been given strict instructions to bring you both to the girls before you go anywhere."

They all laugh when Alex says" We don't want to upset the girls."

Moira, Grace Kate and Taylor have all finished early and have excelled themselves with the feast they've prepared for the homecoming. They've invited Patrick and Riley as well. Everyone is so excited to see Stevie and Alex again it's been very quiet without them around.

"Do you think Stevie will work tomorrow?" Taylor asks.

"I don't know." Grace says.

"I'd say probably not they may have jetlag."Moira adds.

"It would be great if she does, we start crutching tomorrow an extra pair of hands would be handy." Kate quips.

"God they'll be so unfit. Sounds like, all they have done is eat, sleep, ride horses and drink lots of beer!" Grace says.

And they all laugh.

Patrick and Riley have finished up early as well, showered and dressed and headed over to Drover's. Moira and the girls are sitting out on the veranda with a beer when the boys arrive. The boys have brought beer with them so they settle down with the girls for a drink. Talk soon turns to work.

" So you're crutching tomorrow."Riley states.

" Yeah we are." Grace responds.

"Oh it'll be good to have Stevie back then." Riley adds.

"Well we think they might have jetlag." Moira offers.

"Oh, yeah." Patrick says "Knocks you around for days."

'Plus they'll be bloody unfit." Laughs Grace.

"Well they won't have done much exercise." Kate says then she smirks and says "Then again they've been on their honeymoon they probably exercised all the time."

Everyone cracks up until a voice booms

" Bloody hell Steves we leave em for 5 minutes and they all slack off and drink beer."

Everyone is up on their feet hugging and kissing and welcoming the newlywed's home.

"So is someone gunna get me a beer?" Alex laughs.

Riley jumps up and grabs three beers he hands one to Marcus and one the Alex and as he's about to hand one to Stevie when she says "Oh, no thanks."

Riley hesitates and puts the beer back into the esky. Moira looks straight at Stevie and grins. Stevie grins back and then looks to Alex who says "Righto you lot we've got a bit of news for you."

Everyone quietens down.

"Tess, Nick and baby Clare fly in the day after tomorrow at 5pm."

There is great excitement at this news.

Alex smiles and adds "Plus there is a new baby on the way!"

Everyone erupts with chatter at the news of a new baby for Drover's. Alex and Stevie grin at each other and wait for everyone to calm down.

"No, the baby won't be on Drover's." Alex says.

Everyone looks puzzled except Moira.

"Tess and Nick are coming back to Drover's aren't they?" Kate asks.

"Yeah that's right. But Stevie and I think it would be better if our baby lived with us on Kilarney."

It takes a second for everyone to register then they're up and hugging and kissing the couple all over again.

Riley chirps up and says. "I thought it was funny you didn't want a beer Stevie."

"Moira twigged straight up." Stevie laughed.

Moira laughs and says. "Stevie, refusing a beer that's big."

"You know me well Moira." Stevie says hugging her friend then adds "Apparently I can have small glass of wine with dinner that's it"

"Righto dinner." Moira says.

As they sit around the dining room table they all catch up on what's been happening around the farm.

"So Stevie we start crutching tomorrow." Kate says.

"Well I'll give it a go Kate but I'm a bit unfit." Stevie replies.

Kate smirks and said "Well we all thought you two would have had lots of exercise."

"Yeah, but the exercise we got wouldn't help with shearing." Alex says and they all laugh.

"Well I'll give it a go Kate I don't know how I'll go with this though." Stevie pulls her shirt tight to reveal a round tummy.

"How far are you?" Moira asks.

"12 weeks give or take a day." Stevie replies grinning.

" Nice you've been married what a bit over 8 weeks?" Riley quips.

"Well we wanted a head start on the Ryan breeding program." Alex quips and they all laugh.

"Maybe you shouldn't crutch then Stevie." Kate offers.

"I'll tell you all now; I'll know my limits and I'll set them so just let me decide, Ok" Stevie says sternly.

"Righto boss." Kate replies.

Alex laughs. "Hey I tried to stop her riding a horse in Argentina and she threatened not to make love to me for the rest of the pregnancy. So let her do as she pleases"

Everyone laughs and laughs and laughs. God it's great to have them home.

As the evening draws to a close Stevie starts to feel a bit sick, so she quickly moves outside for some fresh air.

Moira follows and arrives just as Stevie begins to throw up. Moira holds Stevie's hair back and then offers some water when she appears to have stopped vomiting.

"Thanks Moira. How did you know to bring water?"

"I saw the colour drain from your face Stevie. I've had children myself. So are you sick much?"

"Yeah, every day and sometimes at night too."

Moira Hugs her. "It gets better Stevie."

"Yeah I know I just wish it would stop."

" Stevie what's up mate?"

Alex asks as he walks outside.

"Just the usual." She smiles.

He walks to her and wraps his arms around her

. "You're probably tired mate; we shouldn't have stayed so long." He says kissing her forehead.

"I'll just let Marcus know and we'll head off."

"You're a lucky girl Stevie." Moira says.

"I am and I know it Moira I waited so long for him but every day since has been perfect." They head indoors.

Stevie stretches and rolls over and realizes Alex isn't there. Sunlight is pouring through the window. Crutching today this should be interesting she thinks as she rubs her belly.

She is about to rise when the bedroom door opens and Alex brings a breakfast tray in.

"Morning beautiful" he grins.

She smiles at him and says "What's all this. It's a work day Alex."

"Yeah I know but I googled morning sickness and it says it sometimes helps if you have something to eat and a cuppa before you get out of bed."

She places her hands on his face and says "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

He leans in and kisses her and says "Come on eat up. Times a wasting and we've got some farms to run."

Stevie walks out onto the veranda and Marcus is passing and greets her "Morning Stevie!"

"Morning Marcus, Where's Alex?"

Just then Alex pulls up in the Ute and says "Hop In."

"What are you doing Alex?" she asks.

"I'm driving you to work?"

"Now that's just silly. I can drive myself."

"Yeah I know but I thought I'd come to help."

"No Alex, Stop it!" She says angrily.

He looks hurt and cross.

'"You can't follow me around all day! You have a farm to run and so do I once Tess gets back and is organised I'll slow down a bit."

"Stevie you have to take care of yourself and the baby. I'm just trying to help" he growls at her.

"I'm a grown woman Alex I think I can take care of myself." She yells back at him.

He gets out of the car and walks towards her and tosses her the keys "Fine, bloody drive yourself then." He says gruffly as he briskly walks away.

"Oh go to hell Alex." she yells after him.

He hears her drive off.

Riley, Marcus and Patrick are yarding cattle when Alex storms over and starts yelling orders.

They take it for a little while and then Riley jacks up "Bloody hell mate did ya get out of the wrong side of bed or what?"

Alex stands still and he looks like he's fuming then he says. "I had a fight with Stevie. She told me to run Kilarney and to let her run Drovers at least until Tess gets back."

"Well what brought that on?" Marcus asks.

"I was going to drive her to Drover's and help with the crutching." He says.

"Geez Alex how long has you known her?" Marcus asks.

"About 15 years." He replies.

" I've known her a year and I could have told you that would piss her off! She's pregnant mate not crippled. Stevie's a smart woman I'm sure she'll let you know when she needs or wants help." Marcus offers grinning.

"I should go and apologize hey?" All three agree.

As he leaves to walk away Riley yells "It might help if you wave a white flag before you get close enough for her to throw something at you."

They all laugh.

Alex pulls into Drovers and spots Stevie's Ute at the house but he continues up to the shearing shed knowing they'll have started crutching.

As he pops his head in the door the girls yell "Hi!"

Stevie isn't there.

"I thought Stevie was up here her utes at the house" He yells.

"She might be having a coffee before she comes down" Moira calls back.

" Righto I'll see you all latter." He replies.

He heads back down to the house as he walks in the back door he hears her sobbing.

His heart drops, he's done it again, hurt her, made her cry.

As he walks into the kitchen he sees her with her head on her arms leaning on the table she hasn't heard him.

She's sobbing like a little child.

"Stevie I'm so sorry." He says in hushed tones.

She turns and his heart breaks .

Her face is wet and her eyes are red she's been crying for a long time probably from when she left home.

He moves towards her "Oh god Stevie please don't cry I'm so sorry."

She stands and looks at him and then moves quickly into his embrace "Oh Alex I'm sorry too I'm too quick to anger. You were trying to be nice and I was just horrible to you. You didn't deserve that and you'd made me breakfast she sobbed after that, unable to say anymore."

"Was my breakfast that awful?" He laughs.

She hugs him tighter.

He picks her up and carry's her up to her room and they lie on the bed together just holding each over and gradually fall asleep.

"Hello Drovers run Moira speaking. Oh Hi Marcus. No his Ute is still here. No Stevie didn't show up but her utes here too. Right, Yep, Righto, will do. " Moira grins.

"I'll ring you back when I find them."

"Stevie!" Moira calls as she opens the bedroom door.

"Alex!, Hello."

She steps in and finds them fully clothed boots and all, entwined around each other and asleep.

" Stevie! Alex wake up!"

Alex stretches and opens his eyes blinks and looks around.

"Oh Moira."He exclaims "What time is it?"

"It's almost midday."

"Oh bloody hell we're in trouble aren't we?"

Moira laughs as Stevie shows no sign of waking. " Well Marcus rang to find out where you were."

She smiles "He wanted to know if you'd waved a white flag!"

"We had a fight!" Alex says sheepishly.

He moves slowly and walks to the door and closes it behind himself and Moira.

"Come on Alex I'll make you a coffee."

Sitting at the table with their drinks Moira speaks "Alex she's going to be more emotional from now on, she'll be really teary, it goes with the territory."

Moira spots Stevie sleepily come to the doorway but Alex has his back to her. Moira makes eye contact and Stevie smiles at her.

"Moira, she cried so much this morning. I held her until she fell asleep. I hurt her and made her cry I felt like such a bastard. I was going to drive her to work and help with the crutching!" He says sadly.

"I should have known she's independent. She probably thought I wanted to wrap her in cotton wool but I just didn't want to leave her, we spent 8 weeks together every day and night and I just didn't want to be away from her. Selfish aren't I?" He states.

Moira stands and winks at Stevie and excuses herself telling Alex "No, that's not selfish Alex."

As Moira leaves the room he drops his head into his hands then he feels a hand on his shoulder. As he turns he realizes its Stevie .

He wraps his arms around her and says "Hey you."

She smiles and says "Hey you"

"Hello Marcus? Yeah found them it's all good they were asleep. Yeah, all good. We'll feed them and send them home. Yeah No worries will do. Bye" Moira walks into the kitchen and begins to prepare lunch.

"Righto you two, Marcus says take the rest of the day off and tomorrow as well you guys can pick up Tess and Nick tomorrow arvo then work the day after that, they are under control over there and Marcus , Patrick and Riley are coming over to help finish the crutching here." Moira tells them.

Taylor, Kate and Grace come in for lunch and the normal chatter resumes.

"Riley, Patrick and Marcus will be here soon to help with the crutching; Alex and Stevie are going back to Kilarney until after Tess and Nick get back Ok!" Moira states.

"Righto" Kate says.

Two utes pull into Kilarney late in the afternoon. As they walk into the house Stevie says. "Would you like a hot Chocolate Alex?"

"Yeah, I'd love one. I'll find a DVD for us to watch."

"That would be nice."Stevie says.

They snuggle up together and Stevie says "Alex I heard what you said to Moira. I don't want to be away from you either. Do you think when Tess and Nick get back you could find some work on Kilarney for me?"

He hugs her and says "Always Cowgirl Always."

"So, Alex that was our first fight as a married couple."

"Sure was "He replies.

" So have you thought about make up sex?" She grins.

"Settle Mrs Ryan, Rhonda's in the kitchen preparing Dinner and Marcus will be home soon. You'll just have to wait!"

"Oh, Ok" She says snuggling back into him.

" But I'll make it worth the wait." He whispers, as he moves in to kiss her.

She responds and his kiss deepens.


	2. Chapter 2

As the aircraft prepares for landing Clare begins to fuss. Tess undoes her clothing and lays the little girl across her lap Clare suckles and relaxes.

Nick smiles at Tess and says" Well thank goodness for breast feeding that stopped her."

"Yeah it did." Tess sighs.

"I'm going to have to wean her though she's 121/2 months old. Plus it must be time she had a brother or sister to keep her company?"

Nick smiles at her and says "Right we'll start training this afternoon."

Tess giggles and says" Remember I'm on a lower dose pill but the pill none the less."

"Right we'll toss the pill in the airport bin and buy a training cup for Clare at the truck stop on the way home."

They both laugh as the plane approaches the runway.

"Oh wow look at that!" Nick says amazed at the sight below.

Tess stretches over and looks out the window and giggles "They've gone all out this time!"

Below them written in the grass in coloured powder a sign reads "Welcome Home! Nick, Tess and Clare"

Nick glances at Tess she is smiling. "Nick thank you for bringing me home."

He leans in to kiss her "Thank you for letting me take you away in the first place."

Tess reaches up for a kiss and he delivers.

On the ground there is great excitement As Nick, Tess and Baby Clare emerge from the plane. All the Drovers girls are there plus Marcus, Stevie and Alex. Everyone hugs them and kisses them and welcomes them home.

Nick and Alex hug and Alex says "Welcome home Mate I've missed you."

"Yeah me too"

Marcus watches the brothers and wishes he'd known them when he was younger.

"To The Pub first." Alex calls loudly then adds "we've booked a table for dinner."

Everyone's grabs their bags and head towards the car park.

Tess sighs deeply smiles at Nick and says "It's so good to be home."

At the local pub everyone greets Tess and Nick and welcomes them home. After dinner they all sit having a few beers.

Tess and Moira are sitting to one side deep in conversation. " Yeah like I said Tess they fought but it was nothing just pregnancy hormones."

"Oh poor Stevie and Alex they lived with us for 8 weeks and their first day home and they're fighting."

Moira smiles and says" He is just so sweet with her."

"Yeah he is . It's beautiful to be around them they are so much fun. Funny isn't it that it took so long for them to get together and yet when you see the love and passion between them you wonder how this didn't all happen years ago?" Tess muses

"Do you know the basic reason for all that happened yesterday? He didn't want to be away from her." Moira states.

Tess says. "Oh Moira, that is so sweet. Do you think with me back on board we could get by without Stevie even if it's just for a few weeks while they settle back into farm life?"

Kate is walking past and Moira calls her over.

"Kate what works have we got lined up in the next few weeks." Tess asks.

"Oh it's all pretty quiet Tess, for at least another 3or 4 weeks and then we'll be into ploughing and a bit of drenching. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Kate moves away.

Over by the bar Alex, Marcus and Nick are deep in conversation.

"I like the way you think Nick." Marcus smiles. "it makes a lot of sense but I'd really like to put some figures down and do a few charts ect How do you feel about that?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Nick smiles turning to Alex "See I told you he had a great mind for Agri Business."

Marcus thinks to himself, Stevie was right Nick and Tess are easy to get along with.

"Right so tomorrow night dinner at Kilarney?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah we thought we could have a really good chat about the whole thing then." Alex adds.

"Oh Marcus I'll fax my ideas over to you tonight if you'd like to have a read tomorrow you'll be up to speed with Alex and I." Nick offers.

The girls have joined them and Stevie speaks "Alex can we head home I'm getting tired and I'm sure Tess and Nick are ready for bed."

Alex jumps up and says "Yes Mam." And smiles at her.

Nick hugs Stevie and says "I'll have to get longer arms soon Stevie you're getting rounder." She grins at him and taps him on the tummy.

Nick then hugs Alex. " Night Mate."

Marcus is standing beside Stevie when Nick turns to him and grabs him in a bear hug and says. "Great to finally meet you in person Marcus."

Marcus says." Yeah you too Nick."

"Marcus, you driving?" Alex asks.

"Yeah I only had two beers." Marcus replies.

"There you go cowgirl jump in the middle." Alex says holding the Ute door open for her.

By the time they leave the township Stevie is asleep leaning against him.

Marcus grins and says "She's got no staying power Alex."

"Nah she tuckers out pretty quickly now." He smiles at her pulling her in closer.

Over at Drovers everyone drags themselves into the kitchen Taylor has the kettle on and says "Anyone want hot chocolate?" They all answer yes.

"Tess do you want a hand with Clare." Moira asks.

"Yeah that would be great Moira." We've set up the nursery and the monitor is fully charged."

"Brilliant you girls always think of everything."

Nick has taken all of their bags up and unpacked the toiletries assuming that's all they'll need till morning.

They head back downstairs for supper.

"What's on the work list for the morning Kate?" Tess asks.

"Glad you asked Tess two rosters one without you and Nick and one with!"

Kate replies and giggles adding nervously "I wasn't sure if you'd work straight off the plane!"

Nick laughs and says "I'd heard about the roster Queen and now I see it firsthand."

They all laugh.

"Wow I'm going to be a busy boy tomorrow aren't I?"

Tess laughs and says "Well you're not Lord of the Manor anymore back to reality with a thump." Nick laughs.

"So Marcus, What do you think about Nick's ideas for the farms?" Alex asks.

"I think it's a brilliant plan but like I said I want to see it on paper first. Gee you were right Alex, Tess and Nick are lovely people."

"Yeah it's great to have them back. I've especially missed having Nick around." Alex says.

Marcus feels very uncomfortable, his relationship with Alex has been going really well and he wonders if Nicks return will change that. He's grown up basically as an only child and he's thoroughly enjoyed having a brother.

"If this farm thing pans out on paper it will be awesome."Alex says enthusiastically.

"Yeah it will." Marcus agrees.

"I couldn't think of anything better than building an empire with my two brothers and my beautiful wife." Alex adds.

Marcus smiles perhaps things will be fine after all.

"Righto well if you're going to run me ragged tomorrow I best get to bed." Nick laughs and adds. "Oh Kate I will need about an hour first thing in the morning. I'm meeting the new stock agent with Alex and Marcus. They'll be here at 8am."

"Yep no worries I can adjust that." Kate smiles.

Early morning, Alex stretches and yawns. He rolls over and cradles Stevie.

"You awake?" He whispers. "Hmmm." She replies.

"I forgot to tell you I'm meeting the new stock agent at Drover's."

She rolls into his arms. "Do you really need to go?"

He grins. "Yes I do Stevie."

She hugs him tighter pressing her body into him.

"You're a bad woman Mrs Ryan."

She inhales deeply, smiles and says "Yep"

Downstairs Marcus has looked at his watch for the third time. He walks to the bottom of the stairs and calls up. " Alex we have to go!"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm here." Alex says.

"I made you a coffee and some toast it's probably cold by now but tough you can eat it in the car."

As they drive out of Kilarney, Marcus says "Didn't you set your alarm Alex?"

Alex grins to himself.

Marcus glances over at him and twigs. "Right." Marcus says.

When they reach Drover's. Nick is sitting with the stock agent on the veranda.

As they walk up Nicks says "Shane these are my two brothers Alex and Marcus."

The men all shake hands. Marcus feels really happy being introduced as Nick's brother.

Nick looks at Alex and Marcus and says "Why are you guys late? Didn't you set your alarm?"

Marcus responds. "Well I got to eat a hot breakfast; Alex ate his cold on the way here."

Nick looks at Alex. Alex grins at him.

" Right and I guess Stevie's asleep as we speak." Nicks says knowingly.

Alex grins sheepishly and responds." She could be."

Marcus smiles to himself thinking Nick knows Alex so well.

Nick turns to Shane and says "You'll have to excuse my brother's lateness he's a newlywed and his wife's a hottie!"

They all laugh when Alex responds "You're lucky she didn't hear you say that Nick."

"Righto, down to business." Shane says as he smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Stevie is up and showered and heads downstairs for breakfast.

As she walks into the kitchen Rhonda greets her, "Good morning Stevie"

"Good morning Rhonda, How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. How's the morning sickness today? I've made you some pancakes, thought they might be a nice change." Rhonda smiles.

"Oh you didn't have to do that but thank you. I might try them, I feel quite good today."

Rhonda smiles and says "I had some extra batter so Riley and Patrick are out on the porch having some now. Would you like me to bring some out for you"?

Stevie smiles at her and says. "Are you sure that's ok? I can wait and take them myself."

"No, its fine Stevie. I'll bring them in a couple of minutes; the boys have a fresh pot of coffee so here's a mug for you." Stevie thanks her and leaves the kitchen.

Rhonda smiles to herself and thinks all the other Mrs Ryan's were wealthy in their own right and supposedly ladies but Stevie has more class than the three of them put together.

Plus she made Alex happier than Rhonda had ever seen him and for that alone she held her in the highest regard.

"Stevie! Pull up a chair."Riley says. "How are you today?"

"Yeah I'm good so far but I haven't eaten so that could change quickly."

"How are you Patrick?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah I'm great thanks. Plus its Friday always a bonus." He laughs.

Patrick rises from the table and heads off to start feeding out .

Rhonda brings the pancakes out and places them in front of Stevie. "Thanks Rhonda they smell great."

"You're welcome Stevie." Rhonda turns to walk back inside.

"Oh Rhonda I was wondering. Did Alex mention Dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes he did. Five guests for dinner possibly six." Rhonda replies.

Stevie stands to face her and says "I know you don't normally work Saturdays and I'm so grateful that you are doing this for us. I'm not sure at the moment how I'm going to feel on any given day and I didn't want to invite guests and then feel ill trying to cook. If I come to help you would it be ok if we made dinner for eight people?"

Rhonda smiles at her and says "Eight is fine and if you're well tomorrow I'd love some company and it's my pleasure to help. Now eat up, your pancakes are getting cold."

Stevie sits down and begins to eat. "Oh wow these are delicious." She says.

Riley laughs "Yes but will they be delicious on the way back up." She grins and pushes him.

"Riley"

"Yes Stevie" He says.

"What are you and Kate doing tomorrow night?"

Riley grins at her and says "Well I hadn't planned anything but I don't think she's interested anyway."

She just shakes her head at him. "I meant for dinner would you like to join us? We'll be discussing the plans for the three farms and as you and Kate are overseers I think your input would be welcome."

"Sounds like fun you're on." He says.

"So, Riley you and Kate." Stevie says grinning. "What makes you think she's not interested?"

Riley says nothing and just laughs.

"Anyway Stevie I'd love to sit and chat all day but I have a job to do." Riley says as he rises puts his hat on and walks away.

Stevie finishes her breakfast and returns the dishes to the kitchen and loads them into the dishwasher. Walking into the living room she realizes she forgot to ask Alex about bringing some of her boxes back with him.

So she phones Drover's.

"Hello Nick, its Stevie. Yes I'm feeling good so far." She grins; "Yes I did have asleep in." She blushes knowing what he knows.

"So Nick," She says changing the subject, "Is your meeting finished? Oh Is Alex still there? Right would you please ask him to bring some of my things back with him? Yes, they're already boxed up. Yes, Thanks. Oh and Nick I hope you don't mind but I've invited Riley and Kate tomorrow night I thought their input would be valuable. Oh good I'm glad you think the same. Right I'll see you then. Bye."

"Alex! Stevie just rang."

"Is she alright? " Alex asks.

" Yes she's fine apparently she had asleep in." Nicks says grinning at Alex.

Alex just grins and shakes his head at him.

"Stevie wants you to bring some of the boxes from her room home."Nick says.

Alex responds "Oh righto Marcus want to give me a hand."

Nick continues "Stevie has invited Riley and Kate tomorrow night too guys!"

Marcus quips "Clever girl I thought the same thing they are involved with the day to day running. So their input is very important."

Nick, Marcus and Alex head upstairs to grab Stevie's things.

Kate, Taylor, Grace and Tess have moved a mob out to Skinny Jims and are on the ride home.

"So, Kate you and Riley?"Tess grins. "You kept that quiet."

Kate just laughs and says "Tess you're fishing but you won't catch anything here."

They all laugh.

"So what do we have left to do this morning? Taylor asks

. "Just cleaning the tack and it's an early finish!"Tess says.

"Oh nice any plans for tonight Tess" Kate asks.

"No I wouldn't mind heading into the pub for a beer it's been so long since we've been out without Clare. I can't ask Moira she's had her this morning."

"I'll mind her."Taylor offers.

"Really would you?"Tess asks smiling.

"Yeah of course I love little kids plus she goes to bed early. Would it be alright if Patrick and I watch a movie?"

"Yeah of course you can. Thanks Taylor."

As the girls ride into Drover's, Alex, Nick and Marcus are just finishing tying down the load on the Ute.

"Hey guys, Taylor has just offered to baby sit Clare tonight. Do you want to go to the pub for tea and some pool?"Tess grins.

Alex has a huge grin on his face and says "Love too but I better check how Stevie feels first, I'll ring you when we get home."

Tess looks at Marcus. "So Marcus are you as good at pool as your brothers?"

Marcus grins more because she said brothers but answers. "Tess I may actually be better than them."

Before he knows what hits him they've tackled him to the ground.

As the three of them wrestle around, Tess walks away laughing.

A short while later Alex and Marcus drive into Kilarney. As they get out of the car Stevie walks over to them. Alex smiles at her she looks good.

Stevie puts her hands on her hips and says "Have you two got something you want to tell me?"

They grin at her and say "No"

Stevie laughs. "So how'd you get so dirty?"

Alex moves towards her to hug her and she runs laughing "No Alex you're all dirty and dusty don't."

Its too late he's wrapped her in his arms and is kissing her. As he lets her go she laughs.

"Stevie!" He says.

"Yes Alex." She replies.

"Tess and Nick want to know if we'd like to go to the pub for tea and a game of pool tonight. Do you feel up to it?"He asks.

"Yes I do. I'd love to go."

"So Marcus."Stevie asks "What about you and Grace are you coming too?"

Marcus grins and then says "Well I'll ask her, but I don't know if she's any good at pool? Any way I have some work to do I'll leave the two of you to unpack?"

Stevie and Alex begin to take boxes inside as they are coming to the bottom of the stairs Alex stops her. "Stevie wait up."

She turns and he reaches for her, she grins and reaches up to meet his lips. Soft, gentle lips, he kisses her deeply, she responds, he pulls her soft body into him.

They pull apart and he says "You look beautiful today."

She reaches up and touches his face "Thanks Alex I feel beautiful today."

He hugs her and whispers "I love you Stevie."

Rhonda is at the top of the stairs and has witnessed the moment and steps backwards out of sight and then coughs, so they're aware of her arrival. "Good morning Rhonda."Alex calls.

"Good morning Alex." She replies.

"Stevie your laundry is on your bed."

"Oh thank you Rhonda I'll go and put it away."

"Righto" Alex states. "I'll give Tess a Call and tell her we're in for tonight."

Tess and Nick are all showered and dressed and head out to the pub.

"Wow Nick it feels really strange going out together without Clare." Tess says.

"Don't even think about it Tess you'll just worry yourself, she'll be fine. Taylor is great with her and she has all the numbers plus Moira said she'll be at the cottage if she's needed. Just pretend it's before we had children and we're going on a date."Nick smiles.

She grins at him. "A date with Nick Ryan sounds nice."

"So, Tess how was your day? Have you been busy?" He asks.

"Oh yes, very busy but I kept daydreaming about my boyfriend." She giggles.

"Really you have a boyfriend." Nick queries.

" Yes I do, he's so handsome and a very good kisser." She offers.

"Well I bet he doesn't kiss as well as me." Nick smiles.

"Oh I don't know, I suppose I could sample what you have to offer." Tess laughs.

Nick pulls over to the side of the road and turns the lights off. "Ok Tess I think I'll just give you a sample."

She giggles as he leans over to kiss her.

Marcus is running late to pick Grace up but as always she's ready and they are on the road quickly as the head into town they pass a car parked off the side off the road.

"Hey wasn't that Nick car?" Marcus says.

Grace says "Yes it was."

"I had better turn around they might be broken down." Marcus says.

Grace laughs.

Marcus looks at her.

Grace says "They left 20 minutes ago and they are parked off the road with no lights on. Think about it Marcus" She giggles.

Marcus glances at her and then smiles. "I guess I had better not go back."

They both laugh.

Alex is showered and dressed when Stevie walks into the room.

"Wow cowgirl you look great, new jeans and a new top I see."

She smiles at him. "Actually they're maternity clothes Alex."

"Very sexy Stevie." He says smiling at her.

She giggles "Thanks, but they don't feel sexy."

He takes her in his arms and kisses her and says. "Well I think you look beautiful Stevie and I'm the one that matters."

He turns so she is in front of him and gently slides his hands over her growing tummy; he nuzzles into her neck and whispers "Very sexy Mrs Ryan."

She smiles.

Grace, Marcus, Stevie and Alex are already seated when Tess and Nick arrive." So I hear you had car trouble Nick." Alex says.

Tess pretends to clip him over the head and says. "How would you know? You came from the other direction."

"Oh it was on the two way radio. Nick Ryan's car was parked off the road near Drover's Run and there was something about suspension but the radio was crackling a bit so we didn't hear the rest." Alex states.

Everyone holds straight faces.

Tess is shocked and says "It didn't!"

She looks at them and then realizes he's joking.

Everyone laughs including Tess.

"Beer! We need beer!" Alex says as he walks to the bar.

Tess laughs and says "It's great to be home."

"Oh Stevie you look very nice." Tess says. Stevie smiles and says "Thanks Tess I feel really good today."

Alex brings a tray with glasses and a jug of beer. "Stevie, do you want a glass of wine now or a soft drink?" Alex enquires.

"Just a soft drink thanks I'll have a wine with dinner." He quickly returns with her drink.

Conversations flow easily and they enjoy their meal as they reminisce and laugh and tease one another. Time passes quickly and as their meal is finished they make their way to the bar and the pool table and begin to play a round robin competition.

At the moment Grace and Nick are playing against Tess and Alex. Stevie is returning from the bathroom when she notices Marcus deep in thought.

Marcus is thoroughly enjoying himself feeling like he is a part of this family, it's something he's never had before and it just feels so right.

He wonders about how he came to be here amongst this group and although Fiona left a lot of pain behind, the fact that she'd been here at all, had led him to this place, this time and these wonderful people.

"Hey, Marcus are you ok? "Stevie asks as she sits beside him.

"Yeah I'm ok." He replies.

"Oh bulldust, come on spill." She says.

He smiles at her. "It's all good Stevie. I was just thinking how nice it is to feel a part of a family. I grew up as an only child and it was pretty lonely at times. Now I have you and Alex and Nick and Tess seem to have adopted me and I've got Grace and it just feels right."

Stevie grins at him as she pushes sideways into him then says "I know exactly how you feel Marcus. I was on my own for so long and now I have so much love and support around me; sometimes I think I am the luckiest person in the world. Our family is only going to get bigger and stronger Marcus. You're going to have a new niece or nephew soon too" she smiles as she rubs her tummy.

"Stevie your baby will bond us all together."Marcus says.

Stevie smiles at him and says. "Oh, Marcus, What a beautiful thing to say."

She reaches over and kisses him on the cheek.

"Oi You trying to chat up my wife?" Alex teases as he puts his arm around her.

Marcus winks at Stevie and says "No she's a bit too round for my liking."

Stevie laughs.

As the night rolls on the men drink too much but the girls don't mind they are fun to be around and they all laugh and joke and have the best time. All good things must come to an end and Stevie pulls the pin first.

"Alex, are you nearly ready to go?' She asks.

"Sure am are you tired?"

She nods and says" Just a little but by the time we drive home I'll be really tired and I can't sleep because I'll be driving."

She smiles.

"Righto cowgirl let's go. See you lot tomorrow Dinner at 7?" He looks at Stevie and she nods.

"Stevie!" Marcus calls. "Do you want to come with us? Grace is going to stay at Kilarney tonight because it's her Saturday off, so we could leave your car here I've got the Jeep."

Stevie looks to Alex and he says "Yeah thanks I've got to send Patrick and Riley in tomorrow they can pick up the Ute."

Tess and Nick have already left.

As they climb into the car Stevie snuggles into Alex.

"So Stevie its 7 o'clock tomorrow night?" Grace asks.

Alex answers. "Stevie's asleep Grace, has been for awhile. Just as well she didn't drive."

They all laugh


	4. Chapter 4

Sunshine is streaming through the window when Alex wakes as he moves he realizes he may be hung-over as his head is pounding, he squints to read the time it's 8am.

He closes his eyes and rolls over reaching for Stevie but she isn't there. He relaxes back in the bed. He wakes again as he feels her lips. "Alex wakes up."

He opens his eyes "Hello cowgirl."

She smiles at him and says "I've got your breakfast and some aspirin."

Alex asks. "Can I have a hug first?"

She places the tray down and moves over to hug him and he drags her gently onto the bed kissing her deeply, lovingly.

She responds initially then says "Come on we've got work to do it's after 9am."

He kisses her again and says "Can't we just stay here and I'd like to kiss you all day."

She smiles at him and says "We could, but the truck will be here in 20 minutes."

He looks at her and then says "Oh bloody hell I forgot about the cattle! We'll never muster them in time."

He moves to get out of bed "Relax Alex, I went with Marcus at 6am they're in the yards, you just have to load them. First take your aspirin and eat your breakfast, then you can kiss me for being such a good wife" She laughs.

Outside the trucks have pulled in and Alex and Marcus have finished loading up. Stevie and Grace have gone to make coffee.

Alex says "Geez Marcus I'm so sorry about this morning, you should have woken me."

Marcus seems a bit cross "I tried to wake you but you were out of it. You should thank Stevie; she is a bloody little champion mate. When I couldn't wake you she insisted she'd help."

Alex looks at him and says "Marcus I never sleep in like that, you seem mighty pissed off at me."

Marcus looks at him and says "It took us 21/2 hours to bring that mob here and in that time Stevie vomited at least four times that I saw. I tried to get her to come back but she refused. Poor little bugger looked exhausted when we first got back she looks a bit better now though. Even Grace tried to get her to come back."

Alex looks unhappy and says." Bloody Hell mate I'm so very sorry."

"Alex I just felt hopeless, it was really awful. I know morning sickness is normal and that Stevie has had it pretty bad. I understand that she still wants to work, but we should be taking care of her."

Alex looks at Marcus and says "Point taken, but you have to understand, she's strong willed so if we are going to take care of her, she can't realize we're doing it. You do not want to make her unhappy believe me."

They both laugh.

Alex puts his arm around Marcus's shoulder and says "Let's get some coffee."

Stevie and Grace are sitting out by the pool chatting and enjoying their coffee and cake when the boys turn up. Alex bends and kisses Stevie and says. "How are you feeling Stevie?"

She looks straight at Marcus and says "I'm fine Alex. Marcus did you dob on me?"

Marcus laughs and says" Yes I did."

Stevie smiles at him. Alex sits and pours a coffee. They chat about the cattle muster and the price of beef. The briefly discuss the plans for the farms but decide to leave that till tonight.

Eventually, Alex says. "So what's everyone doing for the rest of the day?"

Grace says "I just want to check on some trees out at the wildlife corridor that we planted awhile back."

"Well I'm going to help Rhonda organize dinner and then I'm going to take a long hot bath and then I'm going to have a nap." Stevie laughs.

"Well deserved Stevie."Grace says smiling.

" Yes I agree." adds Marcus.

"What about you Alex?" Grace asks.

"I think a nap sounds good."He winks at Stevie.

"Come on Romeo you can help me load the Ute first." Marcus laughs.

Alex stands laughs and reluctantly follows Marcus.

"So Stevie do you want me to give you a hand with the dinner?" Grace asks.

" No I'll be fine thanks." "Righto I'll see you later."

Grace moves towards the car as Stevie heads back inside carrying the tray.

Marcus and Alex only take ten minutes to load the Ute.

"So do you want me to come with you?" Alex enquires.

Marcus says "No mate I'll be fine. I should be back in about ½ hour."

"Righto I'll catch you later." Alex says.

Marcus backs the Ute up and drives out.

Alex walks briskly towards the house with Stevie on his mind. A nap with her in his arms sounds like a great way to spend the afternoon.

Stevie is happily peeling vegetables in the kitchen chatting to Rhonda when Alex quietly enters the kitchen. Rhonda notices him and he gestures for her to be quiet. He slides his arms around Stevie's waist, nuzzles into her neck and says "Can I help?"

She giggles and says "Yes you can, just stay right where you are and keep hugging me."

He laughs, kisses her cheek and leans on the bench.

"Rhonda how are you?' Alex asks.

"I'm good thanks Alex and yourself." Rhonda replies.

" I'm really good thanks." Alex replies.

Stevie says "Alex don't tell lies."

He laughs and says. "I'm actually really hung-over Rhonda."

Rhonda and Stevie laugh. "Can I help?" He asks."

Stevie responds. "Can you grab the bowl over there and put some water in it please"

Alex does as she asks. Rhonda smiles to herself watching the two of them together. "Ok that's it all done for now thank you both for your help." Rhonda says smiling.

"Righto Stevie you mentioned something before about a nice hot bath and a nap. I think I'll join you." He says as he picks her up into his arms.

She giggles and says "Alex" which tells him I'm keen but behave yourself.

Alex yells back over his shoulder. "Rhonda we're going to have a nap we don't want to be woken unless it's an emergency."

"Ok no problem" Rhonda replies smiling.

Upstairs Stevie has drawn a bath and filled it with bubbles and is happily soaking away. Alex has had a shower and has walked out with a towel around his waist. Stevie watches him; she loves his muscled back and abs.

She is smiling to herself when he says "What are you grinning about?"

"Oh I was just having a bit of a perve." She laughs.

"Righto" He says "I may have to start charging you for that."

"Really" She says standing to get out of the bath.

"Even covered in bubbles you're gorgeous." He says moving towards her.

She giggles and accepts his kisses wrapping her arms around his neck, her breasts soft and warm, brush his skin and he kisses her deeply, longing to have her.

She moves away and giggles "Can I at least wipe these bubbles off first."

Alex grins at her then hands her the towel from around his waist. She giggles, he is gorgeous and the bubbles can wait.

Stevie moves to the bed, his lips are upon her quickly completely, he kisses her neck, her breasts are soft against his skin, she runs her hands over his strong muscled back and his skin tingles at her touch.

Their bodies entwine with love, heat and passion, kissing and touching.

"Stevie."He whispers "I love you." He kisses her before she has a chance to reply deeply, deeply, deeply time has stood still and they are all that exists.

The afternoon rolls away and they sleep peacefully. Stevie wakes stretches and snuggles into him.

"Hello you." His voice whispers.

She smiles "Hello you! What time is it?" She asks.

He leans over to check the bedside clock.

"It's almost 3." He says.

"Alex we've been asleep for 4 hours!" She says shocked.

Alex breathes deeply and says. "What a lovely way to spend an afternoon."

She laughs." "Oh I don't want to get out of bed." Stevie says.

"Then don't." He says moving to kiss her.

She responds then moves to get out, giggles and says. "Alex you can't keep doing that. We'll never get anything done."

He just smiles at her.

Over at Drover's Run, Clare has just woken from her afternoon sleep. Nick has changed her and given her a cup of juice and they head out to find Tess. Nick heads towards the back sheds knowing Tess will be around the alpacas.

"Look who's that?' he says to Clare "There's Mummy"

Tess hears them and walks towards them smiling. " Hello here's my two favourite people in the whole world."

She takes Clare's into her arms and kissing her. The little girl smiles and hugs into her Mother. Tess reaches up to kiss Nick and he embraces them both. This kiss is more than the usually hello. Tess smiles at him. "Do we need a baby sitter for awhile?" She laughs.

He grins at her and says "Perhaps."

She lets him kiss her again.

Later that night over at Kilarney Stevie, Alex, Marcus, Grace Tess, Nick, Kate and Riley are thoroughly enjoying their meal, their wine and the conversations. Nick has outlined his plans for the farms and Marcus has drawn up costing and future earnings for the place.

Kate being always so efficient has also printed off spreadsheets from information her and Riley have come up with. As they discuss the proposed plans everyone is excited about the future.

Stevie speaks. "These plans are awesome and are going to make the farms so much more efficient."

"Yes but it will be a lot of hard work." Alex says.

"I wish we'd known all of this a few years back." Tess adds.

Stevie agrees and says. "With Tess and I with toddlers and babies it's going to take us out of a lot of the work."

Alex laughs and says, "Well, you'll just have to get onto the paperwork Stevie."

"You know I hate office work Alex" She quips.

Nick says. "Well we are going to have to try to work together and around the babies. Have you girls thought about maybe when Stevie is feeling better and a little round for riding perhaps she could mind Clare for one or two afternoons while Tess gets out to help and then in a few months time when Stevie has the baby and Tess is pregnant you can change roles."

Everyone looks at Tess.

"Well we're just practicing at the moment." Tess grins.

They all laugh.

"When one of us has an office day maybe we could do it in the afternoon while the babies are sleeping and both of you girls can get out" Nick suggests.

Kate speaks "I think that is a wonderful idea. Even supply runs would work. Babies love the car."

They all agree in theory it could work but they'll wait to see how it goes in practice.


	5. Chapter 5

Months have passed and the farms are doing extremely well. Everyone has worked so hard to ensure all the work is done on all the farms and Stevie and Tess have been brilliant at organizing the best way to achieve the most time for each of them to work.

Stevie is almost due to have the baby so her work on the farm has been minimal. Tess is four months pregnant and so far everything is going really well.

Tess and Stevie have taken care of the supply runs and office work and lighter duties around the farm taking baby Clare with them.

With harvest starting next week it'll be difficult for Stevie, as the chances are the men won't be finished and Alex will be away soon after the birth of their child.

Grace and Marcus's relationship is going strong and Kate and Riley have surprised everyone by how perfect they are together in every way.

Moira has helped Stevie this afternoon with a surprise for Alex's birthday. Stevie wanted to take him on a picnic to watch the sunset. The girls have set up fairy lights and blankets and pillows.

" It looks great Stevie, Alex will love it" Moira says.

"Yes, I just think it'll be perfect Moira just the two of us before our baby arrives." Stevie says rubbing her tummy.

"I'm sure he'll love it. I'll drop the picnic basket out around 5pm?" Moira says.

"Thank you so much for all of your help today Moira." Stevie says hugging her friend.

Stevie is thoughtlessly stirring her coffee as she gazes out over Kilarney she breathes deeply and places her hand on her large belly and feels her child kicking strongly. She hears the back door close and feels his presence behind her he slides his arms around her waist and nuzzles into her neck; he feels her soft curls on his cheek.

"Evening cowgirl."

She turns and smiles up at him "Evening cowboy."

He reaches down and kisses her.

"So what's for dinner?" He whispers as he kisses her neck.

"We're having take- away!" She announces.

He looks disappointed.

She laughs at him "Go and have a shower you'll love what I've got planned for your birthday."

"Hope it's the same thing you gave me last year?" He grins.

"It could be." She says elusively.

He laughs kisses her and heads up stairs.

Stevie has had niggling pains throughout the day but ignores them. She has a brilliant night planned for Alex and has spent a lot of time organising it.

She holds her tummy as another pain annoys her. Their baby isn't due for another two weeks so it's all good she convinces herself.

Alex appears at the door showered and cleanly shaven, god she loves him. He smiles at her and says "Righto Cowgirl where's my dinner?"

"Come with me." They head out to the car and Stevie drives out across Kilarney and onto Drovers, the sun is about to set, as pulls up at the wildlife corridor.

"Here we are!" She announces.

Alex laughs.

"Now close your eyes." She tells him.

"Where are we going Steves?" Alex asks.

"Just keep your eyes closed and take my hand." Stevie laughs.

She guides him down a small hill and then stops. She says. "Keep his eyes shut for another minute. Now open your eyes."

As he opens them he sees a blanket and a basket with drinks and there are fairy lights hung from the trees. "Oh Steves you've been a busy girl." He smiles.

"Do you like it?' She asks.

"Yeah I love it."

"Happy Birthday Alex. I love you." She whispers as he bends to kiss her.

"Your present hasn't arrived though Alex." She says sadly.

"Steves I don't need presents I've got you." He smiles.

"Righto food." She says they sit and eat and drink and watch the sun go down and then Stevie turns on the fairy lights.

"Steves this is a perfect birthday present, Thank you." Alex muses.

Stevie laughs and says "I've got one more present for you but it's getting a bit tricky for me."

"Come here cowgirl. "He smiles"

"Do we have blankets?" He asks.

"Sure do." She laughs. "I thought of everything."

"God I love you." He whispers as he covers her.

Alex wakes reaching for Stevie and is met with a cold place. Trying to focus in the dark he calls her" Stevie where are you?"

" Oh God! Alex." She says through gritted teeth as another pain washes over her.

He's up and running towards her. "Stevie is it the baby?"

She can't speak as the pain rips through her body; she leans on her arm against the tree breathing hard.

"We have to get you to the hospital" He says panic stricken.

" Oh god Stevie you can't have the baby out here. What if something goes wrong?" He says as he tastes vomit in his mouth.

She turns to him places her hand on his chest and reaches up to touch his face. "Calm down Alex. I need you to be calm. We can do this ok?" She pleads.

He nods not totally convinced.

" Alex my water has already .." She doesn't finish she turns back to the tree gripped by pain that floods through her body threatening to tear her in two.

"Oh God Aleeex." She moans trying to breathe, trying not to push, not yet she can't, she knows she can't.

"Stevie what can I do, how can I help?" He pleads.

As the contractions begin to ease she speaks to him "Alex are you ok?"

"What? "

"Are you ok Alex I need you to be ok? I need you to be calm. The baby will be here very, very soon and I need you to help me please?" She pleads as another contraction begins, she starts to focus on her breathing.

"Alex my back hurts." She breathes through gritted teeth.

He moves quickly, he knows what to do, they've practised. He moves towards her and begins to rub her back and he sings a soothing song to her.

She moans loudly as pain invades her body again he places one hand on her belly and feels that it's tight; he can't imagine the pain she feels.

She moans, she is in unbearable pain and he feels like a bastard he did this to her.

He rubs her back and sings trying to soothe her. He feels the tightness of her belly change and hears her breathing ease.

"Oh! Alex, Thank you that was so much better. "She looks at him and smiles.

He wonders how can she smile at him he did this to her. She straightens up and stretches.

He gazes and her. Her beautiful round tummy before him, he reaches down and kisses her.

"Stevie I'm so sorry."He says.

"Why?" she asks.

"I wanted children .You're in pain because of me."

She grins at him. "I seem to remember I had something to do with this too."

He smiles at her then kisses her cheek.

Again the pain washes over her, it's almost time, she can feel it, she wants to push but she has to make sure not to push too early.

Let nature do what it does best she tells herself, she moans as the pain takes her breath. Alex sings soothingly to her, she listens trying to focus on him and his touch, she feels his strong hands on her back it feels soothing.

She begins to breathe easier to catch her breath but the pain is there again crossing over the last one it's stronger and she screams as it hits her.

Beside her Alex rubs her, soothes her, sings to her. She wants to push but breathes through it, she must be certain she is ready, too soon and she'll waste energy.

As the pain begins to ease she speaks.

"Alex it's time, can you help me please?"

"Stevie what do you want to do?"

"I need to lie down Alex."

Before he has a chance to help her pain stalks her again. He has his hand on her belly and he feels it too, as it rips through her body, to him it feels like her whole body is cramping, he's amazed at the intensity of the muscle around their child, Stevie's body is working to push their child out into their arms, she moans and he sees her try to breath.

He sings, he soothes, and he rubs her back.

"I love you Stevie." He whispers.

He feels a little foolish singing but it's seems to help her, so he continues.

As the pain recedes he feels her tummy loosen.

She is exhausted, he gently helps her to the blanket, moving pillows around her and he sits behind her as she leans back into him.

He kisses her head.

She turns to him.

Sweat trickles down her face.

"Are you ready Alex." He smiles and kisses her forehead.

She is so glad he is here.

She's terrified something will go wrong but if she appears strong she knows he'll keep it together.

They can't be panicked now. Dear God please make me strong she silently prays.

His hands are around her and she grabs them as she pushes back into to him. She moans and breathes deeply and then he feels her pushing, bearing down and she moans with the pain as it reaches its peak she cries out " Aleeex!"

He kisses her, sings to her, and encourages her.

"You're doing a brilliant job Cowgirl, breath."

She collapses back into his arms; he kisses her and wipes her brow.

Over and over he feels her push back into to him as she bears down, moaning she pushes again.

"Alex.' She whispers.

"You have to deliver our baby."

She touches his face. On the inside he's a mess. Be strong, be confidant he tells himself. Stevie needs me to be calm.

Stevie moans as she pushes, she moans again and he encourages her.

"I can see the baby's head Stevie push, push, you're doing a great job."

She pushes and rests ,pushes and rests for what seems like forever and then finally she pushes and she feels as if she is being ripped in two the burning is intense and then relief as the baby's head is finally born.

Stevie breathes deeply, trying to gain enough strength to continue, she knows it won't be long. Alex is busy trying to see where the cord is.

His heart beat skips as he realizes it's around the baby's neck. He looks at Stevie.

"Steves, listen to me your next contraction don't push the cord is around the babies neck I have to get it off ok" She nods and understands.

As the pain engulfs her again she pants, she concentrates on her breathing, don't push, don't push, she's telling herself but her body is doing it, she can't stop it! She breathes and pants for what feels like an eternity.

Then she hears him, Alex.

"Right Steves push, push when you're ready," She bares down moaning as the pain threatens to kill her.

She feels the babies shoulder, Alex is encouraging her she listens for his voice.

"Push Steves, just a little push." and she does as she's told.

Stevie bears down and she feels a whoosh and the pain is gone. Oh sweet relief. Her head flops onto the pillow and she breathes.

"Stevie it's a boy." Alex whispers.

Stevie opens her eyes and Alex is there he has tears in his eyes, he puts his arm around her back and helps her reposition herself so she can hold their son.

" What are we going to call him?" Alex asks.

Stevie grins and says " I really like Alexander."

Alex grins and says "No Stevie, two Alex's or Junior that's awful."

Stevie offers. " Alexander Hall Ryan but Xander instead of Alex or junior?"

Alex grins and says " Xander? Xander Ryan? Ok I think I could get used to that."

"Oh Alex." She smiles tears falling from her face. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yeah he is, but not as beautiful as his Mother." Alex whispers as he kisses her.

Alex lies down beside her, covering them all with the blankets. They rest for awhile.

"Steves we need to get you to hospital." He urges.

"Take me to Tess, Alex" She pleads.

"Stevie you really need to see a Doctor."

"Alex please just take me to Tess."

He agrees reluctantly and brings the car as close as he can and gently lifts his new family into the car. He drives quickly through the night.

"Tess! Nick! Hey wake up" Alex yells.

Nick walks to the top of the stairs. "Bloody hell Alex its 11.30 at night. What do you want?"

"Get Tess! Come and have a look at what Stevie gave me for my birthday!" He yells.

"Tess! Come on, my crazy brother wants to show us want Stevie gave him for his birthday!"

As they begin to walk down the stairs Alex walks in carrying Stevie and the baby is in Stevie's arms.

"Oh my god!" Tess squeals running down the stairs yelling "The baby!"

Stevie smiles. "Actually it's Xander your nephew."

Everyone is awake on Drover's ringing the doctor, setting up beds, finding everything needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Early the next morning Stevie wakes the sun is shining through the window. Her entire body is aching but she is so happy.

She looks around the room and remembers she's at Drovers. The door opens and Alex is there.

"Hello you" he smiles at her.

"Hello you" She says and smiles.

"Can I sit on the bed?" He asks.

She looks puzzled.

"I thought you'd be pretty sore!"

"No I'm fine come here and hug me." She laughs.

"Oh Stevie Thank you for the best birthday present I've ever been given." He kisses her deeply willing all his love to her.

"Where's our little bull?" She asks.

Alex laughs "That actually suits him Steves he's a thumper. Alberto was right a big healthy son."

He hugs her and says . "He's down stairs being mauled by all the girls."

Stevie laughs.

"They'll bring him up soon; he'll be ready for a drink." He says smiling at her.

"Do we have to go to hospital Alex?"She asks.

"Well Stevie the Doctor was pretty happy with the both of you last night; he'll be back first thing this morning just to check on the both of you. So I guess he'll let us know after that."

Stevie smiles at him.

"So when are you taking me home?" She asks.

"I'm not." He laughs then continues "They won't let me!"

"Who won't let you?" Stevie queries.

"All the girls they said we're to stay here until after the harvest, so they can take care of you while I'm working."

"Oh" Stevie laughs. "That's nice; when I had Rose I was on my own completely."

"What about the birth?" Alex asks.

"No I did it on my own right up until I gave her to Michelle." She says sadly.

"Oh God, Stevie I'm so sorry." He whispers as he hugs her.

"It's Ok Alex I didn't know any different. It's much nicer this time around." She smiles.

"Nicer! Bloody hell Steves I would never class childbirth as nice."

She looks stunned.

He looks at her she reaches up and touches his face and says. "Alex, you delivered our son. I was in pain and you we're there for me; you comforted me, held me and encouraged me. This morning we have a beautiful healthy baby boy and I would say what we shared last night was one of the most beautiful events of our lives and according to Alberto we'll do it again twice!"

Alex smiles at her and says. "Steves you can always turn anything into a positive. I love you."

He reaches over and kisses her then lies down beside her and they sleep.

A short time later they're woken by crying "Good Morning it's breakfast time." Moira says smiling.

"Congratulations" She leans over and kisses Stevie handing her a beautiful bundle.

"I'll leave you three to get acquainted."

"Thanks Moira." Stevie calls while gazing at her son, she unwraps him.

"Wow you weren't kidding Alex he is a thumper. "Bull" does suit him."

They both watch as their son squirms around squawking waiting to be fed. Stevie wraps him back up.

Then lifts her top revealing her breast, she lifts the baby towards it and his head moves instinctively searching for her nipple. Alex has his arm around her watching the little fellow take his first drink.

"Amazing Steves, he's about 6 hours old and yet he knows how to get a feed already."

She smiles up at Alex then back to the baby he latches on and sucks vigorously. Alex strokes the baby's head. Then he hugs them both.

Later in the morning the doctor has been and given the all clear. Xander has been weighed and he is 9lb,

Stevie is stunned "Bloody hell Alex you need to produce smaller offspring 9 lb" She laughs.

"Righto, What do you want to do now?" Alex asks.

"I'd kill for a shower"

"Right I'll be back." He stands and moves out the door and is back quickly with Tess's bathrobe in his hand.

She puts the robe around herself and he helps her to stand. She's a little bit dizzy, so she sits down again.

"Steves are you sure you don't want to wait a bit longer?"

"No I'll be fine the sooner I get moving the better I'll be." Stevie says.

Eventually she makes it into the shower and Alex waits and helps and fusses. "Don't you have a farm to run?" She laughs.

"No I'm hanging around here till the next feed time. I might get a glimpse of your breasts again."

She laughs. "Alex you can see them anytime you want."

He hugs her. "Yeah I know, harvest starts soon and I'll have to leave you both here." He says sadly.

"I know it makes me sad too Alex, but it makes sense plus the girls will help me, if Xander and I are on Kilarney, we'll disturb your rest plus during the day you'll just worry about us." Stevie says.

"I know you're right Stevie but I don't have to like it." He offers.

"Right if you're not farming today I think we should get some fresh air and grab a coffee." She says cheerily.

"Right coffee." He says picking her up and carrying her down stairs with her protesting all the way.

" Alex I can walk!" She proclaims.

"Yeah I know I've seen you do it before." He laughs ignoring her protests.

Moira meets them in the hallway, smiles and raises her eyebrows.

"What." Alex quips.

"I think she wants to walk Alex." Moira offers.

"Moira you've seen the size of that baby I think she needs to be carried for awhile." Alex grins.

"Alex if you keep ignoring her wishes you'll regret it." Moira teases.

"Yeah, good point." He laughs as he puts Stevie down.

"Right! Coffee." He says as he disappears into the kitchen.

Moira hugs Stevie and says "Stevie he's beautiful."

Stevie smiles and says. "Which one?"

"Both!" Moira says and they both laugh.

Out on the veranda Stevie sits on the their bench enjoying the warmth of morning sun. Directly Alex joins her with their coffees.

"Gee cowgirl we've had some conversations here haven't we?"

"Yeah we have, good and bad"

"So how are you feeling after your shower?" He asks.

"Yeah much better. I feel almost human again." She smiles.

"Stevie you were amazing last night." Alex says looking at her intently.

"You were pretty damn good yourself. "She laughs.

"I meant the birth!" He says.

She laughs easily "I know Alex."

"I nearly went into meltdown." He whispers.

"I know." She replies.

He looks at her ,she touches his face and leans up to kiss him, he responds kissing her softly at first and then deeply willing all his love to her.

As they pull away from each other, he whispers "I didn't think I could love you any more than I already do?"

"I know I feel the same." She smiles at him and he hugs her.

"Bloody hell Alex" Nicks says gruffly "Can't you leave the poor woman alone! She's just given birth to that great bull of a son of yours and you're putting the moves on her already!"

They all laugh.

Stevie reaches up as Nick moves towards her, he kisses her gently on the cheek and hugs her, "Congratulations Stevie he is a beauty."

"Thanks Nick we think so too." She smiles.

Nick sits down and joins them, coffee in hand; presently Moira joins them with an unhappy squealing baby.

Stevie reaches up for him, inconspicuously lifting her shirt, all they hear is a small snuffling sound and a few squawks as he searches then silence followed by a sucking sound as he greedily suckles at her breast.

They all laugh.

A few days have passed and Stevie and Alex are asleep draped around each other on the bed when Tess walks in holding the baby.

"Stevie" Tess calls. "Stevie."

Alex moves first stretching out the entire length of the bed.

"Hey Tess" He says sleepily is he hungry again.

Tess laughs and says" Well he's a Ryan and he's male of course he's hungry Alex."

They both laugh as Stevie wakes too.

She sits up sleepily.

"Oh Hi Tess, Is he hungry again?"

"Yep, sure is." Tess replies.

"Ok I'll just quickly go to the toilet." Stevie say.

"No worries. You might want to change your shirt too." Tess adds gesturing to Stevie's shirt.

"Oh bloody hell." Stevie states.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks.

Stevie turns to face him and one entire side of her shirt is dripping wet with milk.

"Oh." He whistles.

"Yes Oh." Stevie grins.

She quickly rushes off to change.

"Teas ready as well Stevie! Do you want to eat up here?" Tess enquires.

"No we'll come down. Alex can you just cut mine up so I can just use the fork."

'Yes no problems we'll meet you down there."

Drover's dining table is full Nick, Tess, Kate Moira, Grace, Taylor, Marcus, Alex and finally Stevie joins them. Marcus has been away and hasn't seen Stevie yet he rises to greet her.

"Congratulations Stevie I'm surprised you can even walk." He hugs her and then kisses her.

"Thanks Marcus you should have seen me a few days ago. I'm on the improve now." They all laugh.

As Stevie sits Alex hands Xander too her, she discreetly lifts her top and again they hear the snuffling and squawking as he searches then the silence as he finds his quest and they all laugh when the gulping, slurping noise starts.

Stevie looks embarrassed. "Would it be better if I sat in another room?"

"No!" They all laugh, Stevie laughs too.


	7. Chapter 7

Stevie has finally returned to Kilarney after giving birth to Xander on Drover's with only Alex to help her. Tess and the girls insisted she stay on Drovers so they could take proper care of her and the baby.

As it's harvest time Alex had been working 12 hour days. Stevie had reluctantly agreed as she knew he needed a descent night sleep and with a new baby in the house there wouldn't have been much chance of that.

Tess is dropping Stevie and Xander off at Kilarney late in the afternoon.

Tess is fussing and tidying until Stevie hugs her and says" Tess go home I am fine .Alex will be home soon and he'll take care of us."

Tess smiles and agrees "I know Stevie, it's just been so nice having you back on Drovers, and I'll miss you."

Stevie laughs "I'm just down the road Tess."

"Right." Tess smiles.

"What about coming over on Friday night for dinner?"

'If it will make you go home then yes." They both laugh.

Stevie busies herself unpacking their clothes, hanging out some washing and then places the casserole Moira has prepared for their dinner into the oven. Xander has been asleep for hours and Stevie feels the discomfort as her breasts are full and heavy waiting for him to feed.

Perhaps a shower will make her feel a bit more comfortable she heads upstairs, finds her comfy track pants and her favourite t-shirt places them on the bed checks once again on Xander, and then jumps into the shower.

Alex is tired but happy as he pulls into Kilarney. Nick and Marcus will cover for him as he takes a couple of weeks off with Stevie and the baby.

Finally they'll be a family; the weeks have been difficult, 12 hour days and hardly any time with his new family.

Stevie has been wonderful making a fuss over him every time he called at Drover's. Always encouraging him to spend time burping, bathing and changing their son. Alex smiles to himself, "Their son."

Upstairs Stevie has been standing under the shower letting the warm water, wash over her breasts they are heavy and full and aching. Turning the water off she hears Alex.

"Stevie! Where are you mate?"

"I'm in the bathroom Alex." She yells back.

Stepping from the shower she begins to dry herself and he is there smiling and filthy, covered in hay dust and says "Hey you." She smiles at him and replies " Hey you." Then stands up straight.

"Bloody hell Steves" Alex whistles eyes fixed on her breasts. "Mate they're huge."

He smiles, she blushes and giggles.

He moves towards her to hug her.

"Careful Alex." She scolds.

He stops and looks puzzled." What's wrong?'

"Feel them. "She offers.

He grins "Righto."

"Gently Alex!"

He gently cups her breasts in his hands. "Stevie they're like rock! How long have they been like that?" He asks.

"Depends on how long Xander takes between feeds." She states.

"We need to buy a breast pump tomorrow Alex this is really uncomfortable."

He moves to hug her, keeping his chest a comfortable distance.

"Well we've got the old dairy pump down in the shed from when we had Mary the house cow I could hook ya up to that!" He laughs.

"Alex! It's not funny!" She says pushing him away.

He tries not to smile.

Stevie looks at him and bites her lip stopping a grin "Get in the shower Alex you're filthy."

By the time Alex has showered the baby has woken and is almost finished feeding... Stevie is sitting by the window.

"So how's our little bull today?" Alex asks as he moves towards them.

"He's perfect." Stevie smiles.

Alex sits on the arm of the chair beside her. "Are you a bit more comfortable Stevie?" He asks.

"Much better, thanks ,feel them now." She offers.

Alex laughs as he reaches for her breasts.

"I'd be careful if I was you." He adds.

"She looks puzzled "Why"

"Well I haven't seen you naked for over 4 weeks and you've just let me cup both of your huge breasts and now you're offering again. You're in dangerous territory Mrs Ryan."

She laughs.

"Oh they feel very nice now."

"Alex!" She laughs as she flicks him.

She rises and hands their sleeping son to him.

"Will you burp him for me Alex?"

"Yes Mam" He chuckles, sliding into the chair.

Stevie leans over and kisses him. "I love you Alex Ryan."

"Course ya do cowgirl."

"Dinner in ten."

She calls over her shoulder.

Stevie has set the table and is standing at the bench pouring some wine when Alex walks in.

'Did he settle ok?" Stevie asks.

"Sure did and the monitor is turned on so it's all good." Alex smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist.

He nuzzles into her neck feeling her soft curls on his cheek and whispers "Stevie you smell sooo good."

She turns to face him and standing on tippy toes she reaches up to kiss him, he leans down and responds.

Tapping his face she grins and says "Dinner."

"Early night, Steves?" Alex enquires after they finish eating.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." She sighs.

" Yeah me too"

"Alex, Tess wants to know if we'd like to go to drovers for Dinner Friday night?"

"Whatever you want mate. I'll take my lead from you?" Alex offers.

"Ok let's sit in the lounge then.' Alex follows her, wine in hand and they snuggle up together on the couch they talk, chat and laugh for over an hour catching up on the last few weeks.

Stevie yawns and stretches Alex smiles at her "Bedtime beautiful?"

"Yes please" She says smiling.

During the night Alex wakes as he feels Stevie snuggling up to him, he reaches over and turns on the light to its lowest setting. It's so nice to have her home, in his bed, where she belongs.

He lays there watching her sleep, she is so beautiful, so peaceful, his wife. Beside them he hears his son beginning to wake, snuffling and moving around.

Alex leans over Stevie and gently kisses her, she stretches and yawns pushing the doona down revealing her beautiful full breasts, as Xander begins to cry Stevie rolls onto her side and opens her eyes; she smiles .

Alex kisses her and whispers "I'll get him."

He moves quickly and lifts his son into their bed; the baby senses his mother and begins to move his head from side to side searching for her.

Stevie wiggles herself closer to the little boy and lifts her breast heavy with milk and gently rubs it against his cheek he turns quickly and latches on sucking greedily, she breaths deeply and feels the tingling sensation as her milk lets down as the baby guzzles, swallowing often and making lots of noise.

Alex laughs as milk squirts freely from Stevie's other breast.

"Oh Damn." she says.

"Alex can you grab something."

He laughs as he runs to the bathroom and returns with a flannel.

Stevie grabs it and holds it over her breast. She looks embarrassed and apologizes." I'm so sorry Alex."

He laughs first and then smiles at her and says "Stevie that was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

She looks at him and smiles "Really?"

"Really." he answers.

"Stevie I think there is nothing more beautiful than you feeding our child. Look at him he's growing before our eyes, he's fat Stevie, he's beautiful and he's happy and all he has for nourishment is you. No one else can do that. You are all he needs."

He smiles and reaches over to touch her face.

Tears are welling in her eyes and one tumbles onto her cheek, he gently wipes it away.

"Alex, I love you." She smiles.

"Of course you do!" He states and they both laugh.

The baby has taken his fill of one breast and has fallen asleep so Alex takes him and changes his nappy and burps him.

"Ready Steves?" He asks.

"Sure am" She replies.

"What are you doing on my side of the bed?" He queries.

Stevie laughs."It's just easier to talk to you this way, otherwise I'll have my back to you."

" Oh right other breast now!" He says to himself and she smiles.

Alex places the little boy beside her and moves back into the bed and watches as Stevie lifts her other breast and once again gently rubs her nipple along their son's cheek, he turns hungrily, latches on and suckles.

He smiles as he listens to the little boy snuffle and swallow.

Alex rolls onto his back resting his hands behind his head and says wistfully.

"Stevie, we'll have to have dozens of babies."

She laughs. "Why dozens Alex?"

"Well I love watching your belly grow when you're pregnant! I love listening as our child suckles at your breast! I love how your breasts look when they're full of milk. But mostly I love getting you pregnant."

She giggles.

"Alex!" She scolds pretending to be cross.

He glances at her and grins.

He rolls over and watches till Xander is so full that he slowly lets go of Stevie's nipple. Milk slides from the little boys lips. Alex picks him up, kisses him and sits him on his knee, holding his chin in one hand he gently pats his back ,the little boys burps loudly frightening himself with the noise and quickly goes back to sleep.

Alex reaches down and opens the little boy's mouth and laughs.

"Hey Steves, his tongue is pushed up to the roof of his mouth he's as full as goog."

Stevie leans over and kisses their baby. She rises and goes into the bathroom when she returns Alex has placed the baby into his own bed beside them.

Stevie slides into bed and snuggles up to Alex. As he turns off the light.

She asks "Alex! Are you tired?"

"A little" He replies.

"Oh!" she sighs.

"Why? What's wrong Cowgirl?" He asks.

"I'm not tired" She whispers.

In the darkness he grins. "Well, I may be able to help you with that."

" Yeah" She says.

"Oh yeah" He laughs reaching for her.

He rises up on his elbow and his lips are upon hers quickly, she responds as she always does, he kisses her softly at first, then deeply, time stands still, she sees nothing, hears nothing only him and his safe arms and his beautiful soft lips.

She runs her hands down his strong muscled back, he feels the softness of her breasts pushed up against him.

"Oh God, I've missed you". He whispers.

Breathing deeply as he lowers himself onto her.


	8. Chapter 8

Stevie is up showered and dressed and sitting on the veranda feeding Xander when Alex finally appears, coffee in hand and freshly showered and shaved.

"Good Morning, beautiful." He says as he leans to kiss her.

"Morning Cowboy, Did you sleep well?"

He grins at her and say. "I slept better than I have in weeks .You tired me out."

She giggles and quips. "Well I did my best."

He leans over and whispers "Your best was very, very good."

She puts her hand on his face and smiles.

" So are you ready to go shopping?" He asks.

"Sure am." She answers.

"Right, I'll bring the car around."

Stevie stands and picks up the nappy bag when she hears the car. Alex has a huge grin on his face when he sees her reaction as he pulls up in their brand new black four wheel drive.

"Do you like it?" He grins.

"Alex it's beautiful, can we afford it!"

He laughs "Yes, Stevie it's all yours."

She swings to look at him "Where's my ute?"

He laughs. "Relax cowgirl it's in the back shed. This one is for when we're out together as a family."

"Oh Alex it's perfect." She smiles.

"Righto hop in." He says as he opens the door.

Quickly loading Xander they head off.

Later in the day they sit at a cafe eating their lunch. Their conversation turns to the farm.

" So how's it all going with Nicks plans." Stevie asks.

"Brilliant! Stevie you are going to love it when you're back on board."

"I don't know how long that's going to be Alex."

"Well like I said Steves I'll take my lead from you."

"I'm strong enough now Alex I feel great and Xander is such a beautiful happy baby, but I don't really want to drag him all over Kilarney and Drovers."

"Right." He grins.

"What Alex? You're up to something." She laughs.

"I thought you'd say that, so I've hired a Nanny." He says.

"A Nanny ! I'm not leaving our baby with a Nanny Alex!" She looks at him with fire in her eyes.

Alex laughs. That only makes her angrier. "It's not funny, Alex." She scolds.

"Stevie calm down and listen to me."

She huffs "I'm not leaving our baby with a bloody Nanny Alex."

"Stevie this lady is wonderful she's a little older than you and she's had kids of her own that are grown up. Her partner is going to help out on Wilgul.

She glares at him. "I don't care Alex. Our son is only 5 weeks old and you expect me to leave him with a complete bloody stranger!"

"Well not right away." Alex grins.

"No Alex not at all!"

"Stevie"

"What?"

"It's Moira."

Stevie looks at his grinning face. He waits and watches her expression change. She is trying not to grin. "Moira" she states and he nods "Well, why didn't you say so."

"Well I tried but you shot me down."

She grins "Well that changes things a bit."

"I thought it might." He smiles.

"I'm home with you for the next two weeks and Moira and Phil are going to move into the old homestead on Saturday so she can be here whenever you need her and when you don't she'll help out around the farm. Megs back so she'll move back into the cottage with Terry and help out Tess with Clare."

"Alex you are wonderful." She smiles as she leans over to kiss him.

" Yeah I know."

They both laugh.

It's almost dark as they pull into Kilarney Xander is beginning to wake. Marcus walks over to them as Alex lifts the capsule from the car.

"Hey guys?" Marcus leans to kiss Stevie and says "Welcome home! Can I steal your husband for 15 minutes? "

Stevie laughs "Oh nice first I get a kiss and then wham."

"What's up?" Alex asks.

"I just need a hand lifting something onto the Ute."

"Will you be right Stevie?"

"Yes no worries hopefully I'll get a quick shower before our little Bull starts to bellow."

They all laugh."

Alex leans to kiss her and says. "I'll be as quick as I can be Stevie."

"Oh Stevie, Hope you don't mind I've sort of invited myself for dinner. Rhonda has a roast in the oven for us and it will be ready in about 45 minutes." Marcus calls.

"Oh that's fine Marcus see you then."

As Marcus and Alex walk away Stevie heads upstairs for a shower.

"So Marcus how's your love life?" Alex enquires.

Marcus grins at him "What's it got to do with you?"

Alex replies. "Well I'm just being a caring and sharing brother that's all."

"Bulldust Alex you're just being a bloody sticky beak."

They both laugh.

They walk along in silence and Marcus speaks. "It's actually going pretty bloody good."

"Ha!" Alex laughs "I knew it."

"Grace has been hard work but she seems to have finally given in." Marcus laughs.

"Sounds more like you've been wrestling a crocodile." Alex laughs.

Marcus grins and says. "She's a feisty one that's for sure. But I've watch my big brother tame a feistier one so I've learnt a few things along the way." He grins at Alex.

"Glad I could be of service mate! Are you happy Marcus?"

"Yeah I am Alex. Grace is wonderful and I really think we have a great future ahead of us. Funny isn't it I came to Kilarney to help you and have found a beautiful life for myself."

Alex slaps Marcus on the back and says. "Any chance I might get a new sister-in-law?"

Marcus looks at him seriously and says" If she says yes you will."

Alex is shocked but happy. "That's great news mate. When are you going to ask her?"

We're heading into Fisher for dinner tomorrow night so I thought if it all goes well."

"That's brilliant Marcus! I'm sure she'll say yes."

Stevie has had her shower and quickly dried herself as Xander just wouldn't wait any longer. Instead of dressing she has just quickly pulled her dressing gown around her shoulders and begun to feed the baby when Alex walks into the bedroom. Stevie is sitting in the chair by the window and as he moves to sit beside her he hears his son greedily suckling.

'God he's noisy!" Alex laughs.

Stevie smiles at him and looks back to their baby.

Alex sits on the arm of the chair and puts his arm around her and caresses their sons head with the other one.

He kisses Stevie on the forehead and says "Stevie he's beautiful."

"Yes, we did good Alex"

Stevie gently puts her finger into the corner of her baby's mouth to break the suction.

" I want to finish getting dressed because I'm starting to get cold. Do you want to burp him for me Alex? "

"Sure do." He says, reaching for his son.

Stevie kisses Alex and moves to get dressed. Alex watches her. After all she's been through; her body is just so beautiful, just a little fuller at the moment.

She turns and catches him smiling at her" Alex Ryan are you perving again?" She laughs.

"Yeah I can't help myself." He laughs.

Stevie looks a little bit sad." What's up Steves?"

"Oh I just caught sight of myself in the mirror; I've got a few kilos to lose haven't I?"

Alex stands and places Xander on their bed. He wraps his arms around her and says "Come here. I was just sitting there looking at you and thinking how great you looked."

"Really Alex?"

"Really Stevie My god you've just had a baby you can't be so hard on yourself. I think you look stunning naked." He smiles at her.

He reaches down and kisses her deeply, she responds, wrapping her arms around him and then the baby cries.

They laugh when Alex says "Listen son you're starting to cramp my style."

Alex picks up his small son while Stevie finishes dressing. She sits near the window and Alex brings the baby to her.

He smiles as she opens her shirt revealing her beautiful full breasts and watches as their little boy searches and finds her nipple dripping with milk before he even begins to suck. Alex's heart is so full at this moment he has all he's ever needed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey! Are you two coming down for dinner or do I have to eat on my own?" Marcus yells.

" Keep your shirt on mate. Stevie just finished feeding the little fella." Alex states.

"Wanna beer Steves." Alex asks.

" No I'll just have a small glass of wine later Alex."

"Marcus? Need a refill?'

"No all good thanks."

Alex grabs a beer and sits at the dining room table, Stevie and Marcus stand leaning on the bench.

"Someone's at the door." Stevie says as she moves to answer it.

Marcus and Alex continue chatting about the harvest and the work needed to be done in the next few weeks. Stevie returns a short time later with a huge smile on her face she steps to one side to reveal Rose.

"Rose! It's great to see you." Alex states as he moves towards her and hugs her.

"How'd you get here?" He asks.

" I drove!" She laughs " I got my licence."

"Oh congratulations." He says.

"Hi Marcus." Rose smiles.

" Hey we're family now which means I get to hug you and you get to call me Uncle Marcus." He smiles as he hugs her.

Rose laughs and says 'Gee I'm gathering relatives at a startling rate. I now have two new Uncles, some new Aunties, a new Dad and a baby brother! Speaking of?"

"Oh Rose quick come with me he's upstairs." Stevie says excitedly.

"Don't be long Stevie, Rhonda is dishing up." Alex calls.

"Righto" She calls as she takes Rose's hand and heads out the door.

Dinner has been eaten and the four are chatting, drinking wine and enjoying themselves. The conversation turns to Xander.

"So Rose how's it feel to be a big sister finally?" Alex smiles.

"It's fantastic, he's beautiful. It's just a shame it took you two so long to get together. I'm old enough to drive him around now!"

They all laugh.

"There is something I wanted to ask you about though Alex." Rose says sounding serious.

Stevie can't read Rose's face and has no idea what's about to happen.

"Oh Ok fire away." He says.

She takes a deep breath and begins.

"Well I have a new brother which is fantastic and I've only had my real Mother for 3 years." She smiles at Stevie.

Alex looks at her thoughtfully and says "Right."

Rose looks at Stevie and then at Alex. "Well I was wondering." She hesitates.

"Go on Rose you can ask me anything." Alex encourages her.

"My brother will grow up to call you Dad and I'll call you Alex." She stumbles around trying to explain. Stevie sees where this is going and gets teary.

Alex stands up and moves towards her and says "Rose come here. Are you trying to ask if you can call me Dad?" She nods her emotions getting the better of her. He takes her face in his hands smiles at her and says "I'd love you to call me Dad."

He hugs her and kisses her forehead.

"Right!" Marcus says "I think we need champagne a new baby for Stevie , a new licence for Rose and a new daughter for Alex!"

They all laugh.

The evening rolls on and they have a great time. Rose is to work at Drover's for a few weeks so she heads off promising to visit often.

As she goes she yells. "Good Night Uncle Marcus, Night Mum, Night Dad"

" Righto I'm off too! Thanks for dinner" Marcus says.

" No worries mate anytime." Alex says.

As they head back inside they hear Xander crying "I'll head up Alex."

'Righto I'll just turn the lights of and I'll be there."

...

As Alex walks into the bedroom Stevie is lying in bed with the baby noisily suckling beside her. "Hey mate," Alex whispers softly as he gently rubs his son's cheek.

"Alex" Stevie whispers. "You were wonderful with Rose."

He smiles at her and says "Yeah she's a nice kid, I'd like to go one better Steves." She looks puzzled.

" How would you feel about me adopting Rose?'

"Oh Alex, Really? Have you taken the time to think about this?"

"Yeah, I have Stevie. All through your pregnancy I thought about our son and his sister?"

"Family is the most important thing to you Stevie and if I adopt Rose she can take my name and we'll all be The Ryan Family. What do you think Stevie?"

"I think I don't deserve you Alex Ryan."

"Great we'll ask her tomorrow." He smiles.

...

Tess and Nick are sitting on the veranda having breakfast discussing the work for the day. Grace has just sat down with her breakfast when Kate, Rose and Taylor walk up from the shearers quarters ready for breakfast, they disappear inside to get their cereal and return and sit.

Moira brings Clare and hands her to Tess. She's grizzly and wants a cuddle from her Mum. Nick speaks.

"Kate, are you and Grace right with organizing the tool shed? I thought Taylor can give you a hand once she has finished helping Moira feed out."

Kate sits thinking and then responds. "Yeah that would be great, I've printed out some signs and laminated them so we can sort, "Drover's", "Clearing" and obviously tip which we'll put in the trailer but I also put one for "Repair" which I'll leave for you to judge if it's worth fixing. I thought we'll pull everything out first give the shed a clean then replace only what will stay there."

"Excellent." Nick smiles."

"Rose I was wondering if you'd mind helping Tess with some office work until Moira's back. Moira will mind Clare while you and Tess come out to give me a hand."

Rose replies "Yes, no worries. What are we doing?"

"I want to do a running inventory of all of our equipment, like when it was serviced, how old it is? Which will eventually be accessible to Wilgul and Kilarney and we can perhaps have them serviced at the same time so all equipment is at its full potential when needed plus we may be able to wrangle a discount from the dealer." Nick says.

"Oh right so we have a running picture of everything. So that will stop things like shearing plants breaking down as we're about to crutch?" She asks.

Nick smiles, he loves that she gets it, understands where they're heading. "Exactly, it won't always work, because things just break down sometimes but hopefully we'll minimize downtime."

"I like you're thinking Nick." Kate grins.

"Righto any questions?" Nicks asks.

"Yes I do who's here for lunch?" Moira asks.

"I think everyone should be." Tess responds.

They all nod.

...

Marcus, Riley and Patrick have already started dragging stuff out of the sheds when Stevie walks over to them.

" Good Morning" she says cheerily.

"Are you guys ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Patrick says.

Riley and Marcus agree.

"Righto we'll have it on the veranda." Stevie offers

." Where's Alex?" Riley asks.

"He's still asleep." Stevie calls over her shoulder as she returns to the house.

...

Rose and Tess are in the office and Clare is happily playing with her toys.

"So what are your computer skills like Rose?" Tess asks.

"Yeah really good I got top marks at school."Rose replies.

"Right you can type and I'll read out the data to you."Tess giggles.

"Ok do you want this on a spreadsheet?"Rose asks .

Tess laughs and says "We haven't even started and we're stumped."

" It's ok I'll ring Uncle Nick." As Rose puts the phone down she says "Yes, Spreadsheet colour coded. He said there's a piece of paper with the codes he wants on the bureau."

Tess rises, looks and says "Yep got it."

They begin to work and it's all going smoothly they get into a rhythm and the work goes quickly presently Tess pauses and asks."So Rose what do you think of the new baby?"

Rose stops typing and smiles at Tess. "Oh Aunty Tess he's beautiful. I finally get to be a sister. It's a pretty nice feeling."

"So you're not jealous of the attention on him?" Tess asks.

Rose laughs loudly. "Oh God no they have more than enough love for me, Xander and a dozen other children."

Tess smiles at her." I've never thought of it like that Rose but you're right."

Rose continues. "I even asked Alex if I can call him Dad and he said he'd love that. So I feel very much a part of the whole thing." Rose says smiling.

"That's wonderful Rose." Tess says.

"Yeah, at least when Xander starts to talk and call him Dad I will too. We'll just have different surnames." Rose smiles.

...

Marcus, Stevie, Riley and Patrick are almost finished their breakfast when Alex finally appears, crying baby in one arm, breakfast in the other. "Oh about time you surfaced Alex." Marcus quips.

" Yeah he fathers a child and turns soft." Riley quips

"Ease up fellas'." Alex leans over to kiss Stevie and hands her the baby.

"Morning beautiful, our Bull has started to bellow for his Mummy." Stevie takes the baby and kisses him.

"Yeah, Stevie's the one that did all the hard work and she's been up for hours." Marcus laughs.

Stevie has quickly and discreetly put Xander to the breast but he's drinking noisily and it is very obvious but everyone is trying to be polite and ignore the gulping, swallowing and snuffling sounds. Eventually Riley laughs "Bloody hell, he's noisy."

They all laugh including Stevie.

Alex smiles and says. "Yeah, he is but once he drinks for a little while he'll quieten down."

Quickly the noise disappears and the conversation continues.

"So, what are you fellas' up to today?" Alex asks.

"Well we've started clearing out the sheds. Nick wants an inventory done on all equipment, service dates and age ect. So we know what we have and what we need to update." Marcus offers.

"Certainly makes a lot of sense." Riley adds.

Stevie, remarks. "Funny, it makes great sense but not one of us thought of it before. Nick says it will save on downtime and we might get a discount when all three farms equipment gets serviced together."

"So what have you and Stevie got planned for today?" Marcus asks.

Alex replies, "I'll take my lead from Stevie, so we may even venture out later to help you guys or we may have a nap." He laughs.

Marcus quips. "A nap bloody hell mate you just woke up!"

They all laugh.

" No seriously we're going to take a spin over to Drover's around lunch time for an hour or so but other than that not a lot?" Alex says.

"We need to go to the health centre too." Stevie adds.

"So if you guys need anything in Gungellan let me know."

"Beer lots of beer" Riley laughs adding "We'll be dry as by the end of the day these sheds are dusty"

" Righto Beer." Stevie says.

...

The morning rolls on quickly Tess and Rose have finished the office work Moira has returned and Clare is down for her morning nap. Moira is off preparing lunch.

Kate, Grace and Taylor are making great progress with the shed and Rose Nick and Tess are busy taking soil samples from each paddock on Drovers.

Over at Kilarney Patrick, Marcus and Riley have finished over half of the shed inventory and have stopped for Lunch.

Marcus says" Once we've finished this we need to get out and get these soil samples Nick wants."

"What does he want soil sample for?" Patrick asks.

"Well if we know exactly what soil types we have we can either add nutrients or a particular soil type might be best suited to a particular grain or crop."

"Oh so if we test them all instead of just putting in what we normally do we'll have better production." Riley says.

"Yes, that's right" Marcus states.

...

Stevie and Alex have rung Moira to let her know they'll be there for lunch. They have picked up plenty of beer for the boys and some other supplies.

"Well the health centre was an interesting experience Stevie." Alex offers.

She smiles at him and says "Yeah I don't think they get many men in there."

He laughs.

"Well our Bull is doing well!" she says.

Alex laughs loudly" You could say that. He's well above average height and average weight and he's averaged 9oz a week since he was born. At the rate he's going by the time he's 3mths old we won't be able to pick him up."

Stevie grins at him.

Alex smiles at her and winks then says. "Puts a whole other meaning to your nickname Cowgirl."

Stevie laughs and flicks him "Alex that's not very nice."

"Well little bulls always do better feeding from their mothers."

He laughs as they turn into Drovers.

...

"Hi, anyone here?" Stevie calls as she enters the back porch.

"Yeah in here Stevie "Moira calls from the dining room.

" Hi, Stevie. How's our little man today?" Moira asks reaching in to grab Xander from the capsule.

"Yeah good but he's not so little any more. We've just been to the health centre and he's 12lb 4oz." Stevie grins.

Moira is kissing Xander and says" Thanks great Stevie you've obviously got a great supply of milk."

"Moira I could feed two babies and still have leftovers."

They both laugh.

"Alex said it puts a whole new meaning on my nickname Cowgirl!"

Moira laughs and says "That's a bit unkind."

Stevie laughs and says "Yes that's what I told him."

...

"Hey Kate." Alex calls.

Kate turns and says " Hi Alex, how's Stevie and bub?"

"Yeah all good they're down at the house. We're here for lunch."

"Where's Rose?" Alex asks.

"Um she's out with Nick and Tess getting the soil samples they should be back soon"

Grace and Taylor walk back to the shed and both greet Alex.

"Hi girls Stevie and the bub are down at the house."

" Oh great we can have a cuddle at lunch." Taylor says.

Just then Nick, Tess and Rose pull up.

"Hi guys" Alex calls.

They chat for awhile about the soil collection and then Tess says" Righto lets go and get some lunch."

As they go to walk off Alex calls to Rose. "Rose can I just talk to you for a minute."

"Yeah no worries what's up?"

"Well you know our conversation we had last night." Alex begins.

"Yes." Rose says looking worried.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"Oh, God no." Alex says "It's nothing to worry about."

He smiles.

"Oh ok."

"Rose, Stevie and I were chatting last night and I asked her a question. This is something I've thought about right through the pregnancy but you sort off surprised me last night."

Rose looks very puzzled.

"Rose I want to formally adopt you!" Alex States.

Rose looks shocked.

Alex continues" It makes perfect sense to me, you are my wife's daughter and my sons sister this way you will legally be my daughter too and you can take my name so we'll all be Ryan's. A proper family always."

Alex stands waiting for a response.

Rose just stands there.

Finally she speaks."But aren't I too old to adopt?"

"I don't care Rose I just want to be able to say you are my daughter."

He looks at her and she smiles. "I'd love to be your daughter."

He moves towards her and hugs her.

"So I guess that's a yes." Stevie says smiling at the two of them.

They turn and Rose says "That's a big yes. I'm going to finally have the same name as my family"

She hugs Stevie. "Righto lunch is ready"


	10. Chapter 10

id:7951849

Back in Drovers kitchen the talk has turned to soil samples. Xander is happily cuddled up with Uncle Nick but due for a feed and everyone has their lunch in front of them. Clare is awake and happily eating her lunch sitting in her high chair beside Tess. Stevie has started eating hoping to finish her meal before Xander wants his. .

"Righto I'm off."Kate announces.

"Where are you going Kate?"Stevie enquires.

"Kilarney to help with the soil tests there."

"Are you going to have some lunch first?" Alex asks.

"No it's all good I had my lunch a bit earlier."

"Kate, come in for a coffee when you finish." Stevie says.

"Oh that would be great I'll see later."

"So what do you actually test the soil for Nick."Grace asks

"Well we can test for soil quality so if it needs particular nutrients we can add them and also for acidity so we can choose which crops are planted where and which paddocks need more...say sheep manure it's like the old rotation and rest theory but this way we've got more of an idea which ones need resting. It will up our productivity."

"Stevie the little fellow is getting a bit wriggling are you finished "Nick asks.

"Yes perfect timing thanks Nick."

Stevie says as she takes the baby. She loosens her clothing and puts him to the breast she feels the tingling as her milk lets down, she is quietly chanting please don't be noisy, please don't be noisy. But no, there they are the gurgling, guzzling noises and swallowing echo round the table everyone giggles and then he's quiet.

The conversations continue.

"My arms gone to sleep from holding him he's really not a little fellow is he."Nick laughs

"No he's 12lb 4oz". Alex says.

Tess looks shocked and says. "So he's put on over 3lb in just under 6 weeks?"

Stevie grins and says "Yes, he's above average height and weight."

"Wow" Tess says "Clearly impressed, we should bottle your milk Stevie we'd make a damn fortune."

Everyone laughs.

"Tell me about this clearing sale Nick. Are we going to invite others in the district or go it alone?"Alex asks.

"Well we still have to sort out Wilgul and there is a heap of stuff there. I think we'll all need to do that one maybe one day next week. Just as well it's a quiet time of the year. We have so much to do in the next few months."Nick says.

Everyone moves away from the table but Tess stays as Stevie finishes feeding the baby.

Tess chuckles at the noise he makes and says " He's really enjoying himself isn't he."

Stevie grins and says " He makes so much noise when he starts it's embarrassing there is no way to feed him discreetly."

Tess smiles and offers "Maybe he'll get quieter as he gets older?"

Stevie laughs and says. "Yeah and pigs might fly Tess."

Both women laugh.

...

"Righto let's get these soil samples started." Marcus says.

"Kate is coming over to help us so Riley are you right to team up with her and I'll take Patrick with me?' Marcus asks.

"Yeah, no worries at all."Riley smiles as his heart beat skips.

Kate is looking forward to doing the soil tests and is secretly hoping she'll team up with Riley.

They shared a kiss under the mistletoe a few months back and they really haven't been alone since. Perhaps today they'll get to talk about it. Kate pulls into Kilarney and spots Riley sitting on the tray of the work Ute.

"Hi Riley, How are you?"

"Good thanks Kate and yourself."

"I'm really good thanks where are Marcus and Patrick?"

"They've gone already. You and I are together, Marcus has given us this section to do. Ok?"

"Oh righto are we taking this car?'

"Yes hop in."Riley says smiling at her.

"Riley Can I ask you something before we go?"

"Yes of course you can Kate. What's up?" Riley is watching her and she breathes in deeply and exhales.

"We shared a beautiful kiss at Christmas and then nothing. I think about you all the time and wonder what that kiss meant to you because it meant a lot to me."

Riley is shocked as he wasn't expecting that.

"Geez Kate you don't hold back!"

Kate looks at him waiting for more.

"Finally he continues. "I'm not good with words Kate and what I say might disappoint you."

Her heart sinks, obviously he's not interested. She lowers her head. Then she feels his hand on her chin as her turns her face to him leaning in he kisses her it's a beautiful kiss and completely takes her by surprise.

As he moves back all he says is "I'm better with actions than words."

"Yes you are." She says as she moves back to kiss him.

There is a knocking on the window and they both look, its Marcus as Riley rolls the window down Marcus quips. "I was looking for a couple of workers have either of you seen them?"

Both Riley and Kate's faces have turned red and Riley just says "Righto we're on our way."

Marcus grins and says "Yes but will you get any work done?"

Riley laughs Kate still looks embarrassed.

...

Later in the afternoon everyone has returned to Kilarney and Marcus has sorted the samples and has had a shower ready to head off to take Grace out for tea... Patrick has headed home and Stevie and Alex are sitting having a beer, Kate joins them as does Riley. Alex offers them a beer and they both accept.

"Marcus do you want a beer?" Alex asks.

"Yes I think I need one."Stevie and Alex exchange looks and Kate spots it.

"So we're on track with our clearing and soil samples" Alex asks.

"Yes everyone worked well today didn't they Riley?"Marcus says grinning at Riley and Kate.

Stevie never misses a thing and says. "Right so what happened?"

Alex looks bewildered.

Kate blushes.

"Kate what have you been up to?" Stevie smiles.

"Oh she wasn't the only one involved." Marcus quips.

Stevie and Alex are both laughing.

Neither Kate nor Riley is saying anything so Marcus offers. "Let's say our two friends here are more than friends."

"Oh wow that's great you two a couple. Since when?"Stevie asks.

Riley looks at Kate and says "Since today."

Kate smiles at him. Stevie is up and hugging them both.

Alex shakes Riley hand and gives Kate a kiss.

"Congratulations guys that's great news." Alex says.

"Anyway I need to get going I'll see you all later." Marcus says.

Alex follows him to his car and speaks to him then shakes his hand.

Kate looks straight at Stevie and says "Spill Stevie."

"I don't know what you're talking about Kate." Stevie says.

" Oh crap Stevie I saw the look between you and Alex. Marcus is obviously nervous. Alex just shook his hand." Kate states.

Kate is deep in thought then she inhales and says excitedly. "Oh he's going to propose to Grace isn't he?"

Riley looks stunned. "How in the hell did you work that out? I worked with him all day and never noticed anything."

Kate and Stevie laugh as Alex returns and sits down.

"I'm right aren't I'?"Kate pushes.

"About what?"Alex asks.

"Marcus is going to propose to Grace."

Alex looks straight at Stevie and she grins. "I never said a word Alex."

"You women are incredible. How in the hell did you guess that?" Alex asks.

"We pay attention Alex."

They all laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Marcus is a bundle of nerves as he pulls into Drover's. Grace is ready and looks beautiful, he kisses her and she embraces him. They move out to the car, Marcus holds the car door open for her and she moves onto her seat.

Grace thinks to herself it doesn't matter how often he does that she never grows tired of it. Marcus has always treated her with dignity and respect and she loves that about him.

She loves him although she isn't really good at expressing herself unless she's angry.

She smiles to herself, thinking you can't really yell at someone" I love you."

Marcus is a good man, strong, kind and he has a loving heart. He makes her feel beautiful just by his words and actions she could spend the rest of her life with him easily.

...

Kate and Riley have headed off to the pub and Alex and Stevie have moved inside.

"Are you hungry Stevie?" Alex asks.

"Yes I am a little bit. Are you?"

On the monitor they can hear Xander beginning to cry.

"Righto." Alex says one of us has to get the bull and one has to start cooking.

Stevie moves to kiss him "Or I could feed him and then we could cook together."

Alex takes her in his arms and says" Or we could skip the food completely!"

She reaches up to kiss him and then laughs and says. "No we all need sustenance."

She giggles as she moves upstairs.

A short time later she has returned to the kitchen Alex is busily preparing ingredients.

"How's omelette sound Stevie." He smiles at her."

Fine, what wine goes with Omelette?"

They both laugh.

Alex watches as Stevie moves across the kitchen holding their son, he looks so big in her arms. Stevie sits in the chair and gets comfortable she lifts her top and the baby latches on, she feels the familiar tingling and her milk lets down, he guzzles greedily. She looks up and Alex is standing smiling at them.

"You'll burn our dinner if you don't pay attention." She laughs.

Alex moves over to them and caresses his son's cheek and leans in and kisses Stevie gently.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" He asks.

"Oh yes please." She replies.

A short time later Alex brings her wine and says" Do you think Grace will say yes?"

Stevie laughs. "Oh course she'll say yes. Marcus is a great bloke, he's easy on the eye and he'll make her very happy."

Alex grins and says "What do you mean he's easy on the eye?"

Stevie says "Is that all you heard me say?"

He smiles at her.

"Alex woman perve too and Marcus is a very handsome man and he has a lovely sense of humour and a great body. Grace is a very lucky woman."

Alex looks at her deep in thought.

She grins at him and quips "But I got the pick of the litter."

Alex laughs and says "Oh thanks now you're comparing me and my brothers to dogs!"

She tries not to smile and says" Well it sort of makes up for the Cowgirl comment really."

He points the wooden spoon at her and laughs "I will get you for that."

"Promise" Is all she says.

He grins and shakes his head at her.

...

Marcus has organised to have a beautiful table set at the rear of the restaurant so it's quite intimate. Grace and Marcus have enjoyed there dinner although Grace has noticed he seems a bit on edge she assumes it's about work.

"Marcus are you ok you seem a bit tense?"

He smiles at her and says " No I'm fine Grace I've just got something on my mind."

"Is it about work?" She inquires.

"No works great, I'm busy but it's all working so well." Marcus answers.

Grace looks thoughtfully at him and says. "Is it about us? Have I done something to upset you?"

Marcus smiles at her." Yes it's about us, but you've done nothing wrong. In fact, quite the opposite."

Grace looks relieved and says "Oh good when you said it was about us I thought something was wrong."

"Grace, I love you." He says.

Grace smiles at him and reaches over to kiss him.

"I'm certain you feel the same, although I know you have trouble expressing it. Am I right?" Marcus offers.

Grace looks at him she has to tell him now.

"Marcus" Grace begins but then hesitates gathering courage and then she speaks quickly "I can't wait to see you and I love spending time with you and when we're apart I think about you all the time. I love that you treat me with respect and dignity. Just by your actions and words you make me feel beautiful and loved. I've never had anyone make me feel like you do."

Grace takes a breath and he looks at her and smiles." I love you too."

Marcus's grin gets bigger and he leans across and kisses her.

"Oh great." He says and she giggles.

He stands and she wonders where he's going he moves towards her and gets down on one knee.

Grace is shocked knowing what is coming next her heart is pounding "Grace I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Grace has tears in her eyes and says "Yes I'd love to marry you."

He kisses her gently and she returns his kiss.

"Champagne is what we need now." He says. The waiter brings two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"To us" Marcus says.

"Yes to us" Grace smiles at him.

After a few kisses Marcus says" Right down to business."

Grace looks confused.

Marcus laughs. 'I would like a short engagement and a small wedding and several children but I'd like to practice lots first. What do you want Grace"

Grace laughs and says. "Short engagement yes, small wedding perfect, I'd love to have some children but I think it's about time we went to our room and practiced."

Marcus laughs and says. "I love how you don't beat around the bush Grace. One more thing, our Wedding on Drovers, Kilarney or Wilgul?"

Grace thinks about it then says "It has to be Drovers and March will be perfect for our Wedding."

He smiles at her and says "Let's go to bed."

...

Life has been hectic with the work on the farms; one day has rolled into another. Grace and Marcus's wedding has been and gone and they are back from their honeymoon. Stevie and Tess have continued to help each other with Xander and Clare.

Tess is now eight months pregnant and is finding herself tiring easily but everyone has been very helpful. Meg has always been wonderful with babies and she is thoroughly enjoying spending time with little Clare and on the odd occasion she has Xander as well although Moira is his main minder.

As Tess moves around the vegetable garden she feels uncomfortable she stops to take a breath as she feels cramping pain in her abdomen. Finally she moves on and continues picking the vegetables for dinner.

As she enters the kitchen she feels it again stronger and more uncomfortable. Nick walks into the kitchen and looks at her in surprise .

He says "Tess are you alright you're quite pale."

She nods then says "Just a couple of Braxton Hicks contractions I think."

Nick looks puzzled "A couple? When did you have the other one?"

"In the garden, a few minutes ago." She says.

"But you're not due for 3 weeks." Nick says sounding concerned.

"Don't stress Nick I'm fine. Do you want coffee?" Tess asks.

"Yes so long as you're ok." he replies.

"We'll sit on the veranda. Will you grab the mugs and bickies and I'll bring the coffee pot out." Tess says.

Nick kisses her and moves out to the veranda. A short time later, Tess appears in the doorway.

Nick looks over to her and she suddenly stops.

"Nick help." She says.

He jumps up to grab the pot and Tess says "No Nick my water has broken you'd better get the car."


	12. Chapter 12

As they drive towards Fisher, Tess has several more contractions but they aren't at regular intervals. Meg has taken charge of Clare and has rung around to let everyone know what is happening. There is great excitement but also a little concern as the baby will be three weeks early. Over at Wilgul, Marcus has taken the call and has gone back outside in search of Grace. AS he walks towards the shed she comes around the corner and almost bumps in to him. "Oh, Hello." She says giggling. "I almost ran into you. I thought you were doing paperwork?" "I was, I just came to tell you Tess and Nick are on their way to Fisher. Tess is in labour."

Marcus says "That's a bit early." Grace says sounding concerned. "Would you like to go to the hospital and wait then?" Marcus asks "Yes I would do you mind?" Grace answers. "No not at all. We'll have dinner while we're there."Marcus says. They walk back inside and the phone is ringing. Grace runs to answer it." Hello Wilgul, Grace Turner speaking. Oh Hi Stevie, yes we're about to go too. It's a bit early isn't it? I hope everything will be alright. Oh hang on I'll ask .Stevie and Alex are going too. Do you want them to pick us up?" Grace asks Marcus nods. "Yes thanks Stevie we'll see you soon."

Directly Alex pulls into Wilgul. Marcus and Grace are ready and jump in the back seat. "Oh, hello handsome." Grace purrs. "G'day, Grace." Alex says from the front seat. Everyone laughs and Grace responds "I was actually talking to your son Alex." "My goodness he is getting so big Stevie." Grace remarks. "I know my back actually aches if I hold him for too long. Stevie says then adds. "He's only eight months old. I'll be pleased when he walks and I don't have to carry him." Stevie laughs. "So should we be worried about Tess and Nick's baby being so early?" Marcus asks. "Well the babies lungs would be a worry but these days the things they can do are amazing. So I'm certain everything will be fine." Stevie says.

Nick and Tess are in the delivery room and everything is going ok. The nurses have been wonderful and the Doctor has been in to check on Tess and the baby. Tess will deliver and they are certain everything will be fine as the baby is quite a good size. "Mrs Ryan, You have a group of visitors out in the waiting room. They are asking how you are?" The nurse says. "Oh who would that be?"Tess asks. "Turner's and Ryan's" The nurse smiles "They said you'd ask" "Oh can they come in for a minute?" Tess asks. "Yes of course they can I'll go and get them." As the nurse leaves Tess has another contraction they are becoming more regular and stronger but she breathes through it.

Tess feels in control especially as the Doctor seems confidant all will be well. They all greet Tess and Nick and kiss them both." So is everything ok?" Stevie asks "Yes so far so good." Nick answers. Tess begins to breathe through a contraction and they are all very concerned. "Hey we'll leave you guys alone but we're not going home." Alex says.

"Yeah we're going to head over to the pub for dinner and then we'll come back and wait for news." Grace says." Oh you guys don't have to do that" Tess smiles and says to them. "Hey I'm getting a new niece or nephew I'm not going anywhere." Marcus says as he leans to kiss Tess's cheek. "Thanks Marcus."

Tess says. They all agree and ask Nick if he wants them to bring him something to eat. "Oh a hamburger would be great I'm starving" Nick says. "Righto we'll be back in about an hour." Tess starts to contract again.

Alex has Xander in one arm and his other around Stevie. Marcus and Grace are in front of them when Alex speaks. "Wow Stevie, it all comes rushing back watching Tess having contractions." Stevie looks up at him and says. "Yes it does but we had the worst possible scenario and you shone." He grins at her and says. "I had a great coach." "So how do you think you'll go with our next baby Alex?"Stevie asks. "I think I'll be better. Don't you?" "Yes I have every confidence in you." She replies. "When do you think we'll start practicing for a little brother or sister for Xander?" Alex teases. Stevie grins at him and says" Well if you play your cards right I might let you practice tonight." They both laugh as they enter the pub.

Back at the hospital things have moved forward at a rapid rate. By the time the others come back from the pub Tess is well into labour and the last thing on Nicks mind is the hamburger they bought for his dinner. As they wait in the lounge the conversation turns to Grace and Marcus's Honeymoon. Alex asks "So how was the Whitsunday Islands Grace." "Oh it was magic lying around sunbaking, swimming, sleeping ahh it was perfect."

"Private pool would have been helpful." Alex quips. Stevie laughs. "Not everyone is like you Alex." He grins at her and says "Me. Listen Stevie I don't think I was the problem. I was trying to go sightseeing and you kept stopping me." She laughs and says" You are such a liar Alex Ryan." Marcus and Grace are greatly amused by this conversation. "What about your lingerie Stevie? The way you looked! What was I supposed to do?" Alex states. "Oh right, and what about when I was trying to swim at the waterfall?" Stevie says and Alex chuckles then they both stop and look at Marcus and Grace. Marcus quips. "Actually sounds like you two had our Honeymoon!" They all laugh.

Tess is doing really well the contractions are extremely close now and she has had some gas to help with the pain. Nick is supporting her beautifully they are a great team. "Ok Tess with your next contraction I need you to push." The doctor says as the contraction rips through her body she bears down with everything she has. "Push Tess push you're doing a fantastic job" Nick encourages. As the contraction eases off he wipes her brow and gives her a small piece of ice, her mouth is so dry. Again the contraction builds in intensity and she moans with the pain but bears down again "That's it wifey push. Good girl Tess Brilliant." Nick offers.

"Have you two talked about having children." Alex asks. "Alex you don't ask people that." Stevie scolds. Marcus laughs "its ok Stevie we have talked about it and as neither of is getting any younger so the sooner the better." Grace agrees and adds. "But I don't think we'll be as quick as the two of you" They all laugh. Time ticks by slowly Stevie feeds the baby and they take turns at going to get coffee.

Eventually Nick walks from the room. Everyone turns and waits for him to speak. He breaks into a huge smile and says" We have another little girl and her name is Belle she's beautiful like her Mum. Tess and bub are both doing really well." They all rush to him hug him and congratulate him. " "Wow that was a long labour." Stevie says "Yeah it was. Tess is exhausted." Nick says. "Oh ok mate we'll come back and see her in the morning then." Alex says. They all agree but Nick says." No you won't, she's as proud as punch and sent me out to get all of you." They laugh and discuss what to do next Stevie and Alex go in first.

"Hey Tess, well done." Alex says as he leans to kiss her. "Oh Tess she's absolutely beautiful. She's so tiny." Stevie coos. Tess laughs "They think she's around 8lb Stevie she isn't tiny. You're just used to Xander now." The three of them laugh. "Would you like to hold her?" Tess asks. Alex takes her first, he lift her up and kisses her and says "Hello Belle, pleased to meet you. Welcome to the family." He hands her onto Stevie. Stevie kisses her and says "Oh she's so soft Tess. She's beautiful." Stevie hands her back to Tess and kisses the baby and her Mother then says "Well done Tess." As they move to leave Tess asks them to send in Marcus and Grace. "Nick mate she's a little beauty." Alex says as he hugs Nick." Yeah she's pretty cute isn't she?" Stevie adds. "She has the most perfect lips and the tiniest fingers." Alex smiles at her. After Marcus and Grace have been in to see Tess they say goodbye to Nick as they leave Marcus says "Well done Nick she is perfect." Nick smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks later life has flipped forward Tess is home and settling into a routine with Clare and Belle everyone has been so helpful making sure Tess gets enough rest. All the girls plus Nick take Clare out and about whenever they can on supply runs and checking fences. Clare is a beautiful little girl with a relaxed and charming personality and everyone finds her easy to take care of. When she is out Tess often has a nap when Belle is asleep and quickly she regains her strength and is soon ready to help out around the farm again. Tess thinks to herself even though they had loads of help in Argentina it was never as good as it is here. They are like one big family and all the workers refer to themselves as Aunties or Uncles to the next generation of children which is beautiful.

Over at Kilarney Stevie is as busy as ever helping out around the farm she's back into her duties full on but only in the afternoons when Xander sleeps. Moira works in the morning on the farm and at lunchtime she stays back and looks after Xander while Stevie helps Alex. On the odd occasion they swap around depending on what has to be done, as Stevie is way more experienced than Moira. This morning Stevie is helping Alex, Riley and Patrick with mustering. Stevie is up early to feed Xander and get ready for the day. As she moves into the bathroom she has the urge to vomit again. Alex is downstairs and so far hasn't noticed at all that it has become a regular thing. Stevie is certain she is pregnant again, but knows Alex will not want her to work, so she's just dealing with it quietly herself. She is enjoying being back out in the paddocks and especially beside him, she is taking great care to look after herself but knows she needs to make an appointment to see the doctor. Alex will be thrilled that a new baby is on the way and she feels a little guilty with holding her suspicions from him. Perhaps she'll fill him in today.

Down stairs Rhonda has prepared their breakfast, Alex and the boys have finished and headed out to saddle up. Stevie enters the kitchen. "Good Morning Rhonda" "Good morning Stevie. How are you today?" she asks smiling. Stevie glances at her alerted by her tone. "I'm fine thanks Rhonda." "So bacon and eggs or just toast today?" Rhonda asks. Stevie thinks she knows. "Just toast thanks Rhonda." Rhonda smiles and says "Ok, coffees hot. I'll get you a mug." Stevie says "Thanks." Rhonda returns with the mug and hands Stevie a small packet. "Just in case you get hungry on the ride." Rhonda says. Stevie looks at the package and grins. Inside are all the snacks she used to eat when she was pregnant with Xander to help alleviate feeling sick. Stevie rises and hugs Rhonda and says "Thanks Rhonda." Rhonda just smiles at her. They both understand. Stevie thinks I definitely have to tell Alex today.

Out at the stables Riley and Alex are grooming the horses before saddling them up for the day .Patrick is just bringing the last two in, when Riley speaks "Should be a quick trip with Stevie along for the ride." "Yeah she makes a bit of a difference." Alex responds. Riley smiles and says "A bit! More like a lot, she can cut an hour off a trip like this easily." Alex smiles to himself and feels very proud. Stevie is so good to work with. He's always loved how they team up; she instinctively knows what to do.

Stevie walks towards the stables feeling a bit nauseated, she stops and takes a drink of her water, then continues on. As she walks into the stables, the smell hits her, a stable full of horse droppings and urine first thing in the morning isn't a pleasant experience at the best of times, but throw in morning sickness with a heightened sense of smell and it's a disaster. Alex smiles as she walks in, but she doesn't see him, her stomach lurches she rushes back outside and vomits. "Hey mate, are you alright?" Alex asks as he places his hand on her back. "Yes I'm fine." She says as she wipes her mouth and then rinses with water. "Well that doesn't look like your fine to me." He says pointing to the vomit on the ground. "Must have been something I ate. Let's get this show on the road." She quips as she walks back into the stables. Alex looks puzzled but follows her regardless. As they ride out Stevie is beginning to feel a little better and opens some of the crackers Rhonda packed for her and nibbles. Amazing she thinks to herself that a small amount of food can make all the difference.

By the time they have rounded up all the cattle Riley thinks it's time for a break, so they all dismount in the shade and settle down for a drink and a rest. Stevie moves of behind some trees and bushes for a toilet stop. When she begins to return Alex meets her away from Patrick and Riley. "Right." He says. "Stevie do you feel ok?" Stevie smiles at him and says "Alex I feel great." "Right." He says looking at her but deep in thought. And then his face lights up. "Stevie empty your pockets." Now she looks puzzled. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tissue, some mints and a plastic bag with crackers and dried fruit in it. "I thought so!" he says." Your pregnant aren't you?" he stands expectantly with a huge grin on his face, waiting for conformation, for what he's suspected for a couple of weeks. Stevie looks surprised and answers "Yes I think I am." He hugs her and kisses her "Oh Stevie that's wonderful. How far are you?" "I have no idea so I made a Doctor's appointment for tomorrow." "How did you guess?" she asks.

"I've heard you being sick a few times, you've stopped eating bacon and eggs and gone back to plain toast, and couple of other things." He grins at her. Stevie looks puzzled "What other things?" He laughs and says "Your breasts are different. I can't explain how, they just are." She grins at him and says "Trust you to notice." He wraps his arms around her and kisses her softly, then deeper and she responds. "Stevie I love you so much." He hugs her tightly. "I wonder what's going on over there." Patrick muses" I'm guessing Stevie's pregnant again." Riley says as he unties his horse. Patrick looks at him and says "What makes you say that?" "I pay attention Patrick. I've seen her vomit a few times over the last couple of weeks, today she's been nibbling on crackers or whatever most of the morning, remember when she was pregnant with the little fella, she ate crackers constantly, because she was feeling sick and now Alex is looking pretty damn happy."

Stevie says "We had better keep moving Riley and Patrick look like they are ready to move." Alex hugs her again and keeps his arm around her as they walk back to the boys and horses. He is a very happy man. "Hey I'm going to be a Dad again guys." He announces with a big grin on his face. "Congratulations that is fantastic news. When are you due Stevie?" Riley asks. "We'll find out tomorrow." She says. As they all ride off two conversations are in progress "Riley you were right. I think I need to pay more attention." Patrick says as he laughs. Alex enquires "So, Stevie why have you kept this a secret?" Stevie looks stunned and asks. "What do you mean Alex?" Alex smiles at her and says "You have been sick for awhile Stevie." She looks sadly at him and says "I didn't keep a secret I just sort off didn't advertise." He grins at her and says. "I'd say you didn't advertise because you thought I'd be on your case about riding pregnant." Stevie smiles at him, "Perhaps."

Alex looks at her and says "Stevie we've been through a lot since your last pregnancy and I know now you have to judge and I have to support you. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't tell me something." She smiles at him and says "Are you disappointed or angry at me Alex?" He looks at her and then moves his horse towards hers and leans over and kisses her. "Stevie I've never been disappointed in you and I'm not angry. What time is our appointment tomorrow?' He asks. "It's in Fisher at 9am." She says. They ride on is silence. "I think we should drive into Fisher tonight, have dinner and stay the night. Maybe even leave Xander with Moira?"Alex says. Stevie looks stunned "Leave him overnight Alex?" Alex responds. "Well there is a lot of your milk in bottles in the freezer and we can take the breast pump so if you get uncomfortable you can express." She smiles at him and says. "Sounds like you've thought of everything." He grins and says "Just think about it."

Two steers have moved away from the main herd and before anyone can say anything Stevie is off she moves her horse swiftly, Alex loves watching her. Her movements are slight but the horse is agile and she quickly has them rejoining the main herd. Alex grins to himself and knows exactly what his next gift to her will be. "Nice job Stevie." Riley says. She grins and says "Thanks.'

Over at Wilgul Marcus and Grace are sitting in the living room." Ok who's going to look?" Grace asks. Marcus puts his arms around her and says "We'll do it together." "Ok one line for negative two lines for positive." Grace says as she picks up the test. For a moment they just sit there looking at the pregnancy test and then Grace cries "Oh Marcus we're pregnant. " He kisses her and says "I'm finally going to be a Dad; I've wanted this for so long. Grace I love you." he kisses her again.

Nick is home from Gungellan and he carries Clare inside she fell asleep just as they were coming down the drive. Tess meets him at the door. "Sorry Tess I tried to keep her awake but she crashed at the front gate." Tess kisses him and says "It's ok I'll pop her into bed, she might sleep right through the night. I'll be back in a minute will you put the kettle on." "Righto then I'll unload the car." Nick adds.

Stevie, Alex, Patrick and Riley have returned to Kilarney over an hour ahead of schedule. Stevie has headed in to check on Xander. "Hey Riley would you mind finishing off for Stevie and I?" Alex asks. "Yeah no worries at all we're miles ahead time wise thanks to Stevie."Riley says. "I want to take her to Fisher for the night if we can find a sitter." Alex says. "Yes no worries at all." Riley replies. "When you finish with the horses you can knock off early and I'll pay you till the end of the day. We had a great run." Alex says.

"Moira, how has Xander been this morning?" Stevie asks, the little boy hears her and turns and reaches out for her. "He's been wonderful as always Stevie." Xander is in Stevie's arms, she kisses him and he starts to grizzle. Moira laughs "He can smell the milk .Lunch is here. Sit down Stevie I'll make us a coffee." Stevie sits and feeds the little boy he guzzles greedily and makes lots of noise. Alex walks into the kitchen and laughs and says. "One guess what you're doing Stevie! How was your morning Moira?" Moira replies "I had a lovely morning thanks Alex. Stevie fed him then he played for awhile I put him into bed when he got a bit grizzly and he slept until about half an hour ago."

"Moira I've got a favour to ask." Alex says. "Righto I'll help if I can. What's the favour?" Moira says smiling. "Well first I have to tell you something. Stevie's pregnant!" Alex says grinning. "Oh congratulations" Moira says as she hugs Stevie and Alex. "So what's the favour?" "Well, Stevie has an appointment in Fisher tomorrow but I thought it might be nice to drive there tonight and I was wondering if you weren't busy, if you'd mind the little fella overnight?" Alex asks. "Yes love to." Moira says. Alex and Stevie both laugh" Do you want to think about it?"Stevie says." No I'd love to have him." "Thanks Moira." Alex says.


	14. Chapter 14

Early the next morning Stevie and Alex are sitting at the Doctors. "Are you nervous Stevie?" Alex asks. "No more excited than anything. I think I'm about 12 weeks so it will be good to know a date." "What about you?" Stevie asks." No I'm just rapt our family is growing." He smiles at her. Stevie is called and Alex goes with her their Doctor checks her abdomen, checks the urine sample and then says he'd like her to have an ultra sound." Is there something wrong?" Alex asks looking concerned. "No I just think this pregnancy is a lot further along than Stevie thinks."

Sometime later they are in the ultra sound room and are very excited watching their baby on screen. "Here's the heartbeat" the nurse tells them. Stevie and Alex grin at each other. "Did you want to know the sex?"The nurse asks. "Well we sort of already know it's a boy." Alex offers. Stevie says "Am I far enough along to know yet?' "Oh yes plus the baby is front on and it's quite obvious." The nurse points out the front of the screen. Alex laughs." Definitely a boy, Cowgirl." Stevie smiles.

Back in the Doctors room they are given the results. The doctor begins "Well Stevie, you are way ahead of where you thought you were." Stevie looks shocked well I thought I was about 12 weeks but the baby 's ultra sound looked more formed." She offers." I'd say by this you're about 18 weeks." The Doctor says. Stevie is stunned and says. "Eighteen weeks but I've felt no real movement just bubbles." "I'd say you have a very, laid back baby on board." They all laugh. "Did you want to know the sex?"The Doctor asks. "The nurse already told us plus we saw the ultra sound and he was face on." Alex offers. The Doctor smiles and adds" Yes, it's definitely boy. And judging by the measurements he's going to be a big boy." Alex kisses Stevie. She smiles at him. "Are you still breast feeding Stevie?" The Doctor asks. "Yes I am." She replies. "Well you may want to think about weaning your little boy because this little fellow is going to take a lot out of your body. Your iron levels are already a bit low so you need to get onto that. And get as much rest as you can."The Doctor adds.

Stevie and Alex are driving home and Alex notices Stevie is very quiet. "Are you alright, beautiful." She glances over at him with tears in her eyes. Alex pulls over quickly and puts his arms around her and says, "Stevie what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She leans into him and says "I don't know why I'm crying Alex. Maybe I'm in shock. I'm 18 weeks pregnant and I thought I was only 12. I don't have a huge tummy and yet they're saying this baby is going to be big. He's not moving much. I should have told you sooner Alex." She rambles. Alex gazes at her and then kisses her, she responds as she always does he kisses her deeply, she hears nothing, sees nothing, just him, and time stands still. When he moves away he looks at her and smiles. "Are you ok now?" She smiles at him and says "Almost." So he kisses her again. "Now?" She laughs and says "Yes I'm ok now." "Stevie we are going to have two boys 16 months apart Wow. You are awesome." He says. She smiles at him as he continues. "In the space of two years you have turned my life upside down Stevie. I never dreamed I could be this happy. At each milestone, I think I couldn't be happier and then you make me happier than I was before. I'm going to be the father of three." He grins to himself. Stevie loves that he's included Rose ...a father of three.

Back at Kilarney Stevie is happily reunited with Xander and Alex has left her inside chatting to Moira while he searches for Riley eventually he finds him and Patrick down at the shearing sheds. "Riley. Can I have a word with you?" Alex says."Yeah, no worries." Riley responds. "How much do you know about Quarter Horses?"Alex asks. "Oh a fair bit I'd love to own one but they're a bit too expensive for me." Riley says."I want to buy Stevie one and I've found one online and she looks perfect but I want your opinion. I have wanted to get into quarter horse bloodlines for years. Would you be happy working with them? "Alex asks. Riley has a huge grin on his face "Mate I'd love it when do we start?" "Well, come with me now and have a look but you can't let on to Stevie. If you think it's the right one I'll get you and Patrick to go and pick her up today. There's actually a brood mare in foal with a filly at foot so if you like that one ask the guy to hold her and we'll grab her tomorrow."Alex says.

Alex moves back inside to Stevie and Xander and finds them in the kitchen. " Hey Beautiful what are you doing?" He asks as he nuzzles into her neck. She giggles and says."Just getting our lunch ready." She glances down as Xander grabs her leg. "He's going to walk soon Alex." She states then continues" He's moving around so quickly holding onto things and he walks holding the tiniest bit of your finger. Don't you little man?" She picks him up and cuddles him kissing his chubby soft cheeks. She steps away from Alex and tells him to squat down and call Xander. They do this for a while trying to encourage the little fellow to walk on his own but he shows no interest. Stevie rises and grabs their sandwiches and moves to the table. Alex helps with their drinks and then says "Stevie look ." She turns to him and he gestures towards the bench. Xander is standing without holding onto anything. Alex squats down and calls his son. The little boy grins and steps but falls. Alex quickly stands him up and holds his arms close to the little fellow. "Come on Bull come to Daddy. Come on." Alex pulls funny faces at the child and he giggles and moves towards his Father. "One ,two three, four." Stevie counts before he topples and Alex grabs him." Good boy." Alex says smiling." Want to do that again?"He asks grinning. They repeat the process and Bull takes up to six steps at a time. Stevie cheers him on and Alex encourages the child into his arms. They play for a few minutes and then Stevie picks him up saying" Oh you're a clever boy Bull. " She kisses him and he snuggles into her neck. " Alex hugs them both and says "He's tired Stevie." She smiles and says" He's not the only one." She places Xander in his high chair, they sit to eat their lunch

Later in the afternoon Stevie has just finished putting Xander down for his nap when Alex calls for her."Stevie, where are you mate?"She quickly closes Xander's door and moves toward the top of the stairs. "Alex I'm here." she calls. When he sees her he grins. "I've got a surprise for you." "Really." She says. "Oh yeah, really. A big surprise." She chuckles at him. As she reaches him he hugs her kisses her and then says close your eyes. He leads her outside and down towards the stables. Eventually he says."Open your eyes Stevie." When she does she sees Riley standing with the most beautiful Chestnut Quarter Horse. Stevie looks shocked and says "Oh my God she's beautiful."Stevie moves towards her and gently pats her and talks to her. "Aren't you going to ride her?"Alex says grinning."Are we allowed to?"Stevie asks. Alex grins and says "Well she yours if you want her."Stevie is stunned. "Really Alex""Really Stevie"

She grins at him and walks towards him she stands on tippy toes and he reaches down and accepts her kiss. "Oh Alex she's beautiful. Thank you." Riley has already saddled the new mare and he offers the reins to Stevie. Stevie mounts up and takes the mare through her paces and as she does Alex and Riley watch her. "Mate it's like they were made for each other."Riley quips. "Yes they are quite the team. Stevie has always had exceptional riding skills but together they move like liquid. Perfect."Alex says. "Mate you have a good eye for horse flesh."Riley states. "Yes I do and the next one we buy will be yours Riley."Alex says. Riley looks stunned. "I don't understand Alex.'' "Well it's like this Riley you work so hard on our behalf and you've always taken great care of Stevie and I appreciate that. Plus how can I let you ride just an ordinary mount when you're running a Quarter Horse Stud farm it just wouldn't look right."Alex says. Riley just smiles and shakes Alex's hand.

"Hey how was the brood mare?"Alex asks. "Oh she's yours, way too good to pass up and I managed to knock a few dollars off them and they'll be here in about an hour." Riley says. "Bloody hell mate you even managed transport in the price. See always looking out for us" Alex laughs. Stevie rides back up to them. "So how'd she feel?"Riley asks. Stevie grins and says "Try her yourself."Riley smiles and mounts up as he's riding around Stevie stands and watches; Alex wraps his arms around her. "Are you happy Cowgirl?" she turns and kisses him deeply, passionately and when she stops he says "I take it that's a yes." He hugs her closer.


	15. Chapter 15

Life on the farms is chaotic and everyone works hard to ensure everything gets done. Tess, Stevie and Grace have worked out a great system as their families and their tummies grow. Stevie takes Clare and Xander with her as she stopped riding a couple of months back and now Grace has too, whilst Tess is back in the saddle and out on the farms most mornings and Meg takes care of Belle. Grace and Stevie are a comical site around the farm waddling around with Clare and Xander in tow but no-one teases too much as their work is vital. Nick's plans for the farms and all of their futures is panning out extremely well with very few hiccups but they all have to work extremely hard there is no room for much time off or slacking off. Every now and again they meet up after the sun goes down to plan and implement their next steps.

Riley and Kate are a crucial part of all the work that is happening but have plans and dreams of their own. Everyone is aware that they are only here for another twelve or eighteen months and then they have plans to head west to earn money for their own farm. It will be a sad day when they leave and no one tries to think about that too much. Not only are they brilliant workers but they have become dear friends too.

Marcus is still amazed by his relationship with Nick and Alex they have embraced him as if he'd always been a part of their family which makes life and the farm all the more enjoyable. Both Nick and Alex value his opinions and he feels he can speak freely when a concern arises. They have implemented many of his ideas and it makes him feel proud and very much a part of this huge project they are all attempting to bring about. Everyone works such long draining hours all committed to the one goal .One day they hope to buy more farms to expand Drover's , Kilarney and Wilgul so the next generation will be assured of a living from the farms. He has Grace at his side and they are expecting their first child and he or she will benefit from what they do now.

"Marcus, I think we need to have another meeting with all the family to explain our next steps." Nick says. "Yes I know Alex and Stevie and I were talking about that last week. " Marcus responds. "Well I think we should do it Saturday afternoon and then have a BBQ tea it's been awhile since we have kicked back and relaxed. Plus we are working the girls into the ground not that they'd complain." Nick offers. "I know Alex is concerned about Stevie, she went into labour early with the little fella and she's due in four weeks." Marcus says. Nick laughs and says "Are you going to be the one to tell her to sit down and put her feet up. I'm sure as hell not." They both laugh when Marcus says "We'll let Alex do that."

Saturday rolls around and everyone is happy for the afternoon off, even though there is so much to be done. Drover's is the meeting place this time around and Meg has sorted the salads and meat for the barbeque before she heads out with Terry to Fisher for the night. Tess has fed Belle and she's asleep and Clare has been asleep for around half an hour so if they're lucky she'll sleep another hour or so. Marcus and Grace have arrived and Grace has her feet up relaxing when Stevie and Alex arrive. Xander is asleep in Alex's arms and Tess takes him and places him in the cot in the office turns the monitor on and heads back outside. All three farms have multiple cots because of the system they have going with babysitting, handy on these sorts of occasions too. Stevie is exhausted but wouldn't admit it, but the others know her well enough to see that for themselves.

Everyone sits and chats for a while the men have a beer and the girls a wine. After 20 minutes or so. Marcus hands out some paperwork to them. Nick says "These plans are for the next part of our plan have a look at them, have a chat amongst yourselves and then we'll put your ideas or objections down on paper." As they read through the plans everyone appears to be happy at worst confused.

Grace begins "Can you explain a bit more about all these new dams and rainwater tanks that are to go in?" Marcus says. "Nick, do you want to explain what you've found in the ledges and on the weather bureau website." Nick begins "For the last few months I've been gathering information from the ledges that Tess and Grace's family kept and then I checked that of against the weather website. There is a huge amount of variables but one thing ran through the whole lot. There's a possibility we're in for another big drought in around five years time."

"Couldn't we spend that money on other things and put the dams in say 3 years time?" Stevie asks. "Well we could but if you read a bit further on we really need to do a lot more tree planting all three farms need more wind breaks for stock which in turn grows healthier stock. Plus it's good for the environment. We all have shedding that needs either new tanks or have no tanks attached we should be catching every bit of water we can." "Right." Grace says. "So we'll have more chance of surviving a drought." "Exactly even if we have to sell off excess stock we'll be able to maintain our blood lines and come out the other side in better condition." Marcus says.

Everyone agrees to manage their water systems. "Now you'll see further down the page we have money earmarked for Drover's and Wilgul for renovations. Both places need some paintwork done and Wilguls' wiring needs to be redone, and Drover's hot water system is shot. Drover's also needs the shearing shed roof replaced." Marcus says. Everyone agrees these works are long overdue. Especially as they now have children. "Drover's has goats and we've earmarked an amount to improve the bloodlines the size of the herd and fencing. Also an amount is set aside for more cattle for Wilgul and Kilarney. If we go into drought five years down the track we need to have the best strain of cattle we can for two reasons, as we sell off the excess we'll aim for top dollar and our stock that is left has to be premium which we'll hand feed if we have too." Nick says. Everyone agrees with all of this.

Marcus says "Finally our children. We plan for everything and I think we need to plan for our children's education. I want to set up a fund which will take a tiny percentage off each sale of stock and or crops. We'll put into an account accessible by all of us. Over the years it will build and we'll be able to educate our children very well plus if they choose to go on to university we won't have to worry about any of it." Stevie speaks "I think that's a great idea. Especially as they'll have to go to boarding school. I hope this includes Jaz, Regan and Jodie's children." Marcus grins and says "Yes it does Stevie."

Alex says. "Righto I've got a question. Stevie and I have ventured into Quarter horses and we have four so far and I want to purchase another two brood mares and a stallion do we buy those ourselves over time or is that allowed for through the three farms? " Grace grins at Alex and says "I would have thought as a percentage your sales will help educate all of our children plus you'll eventually outfit all of us with a Quarter horses we should contribute to you now." Alex laughs and says "Is that your way of telling me you want a horse?" Grace laughs and says "Of course!" Stevie grins and says "We've already discussed that and in a few years time that's exactly what we planned. We can train them to what our own requirements are." "What does everyone else think of Alex's question?'

They discuss the issue and decide yes the stallion and the brood mares should come from the three farms with horses for the farms being provided by Stevie and Alex. "Oh and Nick I really want to build a huge stable like the set up in Argentina. Stevie and I have enough to build it but will need a loan from the farm fund for the interior can we manage that?" Nick looks at Marcus "Well, what do you think Marcus?" "How long will it be until you build the stable? Marcus asks. Alex replies "I can't imagine we'll start until after Stevie has the baby." "Yes that should be ok but can you give me an estimate sometime soon?" Marcus asks. "Yes no worries I'll bring it over on Monday." Alex says. Anyone else have any questions or suggestions? Nick asks.

After the BBQ everyone laughs and chats and just enjoys being together it's great to not be working. Stevie rises to stretch as she's feeling uncomfortable. Alex sees her and leaves Marcus and Nick and moves over to her. "Are ya right Cowgirl?" Stevie looks at him smiles and says "Yes, I'm ok just a bit uncomfortable. He's got his head down and his feet under my rib cage and it hurts." Alex wraps his arms around her and says" Do you want to head home Stevie." "Yes I do I'm sorry you look like you're having a nice time." Stevie says. Tess comes over to talk to them and Alex stands behind Stevie and she leans into him, "Hey why don't you leave Xander here with me Stevie and have a sleep in tomorrow you look exhausted." Tess says. Alex is nodding his head. Stevie says "Oh no Tess you've already got you hands full with Clare and Belle and Megs away tonight." Tess smiles at her and says "Stevie It's Nick Saturday off so they'll be two of us I'm sure we can juggle three children." Stevie moves to hug Tess and says" Tess I'm so tired I can hardly put one foot in front of the other and this baby moves constantly at the moment his feet are under my ribcage and it hurts." Stevie is close to tears. Tess grins at Alex and says "Take your Cowgirl home Alex, she's exhausted." Alex and Stevie say goodnight to everyone and head out to the car. Alex wraps his arms around her tummy and feels her huge belly move. He smiles to himself their next son is an active one that's for sure. Alex loves feeling the baby move and kick but understands how exhausting it would be for Stevie. "Want me to drive Stevie I've only had two beers." He asks. "Oh would you Alex I don't feel very well at all." She says. He turns her to him and looks at her. "What do you mean you don't feel well?" He asks in a concerned voice. "I can't explain it Alex. I'm uncomfortable and I've had a few niggles. "Oh Stevie why didn't you say so any wonder you're uncomfortable. Right off to the hospital we go then." He says. "No Alex I'm ok." She stops to breathe. Alex helps her into the car and heads for Fisher. "No arguments Stevie hospital first then we'll drive home."


	16. Chapter 16

id:7951849

Alex and Stevie are over an hour down the road and back at Drovers the BBQ is winding down and everyone is tired and ready for home. "Stevie looked dreadful tonight." Grace says. "Yeah I noticed too." Tess says. "She's exhausted and she couldn't get comfortable. This baby will be early I guarantee it. She's huge there is no room for the baby anymore." Marcus says "Yeah I was watching her at one point and I wouldn't mind betting she was having contractions." Tess looks shocked "Marcus why didn't you say something?" "Nick have you got your phone." Tess asks. Nick moves over to her and as he hands the phone to her he says "Why do you need my phone?' Tess doesn't reply but dials Kilarney the phone rings out, she dials again no one answers. Tess dials Alex's number "Alex? Where are you? Yes I thought so. Yes Are you both ok? Ok yes I will." The others are standing expectantly waiting for Tess to speak and she says "Stevie's in labour they're almost in Fisher." "Bloody hell they must have driven straight from here?" Marcus says and continues "So she was having contractions." Marcus says

Driving along Alex is worried Stevie's contractions are become more frequent and she is taking longer between conversations which means she can't speak through them anymore. He reaches over to take her hand and is shocked to find her fist is clenched tightly. "Stevie, you're in a lot of pain aren't you?" She doesn't look at him for awhile but finally speaks. "Alex, do we have something I can sit on? I'm worried my water will break." Alex is startled "Oh God Stevie we're only half an hour from the hospital." She doesn't answer she's concentrating again. "Dear god let us get there." Alex whispers.

Twenty minutes further along and Alex knows they're in trouble Stevie is panting beside him, they've been here before she's trying not to push. When the contraction subsides she speaks. "Alex you have to stop." "Stevie we'll be there in fifteen minutes."Alex says. Stevie's is silent except for the breathless panting and then Alex notices it change " Oh Alex my waters broken .Oh Alex" her voice is raspy and full of tension she is crying" Oh Alex please stop." He pulls over quickly and grabs their blanket from the back seat. Be strong, be confidant he tells himself. He opens her door and she is leaning right back she is panting and moaning with pain. He waits for her breathing to ease and helps her out of the car. He has laid the blanket beside the car and Stevie kneels down on all fours.

"Alex the baby is co. "is all she manages to say before an overwhelming urge to push stops her breath. She screams and then bears down; the pain violently rips at her very soul. She is sweating profusely. She breaths and rests waiting, it doesn't take long and the burning sensation threatens to rip her apart. She listens to Alex he's singing the song they had for Xander, he's rubbing her back, telling her he loves her, encouraging her. She bears down again and again finally she feels the baby's head being born such sweet relief for a moment but the stinging she feels hurts and she wants to cry. "It's all good Stevie no cord this time. Push when you're ready. He's almost here Stevie." She can hear the smile on Alex's face. Here we go the pain builds and she listens to Alex encouraging her, soothing her. Stevie bears down she feels the baby move, feels the shoulder and the pain makes her wonder if she'll die here beside the road. "Push Stevie, push you're doing a great job. Just, a little more Cowgirl, just a little more." He says. Stevie bears down again and pushes with everything she has and feels the familiar whoosh and the pain is gone. She leans onto her arms and cries and breathes and smiles. "Is he alright Alex? Alex?" She questions. "Yes he's perfect Cowgirl, just perfect." She knows he's crying she can hear it in his voice. "Alex you were wonderful. Thank you, I love you."She says. He moves in front of her and kisses her and says "Oh Stevie Are you alright?' He waits for her to say I'm fine like she always does. She speaks "Alex can we go to the hospital now please?" Something is wrong he knows it and so does she. He places the baby in an old towel and hands him to Stevie. Then helps her to her feet she moves slowly to the car and holds the blanket between her legs. Alex helps her into the car and she collapses back into the seat. Alex runs to the driver's side and they head off into the night.

Tess has woken Kate and Taylor and informed them of the night's event the girls come up to the house to watch the babies and Nick, Marcus, Grace and Tess head into Fisher. As they pull up to the hospital Tess speaks "I wonder how long she'll take to have him? We could be here for awhile." Walking into the hospital they spot Alex he has his head in his hands and he's covered in blood. "Alex what's wrong?' Nick asks. Alex lifts his head and stands quickly and moves towards them "Stevie haemorrhaged." Tess moves to hug him so does Nick "Mate she'll be alright. She's tough as." Nick offers encouragement. Tess looks up at him and says "Alex the baby is it alright?" Alex says "Yes he's perfect but he's big, too big for her they said." Alex wipes his face. Grace says "Where's Stevie now?" Alex responds. "They're cleaning her up, shouldn't be long they said." He smiles.

Directly the nurse comes out and says "Alex would you like to come in?" he stands quickly and stops and sits again the colour has drained from his face. The nurse walks over to him" Alex put your head between your knees for a minute." Alex does as he's told." You've had a busy night Alex. The doctors will black ban you soon, delivering two out of two of your children." The others are stunned "You delivered him?"Marcus asks. "Yes."Is all Alex says before he stands and moves to follow the nurse.

Alex enters the room and Stevie smiles as he walks towards her. "Hello you." She whispers. "Hello You." He says as he reaches to kiss her. He is shocked to see she her she is so very pale almost grey and she has a needle in the back of her hand that's connected to a bottle of something hanging from a stand beside the bed he asks "Stevie what's that for?" "They gave me blood Alex and they've left that in just in case I need more. I'm Ok now Alex" She says smiling at him. As he pulls the chair closer to the bed he sits and rests his head close to her. She smooths his hair knowing he's upset but waiting for him to speak. Eventually he raises his head and looks at her and says. "Stevie I was so scared." She smiles at him and says "I was too Alex, so very scared." He rests his head back beside her, again she rubs his head. Neither has the courage to say what is on their mind. Time will let that happen. Stevie says "He's big Alex and he's beautiful." He lifts his head, smiles and says "Is he I really, I didn't get much of a chance to look at him." "Marcus and Nick and the girls are outside." Stevie smiles and says "Do you want to get them quickly then we can have some time together." "Righto and I'll see if I can find our boy." He grins at her and reaches over and kisses her. She holds him tightly and cries; he hugs her closely and cries too. "Stevie I don't want to put you through that again. Maybe three children are enough. We've got a girl and two boys and they're all healthy." He says and there it is. What both were thinking but neither could say. She hugs him tighter and eventually says. "I don't think now is the right time to talk about this. It's too new and we're probably in shock a bit. I love you Alex. Maybe we should stop. But let's not talk about that today it will just make me sad. We have a new son and I'd like to see him and show our family. I'm ok Alex." She says smiling at him. "Go and find our boy." He leans and kisses her again deeply. "I love you Stevie." She touches his face and smiles and says "I love you too."

Nick, Marcus, Tess and Grace are all very concerned. "Alex looks shocking."Grace says. "Well I think the fact he delivered his own child again and then Stevie haemorrhaged is enough to scare anyone." Marcus says and then adds. "Poor bugger" "Well, we need to all be positive and upbeat to lift them Ok" Tess says. They all agree. Nick says "Alex said the babies big, too big. This one must be bigger than Xander?" "She'll need looking after then, Xander knocked her around." Grace says. They all agree. Alex walks out to them smiling and says. "Hey guys Stevie wants to see you all. I'm just going to see if I can find the little fellow and I'll bring him in to meet you all." Marcus, Tess and Grace congratulate him and move towards Stevie's room. Nick waits back and says "Alex, Are you ok?" Alex looks at him. Nick can see he's been crying, so he doesn't say anymore and doesn't expect a response. Nick moves to hug his brother "Congratulations Mate. She'll be fine. It's going to be alright" Alex says nothing but Nick feels him hug tighter and he returns the hug. Alex moves away to find his new son...

Alex heads to the nursery and knocks at the door. The nurse gestures for him to come in. "Just wash your hands there at the sink." She says smiling. "Are you Mr Ryan?" She asks. "Yes I am but you can call me Alex." She smiles at him. She is working with a baby and Alex moves towards her. He notices the babies arm band Babe of Stephanie Ryan he smiles to himself. Stevie will hate that the tag says Stephanie. Alex takes a good look at the baby on the table he is huge but very cute. "Hey little man." He says as he rubs the little fellow's cheek. "He's not little Alex we've just weighed him. Would you like to guess the weight?" She asks. "Well he looks bigger than our last son and he was 9lb so maybe 91/2lbs?" Alex offers. "Close she says He's 9lb 10oz." She says. "Bloody Hell' is all Alex manages to say. " Would we be able to take him down to my wife?" Alex asks. She smiles and says "If you'd like to grab the crib you can take him right now." He smiles at her and says "Thanks."

In her room Stevie is surrounded by the group they've all hugged her kissed her and congratulated her. "How long were you in labour at Drover's?" Tess asks. "Well I didn't really know I was. I was just very uncomfortable. When I told Alex he insisted we head to hospital Thank God he did." Stevie says. "So where did you have him?" Nick asks. "Near the parking bay just outside of town." Stevie says grinning. "Bloody hell you're not fussy where you have them." Nick quips. Stevie laughs and says. "Well if I had a choice Nick, a parking bay wouldn't be my first choice. I'm just glad Alex was there. He was wonderful again." "Did I hear my name?' Alex asks as he pushes through the door with the crib. Tess has moved over to Alex and is looking at the baby. "Oh my god he's gorgeous Alex but he's huge." The others move over to have a look at the new baby. "Oh he is cute, look at his beautiful lips. But your right he's big." Grace says. Alex picks him up and takes him over to Stevie and lays him beside her and kisses her. She smiles at him. Gently she unwraps the sleeping bundle "Oh wow Alex he's bigger than Xander have they weighed him yet?" Stevie says. Alex says" He's 9lb 10oz Stevie." She looks shocked and says "Well that explains a lot doesn't it." They are all astounded by the weight of the baby, plus he's early. The group all has a quick cuddle and then they all say their goodbyes and head home leaving Alex and Stevie alone with their little boy. Alex leans over and kisses Stevie and the baby and says "So what are we going to call him?" Stevie says "I really like the name Jacob Lee Ryan, Jake for short ." "Cowgirl after what you went through to have him you can call him whatever you like." Alex says grinning at her. She smiles at him and says "Do you like that name though?" "Yes I do and because he's so big it fits "Jake" it's a man's name." Alex laughs. "Alex I've got a lot of stitches this time." Stevie says sadly. Alex moves to kiss her and says "You tore Stevie." "Alex I can't do this again I'm sorry." Tears slip down her face. He wipes them and says" I don't want you to do this again Stevie. I don't think I could bear to see you in so much pain again. He moves to hug her and the baby starts to cry. "Alex can you help me with my pillows please?"Alex moves the pillows and Stevie gets comfortable she undoes her hospital gown and the baby searches, she rubs her nipple against his cheek and he latches on and sucks vigorously but quietly. Stevie and Alex both laugh. "He's a bit quiet" Alex says. Stevie laughs and says "Thank goodness for that."


	17. Chapter 17

A week has past and Stevie is back at Kilarney, Alex has moved heaven and earth so all work can be done without him. Stevie needs him so that's where he'll be.

Xander is fascinated with his new baby brother and is quite gentle with him. Alex loves watching Stevie with their boys, she is so very kind, gentle and extremely patient as Xander tries to crawl over her or kiss her or his baby brother.

Jake is a beautiful baby and very placid, he feeds well and unlike his older brother is a very quiet drinker much to Stevie's relief. Alex does the nappy changing and burping and takes Xander out and about as much as he can so Stevie can rest and a few times he's taken baby Jake with him as well as Stevie sleeps.

Stevie wakes and everything is quiet she stays on the bed and relaxes. The crib is empty so Alex must have both of the boys with him. Stevie looks at the clock and realizes she's been asleep for two hours.

She rises and makes her way to the bathroom gingerly moving one step at a time, it still hurts to walk. As she re enters the bedroom she decides to sit on the chair by the window. Sitting is still extremely painful and she wonders if she'll ever feel comfortable again.

Sitting by the window she reflects on Jakes birth, he's a dear little boy and she tries to concentrate on that and not his actually birth. She was terrified at the pain and force of his birth and truly thought she was going to die there beside the road.

The idea of falling pregnant again terrifies her but the thought of not having more children doesn't feel right either. Time will erase the pain she feels now.

Stevie hears her boys coming up the stairs Jake beginning to cry, Xander's gabbling's and Alex's voice low and gentle.

A peaceful joy washes over her.

As the bedroom door opens she turns and there they are Alex smiles and says. "Hello you."

Stevie grins and replies " Hello you."

Alex has Xander tucked under one arm and Jake in the other. Xander's little face lights up when he sees his Mother, Alex bends placing him on the floor and he toddles towards her with his arms up.

Stevie smiles and reaches for him sweeping him into her embrace trying not to hurt herself she slowly lifts him onto her lap and kisses him.

He snuggles into her "How's my little Bull?" she coos.

Alex bends to kiss her and she touches his face and returns the kiss.

"Moira's going to put Bull down for his afternoon nap I thought you'd want a kiss first." Alex offers.

Stevie kisses the little boy again and Alex says "Swap."

As he wraps Xander up in one arm he places Jake gently into Stevie's arms then kisses her and says " I'll be back in a minute."

A few minutes later he returns. Stevie is lying on the bed, Jake suckling at her breast.

Alex stands smiling at them until Stevie looks up and smiles at him and says " Watcha doin' Alex?"

He smiles at her and says "Just admiring the view."

He moves to the bed, kicks off his boots and lies down beside them. Stevie rises, changes Jake, burps him and offers her other breast. Jake feeds for a few minutes and is fast asleep.

Stevie burps him and places him in his crib. As she moves back to the bed she hears Alex's breathing slow and deep and she smiles when she realizes he's asleep.

Stevie walks to the blanket box at the foot of their bed and quietly retrieves a throw rug from it. Gently sliding it over Alex she slips in beside him and snuggles in, he wraps his arms around her and they sleep.

Alex wakes first and the room is dark, for a moment he's disorientated about time and place. He feels Stevie move beside him, he hugs her too him. He nuzzles into her neck and drinks in her scent, God he loves her.

" Alex." She whispers .

'Hmmm" he replies.

"What time is it?"

" I have no idea Beautiful just go back to sleep."

She snuggles in and sleeps.

It's almost daylight when she wakes again Jake is beginning to cry, she feels Alex move and stand up and directly Jake is between them.

Alex has the bedside lamp on low casting a pale light over the trio. As she moves the doona down revealing her breasts Jake is already searching. She rubs her nipple along his soft little cheek and he turns and latches on making funny little noises as he does.

The baby sucks vigorously and Stevie feels a tingling as her milk lets down the baby gulps greedily, beside her Alex laughs. "Now he sounds like one of ours."

Stevie laughs too.

" What time is it Alex?" Stevie asks.

" Almost 6am we've slept for hours."

"Wow Xander must have too. What did you do with them Alex to tire them out."

Alex chuckles and replies. "We did a fence run and then a supply run."

Stevie laughs and says "You may have broken child labour laws Alex."

"How are you feeling this morning Stevie?" He asks.

"Well considering I haven't had a shower yet I feel really good Thanks."

Alex watches as his son suckles.

"Stevie I love watching you feed our babies."

He smiles at her and she smiles back and says. "Alex I want to talk about having another baby."

He looks shocked and gruffly says . "No Stevie I thought we'd agreed. No more. I won't watch you go through that again it's too hard."

"Alex please just listen to me." She pleads.

"No Stevie what's to listen too. I've delivered both of our babies outside, unaided. I had to watch you give birth without pain relief twice, and then I watched as our child tore your body and then had you haemorrhage in the car on the way to hospital. Why would you want to put either of us through that again?"

He stands, grabs his boots and walks out the door.

Stevie is stunned.

She finishes feeding Jake, changes him, burps him, places him in his bed and heads into the shower silently she cries.

Alex is furious as he walks through the house and out the door.

He reaches the shed, starts the bike and rides fast out across the paddocks.

He rides for a long time nothing and everything races through his mind.

How could she ask that of him?

Why would she ask that?

They'd agreed Rose and the two boys were enough.

Why had she changed her mind?

And then he stops and thinks clearly.

Fool, he chastises you've done it again.

He starts the bike and races for home.

He silently walks in the door Stevie is sitting with her back to him feeding Xander his cereal as he sits in his high chair.

Stevie is talking to him. "Say, Da,da, da."

Xander looks at Alex points his fat little finger and says "Da."

Stevie says "Good boy. Say it again Da Da Da."

Again a fat little finger points at Alex and says " Da."

Stevie turns this time. Alex is crushed when he sees she's been crying, fresh tears are still on her cheeks, her lip trebles and she turns away from him.

"Stevie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to growl at you like that."

She reaches in and wipes Xander's face, undoes his belt and lifts him from his high chair.

She moves past him without uttering a word.

Stevie slowly moves upstairs and runs Xander's bath with the little boy on her hip she gathers his soaps, towel and fresh clothes.

Moving into the bathroom she removes his soaking nappy and his pyjamas and baths him. Lifting him from the bath, she dries him, powders him and dresses him.

He is a beautiful child, strong, healthy and happy and she doesn't understand why Alex wouldn't want more.

She doesn't want 5 or 6 more just one. Their little girl that Alberto told them about, everything he'd said so far had come true and Stevie didn't want to tempt fate and change how it was supposed to be.

He yelled at her and wouldn't let her explain.

He didn't even listen.

She was hurt too.

She had to endure the pain, he only had to watch and as hard as she knew that was for him what she had to do was worse.

Again she cries, hugging the little boy close to her, she cries and cries and cries.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks to find Moira. "Oh Stevie don't shut him out, talk to him please."

Moira reaches down to help her up and takes Xander from her arms. Moira moves swiftly taking Xander back downstairs as Stevie leaves the bathroom Alex is there.

"Stevie I'm so sorry."Alex says.

Stevie remains silent and moves back to their room, he follows her.

"Stevie can we please talk?" He pleads.

"I'm tired Alex I want to sleep now." She lies on the bed and covers herself and closes her eyes.

A deep sadness engulfs her.

For now she is all cried out and tired.

She doesn't have the strength to argue.

Days roll by and Stevie refuses to speak to Alex unless she has to and then her answers are yes or no. Stevie feels awful for not speaking but she just doesn't want to, she isn't ready.

He promised he'd never hurt her again and yet by not listening to her opinion, he's hurt her more than he could imagine.

It's not about the baby it's about her opinion.

He's made her feel unimportant and she doesn't know if she can trust him not to hurt her again.

Alex doesn't know what to do.

He's damaged their relationship and hurt her and he doesn't know how to fix this or if she'll even let him once he's worked out how?


	18. Chapter 18

Moira is really concerned and has called on Tess and Nick. "Moira what do you expect us to do? What makes you think either of them will listen?" Nick asks. "Well it can't go on as it is. He's moping around and so is she. It's awful and this should be the happiest time in their lives." Moira offers. "What is the fight about?" Tess asks. "Well I've only managed to find out a little but basically she said she wanted more children and he said no."

"Bloody Hell Moira you're asking a lot of us. That's a bloody personal issue."Nick says. "Hang on Nick there's more they've both got their wires crossed. She was trying to say in a few years time perhaps if they monitor the size of the baby she could have a Caesar but she only managed to get out I want another baby he yelled at her said no and stormed off. But the main part she's unhappy about is he didn't listen to her opinion he's made her feel unimportant. He promised he'd never hurt her again." Moira offers.

"Oh Shit Moira. How in the hell is he going to fix that. How will she be able to trust him?" Tess says. "Exactly." Moira says sadly and adds "Alex was stunned that she wanted more because they'd agreed neither wanted to experience that again. Alex said I promised I'd never hurt her again and I don't want her to be in pain like that ever again!" Moira says. "Oh Moira we have to help!" Tess says. "How in the hell are we supposed to help?" Nick asks. Tess smiles and says "I've got a plan."

"Moira, If Stevie's looking for me can you tell her I'm over at Drover's and I've got Bull with me."Alex says." Yes no worries Alex. How long will you be? No idea Tess needs my help with something." As Alex leaves for Drover's Nick pulls into Kilarney. "Hi Nick, What are you doing here?" Stevie asks. Nick looks pissed off Stevie is concerned Nick is usually very mellow.

"I was hoping to speak to Alex but Moira says he's out I thought I'd wait to talk to him." Nick says. "Can I help?" Stevie asks. "I'd doubt it." Nick says. "Well you could try me."Stevie offers. Nick looks around And says "Can we sit outside Stevie it's pretty personal and I'd rather not be overheard" "It sounds serious Nick" Stevie says. They walk out onto the veranda and sit. Nick breathes deeply "Tess wants another child." Nick says. "Oh that's great news Nick." He looks at her and says "I knew you couldn't help." He rises to move." Hang on what have I missed?" she says "Sit down and explain it to me Nick." "We said we were only going to have two children as I already had Harrison. But know she's changed her mind." Nick says. Stevie asks "And the problem is?" "I love Tess but watching her in childbirth is awful. She is in so much pain and I feel like such a bastard because I helped cause that.

After we had Belle, Tess said she didn't want anymore. I was thrilled with our little girls and I was so relieved because I wouldn't be responsible for any pain inflicted on her. I know it hurts her more than me but she can have gas I have to sit there stone cold sober and watch that. I don't want to hurt her anymore I'm very happy with our little family." Nick says.

"Maybe she wants to try again because she wants to give you a son Nick?"Stevie offers." But I have a son." Nick says. "But not Tess's son."Stevie says then asks "Does childbirth really feel so bad for you Nick?" "Stevie when it's all over and I hold that beautiful baby in my arms it's the best feeling in the world but I just wish I didn't have to see Tess in so much pain. It breaks my heart. I promised myself I'd never hurt her again." Nick says and adds "Thanks Stevie I think that helped . No need to tell Alex I called I think you've solved my problem." He stands Kisses her cheek and moves to go home. "No thank you Nick. Tess has only ever wanted two children no matter what sex they were. Have you been talking to Alex?" Stevie says. Nick grins and says. "No Moira." Stevie smiles and shakes her head.

Over at Drovers Alex and Tess are having coffee on the veranda. "So Tess what's up?" Alex asks. "It's a bit of a sensitive issue Alex. You have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone?" Alex looks at Tess and says " Sounds serious Tess." "Nick and I have had a fight." Alex grins and says" What over the brand coffee you're drinking." "No I want another child and he's refused." Tess says. "And the problem is?" Alex asks. "Well we said we were only going to have two because Nick already has Harrison." Tess says. " Right, sounds fair." Alex says. "No it's not I want my own son." Tess says. "Nick won't even listen to my opinion and that hurts more than anything. It makes me feel really unimportant like my opinion doesn't matter it's only about what he wants." "Wow you need to tell him that, he'd be gutted if he thought you felt like that Tess. He loves you. You have to tell him and if he won't listen make him." Alex says. "Really do you think so Alex?" Tess asks. "Yes I do you have to sort this out Tess and quickly." "Thanks Alex I think you've solved by problem." "No worries Tess I best be getting back. Xander's due for asleep." Alex begins to head out and stops and grins, he turns back to Tess and says. "This talk wasn't about you and Nick was it?" Tess grins and says. "You catch on quick Alex." He moves back and hugs her and says "Thanks Tess."

Alex pulls into Kilarney and Xander has just fallen asleep he gently lifts him from the car and moves inside. Stevie meets him on the stairs and says. "Can we talk?" Alex looks at her and says. "Sure I'll just put the little fellow to bed." A short time later Stevie and Alex are sitting in their room. Stevie speaks first "Alex I think I've been unfair to you. I was only thinking about want I wanted and I didn't consider how hard it is for you watching me have our children. I know you love them once you hold them but it's the having them that is too hard." Alex looks at her " Stevie I promised myself when we finally got together I would never hurt you again and watching you go through childbirth makes me feel like I'm breaking that promise. We've been married two years and I've broken that promise twice. I value your opinion I really do but I don't know if having another child is the right thing to do? " Alex says sadly.

She moves towards him and says" Do you really value my opinion Alex?" He moves forward as well and reaches down to kiss her she responds and he whispers "I've missed kissing you." "Alex we still need to talk about this. I want you to listen and please don't interrupt." She looks at him and he nods. "What I was trying to say was maybe in a couple of years we'll have a third child we'll make sure they monitor the size of the baby and if it's another thumper we'll request caesarean. Alberto told us we'd have two big healthy boys and girl and a daughter with hair like me, so I'm assuming she'll also be little like me so I won't have to carry a 10lb baby. I don't want to mess with fate Alex so far everything Alberto told us has been true. I have a daughter and I know you love her as your own but I want our own daughter." She looks at him and smiles and says "Please just think about it."

He grins and says "So I could practise for two years?" She giggles and says "Yes you could." He grins and says "I like the way you think Mrs Ryan." " I love you Alex and I'm sorry I shut you out but I was hurt." She says. "I love you too Stevie and I should have listened and I shouldn't have growled at you. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry." He leans to kiss her and she responds like she always does. He kisses her softly deeply completely she hears nothing sees nothing just his strong arms and his soft lips she is gone...and the baby cries.

They move apart but he leaves his arms around her. "Tess had a chat to me Stevie." She looks at him and smiles and says "Really! It's funny that you say that. I had a visit from Nick supposedly looking for you." "The subject wasn't about babies was it ." Stevie says laughing "Yeah it was actually" He replies. "Perhaps next time we need to talk to each other instead of worrying our family and friends." Stevie says moving away from him to pick up the baby. As she sits to feed the baby, Alex moves to kiss her and says "Want to go for a drive or something later?" She smiles up him and says "Yes that would be really nice."


	19. Chapter 19

A year and a half has passed and much has happened to the three farms most has been good but they've also had major setbacks. Grace and Marcus now have two little girls Keira and Stella. Grace is brilliant with them and copes with all that comes her way. Marcus is in his element he has purpose, his wife and family spur him on, to work harder, live better and when he walks in the door he feels loved and it makes his heart swell. Wilgul has gone from strength to strength with Grace working so hard alongside him despite two pregnancies in quick succession. Marcus marvels at her strength and spirit and his love for her grows daily. Grace takes pride in her hard work she knows she doesn't have to work so hard but this is such an important stage of their lives and she doesn't want to let Marcus carry the load by himself. Sometimes she feels inadequate because she can't do as much as she'd like but he always reassures her that she has to take care of their babies and he loves and appreciates everything she does for all of them. Grace loves that he makes her feel valued and loved.

Nick and Tess are as always an easy going team. Their little girls are four and two and chatter and toddle about. Tess and Nick take them everywhere with them unless they're working with machinery or mustering and then Meg steps in to help. Life is moving along beautifully. Nick and Tess have experienced a failed crop but otherwise the farm is going really well and they're almost ready for the next stage.

Stevie and Alex are out riding with their boys as they've taken the morning off to spend time with the little fellows. Kilarney has grown rapidly as Stevie and Alex have worked hard and long hours making sure everything was done right and on time. Their Quarter Horses are beginning to sell very well and they are actually getting buyers contact them which is over a year ahead of what they had scheduled and the breeding program is ready to be expanded. Alex supervised as the new stables were erected and fitted out to perfection. Kilarney's cattle bloodlines are also on track the breeding program is producing cattle that are perfect for the Australian market and they always get top dollar when they are sent to market and Kilarney bulls are very much sort after. Xander is almost 3 and now has his own pony but today he's sitting with Stevie on her horse Eve while his little brother Jake is happily sitting with Alex. "Giddy up Evie Giddy up." Xander calls. "I think it's time to canter Alex." Stevie laughs. "Yeah righto we'll be right behind you." They urge the horse on. Stevie presses her legs into the Eve and clicks her up. Immediately the mare responds Xander giggles and holds on tight. Stevie has her arm around him too. "Faster Mummy faster." He giggles. " Giddy up Evie giddy up." Stevie smiles as she listens to her little boy. He has no fear, none at all. Alex is close behind with Jake and the little fellow is giggling happily saying Se Se Se Se which is his version of horsey. Alex spurs His horse Paterson on; soon they catch up with Stevie and Xander. Riley is standing watching as they come across the paddock, just as Nick and Tess pull up with the girls. "They're amazing aren't they?" Tess says. Riley looks at her and says" What Stevie and Alex?" Tess says. "Well yes but I mean the boys. They sit so well. Especially Bull, Stevie really doesn't have to hold him does she?"Riley laughs and say" Well they've been riding horses since they could sit, and they've got the best teachers." As Stevie and Alex pull the horses, up to a walk, Bull yells, 'Unca Rirey Evie runned fast." Riley smiles at the little boy and says " Yeah Mate, Evie runned very fast, was it fun?" Bulls' smile tells the story best, it was a lot of fun. Riley reaches up and takes the little boy from Stevie as she dismounts. Bull wraps his arms around Riley's neck. Riley thinks I'm going to miss these little fellows so much. Nick has moved over to Alex and has Jake in his arms the little boy smiles and hugs his uncle. Nick loves these little boys they have such spirit and yet they are so young. Alex dismounts and takes Jake back from Nick. "What's happening Nick?" Alex asks "Oh Tess and I thought we'd come over for a coffee and let the kids have a play for awhile. "Swap Tess." Alex says Handing Jake to her and lifting Clare high up onto Patterson's back "Hang on Clare bear." Alex says. As he walks Patterson to the stable he asks Clare " Want to help Uncle Alex brush his horse?" The little girl smiles and nods. Stevie has done the same handed Bull over to Tess's care and is making faces at Belle. Belle is laughing and its contagious everyone laughs at Stevie's antics and at the giggling little girl." Want to come with Auntie Stevie?" Belle runs into Stevie's arms she lifts her up kisses her and says "Want to sit on Aunty Stevie's horsey." Belle reaches for the horse. Stevie lifts her up and holds the back of her shirt just in case she wobbles. Belle smiles broadly. Stevie yells over her shoulder" Hey Tess would you flick the kettle on we'll be about 10 or 15 minutes." Tess yells "Righto." Fifteen minutes later Stevie and Alex are walking back to the house. Belle is in Alex's arms and she snuggles in, then leans back holds his face and kisses him, a lovely sloppy two year old kiss. He laughs and she does it again Stevie is holding Clare's hand and glances up as Belle delivers another sloppy two year old kiss. Stevie smiles and says "I think you've found a friend Alex." He laughs and says. "Yeah I don't know what I've done to deserve these kisses though." They both laugh as Belle delivers another one. Alex wipes his mouth and says. "I'm about to drown Stevie there is so much drool on my face." As they reach the veranda Alex moves to put Belle down but she hangs on. Stevie laughs when Alex says "Stevie, can you help."Nick and Tess are laughing as Stevie tells of the walk to the house Nick pipes up and says "Welcome to my world mate. I get hugged and kissed all the time and the drool. Tess is the worst for drool though." Tess pretends to hit him and laughs. Stevie has Belle in her arms and asks "Belle would you like a biscuit?' the little girl reaches for the offered biscuit. Stevie says" Ta" and Belle, repeats "Ta" "Good girl Belle" Stevie coos. They spend the next half an hour chatting and the little ones play around them. Directly Belle moves to Alex and tries to climb onto his lap. He lifts her into his arms she snuggles into his chest and begins to suck her thumb. As they continue to talk Tess says "Alex she's asleep." Alex glances down at his tiny niece. She's a little cutie and something pulls at his heart as he watches her. Stevie is right it would be nice to have their own little girl. Alex lifts Belle kisses her forehead and she snuggles into his chest. He smiles. "We need another meeting Alex." Nick says." Yes we were talking about that the other day." Stevie says. "I reckon we need to invite Kate and Riley to this one. I reckon they're about to leave us. After their wedding next month I think they'll go" Alex says. Tess is shocked and says "Do you really think they'll still go Alex?" "Of course they will Tess they have to make enough money so they can buy their own place. We can't pay them that much unfortunately." "Well we need to make sure we have something extra special as a wedding present for them because without their hard work and expertise we wouldn't be in the position we are today." Nick says and they all agree, but the thought of Riley and Kate going makes everyone sad and they change the subject.


	20. Chapter 20

After Nick and Tess leave Stevie says "Alex, Moira is going to mind the boys for awhile we need to go to town." Alex looks at her and says "Oh Ok what are we going to town for Stevie?" Stevie is excited but also fearful of Alex's reaction so she steps towards him and places her hand on his chest. "I think I'm pregnant Alex." He pulls her into his embrace and gently kisses her. She can feel his heartbeat racing. "Are you ok? Alex" She asks. "Honesty Stevie, Yes and No." He replies. "Ok let's talk about this." She says and he grins at her.

"Ok I thought you were on the pill." He states. "I am." She responds. "I'm confused then. If you're on the pill, how can you be pregnant?" He asks. She grins at him and says "Think back Alex about 6 weeks ago. I had gastro with the boys remember." He nods and says. "Yes of course I remember Stevie between the three of you I cleaned up vomit for days." He laughs. Stevie looks at him waiting for him to register. "Oh you vomited everything you swallowed for two days, including the pill!" She grins and says "Yes that's what I think has happened."

Later that day they're at the Doctors surgery and as Stevie name is called Alex stands and goes in with her. After she has been examined the Doctor says "Yes ,Mrs Ryan you're pregnant congratulations." Alex leans over and kisses her. The Doctor says "Do either of you have any questions?" Alex says "I do. How far is Stevie pregnant?" "I'd say around 6 weeks." The Doctor replies. "Can she have a caesarean?" Alex asks.

This is a new doctor to town and he's unfamiliar with them. "Well Mr Ryan I don't think that will be necessary." Alex looks at him and sounds angry and says "Have you even read her file." "Alex, calm down it's ok." Stevie tries to sooth him. The Doctor quickly glances at Stevie's file and then exclaims. "How in the hell did they let you have these children naturally?" "That's my point exactly." Alex says and adds "I delivered both of our boys one in a paddock and one on the side of the road." Stevie can hear the hurt and fear and anger rising in him.

"Mr Ryan I assure you she will not be having a baby of that size naturally and I will deliver this baby and it will be in a hospital not a paddock." Alex stares at him. Stevie watches as Alex's face softens "You won't let her go through that again?" "No Mr Ryan she should have been monitored better than that and once the baby reached a certain size your wife should have been given a c section not a natural birth. Particularly with the last baby you are lucky you didn't lose her." The Doctor says and continues. "Now I'd like to book you in for an ultra sound in one weeks time so we can get an accurate date then we'll do another one at 12 weeks another at 18 weeks and finally one at around 30 weeks by then we should have a clear indication of how big this baby is going to be and whether you have c section.

Do either of you have any questions?" "What size will the baby have to be for me to have her naturally?" Stevie asks. The Doctor looks at her smiles and says. "No more than eight pounds. So you think it's a girl this time Mrs Ryan." "You can call me Stevie and I don't think it's a girl. I know it's a girl." She grins back at him. "Right Stevie do you have any other questions?" Stevie says "I had gastro six weeks ago and vomited for two days. This is why I'm pregnant isn't it." The Doctors laughs and says" Well that's part of the reason you're pregnant." Stevie grins at him.

The Doctor turns and looks at Alex. "Now Mr Ryan any more questions?" Alex smiles and says "You can call me Alex and I think I owe you an apology. We've been through a lot having our boys and I have to admit I'm scared about Stevie being hurt again. I may have over reacted a little before." The Doctor laughs and says "Alex I'm glad you're scared for your wife and that you're looking out for her. I wouldn't want it any other way." He reaches his hand out to shake Alex's hand and says "Congratulations Alex you're going to be a Daddy again." Alex grins and shakes his hand. As they stand Alex sweeps Stevie into his arms, his lips are upon hers quickly, softly completely and she responds, she hears nothing, sees nothing, only him and his safe arms and his beautiful soft lips. "Excuse me. Hello." They part and look at the Doctor he is grinning at them and says "Wow I'd say the way he kisses you Stevie would have also been a contributing factor in you becoming pregnant." They all laugh as he shows them the door.

Marcus and Grace have bathed and dressed the girls and have organized Dinner, Stevie, Alex, Tess, Nick, Riley and Kate will be here soon. "Do you really think they'll go after the wedding?" Grace says sadly." Well Alex seems to think so. We've all known this was about how long they'd stay. They have their own life to begin." Marcus says as he hugs her." Kate's become a great friend to you hasn't she?" Marcus says. "Yeah they both have, they are so much more than workers, they're family. Think about it Marcus they have both been through so much with all of us not just me." He nods and says " Especially with Stevie they have both been such good friends to her." Later that night after dinner talk turns to the farms and the next steps. As Nick is about to start Riley interrupts. "Mate I think I need to tell you something first." Stevie is sitting beside him and she draws breathe. Riley glances at her and tears are rolling freely down her face. Riley is stunned until she says "You're leaving aren't you?" Riley quickly looks around the table and notices more tears.

When, he says. "Yes, we are." Stevie sobs. Everyone knew this was coming but the fact that Stevie is so upset has thrown everyone completely even Alex. Riley looks at Alex and then puts his arms around her she accepts his embrace and cries uncontrollably into his chest. Riley finds his owns eyes brimming with tears just listening to her. "Hey Mate we'll be back from time to time." He offers. Stevie cries for awhile longer and eventually gets control of her emotions. "I'm sorry Riley. I knew this day was coming but it doesn't make it any easier you are one of my best friends and I'm going to miss you so much." Hearing her words makes him feel like his heart will break. "Hey Stevie I feel the same way about you." She looks at him with sad eyes and says " Plus you're taking our Kate away. What are we going to do without you both." Tears trickle down her face again. Kate moves over to her and they hug and cry together." Righto let's get a few beers going and you can go and wash your faces girls.

As the girls move off Alex places his arm around Riley shoulder. "You two mean a lot to all of us Mate and we're going to miss you both heaps." Riley grins and says "Changed ya mind since ya first met me Alex." And they both laugh. Eventually the girls return and Stevie has composed herself. Riley hugs her and says "Are you right now Mate?" "Well no guarantee I could burst into tears again at any moment." They both laugh. They all resume the meeting Nick says "We're on track with our water and our crops and all breeding programs this next stage is all about herd and flock management and injecting more into our bloodlines.

Stevie and Alex are heading over to Montana in USA next week to check out some Quarter Horses so we have to help cover their work for 10 days . "Oh Wow are you taking the boys with you?" Kate asks. "Yes we thought that would be best." Alex offers. Marcus then says. "We've got two new stud rams coming onto Drovers and a new bull over to Wilgul. We thought we needed to bring in some different attributes for our bloodlines, And this new stock has those qualities. We've allowed for new shedding on both Wilgul and Drovers and a new entertainment area here on Wilgul which will double as a play area for the girls in winter. Any questions?"

" Right we're on the home stretch now." Nick says. "Grace we've got a nice surprise for you?" Grace smiles and says "I love surprises." Nick continues" Well with your family growing I know it's been a bit tricky juggling Meg, Moira and our kids, your kids and Stevie and Alex's so we've hired a live in Nanny for Wilgul we have a transportable home being delivered next week and the new nanny arrives the beginning of next month." Grace is grinning from ear to ear and says "Oh thank you so much that will make life so much easier."

"Righto Alex you're up" Nick says. Alex grins and says "Riley and Kate we knew you were getting ready to leave us so we wanted to give you something to come back for. We've put our heads together and come up with the following. Now you have to understand that you mean more to us that our Overseers, you are our friends and we class you as family. We have picked out 100 head of our best cattle, and 2 of our filly foals and they will be branded as yours." Riley and Kate are shocked and Kate says" Alex that is very generous but way too much." Alex laughs and says "Sit down Kate and don't be rude you can't refuse a gift." They all laugh.

"Anyway they'll be branded as yours and we'll run them with ours and each calf or foal will be branded kept or sold and recorded against your names. You have both worked so hard for us over the years and we wanted to give you something to have when you finally buy your own farm. So I've spoken to Riley and he's told me you're heading West to the mines for a few years so by the end of that time we'll have grown a nice little starter herd for you. There are two conditions though. If we go into drought and you want us to try and hold them you have to send cash to contribute to hand feeding."

Riley asks "And what's the other condition?" "You have to both come and check on them at least once a year preferably around Christmas time." They all laugh when Riley says "Alex you could just invite us to visit. Meeting adjourned we need beer." Alex says and they all laugh. Alex walks over to Stevie and slides his hands around her waist as he nuzzles into her neck he whispers "Are you Ok?" She turns and places her hand on his chest and says "Yes I'm fine, a little dehydrated with all the crying." "If you get tired you let me know and I'll take you home straight away alright."Alex says as he leans to kiss her. "Oi enough of that." Marcus says then continues." So when are you going to tell us?" Stevie and Alex look at each other puzzled . Alex says "Tell you what?" The room has stopped to watch and listen.

Marcus grins and says "The new baby?" Alex looks at Stevie and she bites her lip and whispers "I didn't say anything. Did you?" "No I never said a word." He whispers back. "Don't know what you're talking about Marcus." Marcus laughs. "Well the whole town is talking about the kiss, outside the Doctors surgery today?" Alex grins and says "Bloody Hell." They all congratulate them. "I'm only 6 weeks." Stevie says. "We were going to wait a few more weeks before we said anything." "Damn." Kate says "We won't be here for this one." "That's ok you can meet her at Christmas when you come to check your cattle." Alex quips and they all laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

Riley and Kate are talking about the meeting and their friends. "Oh Riley I don't know how you didn't cry when Stevie dissolved like that." Kate says still sounding sad about the whole thing. Riley looks at her and says "I know Stevie is usually so strong and when you see her like that it breaks your heart. I did get a bit teary and it took all my strength to hold it together." Then he adds "I don't know if I'll be so good when we actually leave Kate. I've had some great times here." Kate hugs him and says "Yeah me too. Even though I was twenty when I arrived, I've grown up here. You know even though I'm excited about our next steps I wish we could stay Riley." He hugs her and says "We'll come back often to visit Kate and who knows maybe one day we'll come back to live." She smiles at him. "Yeah that's a nice thought."

Grace is very excited about the new Nanny. "Marcus did you know about the Nanny?' He smiles and says "I had no idea but it's a lovely surprise. It will take a lot of pressure off you." He leans over and kisses her. "I knew about the entertainment area and I thought that was brilliant. Just think in the winter we'll actually get washing dry we'll hang it under the veranda plus the girls will have somewhere to ride their bikes they won't go stir crazy in winter being kept inside all the time." Grace smiles she loves that he thinks about housework and the children it's not just about the farm.

Nick and Tess are also talking about Stevie's reaction at Riley and Kate leaving. "Tess were you surprised Stevie reacted like that?" Nick asks. "Um, Yes and No. Stevie has a beautiful heart Nick but because she had such a tough younger life she learnt to hide her emotions. I think what we saw was just her being able to be herself with people she knows and trusts." Tess offers. "Tess I have to admit it. She just about broke my heart. Stevie is normally so tough and so strong and just listening to her sobbing made me want to walk over and hug her. Any wonder Alex doesn't want to hurt her. I'd hate to be responsible for making her cry." Nick says sadly. Tess smiles at him and reaches over to kiss him. "What was that for?" He asks. "Just for being such a sensitive and sweet man." Tess says. Nick grins and says "Just don't tell my brothers I'd never hear the end of it." They both laugh.

Over at Kilarney Stevie and Alex are tucked up in bed "How are you Stevie" Alex asks. "I'm Ok just a little tired." Alex moves his hand onto her tummy "So Cowgirl this babies a little girl? " Alex says. "Yes Alex your very own little girl." He grins at the thought" Got any names you like?" He asks." Oh I've already picked her name Alex." "Really Stevie don't I get a say?" Alex says smiling. "No you don't need a say because you'll love it and say yes that's perfect." Stevie says confidently. "Righto let me hear it." He says. Stevie smiles, breaths deeply and says "What's my favourite song?" Alex smiles and says "That's easy Georgia by Ray Charles." Stevie grins and says, "Yes that's right." "Georgia Ryan "Alex says "You're right Stevie it is perfect." "There's more Alex, our daughters name will be Georgia Clare Ryan." He smiles "Stevie that's a beautiful name." He hugs her close and kisses her. They fall asleep entwined in each other's arms.

Morning has arrived and Stevie and Alex are off overseas today. Riley is going to be very busy on Kilarney with Alex and Stevie away in the US but everyone will help so he's confident all will be well. It actually probably a good thing it will keep his mind of the wedding and his nerves. Rose has rung to speak to Stevie and Alex before they head overseas."Righto . Yes you too I love you here's Mum."Alex says as he hands the phone to Stevie."Hi Rose. Yes it's very exciting ah yes. How's your course going? Really! Oh that's wonderful. Oh, no I don't think so. No I never liked school anyway. Really. Well I'll think about it ok? Yes ok I love you too. Bye" Stevie puts the receiver down and has a thoughtful look on her face. She hears Alex call and she moves off to join him.

Stevie is asleep and Jake is snuggled in beside her. Across the Isle Alex is reading a story to Xander. From the speaker a man's voice announces they will be landing in 15 minutes and for the crew to prepare the cabin. Alex moves Xander beside him and places the little boy's seatbelt on. Stevie yawns and stretches rises and places Jake on Alex's knee." I'll be back in a minute." She says. "Oi Cowgirl." Alex calls. Stevie is standing beside him. "Can I have a kiss?" Smiling she leans down to kiss him.

As they come into land Stevie says to Alex "Rose wants me to do year 11 and 12 Maths and English online."Alex grins at her "That's great Mate you can get your leaving certificate, maybe even do other courses." She grins at him and says. "You already knew about this didn't you?"He smiles at her and says "Yes I did .It makes sense to me Rose feels guilty because you left school to have her and you often mention that you never finished high school. If you do this it will be good for the both of you. NO pressure though" Stevie smiles back at him. She needs to think about this, she hated school, she was good at it just hated the authority there and she'd rebelled, she wasn't overly fond of computers either and if she took this on it would involve both. Stevie decides to think about it and gets ready to land.

Moving from the plane Stevie has Jake and Alex has Xander they thank the crew and as they move into the lounge a short stocky bloke is holding a sign that says Alex and Stevie Ryan. As they move over to him he introduces himself "How do you do my name is Ken Davies." Alex holds his hand out and says "G'day, Ken I'm Alex Ryan and this is my wife Stevie."

As Stevie moves to shake Kens hand he says "Well you'd have to be the prettiest Stevie I've ever met." Stevie blushes and says "My name is actually Stephanie but I prefer Stevie." Ken smiles at her then says hello to the boys, Xander holds out his chubby little hand and says "Hello my name is Bull Ryan." Ken shakes the little boys hand and says "Well ain't you a cutie."

Ken continues "We've got a drive of about an hour and a half but I'll stop once we're out of the city and you can have a stretch it's a long tiring flight you've just been on." "Thanks Ken that would be great. Stevie rolls up into a little ball and sleeps like a baby. It's a little bit tricky for me to get comfortable on a plane." Ken smiles and thinks to himself I can see why you'd be uncomfortable even if you had three seats to spread out on. Ken feels a tugging on his trousers he looks down and Bull is pulling at them, when Bull has eye contact he says " We're going to see horsey's." Ken smiles and says "Yes we are sonny some of the best in the country."

Later that afternoon Stevie and Alex are ready to look around. "So Alex what would you like to do first look around or have a ride?" Ken asks. "Ride Daddy Ride" Xander says. They all laugh." It looks like the little fella wants to ride." Alex says. Ken says "We don't really cater for the little ones." "That's ok." Stevie says "They'll ride with us." Ken looks unconvinced but shows them down to the stables. A short time later Alex is on his horse and Jake is happily in front of him. Stevie mounts up onto a beautiful buckskin mare she leans down and says "Bull, Are you ready? our horses name is Sylvie"

Ken watches as the little boy quietly moves over towards his Mother and gently speaks to the horse "Hello Sylvie My name is Bull Ryan." The mare drops her head and the little boy pats her nose talking to her constantly then he runs his hand along her neck and Stevie takes his hand and lifts him onto the saddle. "Ready when you are Ken." Alex says. They walk out past beautiful brood mares heavy in foal. "Ken you've got some beautiful animals here." Stevie says. "Thanks Stevie we've been breeding Quarter horse for 30 years. So you would like to think we'd have some good bloodlines by now." Stevie smiles at him.

Xander says" Giddy up Sylvie Giddy up." Ken smiles and says. "Your little boy likes to ride faster. Will they be ok if we trot?" Alex laughs and says "Ken they'll be ok if we canter, they ride with us all the time at home." "Ok if you're sure." They all move the animals into a canter. Jake giggles and says " Se Se Se Se." Xander laughs and says "Giddy up Sylvie Giddy up, Faster Mummy Faster." Ken notices that these little boys sit very well. They obviously ride a lot with their parents who are also excellent riders.

After they've had a good look around they head back to the stable. Stevie stops and tells Xander to hold on tight as she dismounts. Stevie then lifts Xander down and tells him to move over near the door so she can help Alex with the little fellow. Jake holds his arms out to his Mother and she takes him into her embrace and kisses him and says "Was that fun Jakey?" Stevie hands the reins to Alex, he kisses her and she moves over to Xander and gently takes his hand. "Your little boys sit well in the saddle." Ken offers.

Alex grins and says "We've had them on horses since they could sit Ken." "It shows Alex, you and Stevie both ride well too." Stevie has joined them and says "We also fall well , Ken.' Ken looks confused and Alex laughs and says "We met riding the Rodeo circuit Ken." Ken looks impressed and says "Well that explains a lot. So did you win much?" Ken asks. Alex smiles broadly and says "We did ok. Didn't we Cowgirl." Stevie smiles at him and says. "Yes we did ok." "I'm guessing you must be getting hungry by now and be in need of a shower." Ken says then adds. "I'll show you to your room. We've given you an adjoining room with a shared bathroom. Thought that might be easiest for you with boys. Will they eat with us or would you prefer for them to have dinner first? I just need to tell the cook and he'll sort a meal for them.'

Alex says " What do you think Cowgirl?" Jake is snuggling into her chest and Xander is looking tired too. "I think we'll bath them and feed them and then have dinner ourselves if that's ok. They've had a big day." Stevie says. "That's fine. So we'll have dinner at 7pm and I'll send a meal up for the boys in say half an hour." Ken says .Stevie smiles and says "Thank you Ken that sounds wonderful." As they head towards the house Alex has Xander on his shoulders. Ken smiles to himself when he hears the older boy say "Giddy up Daddy giddy up." And the big man jumps around while his little boy roars laughing. The pretty little red head walks close by holding their baby in her arms. Ken likes them and thinks it should be an easy week having them around.

Back on Kilarney Riley has everything under control with help from Patrick and Marcus. He's a ball of nervous energy. In two weeks he'll marry Kate and then they'll fly to Western Australia for their honeymoon and find work in one of the mining towns. It's going to be really difficult leaving this life and all of their friends behind but if they want their own farm this is the quickest way to start, 2 or 3 years on big wages will find them with a great deposit for a property. Kate is equally filled with excitement and dread.

Riley knows once they start she'll be brilliant Kate is very goal orientated and saving for a property will be their goal and she will fine tune their budget and make it all achievable quickly. Riley loves that about her, Kate is focused, hard working and so damn cute , the perfect package. He smiles to himself. "What are you smiling about?" Marcus quips. Riley looks up and says " I was just thinking about everything that will happen in the next few weeks." " Oh so you're smiling because you're leaving us?" Marcus says grinning. "No I was smiling because I'm marrying Kate actually." He says grinning then adds." Plus I won't have to look at your ugly mug every morning." They both laugh. "Big moments in life are coming your way Riley." Marcus says with a more serious tone to his voice." Riley breathes deeply smiles and says "They sure are and I can't wait.'


	22. Chapter 22

Xander and Jake are bathed, dressed and Alex is reading them a story so Stevie jumps into the shower. Alex lies across the bed reading to the boys and notices Jake has already fallen asleep and Xander is having trouble keeping his eyes open. Alex lowers his voice almost to a whisper and continues reading after a few minutes Xander eyes close and stay shut. Alex doesn't move but lays their looking at them. He loves them so much even though they are still so young they are big boys, much taller than children the same age and they are very good looking boys. He smiles to himself thinking I may be biased but they are handsome boys. Already their personalities are emerging. They are easy going, tough and funny little boys, ready to laugh easily. Xander has his Mothers eyes and Jake has her grin. Alex smiles.

Stevie has jumped out of the shower and had dried herself and moved to the door to hurry Alex into the shower. She stands watching him he is such a handsome man and he is hers. As she watches she notices the look on his face as he gazes at their boys, their handsome little boys so much like their father. Strong, funny and tough they have his personality and are mischievous like him, she wonders if that's what he was like as a little boy. Sadly she thinks Alex had Harry as a father and he would have been a hard and mean man, she feels sad when she thinks of Alex as a little boy with his generous gentle heart being bullied to be tough by Harry.

Stevie little boys are very lucky to have Alex as their father. Alex looks up at notices her at the door he gently stands covering the boys leans to kiss them and moves towards her. "Are you going to have a quick shower Alex it's almost 7pm." Stevie whispers. "I thought we had a bit more time than that Stevie." He says grinning at her. She knows what he's thinking. "No Alex just time for a shower." His lips are upon hers quickly and softly she responds and then pushes away grinning. "Alex just get into the shower and don't be starting that." He laughs as he moves into the bathroom and says "You're no fun Stevie."She grins as she moves to get dressed.

Tess and Nick have just put Belle down for her morning sleep and are having a coffee on the veranda. Clare is playing down at the cottage with Meg while she does some gardening. "Oh we've got visitors coming down the drive." Nick says. They watch as a car pulls up and blonde women climbs out smiling. Tess is up off the porch and running. "Jodie Oh my God Jodie." The sisters embrace both crying. Matt is busy unbuckling the children from the back seat. Adam is three and a half and Beth is just past two years old as the stand shyly by their father Nick walks towards them. "Matt it's so good to see you. What are you doing here?" Nick says. Matt grins and says "We're free to live our own lives again. No more running no more hiding. We've come home if you'll have us." Nick hugs his brother in law and says "Welcome home Mate Welcome home."

Stevie and Alex are enjoying their evening meal with Ken and his wife Jean and several others when the phone rings and Jean answers it. "Yes that's right. Yes she is can you hold for one minute please." "Excuse me Stevie the call is for you from Australia." Stevie looks stunned "Alex something must be wrong." "It's alright Stevie you don't know that." Stevie rises and Alex watches as she takes the call. "Hello Stevie Ryan." She draws breath and tears roll freely down her cheeks the room is quiet. Alex rises and puts his arm around her she sobs into his chest; he can hear a voice saying "Hello Stevie are you there?"

Alex takes the phone from her and says "Hello Alex Ryan speaking." Everyone watches as his face lights up "Jodes how in the hell are you? Oh that's great Mate." He kisses the top of Stevie's head" No she's fine Mate just a bit overwhelmed. Yes she's crying. Really! Oh that's brilliant news. Yeah how's Matt? Oh that's fantastic, oh really. How old? Hey almost the same as ours." he laughs and then says. "Righto I will. Yes we'll ring tomorrow right ok bye." He hangs the phone up and moves Stevie away from him so he can look at her; he holds her face in his hands and wipes her tears then grins and says. "It's ok beautiful they're safe." He leans in and kisses her. The room watches amazed. His lips are gentle and soft and she reaches up and places her arms around his neck he pulls her soft body tighter into his embrace she responds and then he releases his kiss, smiles at her and says "Are you ok now?" She nods and he hugs her. Suddenly they are aware of eyes watching then.

"Jodie you look fantastic. I'm so glad you're all safe." Tess says hugging her sister. "I've missed you so much. Oh Nick run and grab Meg." Jodie says "its ok Tess, Mum knows we're coming. I was only allowed to tell her at first." "So how did Stevie take it?" Nick asks." I didn't speak to her I spoke to Alex."Jodie grins. "Wasn't she there?" Nick asks "Yes she answered the phone, but couldn't speak she just cried." Jodie says.

"She seems to be doing a lot of that lately." Nick quips. Jodie looks puzzled" Riley and Kate are leaving and Stevie was really upset about it." "Obviously Stevie's changed a lot you don't see her cry much. But I think she feels more than she lets on." Jodie says. Nick nods and says "That's what Tess says too." "So Riley's leaving with Kate? Who's Kate?" Jodie asks.

Tess and Nick grin at each other. "Kate Manfredi ." Tess says. Jodie grins and says "Oh my god what happened to Africa and Dave?" "That didn't pan out Kate came back here. Riley and Kate have been together a couple of years now. They're getting married Saturday week" Nick says. "Jodie smiles broadly and says "That is the best news I've heard in ages. Where is she?" Jodie asks. "Down at the shearing sheds with Taylor. They'll be up for smoko soon." Tess says.

Stevie and Alex take their seats at the table and Stevie says "I'm sorry about that. We had some unexpected news from home." Everyone says there is no need for an apology but they all look puzzled. Alex says "We have some very dear friends that were placed into witness protection years ago because he was a witness in a huge drug case and we thought we'd never see them again. They have been allowed to resume their lives and they've just arrived back home." "Oh my goodness dear any wonder you were so upset." Jean says places her hand on Stevie's arm. Stevie smiles at her.

"So Stevie I have a question for you." Ken says smiling. Stevie looks at him expectantly. "Ken continues. "Now I hope you don't mind but while you were sorting out your little boys I've been playing detective. Was your maiden name Hall?" Stevie looks puzzled and says "Yes it was Ken." He laughs slaps his hand on his knee and says" I knew it. You and Alex did more than ok on the rodeo circuit. I googled the both of you." Alex laughs but Stevie looks shocked. "What do you mean you googled me?"Stevie asks. Ken smiles at her and says 'I typed women in rodeo Australia into the Google website on the computer and up came Stevie Hall dual Australia champion." She grins at him and says "Really I've never looked." Alex laughs and says "Stevie's not big on computers Ken" Stevie grins at Alex and flicks him. Then thinks to herself maybe I do need to do the courses Rose suggested. I might learn more about computers.

Taylor and Kate are walking back to the main house and Kate says "There's a car looks like we've got visitors." As they turn onto the veranda Kate squeals "Jodie oh my goodness." The two friends hug and cry and cry and hug and then they cry some more. Eventually Kate calms down and they all join into the conversation. Nick has called for a day off so all work ceases and they've rung Wilgul and Kilarney and have planned a BBQ lunch. Meg has arrived back at the homestead with Clare and the little cousins are having a lovely time getting to know one another. Jodie is in her element catching up with all the local gossip from the last few years.

Jodie is so excited for Stevie and is glad that Alex finally worked out what they had all known for years. "Jodie, wait until you see them together." Nick says "Why Nick do they still fight a lot?" Jodie asks. Nick laughs and says "They don't fight much anymore but if you remember how passionately they fought they love the same way." Jodie chuckles and says" Well that should be interesting." Tess has dragged out the photo albums and Jodie is eagerly catching up on all the familiar faces.

Tess shows Jodie, Alex and Stevie's wedding photo "Oh my goodness she looked gorgeous. Oh Matt look." Jodie says getting a little teary as she shows Matt the photo." We've missed so much. So were you Alex best man Nick?" Jodie asks "No I wasn't Jodes we were in Argentina and Tess wasn't well so we couldn't come." Nick says sadly.

Kate pipes up and says" It was an awesome day Jodes but lots of stuff happened that shouldn't have." They all laugh and joke as Kate retells the story of the proposal and the wedding, muddy horse's, overnight stays in jail and all the other funny things that happened.


	23. Chapter 23

Then the talk turns to babies and Tess and Jodie talk about their children, Grace and Marcus arrive and there are more babies to meet and cuddle and talk about. Eventually Jodie says "So have you got a photo of Alex and Stevie's boys?" Tess grabs a photo from inside and says. There you go Jodie who's children do you think these ones are?" Jodie laughs and says "Oh my goodness they are mini Alex's! Very cute, this one has Stevie's eyes and this one has her smile. Wow they are so cute. I can't wait to meet them are they good kids?" Everyone is talking at once "You'll love em Jodes they are funny little boys, rough and tumble and very easy going." Nick says.

Riley and Patrick have turned up and all greetings are given. Riley moves to hug Kate and says "How are you doing Kate?" "I'm great Riley. It's so good to see Jodie and Matt again. Even though we're due to leave, I can ring her and write to her now. I'm so glad I got to see her before we leave." Talk turns back to Jodie and Matt. Nick asks "So what is your last name now?" Jodie and Matt look at each other and Matt speaks "Well in the last 6 or 7 years I have had so many surnames is was a joke and as Jodie didn't get to have her real surname for very long we decided we'd all be McLeod's." They all laugh and Tess says "Jodie that's brilliant plus you have a son so our name will go on. Let's hope Adam McLeod has a son and lots of daughters." They all laugh as the little boy wanders past not knowing what his family is wishing for him.

"So Alex." Ken asks " While your here do you just want to hang around the ranch or if you'd like we could drive down through the Black Hills in South Dakota to Iowa, friends of ours own a Quarter Horse Stud there." "What do you think beautiful?" Alex asks. Stevie smiles at him and says. "Wherever you go I'll follow." He wants to kiss her right now but she's on the other side of the table, he grins at her and winks at her. Stevie smiles at him she's thinking the same thing. "The Black Hills sound great Ken and Iowa too. What sort of miles are we looking at?"Alex asks. "Oh I think it's around 960 miles to Kansas City." Ken says "Oh so only a day's drive." Alex says.

Everyone at the table looks shocked. Ken laughs "Only a day's drive Alex it's 960 miles." Alex laughs and says "Back home we have to drive two hours for milk. Or the local hospital is what Stevie 3hrs?" Stevie looks at him laughs and says "Not close enough Alex" He grins at her and says "No not nearly close enough beautiful." Their hosts look puzzled again so Alex explains" We were at my brothers place which is about 50 kilometres or 31 miles from our place and three hours from the hospital and Stevie went into labour with our youngest son, we left straight away and I delivered him beside the road a few miles from the hospital. Everyone claps and says. "Well done Alex."

He laughs and says "Well I was terrified at the time but not as scared as when Stevie had our eldest son." Ken says "Why what happened with him?" Alex looks at Stevie and smiles and says. "It was my birthday and Stevie had planned a beautiful sunset dinner for us. Xander wasn't due for another four weeks so she had everything planned so we could sleep under the stars. It was perfect." Alex breathes deeply and continues "I woke during the night and she wasn't beside me. I called for her and eventually she answered as she was having strong contractions, she was unable to answer and we were miles from nowhere so I delivered him too. It was very scary for both of us. Wasn't it beautiful?" Alex smiles at her and everyone can see the love between them.

"Sounds to me like together, you can do just about anything." Ken says. Alex looks around the table and quips. "Behind every good man there's a good woman." Everyone laughs. "So Alex, Do you want a day around here to recuperate or would you prefer to travel tomorrow?" "Well I think if we get an early night in we should be right in the morning. What do reckon cowgirl?" Stevie grins at him and says "Sounds like fun to me." "Hey Ken is there any Harley dealers near here?" Alex asks. Ken laughs and says "So you're a Harley man Alex?" Again Alex grins at Stevie and says" We spent part of our honeymoon on the back of a Harley. Horse power is horse power." They all laugh.

"Well we'll see how we go when we're in Iowa there's a factory a few miles from there." Stevie chuckles and says "Alex do you really need another Harley?" He laughs and says "It's not about needing one beautiful it's about wanting." He grins and winks at her and she knows he's not talking about motorbikes anymore. She smiles back at him. "I don't mean to be rude Ken but would you mind if Stevie and I had an early night. It's been a long day and Stevie tires easily at the moment." Alex says as he reaches to help Stevie up. Again there are puzzled faces looking at them. "Oh sorry I should explain myself Stevie's pregnant and that's why she tires easily." Alex says smiling at Stevie. They all congratulate them and wish them good night.

Back in their room Stevie laughs and says "Alex I wasn't even tired" "I know but I knew you'd want to go to bed and I thought you might like me to join you." He says laughing. Stevie giggles and says "What about the Harley comment?" Alex grins at her as he moves towards her and says "It's not about needing but about wanting Stevie" again she giggles as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her. "You're a bad man Alex Ryan." She says "Oh yeah." He says and adds "I'm going to show you just how bad I can be." Stevie smiles at him and says "Really." He nods at her and kisses her, lifting her up he carries her to the bed and says "Really."

Back at Drover's the BBQ is in full swing and Kate and Jodie are sitting having a beer together. "Oh Jodes I'm so glad you're back you can be in my wedding." Kate says smiling. Jodie laughs and says. "Kate it's two weeks away haven't you already got bridesmaid's sorted, dresses made?" Kate laughs and says "Jodie I'm Italian I can have as many bridesmaids as I want and Aunt Sophie made the dresses what's one more!" They girls laugh and then Kate says "Oh Jodes your kids are beautiful. I can't wait until we start a family." Jodie takes her hand and says. "Now how many will you have Kate?" Kate grins and says "Well my Nonno would like half a dozen grandsons but I wouldn't mind four children but I hope we get a mixed group.' Jodie smiles at her and says." How many does Riley want? Kate replies "Riley doesn't mind so long as they're healthy." "How did the family take to Riley?" Jodie asks and Kate laughs "They love him Jodes right from day one. My mum's besotted with him Dad loves him and Nona well I think she's got a crush on him especially if he has his shirt off." The both of them laugh and laugh. "Jodes it's so good to have you home." Kate says seriously. Jodie hugs her and says "It's so good to be home Kate."

A little over a week has passed and Jodie, Matt and their children have settled right back in to the Drover's way of life. Matt and Jodie take the children riding every morning, and Jodie feels like her soul is slowly being restored after all the years of running and hiding, it's so nice to ride freely across Drovers again. Life is sweet. Stevie and Alex will be home tomorrow and Jodie can't wait to see them and their little boys and to introduce their children to hers. Jodie is hoping Alex will take Matt on as overseer as Riley leaves in a few days to marry Kate. Everything is falling into place and Jodie heart feels full.

Tess is chatting to Nick about Jodie being home and the subject of Matt and work arise. "Can we afford to have him on Drover's Nick? It would be lovely for Beth and Adam if he was on this farm." Tess says. "No we can't Tess but I rang Alex and he said Kilarney can take him on. Alex actually he said that would be perfect as Riley is leaving. I'll check with Marcus and we'll get him back onto Drovers as soon as we can ok?" Nick says smiling at her. Tess grins at him and says "Yep perfect." He leans in to kiss her. She giggles and kisses him back.

Late in the afternoon Riley has driven over to Drovers. Nick and Matt are just finishing up a new fence down the drive when Riley pulls up. "G'day needs a hand?" Riley says." No we've just finished just have to pack up our gear and it's time for a beer I think?" Matt says. Nick looks at Matt and laughs and says "Gee it didn't take you long to get back in to the swing of things." "Well I was trained by Alex on Kilarney so what can I say." The three men laugh when Riley says "Yeah the big bugger works your arse off all day and when you're about to tell him to stick his job he grins and says wanna beer?" "So what's up Riley?" Nick asks "Oh Kate wants to ask me something about the wedding so. I finished up half an hour earlier and here I am. Should only take five minutes so if the beer is still on offer I'll see you soon." Riley drives onto Drover's Run and searches for Kate.

Its early morning in Montana and Alex is awake but still relaxing in bed. Stevie is sleeping beside him; her deep gentle breaths draw him to her. He loves watching her sleep. She moves and stretches blinks and wakes glancing at Alex she grins and says. "Good morning." His lips are upon hers and then he says "Good morning beautiful." Alex pulls her into his embrace, he wants her now while she is still warm and soft and relaxed. He kisses her again softly deeply. She moves away a little and says "Alex I'm not even awake properly yet." He grins and says "Well I thought I'd take you in your weakened state, less resistance." She smiles at him and moves to kiss him and says "You know I can never resist you." Sometime later they are up showered and dressed and organizing the boys who are awake, happy and full of energy. "Oh Alex I'm looking forward to going home today. I can't wait to see Jodie and Matt and meet their children." Stevie says. "Yeah I must admit as nice as it's been here I miss home too although we won't be there long we've got the wedding in Adelaide in a few days." Alex responds. "I wonder if Jodes will be in the wedding party." Stevie says. Alex laughs and says "Stevie of course she will they're best mates Kate will move heaven and earth to bring that about." Stevie laughs too.


	24. Chapter 24

Marcus is up early and drives out to the airport to pick up Alex and his family. As the plane lands and stops Alex and Stevie gather the boys and their belongings. "Unca Marcus." Xander yells as he hurls himself at his Uncle. Marcus lifts the little boy high into the air and swings him around he laughs and says "G'day mate. How are you?" "I'm gooood and I ride the horseys and fly in the plane and saw lots and lots of Harleys." Marcus grins and says "Sounds like lots of fun mate."

He looks at Alex and says "Harley's in Montana?" Alex grins and says "No we drove across three states to see them." Marcus shakes his head." So I'm guessing you bought a new bike?" "No I actually bought three." Alex says nudging Stevie. Marcus spins and says "Three! You were supposed to buy a stallion and four brood mares. I don't remember three Harleys being on the list." Alex laughs and says" Relax Marcus one for me and one each for my two brothers. They're cheap over there and I got a great deal to freight them with the horses." Stevie watches as Marcus's face changes from annoyed to excited. "Really you bought Nick and I one too?" Marcus says "Yeah I couldn't resist, got a brilliant deal and thought why not, we all work hard there has to be some rewards." Stevie moves forward and hugs him and says "Thanks for picking us up Marcus. Will you take us to see Jodie and Matt before you take us home?" Marcus laughs and says "I've already had instructions to bring you there first."

As they pull into Drover's Jodie is very nervous and excited she hasn't seen her dear friends in over 3 years, Matt reassures her everything will be ok. Tess and Nick are standing waiting to greet everyone too. The car door opens and Xander is running "Unca Nick, I flied in a plane, and rode horsey's and saw lots a Harleys." Nick laughs as he picks his nephew up, Xander wraps his arms around Nick's neck as Nick laughs and says "Did you mate that sounds like fun."

Jake has run into Tess's arms and has hugged her and given some sloppy kisses she is giggling as she swaps children with Nick. "Arny Tess I saw Harleys and flied in a plane and rode big horseys." Xander exclaims. "Oh Bull it sounds like you had a lovely holiday." Stevie and Alex have joined the group hugs are given and Jodie and Stevie have had a cry as they've hugged "God I've missed you." Stevie says "Not as much as we've missed all of you." Tess hugs Stevie and says "Welcome back how's the morning sickness?" Stevie smiles and says "I've only been sick twice in two weeks." Tess grins and says "Stevie that's great. Oh there's a letter here for you from Rose but it's addressed to Drover's care of me. I don't know why she'd do that? I'll go and get it" Stevie smiles. She knows exactly why Rose would do it. So everyone will know about it and Stevie won't be able to chicken out. Matt feels a tugging on his pants he looks down and Xander holds out his hand and says" Hello I'm Bull Ryan." Matt bends down to shake the little boys hand and says. "Hello my name is Matt pleased to meet you Bull" Before Bull can say anything else Alex says. "Bull you can call him Uncle Matt." Xander looks at Alex and Alex says "That's right Mate this is your Uncle Matt and Aunty Jodie."

The little boy throws his arms around Matt's neck and says. "Hello Unca Matt" Jodie just about dissolves when Xander pulls at her dress so she'll bend down, he wraps his chubby little arms around her neck and says "Hello Arny Jodie." She stands up still holding him with a tear on her cheek and says "Oh Stevie can I take him home?" Stevie laughs and says "No Jodes I had to work too hard to get him." Matt hands Jake over to Jodie and she gets lovely sloppy kisses. When Alex says "Bull these are your cousins Adam and Beth." Xander hugs them too." They all walk onto the veranda for a coffee as the children play. "Hey mate," Alex says calling to Matt, "you don't mind that I want the kids to call you and Jodes, Aunty and Uncle do you?" Matt grins and says "No mate I love it. It's been a long time of just Jodie, myself and the children. I think it will be really nice to feel like family and to have these two little cuties calling us Aunty and Uncle." Alex grins at him and says "Right mate we need beer."

Marcus, Nick and Alex are discussing the stallion and brood mares Alex and Stevie have purchased for Kilarney. " Mate wait until you see this Stallion he is perfect , he's chestnut, strong of bone, sure of foot we were able to see a few of his foals and they are spectacular." Alex enthuses. "So what brood mares did you buy?" Nick asks. "Well I chose two a pretty little buckskin and bay nice conformation both are in foal to another stallion and we got to see him awesome bloodlines, Stevie chose a fabulous young mare black shiny coat and she's in foal with a little colt at foot he's black too a little more expensive than we really wanted but it's a three in one deal so we'll wear that and Xander chose one." Alex says.

"Marcus and Nick look at him stunned and Nick says "You let a three year old choose and expensive item like a brood mare." Alex laughs and says "She is the pick of the bunch. He'd gone with Ken the owner feeding out and he took an instant liking to her and Ken said she followed Xander everywhere he went. So I bought her out of my own money. Wait until you see her she is beautiful. Fantastic temperament, strong of bone, throws awesome foals and her name is Buttercup." Nick and Marcus laugh "Buttercup?" Nick quizzes. Alex smiles and says "She is a Palomino, just don't judge wait until you see her first. "When do they arrive?" Marcus asks. "Three months mate and all the horsepower will be here!" Alex says grinning. Nick looks at him and says "You've bought another bloody Harley haven't you?" Marcus says "No he bought three of them!" "Three what in the bloody hell did you do that for? You can only ride one at a time Alex." Nick says gruffly. "I bought one for each of us Nick."Alex says laughing.

As the music rings out everyone rises craning their necks to get a glimpse of Kate as she comes down the Aisle. She looks beautiful and serene. Riley on the other hand looks like he's about to pass out he is so nervous. Kate has a multitude of cousins as bridesmaids and flower girls but the ones she happiest about are Jodie and little Beth. As she walks towards Riley she smiles and he grins back at her, today is the beginning of their life together.

Later at the reception Riley looks so much more relaxed than earlier and Kate is too as they move onto the dance floor for their waltz the Gungellan crew erupt with cheers and wolf whistles while everyone else looks shocked at their behaviour. Riley and Kate love it. These are their friends they have lived so closely to them over the years and endured fires, floods, droughts, broken hearts and love with them. Everyone quietens as the music starts and Riley and Kate begin to dance." Oh my god they are awesome." Tess says. Everyone agrees. Riley twirls her and she moves with him, they gaze at each other smiling and as the music stops he leans her backwards and kisses her. The entire crowd erupt with cheers of appreciation.

"Did you go to dance lessons Mate?" Alex quips when they eventually move to their table. Riley laughs and says "There is stuff you don't know about me Alex." Kate laughs and says. "Riley was a ballroom dance champion when he was younger! So he taught me." They all laugh "So what about the kiss at the end?" Nick asks. Riley says "No I just felt like doing that so I did!" "Well it was awesome to watch." Stevie says adding "I meant the dancing." They all laugh. "Riley, Kate we were all wondering if you have anything concrete for your honeymoon." Marcus asks. "No not really we want to save as much money as we can. So we thought we'd maybe do a fly drive trip. Why?" Marcus looks around the table and grins at the newlyweds.

Well we thought that so we passed the hat around and would like you both to have this." Riley takes the envelope from Marcus and hands it to Kate for her to open. "Oh my goodness we can't accept this you've already given us the cattle." Kate says looking shocked as she hands it to Riley. "No the cattle were a gift for all of your hard work on the farms. This is a wedding present and you can't return a present Kate" Alex says. "Two weeks in Cairns oh my goodness. You guys I love you all" Kate says as she begins to cry and hug everyone. Riley shakes everyone's hands and hugs them too. Alex says "Oh and guys we got you a secluded unit with your own private deck and spa." Everyone agrees you need them the most on your honeymoon.

Six months have passed and Riley and Kate are doing well, working for mining companies in Western Australia they keep in contact through Jodie. Kilarney's Quarter horses have arrived from the USA and everyone agrees they are going to add so much to Kilarney's bloodlines and as Alex said Buttercup is a fabulous purchase and will throw beautiful foals. Marcus and Nick are thrilled with their Harleys and the three plan a road trip sometime soon. Drover's is going from strength to strength and the farm is finally making money lots of it and they no longer live wool check to wool check. Over at Wilgul everything is expanding including Graces' girth as she is three months pregnant with baby number three. Marcus is thrilled even though they'll have 3 under 4, they have a Nanny know and she is brilliant and Grace finds her help invaluable.


	25. Chapter 25

Stevie and Alex are in Fisher for Stevie's final ultrasound. Today they'll find out just how big this baby is. Stevie is positive the baby is a girl and much smaller than the boys. Stevie's tummy is much smaller, she's had next to no morning sickness and has found she is much more comfortable, they'll also hopefully find out the sex as the last few ultra sounds the baby has been turned away.

As they sit in the waiting room Alex is laughing, every time he puts his hand on Stevie's tummy the baby kicks it. "Alex stop it "Stevie says laughing. He leans over her and kisses her and says "Sorry cowgirl but this bub is our last and I just want to enjoy everything about the pregnancy." Stevie smiles at him and reaches for his hand and places it back onto her tummy on cue the baby kicks it. Stevie giggles too.

"Stevie, Alex would you like to come through?" The Doctor says. He leads them through to the ultra sound room and tells them he's going to sit in on their session. As the screen lights up and shows the baby Stevie and Alex are enraptured. "Well you were right Stevie's your baby is a little girl." Stevie looks at Alex and he is beaming and he reaches over and kisses her. "Right I think you'll be very happy to know everything is where it's supposed to be and judging by the measurements I've taken I think you'll be right to have her naturally." The Doctor says.

"So how big will she be." Alex asks anxiously. "Well I can't be exact Alex but I'd say somewhere between 7 to 71/2 pounds." Alex is shocked will she be alright if she's so little?" The Doctor laughs "Alex that is a normal sized baby your boys were very big babies especially for a woman Stevie's size to have. They were that size because of your size. I'd guarantee both of your boys will be six footers your daughter will be lucky to be the same height as her Mother." Alex nods and asks "Do you think she'll be premature like the boys?" The Doctor replies. "I think you'll find the reason the boys were early was because there was no more room for them, while this little one will have ample room.

I will continue to monitor you closely Stevie but I think you'll find you'll hang onto her longer and labour will be better." They thank the Doctor and head outside. Alex holds her and kisses her deeply. She smiles up at him and says "Alberto was right 2 big boys and a girl." Alex smiles and says "I can't wait Stevie, we get to rear a little girl it was fun with Rose but she was two thirds grown by the time she came into our lives together." Stevie smiles at him. Alex grins at her and says "Right we need to go shopping now. We have so many pink things to buy." Stevie giggles as he takes her hand and leads her towards the shops.

Later that night the boys are in bed and Alex is lying on the couch and Stevie is sitting between his legs leaning back onto him watching television. Alex has his arms around her tummy and the baby is moving around a lot. "Stevie?" "Yeah." "Does it feel funny?" He says. Stevie turns and looks at him and says "Does what feel funny Alex?" "Having a baby move inside you?" He says.

She smiles "Well in the beginning it feels funny because you're not sure if what you're feeling is the baby, then when they really get going its lovely. I found it really difficult with the boys towards the end because there was no room and they had their heads down and it felt like their feet were pushing my ribcage all the time. Sometimes I cried with pain and I couldn't sleep very well because their kicking woke me. But mostly it was really nice. It makes me feel so very special being pregnant, very feminine and very clever.

After the birth I missed them." She says sadly. Alex is puzzled and says "What do you mean you missed them?" "Well for months you feel them moving, stretching, growing and you've felt it Alex, when they get hiccups," He smiles and she continues. "And then they're born and all that feeling stops and I sort of feel empty." She whispers. He hugs her and nuzzles into her neck and says "Oh god Stevie I love you." She turns and kisses him. "I love you too" She places her hands on his hands which are on her belly and a short time later their baby girl settles.

A couple of months later Stevie is almost due and Grace is 51/2 months pregnant and again the girls are doing supply runs and boundary checks with Xander, Jake, Stella and Keira onboard. Any little job they can manage they do and everyone is amazed at how they keep going. Both girls know, the harder they work now, the better life will be in the future and neither is afraid of hard work.

Tess and Jodie have Meg to help with the children and they too work long hard hours but they can see the plan is working all the family is prospering and each month the balance sheets look better and better.

Shearing is due to be done and they bring in a few contractors as Stevie and Grace are out of action for a few more months. Wilgul only run a few hundred sheep so Marcus and Nick have organized to truck them over to Drovers. Nick has finely tuned the equipment and the rosters so everyone that can help will. Drover's has the largest number of sheep of the three properties and it may take them two weeks to complete the task. Kilarney will be next but these days they only run a little under a thousand head so a week should see them done. Marcus and Nick have decided to bring in a third contractor to help with the shearing because with Stevie due to have the baby it will take Alex out of the picture for a while.

Nick and Tess are in the kitchen at Drovers and Nick says. "Tess I think we need to plan a holiday."Tess grins and says "Oo I like the sound of that Nick. Where are we going?" She moves to put her arms around him. "I was thinking somewhere tropical maybe the Islands off Queensland or Fiji. I'd like to go to a resort that is family friendly you know with a crèche so we can have time together but also with lots of things we can do together as a family. We're going to be really busy by the end of the year so if we go it can't be later than the month after next. What are your thoughts Tess?" "I love it. Tropical beaches, sunshine, alone time with you."Tess says laughing. Nick grins and leans over to kiss her and says "Lots of alone time with you." "Book it Nick, Book it!" Tess says laughing then reaches to hug and kiss him.

"Hey Grace that fence is down over there."Stevie says. Grace drives towards the fence Stevie is pointing at."You're right Stevie is the gear in the back or did Marcus take it out."Grace says. Stevie winds down the windows in the car and tells the children to be good Mummy and Aunty Grace are just going to fix the fence. "Yes Strainers are here Stevie."Grace calls from the back of the car. Together the two girls sort out the fence it's hard work but they've done it a thousand times before. All in all it takes about twenty minutes and they're done. As they get back into the car Grace says. "Bloody hell Stevie that kind of work puffs me out these days."Stevie laughs and says "You're not wrong Grace. Just as well they didn't put us on fence duty they'd have to allow a lot more breaks for us."They both laugh.

"Hey Stevie, your hand is bleeding."Grace says in concerned voice. "Yeah I know I cut it on the barbed wire because I didn't bring my gloves. It'll be right I've put a tissue on it" Stevie says. "Righto let's get these babies back for sleeps."Grace says as she starts the car Stevie laughs and says."Three of them are already asleep Grace."Again they laugh. The drive along silently until Grace speaks. "Stevie, do you ever feel like you need to pinch yourself because life is so good."Stevie smiles at her friend and says "All the time Grace. If someone had told me 6 years ago I'd be married to Alex living on Kilarney and driving around pregnant with you and our babies in the back I would have told them they were mad."

Grace is laughing and says "We make a great pair though don't we it's like tag team babies you have one then I do, you have another one then I do."Stevie laughs and says "You're on your own now Grace the Ryan production team have shut up shop." Grace says "Yeah right Stevie the way you two are, there will be more Ryan's for sure."

Stevie looks at her friend and says "No there won't be Alex had a vasectomy months ago."Grace looks shocked "What I couldn't imagine Alex would do that." Stevie smiles at her and says "he was the one that suggested it. I said I thought I should go and have my tubes tied and he said no your body has done enough plus he said it was easier for him. So off he went, done."

Grace looks shocked and then gets a funny grin on her face and says "Does it make a difference?"Stevie laughs and says "Grace that's a bit personal." "Well does it?'Grace pushes. Stevie laughs and says "The only difference it makes is we don't have to worry anymore about birth control, no more pills. I love it."" Grace says "You know that's not what I meant Stevie." Stevie looks at Grace, smiles and says. "Everything is as wonderful as before." "Right I may have to drop some hints for Marcus when we're finished."Grace says. "How many children are you guys going to have?"Stevie asks. "Just one more I think four is a nice number."Grace says smiling. Alex and Marcus are standing, chatting and waiting as the girls pull up at Wilgul.


	26. Chapter 26

Shearing is a well under way and Grace and Stevie are helping with meals and smoko's for everyone it's a big job as they have 18 to cater for breakfast, lunch, dinner, morning and afternoon smoko. With Rhonda's help Stevie and Grace have made cakes, biscuits and slices and most of the deserts previously so as the actually meals are all that needs to be done daily. Moira and Meg are minding the children and babies so as the free up the girls for meals. Stevie especially wanted to do it this way as she's due to have her baby and wants to contribute somehow.

By the second week Nick is really impressed as they are way ahead of schedule and will finish on Wednesday Thursday at the latest. Morning smoko rolls around and Grace and Stevie arrive a little earlier than usual as they lift the eskies from the back Stevie says "Oh Grace can you quickly gets Alex." "Why what's the matter'?" Grace asks."My water just broke Grace quickly get Alex."Grace runs into the shearing shed and Stevie can hear her yelling "Alex! Alex! Quick Stevie needs you.' He is at her side in an instant. "Hey cowgirl it's alright I'll get the car."He tells her. "Alex I'm ok but you need to have a shower first."He looks at her amazed "A shower now?" "You stink Alex. Like sheep manure I'm not driving to town with you smelling like that."The gathered group all laugh. "

"She's right mate you could be in delivery awhile and you don't smell pretty."Nick says. Alex looks angry and says to Nick "Right, I'll have a shower and you can deliver the baby. You know how quickly she has them." "Oh I didn't think of that."Nick says.

"Alex you're wasting time, get in the shower in the shearers quarters and I'll race up and grab some of Nick's clothes for you now Go Go Go."Tess yells and continues "Nick and Marcus help Stevie into the back of car don't just stand there." The men take off in all directions.

Alex has showered and Moira has given him some of Nick's clothes. He reaches to open the car door; Tess is beside him freshly showered with a bag in her arms "Get in the back Alex I'm driving this time." Alex does as he's told and jumps into the back with Stevie.

As they head off down the road Tess says "I thought I'd come with you in case we don't make the hospital. I thought you both might like some moral support."Alex puts his hand on her shoulder and says "Thanks Tess. So what's in the bag?" Tess says "A couple of towels, a baby blanket, string, scissors and alcohol." Stevie laughs and says "Alcohol what are you two going to get drunk while I'm in labour?"Tess laughs and says I couldn't find the antiseptic so I thought alcohol."They all laugh when she adds. "I was in a hurry that was my first thought."

Over at Drover's smoko is over and they're all back in the sheds. Nick is thinking perhaps it will be Friday that they finish as now they've lost Alex and Tess. Nick smiles to himself thinking about Tess taking command. She soon sorted everyone including himself. What the hell does it matter is they don't finish until Friday by day's end they'll have a new member of their ever growing family.

Inside the sheds everyone has focused back in on the job at hand pushing to finish the clip as soon as possible. "Hey Hello There." A voice calls. Taylor glances up with everyone else and recognizes Ben Stevie's cousin. "Hey Ben, How are you? Stevie's not here." "G'day Taylor, well she's not at Kilarney because I've been there and they said she was here.""No you would have passed them on the road Alex and Tess have taken her into hospital her water broke."Nick explains. "Oh ok well I wouldn't be of any use there would I?"He laughs "No but we could sure use your help here, we're down Alex and Tess."Marcus says. "No worries glad to help."Ben says taking off his shirt.

Stevie is in labour but things are progressing well and she's very much in control of her pain and they're only ten minutes from the hospital. Alex is relaxed and is amazed by that fact. Tess says. "How are you doing Stevie?" "Hang on Tess."Alex says. Tess can here Stevie's breathing change and realizes they are getting close to the point she'll need to push.

Directly Stevie answers. "Tess contractions are closer and strro."She says no more as another contraction takes her breath and concentration. 'We're here I'll get a nurse" Tess yells as she runs off. She's back quickly with a couple of orderlies and a gurney. Alex helps Stevie on to it gently, then he grabs Tess hugs her kisses her check and says "Thank you so much Tess."She smiles and says "Stop the chatter Alex and go and meet your little girl."He grins and moves off with Stevie.

With Bens help they move through the pens quickly and Moira has come out to take Tess's place as the little ones have their afternoon sleep and Meg minds them. By the end of the day. They are back on track and Nick is very pleased."Thanks everyone that was an awesome day's work. Ben and Moira thanks for chipping in that was fantastic. I think we need beer."Everyone agrees.

Stevie is panting trying to hold off pushing the Doctor has arrived and is very pleased with her progress. Alex is attentive to Stevie and he feels so in control and is still amazed. "Now Stevie on your next contraction I'd like you to push."The Doctor says. Alex kisses Stevie's forehead and says "Here we go beautiful. You're doing a brilliant job." Stevie smiles at him and says "I love you Alex." He has his hand on her tummy and he feels it tightening and says "Ok Cowgirl you're up."

The Doctor is amazed and these two and how they interact with each other. As the contraction builds Stevie bears down with all she's got and she feels the baby move. As the contraction lesson Alex feels her tummy loosen her breathing changes and he kisses her again. "Great work Steve's."She smiles at him as he wipes her forehead. He places a tiny piece of ice on her tongue.

"Righto here we go again." Alex says feeling her tummy tighten. Stevie moans with the pain, and at its peak she, bears down with all she's got, pushes and moans again. The Doctor says "You are doing very well Stevie." Alex again places a small amount of ice on her tongue and kisses her. "She's almost here beautiful, we can hug her soon."Alex whispers. "Here we go cowgirl." He says again.

As the pain rips through her body Stevie listens to Alex soothing, urging her on. Their little girl is almost here they'll finally get to see her. Stevie bears down, draws in some more breath and pushes with all she's got the burning sensation is intense and she feels incredible pain and then the baby's head is born . This is the part she hates the most, it's uncomfortable and she prayers for the next contraction so she can move the baby into the world. She doesn't have to wait long, there it is, Alex knows it too and he encourages her, whispers I love you, kisses her forehead. "Push Stevie Push you're doing a brilliant job."Alex says. "Stevie, I need you to stop pushing"' The Doctor says. She doesn't listen but then she hears him Alex "Stevie you have to listen, please Stevie listen, pant don't push."Alex pleads; she listens and begins to pant. "That's it Stevie well done I know it's hard beautiful but you can push again soon."He tells her.

The doctor quickly says push and Alex repeats it "Push Cowgirl push give it all you've got Stevie."She listens and pushes hard, bears down with all she has left and there it is the whoosh and the pain is gone. She is exhausted.

She hears a tiny cry. Alex is kissing her oh Stevie she's beautiful like you. Stevie reaches up to touch Alex's face he kisses her deeply lovingly. Quickly the baby is checked and wrapped and handed to Stevie. Alex has his arm around her shoulders "Oh Alex she's a blonde."He smiles and says "Yes she is, Steves but she's got that red tinge." Stevie laughs and says "Oh yeah, she's tiny Alex." The doctor laughs and says "I bet she's around 7lb she's not really tiny." Alex reaches over and shakes his hand and says "Thank you that was a lot less stressful for me."The Doctor laughs and says "I think you sell yourself short Alex. You were in control the entire time and Stevie was listening to you not me. If you were going to deliver this little one on your own again it would have been a breeze."

Stevie says "Alex take her." The baby lets out a little cry. Alex laughs as he takes her from Stevie and says. "She sounds like a kitten Stevie. Oh my goodness she's so little, my little Kitten."Alex says then continues "How are you beautiful?" Stevie grins and says "I feel really good Alex." Alex lifts the baby kisses her and says "Stevie she is so soft and she has the cutest lips." He grins as he hands the baby back to Stevie and says "I'll just go and get Tess."


	27. Chapter 27

On Drover's everyone's having a beer and waiting for news of the baby. It's been a busy day in more ways than one. Meg walks out onto the veranda where everyone is having a beer; she has the phone in her hand. "Nick its Alex." Everyone hushes waiting for news."Hey Mate. Yes oh fantastic. Yes really Oh that's brilliant. Hang on."Nick moves the phone from his ear and says "It's a little girl, Georgia Clare Ryan 7lb 4oz she looks like Stevie but has blonde hair with a red tinge, she's cute and has beautiful lips and Stevie and the bub are great and Alex survived."Everyone cheers loudly. Alex, Stevie and Tess laugh as they can hear the noise over the phone. Nick puts the phone back to his ear and says "Hey mate that's brilliant. I'll have a shower and come in to get Tess. Yes no worries. Yes we had some extra helpers so we're still on track. Yes well Kilarney will be easy compared to here so well done Stevie for waiting till now. Yes you can tell her that. Righto yes give her lots of kisses from all of us. Righto. Bye" Back in the delivery room Tess says. "I'm going down town to give you two a little time on your own." Stevie replies "Tess thank you so much."Tess leans over to hug and kiss her friend. Alex moves around the bed and does the same.

Georgia has been weighed and checked Stevie has had a shower and is sitting in the chair and Alex is lying on the bed. "Oh Alex I am going to be bored silly here. Having Georgia was so much easier than the boys and I'm not even tired."Stevie says. Alex grins and says "Oh well it will probably only be for two or three days." She smiles at him and says."That's two or three days of sleeping without me." He stands and walks over to her, she rises to hug him. "I've got a surprise for you Stevie." She looks up at him and says. "Really Alex what sort of surprise."

He kisses her and then says "In about 10 weeks time you are going to be lying topless on a sandy beach on Daydream Island."Stevie smiles up at him and says". "Alex why am I topless on the beach?"He laughs and says. "It's Daydream Island that's my daydream."She giggles and says "Oh Alex a holiday. We so need a holiday." Alex says."Yes I thought we'd needed a holiday too. I will be so busy this coming summer so I thought if we're to have a holiday this year it has to be then.

"They've even got a crèche Stevie and babysitting facilities so we can have a day together alone or go out for dinner together and they have loads of activities for the children or for all of us as a family." "So you've booked it already?"Stevie says shocked. "Yes I booked it last month but I waited till now to tell you because I thought it would be a nice surprise after all of your hard work. There are brochures at home so you can have a look at all the things we can do while we're there." He says. Stevie smiles up at him and says "What did I do to deserve you?" She reaches up to kiss him and he responds.

Nick has quietly entered the room and notices Stevie and Alex oblivious to anyone or anything. He coughs and says "Hey, enough of that." Alex and Stevie laugh as Nick moves towards them. "Stevie congratulations." Nick says as he reaches to hug and kiss her. Nick then hugs Alex "Mate congratulations a little girl, well done." Nick moves to look at his new niece."You can pick her up Nick if you'd like. She's due to be fed soon."Stevie says.

Nick gentle lifts the little pink bundle into his arms and as he does he kisses her cheek and says "Hello Miss Georgia, oh aren't you a cutie. I'm your Uncle Nick. Welcome to the family." Tess arrives back. "Nicholas you're here."Tess says smiling at him as she reaches up to kiss him. Tess places a kiss on her little nieces cheek and says to Nick "Isn't she adorable." Nick smiles at her and says "Yes she is very cute and tiny too."

The baby begins to squirm and grizzle so Nick hands her onto Stevie. Stevie puts her baby to her breast and she suckles immediately. Stevie then says. "Tess we're going on holidays. Alex booked us a holiday on Daydream Island."Tess and Nick glance at each other. Alex notices and says. "What's wrong?" Nick replies "Nothing's wrong, so when did you book your holiday and when are you going?" Alex looks puzzled and answers. "I booked it about a month ago and we leave straight after drenching." Nick and Tess laugh. Nick says "I booked a holiday on Daydream Island for us last week and we leave straight after drenching."They all laugh.

They sit and chat for awhile about Drover's and shearing and how they only have tomorrow and they're done. "Oh Stevie I forgot to tell you Ben arrived today he came to see you and ended up helping us with the shearing.""Oh Wow that was well timed .how is he?"Stevie says. Nick laughs and says "Yeah he's really good but very tired I think he was hoping for a holiday not a day smelling of sweat and sheep manure."They all laugh and then Nick says "Ben said he'll help tomorrow as we figured Alex would be out of the picture."

Stevie has finished feeding the baby hands Georgia to Alex, and says. "Oh God Alex, I'm so bored I can't stay here." "Alex looks at Nick and grins. Tess says "What are you two up to?"Nick moves over to the door opens it reaches out and brings in the baby capsule. Stevie smiles and walks over to Nick hugs him and says "Thanks Nick. You're the best." "Hey I thought I was the best."Alex says. Within an hour Stevie and Alex have Georgia in the capsule and are on their way back to Kilarney. Nick and Tess are following behind. Stevie looks over at Alex and says "I love you Cowboy."He smiles at her. "I know you do."They both laugh.


	28. Chapter 28

A few days have passed and Tess and Nick are sitting on Drovers porch when Jodie joins them with Beth. "Morning Jodes, Hello gorgeous."Tess says holding out her arms to her niece, the little girl smiles and reaches for Tess and then snuggles into her chest." "Where's Adam?"Nick says "Oh he's with Mum he had a sleepover at Nana's."Jodie says smiling.

Tess puts her hand on Jodie's arm and says. "Jodes I'm so glad you're here with Matt and the children. We would have missed so much. At least they are still babies and we can get to know them." Jodie smiles and says "it's an unreal feeling still to be here. Funny isn't it when I was younger I couldn't wait to leave here and while we we're in hiding I used to dream about coming home all the time, and now I never want to leave." Tess smiles and says "I understand completely Jodes, that's how I felt when we were in Argentina. When Nick said we were coming home I cried."Nick grins and said "Yes she cried like a baby."They all laugh.

"Speaking of babies, I thought I'd cruise over and see Stevie and the new bub. I haven't met her yet."Jodie says. "Oh Jodes she's a doll."Tess says. Nick adds. "Yes she's going to be a heartbreaker alright."Jodie smiles and says "Well look at her parents."Nick quips and says. "Yes it's the Ryan genes I think she takes after me."Tess and Jodie laugh and Tess says. "Nick Ryan you're full of it. Georgia is the image of Stevie even Alex didn't get a look in with this one. The boys are Ryan's but this one is a Hall. She's gorgeous because she looks like her Mother, not you."They all laugh.

Grace has finished tidying up the kitchen and she's made all the beds. Stella and Keira have been happily watching playschool while Grace worked. Marcus enters the kitchen and wraps his arms around his wife's expanding waist. "Are you almost finished?"He asks. "Sure am, I've just got one more basket of washing to hang out and we can load up."Grace says. "Ok what do you want me to do?'Marcus asks. "Well it's been a few hours since you've kissed me so you could start there."Grace says smiling at him. He grins at her and then gently kisses her."How's that?"He says. Grace holds a straight face and says "Well if that's all I'm going to get I suppose it will have to do?" Marcus smiles broadly and says "Right."Then he takes her in his arms and kisses her deeply, lovingly, when he eventually lets go. He looks at her and says "well?'Grace smiles, hugs him and says "Oh that was very nice."He hugs her tightly. Ök I'll hang out the washing and I'll meet you out the front."Marcus says. Grace gathers the nappy bag and a few toys and picks up Keira and takes Stella's hand "Come on girls we're off to see your new cousin.

Over at Kilarney Stevie has had a rough night with Georgia the baby has woken every hour and a half to two hours she last fed at 4am and Alex has taken Georgia down to Moira so Stevie could sleep. Moira has managed to entertain the baby for a few hours but by 7am she's had enough and wants to be fed. Alex has headed upstairs to wake Stevie, as he enters the room Stevie is just waking up he leans over to kiss her she smiles up at him and says. Alex I'm in pain."He looks at her shocked and says "What hurts? Why are you in pain?" Stevie pushes the doona down revealing her engorged breasts."Alex laughs and says "Oh Stevie that's great."Stevie looks annoyed and says "Great how in the hell is me being in pain great." Then she hears Moira and a screaming baby coming up the stairs. Stevie grins and says. "Oh I see what you mean."

Alex moves to the door and takes the baby from Moira. He hands the screaming Child to her Mother and moves to the bathroom quickly returning with a flannel. Stevie has put Georgia to the breast and feels the tingling sensation as her milk lets down Alex hands Stevie the flannel. She grins up at him as she places the flannel over her other breast as it begins to leak milk. "Thanks Alex."He leans over and kisses her. "You're welcome. Stevie, do you feel like visitors today?" Stevie breathes deeply and answers. "Yes I do but I'm really tired today. Why who's coming?" Alex smiles at her and says. "Ben rang, so did Jodie and Marcus and Grace." Stevie smiles and says. "Can you work it so they're all here at the same time? Please then I can sleep a little." Alex leans over to kiss her and says "Yes no worries I'm onto it."

A short time later he returns and Stevie hands him the baby. Stevie watches him with their little girl she looks so tiny in his big hands but he is so very gentle with her. He sits the little girl on his knee one hand holding under her chin the other patting her back he leans and kisses the soft downy hair on her head and whispers "Stevie, her skin is so soft and she has the tiniest fingers, she's perfect, isn't she." Alex is besotted with his new child. Stevie smiles at him. "Yes she is Alex." He rises and walks over to the change table and changes her wet nappy and brings her back to Stevie. He leans and kisses the child and then her Mother and places the baby in Stevie's arms.

Stevie lifts her shirt and rubs her nipple along the baby's cheek, the little girls mouth swings in the direction of touch and searches, latches on and sucks vigorously. Alex sits and watches then says "It's a bit sad Cowgirl our last baby." Stevie feels a pain in her heart and her eyes prick with tears. She says nothing but he notices. "Oh don't cry beautiful I didn't mean to make you sad."She smiles at him and a tear escapes."I'm not sad Alex. I think you're beautiful and I'm happy my children have you as their Father."" He grins at her and says "I'm a bloke Steve's you can't say I'm beautiful." She laughs and says "Alex I seem to remember you let a woman call you Pooky bear once if she can call you that! I can call you beautiful." He grins at her and thinks damn that's the worst part about knowing everything about each other ammunition.

After lunch when the visitors have gone Stevie feeds the baby and then falls asleep exhausted. Alex quietly enters the room and picks the baby up and heads back downstairs. "Alex what are you up to?" Moira grins as he quietly moves down the stairs. Alex smiles at her and says "Moira you frightened the daylights out of me. Stevie expressed some milk earlier and she's asleep now so I thought George and I could do a fence run with Matt and Stevie can have a good rest." Moira smiles at him and says "Alex you're a very good man. Stevie's a lucky girl." Alex grins and says. "Stevie told me this morning that I was beautiful now you've told me I'm a good man. I love her so very much and I want to make her as happy as I possibly can. Her love is like standing in the waves at the beach it just washes over you continually and sometimes knocks you clean off your feet. I'm the lucky one Moira." As he moves past Moira he kisses her cheek and says "Will you let Stevie know where we are when she wakes up? She smiles and nods.

It's a little over four years since they implemented the plans for the farms. Soils are in peak condition all of the dams and tanks are full and they've added a few more on all farms. Kilarney cattle bloodlines are premium and Wilgul are not far behind. Stevie and Alex's Quarter Horses are a year or so ahead in production and quality and their foals are bringing top dollar. Over at Drover's it's the same story although they have the least of the cattle of the three farms what they run are as good if not slightly better than Kilarney and the demand for their organic products have gone through the roof and they've had to turn away buyers. Drover's goats are being exported overseas and they could easily double the number but Nick is wary of his forecast of impeding drought. So everyone is happy to wait out the next six months or so to ensure plenty of feed for all the stock. This spring they will sow way more crops to store because if Nick's predictions are correct they'll see signs by summer.

Grace is 34 weeks pregnant and is tiring so much easier than previous pregnancies. Farm work is relentless and mornings are early starts every day of the week. Alex has come over to help Marcus with some crutching and they're waiting on the others to arrive. As Alex enters the back door he yells "Hello Anyone there?"Grace replies "I'm in here Alex." Alex looks shocked when he sees Grace she's normally bright and chirpy but today she looks tired and exhausted. "Bloody hell Grace, are you alright?" She looks away from him, keeps cleaning and says "Yes I'm fine."He walks over to her and takes her by the arm and turns her to him. She has tears streaming down her face. He hugs her and says "You're not fine. What's wrong?"

He continues to hug her even when he hears the back door slam. Marcus enters the room grins and says "What are you two up to."Alex gestures for Marcus to take his wife. Marcus looks concerned as he takes Grace in his arms "Hey what's the matter?" He hugs her closely and says "Grace what's wrong?" Marcus lifts her face to him and wipes her tears. "Grace please tells me what's upset you?' Grace takes a deep breath and says "I'm just tired Marcus really bone tired. I'm not sleeping very well this baby never stops moving and when I lie down it moves even more."She leans into him and cries.

Alex says "That's it Grace no more farm work for you until after the baby is born." Marcus agrees and says "Alex is right Grace no more. Why didn't you say something? You just kept going I thought you were alright." Grace gains control over her emotions and says. "I'm not afraid of hard work. I can keep going. I'm just tired today." "No Grace you're not working, we know you're not afraid to work hard. You're pregnant and that little bub is taking everything from your body first. You need to stop and look after yourself."Alex says then continues. "Marcus does your Nanny work today?" Marcus looks at Alex and says. "No she's off today and tomorrow." "Right leave it with me."Alex walks out the door and returns shortly after.

"Righto Marcus pack up the girls things I'm taking them over to my place for a couple of days." "No Alex, Stevie's got Georgia and the boys." Grace says. "I won't take "No" for an answer Grace. Moira's there, I'll bring Bull back with me he can help us crutching and George is great she sleeps all the time. Stevie and Moira are expecting the girls. So stop arguing you're holding up the crutching."Alex says grins at her. As Marcus and Alex strap the girls into the car Marcus says "I feel awful, I didn't notice, she was fine this morning."

Alex pats him on the back and says "Don't worry about it mate, you're with her every day I hadn't seen her for a week or so, it's easier to spot with fresh eyes plus she's like Stevie, stubborn and tries to hide how tired they are . They just don't want to let us down." Marcus grins at him and says "I've got a lot to learn haven't I?"Alex laughs and says. "Don't sell yourself short Marcus, how many times did you spot things between Stevie and I, that I was totally oblivious too. Remember you told me once"We" should be looking after them. "We" Marcus means all of us. Why don't you take the morning off or even the whole day? Take her out for lunch or whatever you think she'd like."

Marcus says "Alex we've got the crutching to do?" Alex looks at his brother and smiles and says "Marcus, Grace and your baby are way more important than sheep's bums."Marcus laughs and says. "Lunch might be nice and then she can have a nap this arvo." Marcus moves back inside to Grace and Alex takes his nieces over to Kilarney.


	29. Chapter 29

Crutching is a necessary job but not a pleasant one and it will take a day and a half for all the sheep to be finished. Alex grabs Bull to take the pressure off Stevie and Moira and organized for Rhonda to do the meals so Grace could rest. Stevie and Moira have chipped in some time and it's all been dealt with quickly and efficiently. Stevie pulls into Wilgul with the lunches and toots as she reaches the sheds. As she walks towards the shed door she hears the plants slowly being turned off as everyone realizes smoko is here. She misses being in the sheds, its hard work but a lot of fun too and they're a great bunch to work with, they work hard but play hard too. In the last few years they've all become parents and the partying doesn't happen so much and since Nick implemented the plans for the farms they've all worked so very hard and such long hours.

Everyone knows the benefits will come they can already see the changes but they still have a long way to go. Tess, Jodie and Bull are the first ones out of the shed followed by Taylor, Patrick, Matt and Marcus bringing up the rear is Nick and Alex. Bull runs to his Mother and she picks him up and kisses him. "Daddy and me cleaned the sheep's bums'."Stevie smiles at him and says "Daddy and I have been crutching the sheep."The little boy looks at her and says "Daddy and I have been crutching." Stevie grins at him and says "It's hard work isn't it?'The little boy nods his head. "Marcus how's Grace?"Stevie asks. "Tired and emotional, she's sleeping at the moment so I thought I'd come up and help for a few hours. I'll head back down now and check on her" He responds.

"Well I've got a few hours up my sleeve I might stay and help."Stevie says itching to get into the shed. Alex walks over to her and kisses her and says. "Where's George?"Stevie grins at him "She's in the car. I've just fed her so she should sleep for awhile." Alex walks over to the car, the windows are down and a gentle warm breeze is blowing the little tufts of hair on the baby's head. He reaches in and lifts the capsule from the car and moves her into the shade, sunlight catches her eyes and she squints in her sleep and squirms a little. Alex notices the redness in her blonde hair. She's almost three months old now and so damn cute.

Marcus walks into the kitchen and Grace is sitting at the table, coffee in hand, she smiles at him. He walks over to her and kisses her and says "Feeling better?"She smiles and says "Much better thanks. I was a bit of a sook this morning wasn't I?" He smiles at her and says "Grace its ok. You are amazing most of the time so strong and tough. I like it when you let me take care of you."He leans down and kisses her forehead. "So you're not cross with me."She grins.

Marcus laughs and says "No Grace not at all. I just wish you'd let me help more. You don't have to be super woman. My goodness you're growing a little person that is a big job on its own, let alone looking after the girls and me and helping to run the farm." She smiles at him and says. "Is that really what you think?" Marcus says "Yes it is. I know you push yourself to try and help me with the farm but when I try to help you with housework or the girls you get all protective like I'm in your territory. We're a team Grace and that means sharing it all."He smiles at her and adds. "Stevie and Alex are on holidays next week. So when Mia has her days off Moira is coming over. No arguments." Grace smiles and nods. "So what do you want to do now?"Marcus asks. Grace grins and leans over and says something in his ear. He smiles broadly and says "Righto I think I can accommodate your wishes. "They walk towards their room.

Back in the shed Alex has placed Georgia's capsule onto one of the wool tables that they're not using. As the sound, the plants start up Stevie inhales the smell of the wool, she is in her element. She strips of her shirt and wraps it around her waist. Alex smiles as he watches her, he loves working with her. She's easy on the eye and she works as hard as the men a pleasant combination. Stevie drags her first sheep from the pen and Alex watches as the muscles in her arms flex with the weight of the sheep. Nick punches Alex in the arm and says. "Are you going to do some work or perve on your wife all day?'Alex quips and say "Thought I might do a bit of both."They laugh and Alex starts his plant and move to grab a sheep. Bull tries to help and Alex smiles at him he is so damn cute. Taylor calls "Bull can you come and help me please I need help with the wool classing." Bull looks at his Father and says "I'm going to wool classes now Daddy." "Righto mate I'll see you later then." Bull runs up to his Father, hugs his neck and heads over to Taylor. Alex smiles.

The afternoon flows smoothly and the crutching is done for the day Georgia is still asleep and Stevie is exhausted but pleased with her afternoons work. Alex moves over to her and says. "Wanna Beer?" She smiles up at him and says "Love one, your shout!"He laughs and yells "Who wants a beer?" The entire shed yells "Yes Please."Sitting outside in the warm afternoon sun enjoying their beers, they are all very tired but happy with their efforts. "So Stevie how are you?"Tess asks."I'm great I've missed the sheds."Stevie replies. "You'll be sore tomorrow. I was when I came back."Tess says "I'm sore now."Stevie says. Both girls laugh.

Marcus and Grace are walking towards them Marcus has hold of Graces' hand. "Grace How are you?"Alex asks smiling at her. She walks straight up to him hugs him and says "I'm much better Alex Thank you." Alex laughs and says. "I thought you might be so I added a small bottle of wine to our drinks list. Would you two like a drink?"Marcus and Grace both say. "Love one."Everyone moves over so Grace can sit. They all chat and laugh and enjoy the end of the day. Stevie stands stretches and says "I'm off, the children will be awake and Moira will need a hand." Alex says "Hey Bull are you going back to Kilarney with Mummy and George or coming home with me?" "I'm going with George Daddy." Stevie picks the little boy up and starts to strap on his seatbelt. Alex moves towards Stevie and kisses her then grabs the capsule placing it in the car he says. "I'll be right behind you give or take a beer."She smiles at him and drives for home.


	30. Chapter 30

Tess and Nick, Jodie and Matt pull into Drover's exhausted. Meg's organised a beautiful meal and the kids are bathed and already fed and are ready to be put to bed. "Oh Meg you're awesome."Tess says. Meg laughs and says "I knew you'd all be tired so I thought I'd get the kids ready for bed, you can all have showers and then put them in bed." A short time later the kids are in bed asleep and everyone on Drover's is sitting down to dinner. Taylor has taken her dinner to her room so and Meg and Terry are down at the cottage so it's just Matt, Jodie, Tess and Nick.

"Nick this system is working so well. It's so good to have it organized that we're all on the one property on the same days. It feels like it goes quicker and it's a lot more fun."Matt says. Tess responds. "I agree and just think and once the children are slightly older it will be even better because all the girls will be back on board." "Well it made a big difference having Stevie for those few hours."Matt says. "Yes she loved it but she will be so sore tomorrow."Tess says. Jodie laughs and says "What about me I haven't been in a shearing shed in years, my poor body doesn't know what's hit it."They all laugh.

Over at Wilgul, Grace and Marcus have eaten and are sitting watching TV "How are you feeling now Grace?"Marcus asks. "Grace looks up at him and says "A little silly actually." Marcus looks at her puzzled and says "Why do you feel silly?" She grins at him and says "Well I sort of lost the plot this morning didn't I." Marcus takes her face in his hands kisses her and says "Grace don't ever say that. You were exhausted; you had every right to have a meltdown. We should have all been paying attention and especially me. I'm just glad Alex spotted it or you'd still be pushing yourself" Grace grins and says "He was very sweet this morning. I think that's why I feel silly. I like to hold my emotions in check, you know that but to lose it in front of Alex but I just couldn't help it."Grace says.

"Grace it's alright Alex is family. If you can't let your guard down with family then you have no hope."Marcus smiles and adds "Stevie is tough too and I've seen her sad and emotional and I've offered a hug here and there. But I still know she's tough and I appreciate that she is also human and I like that I've seen her vulnerability. I'm certain Alex feels the same about you."

Grace smiles and says. "Marcus you are so good to me." He smiles and reaches to kiss her and says. "Enough of the sad talk. What would you like to do tomorrow? Alex and Nick told me I have to have the day off to spoil you' Grace grins and says "Tess, Stevie and I are so lucky to have the three of you. I know exactly what I want to do. I want to sleep in late, have a lovely hot breakfast and then go for a picnic down at the wildlife corridor, then home for a nice hot bath and an early night with you." Marcus grins and says. "Perfect I think I can arrange that."He hugs her closer.

Alex has just jumped out of the shower and Stevie and Moira are down stairs feeding the children. Alex fills the bath with hot water and bubbles places fresh towels beside it. He then places Stevie's bathrobe on the chair and her ugg boots beside that. He dresses and heads down stairs. Stevie is sitting by the table chatting to Keira, Stella, Xander and Jake and the baby is asleep in the capsule still. Moira is tidying the last of the dishes. "Stevie I ran a bath for you. I'll finish up here." She stands and stretches, and moves towards the door. "Thanks Alex I'll be a quick as can so we can have dinner I'm starving." He watches her move and knows she's sore. He grins to himself she'd never say anything about it though.

"Moira thank you so much for your help today."Alex says. Moira smiles at him and replies. "No worries at all Alex I remember how very tired you can get. Grace should have said something sooner, poor little bugger. Anyway I'm a bit weary myself so I'll settle the girls and see you in the morning." Alex hugs and kisses his little nieces and Moira takes Stella and Keira off to bed. Alex entertains the boys then Georgia starts to stir, she's been asleep all afternoon he'd gladly feed her some of the expressed milk that Stevie has placed in the fridge but he thinks as the baby hasn't fed all afternoon Stevie will be uncomfortable and will want to feed her. As the boys finish their meal Alex clears their plates rinses them and puts them into the dishwasher and takes all three children upstairs.

He helps the boys with their pyjamas and also to brush their teeth. As they climb into bed Alex begins to read to them and Georgia begins to stir again he lifts her from the capsule and starts to sing Stevie's song to her, she settles a little but the boys want him to finish their story. Stevie enters the room and finishes the story as Georgia starts to cry again. Stevie kisses the boys and takes Georgia from Alex and heads downstairs. Directly he joins her. Stevie is sitting in the lounge room by the fire.

"The nights are getting colder Stevie."Alex says as he enters the room. Stevie turns and smiles and says "Yes and so are your daughters hands."Alex laughs as he knows Stevie means she has the baby's cold little hands up her back and on her breast. "Maybe we need to start putting mittens on her before you feed her."He offers. Stevie laughs. "Shall I dish up Stevie you look like you need an early night?" She nods and he moves off to dish up.

He cuts her food up for her so she can just use the fork while she continues to feed the baby. He also takes a small glass of wine."There you go beautiful."He leans to kiss her. "Grace told me what you did this morning Alex." He looks at her and smiles. "Mate she looked buggered and when I asked her what was wrong she burst into tears. So I hugged her and then Marcus came in and took over. She looked much better this afternoon though. Marcus is having tomorrow off so he can spend time with her and I'll take the girls home later in the afternoon." Stevie smiles at him and says. "Alex you amaze me. Just when I think you couldn't possibly be any sweeter you do something like you did today. Grace was embarrassed that she cried on you but was very grateful for you organizing everything so she could rest."

He smiles at her and says. "Well I've still got one more surprise for you."He says grinning at her. "Really and what might that be?"Stevie asks. "Well I can tell by the way you're moving that you're sore from shearing so when you put the baby down I'm going to give you a back massage no strings attached."Stevie laughs loudly and says "No strings attached Alex you couldn't possibly massage my back without strings attached."

Later in their room he massages her back which is very knotty from the shearing sheds today. As he works the muscles Stevie feels herself relax. When he finishes he walks to the bathroom and washes the oil from his hands and returns to bed. He pulls her into his arms then kisses her and says. "Goodnight Beautiful." As he turns out the light he grins to himself. Stevie says "Alex is that it?" He tries to stop himself from smiling and says "What do you want me to massage your back more? I'm tired too Cowgirl"

He is lying on his back so she moves onto her side and pushes her bare breasts into the side of his chest. He inhales deeply and in the darkness Stevie grins and turns her back to him."Goodnight Alex." He grins and rolls onto his side and moulds his body to hers and nuzzling into her neck and says "You win there are strings attached." She giggles and rolls back to face him and reaches into the darkness searching for his lips, she kisses him deeply, teasing him with her tongue and he responds.


	31. Chapter 31

A week later and everyone is on Kilarney for cattle drenching, Wilgul is done as is Drover's. The boys have two crushes set up and it will still takes days to finish each beast will be weighed recorded, deloused and drenched care must be taken that the drench goes on the back of the tongue and not on the animals teeth or gums and definitely not into the trachea. Several will herd the cattle into the runs one will record and one will drench and one delouse at the least they need ten people.

For Nick, Alex, Tess and Stevie the sooner this is done the better their holiday starts on Friday and they don't want anything slowing them down. Moira has Stevie's children for today and will bring smoko at 10am and Georgia for a feed when she wakes, Megs looking after Adam, Beth, Clare and Belle and probably won't come over to Kilarney the children would be a distraction and she knows how important the timeline is for drenching. Grace has been stood down from farm work as she's heavily pregnant and very tired. Marcus has agreed she will drive over at lunch time to say hello and have a yarn with everyone.

They begin at 6.30am and as the sun rises high in the sky they all begin to warm up, its autumn now and the mornings and evenings are cooler but the days are generally warm. The work is repetitive and draining so they swap places every hour or so which is working very well. Before Nicks plan this would have been a long arduous day but everyone is amazed when Moira turns up with morning tea and Georgia ready for a feed. As they stop for a break Georgia eagerly spills into Stevie's arms.

Bull and Jake wander around happily chatting to their aunts and uncles. Stevie sits in a comfortable place and loosens her shirt the baby fidgets and grizzles waiting. Stevie discreetly lifts the baby to her breasts and the child latches on and sucks vigorously. Stevie feels a tingling as her milk lets down and the baby feeds hungrily. Everyone laughs as Georgia is not normally a noises feeder, quickly she quietens. Jodie has brought Stevie a cup of tea and some cake, Stevie thanks her.

"Well we're on track fantastic effort so far, at this rate we'll be done by Wednesday."Nick says. "Its way better having a break from each area. It felt like the morning flew by."Matt says. Jodie adds "I agree I actually enjoyed myself this morning. I have never enjoyed drenching."They all laugh.

"Daddy can I have a drink please."Bull asks. "Sure mate what would you like a cold one or a hot one?"Alex asks. "Cold one Daddy."Bull answers. Alex says. "A cold one please, Daddy."The little boy repeats what his Father says adding the please. "Unca Matt, can I sit with you?"Matt grins at the little boy and says "Sure mate beside me or on my knee?" Bull grins at him and says "Knee please."Matt picks him up and holds him around the waist. They have a little conversation. Matt smiles to himself.

Tess has Jake in her arms as always. They seem to have a natural affinity for each other and it's always been the same. Tess has no favourites but Jake and herself are always drawn to each other. She smiles to herself and kisses the top of his head and he reaches up his little hand to touch her face. "Moira, how has your morning been so far?"Stevie asks.

Moira grins and says "An easy day so far, Georgia slept, Jake had a power nap for an hour and Bull and I helped Rhonda with lunches so we're all organized."Stevie grins and is pleased the children are being well behaved. Alex moves towards her as Georgia has finished feeding on one side, he reaches down and takes the baby from Stevie's arms."

He holds the baby up to his face and kisses her, her little face lights up when she realizes who it is. His face is animated as he blows raspberries onto the little girl's tummy, she giggles and everyone close by smiles too. Alex moves to the car and changes his daughter's wet nappy and returns her to her Mother so she can finish feeding her. As he hands her back to Stevie his kisses them both and moves back towards the work area."Righto you lot let's get back into it. I want a beer."Everyone laughs knowing it will be hours before any of them will get a beer.

Friday arrives and Tess and Nick are packed and ready to go. Two weeks on Daydream Island, a holiday is long overdue. Stevie and Alex are packed too. Alex is just speaking to Matt about what needs to be done in the time himself and Stevie are away. "Matt it should be fairly straightforward all the big stuff is done. You should try to take it easy in the next couple of weeks."Alex says. Matt grins and says "No mate, I won't be taking it easy. Jodie and I are on holidays as soon as you get back so I'll be making sure it's all in order."Alex grins and shakes his hand "Righto you want to drive us to the airport?"

As they arrive on the Island Georgia is fussing for a feed so Alex is carrying her hoping to hold her off until they get settled. Belle and Clare are excited but tired and grumpy after all the travel. It's still early afternoon so Nick says. "Alex we're going to give the girls a sleep I'll catch you later and we'll get some dinner."Alex replies, "Righto I think we'll head to the beach once George is sorted."He looks at Stevie and she nods.

Back at Drover's Jodie and Taylor are cleaning troughs. "God I hate this job."Jodie grumbles and continues. "Someone should invent self cleaning troughs."Taylor laughs and says. "What do we have to do after this Jodie?" Jodie stands and stretches her back and says "Well Mum's got an appointment late this afternoon so we'll do all the jobs close to home so I'm about to take the kids." Taylor says "The tack room needs cleaning and the chook pens need some attention and the horses have to be fed." Jodie says well that's our work Taylor. We'll do the tack room last because the kids can run around in there if we aren't finished."

Matt has the boys sorted and they've cleaned the stables, painting the house fences and cleaned and cleared the shearing sheds and pulled the plants apart ready to take them to be serviced. He rings Marcus over at Wilgul and finds Marcus has done the same. "I'll come and get them Marcus I've got Drover's and ours are out and I'll run them in to be serviced." Matt listens to Marcus and then says. "Righto I'll see you soon." Nat walks towards him and he says "Nat Marcus will be here in the next half hour or so to pick up these parts. If I'm not around can you give them to him please?" Nat says "Yes no worries I'll be here for awhile yet painting."

"Grace are you almost ready?" Marcus says. He has Keira in his arms and is holding Stella's hand." Grace smiles as she walks towards him and says "Yes I'm ready when you are."He leans and kisses her and says "Right shopping here we come."Stella speaks "Daddy can we have ice creams in town?"He bends down and smiles at her and says "Are you going to be a good girl?"She smiles and nods "Then I think we'll have lots of ice cream." The little girl smiles and hugs his neck, kisses his cheek and says "You're a good boy." He laughs and says "Thanks Stella, Hear that Grace I'm a good boy."She grins and nudges him towards the door. Grace says "Oh I forgot to tell you. Ben is going to do a few jobs here and finish early, he's having dinner over at Drover's tonight, Matt needs a hand with something." Marcus nods.

Tess and Nick have put the girls down for a sleep and are sitting on their deck having a glass of wine. "Oh Nick I so needed this holiday."Tess says. "Yes me too. It's been fairly intense the last few months but I wanted to make sure everything was done on time so we have maximum crops ect because if we have a dry year and we're not ready we'll be dead in the water."Nick responds. "Do you really think it'll be a dry year?"Tess asks "We'll know by springtime if the rain doesn't come."Nicks says and adds. "Let's not talk about the farm Tess. What else do you want to talk about?"She stands and takes his hand and says "Ok I know what we can do and neither of us needs to talk."He grins and follows her inside.


	32. Chapter 32

Georgia has been fed and Stevie and Alex have been to their room grabbed everyone's bathers and towels and headed for the beach. Xander and Jake are happily playing in the sand with their buckets, spades and cars and Georgia is asleep. Alex has had a swim and now he's watching the children while Stevie swims. Stevie enjoys the water and swims way out and then turns and swims back towards the shore, the water is beautiful and aqua and she feels so relaxed.

As she stands to leave the water she adjusts her bathers and Alex watches her and smiles. She sweeps her hair back and moves to walk towards him. A young man walks up to her and she stops and smiles and chats for a moment, she points towards Alex and the children and continues up the beach. The young man watches her as she moves away. "What did he want Stevie?"Alex enquires. Stevie grins and says. "He wanted to take me out for dinner." Alex looks at her and says "Are you serious? Cheeky bugger" Stevie smiles at him and says "I told him I'd love to have dinner with him."Alex looks shocked, Stevie grins and continues."He seemed thrilled but then I said I didn't think you'd be happy about it. He appeared to lose interest after I pointed you out." Alex roars laughing, then stands to hug her and says "That's my girl."

Meg has dropped Beth and Adam down to Jodie in the tack room Taylor is working on the last piece. "Thanks Mum, that was great timing we're almost finished."Meg smiles and says "Jodie I've put the slow cooker on so if you give it a stir when you head up to the house. It should be ready by 6.30. Terry and I will have dinner at the pub. I'll see you in the morning." Meg drives away and Taylor, Jodie and the children head up to the house. "I think we need a beer Taylor. "Jodie says. As they sit to drink their beer the children ride their bikes on the veranda. "Hey we've got visitors."Jodie says as the girls move towards the drive they are met by Regan and Jaz "Hey there great to see you. It's been a long time." Jodie says. Regan is shocked to see Jodie. They all hug and kiss and Regan points at the beer in Jodie's hand and says "Looks like we arrived at the right time."

Grace and Marcus have picked up the shearing gear and headed for town dropping the gear at the shop to be serviced. They've had a lovely time shopping and have spent quite a bit on the new baby. Stella and Keira have enjoyed themselves and had ice-cream. "Marcus, I've had a really good day."Grace says.

He smiles at her and thinks to himself she looks so much better than she did a couple of weeks back. He leans over and kisses her and says "Yes me too, we don't get enough time to have family days do we? Are you hungry Grace?"Marcus asks "Yes I am, will we have a pub meal?" Grace replies. "Whatever, you want."Marcus answers as he kisses her. "Ok girls let's go and have some dinner."Grace says heading towards the pub.

"Stevie the babysitter is here."Alex calls. Stevie replies "I'll be there in a minute Alex."Alex fills the girl in on the children. "The boys are in that room and are both asleep and should sleep through till morning and my wife has just fed the baby and she's also asleep but she's in our room. There is some expressed milk in the fridge and he gives details of the temp. Georgia should sleep until we get back but if she wakes you can offer that."

The babysitter asks a few questions and Alex answers. Directly the bedroom door opens and Stevie walks out into the lounge. Alex wolf whistles and Stevie giggles "Hello, how are you? I'm Stevie."She offers her hand to the babysitter."Are you right to go Beautiful I've passed on the instructions."Alex asks. Stevie just smiles at him and nods. "Oh here is my number if you have any problems please ring us and we'll come straight back." Alex says to the babysitter. As they walk out into the hall Alex grabs her, kisses her and nuzzles into her neck and whispers "Stevie you look very sexy."She giggles and says "Alex behave yourself we are running late to meet Tess and Nick."

Tess and Nick are dressed up and ready to go. Their babysitter is lovely and the girls are having a marvellous time with her. Tess has left instructions for her and both of their phone numbers and has said "If you have any problems at all please ring us and we'll come straight back." As Nick and Tess walk into the bar where they've agreed to meet Stevie and Alex, Nick leans over and whispers. "You look beautiful Tess. Sure you don't want to head back to our room?"Tess grins at him and says. "Pace yourself Nick we've got a lot more alone time in the next two weeks."Nick laughs.

Ben has arrived at Drover's and Matt is back home so they head of to do the job Matt needs help with quickly. Returning to the veranda Ben spots Jaz and smiles at her "Hello Ben."She says. "G'day Jaz it's been a while." Ben gazes at her yep he thinks to himself still as cute as ever. "G'day Regan how are you?"Regan smiles and says. "I'm good thanks Ben. How are you?" "I'm great thanks I'm working over at Wilgul and loving it Marcus and Grace are great bosses so life's good."Ben looks at Regan and says "So what brings the two of you here?" Jaz replies "We've come to help Grace and with the babies but apparently they're in town today." Ben answers "Yes they left early this morning and won't be back till late tonight.""Well you might as well stay here tonight girls."Jodie says. Regan agrees but Jaz say. "Well I might go back with Ben so I can be there in the morning." Ben smiles and likes the idea of having her alone for the 30 k ride home. Last time she was here they'd kissed and he is hoping for more of the same."Yes I'd love to take you for a ride Jaz."He grins at her and she smiles back.

Alex holds the door open and Stevie walks through he takes her hand and leads her up to the bar. Nick and Tess have just ordered drinks so Nick orders a couple more. They sit and enjoy the evening and relax. "Oh this is nice."Stevie says "Yeah no sheep, horse or cattle or their poo."Tess says and they all laugh. After their second drink they decide to head in for dinner. "I just need a bathroom stop first."Stevie says. Tess laughs and says "Yes I do to."As the girls head off Nick and Alex order another round.

Stevie and Tess are walking back to the bar and Tess is in front. Stevie stops to adjust her shoe and Alex watches as a bloke moves towards her. She smiles lifts her hand to push her hair back behind her ear and laughs says something and moves away. "So Stevie was that another dinner invitation."Alex quips. Stevie smiles at him and says "No Alex, he just wanted to buy me a drink but I said I already had one."Alex laughs and hugs her. Tess and Nick look puzzled. Alex says "We were on the beach and a bloke asked her out for dinner." Tess laughs and says. "We've been here what five hours Stevie. How do you do it?" Stevie looks really hurt and says. "I don't do anything Tess."She looks at Alex and says "I don't Alex I'm just minding my own business." Tess touches Stevie's arm and says "Stevie I'm sorry I was joking I didn't actually mean you did something." Alex smiles at her and hugs her and whispers "It's ok cowgirl, I know you're mine and mine only." Alex says out loud "Let's get some dinner I'm starving."

Over at Drover's the meal is done and they've all had a couple of drinks Ben says "Well thanks for the dinner but I think I should be heading back." Jaz grabs her gear and Ben takes it from her and says "I'll put this in the Ute."Jaz says goodbye to Jodie, Matt and Regan and heads outside Ben is standing beside the Ute. He moves to open her door and she stops moves towards him and reaches up to kiss him he responds and takes her in his arms.

Grace and Marcus are back home and have unpacked the car and put the girls to bed. "Well I don't know about you Grace but I'm ready for bed.' Marcus says. Grace looks at him and says "Yes I'm with you lead on." Within ten minutes they are both sound asleep and don't hear Ben's Ute pull in. No-one comes into the main house but two figures head into Bens place.

On Daydream Island the meal is done and both couples have had a brilliant night and head off to their rooms. Alex pays the sitter and she reports everyone slept and she'd gladly sit for them again. Stevie kicks off her shoes and takes her jewellery off. Alex removes his shoes, tie and shirt and grabs a beer from the fridge and a wine for Stevie.

As she comes from checking the children he knows she's still upset by Tess's comment earlier. "Hey Cowgirl come and sit with me."She smiles and sits beside him and he hands her the glass of wine. "So what's up Beautiful?"He asks."Nothing Alex I'm fine."Stevie replies. He doesn't push she'll speak when she's ready. Stevie takes a couple of sips of her wine and looks at Alex and says "Alex I didn't do anything to encourage those men." Alex laughs and Stevie looks angry. "It's not funny Alex. Tess and Nick must think I do something to provoke these invitations." Alex grins and says "Stevie you don't have to do anything .It's about how you look." She looks at him and says. "So you think its how I dress?"

He laughs again."Stevie you are gorgeous it doesn't matter what you wear. I've seen you soaking wet and covered in mud and you're still hot." She hits him and grins and says "You're just saying that to be nice Alex." Alex wonders to himself how she could not know the affect she has on men. Alex knows she's still thinking about the comment "Alex I'm a wife and a Mother of four why would men still try to pick me up?" He grins at her and says "Because you still look amazing and you can't tell you've had children. They don't know that by looking at you Stevie. I'm a very lucky man my wife's a hottie." She reaches over and kisses him, grins and says. "I think it's time you took me to bed Alex."


	33. Chapter 33

Early morning and Jaz is awake she rises and enters the shower and is shortly joined by Ben. "So how long are you staying for Jaz?" She grins and says "Well that depends on you Ben."He smiles and kisses her. Marcus is up early and is giving their girls breakfast when Grace walks out, dressed and ready for the day. "Morning." She smiles and kisses him. They both look up when they hear the back door. "Good morning all."Jaz says. Ben is with her and also says Good morning. Grace notices both have that freshly showered look. After all the greetings, Grace smiles at her little sister and says "So where did you stay last night?" Jaz grins and looks at Ben and says "I stayed at Ben's place."Marcus is busy with the girls and absently says you should've slept on the couch here."When everything goes quiet he looks up."Laughs and says "Oh you didn't sleep on Bens couch."They all laugh.

"Hey Regan breakfast is ready."Jodie calls up the stairs."Thanks Jodie I'm on my way now." As Regan joins the others downstairs Matt asks. "So how long are you here for Regan?" Regan replies "I'm here for a month to help Grace before I start a new job but Jaz is here indefinitely. So you'll have an extra pair of hands." "Oh that will be fantastic."Jodie says. "I can get to know her better."

"Tess are we at the beach today or do you want to do a tour?"Nick asks. "Beach I think Nick I want to just relax." Nick answers the knock at the door as he opens it Bull says "Unca Nick want to swim with us?" Nick leans down and picks his nephew up and says. "I'd love to swim with you Bull. Quick go and tell Clare bear and Belle to hurry up." The little boy runs yelling. "Belle, Clare Bear hurry up."

Tess moves over to Alex and says. "Alex is Stevie still upset with me?" Alex grins at her. "She was at first Tess it took me awhile to make her realize men ask her out because she's beautiful. She was embarrassed because in her mind you and Nick thought she was encouraging them in some way."Tess and Nick laugh "Alex you can't be serious?"Tess says. "I'm deadly serious Tess. She said but I'm a wife and Mother why would they still try to pick me up?" Nick quips and says "Because she's stunning to look at." Tess hits him, Nick grins and looks at her and says "Well that's what Alex told me Tess. I don't look at her like that."Alex grins and says "Shut up Nick you're digging yourself into a deeper hole."They all laugh. Alex says "She's fine now Tess and understands that it will keep happening and we know she isn't doing anything to encourage it."

Ben and Jaz have decided to begin a relationship and see where it takes them. Both are separately thrilled that the other has agreed to be together. Grace is due to have the baby next week and is excited both of her sisters will be here with her. Marcus and Ben head out to bring some of the pregnant ewes closer to the house as they are due to begin lambing.

Over at Kilarney Matt and the boys have done the same and the cattle that are due to calve have been moved closer too. Jodie and Taylor have already done the same. Adam and Beth are with Taylor and Jodie as they feed out "Mummy that sheep's got a funny bottom."Adam yells pointing to a ewe with a lamb partly born. Jodie taps the top of the cabin and when Taylor stops Jodie leans down and says. "Our first lamb is coming Taylor."

On the beach Nick, Tess, Stevie, Alex and the children are getting organized. The shade is up the towels are out and the toys are strewn about The Resort supplies chairs and lounges so the girls are sorted. Nick and Alex take the kids down to the water as Stevie is just finishing feeding Georgia. Stevie puts a little pair of bather bottoms on the baby and a cute little hat and the three girls head down the beach to the men. The group have a marvellous time running, splashing and playing in the water for the better part of an hour and then they move back to their belongings, a drink and a snack.

Nick and Alex entertain Clare, Belle, Xander and Jake as Stevie dries Georgia changes her back into a nappy and a dress and feeds her until she drops off to sleep. The beach has become very busy and the group decide it's time to head back to their rooms Stevie moves towards the water for one last quick swim. Nick, Tess and Alex are sitting on the lounges and Alex is watching Stevie. Alex says "Tess would you watch the boys for five and I'll have a quick swim with Stevie." Tess says "Yes no worries Alex." He walks towards Stevie and grins when he sees one of the lifeguards chatting to her. She turns looking up the beach as she pushes her hair from her face she grins and he hears her say "Oh thank you, I'm sure that would be lovely but I've already got four and I'm having a romantic dinner for two with my husband."

Alex moves in sweeps her up and runs into the surf, Stevie giggles and squeals as they fall into the water together. Stevie stands and starts splashing Alex and he does the same, she is giggling and laughing and Alex laughs too. He throws himself at her and she tries to run, he bowls her over into the waves. He lifts her in his arms and kisses her deeply, completely, she sees nothing, hears nothing, only him and his beautiful soft lips and his strong arms. They move from the water back up the beach to Tess and Nick.

Nick laughs and says "So Stevie was that another dinner invitation?" "Yes it was Nick he told me I was stunning and wondered if I'd like to have his babies, dinner first of course" Alex looks stunned so does Nick. Tess cracks up laughing and says "Stevie you're kidding." Stevie laughs and says. "I'm serious Tess, that's exactly what he said. I didn't know whether to be offended or laugh when he asked me to have his babies. Mind you he looked like he was about 17 so I'm guessing he was practicing his pick up lines."They all laugh. "Righto what are you all doing for dinner?" Nick asks. Stevie looks at Nick and says "We haven't really made any plans yet. Why?' Nick replies "Oh I found a really nice restaurant that's kid friendly and I thought you might like to join us?" They all agree to meet up in an hour.


	34. Chapter 34

"Stevie are you going to do your yr 11 and 12 subjects?" Tess asks. Stevie replies "Oh I don't know Tess. Rose really wants me too and Alex says it would be good because I've said I never finished high school and Rose feels guilty because she was the reason I didn't finish." Alex and Nick are back with their drinks. "So you girls looked like you were having a serious conversation."Nick says "Rose wants me to finish high school by correspondence. She's even sent all the enrolment forms."Stevie says. "I think that's a brilliant idea Stevie. Then you can do bookkeeping and do Kilarney's books because Alex is crap at it." Alex punches him and says "I'm not crap at it, just not as anal about it as you."They all laugh. "Seriously Stevie do it for yourself and Rose and the farm because in years to come we'll save heaps if we all know how to do our own books and I'll help you if you need it "Nick says. "We'll all help Stevie." Tess says.

Six months have passed and it's obvious they are headed for drought the spring rains didn't come and the paddocks are drying out quickly. Everyone has worked extremely hard over the last few years to ensure they were ready for this time. Now they just have to wait it out and hope that they've done enough. Grace has had baby number three and they've called her Gemma she is a sweet baby very placid, blonde, blue eyed and everyone loves her. Grace has been back working on the farm intermittently and she's enjoying it. Regan is away working and rings from time to time . Jaz is still with Ben and that seems to be going from strength to strength.

Jodie and Matt enjoyed they're four week holiday away with the children and returned refreshed and raring to go. Stevie has taken up the challenge and has enrolled in distance education. She's surprised how easy it all is and how quickly she has worked through the assessments. Everyone has been wonderful with assisting her when she's needed help, Alex has been awesome juggling the children for her on the days she's needed to study and the entire family have even made roster changes to allow her to do a computer course through the local community house which has been so helpful Stevie is surprised at how easily she's picked all of it up. Three more weeks and she's done which is perfect because Kate and Riley will be here by then. Rose will arrive soon as well and will push Stevie to enrol in more courses next year.

"Hey Stevie. Where are you mate?' Alex calls "I'm in the office Alex."She replies. He appears at the door with a big smile on his face."Come with me I've got a surprise for you?"He says. "Alex Ryan you've always got something going on."She laughs. They walk towards the stables and Alex says "Have a look in the third stall." Stevie walks over to the third stall and says "Oh my goodness Alex he's beautiful. Oh Buttercup you are a clever girl." The beautiful Palomino brood mare they had imported from Montana has thrown an outstanding palomino colt. Alex walks over to Stevie and stands behind her, then wraps his arms around her and says "What are we going to call him Cowgirl?" "Kilarney Butterscotch." Stevie says.

Alex grins and says "Perfect Stevie you're good at this." She smiles and says. "Have you shown Bull yet?" Alex replies "No I wanted to share this with you first."She turns and kisses him and says "Thanks Alex lets going and get the boys. Where are they?" "Moira got them she'll be back soon they went for a supply run."Stevie looks puzzled and says "So where's Georgia?" "She went too."Alex replies. "Right." Stevie says as reaches up she places her arms around his neck and kisses him softly, deeply completely he responds and then when she releases the kiss she whispers "Would you like to go back to the house?" "No."He replies "That's too far away."She giggles as he leads her out to the hay shed.

Tess and Jodie are eagerly waiting for Christmas it's Drover's turn to host this year and Riley and Kate will join them plus Rose will be home from Uni and hopefully Regan while spend a few weeks at Drover's as well. The Christmas tree is up as are the decorations and presents are beginning to appear under the tree. Marcus Nick and Matt are waiting on Alex and are enjoying the cool of Wilgul's veranda. Talk turns to Christmas." It'll be great to catch up with Riley and Kate." Nick says. "Yeah it will be great to sit and have a beer with them and find out how Western Australia is. Geez the years gone quickly hasn't it." Matt says.

Alex pulls up and as he moves towards the veranda. Marcus says. " Bloody hell Alex late again." Alex grins and says "Buttercup has just given us our new stallion!" There is much interest and excitement as Alex gives details the new colt. " So what are you going to call him?" Matt asks " Stevie already named him "Kilarney Butterscotch" They all agree it's a good name mentioning the stud name and adding Butter into his name links him to Buttercup. " Righto let's get a move on before it gets too hot." Nick says. The men stand and move towards the sheep yards. Nick grins as he notices the hay in Alex's hair and on his back and says " So Alex had a bit of a roll in the hay this morning did we?" Alex turns grins and says. "Maybe I was just feeding out Nick." Nick shakes his head and says " Right." Marcus says "Alex is Stevie still coming over for lunch today?" " yeah she's just waiting for Moira to get back and she'll come over then."

Grace is organized as always the girls are all dressed, the housework's done and the washing is out by the time Mia turns up Grace is just finishing feeding Gemma and is ready to head over to the sheep yards. "Good Morning Grace."Mia says. "Hi Mia How are you?" "I'm fine and yourself?" "Yes all good. I've got a few quiches in the oven and the timers set can you watch those and take them out when the buzzer goes. Washing is already out if you can grab that, when it dries I'd appreciate that." Grace says. Mia grins at her and says "Grace you keep doing my jobs. What am I supposed to do now all morning." Grace laughs and says" Sorry I just sort of get in this mindset and put my head down and go. Oh I know what you could do. Would you make a couple of salads for me please?" Mia smiles and says "Yes no worries at all and the girls can help me." Grace stands kisses Gemma her and hands her over to Mia. "Mia we've got Matt, Nick , Alex and Stevie and their little ones for lunch and we should be back here around midday ok?" Mia smiles and says "Yes no problem at all Grace I'll see you then." Grace grabs her hat and heads for the yards.


	35. Chapter 35

Down at the yards the men are in full swing banding the ram lambs and docking their tails. It causes discomfort to the lambs initially but protecting them from flystrike is necessary as the summer presses on. Stevie pulls up to Wilgul and as she opens the car door Mia greets her with a smile. "Good morning Stevie." "Hi Mia how are you today?" Stevie asks smiling. Mia approaches the car and replies "I'm really good thanks, so who are you leaving this morning?" Mia peers in the car and realizes Bull is the only one awake. She waves at him and he grins from ear to ear and waves back.

"Well I was only going to leave George but Jake bombed out as we were pulling in. Do you mind if I leave him for a sleep? Just ring when they wake and I'll come back up to the house." Stevie asks. "No not at all Mia says as she leans in the pick up the sleeping toddler. She grins at Bull and says "Good morning Handsome. How are you?" Bulls little face lights up and he says "I'm good Mia I'm going to help my Mum today." "Really and what are you going to be doing? Bull." Mia asks. "Oh just docking the tails and banding the ram lambs." He says proudly. "Oh wow that sounds like you'll be very busy." She smiles trying not to laugh. The little boy nods and smiles feeling very important. "I'll see you later." Mia says. "Yep" Is all he says. As Stevie and Mia walk inside with Georgia and Jake, Mia says "Stevie he is so cute." Stevie grins and says "Yes it's like he's been here before a little old man in a baby's body." They both laugh.

Grace is working hard helping the men and is grateful when Stevie pulls up with morning tea. Everyone finishes what they're doing and they move into the shade for a cuppa. "Oh Stevie, that was great timing." Nick calls. Stevie is leaning into the car unbuckling Bull. She helps him out and places his Akubra on his head saying. "Don't forget your hat mate." As he runs towards his Father's outstretched arms.

"Hello Daddy. Mummy and me have come to help you." Alex picks the little boy up into his arms, hugs him and says. "Mummy and I not Mummy and me." Bull looks at him thoughtfully then says. "Mummy and I have come to help you Daddy." Alex hugs him tightly kisses him and says." That's great mate lets go and help Mummy with morning tea."Alex walks towards Stevie with Bull now on his shoulders. As they reach her Alex lifts the little boy down and leans in to kiss Stevie. "Can I help?" He asks. She smiles at him and hands him several containers. They move back towards the group.

"So how much longer do you think?" Stevie asks "Oh another two hours maybe three." Matt says. "Uncle Nick do you like my new hat?" Bull asks. Nick squats down and smiles at his nephew and says "It's a beauty Bull do you think it would fit me?" Nick takes the hat from Bulls head and swaps it with his own Bull laughs loudly and says "Your hat is too big for me Uncle Nick I can't see!" Nick laughs and pushes the hat back and the little boy giggles and says  
>"You look silly Uncle Nick."<p>

Everyone laughs and agrees with Bull as the tiny Akubra sits on top of Nicks head. Nick swaps the hats back and picks Bull up and says "Let's get a cuppa mate." As they move over to the table. Stevie is standing beside Alex with her back to them. Nick reaches down and pulls several pieces of hay from Stevie's hair grins and says "So Stevie did you help with the feeding out this morning? You've got hay in your hair." She turns looking puzzled and says "No why would I be feeding out there's still heaps of feed around?" Nick glances at Alex who is grinning. Stevie twigs, grins and says "Alex don't try and lie you're no good at it." And they all laugh.

Two hours later the girls are back at the homestead organizing lunch. "Inside or outside Grace." Stevie asks. "Outside there's a nice breeze out there." By the time the men arrive everything is laid out waiting and Grace and Stevie are both sitting feeding their babies. Alex walks over and kisses Stevie and speaks to Georgia the little girl smiles at him and milk spills from her mouth. Stevie laughs and says "Alex don't." He moves away. The baby suckles again and then he pops his head around and says "Hello kitten." Again the little girl giggles as milk spills from her mouth." Stevie laughs and says "Alex stop it I'll be here all day at this rate plus that tickles." He moves away briefly and the baby suckles. Moving back he grins at his baby and says "Where's Daddy's girl." The baby chuckles again and milk dribbles from her mouth unwilling to let the nipple go she attempts to suck while smiling at her Father. He grins at her. Stevie laughs, sits the baby up and says "Here Alex when you've finished playing I'll finish feeding her."

The others are laughing and Marcus says "Alex you're an annoying bastard." Alex laughs and lifts his little girl up and blows raspberries on her tummy. She chuckles and everyone laughs too. "Daddy you're naughty." Bull says. Alex stops and looks down at his little boy and says "Why am I naughty?" Everyone listens as Bull says. "You said it's naughty to play with food and Mummy is Georgia's food and you made her play." Alex glances at Stevie grins and answers Bull. "I was naughty Bull wasn't I?" The little boy nods. Alex moves over to Stevie kisses her and passes the baby back. Then he turns and runs at Bull who laughs and tries to get away as Alex sweeps in and picks him up. Alex lifts the little boy's shirt and says "I need a tummy. Oh here's one." Before he even blows the first raspberry on Bulls tummy the little boy is in fits of laughter knowing what's coming."

Christmas has come quickly Rose has arrived and so have Kate and Riley. Over at Drover's Tess, Jodie and Meg are busily organizing Christmas lunch while outside Nick, Matt and Terry are filling a small wading pool the children got from Santa. Looking around the house Nick smiles to himself 5 or 6 years ago Drover's was a working farm surviving by good luck and hard work today it's a prosperous working farm littered with evidence of a growing family.

Swing sets, slides, a sandpit, a trampoline and an assortment of bikes and prams dot the area and now the wading pool. Drover's was always a beautiful house now it's a beautiful home. Even though they're in drought the water saving measures that are in place allows them to keep the garden and a section of lawn alive close to their home which makes it feel cool and tranquil. This is great comfort, against the relentless Australian summer. Through the year Drover's has been painted and the missing shutters replaced and it gives the old girl a fresh sassy look.

The girls have gone all out this year in the Christmas preparations and the place looks brilliant. With Kate and Riley coming to visit it's spurred everyone on to make it perfect. "Nick" Tess calls. He walks back towards the kitchen, popping his head around the corner Tess spots him; she smiles and says "Is the pool up?" Nick smiles and says "It sure is they'll have a ball in that today. We've put in on the grass and have put the shade house up and we'll secure that over it once the water warms a bit." She smiles at him and says "How do you think it all looks?" Nick takes her in his arms and says "It's perfect Tess. I was just thinking while I was outside. Six years ago it was a beautiful house now it's a beautiful home." "Yeah." She breathes then adds" Do you think we could do anything else?" He leans down and whispers to her. She laughs and says "Perhaps later Nick our guests will be here any minute." Nick looks at her and leans to kiss her and she responds.


	36. Chapter 36

Everyone is on their way to Drover's Run. All the cars are loaded with food, drinks and gifts. As they pull in doors are opened and children spill into the house. Men with armfuls of gifts, women with bowls and trays of food wind their way backwards and forwards between the house and the cars. Eventually it's all unloaded and they settle for some drinks before lunch. Alex is standing leaning against the veranda post when young Harrison walks out." Hey matey How are you?' Harrison grins and says. "Hi Uncle Alex I'm well thanks." Alex walks over to him and picks him up and hugs him. "I've missed you mate, where's your beautiful Mum." Sally laughs and says "I'm here Alex I see you're as smooth as ever."

He grins as he kisses her cheek still holding Harrison. "Sally I just appreciate a pretty face and speak my mind." Stevie has joined them Sally hugs her. "Stevie how are you?" "I'm great thanks Sally and yourself?"" Yeah we've had a good year." Stevie turns to Alex and says "Oh My goodness Alex who is this handsome young man?" Alex smiles and says. "Stevie this is my nephew Harrison." Harry is thoroughly enjoying the attention. Stevie pretends she is shocked and says "Oh no Alex your nephew Harry is only little." She reaches for Harrison and he wraps his arms around her, she hugs him tightly and says "Oh Harry I've missed you so much." He hugs her tightly and says. "I missed you too." Sally is touched by the love directed at her little boy. "So are you coming riding with us while you're here?"Stevie asks. Harrison looks at his Mother. "Yes he will, he's with Nick and Tess for 5 weeks." Alex is thrilled "Five weeks Sal that's awesome are you staying too." "No," she replies "I think I need a break this year plus Harrison needs to get to know his sisters and his cousins and they're all a little older now and will remember him. I've had him at riding lessons since he was 3yrs old but he needs to ride everyday with all of you. He belongs on the land he's not a city kid that's so obvious already." Alex moves and hugs her. "Sally it will be so good having him here Thank you."She smiles and thinks to herself her little boy is very lucky to belong to this family.

Oh I'm stuffed."Riley says. Kate grins and says. "Anyone would think you hadn't eaten for days." He chuckles and says "Must be the country air."Everyone laughs. "So how's the West going?"Stevie asks. "Well the money is brilliant but the heat is relentless, highs of 46 degrees day after day October till April overnight lows of 28 degrees 80% humidity and snakes, mozzies, midges'. I'm glad we've only got one more year."He says.

Nick says "Really only one more year and you'll have your deposit." Riley grins at Kate and says. "Yes so my accountant tells me." "We've saved so hard it's been tough but we want to get back over this way. We only go out to dinner once a month we've halved our beer intake and no magazines ect. We thought we'd be there for three years but Riley landed a brilliant job and we'll be home much faster."

Matt asks "Your driving haul packs aren't you Riley?" "Yeah and we work 3 weeks on one off 12 hour days I'm on around $60 an hour but we live in the camps so we don't pay for rent and foods supplied. It's only beer we have to buy. Kate landed a ripper job in admin and we have just saved every cent we could. We even debated about not coming for Christmas to save the flight money but thought you'd never forgive us if we didn't come home. Plus now we're here I realize just how tired I am, so I'm glad we did."

Tess grins and says "You're right we wouldn't have forgiven you if you didn't come."They all agree. Alex arrives with Georgia in his arms passing her to Stevie he leans to kiss her and says "The boys are both asleep beautiful." Stevie looks shocked "What Xander too."Alex nods and says "Yes mam." Georgia is pulling at Stevie's top."Alex laughs and says "Stevie I think she wants her Christmas dinner."

Stevie laughs and loosens her clothing lifting her top Georgia latches on and suckles vigorously. Stevie feels the tingling as her milk lets down. Everyone around the table laughs as the baby snuffles and guzzles noisily but instantly begins to cough. Georgia lets go of Stevie's nipple and milk squirts across the table. Stevie is mortified and blushes. Quickly she drops her top as the baby has left her breast bare. All the men in the room that are fathers pay no attention to the coughing baby and continue talking as their wives have had similar experiences.

Riley is stunned as he's sitting directly opposite Stevie. Not only has he seen her full breast but has almost been shot in the process. As the baby stops coughing and the room quietens. Riley quips "Stevie that was impressive almost a direct hit." Referring to the milk that shot across the table. Everyone cracks up laughing except Stevie. She stands and leaves the room without uttering a word. Kate stares at Riley and says "Oh well done Riley just couldn't resist could you. For once could you not make comment?" She stands to go and find Stevie.

Kate finds Stevie sitting out on the veranda. She's feeding the baby as Kate approaches Stevie turns and Kate sees she has tears rolling down her face. "Oh Stevie please don't cry."Kate says sitting on the arm of the chair with her arm around her friend. "It was just a little bit of milk, no one was injured." Stevie laughs and wipes her eyes. "It wasn't the milk Kate it was my breast he saw my breast the baby let go. It was only brief because I flicked my top down but he looked stunned."

Kate laughs and says. "What Riley?" Stevie looks at her and says "I'm so sorry Kate."Kate hugs her and says "Stevie why would you apologize he'll think all his Christmas's have come at once." Stevie laughs. "Oh Kate I'm so embarrassed, How am I going to face him? He's one of my best friends." Kate laughs and says. "Well I'm one of your best friends and I've seen you completely naked." Stevie laughs and says "I've missed you Kate." Kate grins at her and says "And you missed Riley too literally" They both laugh. "Stevie you worked as a topless waitress why are you so embarrassed?" Kate enquires. Stevie looks at her friend and says "Kate that was a job I didn't know anyone plus I was ten years younger, I didn't have any self respect. I'm not that person anymore. Riley is my friend and I care about him and I respect him. It's just different Kate." Kate pulls her arm tighter around Stevie's shoulder and Stevie leans on her. "Now you have self esteem and it's just been dented. We are so much alike my friend so confidant and yet so insecure "Kate says.

"How's all of your study going?"Kate asks changing the subject. Stevie smiles and says "I've passed yr 11 and 12 maths and English Kate." "Oh well done Stevie, so what's next?"Kate asks. "I'm not sure I also did a computer course at the local community centre so now I understand more of the office and business work." "So are you glad you did it?"Kate asks. "Yes I am I never realized how much it bothered me plus Rose is thrilled because she felt guilty that I didn't finish high school because I had her so it's a win win situation."

Stevie glances towards the door as Kate follows her gaze a golf club with a white flag attached is waving in the doorway. Riley peeps around the corner and says "Is it safe to come out." Georgia has finished feeding and Stevie quickly does up her bra and straightens her clothing. "Yes I guess so."Stevie says. Riley can see she's been crying and says "Sorry Stevie I didn't mean to make fun and I wouldn't have if I'd known you'd get so upset." Kate says "It wasn't the comment it was what you saw that upset her." Stevie blushes trust Kate to be brutally honest about it. Riley has blushed too but is grinning. "Well I'll erase that from my memory shall I?" Stevie grins at him and says "Yes that would be nice."He hugs her and says "So we're even Stevie."

She looks at him puzzled and Kate looks puzzled too. "Well you've seen me in my underwear."He quips. Stevie looks at him for a moment and then she laughs "Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that. Oh god that was funny you were so embarrassed." Kate laughs and says "Would you like to fill me in here."They retell the story about Jodie and Riley losing the horse and falling down the embankment. How they had to use their clothing as a rope to lower themselves down the cliff and Stevie was at the bottom with the missing horse laughing when she saw them in their underwear.


	37. Chapter 37

Around the Christmas tree there is great excitement as everyone opens their gifts, the little children are very excited and the adults are enjoying themselves too. Nick has bought a beautiful pearl necklace for Tess and she's bought him a fabulous coffee percolator. "I love it Tess."He smiles kissing her. Jodie has received jewellery from Matt. Grace has received a new saddle, she's rapt. Stevie has been in contact with Ken in Montana and he's sent a selection of authentic Harley Davidson gear as part of Alex's gift she also had a set of lingerie photos done for him while she was in Adelaide but she gave him those at home as their personal and just for him. Alex hands her his present in an envelope and Rose is watching and smiling.

Stevie opens the envelope expecting a voucher but finds a letter "Read it out loud Cowgirl."Alex enthuses. She begins...

Dear Stevie,

We are pleased to offer you a position in our Horse Business Management Course beginning in February. We have evaluated all of your past experience and knowledge and are happy to offer RPLs but we'll discuss that in detail at our interview on January 12th. We are also pleased to advise that as you have a young family and farm commitments plus the remoteness of your home, we are prepared to offer part of the course as distance education. As you can appreciate you will still have to do the orientation weeks, both placements of two weeks and three weeks duration and the three week tour in September of New Zealand stud farms is mandatory. We look forward to meeting you in person in January.

Your sincerely,

John Brooks.

Marcus Newham College.

Stevie is stunned. Everyone is congratulating her hugging and kissing her. Stevie says "Hang on. I didn't apply for this." Everyone laughs "No because we did."Stevie says "Who's we?" Alex grins and says "Rose Marcus, Grace, Tess, Nick and I. Applied on your behalf." "How can I do this? I'd be away for about 3 months all up." Rose approaches her and says "I'm finished Uni and I was going to travel but that can wait until the year after so I'm coming home to watch the kids when you aren't here and when you are I'll either help on the farm or watch them so you can study. Consider me a free nanny." "Sounds like it's all sorted."Stevie says. Rose hugs her and hands her a folder with all the information she'll need and says "It sure is now start studying." Everyone laughs.

Marcus and Nick are having a beer outside and watching the children playing in the pool. "That went well with Stevie."Marcus says. "Yeah it did. I was waiting for her to fire up." "She'll do really well."Marcus says. "Yeah I think so too. She whizzed through all of her studies this year and after she did the computer course even though it was basic, she picked up everything so fast. I've shown her a few things with excel and she blitzes it. Very smart girl."Nick adds. "I think the hardest part will be being away from Alex and the children." "So we'll have to try and organize a few trips to Melbourne for him." Marcus adds.

Jodie, Kate, Tess, Regan, Jazz, Stevie and Grace are sitting out the back as some of the children are still asleep and the men are watching the ones in the pool. "So Jodie have you read all the literature for school of the air? Tess asks "Yeah it's all pretty straight forward. So we'll take it in turns."Jodie replies. "Oh this is the beginning of the end."Stevie sighs. They laugh.

Kate asks "What do you mean Stevie?" "Well I've been studying this year I'm locked in for next year and the year after Bull starts." Tess says "No Stevie we have to be smart about this we'll work out a roster because in the next four years we'll have. Clare, Adam, Bull, Belle, Beth, Jake, Stella and Keira. Maybe two weeks each and we'll run the kids to one house otherwise they'll be too many of us off the farm."

"Oh so now I'll be school teacher!" Stevie says, they all laugh. Kate says "You'll be fine Stevie." "I go stir crazy when it rains Kate and I can't get outside now I have to be locked in a class room all day." They all laugh. Jodie says "No Stevie it's only four or five hours a day. Some lessons are delivered via an interactive two-way broadband satellite network so the kids will have headphones and will listen and answer directly to the teacher, some work is sent to us, and some is via internet use." Tess enquires "So we could start at seven or eight o'clock and be done by one in the afternoon?" Jodie replies. "Well yes but remember you have to allow for whoever has to drive over. If you're starting at seven on Kilarney I'd have to up ready to go at six thirty to get them there." Stevie says "Well that would be good in summer we'd miss the heat of the day." They all agree. Stevie says. "Ok so it doesn't sound so bad after all." They all agree.

On the other side of the house the men are having a great time laughing and catching up. The children are happily playing in the pool sheltered by the shade house. Alex returns sitting down with Jake in his arms the little boy is still waking up and is happy to cuddle into his Daddy. "So Riley what was all the fuss about before?" Alex asks. "Oh nothing. So when was the last time you had rain" Riley says trying to avoid discussing the earlier incident.

Alex looks puzzled and says "Spill Riley, what happened?" Everyone stops and looks at Riley. "I upset Stevie." Riley offers. Nick says. "How'd you do that?" Riley is feeling very uncomfortable and says "Can we just move on does it matter. I upset her, I apologized and it's all good." Marcus says "She was feeding Georgia and something happened." Alex looks at Riley. Riley gets ups and walks away. Alex stands and hands Jake to Nick and says here mate look after bub.

"Riley what happened?" Alex says as he gets closer to Riley. Riley turns to Alex and looks angry. "Alex she's fine, everything is fine. I upset her I apologized and we're all good. Just let it go please." Alex says "No mate I won't let it go. You seem upset about something." Riley looks at him and says "Stevie was feeding the baby, the baby coughed and let go of Stevie, and milk squirted across the table and almost hit me. It was an accident just a natural response I looked and there it was. I saw Stevie's breast. She was so upset Alex she cried she was so embarrassed.

God that's the second time I've made her cry it's not a pleasant experience." Alex grins "So let me get this straight you're upset because you saw my wife's breast?" Riley looks at Alex and says angrily. "Get your mind out of the gutter Alex." Alex is shocked at Riley's response. 'I'm sorry mate." Riley looks at him and says "I'm upset because I embarrassed her and she cried and at you trying to get me to tell you in front of everyone. All of those men don't need to know what I saw. They don't need to be able to have a laugh at her expense. Sometimes you need to just shut the hell up Alex."

Alex is stunned and says "I'm sorry mate you feel really strongly about this don't you." Riley looks at him and says "Yes I do. I like breasts as much as the next man but they aren't just for us to ogle at anytime or for feeding our children they are a private part of a woman's anatomy and she should choose who sees them and when. She's my friend Alex and that shouldn't have happened. Kate tried to make light of it and I know that's what you're trying to do too. I respect Stevie and I hate that now there will always be this between us, a line has been crossed and it can't be changed."

Alex is completely stunned by Riley's admission and is quite chuffed that Riley is such an honourable man. The more he thinks about it the more ashamed he feels of his own words to Riley. Riley has protected Stevie's dignity and shown Alex what a great friend she has in him. "Riley I'm really sorry. I'm so used to making jokes about everything that it was just one more subject that I've used. Once again you've proven what a great friend you are to Stevie and I'm grateful for that. Come on mate I'll buy you a beer."

As they rejoin the group no one asks about what happened. They just get on and enjoy the fading afternoon.

Stevie moves out onto the veranda. "Alex are you almost ready to go home?" She asks. He looks at her and smiles and says "Yes whenever you are?" Rose arrives and says "Mum I'm going to stay on Drover's tonight Ok?" Stevie looks at her and says. "Yeah that's fine Rose."

Kate and Riley help Stevie and Alex load up and head back to Kilarney. Grace and Marcus have left already as the girls are tired and grumpy. Regan is having a snooze and Ben and Jaz are back over at Ben's place. Tess and Nick have bathed and fed the girls and they are fast asleep. "I think I'm ready for bed too." Tess says stretching. Jodie and Matt agree and head off to bed as Beth and Adam are already asleep.

"Oh Nick I had a great day." Tess says "Yeah it was brilliant Tess, best one we've had for awhile. And our family is just getting bigger and bigger" Nick says. "The pool went down a treat." Tess says "Yeah the kids love it. I've emptied it and its hanging near the tank till next time." Nick says "So do you have any energy left?" Tess asks grinning. "Just enough for you!" He says grinning as he leans to kiss her. She giggles as she wraps her arms around him.

Over at Kilarney, Stevie and Kate have put the children to bed as Riley and Alex unloaded the car. Eventually they are all sitting out on the veranda having a beer. "Oh Riley I have to show you something." Stevie says. "Kate, do you want to come too?" Kate replies "No I'm buggered Stevie. I'll have a look tomorrow." Stevie and Riley walk down to the stables. "Have a look in stall three." Riley walks over and peers into the stall "Oh Stevie he is a little beauty." Riley says smiling at her. Stevie says "His name is Kilarney Butterscotch." Riley laughs and says "That's a perfect name Stevie."

They stand for awhile looking at the foal then Stevie says "Let's head back to the house for a beer." As they walk she says "Alex told me what you said to him today. Thank you for what you did and said and didn't say." He puts his arm around her shoulder and says "I was just being a friend Stevie and that's what they're supposed to do protect each other." She puts her arm around his waist grins and thinks women and men can be friends, and they walk back up onto the veranda to join Kate and Alex.


	38. Chapter 38

Christmas is a distant memory and so is New Year. Riley and Kate have left to go and visit family before they head back to the West. Hay carting is in full swing and everyone is working long dusty hours. They received very little spring rain and nothing worth mentioning so far for summer they are definitely looking down the barrel of a drought and this harvest will feeds stock for a long time so it's vital that it's harvested quickly and correctly. Rose has moved back home and Stevie and Alex love having her there and her little brothers and sister are especially enjoying her presence. Stevie has been to Melbourne for her interview and they were very impressed with her experience and she was happy with the amount of credits for RPL(recognition of prior learning) she has received which cut the amount of study and time she'll have to spend on campus. She has also been shown her room where she will stay for two weeks in early February. Rose has suggested she mind the children while Stevie helps with the hay carting as Stevie will soon be studying with little time for farm work. Stevie has gradually weaned Georgia in readiness for her departure to Melbourne for two weeks.

Tess and Nick are enjoying spending time together with the children while hay carting Clare and Belle and Harry are with them always and are patient and easy going children happily listening to stories on the trucks CD player as their Mother drives back and forwards with the precious bales of hay. Matt and Jodie are out there as well and Adam and Beth are just as well behaved and occasionally the children swap around with their aunts and uncles. Rose brings the Ryan boys out with her at smoko and they too join their Mother in the truck. Georgia is back with Moira on Kilarney asleep.

At the end of the day everyone is exhausted so they sit in the hayshed and have a beer "So Stevie off to Melbourne tomorrow." Tess states. "Yes I'm all packed." Stevie answers. "Are you nervous?" Matt asks. "Yes a little." She replies. The group change the subject sensing she's very upset and tears are close.

"So we've entered several of our best ewes and our Ram in the Adelaide show next week." Nick says. "Yes Marcus has done the entries for Wilgul as well." Grace offers. Stevie sits and listens feeling a little sad that she'll miss the show this year they always have a great time. "Stevie what has Alex entered?" Jodie asks. "Umm our bull and four cows and we're... I mean he's also taking one of horses more for advertisement I think. He'll do a bit of work with her so people will see how good our horses are." Alex arrives after unloading the last of the hay with Marcus; they grab a couple of beers and sit down.

"Alex, Stevie was saying you're taking one of the Quarter Horses down to the show." Tess states." Yeah I thought we might drum up a bit more business and the show is good advertising." "Yes you're right hopefully we'll win a few ribbons with all of our stock and have buyers knocking on our doors." Nick states. "What do you think it's time to start selling some of our stock?" Matt asks. Nick replies "Yes I do if we sell now we won't lose money and we'll have more feed for the best of our stock." "So how much do you think we need to sell?" Jodie asks. Marcus answers. "Half by the end of the summer." Everyone is shocked. Alex says "Half why so drastic?" Nick replies. "Well we've had some great years and we are actually overstocked at the moment so by selling half we'll be just under what we should really carry."

"That seems like an awful lot to sell off." Stevie states. "Yes I know but this way we will keep the absolute cream of our bloodstock and keep them in good condition and rebuild from there. We'll still be lambing and calving but there will be more feed to keep them in good condition." Marcus offers. "That's right and because we'll build with our best the new herds and mobs will be even better. Most people wait too long into drought before they sell." Nick says.

"What if it isn't drought just late rains?" Jodie asks. "We'll still do the same rebuild the stock and the money can be used for repairs and renovations and you all know we need quite a bit of that and one of the headers needs updating too." Nick offers. Stevie says "Well you haven't steered us wrong yet Nick so I think we need to do as you suggest." The others agree. Nick laughs and says. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Stevie."She smiles at him. Matt asks. "What about Kate and Riley's mob?" Marcus laughs and says "They've already left money to feed them if the drought comes." They all laugh knowing Kate would have organized that.

Stevie has packed her things away in her new room and is trying to be upbeat about her situation. Leaving Alex and the children is one of the hardest things she's had to do. Even though it's only for two weeks she feels like her heart will break. Alex was wonderful telling her how proud he is of her and he knows how difficult this will be for the both of them but what she learns now will be well used on the farm and for their future.

The door bursts open and a pretty woman with a mop of blonde hair throws her swag into the room, grins at Stevie offers her hand and says" G'Day How are ya! I'm Saf Daniels. You must be my roommate!" Stevie smiles and says "I guess so. Stevie Ryan pleased to meet you." Stevie didn't even think about the possibility of sharing a room. "So we're ya from?" Saf asks "South Australia." Stevie replies. "Oh right I'm from the Territory myself. So Stevie what's that short for?" Saf asks.

"It's actually Stephanie but only my Mother calls me that." Stevie answers. "Yeah mine is actually Saffron what sort of a name is that to give a kid bloody Saffron." Stevie bites her lip trying not to laugh. She likes this woman already should be an interesting two weeks. At least I won't have to talk much Stevie thinks to herself; she'll do enough for the both of us. " Right," Saf says as she kicks her bag over beside her bed . "Come on I'll shout you a beer I'm bloody parched." Stevie grins and follows.

Everyone has headed down to Adelaide for the show and as they're only away for two days Moira, Meg and Rose have the children. Rose is having a ball spending so much time with the children they are very well behaved and easy going. Rose is so proud of her Mother and feels very happy that Stevie has left the children with her it's a big responsibility and Rose knows how precious they are to her Mum and Dad. Moira and Meg are fantastic and have been so helpful.

Nick, Tess, Jodie, Matt, Grace, Marcus and Alex are all set up at the showgrounds and are sitting around having a beer. "Alex have you heard from Stevie yet?" Tess asks. "No I told her I'd ring once we're set up." He answers. "How was the farewell?" Jodie asks. Alex grins and says" That's a bit personal Jodes." They all laugh. "No Stevie was good, a little teary but I expected that. It's a big thing to leave the children for two weeks." He adds. "Not to mention you." Tess adds. " Yeah," He says a little sadly. "Hopefully two weeks will go quickly. Anyway I better give her a call." He stands and dials his phone.

"Stevie what? Where are you? Where? Righto? Yeah that's better. Oh right what? Really oh ok yes not the best name, yeah." He laughs. "Yeah I'm glad. Yes I spoke to Rose before she's having a ball. Yes she does. Yeah they're all here hang on." He holds the phone up and they all yell hello. "Yeah I will .Yes, yes exactly yes me too. Righto Yeah I'll miss you most then too I love you to. Bye" He smiles as he hangs up the phone. "Well that all sounded positive." Tess says smiling.

Alex laughs and says "She's at the pub." They all laugh. Jodie says "Didn't take her long to find a pub." They all nod in agreeance. " Stevie said to give you all her love and she wishes she was here. She's got a roommate called Saf Daniels but her real name is Saffron. Stevie reckons she's from the territory and a bit rough round the edges but as funny as, she'd known Stevie for five minutes and said come on I'll buy you a beer. The pub is a five minute walk and there's a huge Uni beside the college and she reckons it's crazy but fun so far." Alex says grinning. " Oh Alex that sounds great, maybe having someone like that will help Stevie and keep her mind off you." Jodie says. Alex grins and says "Yeah." "So when will you miss her most Alex." Nick says grinning. Alex smiles and says "Bedtime mate bedtime."


	39. Chapter 39

Everyone is back in Gungellan from Adelaide the show was a huge success and they've won a nice lot of ribbons and awards for their stock. Alex did really well with their horse and had heaps of interest. Drover's won Champion Ram and one of the ewes reserve champion Tess and Nick are thrilled. Wilgul won champion cow and calf and Kilarney's bull Champion as well. Alex, Rose and the children are over at Drover's for dinner and are discussing the Show and awards. "Well that's proof your plan is working Nick. Well done mate." Alex says.

Nick smiles and says "Alex I only drew up a plan, without all of us it wouldn't have worked. It's not well done me. It's well done all of us. Tess grins at him and says "Alex I did something today and I hope you're not cross about it." Tess says grinning. Alex looks puzzled and says "What do you mean?" "Well I was talking to Stevie and she's doing really well with everything but when she started talking about you she got a bit teary."

Alex looks concerned and says "But she's alright I was talking to her earlier." Tess continues" Well I think she's putting on a brave face when she's talking to you." "Oh that's not good." He says. "No I didn't think it was either so I chartered a plane and you fly there tomorrow and back on Thursday. Rose and the children will stay here with us." Tess offers smiling. Alex grins at her and says "Really Tess." "Yes well I'd like to think if Nick and I were in the same situation you'd fly him to me." She says and giggles. Alex rises and hugs her. "Thanks Tess and Nick, God I don't think I'll sleep tonight now. Does she know or is it a surprise?" Tess giggles and says. "She has no idea."

Alex has flown into a small airport one suburb from the college and the hire car Tess organized is sitting waiting for him. He's spoken to Stevie and she's at the college with her class and they're outside watching a farrier work and he's detailing what they need to learn. Stevie's a bit distracted as she already knows most of this. Saf is whispering to her and telling her Wednesday nights at the pub are the best of the week. Saf is telling Stevie she has to go because it's easy pickings for hot blokes. Stevie laughs and says. "Saf I'm married, I don't need to look for hot blokes." Saf grins and says "What about if he's about 6'6 gorgeous and muscled and very, very hot." Stevie elbows her and laughs and says "No thanks. I'm very happy with my Cowboy."

The class is finished and they're heading back to their rooms when Saf says "Oh cowboy take me away." Stevie looks in the direction Saf is grinning and her heart stops for a second and then she's running. Alex is grinning at her. Saf is wondering what in the hell her roommate is doing. Stevie launches herself into his arms. "Oh Alex I've missed you." she says "Me too Cowgirl" He answers just before he kisses her. Saf is gobsmacked but stands staring. The kiss is long, slow and passionate.

A portion of the class that hadn't walked inside yet has stopped too. He kisses her deeper and deeper she responds and when he releases her lips they are breathless. Then they are aware of the clapping and cheering. "Oh god Alex this is awkward." He nuzzles into her neck and says "Stevie you smell so good." She giggles and says "Alex you need to put me down now people are staring." So he kisses her again, just a long, soft kiss and then he gently puts her back onto the ground.

She stands looking up at him and says. "What are you doing here?" He grins at her and says. "Tess chartered a plane so I could come and see you." She moves in and he hugs her and she says "I'm sure it cost a lot of money but I don't care. Oh god I've missed you." He reaches down and kisses her again then says "So what are we going to do now?" "I've got one more class and then I'm free until 2pm tomorrow." She says. "Perfect I fly out at 3pm. So shall I book a room somewhere?" She grins and says "Yes and make sure we don't have to go far." "What about the pub we'll have dinner, a few drinks and an early night."Alex enquires. "Sounds very good to me" Stevie says and continues. Can you amuse yourself for an hour?" She asks. "Yes I think I can I might have a look around here." He kisses her and she turns to walk back to the college.

Saf is still standing there so Stevie waves her over. "Hang on Alex you can meet Saf." Alex watches as a pretty blonde walks towards them as she draws near she holds our her hand and says "G'day Saf Daniels I hope you're her husband." Alex laughs and says "Yes I am, Alex Ryan pleased to meet you Saf." She looks him up and down and says "Now aren't you a honey." Alex laughs and says "Thanks.' Saf looks at Stevie and says "Any wonder you didn't want to go looking for hot men you've already got yourself a bloody beaudy." Stevie grins and looks at Alex, he winks at her. As she walks off with Saf she says loud enough for him to hear. "Yeah he's ok." She glances back and he's grinning and shaking his head at her.

Drover's Run is a busy place with toddlers and babies everywhere. Tess, Jodie, Rose and Meg are doing a production line of bathing and dressing all of the children for bed. As the last one is dried and dressed. Rose takes Georgia into the room she'll share tonight with Rose; she kisses the little girl and says "Sweet dreams George. I'll see you in the morning. She stands for a moment hugging her sister then kisses her again and places her in the cot. Rose is amazed at how much she loves her brother's and baby sister. She always thought she was happy as an only child but the last few years have made her realize she wasn't. She's one of four children, she smiles to herself and wishes Alex and Stevie had been together sooner so there wasn't such a big age difference between herself and the little ones.

She winds up the music box turns and leaves the room. Quickly she finds the boys and takes them to their room and tucks them in their beds "Are you gunna read a story Rosie?" Xander asks." Yes of course I am." She says smiling at him. She picks up the book that she knows is a favourite and begins to read. As she does she watches her little brothers eyes getting heavier and heavier until finally they're both asleep she lowers her voice but continues to read until she's positive they're asleep. She closes the book, covers them up, kisses them and leaves the room.

Once she's downstairs she speaks to Nick. "Uncle Nick is it alright if I ring Mum and Dad?" Nick smiles and says "yeah of course it is Rose you don't have to ask." Rose grins and says. "Ok I'll be quick and then I'll have a beer with you." Stevie and Alex are showered and dressed and ready to head out the door when the phone rings" Hello Alex Ryan. Hey beautiful how are you? Yeah oh that's great. Yep I'll put her on. Yeah I love you too." Alex hands the phone to Stevie.

"Hey Rose How are you? Oh really that's great. Yes oh they would have loved that. Yes I know" She laughs and continues. "Yes I often do that. Rose I used to do that with you." Stevie nods unable to answer her eyes welling. "I'm so glad you're enjoying it all. It makes it so much easier being away knowing they have you. Yes. Yes he's taking me out for dinner. Ok I love you bye."

Alex hugs her. She doesn't cry she holds it in and says "Rose said she was putting George to bed and she'd just had a bath and she was warm and soft and smelled like baby powder and Rose kissed her good night and was going to put her in the cot but just had to hug her a little bit longer. Rose said to tell you thank you for not letting her stay an only child." He grins, kisses her and says "Come on time is a wasting and we've got beers to drink and food to eat."

Back in the Drover's kitchen Rose has joined Nick and Matt for a beer. "So how are they?' Matt asks. Rose replies "They were just going out for dinner. Mum sounded really good." "So how's it going with the children?' Nick asks. "I'm having a great time it's been a really good way of getting to know them and they are so well behaved and very cute." She replies. Nick grins and says "That's great Rose knowing you're having fun will make it so much easier on Stevie." Tess and Jodie have joined them for a beer. "So what work has to be done tomorrow?' Tess asks. Nick replies. "We've got two semi trailers booked for midday so we've got to yard and load sheep in the morning." "How many more have to go?" Jodie asks. "Another four semi's after tomorrow should do it." Nick says.

Alex and Stevie have finished their dinner and headed into the bar for a couple of beers. Some of the crew from Stevie's class are there including Saf and they heckle them as they walk in. Stevie whispers. "Thanks Alex, I was trying to blend in." He laughs and says "Oh you love it." Saf waves them over and asks "Hey are you two any good at pool?" Alex grins and says. "Yeah we've played a bit. Why?" Saf replies "We're gunna have a wager and we need four pairs so you two are our fourth." Stevie grins and says "What's the wager?" "Winners get to drink Bundy for the rest of the night paid for by the losers." "Righto we're game." Stevie says.


	40. Chapter 40

Thursday morning Alex wakes opens one eye and quickly closes it again his head is pounding. Beside him Stevie is sprawled out crosswise on the bed "Stevie" He whispers. "Mmm" is all the response he gets. "How's your head?" He enquires. She doesn't move but replies "Do I have a head." He laughs. "Oh Cowgirl don't make me laugh my head hurts." She rolls onto her side and says "Panadol in my jacket where ever that is?" He raises his head and holds still waiting for the pounding to stop. He tries to focus "Stevie sit up and look." She raises her head and laughs. Their clothes are strewn all over the place, there's an upturned chair in the middle of the room and there are at least ten empty Bundy cans in various places around the room. "It looks like we had a good night Alex." He grins and tries to remember.

He rises goes to the bathroom and brings back a glass of water he searches for her jacket and rifles through the pockets retrieving the Panadol quickly he pops them out and swallows them and the water. "You want some?" He asks "Yep." She replies. He flips the packet to her and goes for more water. She sits up takes the painkillers then stands and says "Come on let's have a shower we might feel better." A short time later they are standing letting the warm water wash over them. "Turn around and I'll wash your back." She says. He does as he's told loving her touch and starting to feel much better. He turns back towards her and she grins as he reaches for her.

Later that morning they wake "Are you hungry Alex." She asks. "Yes, but I don't won't to waste time eating I just want to lay here and hold you until I have to go." He says. She giggles and says "Come on we need to eat." They shower and dress and head out to the pub for lunch. Saf is there with Tom and Sam two of the boys from the class. Again they heckle them as they walk in. 'Wondered when you'd surface." Saf grins. "We got hungry." Alex offers. "Well a man's got to keep his strength up I guess." Saf laughs and the two blokes do as well.

Stevie laughs and whispers "Alex what did we do?" He turns and whispers back "I don't remember a thing." "So you told us "You'd played a bit of pool. Well you sucked us right in." Saf says. "Why did we win?" Alex asks. Saf throws back her head and laughs and says" Did you win? You don't remember anything do you?' Alex laughs and Stevie says "Not a thing. But judging by the state of our room this morning we had a huge night" Tom speaks and says. "You guys were awesome the drunker you got the better you played and the funnier you were. Everyone was crying laughing. People actually came from the lounge to watch it all."

Alex grins and nudges Stevie and says. "There ya go beautiful it's all good." Sam said. "Oh it was really all very good. Man where did you learn to kiss a woman like that." Stevie feels her face going red. "Oh Alex you didn't." He grins at her and says "Cowgirl I have no idea what I did? Do you?' She grins at him and says "Well no. Saf what did we do?" Saf grins and says "Well the pool comp went well and you both can drink a hell of a lot of Bundy and you're as funny as. Been awhile since you've seen each other though I'd say?'

Stevie is beside herself "Oh God Alex I have to face these people in class. How am I supposed to do that?' Saf cracks up laughing "No I'm just teasing you were fine. Great pool players, Funny as hell and as you were leaving. Alex said Saf great to meet you and I'd love to stay and party for awhile longer but I'd really like to take my beautiful cowgirl to bed now. I'll see you next trip." Alex roars laughing and hugs Saf then picks Stevie up and says "See beautiful I'm not a bad man." And then he kisses her. She laughs and says. "Well sometimes you are." So he kisses her again.

The fortnight went very quickly and Stevie is happily back on Kilarney with Alex and the children she learnt heaps while she was in Melbourne and is actually looking forward to her next trip. Having Saf as a friend has made a huge difference plus the visit from Alex made everything feel right. Drover's has reduced its stock size and Wilgul has too. Kilarney is taking a little longer as it's slightly larger than the other two properties and with Stevie being away for two weeks it's just taken longer.

"Mum are you helping Dad today?" Rose asks. Stevie looks at Rose and says. "No I thought you'd need a break by now so I told him I couldn't." Rose grins and says "Well tell him yes. You'll be much quicker bringing in the last mob with you rather than me. Plus I've got a routine happening now so you'll be in my way." Stevie hugs her daughter and says " Are you sure?" " Yes I wouldn't offer if I wasn't." Stevie grabs her hat and heads out to saddle up Eve."

Stevie is about to tighten the girth strap when she feels his arms around her. He nuzzles into her neck and says "What are you doing here?" She turns and says. "Rose insisted that I help so we'd be faster." He smiles at her and says "Rose doesn't know how much of a distraction you are for me?" "Yes I do but I was hoping you'd get past that for at least one day!" Rose says from behind them. They turn and Rose hands Stevie her water bottle" You forgot your water Mum." Alex looks sheepishly at Rose and says "I'll go and get on my horse then." Rose grins and says "Well that would be a good start." As he walks off the two women laugh. Rose speaks "Mum I hope one day I find a man who loves me as much as he loves you." Stevie reaches across and touches Roses face smiles and says. "Me to Rosie me too."


	41. Chapter 41

A few months have passed and they're definitely in drought little rain has fallen and things are looking very dry. Around the district farmers are trying to sell off excess stock but the markets are flooded as everyone across the state is trying to do the same. Drover's Run, Kilarney and Wilgul are moving along nicely aside from the dryness of the paddocks there is still plenty of feed and the dams are all quite full. Tess and Jodie are in full swing with distance education for the children and have worked out a great system that will work when the other children start school too. Stevie has had to return to Melbourne for a few weeks and her studies are going very well. Alex didn't fly over this time as the farms were too busy but she coped really well but is very happy to be home.

"Nick what time is the family meeting tonight?" Tess asks. "I told everyone around 6pm I thought we'd have a BBQ tea we're just supplying salads they'll bring their own grog and meat." Nick replies. "Stevie arrived home this morning; I'm looking forward to seeing her."Tess says. Nick laughs and says "Do you think Alex will want to come to a meeting? He hasn't seen her for three weeks." Tess smiles at him and says." Oh I didn't even think of that maybe we should change the night?" Nick says "No it's all planned and he said it would be fine but I'm guessing they won't stay late." They both laugh.

Work around Kilarney has slowed the same as the other properties as they've halved their stock numbers. Bull, Jake and Georgia haven't left Stevie's side since she arrived home this morning and she's thoroughly enjoying being back with them. They've grown so much in the time she's been away. Jake and Xander happily chat to her she responds with smiles, hugs and kisses. Georgia has changed the most her crawling is fast and she stands up easily moving around the furniture. Stevie is positive she'll walk soon and is encouraging her to let go and come to her outstretched arms.

She picks her up kisses her and stands her leaning against the couch and moves away cooing "Come on Georgie come to Mummy." Georgia grins at her Mother and tries to reach her without letting go of the couch. Alex walks to the doorway and smiles watching them. Stevie smiles at him then looks back at Georgia and says. "Come on bubby come to Mummy." Georgia laughs and bobs up and down then let's go and walks unsteadily towards her Mother, one step, two steps, three, Stevie swoops in a picks her up kissing her. Jake and Xander are very excited "George walked Mummy!" Xander says excitedly. "Yes she did Bull she's a clever girl isn't she?" Bull nods his head and turning spots Alex. "Daddy, Georgie walked." He states proudly running towards Alex. Alex grins and says "I saw her mate she's very clever." Alex walks to Stevie and kisses her. Stevie moves away a little and stands Georgia and holds her. "Alex see if she'll do it again?" Alex squats down holding his hands out and says. "Come on kitten come to Daddy." Bull squats beside him then Jake runs over to copy. Alex smiles as his little boys squat beside him and encourage their sister. Bull says. "Come on George walk to Daddy." Georgia grins and turns to hug Stevie's legs. Stevie turns her back and Georgia holds her fingers. Again Alex calls for her and she lets go and takes 4 tiny, wobbly steps towards her Father. Bull claps his hands and Jakey does too. "Clever girl" Bulls says as Alex hugs her. "Oh Alex another day away and I would have missed this." Stevie says smiling. He walks over and kisses her and says "Maybe she was waiting for you to get back. I know I was." Stevie kisses him. Jake is pulling at Alex's trousers. "Up Daddy up Pease." Jake begs. Alex bends and swoops him into his arms and Stevie has Bull in her arms." Gosh Bull you're getting heavy you'll have to carry Mummy soon" Stevie says laughing as she picks him up. Alex says "Swap Stevie." As he hands Georgia to her Bull grabs Alex's neck wrapping his legs around his waist. Alex laughs and says "He's like a Koala in a tree." They laugh. Alex leans in to kiss Stevie and says. "It's so good to have you home." Stevie says "Who wants to go and see "Uncle Nick and Aunty Tess?" Bull puts his hands in the air and says "Me? I do" Jake copies and says. "Me!" "Righto let's get packed and go!" Alex says running with the boys upstairs. Stevie follows with Georgia.

Over at Wilgul its controlled chaos Marcus grins as Grace throws orders around trying to organize everyone. Keira, Stella and baby Gemma are all ready; Grace has packed everything for dinner and all the pyjamas for the girls to be dressed into before they drive home. After the long drive home they'll be asleep and Marcus and Grace can carry them inside and pop them into their beds.

"Marcus can I see you for a minute?" Grace asks. Marcus moves to follow her. "Where are we going?" he asks "Bathroom Marcus I have to show you something." He grins as he follows. Grace turns holding a pregnancy test and hands it to him. He stands for a minute shocked and then smiles and hugs her and says. "Again already?" Grace laughs and says "Well that's what the test says Marcus." "Bloody hell we'll have four under five Grace."

She smiles at him and says. "Marcus I'm really happy about this. I always wanted four children but I'm sorry if this one is a girl I won't be going back for another one." He hugs her and says "Grace, I love our girls if it's a boy brilliant if it's a girl brilliant. I don't care so long as they're healthy." She smiles up at him and says "Really Marcus? I thought every man wanted a son." Marcus kisses her and says "Well I'm not every man. It's a well known fact girls adore their Fathers and I quite like being adored." He grins at her. She smiles at him and says "You are such a sweet man Marcus." He grins and says "Yeah well don't tell my brothers." They both laugh. "How far do you think you are Grace?" Marcus asks. "Maybe six or seven weeks." He hugs her and says. "I love you Grace."

Alex and Stevie have arrived at Drover's and Rose has come with them. Rose bustles the little ones inside as Alex and Stevie unload the car. "Stevie, can we have an early night?" Alex asks. Stevie grins and says "Why are you tired Alex?" He moves to embrace her and kisses her softly "Well I'm not tired but I'd like to go to bed." He says grinning. "I've missed you too Alex." She reaches up to touch his face and stands on tippy toes reaching up to kiss him. His lips are soft and he kisses her deeply, passionately she sees nothing, hears nothing only him and his soft lips and his safe arms. They're startled by a car horn tooting.

Inside the car Marcus and Grace laugh when Marcus says. "I'm surprised that stopped em' they haven't seen each other for three weeks." Alex stands behind Stevie with his arms around her. Alex says to Marcus as he gets out of the car. "Bloody Hell mate you frightened the daylights out of us." Marcus laughs and says "I couldn't resist you were both miles away. I could have run you over and you wouldn't have noticed." They all laugh. Stevie moves to hug Marcus and then Grace and says "Grace how are you?" Grace laughs and says "Pregnant Again." Stevie looks at her and says. "Really Oh Grace congratulations." Alex hugs them and congratulates them as well. Stevie helps Grace with the girls and they head inside leaving Marcus and Alex to bring in the food and drinks.

"Bloody hell you'll have four under five Mate." Alex says to Marcus. "Yes but this is our last one we only want four." Alex grins and says "Time for the big snip then Marcus." Marcus looks shocked and asks. "Are you talking about a vasectomy?" Alex replies "Well yeah if you're sure you don't want anymore. Plus Grace won't have to keep taking the pill." Marcus asks. "Is that what you're going to do?"Alex laughs and says "Do? Already done mate before Georgia was born." Marcus is really shocked. "Why did you do that? Didn't it change things?" He looks embarrassed.

Alex laughs and says. "Stevie was going to have her tubes done but it was easier for me plus her body has endured enough and the only thing it changed is we don't have to worry about birth control." Marcus looks at him and says "Really? Everything is the same? Oh sorry that's a bit too personal." Marcus says looking really uncomfortable. Alex roars laughing and says. "Why Marcus I didn't think you were the shy type. Have I made you uncomfortable talking about my tackle?" Marcus grins and looks at his brother and says "Well it's not something I'd like to think about really." They both laugh and move to join the others.


	42. Chapter 42

The Family is growing rapidly and they enjoy these BBQs immensely as it's a chance to relax. The long hard days are paying off and despite the drought they are sitting really well. After the children are fed and put to bed the adults sit and begin to chat about the farms and where they go from here. Nick says "Well everything is going really well and I think we need to just keep doing what we're doing. We've got three weeks until we need to kick everything up a gear and start drenching and crutching. Which is a nice chance for a bit of family time; I think both our own little families and the larger group."

Stevie speaks next "Well Nick I think we need to thank you for what you've done for all of us. We are sitting really well because you advised us to prepare for this drought years ago and it's worked so well. Our dams are full, we got top dollar for the stock we sold and the cream of our herds and mobs are in great condition. Our pastures are as dry as everyone else's but they're in better condition and all the trees we planted are now giving excellent protection to our stock. I know you say we're all doing well but you have to take credit for all the research you did and the ideas you had us implement." Everyone agrees.

Stevie continues. "So Tess and I got together and we've come up with a little payback for you." Nick laughs and says "Ok payback doesn't sound good." Stevie grins and says. "Tess and I have booked a couple of nights down in the Barossa Valley and Hahndorf for you, Alex and Marcus." Nick grins and says "I said family time but I meant wives and children."

Stevie continues. "Alex bought the Harleys back from the States for the three of you and you've never done your road trip so this is it. You've got four days riding and just being blokes then we'll all join up with you down at Glenelg beach for a three nights. Matt will hang about and help us while you're all away but he'll join all of us plus Jodie and the children for Glenelg." Nick looks at Matt and says "Are you alright with that Matt you could come with us?" Nick says. Matt grins and says. "No I think it will be nice just for the three of you to spend some time together but I wouldn't mind riding back here with you." Alex says "Done."

Marcus asks "When are we supposed to be doing this?" Tess says "You leave Monday." Marcus looks at Grace. She smiles and says "I'll be fine Marcus." Tess sees the look and asks. "Righto what's going on?" Marcus smiles and says. "Grace is pregnant." Everyone is up hugging them and congratulating them. "Don't worry Marcus we'll all take care of her." Jodie says. Tess agrees and says "If you're really concerned Grace and the girls can come and stay with Jodie and I?" Grace laughs and says "A slumber party!" The girls all laugh when Stevie says "Oi want about me?" "Righto the night before we head to Adelaide we'll have a sleepover and leave from here." The girls are chattering and laughing and Matt quips. "Maybe I will come with you after all." They all laugh.

Everyone has left for home and Nick and Tess are getting ready for bed. " So Nick are you looking forward to Monday?" he smiles at her and says " I am so excited Tess, four days with Marcus and Alex will be awesome plus the bikes and finally three days with you and the girls and the family will be so relaxing." He leans over and kisses her and says. "Thank you so much for organizing it." She smiles at him and says "I just helped it was Stevie's idea."

Over at Wilgul Marcus and Grace have transferred the girls into their beds and are getting ready to sleep themselves. Marcus says "Grace are you sure you'll be alright?" Grace laughs and says "Marcus it's only four days I'll be fine. I'm actually looking forward to my sleepover on Drover's a girl's night sounds like fun." Marcus grins and says. "We sound like teenagers with sleepovers and road trips." Grace says. "Four days with Alex and Nick. How do you feel about that?' He smiles and says. "I've never spent that long with the two of them before plus the bikes it will be so much fun. And then three days with you and the girls at the beach perfect."

At Kilarney Alex and Stevie have the children sorted and Rose has headed off to bed as well. As Stevie closes the bedroom door Alex wraps her in his arms and says. "Finally I've got you alone." She grins and rises to meet his lips. She runs her hands under his shirt onto his bare back his kiss deepens. "Oh god I've missed you." he whispers. Awhile later they are asleep wrapped around each other. During the night Alex wakes and Stevie is snuggled into his side he pulls her into his embrace and reaches over to kiss her. She moves and stretches and says. "What time is it?" He replies. "I don't know I woke up and thought I'd kiss you." She giggles and says. "So now that you have woken me up how am I supposed to get back to sleep?" As he reaches to kiss her he replies "I think I can tire you a little."

Early the next morning Stevie is in the shower when Alex joins her. She smiles and says "Not again Alex." He laughs and says "We're in drought Cowgirl I'm just trying to conserve water." She smiles at him and says. "You expect me to believe that?" He reaches for her and she accepts his kisses.

Downstairs sometime later Alex is getting breakfast ready for the children when he hears the back door as he turns to look Nick walks in. "Hey Nick you're up early. What's up?' Nick replies "I was awake early and thought I'd come over for a coffee." Alex grins and says "Excited about the trip Nick?" Nick smiles and says. "Yeah I am aren't you?" Alex says "It's going to be loads of fun." Nick is chatting to the children when he asks. "So where's Stevie?" Alex grins and says "She's still asleep." Nick replies. "Yes I bet she is."

As the two men are talking Stevie appears. Alex moves towards her and kisses her and says "Morning Beautiful." She smiles at him and says "Good morning." Turning to Nick she says "Good Morning Nick you're out and about early." He grins at her and says "Did you have a bit of a sleep in Stevie."Stevie says. "I had a restless night Nick." Nick grins and says "You've been away for three weeks I'm sure you had a very restless night." Alex laughs and Stevie blushes, grins and says. "Alex."

Rose walks into the room and they change the subject. Alex moves over to Rose hugs her and says "Good morning want some porridge?" Rose looks at him and says "Yes thanks I love porridge. Morning Mum, Morning Uncle Nick" "So what work have we got today?" Rose asks. Alex replies "An easy day today Rose. But I was wondering if you'd mind the children for a couple of hours so Mum and I could take the horses out for a ride?" Rose smiles and says "Yes no worries at all." Nick says "So Alex I thought we should do a bit of a service on the bikes before we head off."Alex looks at him and says "Do you want to do that this morning?" Nick replies "Doesn't have to be today so long as we do it before Monday." Alex says. "Well we've got everything here to do them but we should get Marcus over as well." Nick agrees and says "well what about if we do them early tomorrow?" "Perfect." Alex says "Do you want another coffee Nick?" Stevie asks. "Yeah love one Stevie."

Later in the morning Stevie and Alex have dressed the children and fed them their breakfasts and tidied up. Stevie is in the kitchen chatting to Rose when Alex appears and says "Horses saddled and ready when you are beautiful." Stevie grins and says "I'm ready Alex." As they ride out Stevie says "Thanks for this Alex I can't remember the last time we went for a ride together without a purpose." Stevie and Alex have a fantastic morning riding and end up sitting at Alex's favourite spot. They chat about everything that they've been up to over the last few weeks apart.

Alex says. "God I've missed you Cowgirl." She smiles and kisses him." Yes I missed you too Alex." He looks at her and says. "I mean I really missed you?" She laughs and says "Yes I know you did." He laughs and says "We're not on the same page Stevie. I mean I missed seeing you, hugging you, talking to you. I missed hearing you laugh." She smiles and says "I knew that's what you meant Alex. I missed how you slide your arms around me and nuzzle into my neck and I missed your soft lips and I missed your smile and talking to you and I missed looking at your handsome face and looking into your beautiful eyes." Alex says "Every time we're apart I find it more difficult." She looks at him sadly and says "Me too Alex. Do you want me to stop doing the course?" He looks shocked and says " Oh God no Stevie you are doing so well and I am so proud of you for doing this and I know it's so hard being away from us but the benefits to you and Rose and the farm will be huge." Stevie says "I must admit I can't believe how much I'm enjoying the schooling side of it. I was always good at school but I didn't like authority but there it's different. Having Saf as a friend has made a huge difference." Alex asks "When are you away again?" Stevie replies "I've got three weeks here and then I have to send in two assessments then back to Melbourne for a fortnight. One two week placement in Queensland a month after I come back and then the three week New Zealand trip then home to finish two more assessments and I'm done." Alex says "I miss you at bedtime the most." She smiles at him and says "Yes me too." He looks at her and says "I don't mean making love to you Beautiful. I mean I miss having you beside me." She smiles as reaches up to touch his face and says "I know." Alex stands and says "We should be getting back." He helps her to her feet. She reaches up and kisses him and as she hugs him she says "I love you Alex and every day I love you more than the day before." He hugs her tightly and says "I'm so glad you're home."


	43. Chapter 43

In the next few days Marcus, Nick and Alex prepare for their trip away. Not just the bikes but essential work around the farms has to be completed before their week away. Alex has no concerns as Stevie is back and with Rose and Moira around to help her with the children Kilarney is in safe hands. Nick is in the same place as Tess is more than capable of running Drover's. Marcus is concerned leaving Grace pregnant and with the girls being so little but everyone assures him they'll help too. Grace could easily run the farm but she still has morning sickness and Marcus is concerned she'll work too hard and not look after herself.

Finally the day arrives for the boy's road trip, they're leaving from Kilarney and Alex has been ready for ages but he's anxious as Bull has been sick during the night and he hates the idea of being away from them at the best of times let alone leaving him sick. Bull is sleeping and Alex has gone into to say goodbye anyway. Bull looks peaceful but his little face is flushed. Alex reaches down and kisses the little boys forehead and he's quite warm.

Alex smiles as Bull opens his eyes and says "Hello Daddy I thought you'd gone." Alex kneels beside his bed and says" I'm just waiting for Uncle Nick and Uncle Marcus to get here. How are you feeling Bull?" Bulls grins and says. "I'm ok. Mummy said you need a holiday and you'll have lots of fun on the Harley's."Alex brushes Bull's hair from his face and says. "Yeah we'll have fun mate but I'll miss you, Jakey, George and Mummy." Bull answers "We'll miss you too Daddy. You have to be brave ok." Alex reaches over and hugs him and says. "Ok mate, I'll be brave and I'll see you at the beach in a few days." Bull smiles and hugs his Father. "You try and go back to sleep mate and you'll feel better when you wake up ok." Alex says. Bull nods and turns over. Alex stands reaches over and kisses Bull's head, and quietly leaves the room.

Stevie meets him in the hall and asks. "How is he Alex?" Alex reaches to hug her and says "He's still warm but he says he's ok. I told him to go back to sleep and he'll feel better when he wakes up." Stevie looks at him and says. "He'll be fine Alex." He inhales deeply and says. "I don't want to leave Stevie." She hugs him tightly and says. "Yes I know but by the time you reach you're first nights stop he'll be better, I'm sure." They hear the Harleys coming and Stevie says "Too late now Alex they're here."

He reaches down and kisses her deeply, passionately and as he releases her he says. "Stevie promise me if he's not better when he wakes up you'll ring me, so I can come back." She grins and says "No Alex I won't do that. He'll be fine and you need this break. Four days with your brothers will be fantastic and you'll have a great time." She reaches up and kisses him and says "Get going and please ring when you get to your first stop so I know you're safe." They move downstairs to find Marcus and Nick eager to be on the road.

They have a quick chat and Marcus expresses his concerns for Grace and Stevie reassures him she'll keep close contact. The men are quite concerned when they learn that Bull's not well, he a hardy little boy and rarely gets sick. Stevie assures them he'll be fine. Alex reaches for her and his lips cover hers completely softly, gently she sees nothing, hears nothing only him and his safe strong arms and his beautiful lips. As he releases her Marcus quips. "Come on Romeo we'll never get on the road if you keep doing that." They all laugh. Stevie stands watching them as the three Harley's roar down the drive way she knows they'll have a great time together.

Matt has finished the bulk of the work on Drover's and says to Jodie and Tess. "Are you girl's right now? I promised Marcus I'd check on Grace. Oh and I'll take Adam for a spin if you like Jodes." Tess says "Yes we'll be fine Matt and there are three casseroles in the fridge that Meg made this morning for Grace so she won't have to worry about cooking and then she'll be here the night before we head of to Glenelg. Can you take those over to her please?""Matt grins and says. "It's such a simple thing but it will make a huge difference for her won't it?" Jodie replies "I would have loved someone to make me casseroles when we had Adam and Beth."Matt laughs and says. "Thanks Jodie I thought you liked my cooking?"The girls laugh and Jodie says. "I love your cooking but I meant I missed the gesture of having family help."

Riding down the road the three men are deep in their own thoughts. They ride for almost two hours and Nick gestures for them to pull over at the next wayside. Äs the Harleys engines stop Alex says "What's up Nick?" Nick laughs and says. "I needed a pee." Alex quips "Bloody hell mate we've only been on the road two hours! I hope this doesn't become a regular thing or we'll never get there."They all laugh. They walk around and have a stretch and Marcus rings Grace "Hi Grace, No everything's fine. Yes I just wanted to make sure you're ok yes. Oh terrific oh ok hey that's nice yes ok I will I love you too.' "So everything's alright Mate?"Alex asks. "Yes Matts there helping her, and Tess and Meg sent three casseroles over so she doesn't have to cook at night. Nice hey?"Marcus says smiling. Nick asks "Are you going to ring Stevie Alex?" Alex grins and says "No she made me promise I wouldn't ring until we got to our first motel." They all laugh.

Back at Kilarney Moira has kept an eye on the children as Rose and Stevie quickly did all the days chores. Stevie is anxious to get back to see how Xander is. Walking in the back door Stevie calls. "Moira where are you?"Moira replies "We're in the living room Stevie."Stevie moves quickly through the house and is met by Jake she picks him up and he wraps his arms around her neck "Hello Mummy."She smiles kissing him and says "Hello Jakey have you been a good boy?" He nods his head and she kisses him again. Placing him back on the floor she picks Georgia up and kisses her and hugs her tightly "Hello bub."Georgia snuggles into Stevie's neck.

"Moira how's Xander?" Moira grins as Xander jumps from behind the couch and says."Boo!"Stevie pretends she's shocked and hands Georgia to Moira. Stevie kneels and Xander runs into her embrace, she hugs him and kisses him. "I'm so glad you're feeling better. I was worried."She coos. The phone begins to ring and Moira moves to answer it and Stevie says "Moira it's probably Alex let Xander answer." "Hello Kilarney Bull Ryan speaking. Hello Daddy."He says with a big grin on his face. "Yes I'm better. Did you have fun? Yes I did. Yes Aunty Moira, Rosie, Jake, George and Mummy yes she said she was worried ah ha. Are you being brave Daddy? Good boy. Yes. Jakey Daddy wants to say Hello."The boys chat for awhile and then the phone is handed to Stevie she puts the phone to Georgia's ear and she smiles.

Stevie says "Yes she is Alex big smiles. Yes I told you he'd be fine."Moira and Rose take the children into the kitchen. "Yes Rose and I just got back. Yes it was I didn't want to leave him but we had to do the work, Moira says he slept most of the time I was away. Yes."She smiles listening to him then asks "So what are you being brave about?" She inhales and on the other end of the phone Alex says "Stevie are you there?"Stevie? Come on Cowgirl. It's ok."He knows she's crying or close to it so he waits.

"Are you alright now? Yes I know I felt the same way. I love you so much Beautiful. Ok kiss them all for me. No we're about half an hour away yeah Nick's bladder needs looking at. Yes you tell her. Righto Bye" As he hangs up he's smiling. Nick says. "Everything alright Alex?" Alex replies "Yes the little fellows on the improve and the others are all good and Rose and Stevie got all the work done." Marcus says "It sounded like Stevie was upset Alex?" Alex breathes deeply and says "Before I left I told Bull I'd miss all of them and he told me that I had to be brave. Stevie asked why Bull asked if I was being brave. When I told her she went quiet on the other end so I assumed she was either crying or close to it."

Nick says "I'm sure that little fellow has been here before he's like an old man in a little boy's body. It's been difficult for all of you being apart hasn't it?" Alex looks thoughtfully and then says. "I don't sleep properly when she's not beside me and neither does she. I guess the kids pick up on that somehow. When she's been away and the kids get upset I tell them we have to be brave and I guess that's where he got it from. But when he said it to me this morning it ripped at my heart you know."

Nick says. "Yeah Tess and I are the same not that we're apart much these days. I just miss holding her." Marcus grins at them and says "Bloody hell do you want to go home now ya sooks."Nick and Alex look at each other and tackle Marcus at the same time knocking the wind out of him as they go. He struggles for breath and they try to look concerned. Eventually he gets his breath and says "Steady on you two, one of you is bad enough but both of you it's like being hit by a train."They all laugh. "Hey the accommodation Stevie booked is a bit flash." Marcus says. Alex says "It can't be too flash Marcus it's a brewery." Marcus hands Alex the brochure with their directions and says." It's a boutique brewery Alex." Alex shakes his head and says "What in the hell is a boutique brewery?" Nick laughs flips the top of Alex's head and says." Maybe they'll give you a facial while you're drinking." They all laugh.

Half an hour later they pull into the brewery. Nick goes into the office and is gone about ten minutes and returns with their room keys. As they move through the grounds one of the workers has spotted them and is watching their path. Pulling up in front of their room they turn the bikes off and all stand stretching and looking around. "This looks great."Marcus says. Alex agrees "Yeah not bad at all." They quickly move inside taking their belongings with them. "Bloody hell this is a bloody nice room." Alex quips. Marcus yells from outside" Hey we've got a massive spa out here." Nick and Alex look at each other and laugh. As Marcus walks inside he asks "What are you laughing about?" Alex grins and says. "Mate you get embarrassed if I mention my tackle do you really want to see it?" Marcus laughs and says "There called shorts Alex and you can leave them on." Alex grins and says" Well usually if I'm in a spa Stevie's with me." Nick and Marcus laugh and Nick says" Beer let's find the beer."

They wander around and find the pub, the décor is heavily wooded and it has a brilliant atmosphere. The tables are barrels and there's a large pool table in the far corner. Several beers later the sun has gone down and the tourists have thinned and only guests remain. The three men are very relaxed and have begun to play pool. Alex has ordered more beer, paid and headed for the toilets. "G'day Nick I thought it was you." Nick turns to find Kane Morgan behind him. Nick holds out his hand and says. "Hello Kane. What are you doing here?" Kane grins and says "I work here."

Nick says "Kane this is my brother Marcus. Marcus, Kane Morgan." Marcus shakes his hand and says "Hello pleased to meet you."Kane looks puzzled and says "I thought it was just you and Alex?" Nick grins and says "No there are three of us, it's a long story. So what have you been up to?" Kane smiles and says "Staying out of mischief mostly." Nick doesn't sound convinced and says "Right." Kane laughs and says. "No true story I'm behaving myself after the incident with Luke I really pulled my head in. Even got myself a woman, and a baby." Nick says "You're married?" Kane says "No I haven't settled that much Nick but we've been together a couple of years. Long, enough to have a kid."

Nick says "Well that's good Kane and how's Luke?" "Yeah he's good too, did his time and hasn't put a foot wrong since. Hey you guys are staying here aren't you?" Nick nods. "Well we've got a bit of a party tonight for the young bloke he gets married on Saturday. You should join us." Kane has noticed Alex with the beers and moves over to help. "G'day Kane." "G'day Alex it's been a long time." Alex puts the beer down and shakes Kane's hand and says "About seven or eight years I'd say."

Kane replies "Yeah it would be that long. Listen I've got to go and do a few things and I've told Nick about a party we're having tonight. I'll see you in about an hour ok?" Alex nods. As Kane leaves Nick fills Alex in on their conversation. Alex asks "Did he ask after Stevie?" Nick shakes his head and says. "No but we didn't talk for long."

Marcus asks "Does he know Stevie too." Nick says. "Kane was the last man to break Stevie's heart until Alex trampled all over it." Alex punches Nick in the arm and says "That sounded like I meant to hurt her." Marcus shakes his head and says. "No I can't picture her with him at all." Alex says "Well that's what I told him and he left. Stevie didn't talk to me for ages after that." Nick laughs and says "They were our best man and maid of honour and a couple of days before the wedding they had this huge fight and she wouldn't speak to him."

Marcus says "Bloody hell Alex I'm surprised she ever spoke to you ever again." Alex grins and says "Well I think the only thing that saved me was we'd kissed the day of the buck's night and agreed to be friends. So she was probably already falling in love with me by then." Nick says "You kissed her?" Alex laughs and says "Well that's debatable I think she kissed me! But you're sworn to secrecy no one knows. She would kill me."

Nick says "What the day the veil went in the mud and the old Mercedes broke down you kissed her? I knew something had changed, I bloody knew it. What was it like?" Alex grins and says. "Mate, up until that point in my life I'd never been kissed with so much passion." He holds his arm up and shows the goose bumps on his arm and says. "All these years later and I still have that reaction just talking about it." Marcus says "So why did you just stay friends?" Alex says "She'd just split with Kane." They continue drinking and playing pool and the venue begins to fill.


	44. Chapter 44

"Hey Luke. How in the hell are you?" I hear Congratulations are in order." Alex says embracing Luke. "I'm great Alex and thank you." Kane has joined them and Nick and Marcus as well. "I'm glad to hear you stayed out of trouble Luke." Alex says. Luke smiles at him and says. "If I'd listened to you, I wouldn't have done time Alex. Worst experience of my life." Alex says. "Yeah it affected all of us when you went."

"How's Jodie?" Luke asks. Alex smiles and says "She's really good Luke it took her a long time to get over you. But she met a great bloke and they've been married about six years now and they've got a little boy Adam he's five and a daughter Beth who's three and a half." Luke grins and says "Will you tell her I said hello." Alex smiles and says "Yeah of course I will." Marcus says "So you and Jodie dated Luke?" Luke grins and says "Yes we did for about a year and a half."

Kane asks "Does Stevie still live on Drover's Run?" Nick glances at Alex then answers Kane. "No Stevie got married and moved. Jodie, Matt, Tess and I live there now, but Stevie's is a part owner." Kane grins and says "Wow married that's great. She deserves to be happy. Do you ever see her?" Nick grins and says "Yeah all the time she's still in the district."

Kane smiles and says. "Really so has she got kids? I mean other than Rose. Is she happy?" Nick grins and says. "Yes she's very happy she has three children other than Rose, Xander is four, Jake is three and Georgia is one. Her children are very cute."

Kane says "Hey that's nice. Xander that's a funny sort of a name what's that sort for?" Alex says "Alexander." Kane looks at him and says "So Stevie moved to Kilarney?" Alex nods his head. Kane hits him fair in the jaw. "You bastard you warned me off." Kane says angrily.

Luke grabs him and says "No Kane don't." Alex stands his ground and says. "When I warned you off there was nothing between Stevie and I Kane. Well nothing that either of us realized. Apparently everyone else could see it but we were oblivious."

Kane is furious and says "How long have you been married Alex?" Alex replies. "Almost five years." Kane visibly relaxes and says. "So you didn't date her straight after me?" Alex laughs and says" Oh god no I foolishly married someone else first and that was a complete disaster, she took me to the cleaners." Kane laughs and says "Well that makes me feel better." Alex grins and says "Gee thanks mate I'm glad my lack of judgement and heartache could cheer you up." Kane grins and says "Can I buy you a beer mate, to make up for the punch?" Alex says "The way my jaw feels you'd best make it two, come to think of it three I have to explain to Stevie why I've got a split lip. If she thinks I've been fighting. I'm in trouble." They all laugh.

Kane returns with the beers and says "I'm sorry about the punch Alex." Alex says. "It's ok in some ways I probably deserved it. I already copped it from Stevie when I told her I'd warned you off, we had a huge blue and she wouldn't speak to me for days." Kane laughs and says "So is she still feisty." Alex grins and says "Yes and no, she's mellowed with having the children and being at school has changed her a lot too."

Kane grins and says. "Stevie's at school?" Alex replies. "Yeah she finished yr 11 and 12 Maths and English via distance education and then we applied for a Horse Business management course at an agricultural college near Melbourne and she was accepted she's half way through and getting great marks. I'm so proud of her."

Kane asks "So you don't run beef anymore on Kilarney?" "Yeah we do. Our beef are some of the best in the country. I bought Steve's a beautiful Chestnut Quarter Horse after she had Jakey and then we bought some brood mares, one thing led to another and we took a trip to Montana and bought a stallion and some more brood mares and Stevie's turned Kilarney into a Quarter horse Stud Farm and we've got orders for our horses all around the country and we've even been asked exported some overseas."

Kane grins and says. "Montana USA? So did you buy some Harleys cheap while you were there?" Alex laughs and says "Yeah I got a sweet deal so I bought the boys one too." Kane replies "Yes I noticed." Alex asks "So tell me what you've been up to." Kane says. "Keeping myself out of trouble. My girlfriend's name is Sarah we've been together just over three years, we've got a little girl Brooke she's two and a bit. I'm happy and I work here as a farm hand / maintenance man and I love it. We live here as the job comes with a house. Sarah works in the bar sometimes at night with functions and I mind Brooke." Kane says.

Alex smiles and says. "Fatherhood is the best thing that happened to me." Kane grins and says "Yeah I wasn't prepared for how I'd feel about her. I'm her hero and I like that. I get home from work and her little face lights up and it doesn't matter if I've had a crap day, I'd gladly go and do that day again just so I can make sure she's got all she needs."

Alex asks. "Do you have a photo of them mate?" Kane pulls his wallet out and shows Alex the photo of Sarah and Brooke." Alex grins and says. "Mate, Sarah is gorgeous and your baby is like you but much prettier. She's a little cutie isn't she?"Kane grins and says. "Thanks Alex. Have you got photos?"

Alex pulls out his wallet and hands it to Kane as he opens it he sees Stevie in lingerie she is more beautiful than he remembers he takes in her curves and her smile and says "When were these shots taken?" Alex glances over and says. "Oh Shit you're not supposed to be looking at those. Steve's had them done for my Christmas present she'd kill me if she knew anyone had seen them."

Alex quickly takes them out of his wallet and pops them in his top pocket. Kane laughs and says. "Four kids and she's still a hottie." Alex doesn't look happy at the comment. "Sorry mate." Kane says and looks at the other photos of Stevie and the children. "You've got cute kids mate, very cute." Alex grins and says "Yeah we think so."

"So Alex you took Stevie to the USA how did that go?' Alex grins and says "She loved it. We took the boys too and Steve's was pregnant with George we spent two weeks there and went across to Iowa and down into Kansas and did a Harley factory tour you'd love it mate all that horse power lined up for bloody ever." Kane laughs and says "Sounds like my kind of Factory. I'd love to do that one day. So where else have you been Alex?"

Alex says "We spent a few weeks on Daydream Island last year, a couple of trips to Melbourne when Steve's is at school; we spent two months in Argentina on our honeymoon. Steve's travels more than I do; she's off to Melbourne next month. A month later she'll be in Queensland and then in September she's in New Zealand for three weeks. Oh and we're meeting the girls in Glenelg in a couple of days."

"Glenelg?" Kane enquires. "Yeah Stevie organized it all. We've been flat out with the farms for years now and Stevie organized for Nick, Marcus and I to do a road trip on the bikes and then we'll meet up with the family for a few days at the beach, we don't get away much all together so it'll be great."

Kane grins and says "Luke's getting married on the beach at Glenelg on Saturday will you still be there?" Alex says "Yes we leave on Sunday to head back. Stevie would love to see you mate." Kane says "No I don't think she would Alex." Alex offers. "She doesn't hold grudges mate honestly." Kane calls Luke over and asks about the says "You should all come it's just finger food after the wedding so I'm sure they'll be enough to eat. It would be great to have a few more friendly faces on our side."Alex grins and says "Sounds like fun mate. I'll let them all know about it next time I'm talking to them."

Marcus, Nick and Alex have an absolute ball at the brewery with Luke and Kane and their mates. They play pool for drinks and have shots, drinking games, a stripper arrives. The night becomes a blur fuelled by alcohol and they roll back to their room somewhere around 2 am.

"Hello Drover's Run Tess Ryan speaking."She smiles wiping her sleepy eyes. "Hello husband you sound happy."She laughs. "You do realise its 2am. Yes well I was asleep but this is a lovely way to wake up." She giggles and says " Oh yeah me too shame your too far away though. yes I love you too ok good night. Nick I'm glad you've had a fun night really you're kidding. Yes I will. Oh that sounds like fun. I love you."

"Hello Kilarney, Stevie Ryan speaking." She laughs and says "Oh lovely an obscene phone caller well I'm glad my husband's not here then."She laughs and says " Well actually I'm naked yes my husband prefers me to sleep that way, you know bare skin, soft, warm skin ." She giggles and says "Alex what are you doing it's 2 am. Yes yes it is. No I wasn't asleep. I was lying here thinking about how much I miss you." She laughs and says. "No Alex."She giggles and says. "You are a bad man Alex Ryan." She sits listening quietly and says. A buck's party? Who's? "Really you're joking. Oh that's nice, yes I'd love too. Sounds like fun. Yes. So did they have a stripper? Right oh no of course you wouldn't, Alex you're no good at lying ." She giggles. "Really Alex. No I had no idea I found it online yes exactly. So you like it? I thought you would." She sits quietly again and then says. "Oh Alex you didn't. " Her voice cracks. "How ?" She smiles but still looks sad. " I made them for you Alex just you. I know you are. Yes I'm Ok. Yes, ok yes. I love you too. Bye." She hangs up the phone and sleeps restlessly

.


	45. Chapter 45

Around 10 am the next day Marcus opens his eyes his head is pounding he can hear either Alex or Nick vomiting in the toilet. He rises and walks to the sink for a glass of water. Nick appears looking worse for wear. "Morning." Marcus says. Nick replies "Yeah Morning. I'm getting too old for this." Marcus laughs and says "Until the next time, where's Alex?" Nick laughs and says "Asleep on the bathroom floor." They both laugh.

"Coffee?" Marcus asks "Yeah I'd love some, thanks." Nick replies. As he moves to the couch he picks up Alex's shirt and throws it over the back of the chair. Two pieces of Cardboard fall onto the floor Marcus is passing and picks them up. Glances at them and says "Bloody Hell." Nick looks at him and Marcus hands over one of the pieces of card. Nick whistles they exchange cards.

Grinning they trade again. "He's a lucky man." Marcus quips. Nick nods and says "An extremely lucky man." "Who's lucky?" Alex asks. Nick and Marcus look guilty, they hand the photos to Alex. He looks really angry. "Are you bloody right?" Marcus says "Mate they fell on the floor when Nick moved your shirt to sit down." "So you thought you'd just perve and pass them around. That's my bloody wife guys. I would have expected a bit more respect from the two of you." Alex is furious. We were going to put them back." Marcus says lamely.

"Yeah and if I hadn't walked in you'd still be looking at them. Stevie had them made for me not everyman and his bloody dog." Nick fires up. "Well why didn't you put them somewhere more private where they wouldn't just fall onto the ground." Alex looks puzzled and says. "They were, I had them in my wallet." Marcus says "No they fell out of your shirt."

Alex stands looking baffled and then he says. "Oh shit I took them out of my wallet when I was showing Kane a photo of the children." Nick says "Alex he didn't see them did he?" Alex runs his hand over his face trying to remember. "Yeah I handed him the wallet and he commented so I took them out and put them in my pocket." Nick says "You'd better hope Stevie doesn't find out Alex." "Please don't say anything to her. She'd be so embarrassed." Alex pleads.

Marcus looks at Nick and says "Now what do you need to do for us to buy our silence?" Alex grins and says. "Blackmailed by my own brothers what is the world coming too?" "Lunch at the pub your shout." Marcus offers. "No lunch and Dinner at the pub your shout." Nick says. "Done." Alex replies. Marcus adds. "And another look at your pictures." Alex grins opens his wallet and places the photos safely back in there behind the photos of the children then says "Righto Coffee and lots of it."

Alex's phone rings " Hello Alex Ryan." He smiles. "Morning beautiful, Yes I remember, some yes. Oh did I? Oh Ok I'm so sorry Stevie yes. It happened again. They were in my shirt and they fell out onto the floor. Well I took them out of my wallet and put them in my pocket. Marcus and Nick, Hello Stevie Hello. He glances up and says. "She is furious, she hung up on me. She hasn't done that in years." Nick says "Why in the hell did you tell her about it?" Alex says" Apparently at 2am this morning I rang her and told her about the stripper, the buck's party, Kane seeing the photos. She was a bit miffed but ok but when I said you'd seen them she hung up." Marcus says "Why did you tell her we'd seen them?" Alex says "She knows when I'm lying so I might as well own up straight away." They laugh. Alex grins and says. "I don't know why you're laughing you have to face her yet and it won't be pretty." He tries to ring her back and the phone rings out, he tries her mobile nothing. So he rings the florist and orders a huge bunch of flowers and pays extra to have them delivered ASAP.

Later in the afternoon the boys are in Hahndorf, they've had the best time over the last few days and Marcus is amazed how much more they've all learnt about each other and how much closer he feels to them. Alex has tried ringing Stevie throughout the day but her phone either rings out or she hangs up on him. He'd rather fight with her than this silent treatment he's really hurt her and he knows it. Stevie has booked them into a neat little chalet overlooking the pool and there are trees all around them and beautiful green grass it's only a ten minute walk into the little village so they head off.

Alex tries ringing Stevie again and she hangs up, so he changes tactics. He sends a text message that reads "I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry but I can't take it back please don't torture me anymore, I miss your voice. My brother's think I'm an extremely lucky man but all's I have now is your photo and it's not enough. I love you and I miss you. Let me hear your voice Alex xxx" He presses send.

His phone rings he smiles as he answers. "Stevie are you there? I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you. Please don't cry."Nick and Marcus have stopped and are waiting for him. He lowers his voice and turns his back to them walking away. Marcus says "I don't know about you Nick but I feel bloody awful. Stevie's crying and Alex is upset because of us." Nick agrees and says" Yeah I don't like seeing any woman cry but Stevie crying is such a rarity it makes it even worse and especially because we caused it."

Alex talks for over half an hour and eventually turns back to Marcus and Nick. He looks relieved but he's quiet. They walk along in silence for ten minutes or so and they reach the township as they walk along past the shops Nick says "We have to bring the girls here they'd love it."Alex agrees. "Well it's only half an hour from Adelaide so we'll do it as a day trip when we meet up with them." Marcus offers. "We'll come out for lunch." They all agree. An hour or so later they're sitting in the pub having dinner its well after 10 pm by the time they walk back to their accommodation with a six pack of beer each.

The conversation turns to the children and Fatherhood "So Marcus number four on the way. You don't muck about do you?"Alex quips and they all laugh. "Yes last one for us."He states. Alex asks. "So are you going to have the big snip or not?" Nick looks surprised and says. "A vasectomy? That's sounds a bit final!"

Alex grins and says "What do plan on having more children Nickolas?"Nick laughs and says "Oh no Tess and I have finished. She only wanted two. I just meant Marcus and Grace have had three in three years and one on the way. I think you have to be certain before you go down that path." Marcus says "Yes I agree a bit of thought has to go into that." Alex says "Bloody hell you two are sooks. It can be reversed if you want more later and it makes absolutely no difference to your sex life."

Nick grins and says."Have you been researching vasectomies Alex?" Alex laughs and says "No Mate I had one over a year ago. We're as happy as with our four. So snip, snip, Kilarney Ryan production done" Nick laughs and laughs and laughs. Alex grins at Nick waiting for him to speak and when he does he says "Yes snip snip Drover's Ryan production done too." Alex laughs and says. "When did you have it done Nick?" Nick looks thoughtfully and says "Belle was about 3 months old."

Marcus says "Right and everything is ok?"Nick laughs and says "Better than ever mate." Alex laughs and says "God could you imagine Harry listening to this conversation."Nick laughs and says "My sons are supposed to be prized rams not bloody wethers. He would have disowned us Alex."Alex rolls around laughing and Nick can hardly speak. Marcus laughs too more at Nick and Alex laughter than anything.

"God I would be such a disappointment to the old bastard." Then Alex continues sadly. "God he'd turn in his grave at Stevie being Kilarney's Mrs Ryan." Marcus asks "Why would Stevie be a problem for him?" Nick looks at Marcus and says "Harry hated Stevie with a passion but we never knew why he hated her."Marcus says "I don't understand Stevie is a beautiful person and hard worker, a wonderful Mother."Nick agrees "Stevie is the best Mrs Ryan Kilarney's ever had. Even Mum couldn't compete with what Stevie has achieved for Kilarney."

Alex grins and says "Thanks guys." Nick looks at him and says. "I loved Harry but he was an awful Father in lots of ways. If it hadn't been for his interference you and Stevie would have been together a lot sooner."Alex agrees. Marcus states. "At least he was there while you were growing up my Father was an occasional visitor in my life, and when he was there I had to be the smartest, the fastest, the strongest, the best. Bryce never loved me just because I was me. I will never do that to my children."

Nick says "You were probably lucky he was absent. Harry taught hard lessons. Didn't he Alex?" Alex looks sad and says "I could not imagine treating my children how he treated us." Nick looks at his big brother and says "Well you copped it worse than me because you stood up to him. I still can't believe he let Mum believe he knew nothing about the rodeo."Alex gets up to grab another beer "Refill anyone?" "Yes thanks."They both say.

Marcus asks "What happened about a Rodeo?"Nick replies "I was under aged Alex took me with him and I had a really bad accident Nick lifts his shirt showing his terrible scars. Rehabilitation, the works. Mum blamed Alex and Dad let him take the rap when Dad knew I went." "Bloody hell you're kidding."Marcus says.

Nick continues "It was worse for Alex because he was such a hot head and he'd stand up to the old man. When our Father hit us it was with a clenched fist Marcus not an open hand." "Shit."Is all Marcus says as Alex arrives back with the beer.


	46. Chapter 46

"Hey I was just thinking. I wonder what the old man would have thought of granddaughters."Alex says. Nick laughs and says "Well they won't be carrying on the Ryan name so there's not much use for them really is there." Alex nods and says. "Even though I adopted Rose and I class her as mine she was 13 by the time she came into my life. I'm so glad Stevie talked me into having George. Having the boys was awesome but having my own little girl is just the sweetest thing. She turns my heart to mush when I'm near her. She's so little compared to the boys and she's a mini Stevie. She sees my face and she lights up and it makes me feel ten feet tall."

Nick agrees "Yeah it's pretty good being adored I rather enjoy it myself." Marcus offers "Grace said even if this one's a girl she's sorry but that's it no more. I really don't care so long as they're healthy and I've been told girls adore their Fathers and I'm quite happy to be adored."They all laugh.

Alex says "The difficult part will be when they are older and boys start showing an interest in them. I won't cope well with that at all." Nick laughs and says "Well especially if there is someone like you hanging around." Alex looks serious and says "Shit I hadn't thought of that." Marcus asks "Was Alex a bit of a ladies' man was he?"Nick roars laughing and Alex says "Shut up Nick."

Marcus grins waiting to be let in on the joke. Nick says "Marcus with Alex it was easier to count who he hadn't bedded rather than who he had and there was only two that I knew off Clare and Stevie."Marcus says. "Well Alex you kept that well hidden." Alex grins and says. "It was a long time ago, mate." Marcus is intrigued "So how many did you sleep with Alex?"Alex looks embarrassed and says "Too many mate. What about yourself?" Marcus laughs and says "I did alright I suppose. Nick what about you?' Nick says "No I wasn't any good at it."Alex and Marcus crack up laughing Nick does too and then says "I meant I wasn't any good at the whole love em' and leave em' thing."

At Drover's the girls are having an absolute ball everything is packed for tomorrows drive to Adelaide. Matt had disappeared after dinner and let them enjoy each other's company. All the children are tucked up in their beds fast asleep and the girls have been getting stuck into beer and wine. Rose stayed with them for ages but has said goodnight and headed off to bed as she's driving in the morning.

They have laughed and joked and reminisced for hours and get drunker and drunker with the exception of Grace who's only had one wine at dinner time. Jodie says "Righto time for truth or dare."They all laugh and say. "No."But Jodie insists and they finally all agree. They agree on the rules and begin. "Tess truth or dare?"Jodie asks. "Dare."Tess replies. Jodie grins and says "I dare you to run to the hay shed and back nude."Everyone cracks up laughing when Tess agrees. A couple of minutes later she's back and dressed. Stevie has tears rolling down her face and says "Tess that was gutsy with Matt home." Tess says. "Oh shit I forgot he was even here."They roar laughing.

"Grace truth or dare." Grace chooses truth. Stevie says "Right Grace Kingston the night of Munboolla Rodeo did you bed Dave Jones?"Everyone looks at Grace as her face turns red. Stevie laughs and says."I knew you did and you denied it the next day." Grace laughs and says "I can't believe you asked me that it was 10 years ago Stevie." "Ok my turn."Tess says "Stevie most unusual place?"Stevie cracks up and says "Easy on the plane on the way back from Argentina."They all laugh and laugh and laugh. Tess says "How in the hell did the two of you fit in an aeroplane toilet let alone manage that?" Stevie laughs and says "Well that's another question Tess isn't it?"They all laugh.

Grace says "Jodie Truth or dare?" Jodie says "Dare." Grace says "I dare you to skull your beer."Jodie lifts her full beer glass to her lips and drinks it in a flash. Everyone cheers. They play a few more rounds and get drunker. The phone rings Stevie answers. "Drover's Run Stevie Ryan speaking Oh Hi Nick yeah hang on I'll see if she dressed?" Stevie laughs as she calls for Tess. "Hi Nick yes I'm dressed oh No we're playing truth or dare and they dared me to run nude to the hay shed and back so I did. "She laughs loudly.

"Well I forgot he was here didn't I. Yes oh wonderful yes really sounds like fun. Yeah me too. Hey Nick ask Alex if he could explain the mile high club to you. Yeah. I'll get her I love you too " Grace speaks to Marcus next and he is relieved she feeling good and that he'll see her tomorrow he's missed her but has had a great time. Grace hands onto Stevie who has had a lot to drink. "Hello Mrs Ryan speaking."She smiles and says "Hello Mr Ryan, I miss you so much. Yes me too."She giggles."Alex behave yourself. Yes ok yes they are yes we're having a fantastic night. Oh, I'm so glad I knew you would. Yes I can't wait to see you either. I love you Alex ok bye." Stevie returns to the dining room and the girls are roaring laughing.

Back in Hahndorf Nick is grinning and says "Well they sound like they're having a ball. They're playing truth or dare." Alex laughs and says "That sounds dangerous alcohol, women and truth." Nick laughs and says. "Jodie dared Tess to run naked to the hay shed and back." Marcus says. "Matt's there!"Nick laughs and says "Yeah but he's upstairs and Tess forgot he was there."Alex laughs and says. "So she did?" Nick laughs and says "Yeah she did." They all laugh. Alex says "She's gutsy Nick."Nick laughs.

"She's a dobber too Alex. She told me to ask you to explain the mile high club apparently you're a member?" Nick and Marcus laugh as Alex smiles and says. "Bloody hell nothing is sacred with those women." "What do you reckon the question was for that one?"Marcus asks. "Most unusual place."Nick replies. "What is yours?"Marcus asks. "Easy the laundry at Kilarney."Nick replies. Alex says "My bloody laundry thanks Nick. What's so unusual about that?"Nick grins and says "Well at the time it was Harry's laundry! And Tess was in her Wedding dress."They all laugh. "Ok Marcus what's yours?"Nick asks. "Back of the horse float at the Adelaide show." Nick and Alex laugh loudly when Alex says "Now you're a country boy Marcus!"Nick laughs and says "I lost my virginity in the back of a horse float at the Adelaide show." Alex adds "Tara Bradley!"Nick looks shocked and says "How did you know that?"Alex laughs and says "Girls talk Nick." Alex says "Anyway guys I'm bloody tired so I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning."

By lunchtime the following day the cars pull up at their beach front motel at Glenelg Beach. Alex, Nick and Marcus are already there eagerly awaiting their families arrival. Everyone is out and greetings are given. Alex approaches Stevie and she notices his chin and lip straight away. " Alex have you been fighting again?" She asks. He whispers. "Stevie please can I explain later?" She touches his face. " Alex it's all swollen and black." She sounds concerned. He looks at her and says. " I know and it's really sore, please I'll tell you later." There are lots of Daddy calls as little ones run to their Father's. Inside the staff is watching this large group arrive, as the doors open the noise level rises too. Nick, Marcus and Alex take their families straight up to their rooms as they've already booked in. Alex says "Matt do you want a hand with the children and bags?"Matt smiles and says "No we're right mate we'll see you later."

Once they're unpacked Rose says "Mum George is asleep in the cot in my room. Is it ok if the boys and I check out the beach?' Stevie looks at her, grins and says "Rose you don't have to mind them every minute of the day. Go on your own and enjoy yourself you might find a cute boy." Rose laughs and says "I don't want a cute boy I want someone like Dad and I won't find him on a beach." Alex laughs and says "You never know you're luck Rose I'm occasionally on the beach so your bloke might be too."Alex hugs her and she grins. "Well I'm taking them any way so if he's there its love me, love my brothers."And she heads out the door.

Alex has his arms around Stevie quickly and his lips are soft and inviting. " Ow that hurts ." He nuzzles into her neck and says "God I've missed you."She laughs and says "Do you think you could talk to me before you ravish me Alex?"He replies "Couldn't I do both at the same time." Stevie laughs. and says. "No sit down I'll make coffee and you can tell me about your trip for five minutes."He laughs and says "Two minutes and it's a deal." She reaches over and kisses him.

" Tell me about your face Alex." Alex explains the punch from Kane and how everything is fine between them now. Stevie feels sorry for him and decides she'll have words to Kane when she sees him next. Stevie kisses his face gently and he pretends it's worse than it is, but the kisses are helping.

Stevie says "Alex what time is Luke's wedding?" He smiles and says "Three o'clock Saturday on the beach in front of our motel. Would you like to go Stevie?' She replies "Well you said we were invited." Alex says "Yes we were but I thought after the whole photo incident you might not want to?" Stevie laughs and says. "Alex he was my boyfriend he's seen me naked." Alex puts his hand over his heart and says. "Stevie that hurt." She grins and flicks him then says seriously.

"I was more upset about Nick and Marcus seeing them Alex." He smiles at her and says "They've seen you in your bathers Stevie." She shakes her head and says, "Alex bathers, lingerie no comparison." He bites his lip and says. "You're right Cowgirl none at all." She looks up at him and notices him biting his lip and says 'Alex"

He reaches for her and says "When I walked into the room all I heard was he's a lucky man and the other one said an extremely lucky man. When I realized who they were talking about I was really angry and they tried to black mail me!" Stevie grins and says "Blackmail?"

"I pleaded for them not to tell you they'd seen the photo's initially because I knew you'd be embarrassed and they said if I bought them lunch and dinner they'd consider it." Stevie grins and says "Right." Alex says "So I decided I'd tell the truth even though I knew you'd be hurt because I didn't want to lie to you and I wanted you to be aware they'd seen them. I figured if you're prepared it's somehow easier."

She reaches up to kiss him and says "Alex you're very sweet and I'm glad you told me the truth." She grins at him and he kisses her deeply, softly. Half an hour later Stevie is asleep when Georgia begins to cry. Rising from her bed Stevie moves to get Georgia. "Hello, beautiful girl. Did you have a big sleep? "Stevie says as she lifts Georgia into her arms kissing her. Stevie sits on the couch and Georgia snuggles in for a cuddle. Stevie wonders where Alex is.


	47. Chapter 47

Grace and Marcus are sitting out on their deck enjoying the ocean view while the girls have a nap. "So you had a good week Grace?"Marcus asks "Yes everyone took great care of us Meg sent casseroles, Matt was over everyday Tess and Stevie rang heaps and last night we slept over at Drover's and I laughed so much my cheeks hurt."He leans over and kisses her and says "I was really worried at first but Nick and Alex said not to worry because it was all under control." Grace says "So Marcus tell me about your ride."

Jodie and Matt have unpacked grabbed the children and are riding around on a tram. Adam is very excited and keeps calling it a train. Beth is happily eating her ice-cream. Jodie and Matt plan to have a coffee at their next stop and do a little bit of shopping and then head back for dinner with the family as they've booked into the motels restaurant.

Down on the beach Rose and the boys are having a lovely time playing ball. Bull has kicked his ball over near a tall man on the beach and as Bull runs over Rose isn't far behind. As the young man hands the ball to Bull the little boy says "Thank you. My name is Bull Ryan."And holds out his hand Rose watches as the young man bends down smiles and says "Pleased to meet you Bull my name is Jack Ryan." Bull smiles and says "Hello Jack pleased to meet you."Jack smiles at the little boy and says "Yeah I'm pleased to meet you too Bull."

Rose has picked Jake up and moved quickly over to Bull and the stranger and says "Bull you're not supposed to speak to strangers." Jack smiles at her and says "Oh we aren't strangers. We've already met haven't we Bull?"The little boy grins and nods and says "Yes this is my friend Jack." Rose smiles and says "Hello Jack I'm Rose." Jack smiles and says "Pleased to meet you Rose." Then he adds. "You're a very young Mum."She smiles at him and says "Jack have you met my little brothers Bull and Jake." "Oh."He says smiling.

Alex spots them on the beach and heads towards them. "Daddy!" Bull yells running towards Alex. "Is that your Dad?" Jack asks. Rose smiles and says "Yes it is." Jack says "He's a big bugger isn't he. Will he mind me talking to you?" Rose laughs and says. "You'll be fine Jack relax." Alex is grinning as he approaches them.

Rose smiles and says "Dad this is Jack Ryan. Jack this is my Father Alex Ryan." The two men shake hands. Bull says "Jack's not a stranger Daddy he's my friend and Rosie's too." Alex grins at his little boy and says "Well I'm glad he's not a stranger because we're not supposed to talk to strangers are we?" Bull shakes his head at Alex and says "No we're not Daddy."

Jake is reaching for Alex so he takes him in his arms. They stand talking for ten minutes or so then Alex says. "Righto it's nice to have met you Jack." Jack holds out his hand and says. "Yes nice to have met you too Alex." Alex smiles and turns to Rose and says. "I'll take the boys back to get ready for dinner". "Oh Ok I'll be there in a minute." She says smiling at him. Alex walks a few steps and turns and says "Rose why don't you see if Jack would like to join us for dinner?" Rose blushes and Alex grins at her. He walks away quickly with Bull yelling. "Bye Jack, I'll see you later."

Jack says "Your little brothers are very cute Rose." She smiles at him and says "Yeah they are, I've got a baby sister too her name is Georgia." Jack says "Wow you're lucky I'm an only child of parents who were only children." Rose says "Your Christmas' must be quiet." He smiles at her and says. "Yes just me. My parents were killed in a car accident a couple of years back." Rose says "Oh I'm so sorry Jack you must get so lonely."

He looks sad and Rose feels dreadful "Would you like to have dinner with us Jack?" He smiles and says "Well I've got nothing else to do. I think that would be really nice. Thanks Rose." Rose offers "I have to warn you though I'm here with my family. Mum and Dad and my brothers and sister and six of my aunties and uncles and loads of cousins. You'll be interrogated thoroughly but they're a great bunch of people." As they walk up the beach Rose says "Jack you have really kind eyes." He says nothing but gently takes her hand as they walk up the beach and she lets him.

Alex whizzes in the door and calls "Stevie where are you mate?" We're in the shower Alex." Alex makes sure the deck door is locked so the boys can't get out and quickly turns the TV on for them. As he enters the bathroom Stevie says" Alex can you grab a towel and take Georgia please?" Alex does as he's asked and takes his daughter from Stevie. Wrapping Georgia in the towel he kisses her and says "Hello kitten did you have a big sleep? Stevie, Rose just introduced me to a young fellow down on the beach his name's Jack. I told her to ask him to come to dinner with us." Stevie looks at him and says "Alex why would you do that?"

He says "Just wait until you meet him Stevie, he's the one for her I just know it." Stevie laughs and says "You met him for five minutes and have decided our daughters going to marry him." Alex grins at her and says "Well you make it sound silly but just wait until you meet him. You'll like him straight away I guarantee it." Stevie is drying herself as he talks to her and he asks "Are bubs clothes out Cowgirl?" Stevie replies "Yes they're on Roses' bed. He quickly leaves the room dries and dresses the baby and sits her in the cot returning to Stevie.

"Oh damn you're dressed." He says sounding disappointed. She giggles and says "We're meeting the family for dinner Alex so you'll just have to wait." He moves to hug her and says "If you kiss me I've got a present for you." She smiles and says "Really?" He nods his head and says." Really." She leans up and kisses him his lips are soft and warm he release her lips and reaching into his pocket he pulls out a small box and hands it to her. She smiles and opens it "Oh Alex it's beautiful." He grins and says "I saw it in the window when I went for a walk and knew you'd love it." Alex places the silver chain around her neck and hanging from it is the most beautiful delicate little heart shape with an arrow through it, the heart is hollow and the arrow finishes in its centre and it has a gorgeous diamond to mark the middle. Stevie looks in the mirror and says "Oh Alex I love it thank you." She reaches up and kisses him.

"Alex you'd best jump in the shower can I put the boys in with you?" He grins and says "Oh Stevie you know I'll be quizzed again. This could be embarrassing we're going out for dinner. God only knows what they'll tell everyone." She laughs and says "Just because they commented last time doesn't mean it will happen again Alex." "Stevie it was really embarrassing last time." Alex laments. She looks up at him, kisses him and says. "You'll be fine Alex come on toughen up. Jakey, Bull, come and get in the shower with Daddy." The boys run over and Stevie strips them off and sends them into Alex.

Rose enters the room and calls to Stevie. "Mum I'd like you to meet Jack. Jack this is my Mum Stevie." "Pleased to meet you Stevie now I see why Rose is so pretty." Stevie laughs and says "Oh smooth Jack very smooth." He smiles at her and says "Sorry I wasn't trying to be smart just stating a fact." Stevie smiles at him and says "Would you like a beer Jack?" He grins and says "I'd love one thanks. I'm a bit nervous." Stevie smiles at him and thinks Alex is right she likes him already. "Mum where are the boys?" Stevie answers. "They're in the shower with Alex." Rose laughs and says "Mum I can't believe you did that to him. Remember what happened last time. Plus we're going out for dinner with the family if either of them says anything Uncle Nick and Uncle Marcus will tease him forever. You're mean Mum." Stevie laughs and hands Jack the beer then heads in to get the boys.

Half an hour later they're all seated at the restaurant and Rose has introduced Jack to her family and he's being quizzed. "Jack where are you from?" Jodie asks. "Medindie, Adelaide." He replies. "Oh that's a really nice suburb I had friends that lived there when I was at school. So what do your parents do?" He looks uncomfortable for a moment and then Rose puts her hand on his. He looks down and then looks at Jodie and says" My parents are deceased but Dad was a barrister and Mum was a Doctor."

Everyone says they're sorry. "So do you have brothers or sisters?" Tess asks. " No I'm afraid I don't I'm an only child and both of my parents were only children I had a great uncle that owned a farm in the wheat belt of Western Australia and when I was little we'd often go there but he died when I was 14. I don't really remember my grandparents because Mum didn't have me until she was in her forties, so her parents were gone when I was quite young and the same with Dad's Father although my Nana died last year so at least I had her, when Mum and Dad went."

"Jack would you like a refill?" Alex asks. "Yes thank you Alex." "So what are you doing to earn a living Jack?" Nick asks. "Well I don't really need to earn a living as such Nick. I inherited my Great Uncles farm and I have a manager looking after that for me , my family home was left to me and when my grandmother passed away she left me her estate. I'm at University studying agriculture and business management and I hope one day to buy a farm here and run it myself.

Stevie looks at Nick and Marcus and says." Alex tells me we owe you both a lunch and a dinner. I was wondering if you want us to pay for the meal tonight or would you prefer cash?" Marcus chokes on his bread and Nicks face reddens. Alex sits grinning. Nick says " Oh no I wouldn't worry about it . We can forget the whole thing." Marcus adds. " Yeah I'm willing to forget about it." Stevie keeps a straight face and says " Well so long as you're sure . I wouldn't want you to think we don't payback what we owe?" Marcus laughs and says." Noone could ever accuse you of not paying back when it's due Stevie." Stevie smiles and says " Right so long as that's understood it's all good." Marcus and Nick agree.

The waiter approaches the table and asks if they're ready to order. After a small discussion they decide they are. The waiter moves quickly jotting down the meals everyone wants, he reaches Stevie and Alex and inquires about their order Stevie advises what the children will have and her own meal , Rose orders hers and Alex is about to order his when Bull looks at the waiter and says " Excuse me." The waiter says "Hello Can I help you?" Bull looks at him and says "Do you have a big penis? My Daddy does. Don't you Daddy?" Alex puts his face in his hands and doesn't move.

The waiter is scarlet but recovers quickly and says. "Well your Daddy's a very lucky man isn't he?" Bull smiles and announces. "Yes he is." Alex still has his head in his hands and glances at Stevie and says "Thank you Stevie." She giggles and offers. "I'm so sorry Alex." He looks at her smiles at says "Yes you look very sorry." Alex looks at the waiter and says "I'll have a porterhouse steak, medium rare with garlic sauce and vegetables thank you." The waiter grins and says "Yes sir would you also like a large rock to crawl under?" Alex laughs and says "Yes thanks that would be great." The waiter grins and says "Children provide so much entertainment for some and embarrassment for others." As he walks away everyone laughs.

"Where did that come from?" Nick asks. Stevie bites her lip and says it's my fault. "We were running late so I showered with Georgia and put the boys in with Alex." "Yes and we're at an age where we are noticing things. Next time he can shower with you Stevie and we'll see what dinnertime gems he comes up with." Alex states. Stevie smiles at him and touches his face and says "It could have been worse Alex?" "Really, Stevie how?" She grins and says. "He could have told the waiter you were little." Everyone laughs including Alex.


	48. Chapter 48

The meal has been eaten and everyone is having a great time. Jack is thoroughly enjoying himself, he likes these people they are very easy to talk to and seem genuinely interested in him. Rose is very pretty and he'd like to get to know her better. "Rose what are you doing tomorrow?" Jack enquires. She looks at him and says "I'm not sure why?"

He replies "I was wondering if you'd like to come for a drive out to Hahndorf with me it's really pretty this time of the year." Rose says. "That sounds like fun but hang on I'll just ask. Dad what are we doing tomorrow?" Alex replies. "We thought we'd head out to Hahndorf for lunch why?"

She smiles and says. "Jack just asked me if I'd like to go there with him. Would you mind if I didn't go with all of you?" Jack says. "Oh No Rose if your here on a family holiday I don't want to interrupt that. We can catch up when you get back." Alex says "What about Rose drives out with you and you both meet up with us for lunch?"

Jack looks at Rose and says. "Would you mind Rose if I tagged along?" She grins and says "No I think I'd like to have you tagging along." Jack looks around the table and says "Is that alright with all of you?" Marcus quips "So long as you shout a beer at lunchtime." Everyone laughs. Jack smiles and says "I think I can manage that."

Later that night Rose has walked outside to say goodbye to Jack. "Thank you for inviting me Rose I've had the nicest time." Rose grins at him and says "You did well, you survived my family." He says "They are very warm and funny people Rose you're very lucky to have them." She smiles at him and says "Yes I know I'm lucky. So I'll see you tomorrow around 10am?" Jack moves towards her and says "Rose I'd really like to kiss you." She reaches up and he wraps his arms around her, his lips are soft and warm, he kisses her very gently, his kiss deepens and when he releases her lips he whispers "Rose I think you're beautiful. Thank you for a perfect night. I'll pick you up at 10am."

Alex and Stevie have put the children to bed when Rose arrives back upstairs. Alex grins and says "He kissed you goodnight didn't he? And you've never been kissed like that before." Rose looks shocked "How do you know that?" He laughs and says "You'd be surprised what I know Rose." Stevie says. "Well is he right?" Rose grins and hugs him and says. "Yes he's right. Jack said he wanted to kiss me and it was really "wow" and then he whispered that he thought I was beautiful and thanked me for a perfect night."

Stevie looks at Alex and says." And how did you know that Alex?" he laughs and says "Easy she's your daughter and she had the same look on her face that you get. See you too think I'm silly but I do notice stuff too." Rose grins and asks Stevie "Mum did you like him?" Stevie says " Yes I did I think in the first five minutes I liked him and the more we talked to him the more I liked him." Rose hugs her and says "Yeah me too goodnight."

Alex wraps his arms around Stevie and kisses her neck, she giggles, his lips cover hers and he kisses her deeply passionately when he releases her she's breathless. "Right I'm off to bed." He says grinning as he moves towards there room. She grabs his hand and pulls him back, she reaches up to kiss him and he leans in to accept. She kisses him deeply, passionately teasing him with her tongue. When she releases his lips he's grinning and she says. "Two can play that game Ryan." They move quickly for the privacy of their room.

Next morning everyone is up early and head downstairs for breakfast. Rose is sitting near Alex when her phone alerts her to a message. She reads it and a smile spreads across her face. Alex grins and says "Message from Jack?" Rose looks up at him, blushes and says "Yes it was." Alex grins and continues to butter his toast. Later in the morning Rose is ready and very nervously waiting for Jack.

Stevie has the children all ready and Alex is reading the paper when there's a knock at the door. Rose moves towards the door and her heart is pounding. Alex watches her with a grin on his face. Rose opens the door and Jack is there smiling "Good morning Rose." He says as he leans to kiss her cheek and hands her a single red rose. She feels her face redden but she says." Good morning Jack. How are you?" He grins and whispers. "I feel really nervous Rose but happy to see you."

Stevie has walked out with Georgia in her arms and notices the red face and the red rose and Alex grinning. Rose says "Would you like to come in for a minute Jack, we're just waiting on the others." Jack moves inside and Bull runs to him and Jake follows. "Hello Jack, Did you have a good sleep?" Jack squats down to speak to Bull and answers. "Hello Bull, yes I slept very well thanks. What about yourself?"

Bull answers. "Yes I slept well too. I was buggered." Jack grins as Stevie growls "Bull you can't say that." Bull looks at her and says sadly "That's what Daddy says." Stevie bites her lip trying not to smile and says" Well Daddy's naughty. How are you Jack" Jack stands and smiles and says "I'm good thanks Stevie." Jack moves over to shake Alex's hand. "Morning Alex." Alex smiles, shakes his hand and says "Relax mate if we were going to bite you we would have done it last night." Stevie pretends to hit Alex. Jack laughs. He has a beautiful smile and his laugh is joyful. Rose likes him even more.

Jake is beside him pulling at his trouser leg. Jack bends down and picks Jake up and says. "Hello Jake did I forget you? I'm sorry. How are you?' Jake smiles broadly and says "I'm good. Are you coming with us?" Jack smiles and says "Yes I am if that's ok with you?" Jake nods his head in approval. Georgia has also moved over to his feet. Alex says "Careful mate. The baby is at your feet." Jack bends to put Jake on the floor and holds his hands out to Georgia she reaches up to him and he stands back up with her in his arms, she snuggles into his chest. Stevie laughs and says. "Looks like you've found a friend Jack." Jack smiles.


	49. Chapter 49

Out in the hall the noise level has risen obviously the family are ready. Jack moves to answer the knock and Nick is there. "Morning all. Are you ready?" Jack keeps Georgia in his arms as they move downstairs. "Where's your car mate?" Alex asks. Jack says "Just here." Alex says "Bloody hell that's a nice car for a young bloke." Jack grins and says "Yeah I wanted a four wheel drive and I liked this one best so I went and bought it." Stevie calls "Come on Alex you can talk later." Jack hands Georgia to Alex then moves to open the passenger door for Rose. Alex grins as he walks over to Stevie.

Rose is very nervous as they wait for the others to drive out as they'll follow. Jack looks at her and says "Rose are you as nervous as I am?" She grins and says "Maybe?" He reaches over and takes her hand and says "Rose look at me please." She smiles and looks at him. Jack says "Can I kiss you a few times please. I think it would make me feel less nervous."

She laughs and says. "Jack that would be really good. My heart is about to beat out of my chest." He laughs and says "Mine too." As he reaches for her she moves into accept his kiss. A short time later they part and he says "Oh my god Rose. I don't know if that's made the situation better or worse." She laughs and says "Yes my heart is still pounding too." He reaches over and kisses her again softly, deeply when he releases her lips he whispers. "Wow Rose wow! I think we 'd best get going your family will wonder where we are?" She smiles and says. " Ok." Once they're out of the traffic he reaches over and holds her hand.

Jack and Rose chatter away about all sorts of things, school, music, family. Rose likes how he thinks and how he sees the world. He wants to finish his degree and then he wants to travel the world for a few years and he wants to marry and have children. She's surprised at how open he is about everything, no subject is taboo, and she can ask him anything. He is quiet but in a reserved way and she likes that he thinks about his answers when she asks a question. She loves listening to his laugh it makes her smile.

He pulls in behind Stevie and Alex jumps out of the car and runs to her door and opens it. Stevie has noticed in the rear view mirror and smiles. Bull says "Daddy can I go with Rosie and Jack?" Alex says "No, you can't mate." Bull looks sad. Jack looks at Rose and moves towards Bull and squats down and says "Bull if you come with us now your Mummy and Daddy will be very sad. How about you go with them now and after we have lunch you, Jake and Georgia come with Rosie and me, Ok." Bull stands looking at him then wraps his arms around his neck and says "Ok Jack." Bull moves over and takes Alex's hand. Alex laughs and says "Righto we'll see you two at lunchtime then." As they walk off Jack says to Rose "I hope that's ok with you Rose, he looked so sad." She grins and says "Jack that was perfect."

Jack and Rose move through the shops and continue their conversations from the car. Jack asks her about her Uni studies and why she isn't at school now. Rose smiles and says. "Well it's a long story really." Jack stops and looks at her and says "I've got all the time in the world Rose." She reaches up to kiss him and he leans down to accept. It's a beautiful kiss soft, long and passionate. Rose moves away and says "Oh I love the way you kiss." He grins at her and does it again. Nick has spotted them and nudges Tess. "Oh wow that's a nice kiss." She says.

Jack moves back and says "Now tell me about why you aren't at school." Rose smiles as they continue to walk and he has his arm around her. She tells him about staying home and minding the children so Stevie can be in Melbourne for school. Jack says "So why didn't Stevie finish high school." He asks. Rose looks at him and says "Because she had me." Jack nods and says "So you feel responsible for her lack of education." Rose looks at him crossly. He sees anger in her face and he adds 'I'm sorry Rose I worded that wrongly. I meant you want to help her achieve what she would of if she hadn't chosen to have you." Rose smiles at him.

"Stevie did year eleven and year twelve English and Maths as distance education and Dad, and the aunties and uncles and I applied to Marcus Newham Agricultural College for horse business management and she was given so many RPL because her knowledge is massive. I was going to travel this year but I put it off as I wanted to help Mum plus I wanted to get to know my brothers and sister." Jack smiles and says "There's a quite a big gap between them and yourself isn't there." Rose smiles and says "Mum had me when she was fifteen."

Jack smiles and says "They waited a long time to have more children didn't they." Rose laughs and says "Alex isn't my natural Father. Stevie and Alex have only been married for around five years." Jack laughs and says "You're kidding they know each other so well and you can feel the love between them." Rose says "They were best friends for about fifteen years before they worked out that they loved each other." Jack says "It show's Rose you can really see it. Honestly I would have sworn he was your Father just by how he is with you. He obviously loves you very much." Rose laughs and says "Alex loves everything about my Mother and I'm part of the package. Wait until you see the way he kisses her. Unbelievable."

Jack looks at Rose and says. "Can I ask you a question Rose?" She smiles at him and says "Sure anything." "You haven't mentioned your real Father what happened to him?" Rose inhales deeply and says "Will Hamilton. He didn't know about me until I was about 15 but at that point I didn't even know Stevie was my Mum. I was raised by Michelle Mum's sister. I had a brilliant relationship with Stevie I could tell her anything and I used to go out to Drover's run for holidays with her which I loved. If you think about it she's amazing. She had me at fifteen and she reared me for two years on her own then her family railroaded her into giving me to Auntie Michelle but Stevie kept our relationship growing. Anyway after Mum told Will about me he never contacted her again. Which if he was interested he would have. Then Alex came into our lives and he wanted to adopt me. Mum and Dad tracked Will down and asked him, he signed the papers allowing Alex to adopt me."

Jack looks at her and says "Oh Rose I'm so sorry weren't you hurt and sad." She laughs and says "Why would I be? I grew up believing my Uncle Tom was my Dad and he was great and then Alex as my adopted Dad. You said yourself you thought I was his. Plus I always had my Granddad as a constant male in my life. As far as I'm concerned Will is nothing more than a sperm donor. Any man can Father a child Jack but it takes someone very special to be a Dad, especially to a child that isn't his own. I've had the good fortune of having two men willing to be my Dad."

She smiles at him and says "Nothing to be sad about Jack. Nothing at all." Jack smiles at her and is amazed at her relaxed attitude to such a huge subject. He concludes she feels very loved and valued and the rest doesn't matter.


	50. Chapter 50

At Lunch time they meet up at one of the pubs and have a great time everyone chatting at once but hearing all conversations. Jack shouts a round of drinks as promised. Jack loves everything about Rose including her family they are warm and friendly and he feels like he's known them forever not just twenty four hours. All the little cousins are very cute and love Rose and as he's here with her they accept him as their friend and throughout lunch he has an assortment of conversations with Adam the only other little boy here and all the little girls. Jack tries to remember all of their names so he can speak to them individually.

Jack walks up to Stevie and asks. "Excuse me Stevie do any of the children have allergies to strawberries and would you mind if I buy them lollies?" Stevie grins at him and says "No allergies as far as we know and if you buy them lollies and they get all sticky you clean them up or take them home with you." He laughs and says. "That sounds fair. Where, shall we meet you and at what time?' She calls to Alex and he walks across and wraps his arms around her and says "What's up?" Stevie turns to face him and says "Jack wants to know what time to meet with the children." Alex looks at him and says. "Mate you don't have to take them."

Jack laughs and says "Well I do really for two reasons one they're very cute and I promised Bull and two I'd like to see their big sister again and they're very important to her so they have to become important to me and I'd like to get to know them." Alex laughs and says "Fair enough it's almost 1.30 how about 3pm?" Jack smiles and says "Perfect we're just going to walk down to the strawberry farm and then over to buy some fudge at the lolly shop."

As Rose and Jack head off with the little ones several of the little cousins are crying because they want to go too. Jack says to Rose "Oh I feel awful now." Rose smiles and says "Well we can take them if you want they're all well behaved." Jack laughs and says "Yeah go on we might as well it'll be fun."

Rose runs back and brings Clare, Belle, Adam, Beth, Keira and Stella with her. Stevie, Alex, Nick, Tess, Jodie, Matt, Marcus and Grace stand with only baby Gemma. Alex quips "We'll have to bring him more often." Rose catches up to Jack, Bull is holding Jacks hand and Jake is on his shoulders Rose has Georgia in the stroller and the cousins are either holding someone's hand or the side of the stroller, they make quite a sight moving down the street.

Alex and Stevie move off to have some time alone. Marcus, Grace, Gemma, Nick and Tess head back into the pub and Jodie and Matt head off to have coffee and cake further down the road. Sitting in the pub talk turns to the road trip and Marcus and Nick chat and laugh with their wives about the fun they've had. Stevie and Alex have headed into the leather shop and Stevie has bought a new leather watch band. Alex is trying to convince her to buy a new akubra, but she won't budge. Alex has bought himself a new full length Driza- Bone. Stevie quips" Alex we're in drought I don't think you need a coat!" He laughs and says "Well I'm having fun shopping Stevie and I'm going to the RM Williams factory on the way home and I'm going to buy you a new hat and some new shirts for me."

Time has gone by quickly and they move out to wait for Rose and Jack.

"Stevie how do you feel about an early night tonight?" She turns grinning at him and says "Alex you are going to wear me out." He reaches for her and says "Well I'm doing my best." He hugs her tightly and says. "We should have booked a room at the pub for an hour." She giggles and says "Alex you are such a bad man." He grins and whispers. "Yeah and you love it."

His lips are upon hers before she has a chance to answer, he kisses her deeply, passionately, sliding his hands onto her bare back. Tingles run up her spine and goose bumps cover her skin, his kiss deepens, she sees nothing, hears nothing, only him and his soft lips and his strong arms. Walking towards them Rose spots them and says to Jack "Quickly just there watch." They stop with the children around them and watch. Alex releases her and whispers "Want an early night Stevie?" She giggles and reaches up to kiss him. Her kiss is gentle and soft and loving. She steps back and looks at him and says. "Can we go now?" He laughs and hugs her.

Jack laughs and says. "Oh my goodness that's almost indecent." Rose smiles and says "As long as they've been together that's how he kisses her." Jack looks at her and says in astonishment. "That's a normal kiss?" Rose nods and Jack says. "God imagine how he kisses her when they..." He stops his face flushes red and he says "Oh I'm sorry Rose." Rose laughs and says "Don't worry Jack you're not the first person to think that and you won't be the last. Personally I love the way he kisses her. He leaves her breathless."

Jack and Rose join the others and the children are so excited. Stevie and Alex greet them all and Bull and Jake are full of stories. Georgia just looks tired. " Dad would you mind if Jack and I don't have dinner with you tonight we thought we'd go out for dinner on our own." Rose asks. Alex grins and says "Yeah that's fine with me, Mum and I are going to order room service as the little ones have had a big day and we'd like an early night too."

Jack and Rose are back at the motel and Rose has a quick shower and gets ready as she finishes Alex, Stevie and the children arrive home. Rose walks out and Bull says "Oh Rosie you look pretty." Rose smiles and says "Thanks Bull." Alex smiles at her and gestures for her to turn and says "Very Nice Rose." Jake claps his hands and says "You are a pretty girl Rosie." Rose laughs and says" Thanks guys. Jack I'm ready."

Jack stands and says to Alex. "What time would you like Rose home?" Alex grins and says. "Jack I appreciate you trying to do the right thing but I'll give you a tip. Don't tell the Ryan women what they can and can't do? Rose will tell you when she's ready to come home. She's a big girl now." Rose grins and walks over and hugs him and says "Thanks Dad." Stevie has walked back into the room from putting Georgia to bed and Rose hugs her and says "I'm off now Mum thanks for a fun day." Stevie hugs her and says "Have you got your key to get in?" "Yes I have." Rose replies. Stevie looks at Jack and says "Take good care of her Jack."

Sometime later Stevie and Alex have fed the boys and put them to bed and they're fast asleep. They sit out on the deck with a couple of beers and chat. "Alex you were right about Jack." Alex grins and says "Sorry Stevie I didn't quite hear that?" She giggles and says "You were right, Jack's perfect for Rose." Alex smiles and says. "I think he's perfect for all of us Stevie, he's respectful and mindful of the family, the little ones adore him and you can see he's genuine with them. I would say he's not short of a penny and he's well educated and I would bet his parents were very loving. You watch him with Rose and he's sweet and attentive."

Stevie says "I saw him open the car door for her." Alex says "I'd do that for you but you'd tell me to bugger off you can do it yourself." She smiles and says "You could do it when I'm dressed up." He smiles and says "If you kiss me I will." She rises moves over and straddles him and sits on his lap facing him. Gentle she brushes his lips with her own. She sits back grinning at him and kisses him again deeply she releases his lips and he nuzzles into her neck and says "God I love you." She kisses him softly and whispers. "Want to come to bed now." Before she has a chance to say anymore he stands still holding her and walks inside. She kisses his neck and giggles saying." I take it that's a yes." Sometime later they are asleep.

Jack and Rose have returned to his house so he can get changed. Rose is amazed by how big the house is but also how beautiful it is. It's very much a family home and while he showers she looks at all of the photos his parents were very good looking people and obviously loved each other and him very much you can see it in their faces. "Would you like a glass of wine here or would you prefer to wait until the restaurant?"

Rose smiles and says "Restaurant thanks. Your photos are lovely Jack." He smiles and says " Thanks I miss them every day Rose. They were wonderful parent's kind, thoughtful and they loved each other so much. I miss being around that." Rose moves towards him and reaches up to kiss him when she releases the kiss he hugs her tightly and holds on for a long time. Finally he says "Let's go and get something to eat and then if you like we can go dancing." She smiles and says. "Or we could come back here and watch a movie." He grins and says "I'd really like that." As they move towards the door Rose says. "Jack I had the best day today with you. You're so easy to talk too." He stops her and kisses her and says "Me too."

Rose is shocked by the restaurant it's very up market and she wonders if they are underdressed. "Oh Jack I think we should have dressed up more." Jack smiles at her and says "Rose you look stunning. Honestly it will be fine." "Good evening Mr Ryan we have your table ready." Jack takes Roses hand and leads her through the restaurant. Jack is obviously well known here as the staff call him Mr Ryan.

Rose is very uncomfortable wondering how many girls he's brought here before. As the wait staff, leave them Rose is a bit cross and says. "Jack how many girls have you brought here before me?" Jack grins and says "You're the first girl I've ever brought her Rose." She is angry and says "You expect me to believe that they all know who you are Jack." He reaches over and takes her hand and gestures for her to move towards him and then he whispers. "Rose they know who I am because I own the restaurant." Rose is speechless but manages to say. "Oh."

Stevie wakes as her phone is receiving messages sleepily she turns on the lamp and tries to focus to read. Alex gets up and goes to the bathroom as he returns Stevie is laughing "Oh Alex I just got some messages off Rose. Jack has taken her to a really flash restaurant and she was worried she wasn't dressed up enough. He told her it would all be fine and that she looked stunning." Alex says "Yeah she did. What's the problem Stevie?"" Well I don't know that it's a problem Alex. Anyway she says all the wait staff knew him and called him Mr Ryan so she assumed he'd taken lots of women there. So she fronted him about it." Alex says "Yeah and what did he say?" Stevie laughs and says "The reason the wait staff all call him Mr Ryan is because he owns the restaurant." "Bloody hell!" is all Alex says.


	51. Chapter 51

Saturday rolls around quickly and Rose and Jack volunteer to mind the children while the others go to the wedding. Nick and Tess, Jodie, Matt, Marcus and Grace are already downstairs and are waiting on Stevie and Alex. Alex is in black dress pants and shoes and a plain pale green shirt without a tie. Stevie dress is pale green, fitted and low cut at the back and low at the front but only revealing a hint of bust line. She's wearing minimal jewellery. Tiny diamond earrings, her new necklace and her beautiful rings, her makeup is natural and simple, highlighting her eyes and her lipsticks is pale but glistening. Her curls are pulled up to one side and held with a green matching clip. Her shoes are heels accentuating her toned legs. Very simple but very elegant. "Ready Cowgirl?" Alex asks.

As they move out of their room Jack says "Wow." Rose laughs and says "Jack you're not perving on my Mother are you?" He blushes and says "No I'm sorry." Bull says "Mummy you look beautiful." Stevie bends down and says. "Thanks Bully. I feel beautiful." He hugs her. Stevie hugs and kisses Jake and Georgia and finally Rose. "What do you think Rose?" Rose grins and says "Mum it's like Dad says you could wear a sack bag and you'd look gorgeous." Stevie laughs.

Downstairs they join the others and move out towards the beach. The women all look very beautiful and each one is simply dressed but quite elegant. Kane and Luke are sitting on the board walk waiting for the bride to arrive when they see the group walking towards them. "Bloody hell." Luke says "Check out Stevie I've never seen her dressed up before she is stunning." Luke's eyes then fall on Jodie she's in red and she looks fabulous, he smiles at her and she grins back.

Kane watches Stevie walking towards them Luke's right she is stunning. Her clothing is perfect and draws your attention to her curves but in an elegant and seductive way. As she gets closer he watches her face he'd forgotten how beautiful her eyes were. He knows he's staring but can't help himself she makes eye contact with him and smiles as she says. "Hello Kane How are you?" "I'm great Stevie yourself." She moves forward and kisses his cheek and he inhales her perfume. "You look well is all he manages to say." "Yes I am. I like the no beard and short hair look it suits you Kane." Tess, Nick, Jodie and Marcus exchange greetings with them and introduce Grace and Matt to the Morgan's.

Stevie turns to hug Luke and says "Congratulations Luke. It's lovely to see you." Kane watches her and as she turns he looks at her bare back, there's not an ounce of fat on her she's toned and tanned. Luke says "Thanks Stevie. It's really nice to see you too. You are stunning. I never knew you looked like this. You were always hiding under all those shirts and coats." Stevie laughs and says "Well it would be a bit tricky trying to round up cattle dressed like this."

Luke laughs and says "Well if you dressed like this Alex would never get any work done that's for sure." Alex has heard him and he slides his arms around her waist and says. "Luke you have no idea how much of a distraction she is to me." They all laugh. Alex's phone begins to ring. "Hello Alex Ryan. Hi Rose." Stevie stops talking to Luke and Kane and turns straight to Alex. "Yeah no worries Rose send them down. Righto." Alex hangs up and smiles at Stevie knowing she's worried he says. "They're alright beautiful. Bull was getting upset so Jack is bringing him down for a few minutes." Alex hugs her. They continue talking to Kane and Luke.

"Mummy, Daddy." Bull calls through his tears. They all turn and Bull is running towards them followed closely by Jack. Stevie bobs down and he runs into her open arms and she coos. "Hey little man, please don't cry you're making Mummy sad. What's wrong? " She kisses him and looks into his eyes. Between sobs he says. "I'm sorry Mummy but I forgot to tell you I love you." She kisses him lots, hugs him tightly and says. "Oh Xander I love you so much." He smiles at her and then hugs her neck. "Mummy you smell so good." She whispers. "That's what Daddy said." The men standing around her smile.

Bull moves back, wipes his eyes and reaches his arms up to Alex. Alex smiles and picks him up "Daddy I forgot to tell you I love you." Alex hugs him and says "I love you too Mate." Bull states. "Mummy smells so good Daddy." Alex grins and answers "She smells really good mate, makes you want to hug her doesn't it." Bulls grins and nods his head and says. "Uncle Nick did you tell Aunty Tess she smells nice." Nick laughs and answers "Yes I did mate and I told her she looks pretty too." Bull smiles and says "You're a good boy Uncle Nick." Everyone laughs. Bull whispers "Aunty Jodie did Uncle Matt tell you look pretty?" Jodie smiles at him and whispers. "Yes he did Bull and he said I smelt nice too." Bull grins. Alex squats down and places Bull back on the ground. Bull says. "Who's getting married Daddy?"

Alex replies "Luke is mate." Luke and Kane have been listening to the conversations with the others. Luke squats down with Alex and Bull. Alex says "Bull this is our friend Luke." Bull holds out this hand and begins to speak but looks back at Alex and whispers. "Is he my uncle Daddy?" Alex grins and says "No mate he's our friend its ok you can call him Luke." "Hello Luke my name is Bull Ryan pleased to meet you." Luke chuckles and says. "Pleased to meet you too Bull." Bull asks. "Luke do you have a brother? I do his name is Jake but Mummy calls him Jakey." Kane hears him and squats as well and holding out his hand says. "G'day my names Kane Morgan I'm Luke's brother."

Bull grins at him and says "Hello Kane Morgan my name is Bull Ryan. Are you getting married too?' Kane grins and says "No not today mate only Luke is." Bull says "Oh Ok. Luke, do you know what to do?" Alex sounds nervous when he says "Stevie." She laughs and says "Alex relax."

Luke says "What do you mean mate?" Bull looks at Alex and then at Luke and says. "When you get married you have to tell your wife that she's beautiful and tell her she smell nice and you have to kiss her and hug her lots." Luke says 'Well Thanks Bull that sounds like really good advice." Bull nods his head and says "Yes my Daddy kisses my Mummy all the time and she loves it." Everyone laughs when Alex says "Righto Jack it might be time to take the young fellow back upstairs."

Luke smiles at Bull and says. "Bull thank you for telling me that. I'll make sure I kiss my new wife lots." Bull grins and says "Ok I'm going now so be good." Stevie bends to hug him and whispers "Would you like Mummy to come back with you?" Bull hugs her and says "No its ok you look pretty and you smell nice so you better stay with Daddy he might want to kiss you." Stevie giggles and says. "Oh that might be nice." Bull giggles too and she hugs him. Kane smiles as he watches them together.

As Jack and Bull walk back towards the motel. Alex says "God Stevie I didn't know what he was going to say when he asked Luke if he knew what to do?" Stevie laughs and says "Alex you need to relax." He grins at her and says "Easy for you to say." They tell Kane and Luke about the episode with the waiter and they all roar laughing.


	52. Chapter 52

The wedding ceremony is beautiful and the reception down stairs in the motel is simple but so much fun they meet Sarah and Brooke and Luke's new wife Clare. They drink and dance and laugh. Stevie is standing leaning over the guard rail when she feels Alex's arms slide around her waist. "Hey beautiful you look deep in thought." He says as he nuzzles into her neck inhaling her scent. "I was just thinking about our wedding. I should have taken more time to enjoy it. Even our vows I rushed through them because all's I wanted to do was kiss you."

He turns her to him, leans down and softly kisses her she accepts his kiss and it deepens. He pulls her in closer, she wraps her arms around his neck, she sees nothing, hears nothing, only him. He releases the kiss and looks into her eyes smiles and says. "I love you Mrs Ryan." She kisses him, softly, gently with little kisses and says. "I love you too Mr Ryan." He kisses her again the kiss is beautiful, long, slow and passionate when he releases her she is breathless. Kane has witnessed the kisses and is amazed.

Tess has wandered up beside him and says. "Penny for your thoughts.' Kane grins and says. "I was wondering where in the hell he learned to kiss like that?" Tess laughs and says. "That is an ordinary everyday kiss." Kane looks at her and says "What do you mean?" Tess laughs and says. "That is how he kisses her every day, every time, nothing special about them. They were quite tame compared to some I've seen." Kane says "Bloody Hell."

Jodie and Luke are standing together chatting. "Thanks for coming to share my day Jodes." Jodie grins and says "Thanks for inviting us. It was great catching up." Luke smiles at her and says "I'm really sorry for hurting you Jodie." She smiles at him and says. "Luke you don't have to apologize it was a lifetime ago."

"Things could have been very different." He says. "Yeah I know but I'm really happy Luke I love my husband and I have two beautiful children and I get to wake up on Drover's every morning. I believe in fate Luke and this is the path I'm meant to be on. If you hadn't gone to jail we might have stayed together but you're brother might not have stopped running chop shops. So you lost me but gained him." Luke laughs and says "I never thought of it that way Jodes. That means he wouldn't have met Sarah and I wouldn't have my gorgeous niece Brooke." Jodie grins and says. "Yes that's right for every negative there's a positive."

Luke says "What about Kane and Stevie?" Jodie laughs and says "Luke you've seen Alex and Stevie together and you've met Bull. You know the answer to that question." Luke says. "I always liked Stevie and Alex but when you see them as a couple it's so very right isn't it. Their little boy is so damn cute and loving and when you listen to him you know it's from them. Alex must always tell the kids about telling women they're beautiful and they smell nice and to hug them and kiss them. Its great advice isn't it?"

Jodie laughs and says. "Luke, he either calls her, Mrs Ryan, Cowgirl or Beautiful, the first thing he says to her every day is Good Morning Beautiful, watch him when he comes up behind her you can see him inhaling her perfume and nine out of ten times he'll say God you smell good and he always tells her how beautiful she looks or how gorgeous she is. We're surrounded by these lovely men and when we dress up to go out it isn't just our own husbands that tells us nice things but our brother-in-laws and now are sons and nephews are telling us. I love it."

Alex has moved off to get drinks and Stevie is leaning on the handrail waiting for him. "So Stevie or should I say Mrs Ryan? How's life been treating you?" Kane asks. She looks at him and grins. "Kane almost every day I feel like I should pinch myself to make sure it isn't all a dream." He replies "Well if we'd stayed together you wouldn't get to travel like you do." Stevie arcs up and says. "You don't get it do you Kane it has nothing to do with money. " He grins and says " No?"

Before she can even think she's slapped his face really hard. He looks stunned. Her hand is stinging. "You bastard, you rotten mongrel bastard. How dare you even think that about me? I would have left with you Kane I would have shared my opal money with you because I loved you. How dare you cheapen my relationship with Alex? He is a beautiful man, with a gentle soul and a big heart and he loves me with every ounce of his being and I could not imagine living my life without having his arms around me. None of it has to do with money. I'm not the one who would do anything for money Kane. I thought you'd changed but shaving your beard and cutting you hair only makes you look better on the outside obviously nothing has changed on the inside."

She walks off. He realizes he's made a huge mistake. He watches as she walks up to Luke and Clare, she hugs and kisses them both and moves inside towards the elevator. He moves quickly and calls to her she stops and turns. "Stevie I'm really sorry that was mean and I don't even know why I said it." Kane attempts to apologize. Stevie glares at him. "It doesn't matter Kane you are nothing to me. I thought it would be lovely to catch up with you and meet Sarah and Brooke and I'm thrilled I got to see Clare and Luke get married. But as far as you're concerned I rather have a rattlesnake as a friend."

She enters the elevator and closes the door. Kane turns around and Alex is behind him with two beers in his hands. "You wanted to know if she was still feisty Kane." "Yeah I'm sorry Alex. I insulted her. I made a cheap shot about love and money and she slapped my face."Kane says rubbing the side of his face.

Alex shakes his head and says. "Kane you're an idiot Stevie is so not like that. Every holiday we've ever taken I booked and organized. This holiday is the first one that she's organized, we could have gone anywhere in the world but she chose to send me away with my brothers for four nights and then the three days here all together. The car she drives is a brand new four wheel drive that I bought for her it cost a packet and yet she still prefers to drive her old ute, the diamonds she wears I bought for her and do know which piece of jewellery is her favourite? Her wedding band just a plain, simple wedding band, even the horse she rides I bought for her when she had Jake. She's never asked me for a cent Kane ever." Alex says handing the beers to Kane.


	53. Chapter 53

Tess and Jodie have watched the conversation and the slap. Jodie laughs and says "He would have deserved that." Tess grins and asks. "Do you really think so?" Jodie looks at Tess and says "Stevie doesn't make a habit of slapping people's faces. He would have deserved that no worries at all." Marcus, Nick and Matt are standing at the bar. Grace has headed upstairs a half an hour ago, Tess and Jodie join them. Nick pulls Tess into his embrace and says. "Time for bed wifey?" Tess grins and says "Yes I think so."

Luke and Clare have walked over to join them. "Thanks again for coming. It was so good to catch up with all of you." Luke says. They all thank him for inviting them and tell them what a lovely service it was. Luke asks. "Have you seen Alex? We said goodbye to Stevie but I haven't seen him for awhile." Tess says "Oh he left after the incident with Kane." Luke says "What incident?" Jodie offers. "We don't know what it was about. Stevie was waiting for Alex, Kane walked over to her next thing she slapped his face and walked off." Luke looks angry he turns to Clare and says "Do you mind if I leave you for a couple of minutes I'd like to get to the bottom of this?"Clare replies. "No that's fine. I'll wait here."

There's a knock at the door and Rose answers it. Luke and Kane Morgan are standing there. "Hi I'm Luke Morgan and this is my brother Kane. We were wondering if we could speak to Stevie." Rose laughs and says. "I know who you are Luke I'm Rose." Luke laughs and says "Wow you've changed a lot. Oh course you're Rose I can see that now. It's been a while." Rose grins and says "Yes it has. I'll see if Mum's still awake." A short time later Stevie and Alex are in there living room with Luke and Kane and Rose has walked Jack down to his car.

"Stevie, Kane filled me in on what he said to you. I'd like to sort this out if we can. It's been great catching up with all of you again and I don't want to start my married life with you two fighting." Stevie still looks angry and Luke can see it in her eyes when she says. "I really don't think there is anything else to say." Alex moves towards one of the bedrooms as he's heard Georgia beginning to cry.

Returning to the room Georgia reaches for her Mother. Stevie smiles and takes the baby from Alex and moves away whispering and kissing the child, Georgia settles and snuggles into Stevie's chest and neck. Stevie sits on the lounge. Alex gestures for Kane and Luke to sit and Alex plonks himself beside Stevie with his arm gently draped across her shoulder. The conversation is stilted and uncomfortable and goes backwards and forwards.

Georgia is wide awake and happy again and playing boo with Alex she reaches up to touch his face and he pretends he's going to bite her hand the little girl pulls her hand back giggles and snuggles into Stevie. Again she looks at her Father and reaches up and he does the same thing and she giggles, the third time she does it he repeats the process but when she pulls her hand back he follows and makes growling noises on her back and neck. She squeals and giggles and laughs.

Stevie is trying to be serious with Kane and Luke but can't hold her anger anymore. She laughs out loud and says "Alex what are you doing?" He laughs and says "Playing." Georgia reaches out her hand to him and he grabs he outstretched finger in his mouth and sucks on it. The little girl squeals with laughter. "What's Daddy doing George?" Georgia grins and holds her finger up to her Mother. Stevie pulls a face and says "Is he biting your finger. Oh he's a naughty Daddy."

Luke and Kane can't help but smile as Georgia giggles and moves her hand back towards her Father. Alex growls and tries to grab her finger and she snuggles into Stevie's chest chuckling loudly. Stevie smiles at him and says "Alex we'll never get her back to sleep if you keep this up." He reaches over and kisses Stevie and says "Yeah I know but its so much fun. I'll stay up with her."

Kane says. "Listen we'll get going and let you get back to bed. I'm sorry for what happened Stevie. I really am." She smiles and stands up. Kane moves forward and kisses her cheek. Stevie says. "If you ever insult me again it will be my fist not an open hand that hits you." He laughs and states. "Fair enough." Luke grins and says. "If he ever does it again Stevie I'll hit him for you." Luke moves and hugs her and shakes Alex's hand.

As they close the door Alex leans in to kiss Stevie as he releases her lips he says. "Are you ok beautiful?" "Yes I am Alex." He takes the baby from her and says "I'll put Miss Georgia back to bed." Stevie grins and says. "Right I'm off to bed I'll see you in a few hours." He winks and says. "I'll be five minute tops." Stevie is back in bed and just about to doze off when he slides back in beside her.

"Alex, how did you get her to sleep so quickly?" "I told her I wanted to make love to her Mother and she understood." Stevie giggles and says "Alex you can't say things like that to babies." He reaches for her and says "Na I just told her I was tired and needed to sleep." "Right so I'll just turn over and let you go to sleep then." He grins and says "Yes but in an hour or so." Stevie laughs out loud and says "An hour I don't think so." As he reaches to turn out the light he grins and says "Well with some encouragement." In the darkness Stevie giggles.


	54. Chapter 54

Sunday morning arrives and the family are all loading the cars ready for the trip home. Matt will ride with Nick and they've brought some extra helmets so others can have a ride as a passenger with Marcus and Alex. Alex is walking behind Nick and the girls and scoops up Clare into his arms, the little girl laughs when he says. "Nick, look I found a beautiful girl!"

He reaches down and grabs Belle and says "Nick here's another beautiful girl they're everywhere." Belle squeals with laughter and says "Uncle Alex you're funny." He continues walking to the car holding them and they hug his neck. "Ok all beautiful girls have to kiss Uncle Alex now." They giggle and kiss him.

Clare says "Uncle Alex can I go on the Harley with you?" He grins and says "I don't know Clare Bear you'll have to ask your Mum. If she says it's ok then it's a date." Tess walks towards them with the last bag. Clare asks "Mum can I go on the Harley with Uncle Alex?" Tess replies "Do we have a helmet that will fit you?" Alex answers "Stevie brought the boys helmets they should fit. Has she got a jacket Tess she'll get cold otherwise?" They sort it all out and Alex squats down to speak to Clare. "I just have to go and help Aunty Stevie load up the car and I'll come back to get you ok?" Clare grins and says "It's a date."

Marcus has Bull on the Harley with him and Clare is with Alex, Matt will ride with Nick. Throughout the trip home all the children big enough will have a turn its lots of fun but you get cold very quickly. They all wind through the city and finally are out on the open road. The little ones love it but the men stop after about 20 minutes to change over their passengers.

Jake will ride with Alex next and is very excited "Mummy I'm going on the Harley with Daddy soon." Jake says. Stevie grins and says "You have to hang on tight Jakey Ok." The little boy nods. Alex carries Clare over to Tess "There ya go Clare Bear was that fun?" Alex asks. The little girl grins, hugs him and says "Thanks Uncle Alex it was lots of fun." He places her in the car and Tess moves to fasten her seat belt.

Alex walks quickly over to his own car and Jake is beside himself. Stevie is out of the car and having a stretch when Alex arrives. "Daddy I'm ready, I'm ready Daddy." Jake calls. Alex grins and says "Righto mate have you got your helmet on?" Jake says "I have Daddy look." Alex teases "What about a coat? Have you got a coat?" Jake laughs and says "Daddy look I've got my coat on already." Alex pretends he's surprised and says "Well we best go and ride the Harley then." Alex picks him up and moves to walk away. "I think we forgot something Jakey? I wonder what it is." Jake giggles and whispers. "We didn't kiss Mummy!" Alex turns back and they both kiss Stevie. Alex begins to walk away and says to Jake. "I want to kiss Mummy again What about you?" Jake giggles and says "Yes, let's kiss Mummy again." They turn back and Stevie giggles and kisses the both of them and says "No more kisses until we get home."

Eventually they all arrive home. The cars are unpacked and everything put away. Over on Drover's Run Nick is sorting through the mail. Amongst it all is a letter from Kate, a notice of a huge livestock sale in Spencer and a letter from his Mother addressed to Tess. Nick recognizes her handwriting, why would she be writing to Tess? Leaving the other mail he rises and moves to find Tess.

Downstairs in the kitchen Tess is making a pot of coffee, when Nick finds her."Freshly brewed coffee Nick I knew you'd come running." She says as she turns. Nick isn't smiling and he has the letter in his hand. "Why is my Mother writing to you Tess?" She has a blank look on her face and replies "I have no idea Nick I haven't heard from her in years." Nick holds up the letter and Tess moves forward opens it and reads out loud.

"Dear Tess,

I hope this letter finds you all in good health. I have been well and have had a lovely time travelling and doing the things I've always wanted to do. While travelling I've had a lot of time to think about my life and where it has led me. I find that I have many regrets and things that I'm deeply sorry for and if I had my time again I would change them. I do not want to live out my final years with regrets. I'm sure you're quite surprised by my letter and I do understand if you rip it up and throw it in the bin, but would you kindly read to the end first. I would have written to Nick and Alex myself but thought they'd probably throw the letter away unread. My treatment of Stevie has been disgraceful over the years and I would assume she would not want to reply to me either. So I turn to you Tess. I do not ask as your Mother in law but from one Mother to another. I've been in contact with some old friends from the district over the years and I know I have several grandchildren that I have never seen or met. Tess I do not wish to upset any of you or disrupt your lives, so I know I can't just pop in but I would dearly love some photos and perhaps a few words about each one of them. I'm told they're lovely children and all very cute. I can say I'm not surprised. Tess I've taken up enough of your time so I will sign off wishing you all happiness and love.

Yours sincerely,

Liz Ryan

Tess stops reading and looks up at Nick. All he says is "Bloody Hell Tess." "That's quite a sad letter Nick. What are we going to do?" Nick is deep in thought and finally says. "Tess ask if Meg will mind the girls for a couple of hours. We need to go to Kilarney." As Nick and Tess pull into Kilarney Alex is just returning from the sheds. "Hey Mate I just spent a week with you what's so bloody important that it couldn't wait?" Alex calls. Tess hands Alex the letter. He stands reading it and then says. "You'd better come in and we'll have a cuppa."


	55. Chapter 55

Stevie has just put Georgia down for her nap and Jake and Xander are watching a DVD in the family room. Entering the kitchen Stevie finds Nick, Tess and Alex sitting at the table having coffee and there is one there for her as she sits she asks. "Did you miss me Tess?" Tess laughs and says "Always Stevie." Both the girls laugh. Tess says "No we actually came to show you both this." Tess hands Stevie the letter. When she finishes she says "That is such a sad letter. I've never thought about how that would feel for her."

Alex looks astonished and says "Stevie we're talking about the same woman who treated you like crap." Stevie looks around the table and says "Alex we've all done and said things over the years that we regret and would change if we could. Wouldn't you like to put right some of the things that you've done wrong in your life." Tess says "I agree it has taken a lot of courage to even write this letter."

Alex is angry and says "How do you know it's not some ploy to get back into our lives for another motive?" Nick offers. "I do miss having her around but she manipulates and schemes and I haven't missed that at all." Stevie says. "She's your Mother and she loves you both. You can't question that." Alex stares at her and says "When we buried Harry I wanted all the anger and negativity and hatred to stop. She wasn't willing to do that. If she loved me she would have done as I'd asked."

Stevie fires up and says "People can't turn their emotions on and off just because you command it Alex!" Alex glares at her and bangs his hand onto the table and says. "I don't want her negativity and anger in my life Stevie." Stevie's gaze shifts and Alex turns to see Xander and Jake standing at the kitchen door. Jake says crossly. "Don't you yell at my Mummy that's naughty?"

Alex turns and moves quickly towards the boys and says "I was naughty wasn't I. I'm sorry I won't do it again ok?" Jake nods at him and Xander walks over to Stevie ignoring his Father "Are you alright Mummy?' She smiles, hugs him and says "Yes I am thanks Bull. Has your movie finished?" The little boy nods. Stevie takes his hand and leads him back into the family room Jake joins them and says to his Mother. "Daddy shouldn't yell at you." She hugs him and says. "It's ok Jakey, I'm alright. I yell at Daddy sometimes too and I've heard you yell and Xander. We just forget sometimes that we shouldn't do it. Thank you for reminding Daddy though." Jake grins and jumps on the couch to watch TV with his big brother, Bull puts his arm around his little brother's shoulder. Stevie rises and moves to exit the room, Alex is standing there. She flicks him on the arm as she walks past and he grins.

Back in the kitchen Nick says "I think we should invite Mum over for lunch and let her meet the children." Alex says "Nick our lives have been really settled the last few years do you really want to risk changing that?" Nick looks at his brother and says "Alex you need to think about all the good times, the fun times we had with Mum. You're just hanging onto the negative parts and letting your anger cloud your judgement. Which is what you said Mum wouldn't let go of?" Tess offers "It might be nice for the girls to have their Grandma in their lives." Stevie agrees and says. "Ours very rarely see my parents and we haven't sighted Bryce in over a year. So I'm with Nick and Tess on this one Alex. Another grandparent added to the mix might be fun." Alex looks at Stevie and says. "What if she still treats you like crap Stevie?" She grins at him and says "I'll just get the boys onto her." They all laugh.

In the next couple of weeks everyone settles back into the rhythm of the farms and life moves forward. Stevie is busy finishing off her assessments and gearing up for her next stint in Melbourne. Rose has received a beautiful big bouquet of flowers from Jack and he rings every second night he's promised to come out to visit as soon as he's finished his semester at Uni. Over at Wilgul Grace is thrilled her morning sickness is minimal and she feels really well so she's able to help Marcus around the farm. Nick, Tess and Jodie are busy drenching the goats and fixing fences.

Nick has organized for renovations to be done on Drover's and the workmen have arrived. "Nick how long will this take?" Tess asks. "A little over two weeks Tess. I've arranged with Alex for us to sleep over at Kilarney next week while the painters are in. Jodie and Matt will stay with Meg. I now it's a hassle but it will look great when they're done." Jodie asks "So the kitchen will still look the same just fresher?" Nick replies. "Yes a new stove and a dishwasher, a new sink and fresh paint and the bathrooms are being done as well and a couple of bedrooms." Tess grins and says "A new stove and a dishwasher Jodes!" Jodie laughs and says "I think I've died and gone to heaven." The all laugh.

On Kilarney Stevie has fed the children lunch and Georgia and Jake are having a nap while Bull plays with his tractors, trucks and cars on the floor. Stevie is working on her final assessment but is stuck. "Mummy are you going again soon?" Bull asks. Stevie stops what she is doing and moves to sit on the floor beside him. "Yes I have to go to school next week Bull." He doesn't raise his head but says "Oh" Stevie crosses her legs and says "Come and sit here with me Xander." He stands and moves to sit in her lap. She hugs him and kisses his head. "I need to get lots of hugs and kisses off you before I go so when I'm there and I miss you, I can remember all the lovely hugs and kisses you gave me and I'll feel better."

He snuggles into her embrace. "Mummy I know you have to go to school but I don't like it. Daddy gets sad and he pretends he doesn't but I know because I heard him talking to Uncle Nick." Stevie has to think quickly for a response. She says "Oh that is so good." He looks at her and asks. "It's good that Daddy's sad?" Stevie smiles and nods "It means he loves me lots." He smiles and says "I must love you lots and lots and lots Mummy." She hugs him "Xander Ryan you are the sweetest boy and I love you lots and lots and lots too." Rose arrives at the door and says "Bull I thought we could go for a ride are you busy." He looks at his Mother and says. "I'm going for a ride Mummy Ok?" She kisses him and says "Ok I'll see you later."

Stevie remains on the floor places her head on her knees and cries. Alex has entered the kitchen and says to Rhonda, "Geez its quiet in here where is everyone?" Rhonda smiles and says. "Rose and Bull have gone for a ride, Georgia and Jake are asleep and Stevie is studying." Alex grins and says "I might go and see if I can annoy her then." Rhonda laughs and says "Do so at your own peril." Alex walks to the office but sneaks the final few metres so he can sneak up on Stevie. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees her on the floor with her head on her knees she's crying quietly.

"Hey Beautiful what's wrong?" She's startled and looks at him, her eyes are red and tears are streaming down her face. She wipes her eyes quickly and stands up moving over to the desk she grabs a tissue and wipes her eyes. He embraces her and waits for her to speak. "Alex I don't know if I can do this?" She begins. "Do what?" Alex asks. "Be away from you again." He hugs her tightly and kisses the top of her head and says "Oh Stevie. I hate it too but if you were to stop now all of your hard work will be for nothing. You have to finish."

She sobs into his chest and he just holds her. Eventually she tells him about her conversation with Bull and how he knows his Daddy is sad sometimes and she tells him about how she's stuck on her assignment and he offers to help tonight after dinner when the children are in bed. "Stevie I'll be back in a minute." He moves quickly to the kitchen and speaks to Rhonda then returns to Stevie and says. "Come with me Cowgirl." He takes her hand and leads her outside they walk quickly towards the stables.

"Tell me about what plans you have for our horses?" Alex says. Stevie looks at him and says" Alex do I really have to do this now?" He smiles and says "Yes I want to know." She begins and tells him about the breeding program and how she plans to breed horse's specific to their needs. She talks about the business side of the project and what has to be done to ensure they receive top dollar and their clients receive top quality horse flesh. He questions her and adds input and quizzes her about certain aspects of the business after half an hour or so he says "Ok let's go and do this assessment."

She grins at him as he takes her hand and leads her back into the house. The assessment happens quickly and easily and Stevie is surprised at the fact she knew all of the answers. Finally Alex says "How much of what you told me did you learn about In Melbourne?" She looks at him and says "Most of it why?" He grins and says "That's why you have to finish Cowgirl." She grins and says "You tricked me Ryan." He moves to hug her and says "Yes I did but it was for your own good." She smiles at him and says "Doesn't mean I won't miss you." He replies sadly "I know."


	56. Chapter 56

Tess and Nick are busy getting organized for Liz's visit they've decided she should to come to Drover's as it's a bit more neutral than Kilarney plus if anyone is going to make this difficult it will be Alex so he can leave if he's uncomfortable. Clare and Belle are excited about meeting Daddy's Mum but it's unnerved Nick a bit as the questions come think and fast about where she's been and why hasn't he let them meet her earlier. Clare in particular has quizzed and questioned Tess and Nick all about her grandmother. Where has she been, why hasn't she sent birthday cards , why doesn't she come at Christmas, can she ride a horse.

" Kilarney Bull Ryan speaking. Oh hello Grandpa. Where are you? Are you coming to visit soon? Yes I am. No she's asleep yes. No Jakey is out with Daddy. Yes Mummy is here ok I'll go and get her for you. Ok I love you Grandpa bye." Xander runs to the kitchen and calls "Mummy Grandpa's on the phone." Stevie wipes her hands and moves out to Xander. "Which phone Bull?" Xander grins and says "Office Mummy." "Hello Bryce. How are you? Yes we're all well. Where are you? Right so when do you go back? Oh I see." Stevie giggles. "No that's great Bryce. When do we get to meet her? Complicated? So does that mean she's married?" Stevie laughs and says "Well you've been down that path before Bryce. Yes I will. Alright I look forward to it. Yes I'll tell them. Ok bye."

Nick, Matt, Alex and Jake are over at Wilgul helping Marcus and Ben drenching. They work for a few hours the pens are noisy and dusty, the dogs work quickly and skilfully moving the sheep forward. Jake had sat on the fence for ages until Grace came with Smoko and asked if he'd like to come and play with Keira and Stella for a while. "Daddy can I go with Aunty Grace until lunchtime?" Alex grins at him and says "Oh I don't know mate who's gunna help me here?"

Grace moves over to Alex and says "What are you up to why can't he come with me?" Alex stands and stretches and says "Well I thought as you've got the girls plus Gemma and being pregnant it might be enough without the little man." Grace looks cross and says "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't alright Alex!" Alex laughs and puts his hands in the air, palms facing her and says. "Fine Grace take him." She grins and calls "Come on Jakey you can come with me. Uncle Marcus will help Daddy for awhile." Jake runs over and Alex picks him up. "Bye Daddy I'll see you soon. I love you." Alex grins and says "I love you too Jake. You make sure you help Aunty Grace." Jake looks at his Father and says "I know Daddy she's got a bubby in her tummy and we've got to look after her, don't we?" Alex nods his head and says "That's right mate."

The morning rolls by quickly and lunchtime arrives the men move up to the house for a break. Grace has it all set up under the veranda. The men help with the last few plates and all sit to eat. "Oh Alex I forgot to tell you Bryce rang this morning." Marcus says. Alex asks "So where is he now?" "He's bought a place in Adelaide to be closer to us."Marcus offers. Alex asks, "So he's not going back to Hong Kong?" Marcus grins and says "No apparently he's found himself a woman. She's moving in with him." Alex is quiet then says "Bloody hell, so we'll see him more often I guess?" Marcus says "Looks like it."

Saturday arrives and Alex and Stevie load the children into the car to head over for lunch with Nick Tess, Liz and the girls. Rose has decided to stay home as she's expecting Jack around lunchtime and they may come to Drover's for lunch if Jack arrives in time. Alex is very nervous and Stevie tries to keep him chatting trying to take his mind off it. Over at Drover's Nick is much more relaxed and is actually looking forward to seeing his Mother.

The family have left and Rose is anxiously waiting for Jack when she hears a car pull in she assumes he's early. " Oh Hello Grandpa. No one's home." Rose states as Bryce walks towards her. He kisses her cheek and says "Hello Rose I wouldn't class you as no one! I know they've gone to have lunch with Liz but I thought I'd just wait." Rose laughs and says. "Oh ok come in and I'll get you a cuppa." Bryce asks. "So why didn't you go too?" She smiles and says " I'll join them later I'm waiting for my boyfriend to arrive." Bryce raises his eyebrows and says " Boyfriend? Since when have you had a boyfriend." She laughs and says "Only about six weeks but he's lovely you'll like him." "Right and does the boyfriend have a name?" Bryce grins. Rose laughs and says "Yes his name is Jack."

Liz has arrived at Drover's and the meeting between Nick , Tess and they girls is well underway when Alex and Stevie arrive. They unbuckle the children and Alex takes Georgia into his arms. Stevie places her hand on his chest and says "Are you ok Alex?" He says he is but she can feel his heart beating rapidly. "Alex I know you're not, just try to relax and if you feel angry or upset walk away. Please don't say anything you'll regret especially in front of the children." He nods and grins at her, then reaches down to kiss her. He feels calmer not completely calm but calmer.

Back on Kilarney Jack has just pulled up. Rose is walking towards him and his heart is beating rapidly as she draws near he reaches for her and kisses her deeply. "Oh I've missed you." He states. Rose laughs and says "Yes me too. How long can you stay for?" He laughs and says. "I think we should ask your Dad about that first don't you?" Rose grins and says "Yes I suppose so." She reaches to kiss him and he accepts the kiss. As they move towards the house Bryce calls "Rose your Mother's on the phone."

Jack looks up at the familiar voice and says "Uncle Bryce! What are you doing here?" Bryce grins and says" I could say the same to you young man." Rose looks confused but leaves the two and hurries in to answer the phone. "Hi Mum what's up? Oh Ok yes he's just arrived. Grandpa arrived about half an hour ago. Yes he knew that I thought you must have told him. No. Yes. Ok. I'll see you soon. How'd it go? oh really that it so good. Oh I'm so glad. So he's ok. Yes oh good. Alright we'll be over soon. Bye."


	57. Chapter 57

Alex is sitting with Liz and the conversation is flowing quite easily. He is surprised at how much he's enjoying talking to her, she's changed a lot he can feel it in her easy manner. She's aged a bit too but is still very well turned out, she's always taken pride in her appearance. Liz speaks "Alex you are much more relaxed than I remember, married life obviously agrees with you.." He grins and says "Yes it does, I don't know if contented is the right word for me but I just feel I have nothing to worry about."

Liz enquires. " What did you have to worry about before Alex?" He grins and says " Well Harry was always on my case with his negative spin on life. You know Mum it can mess with your head and your heart. I miss the cranky old bugger don't get me wrong but having Stevie completely in my life is just ..." Liz places her hand on his knee and says" She makes you very happy doesn't she Alex." "Mum you have no idea how happy she makes me, she believes in me and my ideas, she's given me these beautiful children and she loves me. Mind you we still fight from time to time but I even love that about her. She's not afraid to fight with me she stands her ground and has often put me back in my place when I've deserved it. "Liz smiles listening to him makes her very happy.

Rose, Jack and Bryce are on their way to Drover's. Rose has asked Jack how Bryce could be his uncle when he'd told her he didn't have any. Jack laughs and says "Bryce is an honorary Uncle My father and Bryce went to University together." Bryce adds from the back seat. "Yes and John was my best man at my first wedding." Rose laughs and asks "How many times were you married?" Bryce replies. "Four." Rose exclaims and adds "That's three too many Grandpa."

Bryce laughs and says "Yes it is but the one I really wanted was already married so I missed out and I guess I kept hoping to find one like her." Jack quips "Did you have to marry them to find they were the wrong ones?" Bryce comments "I like being married. It's no fun being on your own, coming home to an empty house." Rose turns around and looks at him and says "That sounds so sad. Do you think you'll marry again?"

Bryce grins and says "Yes I will, one, last time." As they turn into Drover's Run Jack asks Rose. "So how is Uncle Bryce your grandfather?" From the back seat Bryce answers for her. "Alex is my son." Jack sounds confused "Right, so Nick and Marcus are your boys too?" Bryce answers "No only Marcus and Alex" Jack laughs and says "Now I'm really confused."

Bull spots Bryce before anyone else and yells. "Grandpa's here," as he runs towards him. Bryce grins. "Hello Alexander. How are you?' "I'm good Grandpa you need to bend down." Bryce looks at him and says " Ok " As he squats Bull wraps his arms around his neck and says " I've missed you Grandpa." Bryce chuckles and says" I've missed you too Alexander." Bull whispers. "I love you Grandpa." Bryce hugs the little boy and says "I love you too." Bryce smiles to himself thinking how easy it is to say that to his grandchildren and yet he can't recall ever telling his children he loved them.

Jake joins them and is a little hesitant to hug Bryce as he hasn't seen him for a long time but Bull says " It's ok Jakey he's our Grandpa." Jake grins and moves towards Bryce and says. "Hello Grandpa." Bryce hugs the child and says "Hello Jacob , you have grown so much since I saw you last. How old are you now?" Jake holds up three fingers and says "I'm three Grandpa. How old are you?"Bryce laughs and says" A lot older than you Jacob." Jake looks at his Grandfather and says "Yes you've got no colour in your hair and lots of cracks in your face."

Stevie has joined them and Bryce kisses her cheek "Hello Stevie. How are you?" She smiles at him and says "I'm fine thanks Bryce. You're looking well." He grins and says "Well according to Jacob. I have no colour in my hair and cracks in my face so I don't know which of you I should believe." Stevie laughs and says "Yes both boys are at an age where we notice everything and add our observations to conversations. When you get Alex on his own ask him about the Glenelg incident."

Alex has joined them and has Georgia in his arms. She looks sleepy and a little grumpy as she's just woken up. "Hello Alex, It's good to see you. So I finally get to meet Miss Georgia." Bryce says smiling. Alex shakes his hand and says "Hello Bryce good to see you. Yes this is our Miss Georgia isn't she a cutie." Bryce says "Well she's the image of her Mother so my answer is naturally yes." Bryce smiles and puts his arms out for her and she leans towards him. As he takes her into his arms he says. "Oh, Hello beautiful girl." She snuggles into his chest. Alex laughs and says. "I'm shocked Bryce. She's just woken up and she's a bit grumpy and she went straight to you." Bryce quips. "Women love me Alex what can I say?" Stevie cracks up laughing flicks Alex and says "Out done by the master Alex." The laugh as they move to join the others.

Bryce greets everyone and then he reaches Liz. He smiles at her and says "Hello Liz. How are you?" She smiles at him and says "I'm very well thank you Bryce and yourself?" They have moved to shake hands but he places his other hand on top of Liz's and hold's it a little longer than necessary. Stevie and Tess are standing off to one side. Tess says. "Oh Stevie did you see that?" Stevie grins and says "Oh yes I did Tess."

Tess smiles and says. "Oh there's something happening there or do you think it's just a bit of flirting?" Stevie looks at Tess and says. "Bryce said he'd found a woman when I asked if we were going to get to meet her. He said it's complicated." Tess looks at Stevie grins and says "You can't get any more complicated than this would be." Stevie giggles and says. "It would be a bit weird wouldn't it." The girls stand watching Liz and Bryce talking and decide there's something definitely going on between them.

Georgia is still with Bryce and he's still chatting to Liz when Alex comes up behind Stevie and slides his arms around her waist. "What are you two up to?" He asks. Tess replies. "Oh not a lot just commenting on how well the day is going. I was thinking I might ring Marcus and Grace and get them to come over for a BBQ if Liz and Bryce are going to hang around. What do you think? " Stevie looks at Alex and he replies. " Yeah sounds good. How did the girls go with Mum, Tess?" Tess smiles and says "I was really surprised Alex she was quite sweet with them, and they seemed to take an instant liking to her." "Ok I'm going to see if they're going to stay and we'll organize dinner." Tess says as she walks towards Bryce and Liz. Stevie turns to face Alex and says. "How are you Alex?" He smiles and says "I'm good Cowgirl a little unsettled by Mum and Bryce being here together but other than that really good." She stands on tippy toes to kiss him and he reaches down to accept then hugs her tightly.

Tess has moved on to call Marcus and Alex is talking to Nick and Bryce they laugh loudly and everyone looks at them and then continues chatting. Liz approaches Stevie with Georgia in her arms and says. "Stevie. Can I please talk to you?' Stevie thinks here we go, get me on my own and rip into me but answers. " Yes sure Liz." Georgia reaches out to her Mother and Stevie takes the baby from Liz. "Thank you Stevie for letting me meet my grandchildren. Nick told me you encouraged Alex to give me a chance." Stevie looks shocked but answers. "Liz if I'd taken the time to think about your side sooner I would have encouraged him to make a move earlier. I was wrapped up in my own little world and never thought of you for a second. I'm sorry."

Liz it quite taken back but Stevie's admission and replies. "It's probably best this way as any earlier and neither one of us would have mellowed enough. You have a beautiful little family Stevie." Stevie grins and says "Yes we're very happy with them." Liz continues. "I've never seen Alex so relaxed and happy, Fatherhood suits him." Stevie laughs and says. "That's because he's just a big kid himself." "Who's a big kid?" Alex asks grinning as he moves towards them. Stevie laughs and says "Um that would be you." Alex grins at Stevie and says " You told Bryce about Glenelg!" She giggles and says " No I just told him to ask you about it." Alex flicks her and says " Yes thanks for that Cowgirl."

He places his arm around Stevie and says to his Mother. "Are you staying for Dinner Mum?" "Yes I thought I would so I can spend a bit more time with all of you." Alex is playing boo with Georgia and she's chuckling away and snuggling into Stevie's chest. Georgia holds her hand up to his face and he makes growling noises and sucks her finger she squeals with delight. Stevie says "What's Daddy doing Bubba is he biting your finger again? He's a naughty Daddy." Georgia holds her finger up at Stevie. Alex grins and says "Show Daddy."

The baby holds her finger out and he grabs it again in his mouth making growling noises she squeals and chuckles and laughs burying her face into her Mother's chest. Bull arrives and says "Daddy can Grandpa sleep at our house tonight?" Alex looks at him and says. "Yes he always does mate when he's about?" Bull says. "Oh good, so Grandma will too." Alex replies "No mate." Bull stands thinking and says. "Is Grandpa your Daddy?" "Yes he is." Alex responds. Bull asks "Is Grandma your Mummy?"

Alex sees where this is going and tries to head him off. "Yes she is but they don't live together Bull." Bulls asks " Why not?" Alex looks at Stevie. Stevie hands Georgia to Alex bends down to speak to Bull. " Bully they don't live together because they don't love each other." He looks really sad as says. "Why don't they love each other. They had Daddy."

Stevie looks at him and says. "Sometimes people fall out of love sweetheart just like they fall in love." His eyes well with tears and his lip quivers and he says. "Will you fall out of love with my Daddy too?" Stevie hugs him and says." Oh No Bully I love your Daddy more every single day, and when I think I couldn't possibly love him any more than I already do. He does something or says something and I love him even more." Bull looks into her eyes and says "Really" she smiles and says "Really truly." She hugs him tightly.

Alex places Georgia down onto the ground and looks at Bull. "Are you ok mate?" Bull wipes his face and says " You love my Mummy don't you Daddy?" Alex grins at him and says " Bull think about it. What do you do when you love a girl?" Bull grins and says "You tell them they're beautiful, you hug them and kiss them and tell them they smell nice." Alex grins and says "Now do I say and do those things to your Mummy?" Bull laughs and says. "Yes all the time Daddy." Alex hugs him and says " Nothing to worry about Bully we're not letting Mummy go anywhere cause we're gunna hug her and kiss her and tell her she's beautiful and that she smells nice and she'll always know how much we love her. Ok?" Bull says " Ok" Liz walks away as tears fall down her cheeks.


	58. Chapter 58

Nick has walked over to Liz and sees her tears. "Mum what's wrong?" "Nothing my darling I'm just very happy." Moving towards her Nick hugs her and says. "What's going on with you and Bryce Mum?" Liz looks shocked and says "What do you mean?" Nick looks at her and says "Are you together?" Alex has walked over with Stevie and says "Who's together?"

Liz looks scared and shocked and says. "Alex I have found myself a partner." Alex smiles and says "That's nice Mum." Stevie looks and Liz then at Nick. Alex notices and says "Bloody Hell Steve's you know something I don't." Stevie moves towards him and places her hand on his chest and says. "Alex I don't know anything. I just suspected." Alex looks at Stevie then at his Mother and says. "Bryce?"

Liz says "Yes my darling Bryce." Alex moves away quickly. Stevie says. "Nick please watch the children for me?" Nick nods. Stevie follows Alex. She finds him sitting on the bench seat at the front of the house. "Alex are you alright?" She says sitting beside him and placing her hand on his knee. He inhales deeply and says. "Why didn't you tell me Steve's?"

"Alex look at me." He turns towards her and she reaches up and touches his face and says. "There was nothing to tell. When he arrived he said Hello to your Mother and he held her hand a little bit longer than a normal hand shake and I wondered if there was still an attraction between them. Bryce told me on the phone he had found someone and when I asked if we were going to meet her all he said was it's complicated." Alex doesn't sound angry or hurt or even confused when he says "Complicated that's an understatement."

Stevie says "Rose was talking to him earlier today and he said he'd been married four times because he was looking for one that was like the one he really wanted. But he'd been too slow and she'd married another. That one was your Mother Alex." "It doesn't feel right Stevie. She had an affair with him." "Alex she loved him but she didn't know he loved her until after she'd married Harry." Alex shakes his head and says. "No Stevie it's not right. It's been too long." Stevie reaches up and kisses him and says "Alex if you hadn't left Fiona then I would be Bryce think about this carefully before you deny it." She moves away and leaves him to think.

Liz moves quickly towards Stevie when she re-enters the courtyard "Stevie is he alright?" Stevie smiles and places her hand on Liz's arm and says. "He isn't angry Liz and he isn't sad he just needs time to think about this." Liz smiles and says "should I go and talk to him?' Stevie answers "No let him come to you when he's ready. Come on we'll get a coffee."

Marcus, Grace and the girls have arrived which adds more atmosphere and distractions. Nick has found Alex and is sitting chatting to him when Marcus calls. "Hey what's going on why are you two hiding out here?" Nick grins and says "Obviously you haven't heard." Marcus grins and says "Heard what?" Nick says "Bryce has found himself a new woman." Marcus grins and says "And the problem is?"

Alex looks at him and says "It's my Mum." Marcus grins and says "That's great." Nick says "It is how?" Marcus says. "Grow up boys. They're both on their own they have history; they share a child and grandchildren. They deserve happiness like the rest of us." Alex laughs and says "Just like that you're ok with it?" Marcus says "Yeah I love it. If they get married it will connect us even more than we are now and our children will be more connected too. Plus she's the one that got away."

Alex looks at him and says "You knew that she was the one."Marcus replies. "Yes didn't you?' Alex says "No I didn't until today." Marcus says " Alex you were in the same boat as your Mother but you chose divorce in your Mum's day that was a big no no so she stayed with Harry and it doesn't sound like he made her happy. Think about the difference between Stevie and Fiona and how your life might have turned out."

Alex sits for a minute deep in thought then he rises and heads inside. Stevie and Liz are standing in the kitchen when Alex finds them. Stevie says "Alex would you like me to leave?" He smiles at her then moves to kiss her and says "No I want you to hear what I have to say."

He moves and hugs his Mother and says. "Do whatever makes you happy Mum. I married Fiona and Stevie loved me and I broke her heart. If I'd stayed with Fiona I would have been miserable she was greedy, selfish and cared more for herself than me. Sounds like Harry doesn't she. I don't know Bryce well enough to pass judgement on him and I don't know what he was like with you when you were younger. I look at how my life has turned out so far and Stevie has brought so much love and happiness to me and I almost let her slip through my fingers don't do the same Mum if you have a chance for happiness grab it with both hands." Liz hugs him but remains silent.

Stevie walks outside to find Bryce "Bryce just the man I was looking for." Bryce turns and grins and says." I thought Alex was the man you were looking for?" Stevie giggles and says "Cut that out you old flirt. Liz and Alex are in the kitchen and he knows about you." Bryce's face changes from a grin to a serious look. Stevie says "Relax Bryce he's ok with it. Took him a little while but he's all good." She takes his hand and leads him back into Drover's kitchen.

Stevie and Tess are sitting chatting when Alex, Nick and Marcus walk back outside and over to them. Liz and Bryce follow a few minutes later and the grandchildren run over to them. Tess smiles and says "So how are you boys?" Marcus grins and says. "I'm fine not sure about these two though." Nick laughs and says "Tess I'm good I think. It's a bit weird but I'm sure I'll get used to it."

Alex moves and sits beside Stevie she places her hand on his knee. Tess asks "Alex you're not saying much. Are you ok?" "Yeah I am. I'm just trying to think how I'm going to explain to Bull about Grandma and Grandpa sleeping in the same room." They all laugh. Alex says "It's going to be weird seeing Mum with someone other than Harry." Nick agrees and says "Although it could be a good thing, she does seem relaxed and happier."

The rest of the evening rolls along and everyone enjoys themselves. Grace has met Bryce a few times and gets along well enough with him but she's unsure of Liz. Grace thinks to herself hopefully Liz won't visit much and it will, be fine. Stevie has walked over to Grace and asks. "So how do you like your potential new Mother in law?" Grace grins and says. "She's a bit snooty isn't she." Stevie laughs and says. "I think the words refined Grace." They both laugh. "Stevie you know what I mean."

Stevie smiles and says "Yeah I do. At least she's not staying with you." Grace looks at her friend and says. "Are they staying with you and Alex?"Stevie nods her head and says "Yep for three days Grace." Grace whispers "She doesn't like you do she?" Stevie says "I'm not sure about now but there was no love lost between us before." Alex is walking towards them with Georgia in his arms and says. "Are you ready to go home beautiful?" Stevie rises and Georgia reaches for her then snuggles into her chest. "I'll see you tomorrow Grace." Stevie says and then follows Alex to the car.


	59. Chapter 59

Liz and Bryce are following behind Alex and Stevie. "That all went rather well." Bryce states. " Yes I was quite surprised actually." Liz replies. "The children are very cute and well behaved Liz." Bryce offers. " Yes I was surprised about that too." Liz remarks. Bryce looks at her and says" Why would you be surprised Liz?" She glances at him and says " Well Stevie and Alex's more so." Bryce says " That's an odd comment to make Liz explain yourself?" "Stevie's quite the rough and ready type isn't she." Liz says.

Bryce laughs and says " Are we talking about the same woman Liz." She looks at him and says "Well she's always in boots and jeans and that tatty old Akubra, no make-up hair just tied up with braided things." Bryce says " Liz she works on a farm you can't expect her to wear chiffon and tiara's around the place."Liz says " You like her don't you?" Bryce answers " I love her, she's funny and smart , she's an amazing worker , a wonderful Mother and when it comes to Alex I could not wish for a better match for him. She has calmed him and brought out so many wonderful qualities in him and it's a joy to stay with them."

Liz replies " I must admit she's been lovely to me today but we have a lot of history and it's going to be difficult for me I think. I'm going to be a visitor in my own home for the next three days."

Bryce sounds a little cross and says "Liz I spoke to Marcus earlier and if it wasn't for Stevie's influence you wouldn't have met your grandchildren and Alex wouldn't have been so understanding with us being together and as far as you being a visitor in your own home that's rubbish. One it's not your home it's Stevie's and Alex's and two while Stevie has been Kilarney's Mrs Ryan I have only ever felt welcome and at home. So take your blinders off Liz or our relationship may be dead in the water before it begins."

Liz inhales and says " Are you threatening me Bryce?" Bryce says " No not at all Liz and I'm sorry if that's how it came across. I'm saying if you can't get past Stevie we're in serious trouble because Alex is extremely protective of both Stevie and the children and if he thinks you're making her uncomfortable he'll ask us to leave." "Oh" Is all Liz says.

Marcus and Grace have put the children to bed and are heading to bed themselves. " Did you have a nice night Grace ?" Marcus asks. She hugs into him and says. "Yes I did what about you?" He grins and says " Yes I did actually I like the idea of our children having a Grandma and a Grandpa come to visit don't you? I mean we very rarely see your Mum do we?" Grace laughs and says. " Well my Mum doesn't drive so it's a bit tricky isn't it?" Marcus suggests the next time Regan comes through she brings Grace's Mum to stay for a while.

The conversation is about the same thing over on Drover's " Your mum looks well Nick." Tess offers. " Yes she did and relaxed and happy. It was a nice visit." " The girls loved your Mother and they get on well with Bryce so that was good to wasn't it?" Tess adds. Nick seems distracted and Tess asks. " What's on your mind husband?" Nick looks at Tess and says. " Mum and Bryce are staying on Kilarney and Mum views Kilarney as hers. Alex was the most hesitant about Mum meeting the children and Bryce and Mum being together. If Mum tries to assert herself over Stevie ,Alex will call it quits." Tess states. "If this all goes pear shaped Nick I will blame your Mother." Nick nods and says. " I agree."

Over on Kilarney the children are fast asleep and Stevie and Alex are in the kitchen making a platter and getting some wine. Liz has wandered around the lower floor taking in the changes that have been made to her home. Stevie and Alex are out quickly and set the glasses and platter on the coffee table. Stevie speaks first. " I hope you'll be comfortable in the guest bedroom, Alex and I redecorated it a while back it has a beautiful new bed and we redid the bathroom too."

Bryce says " I'm sure it will be perfect Thank You." Alex asks " Everyone for wine?" Everyone agrees. Bryce says " I was wondering about going for dinner tomorrow night in Fisher there's a beautiful new restaurant, would you be able to find sitters?" Stevie looks at Alex and he says " Yes not a problem. Just us?" Bryce says "No I meant Marcus and Grace and Tess and Nick too." Alex says " Shouldn't be a problem we've all got nannies." Liz quips " Nannies?" Alex says "Well Tess and Nick have Meg, Marcus and Grace have Mia and we've got Moira. Rose is also about so she may even mind them." " What time Bryce?" Stevie asks. " Well I thought 7 pm" Bryce answers. " Sounds good ." Alex answers then asks. " Dress?" Bryce answers " After five." Alex laughs and says " Why is it always after five?" Stevie puts her hand on his face and says " Alex it'll be fun and you always look so very handsome dressed up."

He leans over and kisses her then says " What are you gunna wear?" She giggles and says " I might make it a surprise for you." He grins and says. " Red?" she replies. "Maybe" He offers. " Black?" Again she replies "Maybe" He chuckles and says " Low at the front , low at the back?" She giggles and says "Maybe." He reaches for her and says " You could wear my favourite." She laughs loudly and says " Alex behave yourself."

Bryce laughs and Liz smiles and changes the subject " Stevie I love what you've done with the house." Stevie looks at her and says " Really?" Liz laughs and says. " Really it's very much a family home but it's also classy and opulent but in a lovely warm understated way." Alex smiles and says "Stevie made it ours, she's brilliant at interior design aren't you beautiful." Stevie blushes. Bryce says " Alex can I just use the phone I'll just ring the boys about dinner tomorrow night." Alex says " Sure you know where it is."

Alex stands and offers his Mother cheese and crackers, then plonks himself closer to Stevie draping his arms around her he nuzzles into her neck and say " God you smell good." Stevie smiles and says " Thanks ." She leans into him and says " Liz when Alex was little did he go through a stage of adding things into conversations that embarrassed you?"Liz laughs and says " No but he embarrassed the hell out of Harry a couple of times." They all laugh.

Bryce and Liz have walked outside into the early morning sunshine, thinking no one is awake and see Alex and Stevie bringing a herd of steers towards the house as they move closer they see Xander on his own pony and Georgia is with Alex and Jake is sitting in front of Stevie. Liz smiles and says " Oh look at that Bryce they're out together." He looks at her and says " They always ride together Liz."

They watch as Bull speaks to Alex and before they know it he's cantering towards them. " Oh My Goodness !" Liz exclaims. " He sits so well in the saddle." Bryce grins. As Bull approaches he says " Good Morning Grandma, Good Morning Grandpa did you sleep well?" Bryce answers " Good Morning Alexander yes we slept very well thank you." " That's good Grandpa I slept well too. Can you hold my horse please I have to go and speak to Rhonda, Mummy sent me." Bryce smiles and holds the horse as he runs inside removing his boots at the door. Quickly he returns remounts his horse and says " Rhonda will bring your coffee in a while and we'll be about ten minutes then we'll have breakfast Ok?" Liz smiles and says "Sounds lovely we'll see you soon." Bull turns his horse and rides back to his parents.

Liz and Bryce are sitting in the morning sun when Alex, Stevie and the children approach. Morning greetings are given. Alex asks " Do you want to eat out here or inside?" Liz says " It's lovely out here." " Right can we leave George with you for a minute?" Bryce says " Yes Alex of course you can." Stevie passes Georgia to Bryce." Alex says " Righto boys come and help Mummy and I" Quickly they return with condiments , cutlery and serviettes. Juice and glasses plus another pot of coffee.

Then returning inside they reappear with plates of bacon and eggs and toast. Alex takes Georgia from Bryce and puts her in her high chair. They enjoying the sunshine and begin to chat when they hear a car and Nick walks around the corner of the house. Bull runs and throws himself into Nicks arms , hugs him and says " Good Morning Uncle Nick." " Good Morning Bull. Did you sleep well?" " I did thanks Uncle Nick." Nick places him back on the ground and picks Jake up who's waiting for a hug. " Good Morning Jakey How my boy this morning?" " I'm good thanks Uncle Nick where's Aunty Tess?" " I left her at home because she was naughty." Jake laughs loudly and says " You're a naughty boy Uncle Nick my Aunty Tess is beautiful and she's not naughty at all."

Nick hugs him and laughs loudly as he places him onto the veranda , Nick leans to kiss his Mother " Morning Mum Morning Bryce." They return the greetings. " Stevie, Tess wanted to know if she could borrow your peach wrap?" Stevie says " Not a problem I'll get it now." She rises and moves off. Nick moves and kisses Georgia several times in quick succession and says " Good morning beautiful." The little girl giggles. " See Alex she loves me already." Alex quips. "Mate she's giggling because you're an idiot." Jake says crossly, " Daddy that's naughty."

Stevie has returned with the wrap and asks Jake " What did Daddy say Jake ?" Jake looks at Nick and then at Alex and says " He said a nasty word to My Uncle Nick." Stevie bites her lip trying not to grin and says " Daddy's been a bit naughty lately hasn't he? If he does it again we'll have to punish him wont we?" Jake nods and says. " He can sit on the naughty chair." Stevie nods and says. " I think we'll just make him say sorry this time." Alex grins and says " Nick I'm sorry I called you an idiot." Jake smiles and says " Good boy Daddy." Then he moves over to Nick and says "Are you ok Uncle Nick?" Nick picks him up, hugs him and says " I'm great thanks Jake." As Jake turns away Nick pokes his tongue out at Alex. They all laugh.


	60. Chapter 60

Later that night Stevie and Alex are upstairs getting ready to go out for dinner Alex is reluctantly wearing a suit and a crisp white shirt with a black tie. Stevies' dress is a black halter neck, cut low at the back and low at the front with diamantes across the bust line joining each side to the other, offering a glittering glimpse of her bustline, it clings to her body at the waist and the hem is cut diagonally; she's wearing black heels with diamante trim. As always her makeup is natural, highlighting her eyes. Her curls are loose around her shoulders; she's wearing diamonds simple and elegant. Stevie I'm going downstairs he calls. "Righto I'll just be a minute." Alex joins Liz and Bryce downstairs for a wine.

A short while later Bull says. "Oh Mummy you look beautiful." "Thank you Bull. Do you think Daddy will think so too?" Alex grins and says "Oh Cowgirl Wow." He gestures for her to turn. Stevie giggles and turns around. Alex grins and says "Oh My God you just get more and more beautiful." He leans and kisses her, she responds, his kiss deepens, she sees nothing, hears nothing, only him and his soft lips and his strong arms. He releases the kiss and nuzzles into her neck, her curls caress his face and he says "God you smell so good." She smiles, touches his face and whispers. "It's all for you." He smiles and hugs her.

Bryce is smiling and Liz is speechless. Alex says "I'll get you a wine beautiful." She smiles. Jake moves towards her and she bobs down and hugs him and he says "Mummy you smell so good." She giggles and looks at him and says "That's what Daddy said." She kisses him and picks him up and he wraps his arms around her. Alex walks over with her wine. Stevie bends placing Jake back onto the ground and he moves off to play. She takes the glass from Alex and kisses him and says. "Thank you." Moira comes looking for the boys as Georgia is already in bed. "Come on boy's bedtime" The two boys hug and kiss everyone and make to leave with Moira for bed. Stevie smiles at their friend and says " Thank you so much Moira it was a bit short notice." Moira grins and says " They're a joy to mind Stevie so its fine. Have a great time." Moira walks off with the boys.

A few hours later they're all in Fisher. The restaurant is very upmarket and has a band and a dance floor. Tess is in a beautiful peach floral chiffon dress with a pretty wrap around her shoulders her hair is up and held with flowers, she looks stunning. Grace is dressed in pale blue her tummy is rounded but the dress camouflages it beautifully, her face is healthy and glowing and she looks simply gorgeous. Liz has said very little since Stevie's entrance and Bryce is curious to know what she is thinking. He smiles and says "Liz would you like to dance." She smiles and says "I'd love to."

As they leave the table the others move closer together Marcus says. "Well this is nice Mum and Dad and all the kids out for dinner." The others laugh. Tess asks "So how was your first night and day with them Stevie?" Stevie smiles and says" We had a nice day actually. I was really surprised. Alex what did you think?" Alex says. "Yeah it was good. I think it will take awhile to get used to seeing them together but for a first day ok so far." Tess says. "We've got them for morning tea and lunch tomorrow. I'm a bit nervous."

Stevie puts her hand on Tess's arm and says. " Tess be yourself, it's your home and your life if she wants to be a part of it then make it on your terms, right from the word go." Tess grins and says "I'll try but she unnerves me a bit still." Nick puts his arm around her and says "Tess say the word and I'll cancel. I won't let her upset you." Tess smiles at him and says. "Nick she never liked Stevie and she's had a good day. Liz sort off liked me so we should have brilliant day." Everyone laughs.

Grace asks. "So I wonder how I'll fair when Bryce brings her over to Wilgul." Marcus says "Do as you always do Grace if she upsets you tell her to bugger off." Grace looks shocked and says "Marcus you're forgetting we're talking about Alex and Nicks Mother not just a woman your Father is bringing over." Everyone laughs when Nick says "Grace by all means if she upsets you tell her to bugger off Alex and I won't be offended." Nick says "Come on Tess want to dance?" Tess grins and says "Love to." Marcus rises and holds out his hand to Grace she grins and takes his hand and they move out onto the dance floor. Alex says."Righto Cowgirl got your dancing shoes on?" Stevie looks at him and says "Will you be gentle with me?" He laughs and says "Are we still talking about dancing?" She giggles stands up and they move out to dance.

On the dance floor Bryce says. "You're very quiet Liz." She replies. "Bryce you did this deliberately didn't you?" He smiles and says "Yes I wanted to dance with you and hold you close."She smiles at him and says "No the dinner it was so I'd see Stevie dressed up. You've seen her dressed up before haven't you?"He laughs and says "Yes and yes. She is absolutely stunning isn't she?"

She smiles and says. "I've only seen her really dressed up once and that was for Nick and Tess's wedding but bridesmaids dresses are usually quite tame but that dress she has on is just so beautiful, elegant and revealing but tasteful. What about the way he kissed her at home?" Bryce laughs and says." Just an everyday kiss Liz." Bryce smiles and says "I love how she is with the children and Alex. You've spent twenty four hours with them Liz has your opinion changed at all?" Liz says "You were right I feel welcome and very much at home on Kilarney, she has taste and flair, she is wonderful with the children and I cannot believe how she looks Bryce, If she had walked up to me here I would not have known who she was, and the way Alex looks at her makes me want to cry. He is absolutely besotted with her and now I can see why. Your right, she's smart and funny and I love the way he flirts with her and she just giggles at him. Beautiful."

Bryce says "She won't take any rubbish from him; she's fiery and if he annoys her or they disagree, get a front row seat because it's entertaining watching them fight. Since Stevie came to live on Kilarney the farm is making almost triple what it made before and it's because of her stabilizing influence on Alex, their hard work and their knowledge, together they are a force to be reckoned with Liz. They are already extremely wealthy and they are just going ahead in leaps and bounds and they do it without trampling on anyone. When you add Nick, Tess, Marcus and Grace and the rest of the family and friends they have around them. They are unstoppable an amazing group of individuals."

Liz says "I'm not too sure of Grace what's she like?" Bryce laughs and says "Grace is a different kettle of all together. Tough as nails, she'll work till she drops. Wonderful Mother and she adores Marcus and she's finally letting him take care of her." Liz says "What do you mean take care of her?" Bryce says. "Tess is tough but she's a girly girl, whereas Stevie and Grace are tough but not girly." Liz laughs and says "Well they all look extremely girly tonight."

Bryce smiles and says. "Liz you've mistaken what I'm saying Stevie and Grace are every bit as feminine as Tess but they don't need all the frills, Tess does. Grace and Stevie are tough but have a lovely soft vulnerability about them but from the outside looking in they appear independent and strong but when you get to know them better you'll see what I mean." Liz says " Tess likes all the frills the other girls are more practical?" Bryce smiles and says "Yes take tonight. Tess would have been excited about going out and probably tried on every dress she has. Stevie and Grace would have gone ok after five this one will do. And I don't mean that in a derogatory way."

Liz smiles and says "Well I'm glad I've got your insight Bryce or this would all be very difficult." Bryce says "One more piece of advice Liz. Stop looking at these women as your son's wives and look at them as women who make their husbands very happy." They all dance for awhile then their dinner arrives so they sit and enjoy their meal and a few wines. Liz asks "What time would you like us to come over tomorrow Tess?" Tess smiles and asks. "How does 10 am sound?" "Perfect." Liz replies.

Grace and Stevie are returning from the bathroom when a young man approaches them. The girls stop to chat and move on. Marcus is behind them and he hears a few comments made by the young man as he returns to his friends. Marcus isn't happy and doesn't want any trouble but won't let it pass he moves over to the group and says "Excuse me but can you keep your comments to yourselves." "I don't think our conversation has anything to do with you does it." One of them responds.

Marcus shifts his feet and says. "Listen I don't want any trouble but the two women you're talking about. One is my wife and the other one is my sister in law and I'd appreciate you not talking about them in that way." One of the group says "Which ones your wife the cute little blonde or the sexy red head?" Marcus is about to answer when Alex's voice booms "Cute blonde is his, sexy red head is mine." Marcus grins when the young men turn and look up at Alex. "Oh sorry we we're just having a bit of fun." One of them says.

Alex replies "Yeah I understand. Just keep you're voices down a bit boys or wait until you're outside Ok." They nod and move off. Marcus laughs and says "Alex you scared the crap out of them." Alex grins and says "Yeah well we can't stop them talking about beautiful women but we can make them mindful of how and when they do it. They wanted to buy the girls drinks but they said No, when I saw you chatting I thought there might be trouble." Marcus says "Thanks for backing me up Alex." Alex grins and says "My pleasure Marcos" and they rejoin the family.


	61. Chapter 61

Bryce asks Stevie if she'd like to dance and she agrees but warns him she may stand on his feet he laughs and accepts the challenge. Alex returns to the table with Marcus and they pour themselves a beer. Tess and Nick are up dancing and Grace says "Come on Marcus will you dance with me? We don't get to dance very often, best not waste the opportunity." He grins and says "Righto sounds like fun." Alex is sitting watching Stevie dance with Bryce when Liz returns from the bathroom and sits beside him. "She's beautiful Alex." He breathes deeply and replies "Yeah she is but she's way more beautiful on the inside." Liz stands and says "It's been a long time since I've danced with you Alex." He grins and says "Well let's change that shall we." They join the others.

Stevie, Alex and the children are almost in Spencer for the huge livestock sales. Liz and Bryce are having afternoon tea and dinner with Nick and Tess and the girls today. "Tess where are you?" Jodie calls. "I'm in the veggie garden Jodes." Jodie rounds the corner with a letter in her hand and says "Tess have a look at this." Jodie hands Tess the letter and Tess reads. "Wow you found him Jodes that's wonderful Dougall McKenzie McLeod so that's Hamish's Father?"

Jodie answers "No Tess that's his brother and there's three more, there was Dougal, Alistair, Rory, Aidan and Hamish, the Father is Angus McKenzie McLeod and he was extremely powerful and wealthy and had a huge estate." Tess looks at Jodie and says "But Hamish wasn't a wealthy man Jodes his widow was the one that made Drover's prosper."

Jodie grins and says "That's because when he left Scotland he'd had a huge fight with his Father and they never spoke again." Tess says " Hamish was the baby." Jodie replies "Yes."

Tess says "Wow so we have all these relatives in Scotland that we've never met." Jodie grins and says "I wonder if we look like any of them?" Tess offers "Hey Jodes maybe that's how they built the Drover's Homestead with his inheritance. It would have cost a fortune back then." Jodie replies "I think you're probably right Tess that's how his widow must have been able to build it. Interesting isn't it?" "Yes we'll have to do some more research." Tess adds then laughs "Maybe a trip to Scotland one day Jodes?" Jodie laughs and says "Count me in." " Tess" Nick calls." I'm here Nick" She replies. " Mum and Bryce are here." He offers. " Oh ok I'm on my way."

"Tess the place looks lovely!" Liz exclaims then continues. "I especially love that you've fixed the shutters and all the paintwork you've done makes the place look almost new." Tess grins and says "Yes I like to think this is how it would have looked when it was new." Nick adds "We've all spent so much time on the gardens and they have been an oasis in the drought haven't they Tess?" Tess grins and says "When I first came we had a great veggie garden but the house yard was fairly baron but with Nick's water wise measures in place we have loads of water and we utilize our grey water and recycle heaps, so we have a beautiful lush garden to sit in and enjoy and for the children to play in."

Bryce and Nick have walked inside when Meg brings Clare and Belle back from their visit to the cottage. The girls are very excited when they realize Grandma is here. "Hello Grandma have you come to see us?" Belle asks. Liz smiles and says "Yes I have. I'm going to have a cup of tea with your Mum and Dad and then stay and have some dinner." Clare asks. "Where's your Dad?" Liz smiles and says "Bryce is inside."

Clare states. "He's not our Granddad is he?" "Clare! " Tess exclaims and says "Liz I'm sorry." Liz chuckles and says. "Tess it's ok." Liz smiles at Clare and says "No my darling he's not your Grandad." Clare smiles and says "Because our Granddad's in heaven." Liz says "That's right Clare he is." Belle says sadly "We haven't got a Granddad." Liz smiles at Meg and says "How are you Meg?" "I'm good thanks Liz. Tess I'll see you later." Tess grins and says "Thanks Meg. Girls did you thank Meg." Both the little girls run over and hug Meg. Tess, Liz and the girls move inside to find Nick and Bryce.

Marcus pulls up with Keira and Stella. Seated at the kitchen table the group hears the back door and realize its Marcus by the chatter of his little girls. "Morning all!" He announces. Everyone says " Hello" Stella is a bit shy and reaches up for Marcus to pick her up. Keira walks straight over to Bryce and says "Hello Grandpa why aren't you at my house?" Bryce picks her up and sits her on his knee and replies. "Hello Keira, I'm going to be at your house tomorrow. Is that ok?'

She grins and says "That's good Grandpa are you going to have a sleepover?" Bryce chuckles and says " Not this time Keira I'm staying at Uncle Alex's house." Belle has moved over beside Bryce and has her hand on his knee. Keira hugs him and says " I'm going to play now Grandpa I'll see you tomorrow." Marcus says " Don't go too far Keira we have to get back."

Stella is leaning towards Bryce. Marcus says " Do you want to give Grandpa a hug." She nods and Bryce reaches up for her. She cuddles into to him. Belle is still standing beside him. Nick says " Do you need a hand to load up Marcus?" Marcus grins and says " No I've already done it . I just came in to say Hello." Stella kisses Bryce and clambers off his lap and over to Tess. Tess says " Good morning beautiful."

As she picks her up. Stella cuddles into Tess's neck and then sits on her lap. Belle looks at Bryce and says "Can I sit on your lap please?" Bryce smiles at her and picks her up and sits her on his lap. Keira and Clare have been in the living room and have returned to the kitchen. Clare asks "Are you coming to play Belle?" Belle says "No thanks, I'm sitting on Grandpa's knee." Tess and Nick exchange glances. Later in the day Tess and Nick are getting everything ready for lunch and Liz, Bryce and the girls are outside in the garden.

Tess says. "Nick what are we going to do about Belle calling Bryce Grandpa?" Nick grins and says "I don't think we should do anything Tess. If the girls are comfortable calling him Grandpa then just let it go. Alex and Marcus's kids call him Grandpa so it's only natural that ours would." Tess says "This is going to be difficult to explain to our children isn't it?" Nick hugs her and says "Nothing about Alex, Marcus and I is easy to explain." Tess laughs and says "I guess not but it just works doesn't it?" Nick says "Yeah I'm happy calling Marcus my brother even though he's not because he's Alex's brother and Marcus's children are my nieces as far as I'm concerned." Tess says "I was talking to Rose and she said when Bull was smaller and Bryce would come to stay she'd always refer to him as Grandpa to Bull and then she just gradually eased in to calling him Grandpa herself and now she just calls him that and doesn't think about it." Nick says "Well I'm right then just let it flow Tess." They move outside taking the food with them.

Stevie and Alex have been at the sales for hours and have worked out what they're going to bid on. Stevie says "Alex I really think we should buy the Alpacas for Tess she'd love them." Alex shakes his head and says. "Stevie we're in drought we might have to feed them for years." Stevie looks at him and says "If they're less than half price Alex you should bid." He grins at her and says "Right if they're cheap I will ok?" Stevie grins and says "Thank you."

Alex moves to hug her and says "Are you coming up in the stands with me cowgirl?" She kisses him and says "No Alex you go, Georgia is asleep in the stroller and Jake is exhausted from walking all morning. I'm going to get us a snack and a drink and sit on those hay bales under the stands. We can meet there after you finish bidding on the stock we want." He smiles and says "Come on then I'll give you a hand to get sorted. Alex picks Jake up and Bull holds his hand as they walk over to the kiosk.

A short time later Stevie is set up, Jake has fallen asleep in Alex's arms so he lays him on one of the hay bales and covers him with his jacket. Georgia is still asleep so Stevie rest's the stroller back onto a bale so Georgia is almost lying down. "Bull are you coming with me or staying with Mum?"Alex asks. "I'll come with you, Daddy." Alex picks him up and they move over to kiss Stevie and then head up into the stands.

Stevie leans back into the bales and reads the stock book and listens to the auctioneer. "Well you look like you've got the best seat in the house." A voice says. Stevie sits up and laughs and says "Yes I do actually I'm away from the crowds." He laughs and says "Looks like it's a good spot for sleeping too." He says smiling at the children still sleeping soundly. Stevie smiles at them and agrees "Yes saleyards are tiring places." He asks "You're not bidding?"

Stevie replies "No my husband and I walked the floor earlier and worked out what we'd like to purchase. The little ones were tired so I thought we'd have a rest and a snack here. What about yourself?" He grins and says "Same I'm resting and my wife is bidding." Stevie laughs and says "I think you and I got the better deal." He agrees. Stevie offers him some chips and they chat about all sorts of things. He a lovely bloke and very easy to talk to. He's thinking the same thing about her and she's very easy on the eye. An hour passes and they continue to chat.

Alex is rapt as almost everything they wanted he's manage to purchase for less than they thought it would cost. "Righto Bull let's go back to Mummy!" Alex says. They walk back downstairs and are almost back to Stevie when someone says hello to Alex they stop and are chatting. Bulls say "Daddy my legs hurt can I go back to Mummy?" Alex says "Hang on mate Daddy will only be a minute." Five minutes later Alex looks down and Bull is gone, his heart beat quickens.

"Mummy." Bull calls. Stevie smiles and hugs him and says "Where's Daddy?" Bull answers "He's talking to a man but my legs got tired." Bull looks at the man sitting beside his Mum. Stevie says "Bull this is my friend." She laughs and says "I don't even know your name?" He grins and says. "Stefan." She holds out her hand and says "Stevie and this is my son Bull." Bull smiles at him and holds out his hand and says "Hello Stefan." He grins and says "Hello Bull pleased to meet you." The little boy smiles.

"Bull" Alex says. "I have been looking for you everywhere I asked you to wait." Alex sweeps him up and hugs him. "I thought I'd lost you." Bull says "I'm sorry Daddy but my legs were very sore and I wanted to see my Mummy." Alex grins at him and says. "You scared me Bully." Bull hugs Alex's neck and says "It's ok Daddy I'm alright."

Stevie stands and moves over to Alex "Alex are you alright?" He kisses her and smiles and says "I stopped to speak to Jim Matthews and he wanted to come to you and I asked him to wait. I looked down a couple of minutes later and he was gone. She places her hand on his chest and can feel it beating fast. "It's ok Alex he's safe." Stevie looks at Bull and says "Bull next time Daddy asks you to wait you must do as you're told Ok?" Bull nods and says "I'm sorry Mummy." Stevie smiles at him and hugs him and says "I know you are."

"Hello Alex" the man says. Alex turns and says "Stefan! It's been a long time." Stefan replies. "Yes, I see life has been kind to you." Alex shifts uncomfortably and says "Yes it has." Stefan says "You've got cute kids Alex." Alex replies. "Thanks."

Stefan offers "I would have loved to have children but Claude and I weren't blessed." Alex doesn't say anything but nods his head. Stevie says "So you two know each other?" Stefan smiles at her and says "I grew up in Gungellan." She smiles and says "Wow small world isn't it." He says "Yeah sure is." Claudia joins them "How'd we go?" Stefan asks she smiles and says ""Really well, I got some great bargains."

Alex says "Hello Claudia." She looks at him and says "Hello Alex it's been a long time." Stevie watches him and is concerned by the change in his demeanour. "Claudia this is my wife Stevie. Stevie this is Stefan's wife Claudia." Stevie smiles and holds out her hand and says "Pleased to meet you Claudia. Stefan and I have kept each other company for the last hour." Claudia smiles weakly and says "Right." Stevie feels uncomfortable with this woman.

Stevie moves beside Alex and says "Alex can we go back to the Hotel now please?" He looks at her and says "Yeah sure." Stevie holds out her hand and says "It was lovely meeting you Stefan thanks for the chat." He smiles and says "Yes thanks for helping fill in a boring afternoon. Bull nice meeting you too. Alex." She does the same with Claudia but gets a less than enthusiastic response. Alex picks up Jake as he's still sleeping and Stevie pushes the stroller. Bull walks alongside Stevie holding on to the stroller. "Alex what's going on?" Stevie asks. "Nothing Stevie." "Alex please talk to me." He walks on silently.

Stefan says. "Claude you were very rude to Alex's wife." "What did you want me to say Stefan oh pleased to meet you glad you've got three cute kids." He says angrily. "You can't be angry at the world because we can't have children Claude." She looks at him and says "That's easy for you to say when you're not the problem Stefan." "Claude I love you. I would have loved children too. Your dream was mine as well but I don't care anymore if we don't have children. I really don't. I've got you and we have a great life and that's enough." She smiles at him and bends to kiss him. "I love you too." He grins.


	62. Chapter 62

Back at their hotel room Alex is extremely quiet, Stevie has tried to talk to him on several occasions and he shuts her down each time. He's angry and she can see it in him and there's sadness too but she's baffled as to why. He's not usually the jealous type so it can't be about her talking to Stefan but she knows somehow it's all tied to him. Dinner is a quiet affair with only the children and Stevie talking, Alex is distracted. Eventually Stevie says "Alex you're ignoring the children." He glares at her, stands and walks out the door. She is stunned.

An hour and a half passes and he doesn't return so she puts the children to bed and quickly moves downstairs to see if he's in the public bar. She walks over to him and says "Alex the children are asleep so I can't stay here with you. I know you're upset about something please don't shut me out, please come back and talk to me. I'm going back upstairs and if you're not back in thirty minutes I'm going home." She doesn't wait for a reply but turns and heads back upstairs.

He is shocked by what she's said but has another few drinks and heads upstairs as he opens the door he knows she's already gone. He opens the first door and the beds are empty. Alex sits and rings her number it rings out, he tries again nothing.

On Drover's Run the phone is ringing "Drover's Run Tess Ryan speaking, Alex hang on I'll get him." Tess moves quickly into the dining room where they're having Port, cheese and crackers with Bryce and Liz. "Nick the phones for you. It's Alex he sounds drunk and upset." Nick stands and moves out to the phone. He returns a short time later and says "Sorry folks I have to go to Spencer to pick Alex up." Tess says "Where's Stevie?" Nick replies "I don't know he just said she's gone and it's all his fault."

The following morning the phone rings on Kilarney and Liz answers "Oh Stevie are you all right? Yes, Yes Oh I'm glad yes. I'll get Alex for you." Liz runs as quickly as she can upstairs and bangs on Alex's door. When he answers he doesn't look good. "Alex, Stevie is on the phone for you." Liz says. "Good Morning beautiful. I'm so sorry please come home. Yes. Yes. It was my fault all of it. Yes Yes."

He hangs up and moves into the kitchen his Mother says. "Alex you're in your boxer shorts do you think you could get dressed." He looks at her then sits at the table and pours a coffee. Bryce asks "Are you alright Alex?" Alex says "Stevie's on her way home. I'll be fine." They sit quietly for awhile then Alex moves upstairs to shower, shave and dress.

Liz and Bryce eat breakfast and finish getting ready and head over to Wilgul. Alex finds Moira and asks if she'll mind the children on Stevie's return and tells her he'll be down at the stables. He saddles his horse Patterson and Stevie's horse Eve and waits for her to arrive.

Over on Wilgul the girls are excited because Grandpa has arrived and brought his girlfriend with him and she's nice. Grace has set up for morning tea under their outdoor area and Marcus has swept and hosed it all early this morning and it looks lovely. Liz and Bryce sit down. Liz says "You have done a lovely job of the garden and this outdoor area it's quite beautiful. When the boys lived here they let the garden run wild."

Grace says "I'm glad we worked on the garden because now with the drought we have some lovely places to sit and for the children to play. Nick, Marcus and Alex have these great plans for all of us and one of them was to be water wise and recycle our grey water which allows for lush green gardens."

Alex is waiting for Stevie to arrive and is sitting near the stables; he hears her coming down the path. When she sees him she stops inhales deeply and continues towards him he stands and quickly moves forward. "Stevie I'm so sorry." She says nothing but hugs him tightly. "We're going for a ride beautiful and then I need to talk to you."

Grace is surprised that she's actually enjoying talking to Liz they don't have a lot in common but Liz knows quite a lot about farming so they have common ground there and the children. After morning tea they move inside to take in the cups ect, Liz loves the inside of the house and says "Oh Grace the house actually looks like a home. It's such a beautiful old homestead and you've modernized it without losing the old feel of the place."

Grace laughs and says "I had help Liz." Liz smiles and says "Stevie?" Grace nods and says "Yes Stevie and Tess too." Liz says "You all seem to get along very well." Grace smiles and says "Well we're all friends as well as relatives so that helps. Plus Stevie and I have known each other for years long before I met Marcus."

Marcus and Bryce are still outside when Tess arrives "Hi just returning Grace's goat text books." Marcus says 'Thanks Tess." Bryce asks "Have you heard from Kilarney this morning?" Tess says "No nothing. What about you?" Bryce nods and says "She's coming home this morning." Marcus says "Who's coming home?" "Stevie." Tess replies. Marcus asks "Where has she been? I thought they were both in Spencer!"

Tess says "Nick had to drive to Spencer around 9 pm last night to bring Alex home." Marcus says "Did they have a fight?" Tess says "We have no idea, all he said was Stevie's gone and it's all my fault." Bryce adds. "Stevie rang this morning and she's coming home. Alex didn't say much at all." Tess says "You can't push him Bryce he'll talk when he's ready."

Stevie and Alex have ridden for an hour or so and they stop at one of the few areas that are still green. Dismounting Stevie moves to sit on an old log and waits for him to speak. "Did you want some water Stevie?" he asks. "No thanks" She replies. He sits beside her and takes a deep breath.

"Stevie I'm sorry about last night." "Which part Alex?" She asks. "All of it. I was angry and sad and hurt and I took it out on you." He offers. "Alex you're telling me something I already know. I want to know why? We've been through so much together and just when I felt secure about us you took it all away. Why?"

Alex looks at her and begins "Stefan the bloke you met yesterday." "I was just talking to him Alex. I didn't think you were a jealous man." She says angrily. "Stevie I wasn't jealous." He replies. "Well what was all last night about then?" She spits her words at him. "He's in a wheel chair Stevie because I put him in one." He says. She turns and looks at him but says nothing, standing she moves away. "I'd taken Claudia out a few times and it was a really bad time in my life she made me feel better and then I saw her with Stefan, I was angry, hurt , jealous and I followed him and rammed him off the road. Stevie I thought I'd killed him." He says sadly.

"I thought I knew who you were Alex. I thought I knew everything about you." She says sadly. "Did you go to jail?" She asks. His face reddens. "No it was never reported." He says. She looks at him with such a disappointed look on her face and says "You never owned up, did you?" She watches as he swallows hard and takes a deep breath and says. "I was just a kid Stevie." She yells at him "So was he Alex!" Tears begin to fall down his face and her hearts flips she hates seeing him cry but she is so angry and wants answers. "Harry wouldn't let me go to the police." Alex offers. "So you were old enough to drive a car but not old enough to know to do the right thing?" She says angrily.

"Stevie I was still dealing with Nick's accident, Mum was a mess and Harry needed me on the farm." Alex says. "Alex that's no excuse. I've never thought of you as coward but that was a cowardly act." She states then asks "So if you didn't own up what happened?" He looks at her and says "Harry intervened and it was all hushed up."

"Did Stefan know it was you?" She asks. "Yes." Is all Alex replies? "Did you go and see him Alex?" She asks. "Stevie he was gone for a long time and when he came back I couldn't." He replies. "Oh poor bloody you it was too hard to say sorry. He'd spent months in Rehab and ended up in a wheelchair how hard do you think that was for him to deal with?'" She says angrily. "I did apologize later." He offers. "When?"She asks. "Years later and I sold my chopper and gave him the money." He says.

"Years later you said sorry with guilt money." Stevie scoffs. "Stevie I live with the guilt every day if I could take it back I would but I can't. Seeing him yesterday brought it all back and I knew I had to tell you. I already felt so bad and then when he said the children were cute and he couldn't have any. I feel guilty because I put him in that bloody chair but the fact I took Fatherhood away from him, Stevie I don't think I can get passed that. I look at our children and feel guilt that I have them and he doesn't."

Stevie looks at him and says "Alex he doesn't have children because his wife can't have them." He looks surprised and asks "How do you know that?" She replies "He told me yesterday that they'd tried for years and had tests done and it was a problem with Claudia." Alex puts his head in his hands and cries. Stevie stands still for a moment but can't bear it any longer she moves to stand in front of him and puts her arms around him. She says nothing she just holds him and he cries, all the years of guilt and shame flood out.


	63. Chapter 63

Marcus and Grace and the girls have had a brilliant day with Bryce and Liz. Grace especially is surprised at how much she enjoyed the day. Marcus says. "I think that was the nicest day I've ever spent with my Father." Grace smiles and says "I had a great day too, and to think I was dreading it." He leans over and kisses her. She smiles and says "Are you working now or are you taking the entire day off?" He smiles and says "No I'm staying here with you and the girls. Let's have a DVD night with them will put some mattresses on the floor in front the TV make some popcorn and if they fall asleep there we'll leave them there and have an early night."

She grins and says "Sounds like fun. I've got some sausage rolls in the freezer I'll put them in the oven if you don't mind an easy tea?" Marcus replies "I've eaten so much today I'll be lucky to eat anything." They set about organizing mattresses, pillows, blankets popcorn and their little girls. The girls giggle and roll around laughing on their bed in front of the TV. Marcus and Grace sit on the lounge and get comfortable. "A perfect end to a perfect day Grace." Marcus says as he puts his arm around her, she snuggles in and says "Yes it is."

Over on Kilarney Moira has organized the children; they've had Dinner and their baths and are in their pyjamas. Liz and Bryce have returned and help entertain the children and are getting concerned as there is no sign Of Alex or Stevie. Moira reassures them it's a good sign as they're obviously taking the time to talk and work out whatever is wrong.

It's almost dark by the time they return the horses to the stables, as they've talked for hours. Alex rings the house and let's Moira know they're back and will be up to house within half an hour. As they rub the horses down Alex asks "Stevie do you think we can go on from here?" She stops rubbing down her horse and walks to him.

"Alex I love you of course we can go on. I seriously think you need to go to counselling though." He looks offended and says "Stevie I'm not crazy." She laughs and says "Alex you're far from crazy but you need to talk to someone about all of the things that have happened to you and around you over the years. You've never dealt with the emotions of it all." He smiles and says "I always feel better when I've talked to you." She reaches up and touches his face and says "Please just try counselling even if it's just for a few weeks and see if it helps."

She hugs him and he hugs her back and asks "Where do I have to go for that?" "I'm not sure but I'll find out for you. Alex who knows about Stefan?" Alex replies "I'm not sure because Harry hushed it all so I don't even know if Mum does. Plus I could still go to jail Stevie if it was public knowledge." Stevie looks at him and says "Oh I never thought of that Alex. I couldn't bear to lose you like that but for you to heal you may find you need to own up. Oh I feel sick to my stomach now. I've made this worse for you." He smiles at her and says "Let's just take one step at a time Stevie. Maybe counselling and I think I need to go and see Stefan and speak to him."

Stevie looks at him and says "So for now we keep it to ourselves but the family are going to want to know what happened last night." Alex says "Easy we'll tell them I embarrassed you we fought and you left me in the pub. We were at the pub you were chatting to a bloke innocently of course. I'd had too much to drink had a go at him and hit he hit me so I hit him back. You were angry because I used my fists and stormed off. What do you think?" She smiles and says "Sounds like us!" He asks "Hey where did you go anyway?" She chuckles and says "Into the room next door. The children didn't even notice this morning that they were in a different room." He smiles and says "Oh Stevie that was sneaky. Didn't they miss me?" She grins and replies."Yes I told them you'd gone back to the saleyards and you'd see us at home." He smiles and kisses her and then they move towards the house.

Moira let's Bryce and Liz know about Alex and Stevie being at the stables and how they'll be up soon. They're all relieved when the couple walk through the door. Alex looks dreadful but they're ok with each other and are talking so that's a good thing. Alex thanks Moira for minding the children and getting them ready for bed. Stevie says. "We'll just take the children up for bed and we'll be back down for dinner." Moira replies "Ok they're very tired but were waiting for you, so I'll get dinner sorted and we'll say fifteen minutes?" Stevie hugs her and says "Thank you for everything Moira that would be perfect."

Liz and Bryce buy the story but Moira doesn't as they are bringing the deserts out. Moira asks "Stevie are you all right?" Stevie looks at her and says. "Yes I'm fine Moira." Moira smiles and says. "I don't believe your story Stevie so whatever is wrong is big. I just want you to know I'm here if you need me." Stevie smiles hugs her and says. "Thank you Moira you're a good friend."


	64. Chapter 64

A few months have passed and farm life is busy and the drought rolls on relentlessly. The farms are still doing well and having reduced their stock size early has helped. Grace's tummy is rounded and she is back to doing supply runs ect But this time she's happily stopped riding and allows Marcus to help with all aspects of running the home and family.

Drover's is travelling well and work is plentiful. Matt, Jodie, Tess and Nick juggle the children and the farm duties with ease. Meg and Terry have just returned from a well earned holiday and everyone is pleased to have them home especially the children. Everyone is looking forward to the BBQ tonight on Kilarney it's been a while since they all got together and it will be fun as always. Even Bryce and Liz will be up for the occasion and all the children are looking forward to seeing them.

Stevie and Alex are in Fisher early in the morning to meet with Claudia and Stefan. Moira has the children and together with Rhonda will organize the BBQ for tonight. Alex has been to counselling each week for the last three months and is amazed at how much better he feels, having opened up about so many issues in his past life meeting with Stefan is one of the final steps he has to take.

Alex is very nervous about this meeting and what the outcome will be. "Hello Stefan! Claudia! Thank you for meeting with us." Stevie shakes hands with them as well. Stefan asks "What is so important Alex that we had to come?" Alex looks at Stevie and she smiles at him and touches his face. "After I saw you at the sales Stevie and I had a huge fight which culminated in me telling her about what I did to you." Stefan is amazed. "So you never knew Stevie?" "No I didn't." She says sadly.

Alex continues. "We discussed that time at length and she said she'd never known me to be a coward but what I did was a cowardly act. I agree. I've been in counselling for three months and I needed to meet with you to tell you a few things none of which excuse my behaviour but I want you to understand me better." Stefan says "Alex this is all history. I have a great life and a wife who loves me and we've gone back into farming and I love it."

Alex says "Stefan please let me do this. At the time I hurt you my brother was still recovering from a severe Rodeo accident that I felt responsible for. Mum was a mess and barely functioning. I was keen on Claudia and she made me feel like I wasn't a failure then I saw you and Claudia together and something snapped inside me. It's a poor excuse but I was young and stupid. I was so sad and angry and confused I'd always had a terrible temper and I took it out on you."

Alex's eyes prick with tears as he tries to speak. He inhales deeply. Stevie places her hand on his arm, he glances at her and she smiles and says "Take your time Alex it's alright." He feels himself calm a little then continues. " Stefan I thought I'd killed you there was so much blood. I was so frightened and I ran to Harry. I wanted to go to the police then but he wouldn't let me. Like Stevie said I knew the right thing to do but I let my Father bully me into covering everything up. I went to him and wanted to fix what happened with your payout but he wouldn't budge. Harry was hard, hard man."

Stefan smirks and says "Meanest bastard in the state would be more accurate." Alex nods then says. "In the years that followed I found out Harry wasn't my natural Father and he made my life more difficult but we sorted our diffences a little and it was ok. I was about to propose to Claire Mcleod and she was killed in a car accident I was devistated.

Thankfully I had Stevie in my corner and she helped me get through that. I was still pretty stupid and didn't realize Stevie was in love with me. Harry had warned her off telling her she wasn't the kind of woman I should have beside me. Then Harry helped push me towards someone else that I married quickly after she faked a pregnancy, she then took half of my share of Kilarney."

Claudia says "Oh my god Alex you've had a dreadful time." He breathes deeply and says. "Since I've had Stevie as my wife and partner it's been perfect we've got four beautiful children and everything we've done has turned out really well for us, but I've been living a lie and that's where you come into the picture. I can't live with the guilt of the cover up that Harry did and I want to go to the police."He says as tears slide freely down his cheeks.

Claudia draws breath and Stefan says "Why would you do that Alex? You could go to jail? What about Stevie and your children?" Stevie speaks and says "Stefan we've talked about this and he needs to move on and own up to what he did to you. I can't think of anything worse for me than to rear our children without him but I can't stand seeing him in pain with the burden of what he did and didn't do all those years ago" Alex says "I've lived a parallel life one that is perfect and then I think about you and how you life could have been and I feel guilt and sadness for what I have achieved while you sit in that chair that I put you in." Stevie moves to him reaches up and wipes the tears from his face. Everyone is quiet.

Stefan pleads "Alex I don't want to go through a court case. I like my life and I want it to continue as it is. If you go to the police I will be dragged through the court system again. The money you gave me years ago Claude and I invested and we did very well from it that. If life had turned out differently it doesn't mean I'd be happier than I am now. I forgave you years ago. I had too. I didn't want to be angry any more. Please don't go to the police."

Alex and Stevie are stunned and then Claudia speaks "I was angrier than Stefan about this Alex and I must admit when I saw you and your wife with your children I was really angry because I can't have children. But I have to agree with Stefan don't do this to us or Stevie and your family. We know you're sorry and we're the ones that matter." Stefan says "It sounds to me like you've punished yourself far more than the legal system would. Let it rest Alex please just let it rest."

Driving home Alex is quiet. Stevie says. "Alex are you alright?" He turns and smiles at her."Yeah I am Beautiful. Initially I was a bit confused but when I think about it Stefan is right. It has to be about what he wants. I wanted to do the right thing which I thought was going to the police but Stefan says he spent months in the court system years ago and he doesn't want to do it again . His life is settled and just as he likes it, he wants to be left alone to live his life peacefully. So the right thing to do is to let him do that."Stevie looks at him and says "Are you sure you can live with that Alex?" He smiles at her and says "Time will tell I guess."

Later that night all the family have gathered at Kilarney for a BBQ everyone is in high spirits and enjoy each other's company. The night rolls along easily and everyone has a relaxed time. Alex is chatting to Matt, Bryce and Liz. Tess, Nick, Jodie and Stevie are sitting together and Nick asks "Stevie what have you done to Alex?"Stevie says "What do you mean Nick?" Nick laughs and says "I've known him my whole life and I've never seen him this relaxed. What have you got him doing yoga or smoking joints or something?"Stevie laughs and says "No he's just learned to talk about things that are troubling him Nick that's all."

Nick is astonished and says "Just talking has done that to him?"Stevie says "Hours and hours of talking Nick not just a quick chat." "Whatever you did Stevie it's brilliant!"Nick says. Stevie turns to look in Alex's direction and says "Yes it is. I'm really proud of him. Sometimes it takes a lot of courage to open up your heart to another person." Alex sees her smiling at him and excuses himself and moves towards the group. "Hey Beautiful. I thought you might need a cuddle."He says as he slides his arms around her. She smiles but says nothing. Alex's heart feels light and beats the steady rhythm of a man who has had a second chance to do the right thing and didn't run and hide. Life flips forward.


	65. Chapter 65

Time and drought have brought changes to the area as rain has been scarce and the drought has ravaged peoples land, stock and livelihoods.

Drover's Run; Wilgul and Kilarney are all feeling the strain and effects too. For the first year or so they travelled very well but in recent months have had to cull their stock which they were hoping wouldn't happen.

Rain is forecast for the next few days but this has happened before, the sky darkens, the clouds look promising and then they float on by leaving nothing but the parched, dry earth and peoples hopes dashed. "Nick look at the clouds." Tess calls.

Nick walks out onto the veranda and looks up. "Yeah they look good Tess but will they leave us anything. I'll believe rain when I see it."

Over on Wilgul Marcus and Grace are having coffee on the bench outside and a similar conversation follows.

"Forecast says rain." Marcus says.

Grace replies "I hope they get it right this time. Our dams are getting so low."

Marcus agrees and says. "Another couple of weeks and we'll have to start trucking water in for the house."

Grace looks at him and says "Really I didn't realize they were that low? What about the sheds?"

Marcus says "I really don't want to transfer the water from the shed tanks if I can help it. They're goods for the stock and to help keep some of the garden alive."

Grace smiles and says "We'll keep our fingers crossed these clouds bring rain then."

Stevie is out riding and has three year old Georgia sitting in front of her. They are having a lovely time singing nursery rhymes when a bolt of lightning hits a tree nearby followed by a loud clap of thunder, Georgia squeals in fright.

Eve shies at the noise but Stevie gains control quickly.

"It's alright Bub it's just thunder." Stevie says to the little girl whilst gently patting the horse's neck.

" Evie's scared too Mummy." Georgia states.

Stevie looks concerned and says " Yes she was Bub it was a very loud noise wasn't it!"

Stevie turns Eve towards the tree just to check it. Another clap of thunder booms across them Eve doesn't shy but she's on edge Stevie soothes her with words and pats her neck.

"Ok Georgie we need to get home are you ready to canter?"

Georgia giggles and says "Giddy up Eve giddy up."

Stevie smiles and clicks the horse on.

Alex has heard the thunder too and has bundled the boys into the Ute and headed out across the paddock in the direction he thinks Stevie will come.

Stevie and Georgia have only covered a short distance when the heavens open up and the rain falls.

Georgia laughs and says "Waters falling from the sky Mummy look!"

She holds her little hand up to her Mother.

"Georgia hold on with two hands." Georgia does as she's told.

Stevie smiles and says "Its rain Georgie and we haven't had it for a very long time."

The rain begins slowly and builds and the two riders are wet through very quickly.

Stevie grins when she sees the Ute driving towards them.

"Here's Daddy George you can go in the Ute now." Stevie pulls Eve up and quickly hands Georgia to Alex.

He puts the little girl into the car and turns and moves back towards the house.

Stevie is well on her way home by the time Alex turns around.

By the time they reach the house the rain is torrential.

Stevie heads straight into the stables and rubs Eve down and releases her into the stall.

On Drover's Nick and Tess are watching as the rain pours down.

"Nick the powers gone out." Tess says.

Nick investigates and nothing is wrong with the power box.

" It must be a fault somewhere Tess or otherwise lightening hit something. "

Tess we'd best find the lanterns in case the power doesn't come back on and I'll grab the camp stove as well." Nick tells her.

"Right I'll ring Kilarney and see if they've got power." Tess says.

On Kilarney Stevie has returned to the house and Alex has Georgia in the bath and Bull and Jake are in their pyjamas.

"Stevie our bath is ready for you to hop in." Alex tells her as she calls to him.

" Oh thanks I'm freezing." She calls back.

A short while later Alex enters their bathroom, grins and says "Better?"

She smiles and says "Thanks for that. I was cold to the bone. If we'd had coats on we would have been alright."

He smiles at her and says "By the time we got back Georgia was cold too so I thought I'd put them all through the bath. They'll be no more outside play today."

"The rain sounds good Alex I think we'll get a bit out of this."Stevie says.

"I hope so we really need some good rains." Alex replies.

"We'll need to go back out if it keeps raining Alex."

He looks puzzled and asks. "Why would we go back out?"

Stevie smiles and says. "The sheep!"

Alex face shows realization and he says "Oh the sheep that have just been shorn will be cold."

She nods and says "We need to get them into paddocks with shelter or we could have stock loses. I thought you would have thought of that Alex."

He grins and says "You're naked in the bath I have enough trouble remembering to breathe let alone think."

She laughs and rises to get out of the bath and says "Well get me a towel then."

He grins and moves towards her and is about to kiss her when Jake says from the doorway. "Daddy Aunty Tess is on the phone."

Stevie taps his face smiling as she takes the towel and wraps it around herself.

"Hey Tess. Yes No not yet. She's in the bath yes her and bub were out riding. Yes Stevie just said that. Righto no we've only gotta move one mob the other ones are right ok yes as soon as we can. Ok bye."

Alex replaces the receiver and moves into the living room where Stevie has just lit the fire.

He watches as she moves to sit back on the floor with Georgia they're doing a puzzle together with Jake and Bull has his horse books out and is lying on the floor nearby.

Stevie is dressed in her track pants, ugg boots and a singlet top her hair is still damp and hanging loosely around her face.

Georgia looks up and grins and says "Come and play Daddy."

Stevie glances up at him and smiles.

He moves towards them and lies down facing Stevie and Georgia. "What did Tess want Alex?" Stevie asks.

He replies. "The Power's out on Drover's and she was wondering if we still had power. I'll go and get the camp stove and some lanterns in case ours goes out too."

Georgia crawls over and kisses Alex then moves back to her Mother.

Alex smiles and asks "What was that for Bub?"

Georgia's says. "Just because."

He smiles at her and moves so he's leaning over her and proceeds to help with the puzzle.

He reaches over and tickles Jake and the little boy laughs. "Daddy I'm trying to do the puzzle."

Alex reaches over and grabs Bulls ankle and pulls him away from his books.

Bull chuckles and says "Dad I'm trying to read here."

Alex sits up and says "Oh sorry mate."

Then he lifts Bull into his lap and proceeds to tickle him.

Bull laughs loudly and calls, "Mummy help me." in between peals of laughter.

Jake has moved to try and tickle Alex and Alex has grabbed him and is tickling him too.

The two little boys are laughing and trying to get their Mother to help "Mummy help." "Mum...mu..." they squeal.

Stevie grins and says "Alex don't you have work to do?"

Alex looks at her and cheekily says "Make me Cowgirl. I'm king of my castle."

Moira is standing watching and waiting for Alex as he requested her to come to the house when she got back from the sheds.

Stevie hasn't spotted Moira and grins and says to Alex "Right."

She moves over and kisses him, softly deeply.

Alex releases the boys and takes Stevie's face into his hands enjoying the kiss.

Stevie places her hands over his and releases the kiss, smiles and pushes him backwards then straddles him.

He grins as he lies on his back she leans over and places her hands on his arms leans down and gentle kisses him and then says "Get him boys."

Jake and Bull giggle as they begin to tickle Alex under his arms.

He could easily throw Stevie and the boys to one side but he lets them have their fun.

Stevie says "Quick Georgia kiss Daddy."

Georgia stands and moves over and does little kisses all over Alex's face.

Alex laughs and the children love that they made Daddy laugh.

The game continues for a little while and then Alex says "OK you win I have to go and do some work now."

They move back but Stevie is still sitting on him.

She smiles and leans to kiss him.

He quickly pushes her over and they are both lying on the floor but he's leaning over her.

He smiles kisses her and then says "We have to go and move the sheep Beautiful."

She reaches up and pulls him into another kiss and whispers. "I know we do but I could think of much more fun things to do with you Cowboy."

He leans and hugs her and whispers "I'm sure you could but Moira is standing near the door and the children are awake still."

She laughs loudly and then says "Come on Alex we've got work to do."

He stands up and helps Stevie to her feet.

"Oh Hi Moira." Stevie says.


	66. Chapter 66

Moira grins and says "Hi Stevie." Alex asks "Moira we have to go and move one of our mobs and then we have to go and help Nick and Tess moves some of theirs. Would you be able to feed the children and put them to bed if we're not back in time?" Moira grins and says "Oh thanks Alex you stir them up and I get to put them in bed." He laughs and says "They should calm down in an hour or so Moira." Moira smiles.

Stevie is talking to the children and hugging and kissing them. Bull walks over to Alex and stands with his hands on his hips and says "Which mobs do we have to move Dad?" Alex grins and says "It's alright mate Mum and I will do it." Bull stands firm and argues" I wasn't asking for your permission Dad I was asking which ones we're moving." Alex is amused but also a little annoyed. "Bull you're not coming with us, it'll be dark soon and it's cold and wet outside." Bull quips "I'll get my drizabone then."

Stevie bites her lip watching Alex deal with Bull. Alex says "No Bull you're not coming you can stay and help Moira with Jake and Georgia." Jake stands up and says "He doesn't have to look after me Dad I'm big enough to take care of myself!" Moira and Stevie are standing beside each other and Stevie has gently nudged Moira who is also biting her lip.

Bull is angry and says "Oh so I'm big enough to help in the daytime but at night time you decide I'm too little." Alex raises his voice and says "Bull! That's enough!" Bull looks at Alex with defiance in his eyes and says  
>"It's my farm too not just yours." Alex is getting quite angry and says. "Would you like to go to your room young man? You're being disrespectful, I said enough! End of story!" Bull storms towards his Father and lashes out with a fist which unfortunately connects with Alex's groin bringing him quickly to his knees. Bull hasn't noticed and has stormed off to his room.<p>

Jake looks puzzled and Georgia continues playing. Stevie moves to Alex and trying not to smile she says. "Are you alright Alex?" Alex glances at her and says "Thanks for your concern Stevie. No I'm not alright." He stands and moves upstairs. Stevie says "Moira are you right now?" "All good Stevie." Stevie moves upstairs quickly and checks on Alex he's sulkily getting warmer clothes for tonight Stevie says "I'll be back in a minute I'm going to check on Bull."

Stevie knocks on Bulls door and enters. The little boy is face down on his bed crying. "Xander are you alright?" Stevie asks as she rubs his back. He sits up with tears streaming down his face and says "He thinks I'm a baby Mum, and I'm not!" She takes his face in her hands and wipes his tears and says "Xander he doesn't think you're a baby at all. He's very proud of how much you can do on the farm. Do you know not many boys your age can even ride a horse, let alone help round up a mob of sheep or a herd of cattle?" He looks at her and says "Well why won't he let me go tonight?"

She smiles and says "Do you remember when you were little and Dad would let you ride in the front of Patterson with him?" Xander says. "Yes I had my own pony but sometimes I rode with Dad." Stevie continues" Why do you think Dad would let you ride with him when you had your own pony?" Bull replies "I don't know Mum." "You can't remember when you didn't have your own pony can you?" Bull shakes his head "No I was too little." Stevie asks "Have you ever fallen off your pony?" Again he shakes his head. "No because you and Dad made sure I was ready before you let me ride on my own."

Stevie grins and says "Dad used to have you on the front of Patterson every time we rode out and even when you started to ride your pony sometimes he'd take you riding with him on Patterson because he knew a time would come when you'd be too big to do that with him anymore." Stevie hugs him and says "Bull you're growing so fast and the time will come when you'll be expected to work with us at night time but at the moment we want you to get your rest because your still growing and it's very important that your body has enough food and rest so you can grow big and strong like Dad. Do you understand?" He looks at her and says "Dad doesn't think I'm ready to work at night!"

Stevie smiles and says "No he knows your ready but you body isn't ready yet and we have to make sure everything is right so you don't hurt yourself." Bull looks at her and says "So it's not because he thinks I'm a baby, it's because my body has to be stronger." She smiles and says "Yes we can't rush these things Xander. Now I think you owe your Father an apology." Bull nods.

Alex is just putting his jumper on when there's a knock on the bedroom door and it opens. He watches as Bull walks in with his head down followed by Stevie. Bull walks up to him and says "I'm sorry I punched you Dad that was not a good thing to do, I was angry and I should have talked not hit." He holds his hand out. Alex grins and squats down and shakes the little boys hand and then hugs him. Bull sobs into his chest. "I'm sorry Daddy. I really am." Alex hugs him tightly feeling sad that the little boy is crying he's usually a very happy child and says "Me too mate. I shouldn't have growled at you like that I was angry too." Bull cries for a little while and then says "Mum says I just have to wait until my body is stronger and a bit bigger and then you'll let me go at night."

Alex glances at Stevie and says "Mum's right mate. It won't be long and you'll be big enough to help at night too." Stevie has quickly grabbed her warmer clothes and the trio head downstairs. Alex has Bull in his arms and he kisses his cheek and says "Mate I need you to take care of Moira, Jake and Georgia ok?" Bull nods and says "Right, you'd better put me down Dad because they'll think I'm a baby." Alex grins but also feels a little sad that his eldest son is too big to be carried anymore.

Four hours later the mobs are moved and the rain is still bucketing down. Inside Drover's back porch they've removed their muddy boots and coats. "Coffee or tea first?" Tess calls. "Hot chocolate for me Tess please." Stevie calls and Alex adds "Yeah I'll have a hot chocolate too thanks, and then a glass of red!" Drover's kitchen is bathed in lantern light as the power is still out the kettle bubbles away on the camping gas stove. Nick says "This is quite nice isn't it you could imagine what it would have been like a hundred years ago with no power." Tess says. "Oh listen to that rain on the roof have you ever heard anything so beautiful." They all agree it's a great sound. Stevie says "I love it when you're snuggled up in bed and the rain is beating down on the roof."

Nick says "Alex the forecast says we're supposed to get four days of this." Alex looks at his brother and says "We'll have to do a bit more moving around of stock then. We've got stock down along the creek beds and the river flats." Nick says "Well we'll see who we can round up for the morning and move them to higher ground. If it keeps raining like this all the creeks and rivers around here will run and it won't be safe on the flats." Stevie adds "you'll have to watch for snakes too they'll be flushed out."

Alex says "Bulls going to want to help and after tonight I don't really want to say no to him." Nick asks what happened. Alex explains up to and including the punch. Stevie bites her lip and says. "I've seen Alex take punches from grown men but this little boy felled him like a tree." Alex glares at her and says. "It's not funny Stevie. I'm bruised right beside my..." he stops blushes but says no more. Stevie is still trying not to grin. "Alex I'm not laughing about where he hit you just how fast you buckled." Alex doesn't smile and says. "Enough Stevie." In a tone that tells her he isn't amused at all. They finish their hot drinks then share a bottle of red, discussing if they should hope that the rain is the end of the drought. Alex and Stevie get their coats on to run to the car. They thunder and lightning are loud and bright and the rain is still torrential as they drive for home.

Alex is very quiet in the car and Stevie knows he's upset with her so she waits for him to speak. As they pull into Kilarney's driveway Stevie asks "Are you tired Alex?" "Yes" Is all he replies. He parks the Ute as close to the house as he can and Stevie runs to the veranda, Alex walks slowly. Soaking wet they move upstairs to shower and warm up before bed. As Alex climbs the stairs Stevie notices him grimacing. "Alex are you alright?" "Yes." Is all he replies?

Stevie is very concerned he's not normally so short with her so she knows he's very angry. Stevie grins and says "Want to join me in the shower Alex?" He says "No you go first." She stands looking at him and says "Alex." He glances at her and says "What?" She moves towards him and says "Alex I'm sorry I made fun at your expense please have a shower with me." He looks at her and says "No Stevie you go first. I'll wait." She feels sad and says "Alex please talk to me I said I was sorry what more can I do?"

Alex looks at her with a mixture of sadness and anger and says "You can't do anything Stevie what's done is done." She looks at him angrily and says "You could try forgiving me Alex." He looks at her and says "Right Stevie I forgive you for laughing while our son hit me and defied me. I'll forgive you for not being genuine when you asked if I was alright and I'll forgive you for making me feel like an idiot in front of my brother." She turns towards the shower as tears begin to fall down her cheeks and says "Well I forgave you for much worse Alex must be tough being the perfect one."

Stevie showers quickly and climbs into bed. She hears Alex move into the shower and the water start. She begins to drift off to sleep and starts when she hears him call her name. Moving it the bathroom he's standing over the toilet leaning with one hand on the wall. "Alex did you call me?" He replies "Stevie look in the bowl." Puzzled she moves forward and looks down "Alex that looks like blood." He says "Yeah that's what I thought. Scared the hell out of me." She looks back at his face and then his groin and says "Oh my god Alex I'm so sorry I didn't realize he hit you so hard."

They move back into the bedroom and he asks "Do you think I need to go to the Doctors?" She looks concerned and says "Alex that's a nasty bruise and I'm guessing it will look worse in the morning. Did it actually hurt when you went to the toilet?" He shakes his head and says "No I just got a bit of a fright when it looked like blood." Stevie says without thought. "It actually looks swollen." She glances at him and he's grinning. She smiles at him and says "I meant the area around looks swollen Alex." He says "Yeah it is." She looks at him and says "Maybe if it's still swollen in the morning you might need to go to the Doctors. Alex I had no idea he hurt you this much I'm so sorry. Does it hurt to walk?" He replies. "Yes a little and to sit."

"Do you want me to get an ice pack?" He replies "Well we could try I guess." She moves quickly downstairs and returns with an ice pack and a cloth. Placing the icepack on his groin she says. "I hope this feels better." She looks at his face and he's grimacing. She lifts it and says "Sorry did that hurt." He moves her hand and the pack back and says "Yes and No it's so bloody cold and it's a pretty sensitive area." She smiles and says "Yes, Just left of the shrinkage zone." She looks at his face and smiles. He smiles back and says "I'm sorry I was angry with you before Beautiful." She sits up and says. "You were mean and you made me cry Alex but now I understand why you were angry with me. I'm really sorry that I didn't take better care of you."

She reaches for his lips and kisses him, he reaches up with his hand and runs his fingers through her hair and pulls her into the kiss she responds teasing him. He lets go saying "Ow Oh God Ow!" Stevie looks surprised but realises what's happened and says "I think it might be best if I don't sleep nude tonight." She rises and puts on singlet top and matching boxer shorts. She moves onto the opposite side of the bed and Alex says "I'm sorry." She giggles and says "That's the first time you've ever said no Alex so it's ok." He smiles at her and says "Technically I didn't say no."He switches out the light and says "Sweet dreams Beautiful." In the darkness she smiles and says "Mmm you too." He readjusts the ice pack and drifts off to sleep.

It's dark when Alex wakes and rises to go to the bathroom. He turns on the light and squints at the bright light and walks to the toilet, by the time he finishes his eyes can focus and he's relieved to see no signs of blood in the bowl and the swelling appears to have subsided. Quickly he moves back to bed and covers himself he's acutely aware of the rain still belting down on the tin roof which is a beautiful sound especially as Stevie says whilst you're snuggled up in bed. "Alex are you alright?"Stevie whispers in the darkness. He smiles to himself and moves to embrace her. She snuggles in even though he knows she not properly awake. He loves cuddly her this way she's all soft and warm and relaxed. He turns her onto her back and gently kisses her. She accepts his kiss in a sleepy fashion initially as her arms wrap around his neck and her tongue teases he knows she's completely awake. She whispers. "Alex are you sure you're ok?" He doesn't reply but again he kisses her very, very, softly, gently, deeply she is lost...

Stevie stretches and yawns then snuggles back into Alex he's awake and lying on his back he runs his arm around her shoulder and says "Good Morning Cowgirl." She rises up and kisses him and says "Good morning Cowboy." Then quickly snuggles back down and says. "It's cold out there." Alex turns and pulls her into his embrace and says "It would be nice if we could stay here all day. Listen to that rain I don't think it's slowed up all night." She says "Mmm one day when the children are grown I want to go on holidays and stay in bed with you all day."

Alex smiles and says "Next weekend I'll get Moira to mind the children and we'll book a hotel room in Fisher."She giggles beside him and says "I'm guessing you're feeling better Alex." He replies. "I haven't been game to look but the swelling's gone." She moves the doona back and inspects the bruise. "Alex it's like a rainbow here blue, black, purple, yellow." She chuckles and says. "Alex the swelling hasn't gone at all." He grins at her and says "Well stop perving and it will subside."They both laugh. "Come on we've got a ton of work to do today."She says as she walks towards the bathroom. She turns back and says "You'd best stay in the Ute today I don't think riding a horse would be good for you."He grins and says "Yes we need some cotton wool don't you think." She smiles and continues into the bathroom.


	67. Chapter 67

Down in the kitchen Rhonda has prepared pancakes Stevie, Alex and the children are almost finished when Tess, Nick, Jodie, Matt and Marcus arrive. Greetings are given and Rhonda asks "Would any of you like pancakes I've got some batter left." Nick says. "Oh I'd kill for some Rhonda thanks." Rhonda quickly moves back to the kitchen and Stevie follows to help. Rhonda smiles and says "Stevie its ok I can handle a few pancakes."Stevie smiles and says "I don't expect you to cook for surprised breakfast visitors Rhonda. Please let me help." Rhonda agrees and they quickly make enough for everyone plus some extras.

Rhonda says "Alex said you have to move a lot of stock today because of the rain."Stevie replies "Yes we've got stock on the river flats and in the creek paddocks so we have to move them to higher ground."Rhonda says "Be very careful these creeks can be treacherous after floods. Shall I make lunch for one o'clock?"Stevie says "Yes you're right about the creeks plus all the snakes and creepy crawlies will be on the move as the water moves down through all the systems. Lunch at one would be perfect Rhonda. I wouldn't be too concerned about cleaning the floors today because people will be in and out all day, I'll do them tonight when we're in for the night."

Rhonda says "Stevie if I'm not doing floors and there's not much washing, lunch will be hot soup and a casserole which is quick and easy. Would you like me to mind the children? Then you'll have Moira as an extra pair of hands."Stevie smiles and says "Bull will be coming with us so it would only be Jake and Georgia. I'll ask Alex what he thinks because we've also got Jack and Rose to help as well. Thank you for offering though."Stevie moves back into the dining room and the family devour the pancakes. "Alex, Rhonda asked if we'd like her to watch the children so Moira could help with the herd. What do you think?"

Alex says "We need at least four on horseback and we have to be extra vigilant along the creeks they flood out very quickly so you'll have to keep your wits about you there."Nick says "Well if we have Tess, me, you and Stevie we've got that covered." Stevie says "Alex isn't riding today! He's taking Bull in the Ute." Marcus says "Bull can come with me. Can't you mate we'll have a great time."

Stevie says "That's a nice offer Marcus but I think Bull wants to go with his Dad." Bull answers "It's ok Mum I can go with Uncle Marcus. I just want to help I can go with Dad another day." Stevie is about to say something else when Alex says "Are you sure Bull?"' Bull grins and says "its ok Dad you and Mum will get the job done quicker and safer than anyone else. That's the important thing isn't it? Stevie looks at Alex and he replies to Bull "You're right mate that's the most important thing."

"Right, Nick Tess, Stevie and I on the horses. So Jack and Rose in one Ute, Jodie and Matt, Marcus and Bull and Nat and Moira. I want you to travel in twos if someone gets bogged you'll have someone to help you out. It should only take us two or three hours. Same with the horses we'll stick together as best we can so if anyone gets into trouble we can help as soon as. We've got the Sat phones. Everyone in the Utes stay in touch on the two ways, just report in every half hour or so and let us know what's going on ok?' I'll get Rhonda to keep an ear out on the one in the kitchen. So if you can't get us try Rhonda and she can relay through. Everyone understand?" They all agree "Ok let's go."

"Alex why did you say you'd ride?"Stevie asks. He grins and says "I'll be fine Beautiful I feel much better." They all head out and everything runs smoothly, each crew checks in regularly and Rhonda passes the messages through.

Nat and Moira have become bogged and Marcus and Bull haven't been able to get them out. Marcus says "Well run down and grab some bark and sticks to put under the wheels." Moira agrees and radios in that "They're bogged and Marcus and Bull have gone for sticks and bark. Rhonda relays the message through just as Alex, Stevie, Tess and Nick finish with the creek paddocks."Alex tells them what's happened they all agree they'll ride over. "Alex we need to ride quickly I've got a really bad feeling about this."Stevie says. Alex says "What do you mean?""I don't know just a bad feeling."

Moira radios back in. "Rhonda they've been gone awhile I think something's wrong, relay HURRY."Rhonda relays the message. Everyone moves quickly to the areas near the river. Stevie and Alex arrive well ahead of the others the Ute is parked up and there is no sign of Bull or Marcus. The water is gushing down through the river making a lot of noise. They move quickly down river yelling and searching for signs of them Alex is panic stricken so is Stevie but she's holding it together. "Alex over her she calls."He runs towards her. Nick and Tess have arrived and so have Matt, Jodie, Jack and Rose. Marcus is caught up in trees and Bull is sobbing and is hanging onto a trunk of a tree with a rope tied around it out to Marcus. Quickly they work to bring both back into safety. Marcus is exhausted and Bull cries into his Mother's arms.

They quickly move everyone to higher ground as the river is rising at each moment. Once Marcus gains his breath. Alex says "What in the hell happened?" Marcus sits up and calls "Bull come here."Bull leaves his Mother and runs into his Uncles outstretched arms. Marcus hugs him as the little boy cries. "Uncle Marcus I thought you were gunna die!" Marcus holds him tightly. Everyone stands soaking wet as the rain beats down and watches. Marcus pushes him back and grins and says "Thanks Bully you can ride with me anytime. I might have drowned if you weren't so brave."Marcus hugs him again. Bull grins and says "I love you Uncle Marcus and I'm glad you didn't drown. "Marcus laughs and says "I love you too mate and I'm really glad I didn't drown."Alex picks Bull up into his arms hugs him tightly and says "Come on let's get back home and into some warm clothes."

Back on Kilarney everyone has stripped off and has some dry warm clothes on. Rhonda is about to dish up lunch and the rain is still beating down outside. Stevie has fussed around Bull and made sure he's alright. She says "Xander I'm so proud of you. What you did was very very brave." She hugs and kisses him and he hugs her tightly. Awhile later, Bull is proudly sitting alongside his Uncle as Marcus retells the story. "We tried to get Moira and Nat out but the wheels kept slipping, so Bull and I went to get some bark and sticks to put under the tyres. We'd almost finished when I noticed a calf stuck on the edge of the river. I told Bull to stay up out of the way and I went and pulled the calf out and my bloody knee went on me and I stumbled backwards into the water and my coat was pulling me down so I managed to get that off but started to get swept slowly along the current. I looked up and Bull was gone. All I could think of was I'm going to drown and this little boy is going to live with that for the rest of his life."

As I'm being washed downstream I managed to turn myself around so I can see what's in front and I managed to grab onto a bush but I knew it wouldn't hold me for long so I yelled for Bull to grab the rope out of the Ute and tie the rope on the tree and grab a stick as big as he could throw and tie the other end of the rope to it. He must have thrown that rope six or seven times before I could grab it. I let go of the bush and tried to pull myself in but the current was too strong eventually I was able to pull myself up to where you found us."

The back door slams and Grace comes running in closely followed by their girls. Marcus stands and hugs her and the girls do too. She cries and he hugs her tighter. "I'm alright Grace."She wipes her eyes and looks at him and grins "I can see that."He laughs and hugs her again. He retells the story to Grace and Bull smiles happily along side of him. Grace hugs Bull so tightly that he says "Aunty Grace the hug is very nice but I'm a bit sore."She releases him, grins and says "Sorry Bully I'm just so happy you stopped Uncle Marcus from drowning."He grins and says "Yeah me too." They all laugh.

Alex is in the kitchen with Stevie and Rhonda and says "Rhonda would like to join us for lunch?'She grins and says "That would be lovely Alex thank you." Rhonda grabs the bread rolls and moves out of the kitchen.

Stevie grins at Alex and says "So how are your bits? Do you think they'll still work?"He smiles and kisses her softly, deeply, she responds teasing him with her tongue he releases the kiss and hugs her tightly and says  
>"Oh yeah everything's working." "What's working?"Nick inquires. Stevie grins and says "Your plans for the farms are working well and if these rains continue and we get follow up rain we will power along."<p>

Nick quips. "So what's that got to do with Alex's bits working?"Stevie blushes and Alex laughs and says "How long were you standing there?"Nick laughs and says "Long enough plus last night you said you were bruised from Bull's punch. Stevie was desperately trying to keep you in the Ute this morning I just put two and two together and figured you're a bit black and blue mate."Alex quips. "Black, blue, purple, yellow Stevie says I look like a rainbow."Nick laughs. Stevie blushes and leaves the room as Marcus enters.

Nick says "Alex maybe you should go to the Doctors and get checked out." Marcus says "What's wrong? Why do you need to go to the Doctors?" Nick says "Bull punched him in the groin last night." Marcus says "Oh that would have hurt he's a tough little fellow." Alex says "I was pretty worried last night I was peeing blood."Marcus and Nick look stunned and Nick says "Bloody hell it must have been a fair old punch."

Alex says "He was pretty bloody angry and I'm just at the right height for his fist and he hit me full pelt and I didn't have time to react. At least all the swelling has gone down."Nick laughs and says "Too much information mate!"Alex grins and says "No he hit me on the side and that's where the swelling was and I think because of the movement of my leg when I walk has just aggravated it. So Stevie iced it!" Nick and Marcus roar laughing and Marcus says "I bet that hurt."Alex grins and says "Well it wasn't a pleasant experience."

Alex covers himself but reveals the part that's bruised. "There you go that's part of the bruise."Alex quips. Marcus says. "Bloody hell mate that looks awful. It must hurt like hell." Nick asks. "So there's more bruising than that?" Alex says "Yeah it's goes across to the other side and under a bit but you can see where the punch landed." Nick says "I think you should get checked out mate. Better to be safe than sorry."Alex laughs and says "Just go to the Doctor and say check this out!"Nick laughs and says "Alex you've never been shy about showing it to people before."Alex grins and says "Yeah well times change mate and I'm a bit more selective now."

Marcus laughs and says "There you go again talking about something and I'm on the outer." Nick clicks his fingers and says "Alex could pick up women like that."Marcus says "What the pied piper off women?" Alex sounds annoyed and says "Enough guys. You're in my home and my family are here." He moves back out into the dining room. Marcus says "He's quite touchy about it all isn't he?"Nick says "That's because of me."Marcus looks puzzled and then looks at Nick and says "Tess?"Nick nods and says "And Sandra."Marcus asks "Harry's Sandra?"Nick nods and says "Yes would have had Jaz too but she went back overseas."

Marcus says "You're kidding. Bloody hell so when you rib him about the numbers you're not just teasing are you " Nick says "No I tried counting up the ones I knew about once and got to around thirty and he was on the rodeo circuit for years and girls would have thrown themselves at him."Marcus shakes his head grins and says "He would have been awesome to hang out with." Nick grins and says "Yeah I guess but I was too shy to love em and leave em like that."

Tess opens the door and says "Are you two coming for lunch?' "Yeah we'll be there in a minute." Nick replies. Marcus says "But he met his match with Stevie? And she knows about his past?" Nick nods and says "Yes watch him, women flirt with him all the time but he only sees Stevie. Yeah she knows just about everything there is to know about him and I'm sure she knows stuff that we don't because even before they were a couple she was the one he'd talk to if he was upset or worried." Marcus says "So you're ok about Tess?" Nick grins and says "Well you can't change the past mate. He's my brother and I love him warts and all. Plus she chose me."Marcus grins and says "Let's get some lunch."

Tess quips "About time we've been waiting for the two of you." Marcus says "Sorry we we're talking about the rain and the farms."Alex glances at them. Crowded around the table the family chatter and enjoy each other's company. Outside the rain continues to fall heavily. "If this rain keeps up we'll have the opposite problem and we'll be dealing with flooding." Nick says. Stevie smiles and says "I'm so looking forward to seeing green hills again. Just think even if the rain stopped now in a couple of days everything will green up." Grace says "We'll need follow up rain though and a lot of it."

Alex rises from the table and moves into the office uses the phone then returns to the dining room just as coffee is served. Bull stands and walks over to his Father and sits on his lap. Alex grins and wraps his arms around him and says "Mum and I are going into Fisher tomorrow want to come with us?" Bull grins and says. "Yeah can we go to the saleyards?" Alex smiles and says "Yes that's why we're going!" Bull grins at his Father and says. "Do you think I could get some new boots mine are a bit tight?"Alex says "Yeah I was thinking it was about time we bought you a new Akubra too."Bull grins and says "Really." Alex says "Yeah you need a man's hat."Bull hugs his Father.


	68. Chapter 68

During the night Stevie and Alex are woken by a blood curdling scream.

Both fly out of bed, Stevie grabbing her robe as she runs for the door the screaming continues.

Entering Bulls room he screams again.

Stevie sits on the bed and says. "Xander it's alright Mummy's here."

He wakes disorientated.

"Mummy Uncle Marcus is drowning."

She hugs him and kisses his head "No Xander he's alright you threw him the rope remember."

The little boy cries and says "Mummy I was so scared. I thought he would die and Daddy would be cross because I was a baby and couldn't help."

Bull hasn't noticed his Father is there until Alex speaks. "Bull I would never think that. I'm so proud of you."

Bull throws himself into Alex's arms and cries. "Daddy I'm sorry. I'll try harder."

Alex holds him tight and says. "Alexander look at me!"

Bull stares at his Father. Stevie is shocked too she's never heard him call him by his full name before.

"I love you just as you are. Each day you're growing bigger and stronger and I don't expect you do be able to do the same things as me. You can do things that Jake can't but only because you're older when he's your age he'll be able to do them too. You have all the time in the world to be a man enjoy being a boy don't make yourself grow up faster than you already are. Do you understand?"

Bull stares at him and replies. "Don't you want me to grow up?"

Alex grins and looks at Stevie then says "Bull I love being your Father when Mum told me she was pregnant with you I was so excited and I couldn't wait for you to be born so I could hold you."Bull grins.

Alex continues. "On the day you were born I was so scared something would go wrong but everything was ok and when I held you for the first time and I looked at your sweet face and I wanted to hold you and protect you but I couldn't wait until you were big enough to sit so I could take you on my horse for a ride. Time seemed to go slowly while I waited and then Mum let me take you and it was one of the best days of my life you were so little and we only walked but it was a good day and then I thought I couldn't wait until we could canter together and that day came and went quickly and now you ride your own pony which makes me sad because you don't ride with me much anymore but you ride so well on your pony and I'm so proud of that. I started thinking about your next pony and I've started looking for a new one because I know you'll grow quickly and I want to have a pony ready for you. Every time you get bigger it makes me sad but I also feel happy because you are growing and learning and you make me so very proud of everything you do. Do you understand?"

Bull grins and says "Like my boots."

Stevie looks puzzled but Alex grins and says. "Exactly they're good boots and got plenty of wear in them still but you need a bigger pair."

Bull grins and says "I've had lots of fun in those boots and they've kept my feet from getting wet but as much as I like them they're too small and I need a bigger pair because I've grown and so have my feet."

Alex hugs him and says "Yes exactly."

Stevie says "Well you've lost me."

Alex winks at Bull and says "It's a man thing Stevie. Isn't it Bull."

Bull giggles and says "Yeah Stevie it's a man thing."

She laughs, kisses and hugs Bull and says "Right I'm off to bed; I'll leave you men to it then."

She stands and walks off. Alex tells Bull to snuggle down kisses his head and says "Sweet Dreams Bully."

As Alex reaches the door Bull says "I love you Dad."

Alex turns and winks and says "Yeah I know but I love you more."

Bull giggles and turns over leaving his back to the door."

Alex jumps into bed and pulls Stevie into his embrace. "I'm wide awake now Cowgirl what are you going to do about that?"

She smiles in the darkness and says "Tough really because I'm almost asleep."

He tickles her and she giggles "Alex I'm trying to sleep here."

He pulls her closer into him and kisses her. "Are you awake now?"

She grins and says "No still sleepy."

Again he kisses her deeply, passionately then releases her "You awake?"He asks.

She turns completely to him kissing him, teasing him.

He nuzzles into her neck and breathes deeply. "I love you so much it makes my heart ache."He says.

"I know "She replies and kisses him.

Early the next morning the rain is still steadily falling Nick and Tess are lying in bed.

"What are we going to do today Wifey?" Nick asks.

"Nothing we can do here really."Tess replies.

Nick says "Stevie and Alex are heading into Fisher to the markets and shopping. Maybe we'll join them."

Tess replies "Sounds good although they might want time on their own we were with them most of yesterday."

Nick says "I'll ring and ask."

"Kilarney Stevie Ryan speaking, Morning Nick yes we are if the roads aren't closed. Yes sounds great no I don't mind, hang on he's here I'll ask. Alex! Nick and Tess thought they'd join us in Fisher do you mind?"

Alex replies "No that'll be good tell them to ask Jodie and Matt and I'll ring Marcus and Grace we'll have lunch at the pub."

Stevie relays the message. As she hangs up Alex rings Marcus and tells him about the markets. They agree to meet at 10.30 at the southern end of the arena. He then rings Nick back and tells him the same.

"Righto let's get this show on the road. Who wants new hats and boots?"Alex asks the children all yell "Me"

Walking into the kitchen Alex says "Thanks for breakfast Rhonda once again delicious way to start the day."

Rhonda laughs and says "Alex you're a poet."

He laughs and says "We'll be out for lunch Rhonda."

She smiles and replies. "Ok I'll put a casserole into the slow cooker for your tea before I leave."

Alex grins and says "Perfect thanks for that."

Back out in the living room Stevie and the children have gathered their coats, hats, boots and some books and toys for the trip.

Stevie says "Right toilet everyone."

The children scatter and return quickly. Alex has brought the car around and they're quickly loaded and on their way.

Several hours later the family have met up and checked out the livestock.

Marcus says "Lot 42 and lot 67 are the best of the cattle."

Nick says "Yes and lot 12 and 23 are the best sheep."

"Nothing in the horses worth buying." Stevie says.

"It's another half an hour till the bidding starts so let's grab a hot drink."Jodie says.

Quickly they move into the cafeteria.

Everyone is seated and Alex has his arm draped around Stevie's shoulders and Georgia is happily planted on his lap.

Stevie says "What time do you think we'll be finished with the sales' Alex?"

He smiles and says "Should only take a couple of hours. Then we'll have lunch and take the children shopping. Then I'll take you home to bed."

She grins and reaches to kiss him, his lips brush hers and Georgia says "Daddy you're squashing me!"

Stevie laughs.

Alex hugs her and says "Sorry Kitten Daddy got carried away kissing Mummy."

She laughs and says "You're a silly boy Daddy."

Alex laughs.

Georgia says "Mummy I need to do wee's."

Stevie stands and grabs Jake and Bull and says "Come on you might as well all go."

They move off.

Marcus and Nick sit down with Alex as the girls have headed off with Stevie.

"Alex how are you?" A woman's voice calls.

Alex, Marcus and Nick turn.

Alex grins and stands up and says "G'day Tracy how are you?"

She reaches up and kisses his cheek and hugs him.

Marcus whispers to Nick "Who's this?"

Nick leans over and says "First woman to break his heart Tracy Morrison."

"I'm great thanks Alex. You look fantastic life has been very kind to you by the looks of things."

He smiles and says "You've got that right Tracy. Couldn't be happier if I tried."

"Hi Nick."Tracy says.

"G'day Tracy it's been a long time." Nick replies.

Alex says "Tracy this is our brother Marcus."

Marcus stands and says "Pleased to meet you Tracy."

She holds out her hand looks at Alex and says "I thought there was only you and Nick?"

Nick laughs and says "No there's three of us but it's a long story."

Alex says "We didn't know about each other until..."

"Daddy."Georgia cries.

Alex picks her up "Daddy a man made Mummy cry."

Alex hands Georgia to Nick and moves off.

Leaving Tracy stranded in mid sentence.

Tracy grins and says "He's married to Stevie isn't he?"

Nick laughs and says "One look at Georgia and that's fairly obvious."

Tracy says "Nick she is gorgeous."

He laughs and says "Yeah we all think so. Don't we Marcus?'

Marcus laughs and says. "Yes she's got every single one of us wrapped around her little finger."

Georgia holds Nick's face in her hands and says "Uncle Nick will my Mummy be alright?"

He smiles and says "Of course she will Georgie, Daddy's gone to make sure she's alright."

Georgia cuddles into his neck and says "I love you Uncle Nick."

He grins and says "I love you too."

Marcus quips "What about me?'

Georgia turns and giggles and says "I love you too Uncle Marcus but I love my Daddy more."

Marcus grins and says "What's so special about him?"

Georgia says "He's the pick of the litter."

They all laugh.

Nick says "Right, time I had a chat to your parents."

Tracy is still laughing and says "That sounds like Stevie."

"What sounds like me?"

Tracey turns and says "G'day Stevie your little girl just told us Alex is the pick of the litter. How are you?"

Stevie has blushed and replies "I'm good thanks Trace. Sorry boys I'll explain later."

Marcus says "Are you alright Stevie, Georgia said a man made you cry?"

Stevie laughs and says "Dave Brewer is here that's who made me cry we haven't seen him in years. Alex will be back with him soon they're checking the stock we want to buy."

Nick says "Right the litter comment Stevie?'

She grins and says "Do I really have to tell you?"Marcus says "Yes you do?" She laughs.

"Remember when I had Bull and he was gaining weight rapidly?"She grins and says "Alex said it brought a whole new meaning to my nickname Cowgirl."

They all laugh.

"I was sort of hurt but it was funny too. Anyway later the same night we were talking about Marcus and Grace getting together and I was teasing him about Marcus looking alright with his shirt off."Stevie says.

Marcus grins and says "So you think I look alright with my shirt off Stevie?"

She laughs and says "Yes you know you do Marcus and I'm not blind."

He laughs and looks pleased with himself.

Stevie continues "Anyway he was a bit slighted so I said he was the pick of the litter. So then he got all antsy about me comparing the three of you too dogs so I said it made up for the cowgirl reference. He laughed and said he could take being top dog or something like that. But I don't know how Georgia knew that unless she's heard it somewhere else."

Alex returns without Dave and says he'll catch them all at the pub at lunchtime. Jodie, Tess and Grace return with all the children.

Tracy says "Bloody hell you're quite the crowd now aren't you?"

Alex smiles broadly and says "Yes we are."

Stevie says "What have you been up too Tracy?"

Tracy says "Not a lot really got divorced."

Stevie says "I'm sorry to hear that."

Tracy grins and says "Yeah so was I but I'm fine now and I've bought a little place about 40km from here and I live a good life, quiet and lonely at times but all in all I'm ok."

Bull and Jake have arrived back and Bull says "Excuse me. Mum the bidding will start soon."

Stevie smiles at him and says "Bull this is our friend Tracy."

He turns and looks up at her and holds out his hand and says "Hello I'm Bull Ryan pleased to meet you."

Tracy smiles and says "Hello Bull I'm very pleased to meet you."

He smiles and says "This is my brother Jake."

Jake holds up his hand and says "Hello Tracy I'm Jake Ryan pleased to meet you."

Tracy grins and says "Hello Jake pleased to meet you too."

Bull has turned and yells "George come here quickly."

Georgia runs over red curls bouncing.

Bull says "This is our little sister Georgia but Dad calls her Kitten and Mum calls her Bub, me and Jake call her George. "

Stevie says "Jake and I not me and Jake."

Bull says "Jake and I call her George. George this is Mum and Dad's friend Tracy say Hello"

Georgia brushes her hair from her eyes holds out her hand and says "Hello I'm George Ryan."

Tracy bends down grins and says "Hello George I'm very pleased to meet you. You are gorgeous."

Georgia smiles and says "Yes I am and I'm beautiful like my Mummy too cause my Daddy says so."

Tracy grins and says "Yes you are."

Bull says "George you stay here with Mum, Jake and I are going with Dad Ok?"

Georgia crosses her arms across her chest and says "No I'm coming too."

Jake says "No you're too little."

Georgia yells "Am not."

She turns and moves over to Stevie and says "Stevie you tell them I'm not too little."

Stevie bites her lip trying not to grin and says "Bull hold her hand and I'll be right behind you. Make sure Dad knows she's there ok."

He grins and says "Righto come on George hurry up."

He holds out his hand and she takes it then pokes her tongue out at Jake.

Stevie spots her and says "Georgia Clare Ryan you say sorry right now."

Georgia lets go of Bulls hand and hugs Jake and says "Sorry Jakey."

The three head off hand in hand.

Tracy laughs as they move off and says "God Stevie they are adorable."

Stevie chuckles and says "Yes we think they're pretty damn cute."

They follow on behind the children catching up on the past few years.

Stevie loves that she's able to talk to Tracy without the resentment she felt towards her the last time they met.

The bidding goes well and Alex moves off to finalize the details.

Tracy does too as she's purchased stock also.

"So Alex you seem very happy?"

He grins and says "Yeah the last eight years have been amazing."

Tracy smiles at him placing her hand on his arm and says. "If you're ever out my way you should drop by with a bottle of wine maybe stay the night if you want."

He grins and says "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She smiles and says "I'd be very happy to see you Alex."

He takes her hand from his arm and says "I love Stevie she is everything and more than I've ever wanted or needed. I can't believe you would proposition me like that."

She grins and says "Come on Alex you've got a reputation."

He looks at her and says "Had a reputation Tracy, had as in the past."

"How long have you been married Alex?"Tracy asks "Almost eight years." He replies.

She grins and says "And you've never strayed?"

Alex says "Never."

She pushes "Never thought about having sex with someone else."

He looks at her angrily and says "Well that's really none of your business."

Alex moves up to the cashier and finalizes his purchase and moves away.


	69. Chapter 69

Later at the pub the family are joined by Dave Brewer everyone is busy chatting and catching up. "I can't believe how many children you guys have now I think I've missed a few here and there."

Tess says "Well you've been a bit hit and miss with your emails Dave. Every time one of us hear from you we all pass on where you are and what you've been up to."

Dave chuckles and says "Really I thought with Kate and I parting company and her coming back to Drover's maybe I might not be welcome."

Nick says "Why would you think that Dave you're our friend too."

Alex says "Yeah ya silly bugger you have to come and visit next time you're out this way we'll have beer!"

Dave laughs and says "Well I'm stuck here for another couple of days. I'll drive out for a few days then."

Stevie says "Well we've got a spare bed for you anytime Dave."

Dave grins and says. "I've missed all of you so much."

Alex asks "What about Little Brewer what's he up to? Taylor wrote to us for awhile and then the letters sort of dropped off."

Dave says "Well they hit a bit of a rough patch there for awhile Patrick wasn't taking his medication and they parted company. Taylor found out she was pregnant and gave him another chance and he hasn't put a foot wrong since. Being a Father seems to have grounded him. Their little boys name is William "Wild Bill." He's one. They came over to Africa with me for a couple of years and then they were up around Mount Isa, they were over in the West. At the moment they're just travelling around Australia on an extended working holiday. Patrick's never changed always been a bit of a gypsy."

Alex draws Stevie away and tells her about his conversation with Tracy.

Alex says "All those years ago you told me not to trust her Stevie and I thought you were just being paranoid I'm sorry I should have listened to you."

Stevie looks sad and says "I thought she was our friend Alex. That's about as low as you can get, thank you for telling me."

He hugs her and says "Stevie I love you and I don't want you to ever doubt that. What do we do the next time we see her?"

Stevie says "It's a free world Alex we can't make her do anything. Just do as you did before I guess."

He reaches for her and holds her close then kisses her softly, deeply she responds, she sees nothing, hears nothing, just him and his soft lips and safe, strong arms.

Tracy has walked into the bar and spots them and is fascinated by the kiss.

She stands watching them.

Stevie hugs him then moves back over to the group.

Alex moves up to the bar and Tracy slides onto the stool beside him.

"So Alex that kiss was pretty damn hot do you give those away for free."She whispers.

Alex glares at her and says "Tracy I'm not interested alright."

She grins and says "Of course you are Alex you're a man they always want someone different."

Alex is getting quite cross and says "See that's just it Tracy, you don't get it. I've already tried all the rest, you included and no one even comes close to how I feel about Stevie or how she makes me feel. She's like a drug and I'm addicted to her. I love her Tracy everything I am and everything I love is wrapped up in her and I wouldn't risk that for anything or anyone, so bugger off and leave us alone."

He stands and moves away.

Nick says "Alex what's up?'

Alex stops and says "Nothing mate."

"Right." Nick replies knowing something is wrong but waiting for Alex to talk.

Nick asks "Want a beer Alex?' Alex nods.

"Two beers Thanks." Nick says to the barman.

Marcus joins them.

"Make that three." Nick calls then says to Alex. "It was great catching up with Dave!"

Alex says "Yeah it was I hope he comes out to see all of us."

Nick replies "Well he said he'd be out in two or three days and he's always been true to his word."

Alex smiles and says "Another big night coming."

Stevie is sitting with Grace, Tess, Jodie and Matt the children are playing in the corner where toys are provided. Jake is sitting on Stevie's knee. She's watched Alex move away from Tracy and decides to investigate.

"Here Jakey, sit with Aunty Jodie for a moment I just need to speak to Daddy."

Jodie grins and says "Hello handsome do I get a cuddle?"

Jake wraps his arms around Jodie's neck and hugs her tightly.

She giggles and hugs him back and says "Jake you give the best hugs."

He laughs and leans back and looks at her and says "That's what my Mum says too."

Alex sees Stevie walking towards him and smiles. "Hey gorgeous did you miss me?"

She grins and says "Yes I did I just thought I'd come over and see if you're ok?"

He smiles and says "Yeah I am."

She smiles and says "I noticed you were having a chat to Tracy before."

He laughs and says "Yeah conversation was a bit one sided though."

She nods her head knowingly.

Nick and Marcus have both picked up something's wrong but have no idea what. Alex stands placing his hands on her shoulders and says "Stevie I love you."

She smiles up at him and says "I know Alex."

He kisses her softly and then hugs her. Nick quips. "Are you two right?"

Stevie laughs and says " Yes thanks for asking."

Alex sits back down and Stevie moves back over to the others.

Nick says "Spill Alex."

Alex looks at his brother and says "No Nick not this time."

The men finish their beer and Nick heads off to the toilet while Marcus orders the next round.

As he turns back he spots Tracy, Stevie and Alex's friend has walked back over and is quietly talking to Alex.

Marcus hears her say. "So have you thought about my offer Alex?'

He looks at her and says." Tracy like I told you before I'm not interested."

She smiles and says "Come on Alex you must have thought about it."

He looks at her and says "Read my lips Tracy I'm not interested at all. You're wasting your time and mine. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to enjoy the day with my brothers and our families."

She grins and says. "You'll change your mind Alex."

The PA crackles and there's a tap tap tap

"G'day sorry to interrupt your drinking my names Stevie and that's my husband Alex sitting over there at the bar in the blue shirt. Handsome isn't he? "

The room laughs as she continues. "The woman sitting beside him is Tracy Morrison our friend, well so I thought but today at the saleyards she propositioned him and I'm guessing she's doing the same thing again."

Tracy's face is bright red and getting redder.

Alex is trying not to grin.

Marcus has laughed out loud and Nick who has just returned doesn't quite get what's going on.

Stevie continues. " Anyway Alex told her he's not interested but she's persistent so if any of you fellows would like a bit on the side see Tracy over there. Tracy have you got a business card you could hand out. Alex get her number and we can write it on the toilet wall for her. Just want to be a good friend there Tracy."

Tracy stands red faced and leaves the pub.

Everyone cheers as Stevie replaces the microphone onto the stand.

As Stevie rejoins the family.

Tess says "Oh Stevie that was so mean!"

Stevie says "What did I go too far Tess?"

Tess says "How do you know she propositioned him Stevie?"

"He told me."Stevie replies.

Tess looks shocked and says "Really."

Alex has joined them and wraps his arms around Stevie and says "You are awesome Cowgirl. I couldn't get rid of her she kept following me."

Tess says "Alex did she really proposition you?"

He nods and answers "Yes several times today Tess and it didn't matter what I said she kept trying."

Marcus and Nick are also with them and Marcus says "Tess I was standing there when she propositioned him just now but it wasn't until Stevie spoke that I realized what Tracy had been saying. I thought it was a business deal because she asked him if he'd considered her offer."

Tess laughs and says "Stevie I don't think you went too far."

Nick laughs and says "People deserve payback sometimes don't they Stevie."

She grins and says "Yes they do Nick and I'd hate to disappoint."

Marcus laughs out loud.

Nick grins at him knowing they're both thinking about how Stevie paid them back over the photos.

Alex is standing with his arm around Stevie when he feels a tugging on his jeans leg. He looks down and grins Georgia is looking up at him and reaches up to brush the curls from her face.

Alex leans down and picks her up and says "Hey Kitten what are you up too?'

She places one little hand on either side of his face kisses him and says "Daddy I think I need some new boots too."

He grins and says "Right, Didn't I buy you new boots the last time we came to town?"

She smiles and nods her head and says "Yes but I've been a good girl."

He laughs and says "Have you now? I thought Mummy said you were naughty yesterday."

She grins hugs his neck and then says "Yes but I was little yesterday."

Everyone laughs.

Stevie says "She's growing up fast Alex."

He chuckles and says "Mmm and appears to have penchant for boots I wonder where she got that from?"

Stevie giggles beside him.

Tess laughs and says "Alex you can never have too many shoes or boots."

Jodie agrees.

Alex laughs and says "I'm out numbered Kitten the aunties might smack me if I don't buy you some boots."

Georgia hugs him and says "Don't worry Daddy I won't let them smack you, but you might have to sit on the naughty chair if you're not good."

He laughs loudly.

Georgia snuggles into his shoulder and he stands talking to the family with one arm around Stevie after about five minutes he says. "I think she's asleep Beautiful."

Stevie leans back and then nods.

"Come on let's get going I promised the children new boots and hats." Alex says.

Marcus says. "We'll meet you there, a couple of ours need new boots as well, and new coats seem we now have rain to contend with."

Outside it's still raining so Alex brings the car up close.

Inside the shop there is great excitement as Bull searches for his new boots and hat.

Marcus and Grace and the girls have arrived and the noise level lifts.

Georgia is awake but very grumpy and Jake is just wandering around waiting for his turn to try on boots.

Stevie asks the assistant to bring boots for Bull, quickly they measure him up and find a perfect pair of RM'S.

"Right Bull do you want to wear them home?' Alex asks.

" Yes please Dad." Bull replies.

Alex nods and smiles then calls Jake.

Jake runs and sits on the chair and the assistant brings him a beaut pair of RM"s too "Can I wear them Dad please."

Alex smiles and says "Yes mate you can wear them."

Marcus and Grace are running around looking for similar items and trying to keep track of who's got what.

Stevie smiles at Georgia and says "Come over here Bub and we'll find some for you too."

Georgia grumbles "No I want pink ones."

Marcus is chuckling and whispers "Grace watch Stevie, Georgia's about to lose it!"

Stevie looks at her and says "No Georgia these are not dress up boots. These ones are for everyday and playing around at home."

Alex says "Come on Kitten don't you want a pair like Daddy."

Georgia looks at Alex stamps her foot and yells "No I told you I want pink ones."

Stevie moves quickly and picks her up placing her on the stool.

"Georgia Clare Ryan don't you dare speak like that to Daddy. That's very naughty. No boots for you today young lady."

Georgia glares at her Mother slides off the seat and moves quickly over to the boots she wants and grabs a pair and stomps back. " I want these boots, pink boots!"

Again Stevie picks her up and sits her on the stool and says "Don't you dare move off that chair Georgia."

Georgia folds her arms across her chest and sits for a second then slides off the chair picks up the boots and yells "You're mean Mummy. I want pink boots. I've been a good girl all day."

Stevie turns and growls "Georgia Ryan get back on that chair."

Georgia stands defying her Mother and says " Make me Stevie!"

Marcus is chuckling quietly watching his little niece.

Grace whispers "Marcus stop it."

He whispers "I know she's being naughty but she's just so adorable."

Grace says "She's definitely Stevie's daughter."

Stevie moves over and picks her up placing her on the stool and says "If you get off that chair again you and I will go out to the car and Daddy and the boys will finish shopping without us!"

Georgia sits, her bottom lip trembling and tears fall down her cheeks. But she stays on the chair.

Alex whispers "Oh Stevie she's crying."

Stevie says "She has to learn Alex I don't like seeing her cry either but she can't behave like that."

He glances at his little girl and sadly says. "Steve's look at her face."

Stevie smiles and says " Alex stop it or you can sit on the naughty chair too."

Alex looks at her and says "She cries like you Cowgirl it breaks my heart."

Stevie touches his face and says "You are a big softy Mr Ryan let's get this done quickly and go home."

Marcus walks past Stevie and Alex and says. "Stevie I don't know what's more entertaining watching you fight with Alex or Georgia!"

Alex laughs.

Stevie folds her arms across her chest and says to Marcus. "I beg your pardon?"

Marcus laughs and says "Alex they even fold their arms the same way when they're cross."

Alex laughs and Stevie turns and looks at him and he tries not to laugh.

Stevie bites her lip and says "Marcus I hope one of yours has Grace's personality and you'll pay for this.

Marcus laughs and says "It'll be Meggy for sure you can see it already."

They all laugh.

Alex and Stevie find hats and new Drizabones for everyone including Rose they also pick up gumboots.

Stevie pays for their purchases and walks back to where Alex was and sees him sitting on the stool with his back to her, beside him their little girl also with her back to her Mother.

They look so cute together, he's so very big and she's tiny, her head is resting against him.

Stevie says. "Are we ready?"

Georgia jumps down and hugs her Mother's legs and says "I'm sorry Mummy I was naughty wasn't I?"

Stevie says "Yes you were Georgia very naughty, but you're still not getting boots."

Georgia says "I know Daddy told me."

They place the children into the car and as they load their parcels Alex says "Did you get them?"

She grins and says "Yes I did but if you dare give them to her today you will be on the naughty chair for a very long time."

He kisses her and says. "You're a softy Mrs Ryan. "

She giggles.

Alex says "We might wait for Grace and Marcus, Stevie in case the roads are flooded on the way back we can winch each other through if we get into trouble."

Stevie says. "Ok, I'm just running across the road to grab some drinks for the children on the way home."

He nods and sits waiting.

As Stevie opens the door Tracy is coming out.

Stevie moves through confidently.

Tracy follows her back in and says "Stevie you were way out of line back at the pub."

Stevie says "Bugger off Tracy, Alex told me what you said to him at the saleyards and at the pub."

Tracy says. "Oh and what did he say."

Stevie says "Go away Tracy I don't even want to talk to you."

Stevie places her purchases on the counter and pays the cashier.

Tracy says "Come on Stevie what did he say?"

Stevie steps around her and moves outside.

Tracy persists and says. "You were guessing Stevie he never told you anything!"

Stevie stops and says "Tracy go and get some help you're a bloody nutter! What happened to you? Alex told me you asked him to come to your place and stay the night and you asked several times. Marcus even heard you so don't try and twist this. You propositioned a happily married man. We thought we were your friends Tracy but neither of us wants anything to do with you. Go and get some help."

Alex has moved across the road and says "Are you alright Beautiful?"

Stevie smiles at him and says "I'm fine Alex I was just saying goodbye to Tracy."

He wraps his arm around her and they move back to the car.

Tracy stands in the rain watching them leave.


	70. Chapter 70

The trip home is uneventful although the water was across the road in many places. "Grace Do we have anything to drink."Marcus asks. Grace hands him the bottle and he drinks "Thanks."He says and glances back all of their girls are asleep. He grins and says "They're all tuckered out Grace."She smiles and says "We've had a busy day."Marcus smiles and says "Look at all of this water what a brilliant sight."Grace says "Let's hope we get the follow up rain." Marcus grins and says "I'm looking forward to seeing green again. This area is so beautiful especially when it's green." Grace says "What do you want to do when we get home Marcus?"He grins at her and she smiles back "Beside that." He laughs and says "Well I certainly don't want to work today." Grace says "Do you want to give me a hand getting tea organized." "Yeah not a problem."He says smiling.

Tess and Nick have been home for hours and are snuggled up by the fire with the girls happily playing when the phone rings "Hello Drover's Run, Nick Ryan speaking Alex! Yeah righto bugger yeah no worries. No Jodie and Matt and the children are having dinner at the pub yes maybe Tess if I can find Meg righto see you then." "Trouble?"Tess asks "Yeah fence down on Kilarney Stevie and Alex need a hand."Nick replies. Picking up the phone he rings the cottage. "Hi Meg its Nick good thanks yeah we had a great day. Yeah Alex has just rung and he needs a hand with a downed fence would you mind watching the girls for us? Thanks Meg. Yeah that's not a problem we'll bring them down."He hangs up and says "Right girls grab your gear you're off to Nana Megs for the night."Clare and Belle race upstairs excited to be staying with Meg.

Moira grins as Stevie drags her Drizabone on. "Thanks Moira."Alex says. "Yeah thanks Moira."Stevie says grinning then adds "This was the one time I wanted you to say no! So I could stay nice and dry and warm." Moira and Alex laugh. Alex says "Come on Cowgirl the sooner we get out the sooner we get back." He places his hands on her shoulders and turns her towards the door and guides her outside. She pulls her collar up against the wind and the rain and pulls her akubra down tightly onto her head and follows him to the car.

Moira calls from the step "Alex I'll take them over to my place and bring them back in the morning alright?" Alex yells "Righto see you then and Moira thanks again." She smiles and waves. As he jumps into the Ute he says "Bloody hell Steve's it's freezing out there! Moira's taking the children to her place and she'll bring them back in the morning." Stevie grins and says "We might get a sleep in Alex?" He laughs and says "You'll need it when I'm through with you." She smiles and says "" Promises, promises." They both laugh.

Nick and Tess are just pulling up as Alex and Stevie arrive. Nick says "We've brought some wine and snacks and an overnight bag we're having a sleepover with you. Megs got the girls for the night! " Stevie laughs and says" Moira's taken ours to her house might be a big night!" They all laugh. Alex says "Come on let's get this done its freezing and we're only going to get colder." The four work hard for the next two and a half hours everyone is frozen by the time they climb back into the cars, and by the time they reach Kilarney darkness has fallen.

At the back door they kick off their muddy boots and take off their dripping coats and lay them across the benches to dry. Inside they all start peeling off their wet clothes. Stevie says "I don't usually get anywhere near as wet as we did out there tonight." Tess replies. "Yes but the rain and wind were swirling coming at us from all angles." Alex asks. "Will we toss everything in the washing machine Stevie?" She replies "Might as well we'll probably have to wash them twice anyway because they're muddy." Nick asks "Stevie do we go to the guest room?" Stevie replies. "Yes just check if there are towels before you shower though. I'm not sure if Rhonda replaced them. If not just grab them out of our bathroom and I'll bring some up. " Tess and Nick hurry upstairs.

Stevie and Alex finish loading the machine and turn it on. Stevie says "Rhonda left a casserole for us I'll just make sure it's warm." "Stevie there's a note from Moira."

Alex says

"Hi hope the fencing went well and you've had an easy run. Rhonda has made you a lovely casserole and they're bread rolls in the oven that need to be warmed. I've set the table for you both and will keep the children with me until lunchtime thought you might like a sleep in. You certainly deserve one. Have a great night see you tomorrow. Cheers Moira.

Ps I've sent Jack and Rose off to Fisher for the night so you've got the house to yourselves.

Alex grins and says "She's a gem isn't she." They move into the dining room and the table is set for two with a candelabra and their best china and silverware, a bottle of champagne is sitting in an ice bucket and a bottle of their favourite red is also on the table. Stevie smiles and says "Oh Alex it's perfect." He laughs and says "Well have to add two more settings." They move upstairs and quickly shower returning they find Nick and Tess having coffee.

Nick says "Tess and I thought we might go home after all." Stevie says "Why is something wrong?" Tess says " No but we saw the note from Moira and the dining room table looks perfect for a romantic dinner for two not four." Alex says "Rubbish your here now we'll just set for two more. When was the last time just the four of us had dinner?' Stevie says "It's been a while. Come on we'll have a great night like we used too." Nick asks "Are you sure because we really don't mind going home."

Stevie and Alex ignore them and just start getting two more settings out. Tess asks "Stevie do you have any moisturizer?" Stevie replies. "Yes upstairs in our bathroom, on the vanity" Tess leaves the kitchen and hurries upstairs. Stevie and Alex have everything organized and have dished up their meal when Tess moves back into the room with a huge smile on her face and says " Oh my god Stevie when did you have those photos taken?"Stevie looks at Tess for a minute and then registers what she's talking about and grins. "Um I had them done a couple of Christmas's back for Alex. I'm sorry Tess I didn't even think about them.'

Tess says "What are you apologizing for Stevie they are spectacular she takes Nicks hand and says. " Nick come and have a look they are stunning." Nick has twigged and says "No it's ok Tess I'm hungry. I'll have a look later." Tess grins and says "Stevie why have you got them hidden away in the bathroom? My god if I looked like that I'd have them on the living room walls." Stevie says "I had them made just for Alex not for public display Tess."

Tess laughs and says "Stevie in all the time of known you I still don't understand you sometimes. You're beautiful and those photos are tastefully done and you look fantastic." Stevie grins and says " Thanks Tess and I know that but what I meant was I wanted them to be something that only Alex saw but now everyman and his dog has seen them." Tess laughs "I wouldn't say I was everyman and his dog."

Alex offers. "No Tess I have smaller ones in my wallet and accidently showed Kane and then when we did our road trip they fell out of my pocket and Nick and Marcus saw them." Tess grins and says "Right so is that why you wouldn't answer his calls when you stayed on Drover's Stevie?" Stevie grins and says "I was really upset about it. Seems sort of petty now."

Nick says "Marcus and I felt awful because she wouldn't talk to him all day." Stevie grins and says "Yes they felt so bad they offered to blackmail Alex if they didn't let on they'd seen them." Tess grins and says "Really Nick blackmail?" Nick laughs and says "It was just a bit of fun Tess." Tess grins and says "And I'm sure you would have taken the time to study them Nick." Nick grins and says "Maybe. Oh for crying out loud I'm a man of course I did and if Alex hadn't sprung us we would have looked longer."

Alex laughs "They were like two little kids looking at a playboy magazine. Nick blushes and grins saying. "Why am I being made out to be the villain here?" Stevie quips. "If the shoe fits Nick!" They all laugh. Alex cracks the champagne and then they start on the red then another bottle of red then another.

Tess has been upstairs to the bathroom and brought down three photos of Stevie and placed them around the dining room. Stevie laughs when Tess says "See Stevie they belong here not hidden away in a foggy bathroom."

They all laugh and reminisce about fun times they've had and funny things that have happened. Another bottle of red disappears. Stevie tells the story of Moira's rain dance and how all the Drover's girls danced nude up at the windmill. Nick and Alex can't believe they missed all those beautiful women dancing nude.

Tess says "Did it work?" Stevie says "Yeah it did we got soaked." Nick says "Oh mate not only did we miss dancing nude women but wet dancing nude women." Alex laughs and says. "Tragedy mate a bloody tragedy. Nude women and not a man for bloody miles."Another bottle of red disappears.

Nick and Alex retell some of their childhood stories and the girls are crying laughing. "Oh my goodness Harry would have been furious!" Stevie says. Nick laughs and says "Yeah we both got a hiding." Alex quips "But it was worth it." Nick says "Yeah even with sore backsides after Harry left the room we were still laughing."

Stevie says "I'm hungry anyone wants chips, dip, crackers?" They all say yes and she moves off to find them. Tess says "Can I help Stevie?" Stevie grins and says. "We need more red Tess sniff it out!" Tess laughs and then howls like a dog and pretends she's scratching her ear with a paw and searches for a couple of bottles of red." Stevie has tears rolling down her face and Tess gets the giggles too. They lean on each other and laugh so much they forget why they're laughing and what they came in here for. Alex and Nick are standing at the door watching them grinning.

"Stevie where's the chips?' Alex asks. Stevie points at Tess and says "Chips and Red wine that's what we came in here for!" They start laughing again. Nick and Alex grab the red and the nibbles and encourage the girls back into the living room. Two more bottles of red are consumed and they head off to bed. Stevie and Tess get the giggles trying to climb the stairs and revert to crawling up them stopping ever three or four because they're laughing too much. Nick and Alex eventually help them the last few steps.

In their room Stevie says "Alex I think I'm drunk." Alex grins and says "No Cowgirl you're just a bit tipsy." She grins at him and say "You're just saying that aren't you?" He nods and she hugs him and says "I had a fun night Cowboy. Can you help me with my clothes because I think I might fall over?" He leans down and kisses her and she responds then grins at him and points with her finger at him and says "Ah ha I know what you're after." He laughs and says "I love you Stevie."

She smiles and says "You're sweet Alex. You make my heart go thump thump you know." She gestures with her hand over her heart. He nods at her and she continues talking as she tries to take her clothes off and gets tangled up. He helps her. "Alex you know if I died tomorrow it would be ok cause my years with you have been filled with love and happiness and I wonder if one person deserves to have that much happiness and love. You know?" He smiles at her.

Alex strips off and is about to climb into bed when Stevie says "Can you walk over there Alex please." So he does and then she says "Now can you walk back this way please." Then she says "Twirl for me Alex." She gestures for him to turn. He grins and says "Is there a point to all of this Beautiful." She grins and says. "No I just like looking at your body Alex. All of it. I get this lovely feeling when I look at you naked." He grins and says "You're a pervert Cowgirl!" She grins and says "Yes indeed. Would you like to kiss me now?" He smiles at her and says "Yes very much." She slides into bed and says "Let's cuddle up and get nice and warm."

Nicks had to help Tess too and they're breathlessly cuddling in bed. "Well that was fun." Tess giggles. Nick laughs and says "What is it with you and red wine? I thought it was supposed to be oysters that have that affect on people." She grins and moves over and kisses him and says "Ready Nick." He laughs and says "Almost." She cuddles him and says "Just kiss me till your ready then." He smiles and says "Righto."


	71. Chapter 71

In the morning a car pulls up at the house. The blinds are all down and there are no obvious signs of life. Inside there are dishes, bowls and empty wine bottles everywhere. Quite obviously someone has had a big night. Walking through the house Liz and Bryce find more empty wine bottles. Liz says "Its 9am I'm surprised the children aren't awake. She moves to the back of the house and says "Muddy boots at the back door and I'd say by the size of them Nick and Tess are here somewhere as well." Bryce smiles and says "I'll put the kettle on shall I?" Liz says "Yes and I'll go upstairs and she if I can rouse anyone."

Bryce moves to the kitchen fills the kettle and grabs some bacon from the freezer and defrosts it in the microwave. He takes his jacket off and rolls up his sleeves and begins to load the dishwasher. Moving into the dining room he grins as he sees all the fine china and silverware are out and the candelabra too. Obviously they've had a dinner party that deteriorated. Moving through he gathers glasses, plates, knives ECT and carries them out to the dishwasher.

As he re enters the dining room he moves over to the side board and spots the photos. He smiles appreciatively carefully observing all three. He smiles broadly and gathers them up and opening the draw carefully places them face down in the draw and closes it. Re-entering the kitchen he sets the dishwasher going and begins to cook breakfast. Judging by the amount of wine bottles, they'll need a good breakfast.

Liz has called out several times but received no answer. She knocks loudly on Stevie and Alex's door but gets no response she opens it and continues to knock and calls "Alex! Stevie are you awake?" She grins when she sees them. Both obviously naked but discreetly covered Stevie's snuggled into his side with her arm across his chest and both of his arms are around her with his hands firmly clasped together. Liz stands smiling at them wishing she had a camera it would be a beautiful shot. She knocks and calls quite loudly. " Alex " He breathes deeply unclasps his hands and raises his arms above his head and stretches opening one eye he says " Mum!"

Startled Stevie sits bolt upright and quickly grabs the sheet and covers herself. "Liz what are you doing here." Stevie asks. Liz chuckles and says. "We thought we'd surprise you! But I think the surprise is on me. Lovely set of breasts Stevie." Alex laughs and Stevie grins and flicks him and says "I'm so sorry Liz but you startled me!" Liz chuckles and says "No Stevie I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to sit up. I'm guessing Nick and Tess are here somewhere?" Alex says "Yes the guest room."

Liz smiles and says "Anyway I'd say Bryce is cooking you some breakfast and I know he was putting the kettle on so I'll leave you to get dressed and I'll see you soon." She closes the door and can hear Stevie and Alex roaring laughing she smiles and moves to find Nick and Tess. Stevie moves into the bathroom and quickly comes back out "Alex the photos they're not in the bathroom!" Alex sits thinking and then says "Tess brought them down into the dining room." Stevie grabs her robe and says "Oh God Alex if Bryce has seen them I'll die."

Liz knocks loudly on the guest room door and gingerly opens it." Hello Tess, Nick Hello." She knocks louder and calls "Hello Nick!" Liz sees Nick lying across the bed face down naked and the bathroom door opens and Tess moves out naked "Morning Tess" Liz says "Oh F**k" Tess says as she jumps back and slams the door shut. Nick sits up with the slamming door and his Mother says. "Morning darling!" Nick quickly covers his crotch and then grabs the sheet.

"Mum what are you doing here?' She chuckles and says "Well Bryce and I thought we'd surprise all of you today and I think it's safe to say we've achieved that." Tess opens the bathroom door with a towel around her. "Morning Liz sorry about the language before." Liz grins and says "I think it was a fair comment. I'll wait for you both downstairs Bryce is cooking you some breakfast."

Stevie has quickly moved down stairs and enters the dining room. It's been cleared and tidied. Oh dear god she thinks where are the photos. The door opens and Bryce moves in with knives and forks in his hands. He grins and says "Good morning Stevie. How are you?" She smiles and says "I'm fine thanks Bryce and yourself?" He smiles and says "Couldn't be better Stevie. Are you hungry breakfast is almost ready?" She smiles and says "Yes I am actually, it smells good."

Bryce says "I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of tidying up around the place." Stevie looks at him and says "No I'm just sorry we left it such a mess we weren't expecting visitors." Bryce smiles and says "No I could tell that the minute I walked in here." Stevie bites her lip trying not to grin and says "You've seen them haven't you?" Bryce grins and says "What the empty wine bottles? Yes I've gathered them up and put them in the recycling bin"

Stevie smiles and says "Bryce! Liz will be back soon and I'd like to take them back upstairs where they belong please." He smiles at her and says "Top drawer of the side board. I didn't think they were meant for public display so I put them away." She opens the draw and finds them face down. Picking them up she turns and says "I'm sure you've looked at them and I'm sorry but I wish you hadn't they were only supposed to be for Alex. But thank you for putting them away Bryce." He grins and nods and says "Stevie you have nothing to be ashamed of they are tastefully done and you're beautiful and it is a perfect gift for him, he's a very lucky man." She smiles and leaves the room.

Upstairs Stevie joins Alex in the shower. Alex says "Did Bryce see them?" She nods and says "But he did put them in the sideboard because he said he didn't think they were for public display." Alex hugs her and says "Well at least Mum didn't see them." Stevie laughs and says "No she got to see me topless." Alex laughs and says." Yes but she can appreciate that you've got a lovely set of breasts." She laughs and says "What a disastrous start to the day Alex!"

Fifteen minutes later the four are downstairs. Stevie says "I thought I'd be hung over today but I actually feel all right." Tess says "Yes me too we had a lot of red last night." Bryce says "Eight bottles and half a bottle of port." Alex grins and says "Well that was a fair effort don't you think?" Nick agrees. Stevie says "I don't remember drinking port?" Liz says "I wish we'd taken a photo before Bryce tidied up. How did you all end up here anyway?' They explain about the fence and Nick and Tess's sleep over and Meg and Moira having the children for the night."

Bryce asks "So you had a dinner party?" Alex explains Moira's gift to them and Nick and Tess staying. Tess looks at Stevie and says "We got the giggles on the stairs!" Nick laughs and says "Yes it took over half an hour to get you both upstairs." Stevie laughs and says "I remember Tess looking for red in the kitchen." Alex chuckles and says." And chips, you both got the giggles and forgot why you went there in the first place." Liz smiles and says. "Well it sounds like you all had a lovely night .It important when you're parents to have time for yourselves to relax and enjoy each other." Stevie grins at Alex and he winks at her. Bryce notices the exchange and smiles.

"So what time are my grandchildren coming back?" Bryce asks. "Lunchtime." Stevie says. "Well it's stopped raining Liz how about you and I walk over and bring them back?" Alex says "I'll ring Moira first Bryce and make sure she's home." Alex walks into the office and returns quickly and says "It's all good they're up dressed and they've had their breakfast." Bryce moves over and grabs his jacket then reaches down and helps Liz to her feet.

As they walk out the door the four crack up laughing each telling their stories. Alex says" I said "Mum!" and Stevie sat bolt upright in bed topless. All Mum said was what a lovely set off breasts she had!" They all laugh including Stevie. Nick chuckles and says "Tess dropped the "Big F!" Alex roars laughing and says "In front of Mum?" Tess grins and says "Well I'd just walked out of the bathroom stark naked and she just casually said "Morning Tess I said F*** and slammed the bathroom door. I wasn't expecting my mother-in –law to be in my bloody bedroom."

Nick laughs and says "I must have been asleep face down and naked and when the door slammed I sat up saw Mum tried to cover my crotch had to quickly grab the sheet" Alex cries laughing "Well I seemed to have come out of this looking like the golden child compared to you lot. Disgraceful bunch you are." Stevie says "Oh yes thanks Tess, Bryce saw the photos!"

Tess bites her lip and says "Oh Stevie I'm so sorry what did he say?" Stevie says "It's not what he says it's how he says it. Like we had all the niceties, Good morning how are you? Fine and you? Great you know and then I twigged and said. "Bryce you've seen them haven't you?" And he grinned and said "Yes all the wine bottles I've put them in the recycling bin. Crafty old bugger just enjoys watching me squirm."

Tess says "I thought you liked him Stevie?"Stevie chuckles and says "Oh I love him Tess he reminds me of Alex when he does stuff like that. Just plays cat and mouse with me. Well at least he had the decency to put them in the sideboard for me. I was so embarrassed and he said I have nothing to be ashamed off, they were tastefully done. I was beautiful, they were a perfect present for Alex and that Alex was a lucky man." Alex laughs and says "Stevie he was flirting with you!"

Stevie grins and says "Alex he does it all the time! Always has, even when you're there. I can see why he never had trouble finding women he's silky smooth." Tess and Nick laugh. Alex says "Stevie does it bother you that he flirts with you?" She grins and says "No not at all, he's not sleazy Alex that would bother me. He's always charming and respectful and funny."

Alex says "More coffee?' Everyone says "Yes."Nick says "We'll just wait to say Hello to the children and we'll get moving the rains stopped so we check out the farm." A short time later the noise level rises and they know Liz, Bryce and the children are nearby. Greetings are given and hugs all round.


	72. Chapter 72

Georgia is sitting on Bryce's knee , Jake is with Tess and Bull is standing with his arm around Stevie's shoulder. Bull says "Did you have a nice time with Dad last night Mum?"She hugs him and smiles and says "Yes I did Xander he made me laugh lots. Aunty Tess and Uncle Nick were here too and we had some wine and told funny stories."Bull looks pleased.

Georgia scrambles around to face Bryce and says "Grandpa do you like shopping?" Bryce smiles and says. "Yes I do Georgia why do you ask?"Georgia holds his face in her hands and says "We went shopping yesterday but I was naughty and Mummy wouldn't buy me my pink boots. I thought you and Grandma and me could go shopping together."Bryce smiles broadly.

Stevie scolds "Georgia Clare Ryan!"Georgia turns to look at her Mother. Stevie continues. "Don't you dare ask Grandpa or Grandma to buy you anything. It's bad manners to ask for money or gifts." Georgia's chin trembles and her eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry Mummy."She says and bursts into tears. Everyone at the table wants to cry with her. Bryce hugs her and she sobs.

Bryce looks at Stevie and says. "How much were they?"Stevie says "Bryce do not even go there. She has to learn she can't always have what she wants I won't have her manipulating people. I want the children to be happy to see you and Liz because you're their grandparents not because they think you're going to buy them something or give them money. The reason she didn't get them yesterday was because she was disrespectful to Alex and then she threw a tantrum."

Stevie stands and takes Georgia still sobbing from Bryce and moves away and speaks to her wiping the little girls face Stevie says " Bub I'm sorry I growled at you and made you cry but please don't ask Grandma or Grandpa for money Ok?" Georgia nods . Stevie hugs her and kisses her. Georgia wraps her arms around her Mother's neck. Stevie sits on the floor and softly sings

Georgia, Georgia,  
>The whole day through<br>Just an old sweet song  
>Keeps Georgia on my mind<p>

I'm say Georgia  
>Georgia<br>A song of you  
>Comes as sweet and clear<br>As moonlight through the pines

Other arms reach out to me  
>Other eyes smile tenderly<br>Still in peaceful dreams I see  
>The road leads back to you.<p>

Bryce says " Alex is Stevie singing?" Alex grins and says "Yeah she does it when Georgia is really upset." Liz has noticed too and says " It sounds familiar Alex what song is it." Nick says " Georgia on my mind by Ray Charles." Tess grins and says "Lovely isn't it." Alex says " It's Stevie's favourite song and since George was a baby when she was upset we'd sing it too her, works a treat." He laughs and says " Actually it works better when Stevie does it." They all laugh.  
>Stevie finishes the song and says " I love you so very much Georgia." Georgia grins and says" I love you too Mummy." Stevie says. "Come on Bub let's go and see Grandma and Grandpa. Stevie stands and lifts Georgia into her arms and walks back to the group. Stevie places Georgia back onto Bryce's lap the little girl wraps her arms around his neck and whispers " I love you Grandpa." He grins and without thought says " I love you too Georgia." Alex smiles.<p>

As Stevie sits Bull moves over to her and whispers." Are you alright Mum?' She smiles and whispers " No I'm not. I can't remember the last time I got a really big hug off you." He laughs and slides onto her knee reaches up and hugs her tightly and whispers " I love you Mum." She giggles and says " Yeah I know you do but I love you more." He laughs loudly and says. "That's what Dad said."

Nick asks " Mum how long are you up for this time?' Liz smiles and replies " Just three nights we thought we'd stay here tonight then come on to Drover's and then on to Wilgul. Is that alright?" Tess grins and say " That's great the girls will be so excited." Nick says " Actually Mum can you go to Wilgul first? Sally is bringing Harrison up the day after tomorrow so you can see him too." Liz smiles broadly and says " Nick that would be wonderful. Tess is that still alright?' Tess answers "Yes fantastic I was thinking it was next week but that's even better. So we'll see you then." Tess and Nick hug everyone and leave to go home.

Alex says " Stevie I really should go and have a look around the farm now the rains stopped. What are you doing?" She says " Alex your Mum and Dad are visiting can't that wait?" Bryce smiles as he listens and watches them. Georgia is playing on the floor, Jake is happily chatting to Liz and Bull is reading nearby.

Alex grins at her as he moves towards her and says " I'd really like some company Beautiful." She chuckles and says " It's freezing out there Alex." He smiles and says " I'll make it worth your while." She giggles and says. "Promises promises." They both laugh. Bryce says. " Stevie if you drag out the colouring books and some puzzles or games we'll watch the children if you want to go with Alex." Alex quips "Thanks Bryce." Stevie grins and says " It's a bloody conspiracy everyone wants me out in the cold! Yesterday it was Moira today it's Bryce."

Liz smiles and says " Stevie if you don't mind me in your kitchen while you're out with Alex we could do some cooking for dinner and perhaps the children and I could cook some biscuits or scones too." Alex smiles and says " Your vegetable soup would be nice Mum." Bull says " Grandma do you know how to make golden syrup dumplings they're my favourite."

Liz smiles and says " I do Bull! They used to be your Dad's favourite when he was little ." Stevie quips. "Still are! Does that mean you've never grown up Alex?" Alex grins and says " You're on thin ice Cowgirl!" She pulls a face at him and says " I haven't said I'd help you yet!" He walks over picks her up throws her over his shoulder and says " Bye everyone be good for Grandma and Grandpa." Stevie is giggling and says " Alex put me down." " No" " Alex" "No" "Alex!" she giggles.

Jake and Bull roll around laughing and Liz and Bryce laugh too but more because of the reaction of the grandchildren. Georgia says. "My Daddy's a funny boy isn't he Grandpa." Bryce chuckles and says " Yes he is Georgia." Liz says " Does Daddy pick Mummy up like that much?" Jake giggles and says " Yes all the time if she's being silly or if she's teasing Dad." Bull says " He picks her up a lot when he kisses her too." Bryce grins. Liz inquires. " He picks her up when he kisses her?"

Jake says " Yes he kisses her all the time doesn't he Bull." Bull nods and says." Yes he has to kiss her because she smiles at him."Liz says " I don't understand." Bull giggles and says " Grandma when Grandpa smiles at you don't you want to kiss him?" Liz chuckles. Bull continues " Dad says when Mum smiles at him he just has to kiss her and sometimes he gets carried away so he kisses her lots because he loves her so much and because she's little his back gets sore from leaning down so he picks her up, problem solved." Liz and Bryce both laugh and the children laugh too.

In the Gungellan Doctors surgery a conversation begins. " Janet can you ring Alex Ryan and let him know his results are back and make an appointment for him for first thing in morning."

On Kilarney the phone rings Bryce rises and answers " Hello Kilarney Bryce speaking. Yes it is. No he's out at the moment. Can I take a message? Yes I'm his Father. Yes, Yes, 9am Yes I will Thank you Good Bye. Liz walks from the kitchen " Bryce was that the phone?' Bryce replies. " Yes it was! Just one of those telemarketers." Liz says " Oh would you like to come and help with the children?" He smiles and walks into the kitchen.


	73. Chapter 73

Stevie and Alex drive around various areas of the farm and checking for rain and flood damage. They're thrilled to see all the dams are filling and the creeks and the river are flowing again. "Alex stop there's a cow down over there." Alex follows Stevie gaze and turns the Ute towards the downed animal, as they pull up they see there's is a small calf nearby.

Walking towards the cow it's obvious it's already dead and the calf looks dehydrated. Quickly they catch it and as Alex moves back towards the Ute "Arggggg" He yells and begins to limp then puts the calf down." What's wrong Alex?" Stevie says turning from dropping the tailgate. "I've twisted my ankle." Stevie grabs the calf and puts it into the back and secures it. Returning to Alex she encourages him to stand and says "Can you put weight on it." He shakes his head. "Lean on me and sit in the passenger side."

She helps him to sit then gently removes his boot then says. "Oh Alex this is bad you may have broken something look at the swelling already." He protests "No it's not broken I can move my toes with minimal pain it's just sprained." Stevie continues to inspect his foot and ankle and then asks "Alex why do you have the dressing on your ankle?" He looks at her and says "I scratched it." She looks puzzled and says "When?" "The other day come on let's get this calf back to the sheds." He offers a little too quickly. Stevie removes the dressing revealing two stiches and a wound. "Alex that's not a scratch! What's going on?" He looks uncomfortable and says "Nothing Stevie can we just go home." She looks at him and says "You're lying Alex talk to me."

He inhales deeply then says "You know I went to the Doctor the other day." Stevie replies "Yes after Bull hit you." Alex continues "Well I had to strip off my lower half so the Doctor could check the bruising and she found a spot on my ankle that she didn't like the look of." Stevie looks shocked and asks "So she cut it out?" He inhales and says "Yes she did." "Is it all ok now Alex?"

"I don't know Stevie they sent it away and will ring when they have the results." The colour has drained form Stevie's face. Alex pulls himself to stand and says. "Come here." She moves into his embrace and neither speaks knowing this could mean everything or nothing. Alex moves her back so he can look at her and says "It'll be alright Beautiful." Her eyes are glassy but she smiles and nods. He hugs her again and says "Come on I think I need some ice on this ankle."

The children are excited when they hear Stevie and Alex coming in the back door but stop when they see that Daddy is hurt. "Grandma Daddy's hurt." Jake yells as he runs into the kitchen. Liz wipes her hands and follows Jake and Bryce grabs Georgia from the bench where she's been sitting to help Grandpa. "Oh Alex what have you done?" Liz asks as she hurries towards him. "It's just a sprain Mum I twisted it carrying a calf."

Stevie has helped him to sit and disappears into the kitchen returning with an ice pack. As she applies in to his foot he fends off a million and one questions from their children. Jake says "Will you need a walking stick Dad?" Alex grins and says "I don't know mate." Bull says "Well looks like I'm gunna have to help Mum!" Georgia climbs onto his lap kisses his face and says "Does that feel better Daddy." He chuckles and says "Yes Kitten that makes everything better."

Stevie ices his ankle for a while then removes it, and says. "Alex maybe I should take you in and get this checked out." He smiles at her and says "Can I have dinner first?" "And what if it's broken and you need to have surgery and you've eaten." She offers. He laughs and says "Well it'll be no good if I die of hunger before you get me there." She doesn't smile. He notices, stands and says "Come here!"

She moves into his embrace he holds her tightly. Liz is a little confused by Stevie's reaction it is only a sprained ankle after all. Bryce watches her and realizes this isn't about the sprained ankle something more serious is wrong. Bryce says "Ok Liz how about the children and I help set up for dinner." Liz agrees and the children follow her into the kitchen. Bryce holds back a little and says "Alex the Doctors office rang you have an appointment at 9 am in the morning." Stevie glances up at Alex's face and he looks at her and hugs her tightly and whispers "It'll be alright Beautiful." Bryce notices but doesn't ask and quickly enters the kitchen to help Liz with dinner.

"Oh Mum that was excellent soup. Thank you." Alex says. Stevie agrees although she's hardly touched hers. Bull grins and says "Grandma made golden syrup dumplings Dad!" Alex chuckles and says "Bull you know she made them all for me!" Bull laughs and says. "No she made them for me." Liz smiles and says "I made enough for everyone." Stevie stands excuses herself and leaves the room. Alex watches her thoughtfully. Bryce stands, looks at Alex, nods and makes an excuse to leave the room. He finds her on the veranda.

"Stevie it's freezing out here wont you come back inside." Bryce drawls. She doesn't move or respond initially. He grabs two coats from the stand and closes the door moving outside. He puts a coat on himself and walks to her and places the coat around her shoulders. "Thank you." She says and he can hear by her voice she's upset. He waits patiently. Directly without turning to face him she says. "Alex went to the Doctor a few days ago because Bull punched him in the groin." Bryce is trying to think what is so serious about that and why would he need test results." He remains quiet and waits for her to speak.

"The Doctor removed a spot from his ankle and sent it away for analysis. It's the same ankle .We get the results tomorrow. It could be nothing but it could be..." She doesn't finish her sentence and he understands. He moves besides her placing his hand on her shoulder and she turns into his embrace and cries. He holds her and doesn't offer words of hope or try to soothe her. He understands this is her worst nightmare and no words will change that. She cries for quite some time and he's saddened just listening to her. "Let's go for a walk and check on this new calf." Bryce offers. They walk silently towards the shed.


	74. Chapter 74

"Where have the two of you been?' Liz asks as Bryce and Stevie return inside. Before Stevie answers Bryce says "Stevie just showed me the new calf. We'll take the children to have a look in the morning Liz before we go to Wilgul it's very cute." Alex looks at Bryce and then at Stevie and he knows she's upset.

"Righto I might give Stevie a hand with the children." Alex says. Stevie smiles at him and says "Well you won't be much help Alex with your bung foot." He grins and puts his hand on his heart and says "Oh that hurt Cowgirl." She walks over and kisses him and says" I suppose you could read a bedtime story." He pulls her into his lap and whispers. "Would you like one too?" She taps his face and says "Behave Alex."

Bryce says "Liz we could put the children to bed couldn't we?" Liz smiles and says "Yes that might be fun. Who wants Grandpa to read a story?" Jake and Bull shout "Yeah!" And Georgia says the same thing a second later as she copies her brothers. Stevie says. "Are you sure?" Bryce says "Well we came to spend time with our grandchildren so yes we're sure."

Stevie moves to stand up but Alex firms his grip around her. So she stays put as Liz and Bryce take the children upstairs. Alex holds her tightly and she rests her head on his chest. He kisses her head with little kisses. He states "You've been crying." She sits back and looks at him and says "I tried really hard not to." He smiles and kisses her lips softly. "You're thinking the worst and that's not good. We need to be really positive Stevie it could be nothing at all. It wasn't sore and I didn't notice any change."

She looks at him and says" But it's the same ankle you sprained and it swelled so quickly." Alex chuckles and says "Stevie I'm not a little fella so when I twist an ankle there's a hell of a lot of me twisting on it. The ankle had nothing to do with the spot. It was just a coincidence that's all Ok?" She smiles and he kisses her very softly. "Would you like a beer Alex?" She asks after awhile. He smiles and says "Better still let's share a bottle of red."

Liz and Bryce return downstairs. Bryce grins as Stevie is still sitting in Alex's lap and Alex and Stevie are about to open a second bottle of red wine. Bryce quips. "Alex you do know wine is supposed to be left to breath before you drink it!" Alex chuckles and says "Yes Bryce but sometimes it just goes down too well to wait." Liz offers. "The children are all asleep they were very tired." Stevie moves to stand up and Alex holds her tightly and says "Oi where do you think you're going?"

She giggles and says "I don't think it's appropriate when we've got visitors Alex!" Alex quips "They're not visitors; they're just my Mum and Dad." Bryce smiles broadly thinking to himself that's the closest Alex has ever come to calling him Dad. Bryce drawls "Can we join you for a wine?" Stevie moves off Alex's lap and says "Yes of course you can Bryce. I'll get two more glasses." As she moves off Alex calls after her "Hey Beautiful grab another bottle of red too."

"How's your foot Alex?" Liz asks. He smiles and says. "I'm full of wine Mum can't feel a thing." She smiles and says "You'd best be careful going up those stairs later on." He chuckles and says "Don't worry Stevie will sort me out." Stevie returns and pours Liz and Bryce a glass of wine and refills Alex's glass and her own. She is about to sit when Alex says "Don't leave me over here on my own Cowgirl!"

She giggles and says "I'm not sitting on your lap Alex." "Why are you scared?" He quips before he thinks. Bryce chuckles, Liz says" Alex!" but Stevie giggles and says. "Just hobble over here and we can sit on the couch together." He stands and moves over beside her, draping his arm around her shoulder and lifting his leg up onto the stool in front of them.

Stevie smiles and says "There are ya right now, ya big baby?" He pulls her in closer and kisses her and says "I'm hurt Cowgirl you have to take care of me." She grins and says "You're going to milk this for all its worth aren't you?" He laughs and says "Yes Maam." They all laugh.

"Alex Ryan." The doctor calls. Alex and Stevie follow. "What have you been doing to yourself Alex?" The Doctor asks. Alex replies "Just twisted my ankle carrying a calf yesterday." "Let's have a look. Jump up on the table." After thoroughly examining Alex ankle's the Doctor straps it and advises Alex to get crutches on the way out." Stevie is beside herself waiting for the results. "Now Alex how's your groin?" He laughs and says "Its fine thanks." Stevie flicks him. He glances at her then replies. "Fine thanks Doc only a little bit of bruising left."

The Doctor says "No swelling?" Stevie bites her lip when Alex glances at her then replies "No all good." The Doctor nods and says "Good. Now your results Alex." Alex feels his heart beat quicken beside him Stevie's does the same. Alex reaches and takes Stevie's hand he feels it begin to tremble. "The results have come back and it was actually a Basal cell skin cancer." Stevie inhales and squeezes Alex hand. The Doctor continues" But it was very small and we took a large area around it and at this point it looks good. I'd like you to visit a skin specialist in Adelaide just to check a few of the other spots but other than that I think everything is fine." Stevie exhales.

Outside half an hour later Alex has a set of crutches. "Stevie come here." He says. She moves into his embrace he holds her tightly. They stand hugging for a moment and Stevie says"Let's go and have a coffee at the truck stop." Alex offers." Or a beer at the pub?" She laughs and says "It's only ten o'clock in the morning Alex!" He looks at her and says "I just thought we'd had a bit of a scare so you might like a beer." She smiles and says "No coffee is fine thanks." They move towards the truck stop.

Sitting and the truck stop Alex's phone rings. "Hello Alex Ryan... Yes we're having a coffee. No everything is fine Bryce. Yes it is. I just have to see a skin specialist in Adelaide. No just as a precaution, yes that's right. She's fine too. Yes I know you did and I appreciate that. Yes I know. Yes she does. Yes it does that's why I try not to let that happen. Yes it's just sprained the Doctor strapped it and I'm on crutches Ok. Oh righto Did he leave a number? Yes thanks ok. Thanks we'll see you later." Stevie looks at him and says "What do you try to not let happen?" Alex grins and says "Bryce said the way you cry made him sad and I said that's why I try to not let it happen." Stevie quips "So I'm a sad crier." Alex says "Pitiful actually." They both laugh. Alex continues " Bryce said Dave called and said he can't make it out this trip but he's going to join us for Christmas and he left a number so we can ring him." Stevie is dissappointed initiallybut it passes quickly Alex is healthy and thats all that matters today.

As Bryce hangs up he turns and Marcus is standing behind him. "Grace wants to know if you'd like a coffee." Bryce replies "Yes that would be nice." They begin to walk back and Marcus asks "What's wrong with Alex?" Bryce says "He sprained his ankle so the Doctor has strapped it and he's on crutches." Marcus stops and says "Why does he need to see a specialist then?" Bryce looks at him and says "Do you normally eavesdrop on private conversations?" Marcus says "No I don't unless it concerns my family." Bryce says "All you need to know is everything is alright. If Alex wants you to know his personal details he'll tell you himself." Bryce walks on.


	75. Chapter 75

Stevie and Alex are home with the children , they've all had dinner and the children are in there Pyjamas and playing on the lounge room floor warmed by the fire when Bull says " Lights down the drive Dad." Alex stands grabs his crutches and hobbles out to the front door. Stevie hears the car pull up and Alex laughing and animated. She continues to play with the children on the floor until a voice says " Hello stranger!" Stevie looks up and her face beams." Kate oh my goodness." Quickly Stevie rises and hugs her friend.

Riley walks in with baby John in his arms and Alex close behind. Riley grins and says " G'day Stevie How are you?" Stevie hugs him and takes John from his arms and says. " Oh Hello gorgeous boy." The children are excited to see Riley and Kate and the baby too. Stevie says " Kate you looking very round." Kate laughs and says " Yes and I'm going to get a lot rounder but I'll tell you about that later. Look at these children my word you've all grown since we saw you last." After half an hour or so Alex says " Righto I think it's bedtime for some." Bull says " Dad are we still going for our ride in the morning?" Alex looks at Stevie and she says " Bull Dad can't ride at the moment." The little boy looks very sad and Riley says " You could take him Stevie!" Stevie looks at Riley as he grins at her and says " Yes I could and Uncle Riley could come too!" He shakes his head and says " Thanks Stevie I'd love to go riding early on a cold morning." Stevie grins and says " Yes Riley I'm sure we can find a coat and some gloves for you."

Later when the children are asleep and baby John is too they sit and chat and catch up on what's going on. Riley says " We're on our way thought to the property we bought in Queensland and we thought we'd better come this way or you'd never forgive us. Stevie smiles and says " You're right we wouldn't have. How long are you here for?" Kate says " About ten days if that's ok?' Alex grins and says " Ok it's fantastic. So Kate how far are you?" Kate grins and says " Just over three months." Alex looks at her and says " Bloody hell your huge." Riley laughs and says " Yes she is but there's two in there!" Stevie giggles and says " Twins oh my goodness Kate you are going to have your hands full." Kate laughs and says " It's ok Stevie I'm Italian my Mum or Nona will take care of us." The four chatter on for a few more hours then head off to bed."

" Mummy wake up it's time to go! Mummy!" Bull and Jake call. Alex says " Bull! Jake go and find Uncle Riley and I'll wake Mum up." Jake laughs and says " Dad it's Uncle Rirey not Riley!" Alex chuckles and says " Righto mate you get Uncle Rirey and I'll get Mum moving." The boys run off excited to be going riding. Alex leans over Stevie and kisses her and says " Good morning Beautiful." She inhales deeply stretches and yawns and opens one eye and says " Oh Alex it's cold out there." He cuddles her and says " I know and I'll have a nice hot bath waiting for you when you get back."

She looks at him and says " Promise." He grins and kisses her again she wraps her arms around his neck and responds. Bull and Jake are back beside their bed. "Mum Uncle Rirey's here." Alex releases his kiss and Stevie says " Alex don't move I need to pull the sheet up " He chuckles and whispers " Are you right now ?" " Yes." She replies. Moving back Riley is grinning leaning in their doorway. " Horses are all saddled ready to go all we need is you Stevie!" She grins and says " Just give me a minute and I'll be there." Riley laughs and says " Come on boys will bring Mum's horse to the door." As she climbs out of bed she complains about the cold. Quickly she dresses in her warmest clothes then moves back over to Alex. She leans down and kisses him and says " A hot bath Alex you owe me big time. We'll be about an hour." He reaches for her and kisses her and she responds. " You're making this very difficult for me Alex." He chuckles and says " More of that when you get back. She giggles and walks outside to the waiting horses.

An hour later Alex has showered and dressed and hears Georgia in her room. Opening the door he says "Good Morning Kitten." She grins and runs over to him and says. "Good morning Daddy where's Mummy?' He smiles at her and says " She's out riding with Bull, Jake and Uncle Rirey." Georgia looks sad and says " Why didn't Mummy take me? I've been a good girl."

Thinking quickly Alex picks her up and says "Well Mummy needed someone to take care of me because I've got a sore foot." Georgia hugs his neck and says "I can do that Daddy cause I'm a big girl now." Alex smiles at her and says " I know! Guess what I've got a surprise for you, but you have to get your clothes out and I'll be back in a minute to help you." He places her on the floor and she scurries off to get her clothes out.

A minute later he's back and has a bag in his hand. Georgia has already put her jeans on but is having trouble with her shirt. Alex places the bag on the bed and helps her with her shirt and then her jumper. He delights in being around her, she's a mini version of her Mother. She has her Mother's eyes, smile, giggle, temper and beautiful auburn curls even her mannerisms are the same. He picks her up and sits her on the bed and hands her the bag. Excitedly she opens it and looks at him and says " Oh Daddy they're my pink boots." She stands up and wraps her arms around his neck and says " Thank you Daddy can I wear them now?" He nods and says " You sure can but we need to put some socks on first.

She jumps down and runs to her draw and grabs some socks and racing back jumps up onto the bed. Together they fit the socks and new boots and head downstairs. Alex is in the kitchen and Georgia is sitting at the table colouring in waiting for her breakfast. Kate joins them with John and Alex hobbles into the walk in pantry and brings out the high chair. "There ya go Kate pop him in there." Kate smiles and says "Thanks Alex. What time did Steve and Riley head out?" Alex replies. "They should be back soon they've been gone for a little over an hour." Georgia jumps down from the table and walks quickly over to stand beside Kate and says " Aunty Kate I've got new boots my Daddy gave them to me." Kate squats down and looks at Georgia in her new boots and says " Oh my goodness Georgia they are the most beautiful boots I have ever seen!" Georgia smiles broadly. Kate asks " Do you think they'd fit me George?" Georgia laughs and says " Aunty Kate they're little girl boots not big Mummy boots." Kate and Alex laugh and Alex says " Big Mummy would you like some coffee?." Kate laughs and says " Yes thanks."

Down in the stables the four have just fed and watered their horses and are heading back up to the house. Jake says "Uncle Rirey did you have fun?" Riley picks the little boy up and says "That was the best time I've had in long time Jake." Jake hugs him and says. "We miss you." Stevie smiles at Riley when he says "Yeah Aunty Kate and I miss all of you too mate." Riley puts Jake back on the ground and the little boy holds his hand as they move along Riley feels another hand and he looks down Bull has taken his other hand. Riley smiles.

"Mummy!" Georgia calls as Stevie moves into the kitchen. Stevie picks her up and hugs her and kisses her and says "Good Morning Bub." Georgia says "Mummy your hands and face are cold." Stevie laughs and says "All of me is cold Bub." She bends to let Georgia down and stands back up. Georgia says" Mummy look I've got new boots!" Stevie glances at Alex and he smiles. Stevie bobs down and says" Oh Bub they're just like the ones we saw the other day, they're beautiful." Georgia grins and says " I've been a good girl Mummy. I looked after Daddy for you because he's got a sore foot." Stevie smiles at her little girl and says. "I'm sure you took very good care of him,did you give him lots of kisses and cuddles?"

Georgia nods and smiles. Stevie says "Thank you Bub I'm glad you could do that for me." Georgia runs back over to her colouring books and Stevie stands up, Alex has his arms out and she moves into them. "How'd ya go?" Stevie smiles and says "It was beautiful out there this morning but icy. I'm frozen to the bone Alex." He hugs her and says "Breakfast is ready so we'll eat and then I'll run a bath for you." Stevie smiles at him and says quietly. " The new boots are nice Daddy" He grins and whispers " She was upset because you left her behind. So I told her you needed someone to look after me." Stevie chuckles and says " Any excuse to spoil her Alex." He hugs her and says " Guilty as charged. I love spoling my girls all of them." She hugs him tightly.

The noise level has risen considerably as the boys excitedly tell Alex about their ride with Mum and Uncle Rirey. Rhonda moves into the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate for the four. "Oh thank you so much Rhonda." Stevie says as she wraps her hands around the hot mug. "You're very welcome Stevie." Rhonda replies. Riley moves over to Rhonda and hugs her and says. "G'day Rhonda how are you?" She chuckles and says "Oh Riley I'm very good thank you. I've made pancakes for you!" He laughs and says "You remembered!"

She laughs and says "You were my best customer for pancakes. I often wondered how many you'd eat before you burst." He laughs loudly and says "Yeah but Patrick could eat a lot too so I never got to eat until I couldn't eat any more." Rhonda chuckles and says "Bull and Jake love them too so today's not your day either." They all laugh.

Alex says "I've rung Tess, Jodie and Grace and they're all coming over for lunch today. We thought as you're pregnant Kate and John's so little they can all come to you. If it's warmer tomorrow you can venture out." Kate grins and says "Thank you Alex that's very thoughtful of you." Jake pipes up and says "We have to look after you Aunty Kate because you've got a bubby in your tummy." Stevie grins and says " Jake! Aunty Kate has two bubbies in her tummy." Jake looks puzzled and says "Uncle Rireys' clever if he put two in there isn't he!" Kate blushes and everyone else tries not to laugh. Stevie says "Yes he's very clever."

Alex whispers "Where'd that come from?" Stevie chuckles and says "I have no idea Alex I didn't tell him that." Alex says "Righto Bull, Jake and Georgia go and wash your hands ready for breakfast. As they leave Stevie says "I'm so sorry Kate I have no idea where he's learnt about Riley putting the baby in there?" Riley laughs and says "Stevie he lives on a farm every day they see animals mating he's just figured out that you need a Mum and a Dad. I'm the logical choice." Alex laughs and says "Kate the look on your face I almost laughed out loud." Kate laughs and says "I was thinking how sweet he was saying that I need to be looked after and then wham. I wasn't expecting him to say that." They all laugh.

Stevie heads out to the kitchen and says "Rhonda can I help at all?" Rhonda smiles and says "No I'm all organized thanks Stevie, Alex has helped me this morning." Stevie smiles and says "Did Alex let you know about everyone coming for lunch?' Rhonda says "Yes he did. I thought I'd just do casseroles, soup and bake some fresh rolls as it's so cold today is that alright?" Stevie replies "Perfect I'll come and help but I'll have a shower first. Would you like to join us for breakfast Rhonda?" Rhonda smiles and says "That would be lovely thank you." Stevie opens the kitchen door and calls the boys and Riley to help. Everyone carries something out and even Georgia brings the cutlery. Rhonda smiles watching the little girl helping and thinks Harry Ryan would never have allowed any of the family to help the kitchen hand and yet Alex, Stevie and the children always ask if she needs a hand. It makes her feel like she is a part of the family and it makes her job so much more enjoyable and rewarding.


	76. Chapter 76

Later in the morning Stevie has had a lovely hot bath, helped Rhonda in the kitchen and is lying by the fire with the children when Alex hobbles into the room. He stands watching them and smiles.

Bull says "Dad do you want to build some Lego with me?"

Alex leans his crutches up against the wall and lowers himself onto the floor and builds with Bull for a little while then he lays down on his stomach and watches Jake with his puzzle.

Georgia stands and walks over and plonks herself onto his back and lays the length of him with her arms around his neck. Stevie is lying on her stomach reading a magazine her curls loose around her face she's dressed in her track pants, a long sleeved t-shirt and her ugg boots. Alex's gaze falls onto her and he smiles.

Georgia has moved over to play Lego.

Stevie glances up at her little girl and smiles at her, Georgia runs over and lies down in front of Stevie and says "Mummy are you nice and warm now?'

Stevie leans forward and kisses her and says "Almost but I think if you gave me one of your beautiful big hugs that would warm me up much quicker."

Georgia smiles and stands up. Stevie rolls onto her back and Georgia reaches down and hugs her Mother tightly they lay together for awhile and Alex can hear them chattering away to each other.

He smiles watching them.

Georgia tells Stevie "I love you Mummy because you're pretty and you ride horses fast."

Stevie smiles at her and says "I love you Bub because you are very sweet and you give the best hugs in the whole world."

Georgia says "Mummy are you warm now?'

Stevie hugs her and says "Yes your hugs made me lovely and warm."

Georgia stands and moves back over to play Lego with Bull.

Alex slides over to Stevie who is still lying on her back he raises himself onto his forearm and leans over her and kisses her very softly, then raises himself up and looks at her.

She smiles at him and says "Don't you love lazy days by the fire."

He smiles and says "Yeah the children love it too don't they just us lying around quietly enjoying each other's company."

He reaches to kiss her again this time she wraps her arms around his neck.

He kisses her softly, sweetly, gently then looks at her and says "God I love you."

She smiles and says. "I love you too. Days like this I have to pinch myself because I'm so happy that I think I must be dreaming."

She pulls him down and kisses him softly but holds the kiss and moves her arms across his back. He moves his hand under the back of her head and pulls her into his kiss. Neither wants the kiss to stop.

Alex lifts his lips from hers and then reaches back and kisses her very, very, softly twice then moves to sit up.

"I was wondering when you'd come up for air." Riley quips.

Alex laughs and says "Sorry mate we didn't realize you were there."

Riley laughs and says "I figured it was a normal occurrence because the kids took no notice."

Stevie laughs and says "We rarely get to laze around like this so it's a real treat for all of us."

Alex says "Where's Kate?"

Riley replies "She put John down for a snooze and thought she'd have one herself before everyone arrives."

Riley slides onto the floor and leans back against the couch. "It makes a nice change doesn't it sitting by the fire instead of rushing around outside in the cold."

Alex says "Yeah especially for the children usually they're either being dragged around on a horse in a Ute or Moira's got them."

Riley says. "Thanks for dragging me out for a ride this morning Stevie even though it was freezing it was beautiful."

Stevie smiles and says "The boys loved having you along for the ride."

Riley grins and says "They're both top little riders aren't they?'

Alex smiles and says "Well think about it Riley! Bull's seven and he's been on horses almost every day since her was six months old and Jakes six so for five and half years he's been riding."

Riley says "They're both almost ready for new ponies aren't they?"

Stevie says "Yes they are, we've got them already so we'll introduce them when the weather warms up."

Georgia stands up and walks over to Riley and sits down in his lap.

Alex laughs and says "Kitten you're supposed to ask if you can sit on Uncle Riley."

Georgia looks at him and says "Daddy its Rirey not Riley."

They all laugh.

Jake jumps up and runs to the front door and yells " Dad! Uncle Nick and Aunty Tess are here."

Georgia stands up excited that they have more visitors. A cold chill blows through the house as they enter and then close the door Belle and Clare run in and hug Stevie and Alex.

Nick appears around the corner and Georgia's face lights up.

"Uncle Nick!" She calls as she runs towards him.

Nick grins as the little girl throws herself into his outstretched arms, hugging him tightly she kisses his face and says "Hello Uncle Nick."

He smiles and says "Hello Gorgeous."

Georgia smiles and says " Did you come to visit me?'

Nick chuckles and says " I did George just you."

She smiles and hugs him and then remembers her boots.

Holding out her foot she says " Look Uncle Nick I've got new boots."

Nick chuckles and says " They're very pink!"

She smiles and nods. Tess moves over and says " Oh Georgia I love your boots where did you get them from?"

Georgia is loving the attention and says " My Daddy gave them to me."

Tess smiles and says " Well you're a very lucky girl."

Georgia nods and looks at Nick and places her hands on either side of his face and whispers.

" Uncle Nick if Aunty Tess is a good girl you could buy her some pretty boots too."

He smiles and says " Ok I will."

She kisses his face and leans over towards Tess.

Nick lets her go as she wraps herself around Tess.

Alex says "Girls do you remember Uncle Riley?" They both nod and walk over and hug him.

" Hello girls my goodness you've both grown up so much and I think you're both prettier than the last time I saw you."

They Ryan girls giggle and move off to play Lego with Bull.

Riley stands up and shakes Nicks hand and hugs Tess. They all sit back on the floor and chatter.

Directly Marcus, Grace and their girls and Jodie, Matt, Adam and Beth arrive.

The house is full of noise and children play in little pockets throughout the living area. Stevie stands and in the family room puts a DVD on for the older children and they all snuggle up to watch it together.

Walking back into the living room Stevie asks if anyone would like coffee just as Rhonda enters with a huge jug of hot chocolate and mugs. Everyone says yes please and they pass the mugs of steaming hot chocolate and marshmallows' around.

By the time Kate moves downstairs she knows everyone is here as the noise level has risen significantly. With John in her arms she enters the living room and every one greets her with hugs and kisses and amazement at her pregnancy.

Stevie walks into the kitchen and Jodie, Kate, Grace and Tess follow and they work quickly to serve up lunch.

Stevie says "Rhonda would you like to join us again?'

Rhonda smiles and says "Thank you Stevie but I won't I'll keep cleaning up. Now I've put the largest slow cooker on with dinner for you all but I thought you'd probably reheat some dishes from lunch as well. I've also put fresh rolls in the pantry for tonight so whatever you decide to do or depending on who stays you'll have plenty."

Stevie smiles and says "You've thought of everything Rhonda thank you."

Rhonda smiles "Well I thought it's been a while since you've all been together and some red may be consumed and time will disappear."

Tess laughs and says "Rhonda you know us all so well."

Rhonda chuckles and says "I've brought plenty of bottles of red up from the cellar, they're in the pantry."

They girls all laugh and thank her.


	77. Chapter 77

Late in the afternoon the younger children are sleeping, the older children are watching another dvd and the red wine begins to flow. The girls are sitting together discussing babies, children and stock not in any particular order. They begin to reminisce and laughter flows through the house. Tess says. " Hey I forgot to tell you Stevie. Jodie found more of our relatives in Scotland apparently there's a heap of McLeod's that are direct descendants." Stevie says " Oh wow what do you do now?" Jodie chuckles and says " Tess and I are going to Scotland!"

The girls are so excited for them both and ask all sorts of questions. Stevie says " When do you go?" Tess giggles and says " In one week's time." Kate says " Are Nick and Matt going with you?" Tess says " Well no because who'd look after the children?" Stevie and Grace both say " We could watch them how long are you going for?" Jodie says "Ten days but that would also take four of us off the farms."

Kate stands and walks out of the room and returns five minutes later followed by the men. Kate smiles and says " Problem solved. I just asked Riley and he said we'll stay around until you get back and he'll help on Drover's and I can help with the children or supply runs."

Tess says " Really Kate you'd really do that for us?" Riley says " After all that you've all done for us over the years I wouldn't hesitate to help." There is much excitement and Nick gets online to book tickets Alex follows him and says " Nick take the children with you it's the opportunity of a life time." Nick says " Alex that's a lot of money." Alex moves out and calls Marcus in.

Nick walks back into the living room and says. "All booked four adults and five children for next week and five adults and five children for next month." Everyone looks puzzled until Alex says. "Tess and Jodie , Charlotte and crews now and Jaz, Grace, Regan and crews next month they're all McLeod's so we need to get them all there at some point." Marcus says " We've taken the money out of the education fund that we set up. We've got a few years before we'll need that so it's all good."

Alex says " Sorry girls we would have sent you all together but we couldn't have that many off the farms at this time of the year." Tess says "Oh my goodness I can't believe we'll all get to see Scotland and meet the relies." Stevie says "Oh no what about passports?" Jodie says " We're all good." Tess says "So are we." Grace says " Not sure about Regan and Ben but we 're right and so is Jaz. Oh the baby hasn't got one but she can travel on mine can't she?" Stevie says " No she has to have her own Grace.'

Marcus says " It's ok we'll get Bryce onto it I'm sure he'll have connections somewhere to hurry it along." Grace says " I'll just ring Regan and Jaz so they can get themselves sorted too." Kate laughs and says " So do you still need a babysitter." Everyone laughs and Tess says " No we'll have them with us but I think if we can have Riley to keep an eye on things at Drover's that would be brilliant."

The afternoon rolls on with red wine beer , laughter and friends enjoying each other's company when the last car rolls out of the drive way Stevie, Alex and Riley are quite tipsy. Bull, Jake and Georgia are fast asleep and Kate is just finishing feeding John. " Wow that was one of the best days I've had in a long time." Riley says. Kate smiles at him, then looks at Stevie and Alex and says. "We've always said we missed all of you but once we come back and spend the day with you we realize just how much we miss you." Riley has his arm around Kate's shoulder.

Alex is leaning back on the couch with Stevie sitting in between his legs and his arms are around her. " Alex says " Stevie and I know exactly what you mean." Kate rises and says. "I'll just put the baby into bed and I'll be back." Riley excuses himself and heads off to the bathroom.

Alex moves Stevie around so he can kiss her, she teases him with her tongue and he responds and slides his hand under her shirt caressing her breast she breathes deeply then she giggles and whispers." Steady on we've got visitors Cowboy." He chuckles and says " I wonder if I'll ever tire of making love to you?" She laughs and says "God I hope not." He hugs her and kisses her again and she lets him. Riley clears his throat and says. " I can't believe it took the two of you so long to work out you were supposed to be together."

Alex quips " Yes I know everyone has told us that but we're making up for the delay." Stevie giggles and Riley laughs. Kate joins them and they all sit and chat for another hour and Riley and Kate head up to bed. Stevie and Alex sit and finish the last of the wine.

Alex is sitting on the couch when Stevie moves to stand and he pulls her back into his lap, his arms hold her tightly and he kisses her softly, she responds and slides her hands up onto his back, he deepens the kiss and slides his hand under her shirt and releases her bra, moving his hand onto her bare skin he caresses her breast, she teases him with her tongue, he releases his kiss and says " I think we need to take this upstairs Cowgirl."

She stands and slides her hand up her sleeve and pulls the bra strap over and does the same on the other side then removes her bra completely. He chuckles and says " I love how you do that." She grins and tucks it into her pocket then reaches up to kiss him softly. Then moves to walk away but stops and turns back and undoes his shirt.

Standing on tiptoes she reaches up with one hand around his neck to kiss him as he leans forward to accept. She lifts her shirt and presses her bare breasts onto his chest, he moans and moves back and says " Definitely time to take this upstairs." She giggles and begins to walk towards the stairs. Riley walks out from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand but has his back to Stevie and doesn't realize she's even there.

Riley says " Alex I was wondering if you need a hand at all tomorrow?" Alex replies " Yeah we can always use and extra pair of hands mate we've got a couple of horses that need shoeing." Alex is watching Stevie as she gestures she's going upstairs. As she is about to walk up she turns back to Alex and lifts her shirt. He tries not to smile while Riley says " Oh righto I can do that you've got all the gear I need don't you?" . Alex says "Mate I'm really tired we'll continue this in the morning ok?" Riley nods and Alex moves quickly upstairs.

Inside their room Alex chuckles and whispers " Oh my god Stevie you can't do that too me." She giggles and says " Do what?" He grins and says " You know what I'm talking about you flashed me!" She tries not to smile and says "Didn't you like that Alex ?" Hugging her he whispers. " You're a tease Mrs Ryan but God you're a beautiful tease." She reaches up to kiss him and he slides her shirt gently up over her head she giggles and says." I'm going to get cold Alex."He smiles at her then removes his own shirt and pulls her into his embrace and says " It's ok Beautiful I'll keep you warm."


	78. Chapter 78

A little over a week later Riley and Kate have temporarily moved onto Drover's while the others are in Scotland. Alex has tossed his crutches and is moving well. In the previous week a huge amount of work has been completed so only small jobs will need to be done in the ten days the family are away.

Bull and Jake are on their ponies and Georgia is sitting with Alex as they bring a small mob of sheep up to the sheds Stevie is watching as Bull learns to work one of the dogs. It's a relaxed ride as the mob is small enough that Alex or Stevie could bring them up on their own with one dog but Alex and Stevie like to take the time to teach the boys without pressure.

Bull calls. "Gasket! Away to me! There, Walk up." Alex smiles listening to the little boy as the dog moves as he commands. Alex calls "Stevie do you think our next litter we can choose names that aren't car related." She laughs and says "Why Alex everyone has a Rex, Kip or Timmy, I think Gasket's a great name. " Alex smiles and shakes his head at her. Stevie looks at her watch and says "They'll be there now." Alex replies. "I hope the children travelled well." Stevie adds "Yes it's along flight for all of them."

Finally Tess, Nick, Jodie, Matt and the children are in their cars and on their way to the hotel. It's a twenty minute drive but they'll only be twenty miles from the McLeod family farms. The landscape is spectacular and everyone is very excited at what lies ahead but exhausted so the first thing they want to do is book in rest up before their meeting tomorrow. Tess says "Nick I wonder how we'll understand each other you know with our accents." Nick laughs and says. "Tess their McLeod's you'll just talk farming and beer." She grins at him and says" They're Scottish Nick they probably prefer whisky." He laughs and says "We may end up with hangovers like we've never had before."

Arriving at the hotel they book in unpack and relax. Jodie says "Our rooms are side by side which is brilliant and our balconies join so we can put the children to bed and sit out to chat and we'll still hear them when they wake." Tess grins and says "How was the scenery on the way in?" Matt replies "I've always wanted to visit Scotland I can't believe we're here." Nick asks "How many relies are we meeting tomorrow Jodes?" Jodie replies "I'm not sure exactly I think two families. I wonder if we'll see family resemblances' they're a direct line back to Hamish and his brothers." Tess says "I wish it was tomorrow already." Jodie giggles and says "Me too I don't think I'll sleep tonight."

Kate and Riley have spent a good part of the day feeding out and repairing a broken fence. Kate says "Oh it's so nice to be back Riley." He replies "It's like we never left Kate." John is asleep in the Ute and begins to wake." Riley quips "Good timing mate we're all finished here." Kate adds." Well I'm getting a bit weary Riley I think after I feed John I might start getting dinner ready and then put my feet up." Riley hugs her and says "I'll give you a hand and we'll both put our feet up and maybe have an early night." She smiles and says "Sounds good to me."

Stevie and Alex have penned the sheep, unsaddled the horses and are about to begin clipping hooves when Alex's phone rings. "Hello Alex Ryan Hey Nick how was the flight? Right the children travelled well? Oh good righto yes ok eight hours ok yes I'll tell her she'll love it. No all good so far everything is under control. Righto Bye."

Stevie stands waiting. Alex grins and says" They're at the hotel the scenery is fabulous. Everyone travelled well and they'll video link tomorrow at 4pm which is 10am there. Tess has bought you a cashmere jumper." Stevie smiles and says "She loves to shop!" Alex laughs and replies "So does Jodie so they'll have to buy more suitcases to come back." They both laugh.

Two hours later they've finished the clipping and Jake and Bull are helping move the sheep to a larger pen until they take them back out tomorrow. Jake is standing leaning over the fence herding them through the run and Bull is directing their entry into the next pen Bull works Gasket and everything is going well until one of the wethers jumps hitting Jake full force, knocking him backwards onto the ground. Alex is closest and he runs to see if the little boy is alright. Jake hasn't hurt himself but he's winded. Alex can see the terror on the little boys face as he tries desperately to breathe. Alex is panic stricken on the inside but gentle speaks to his son as he picks him up holding him close and says " It's alright mate you're winded , it's ok ,you'll get your breath in a minute don't panic, it's going to be alright."

Finally Jake draws a rasping breath and another and then he cries. Alex holds him close and kisses his head and says "It's alright mate. It's scary isn't it? "The little boy cries. Stevie has moved beside them and Alex hands Jake to her he wraps his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist she holds him tight kissing him. "Oh Jakey you scared us."

Georgia has begun to cry in sympathy and Alex picks her up. "It's ok Kitten, Jakey's alright. He just got a bit of a scare, don't cry." Bull has closed the gate and moves back towards them unsure of what's happened. "What's going on Dad?" He asks. Alex replies "Jake got knock off the fence and was winded." Bull says "That's scary. What's the matter with George?" Alex answers and winks at Bull "She got a fright seeing Jake crying." Bull nods knowingly.

Jake has stopped crying and Stevie puts him back on the ground Bull walks straight up to him and hugs him and says "Are you ok now Jakey?" Jake nods and wipes the last of the tears off his face with his hand. Georgia moves to get down and runs over to her brothers and joins in the hug. Alex says "Come on that's enough for today lets go inside I'm getting hungry. "

The children run towards the house. Stevie looks at Alex and says "Are you alright?" He nods and says "Yep." "Liar." She grins. He puts his arm around her shoulder and says "Frightened the hell out of me." "I know." She whispers as they walk towards the house.

Both Jodie and Tess have had restless nights full of anticipation at meeting the Scottish McLeod's. Jodie has been in contact by phone this morning to re check their directions. As the two cars pull into the long driveway both couples are taken with the beauty of the place. Lush green hills stretch on for miles and the water is crystal clear as they motor along they pass a loch. Nick pulls the car over and behind them Matt does the same. In the early morning the water is still and the hilly outcrops and beautiful trees are reflecting a mirror image from the water. Tess takes a photo so they can show everyone back home.

Up at the main house there is much excitement as the McLeod's wait for their Australian cousins. They've decided to have morning tea outside as the days are warm and pleasant and because they're will be so many of them. Twenty seven McLeod's of varying ages have gathered and are expectantly waiting. Jock McLeod is almost ninety and is Dougal's grand son , James McLeod is the great grandson of Alistair McLeod, Maeve McLeod is a granddaughter of Rory McLeod and finally Roslyn McLeod is a great granddaughter of Aidan these are the closest links to Jodie and Tess great great grandfather as they as descendants of Hamish's older brothers. An assortment of their families gather nearby and more on en route to this farm.

Pulling up to the house the Australia McLeod's clamber out grabbing gifts and warm jackets as there's a chill in the air. Maeve McLeod is a tall proud woman with dark hair and dark warm eyes and it's easy to see she was once a beauty because even in her eighties she's a good looking woman. She is agile and moves confidently towards the group welcoming them all to Scotland. Quickly she assesses the girl's faces and those of the children and it's obvious they're McLeod's. "Hello I'm Maeve McLeod; welcome to Mains of McLeod's I'm so glad to finally meet you all." Jodie replies "Oh Maeve it's like a dream for us to meet you too." Tess laughs and says "I was worried I wouldn't be able to understand your accent but it's lovely and clear." Maeve laughs and says "You're in my country now you're the ones with the funny accents." They all laugh. Tess introduces Nick and Matt and the children.

Maeve asks them to come with her and they move out the area where the family have gathered. Tess, Jodie, Nick and Matt are amazed at the resemblances' to Tess and Jodie. Tess says "Jodie I always thought you were more like Meg than Dad but I see you in some of this family." Jodie laughs and says "I agree Tess and I see you and Claire." Nick says "Fantastic isn't it that on the other side of the world there are people who look like you." Matt laughs and says "And the mannerisms incredible." They spend a wonderful morning chatting and getting to know some of their relatives. The children enjoy playing with these new cousins and Jock McLeod sits back happily watching it all happen and wondering what his grandfather would have thought about his youngest brothers great, great, grandchildren and great, great , great children finally coming home. The old man smiles.

Maeve speaks to Tess and Jodie and says. "I've just spoken to Roslyn and she's just five minutes away, she's been caught up with a heifer having her first calf." Tess and Jodie stand talking to Maeve and are alerted to Roslyn arrival by children yelling "Aunty Roslyn!" Roslyn smiles and holds her hand up waving. Tess turns towards the approaching woman and passes out.

Nick has spotted Roslyn before Tess and watches Tess's face and sees her fall. "Tess." He says as he runs towards her. Swiftly he reaches down and gently cradles her face. "Tess! Tess can you hear me." Jodie stands by shocked as the new McLeod's are all full of concern. Maeve places her hand on Jodie's arm and says "Are you alright dear you've lost all of your colour." Jodie looks at Maeve and says "Roslyn is the image of our sister Claire."


	79. Chapter 79

Tess regains consciousness and Nick helps her to her feet.

Nick smiles at her and says "Tess you saw Roslyn from a distance she looks like Claire."

Tess looks concerned and says "I saw her wave and that's all I remember."

Maeve moves over to Tess and Nick and says "Are you alright dear?"

Tess smiles and says "Yes I'm sorry Maeve it was just a bit of a shock."

Maeve smiles and says "Yes Jodie showed me the photos of Claire and I can see why you fainted but up close you'll find they're quite different. The little one seems a bit confused you may need to speak to her first dear."

Tess is concerned as she moves over to Jodie and Charlotte "Hey Bom are you alright?'

Charlotte inhales and says "I'm ok what about you. I saw you faint Aunty Tess."

Tess is relieved to realize Charlotte's distress is about Tess and not Roslyn. Tess explains that Roslyn looks very much like Claire and Charlotte understands why Tess was upset by Roslyn's appearance but doesn't feel anything herself.

Roslyn moves towards them and Tess stands smiling and says "Hello Roslyn I'm Tess."

Tess studies Roslyn's face and although she has a striking resemblance to Claire there are obvious differences. Roslyn is slightly shorter; her eyes are lighter and her hair darker and her personality completely different to Claire.

Roslyn is laid back easy going, is quick to laugh and a practical joker. She could drink most men under the table and loves shoes with a passion something which Claire never understood. Tess, Nick, Matt and Jodie find her great fun and once they've gotten past the looks realize how different she is to Claire.

In Australia it's ten am and Moira has taken the children for a run over to Wilgul. Stevie and Alex are waiting for Nick's video call.

In the office Alex is sitting in the chair when Stevie brings in their coffees placing them on the desk Alex pulls her onto his lap. "Moira will be gone for awhile Cowgirl."

She grins at him and says "Nick and Tess will be online soon Alex."

Quickly he kisses her. Sliding her arms around his neck she enjoys his kiss, he pulls her closer wrapping his arms around her then grinning looks at her and says " There ya go just a little pre start for ya."

She giggles and says "Is that the best you can do?"

He smiles broadly and says "Right."

The video link light comes on but Stevie and Alex are otherwise engaged.

Nick whispers to Tess. "How long do you think it will take before they come up for air?"

Tess whispers. "Thirty seconds."

Nick whispers back "No longer."

Stevie teases him with her tongue unseen by the viewers, he pulls her in closer sliding his hand down her back to her side he follows her natural curve his hands spread wide across her buttock he squeezes again all unseen by the watchers.

His senses are on overdrive as his heartbeats a steady rhythm he wants her and she's responded and he knows she wants him too; he slides his hand under her shirt his skin prickles at the touch of her soft, warm skin.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Nick calls loudly.

Stevie sits bolt upright and Alex looks shocked.

"Bloody hell mate you frightened the daylights out of us."

Nick laughs and says." We've been here a while."

Alex grins biting his lip he quips. "Well you could have said something earlier!"

Tess laughs and says "We had a wager on how long you'd take to come up for air!"

Nick laughs and says "We just figured you'd past that so I yelled out."

Stevie has picked up her coffee and is ignoring the conversation due to slight embarrassment.

"So how's the reunion?" Stevie asks eventually.

Nick and Tess exchange glances Alex actually picks up on it and says "What's wrong?'

Stevie has seen it too and asks "Is everything alright?"

Nick Says "Yes everything is great the family are very welcoming. Big whisky drinkers."

Stevie and Alex laugh at that comment but Stevie pushes "Tess spill what's up?'

Tess replies "Roslyn McLeod is the image of Claire."

Nick adds "From a distance you'd swear it was her but up close she's shorter and her eyes are lighter and her hair darker."

Stevie says "Wow! How did you cope with that?'

"I fainted." Tess says.

Stevie quips "Tess you're such a girl sometimes."

They both laugh.

Alex is sitting quietly and Tess says "Alex you'd love the farm land here its green and lush."

He smiles and says "Yes and in a couple of months it'll be white and frozen."

Then asks " How's Charlotte Tess?"

Tess smiles and replies." She's perfect Alex a seasoned traveller and has taken it all in her stride."

Alex smiles.

Stevie asks "Have you got a photo of Roslyn Tess?"

Nick says "We've gone one better she's here to say hello."

Before Stevie or Alex can reply a woman joins them and both are struck by the resemblance to Claire. Its surreal watching her and listening to her speak but both warm to her instantly she's funny and quick witted and quite drunk.

They chat for twenty minutes or so and then the video link breaks and Stevie and Alex are left quietly sitting in the office.

"Wow that was amazing Alex!"

"Hmm it was." Is all he replies?

Stevie looks at him and says "Alex are you alright?"

He pulls her back into his lap and says "Yes I'm fine I was just thinking how much Roslyn looks like Claire and even the tone of her voice is similar but I wasn't attracted to her at all."

Stevie grins and says "Well I must admit I'm glad about that."

He laughs as he reaches to kiss her and says "Now where were we?'

She giggles and says "I think your hand was here and my lips were here."

He chuckles and says "Oh yeah now I remember."

...

Jodie is standing talking quietly to Tess.

"So how are Alex and Stevie?'

Tess replies "Well they were kissing when we first gained the video connection."

Jodie laughs and says "They're bloody hopeless aren't they. You have to wonder what they're like when their alone because we all catch them all the time."

Tess laughs and says "I think it's all the same Jodes. They're as bad as one another."

Jodie laughs and asks "How did the meeting go?"

Tess smiles and says "Great they seemed to genuinely enjoy chatting to Roslyn."

Jodie enquires "So you think Alex was ok with Roslyn being so much like Claire?"

Tess smiles and says " Yes he was great and talked and joked like the Alex we know and love if he'd been upset or bothered that wouldn't have come through I'm sure, Nick thought the same."

Jodie states "Oh good I'm glad. They've had enough upsets they don't need any more."

...

Tess and Jodie have a day out with the younger McLeod woman working on the farm and have an absolute ball the women are tough and hard working with a wicked sense of fun and humour. Jodie and Tess fit right in and by day's end have formed a strong bond with all of them but especially Roslyn.

Nick and Matt have taken care of the children and toured around in Land rovers' with James McLeod who is the great grandson of Alistair McLeod. James is a big man but not quite as tall as Nick with dark red hair with a beard to match, laughing eyes and a quick infectious smile.

Nick takes and instant liking to him as he's knowledgeable about farming and is quite taken with Nick's explanation of Wilgul, Kilarney and Drover's Run. Matt finds him easy company too and the three have a brilliant afternoon with the children on board. James has an easy manner with children and although he sounds a bit gruff at times the children like him as well. Adam has taken to calling him Uncle Jum because when he introduced himself Adam thought he was saying Jum not Jim, so Uncle Jum it is. James likes the little fellow; he's shy but has a great little sense of humour. Claire, Belle, Beth and Charlotte have taken Adam's lead and also call him Uncle Jum.

Grace and Marcus have organized their passports and have video linked to Tess and Jodie and met some of the family.

Grace is quite excited and is surprised at her eagerness to get to Scotland. "I've never wanted to go overseas before Marcus and yet here we are weeks away from the trip of a lifetime and I can't wait. "

He smiles at her and says "You might become a jetsetter Grace."

She smiles broadly and says "What you think I might get the travel bug?"

He nods and she laughs.

"Until we're able to take my horse everywhere I don't think so."

Marcus asks. "Have Regan and Jaz sorted their passports?'

Grace replies "Yes all done."

Marcus asks "So the girls are in bed, dishes are done, have you got any plans Grace?"

She smiles and says "Well I thought a long hot bath might be nice."

He smiles and walks towards the bathroom.

Back at the homestead Tess, Nick, Matt and Jodie are having lunch with the family.

Maeve states "So its home for all of you tomorrow!"

Tess answers "Yes we fly out tomorrow. Thank you so much for having us we've had the best time."

Roslyn asks. "The other girls that are coming are they as much fun as all of you?"

Nick smiles and says "Yes I think they are."

Matt and Jodie agree with Nick.

James says "They've got wee ones too haven't they?"

Jodie answers "Yes Grace and Marcus have four girls and Regan has a son, Ben and Jaz haven't quite gotten around to children yet although they've been married a couple of years now so I'm guessing that will happen soon."

Jock laughs and says "Perhaps they'll have a Scottish conception the nights are cold here and you need to snuggle up."

They all laugh.

Back on Wilgul Jaz and Ben are cuddled up in bed discussing they're trip.

"I've always wanted to visit Scotland." Ben states.

Jaz smiles and says "Well you'd better enjoy it all because who knows how long it will be before we get back there."

Ben asks "Jaz I want to talk to you about starting a family."

She leans back and looks at him and says "Are you ready now?"

He grins and says "Yeah I reckon I am. We've set ourselves up here and our relationships strong."

Jaz kisses him and says "Really Ben are you sure you're ready."

Jaz's heart is beating fast she's so happy. Ben has put the brakes on starting a family because he'd had such a dreadful childhood with an abusive drunken father. Jaz has patiently waited for him to feel comfortable with becoming a father himself.

Ben smiles and says "I'm not my father Jaz so it doesn't mean I'll be like him."

She smiles and says "Ben you're a sweet gentle man and nothing like your father. You'll make a wonderful Daddy."

He smiles broadly and says "Right we'll need to practice."

Jaz laughs and says "Practice! Isn't that what we've been doing for the last few years?"

He grins and pulls her into his embrace and quips "Practice makes perfect."

She hugs him tightly thrilled that she can finally begin a family...


	80. Chapter 80

Sitting in Drover's kitchen Nick, Tess, Matt and Jodie are explaining some of the farming practices from Scotland.

Marcus, Grace, Stevie and Alex listen intently as Tess explains how she'd like to build a huge shed and try using it over the winter to see if the wool clip improves.

Alex speaks first "I don't know Tess; if it was feasible someone else in Australia would have already done it."

Tess urges "We have way too many sheep to shed all of them I'm just talking about our best, and only during the night. Think about the loss of lambs during lambing we could bring them up for a few days and I bet we'd have success."

Grace asks "Tess what will you do with the shed if the idea fails?'

Stevie offers. "That's easy Grace we could use it for sick animals, poddy calves or just storage."

Tess adds "Plus it's extra roofing for water catchment which is always a bonus."

"Waters good but I think Stevie's on the right track on all three properties we've often needed extra shedding for a variety of reasons and we don't have any big enough. Think about when we're shearing and rain threatens how well would it be to have sheds that hold a hundred head or so! You've got my vote Tess." Alex adds

Tess grins as Stevie says " Yes I'm in too."

Matt and Jodie agree as well.

Marcus offers. "If it works we'll look at doing something similar on Kilarney and Wilgul in future agreed?'

They all agree.

...

" Righto let's get to work I want to be back home by two!" Alex calls.

" What's happening at two?' Nick asks.

" We've got a buyer coming to have a look at some of our foals."Alex replies.

" Ok fences ." Tess says.

...

Quickly they get a rhythm going and the stock fences are pulled down by morning smoko.

The group stop and relax having a cup of tea and cake.

Grace is talking on the phone and as she hangs up speaks " I've got to go Keira's sick. Mia thinks it's chicken pox."

Tess says " Well I'm all good I've already had them."

Stevie quips " Yes me too!"

Marcus, Nick and Matt have no idea if they've had them.

Alex offers." I thought it was just little kids that get chicken pox."

Tess laughs and says" Alex remember I got them when Nick and I were separated?"

" Oh Yeah I forgot about that." Alex grins.

Marcus asks " You and Nick were separated? Why?"

Grace heads off to sit with Keira.

" Let us know how she is Grace." Stevie calls after her.

Marcus asks " So why did you separate? No one ever mentioned that before."

Nick looks uncomfortable as Tess explains about Sally turning up pregnant with Harrison and the fights Tess and Nick had and how Tess struggled to deal with it all.

Jodie adds " That all came to a head just before the fashion parade."

Alex quips " And Stevie set my heart racing."

They all laugh when Nick quips. " What do you mean set it racing that's all it ever does."

Stevie looks at Alex and says " But you were just joking we were just mates then Alex."

He looks at her seriously and says " Stevie when you walked out in that grey dress and those heels."

Placing his hand on his heart he says " Wow! Watching your curves and your beautiful legs."

She grins and pushes him. " Alex Ryan you're full of it!"

Nick laughs and says " Stevie he's serious. We were living on Wilgul with Dave and that's all Dave and I heard about for weeks."

Marcus laughs and says. "I'm surprised the two of you ever got together why didn't you ever talk to each other."

Stevie replies " We talked all the time about everything except that."

" You remembered the colour of the dress?"She asks stunned looking at him.

He grins at her and whispers " Engraved in my memory."

Marcus quips " Quick change the subject or he'll start kissing her again."

They all laugh.

...

Nick states " Come on let's get back to it Alex and Stevie have to be gone by lunchtime."

Stevie offers " I can stay it doesn't take two of us to sell a foal."

Alex pretends to be sad and says " What you're going to let me drive all that way on my own Cowgirl?"

She shakes her head and grinning moves towards the work area calling back over her shoulder

" Sometimes you are such a baby Alex."

He watches her walk away, grins and shakes his head then follows her.

...

Stevie and Alex are home showered and waiting on the buyers.

Alex is dressed in Levis and a pale blue shirt and Stevie is in jeans and fitted white blouse they look relaxed.

Bull runs inside and calls " Dad I think the buyers are here!"

Alex smiles and says " Ya ready Stevie."

She smiles inhales and says " Yes are you?'

He kisses her softly then placing his hand on the small of her back he gently guides her towards the door.

...

As Jake and Becky pull into Kilarney memories of an earlier life flood back.

In the back seat their twins are sleeping peacefully and Becky hopes when they wake they won't be grumpy.

As the car pulls up Georgia runs over to Alex and pulls at his jeans.

Looking down he smiles at her and asks. "What's up Kitten?'

Brushing her curls from her face she says " I need a cuddle Daddy."

He reaches down and lifts her up and she wraps her arms around his neck.

Beside him Stevie smiles listening to Georgia this is her latest thing to do when meeting someone new, she heads straight for Alex's arm and if he's not there then she wants Stevie to pick her up.

Stevie doesn't mention it and believes it will pass as quickly as it started.

It's just one of those funny little stages children go through.

...

Moving from the car Jake grins and says " G'Day Alex."

Alex 's smile is huge " G'Day Jake how in the hell are you? It's been a while!"

Becky is smiling listening to them as she exits the car.

Alex is beside her quickly and hugs her warmly and offers " How are you Beck you look great!"

Smiling she replies " I'm fantastic Alex life has finally decided to be kind to me! Now who is this gorgeous girl?"

Alex smiles broadly and announces " This little beauty is my daughter Georgia! Kitten this is my friend Becky would you like to say Hello."

Georgia grins and hold out her hand to Becky and says " Hello I'm Georgia Ryan pleased to meet you."

" Oh Georgia I'm very pleased to meet you too. My names Becky and you are so very cute." Becky says smiling at the little girl.

Georgia swings to point at Stevie and announces " Yes I am and I'm beautiful like my Mummy aren't I Daddy?'

Alex laughs and says " Yes that's right. Beck this is my wife Stevie. Stevie, Beck was a Drover's girl."

Stevie moves towards her as Becky holds out her hand Stevie pushes it to one side and hugs her saying " I'm pleased to finally meet you Becky ,Jodie and Tess have told me all about you helping to save Drover's, I'm an ex Drovers girl myself!"

They both laugh.

...

Jake has moved into the group and Alex says " Jake this is my wife Stevie. Stevie this is Jake Harrison he was Kilarney's overseer until Harry fired him!"

Stevie hugs him too and quips "Pleased to meet you Jake perhaps later we can swap, How mean Harry was to me stories." Jake laughs nervously as he looks at Alex.

Alex laughs loudly and says " Relax Jake, Harry gave Stevie a dreadful time and even though he's gone I don't mind when she rolls out her stories."

Bull and Jake have run around the corner and come to a halt.

Becky laughs and says " These handsome little guys have to be yours Alex!"

The boys introduce themselves to Becky and Jake and then Bull quips" Are you going to let your children out of the car ?"

Jake laughs and says " Beck they're awake. I hope they're in a good mood."

Alex laughs and says " It's alright mate if they're not we're child friendly and we've got a naughty seat."

They all laugh.

...

Alex says " Hey what are you doing here anyway you're a long way from home?"

As Jake lifts his son from the car he answers. " We're here to buy some quarter horses."

Alex laughs and says " You're the buyers.'

Becky helps their little girl from the car Georgia exclaims "Oh Daddy they've got a little girl. Can I get down please?'

Alex smiles and bends to put Georgia down and she runs over to Becky who squats down and says " Georgia Ryan this is Emma Claire Harrison."

George holds out her hand and says " Hello Emma Claire Harrison, I'm Georgia Clare Ryan and I've got new pink boots wanna see them?'

Emma smiles and looks at her Mother and says " Can I Mummy?'

Becky nods and Georgia takes Emma's hand and the two little girls run inside.

Danny is standing with Bull and Jake and Bull turns to Alex and says " Dad can we take Danny down to see the new chickens?'

Alex says " Yes but straight there and straight back ok!"

Bull nods and then taking the younger boys hand they head off to check out the new arrivals.

Becky laughs and says " Well that was easy."

...

Stevie asks " How old are they Becky?'

"Three and a half going on twenty." She replies and they all laugh.

Stevie says " Would you like a drink before we look at the horses?'

They all agree on a drink plus they'll wait for the children.

...

An hour later they've had coffee and caught up on a few years and are walking into the stables as they walk through and then out into the yards.

Jake says " Wow you've got some serious horse flesh here Alex."

Alex smiles and says "We had a great team in the beginning our friend Riley was our overseer and between him , Stevie and myself we began the herd and slowly built it to what it is today."

Becky offers " I love the set up you've got here ."

Alex replies " We built the stable based on the one that Tess and Nick managed in Argentina."

Stevie adds " When I first saw it I thought it was very impressive so we decided we'd build a copy of it."

Alex asks " Do the children ride?'

Jake says " We've just started taking them."

Stevie says " Oh we thought we'd go for a ride."

Alex offers " Would you mind leaving them with Moira for half an hour?"

Becky laughs and says " More to the point would Moira mind having them?'

...

Half an hour later the four ride out with Jake and Bull on their ponies.

Georgia wasn't impressed at being left behind but happily stayed to help Moira with Emma and Danny with encouragement from Stevie.

Tess , Nick , Jodie and Matt are finishing off the yards when Jodie calls " Riders coming!"

They stand trying to figure out who it is.

" It's Stevie , Alex and the boys but who are the other two?" Jodie quizzes.

" Oh My god Jodes." Tess exclaims then continues " It's Becky and Jake."

As the group arrives and dismounts there is much excitement at the reunion.

Stevie is standing beside Alex when he puts his arm around her.

She looks at him and says " Alex you're hot."

" I know Stevie you've told me before."

She reaches up and touches his forehead and frowning says " No I mean feverish hot. Do you feel alright?"

Looking down at her he says " I'm a little tired but other than that I feel alright."

She steps in front of him and begins to unbutton his shirt.

He chuckles and says " Ease up cowgirl we've got company."

As she opens his shirt and replies " And you've got chicken pox!"

The smile drops off his face as he looks at his bare midriff and sees the little blisters already pronounced on his body.

"Oh bloody hell!" He states loudly sounding annoyed.

Nick looks over and sees Alex's bare torso and quips " Hey get a room you two!"

Alex replies. "Oh Ha, Ha, Nick, it's not funny."

Tess says "What's not funny?"

Everyone is looking at Alex when he says "I've got bloody Chicken pox."

They all laugh.

**************************************  
>Later that evening Becky and Jake and their children head over to Drover's for dinner as Tess has invited them to stay.<p>

Stevie and Alex have remained at home as Georgia has Chicken Pox as well and by the time they'd returned home she had a temperature and wasn't very well at all.

Initially Alex isn't happy about missing dinner with Becky and Jake but as night falls he's becoming tireder and his temperature has risen and he's clearly not very well at all.

Stevie has organized the children and read them a story and the three are settled Georgia has had some baby Panadol for her temperature and is sleeping peacefully.

By the time Stevie returns downstairs and tidies up, Alex has fallen asleep on the couch with the TV still on, as the credits to his weekly agricultural show start Stevie sits and begins to watch it.

The show is half way over when Alex stirs and Stevie rises and moves over to him and touches his face she's shocked at how feverish he is.

Standing she walks into the downstairs bathroom to get a cold flannel for his forehead when she hears him retching she runs back into the room and he has vomited all over the couch and himself and is running for the front door.

Quickly she grabs a towel and heads out to find him.

" Oh god Stevie I'm so sorry. I wasn't fast enough." He says sounding very embarrassed.

She squats beside him and wipes his face and begins to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Touching his face she coos " Alex you're sick you don't have to apologize."

He looks at her and says "I'll clean it up Stevie."

She smiles and says " No we're going to take your shirt off and then I'll help you upstairs and you can take a shower and I'll clean up. Alright?'

He nods and begins to take his wet shirt off but quickly leans into the garden and vomits again.

...

Twenty minutes later Stevie has helped Alex upstairs and helped him into the shower.

Leaving him she returns downstairs to clean up the couch and the rug.

Just as she's finishing she hears a very loud bang from upstairs. Ripping off the rubber gloves, she runs taking the stairs two at a time.

" Alex !" She calls.

He doesn't answer.

Opening the door to their room she's shocked to find him sitting on the floor between the ensuite and the bedroom and he's dripping wet.

" Alex what are you doing?" She asks as she quickly kneels beside him.

" I was drying myself and I started to feel dizzy so I started to come in here but thought I'd better sit quickly before I fell." He answers.

Puzzled she asks " Well what was the loud bang I heard?"

He winzes as he touches his back and replies. " My back hitting the door and the door hitting the wall. I'm sorry Stevie."

She hugs him to her and says " Alex you frightened me. I thought you fell over."

" I almost did." He replies." Oh god I think I'm going to be sick again!"

"Stay there!" She orders laying the towel in his lap, he begins to retch again.

Quickly she grabs another flannel, towel and a plastic basin.

Handing the basin to him she wipes his mouth with the flannel and begins to dry his hair and back carefully as she can already see a bruise appearing where he hit the door.

Stevie dries his arms and legs and then rising, brings a glass of water to him.

"My mouth tastes disgusting!" He states.

She's gone, he hears the toilet flush and the tap running and realizes she's rinsing the plastic basin , she returns and hands him his toothbrush, the basin and another glass of water and a fresh towel.

" Here Alex brush your teeth it might feel better." She offers running her hand down his cheek.

He looks at her and says " I 'll stand up and do them at the sink Stevie."

" No Alex I don't want you to fall in the bathroom. I'd never move you on my own. Just do your teeth here and we'll get you into bed Ok?"

He nods and does as he's told.


	81. Chapter 81

Over on Drover's they're having a great time with Becky and Jake reminiscing about past years and people.

Jake offers "Alex's wife seems really nice."

Tess replies " Stevie's the best Jake, she's fun, strong , great with children ,horses and men and takes no crap from Alex or anyone else."

They all laugh when Jake asks "What she stands up to him!"

Nick laughs and answers "I've seen him at his absolute worst and she'll stand toe to toe if it's needed."

Becky laughs and says "I'd love to see that."

Tess says "It's very entertaining but it doesn't happen much these days. He's mellowed and if she's around and he fires she calm's him quickly."

Becky says "They've got a great set up over there."

Everyone agrees.

...

They're discussing all the changes to drover's Run since Becky and Jake left when Becky offers. "Drover's looks brilliant."

Jodie replies "Yeah we've spent a lot of time and money to bring it up to scratch."

"I love how it's all been painted especially the outside it looks fantastic." Becky offers

Tess says "Yeah we love it too. Even the hot water service has been replaced Beck."

They all laugh and joke about cold mornings and cold showers.

"You've improved all the shedding as well and had a big clean up." Becky offers.

Jodie answers. "Yeah it was massive and it took ages to do but now we know where everything is and we don't have to keep running over to Kilarney or Wilgul to borrow equipment it saves so much time."

Jake asks "So you've diversified a lot over the years Nick."

Nick explains about the plan they've been working on with the three farms and how diversification is the key.

When one animal is paying top dollar at the markets another might be poor so they can pick and choose what they sell and when.

...

"Keira's finally asleep!" Marcus sighs as he flops onto the couch.

Grace shifts her leg across his lap and says "Thanks for that I'm buggered."

Turning to face her he asks "Wanna beer?"

Jumping up she taps his knee and says "I thought you'd never asks I'll grab them."

As she walks back into the room the phone begins to ring Grace hands him the beers and answers the phone.

"Wilgul, Grace Turner speaking. Oh Hi Stevie, Yes she's finally settled no, no she didn't. No I don't, Hang on."

Placing her hand over the phone Grace says "Marcus Google Chicken pox in Adults please?"

Marcus rises and grabs the laptop as Grace speaks to Stevie "I'm back Stevie! Stevie are you there? "

Marcus looks concerned and asks "Has she gone Grace?"

Grace says "I can hear noise but I think its Alex being sick she must have gone to help him."

Marcus reads from the page to Grace and she nods.

"Yes I'm here. Marcus says vomiting isn't good, no it isn't , No, yes thats right " Grace announces. "Right yes ok hang on."

"Marcus can you go and give Stevie a hand with Alex?" Grace enquires.

Marcus looks concerned and asks "What's wrong?'

Grace answers 'He keeps vomiting and she wants to take him to the hospital but he's really dizzy and she's afraid he'll fall and she won't be able to get him up."

Marcus grabs his hat and calls "Tell her I'm on my way. And ring Nick."

...

Stevie rings Moira and then the hospital and lets them know she's bringing Alex in.

Initially he protested but he's continued to vomit in the last few hours and he's down to bile now and is having trouble because he keeps coughing.

She's tried to get drinks into him but he keeps vomiting the contents of his stomach back up each time.

She's concerned he'll dehydrate and each time he vomits he's getting weaker and dizzier and she's afraid he'll fall and hurt himself.

After speaking to Grace she's aware vomiting isn't good when you've got chicken pox especially as an adult.

...

A half an hour later Moira opens Stevie's bedroom door and whispers "Stevie."

Stevie rises from sitting on the bed and answers "Oh Moira thank you for coming over."

Moira asks "Have you been able to get him to drink Stevie?'

Stevie looks worried and replies. "No he can't keep anything down. I was giving him tiny pieces of ice but he's asleep now and I don't want to put anything in his mouth in case he chokes.

Moira states "There's a car coming down the drive."

Stevie replies "It will be Marcus I rang him to help me get Alex in the car."

"Right I'll go and let him in." Moira offers and quickly moves downstairs.

...

Stevie is about to open the door when she hears a loud crash from within their room.

"Oh God Alex." She screams seeing him face down on the floor.

Tears stream down her face as she kneels beside him trying to see if he's hurt.

There's blood seeping from a cut on his hand and a chunk of skin off his shoulder.

"Alex! Alex! Can you hear me?'

"Ah Cowgirl my hand hurts!"

"Why did you get out of bed Alex I was just outside the door?"

"I wanted to get a drink, my mouth is dry Stevie."

"Can you sit up?' She asks not wanting to move him.

"I think so." He whispers weakly and moves to sit up

Quickly she grabs a towel, a flannel and the ice from beside the bed.

She wipes his shoulder gently and puts a flannel around his hand, placing some ice on his tongue he rests his head on her lap and passes out.

She cries.

...

"Come in! " She calls shortly after .

As the door opens she sees Marcus, Nick, Matt and Jake.

Her lip quivers and she says "He fell I can't move him."

In a rush they're beside her and together lift him onto the bed.

Trying to lighten the mood Nick quips "Bloody hell Stevie you could have left his underwear on."

With tears streaming down her cheeks she laughs and says "He'd vomited on them, and we weren't expecting visitors."

Nick hugs her and she hugs him back.

Marcus says "When you two are finished can we get some under wear and cover him up "

Nick looks at him and quizzes "Feeling inadequate Marcus?"

Marcus blushes and they all laugh.

"Do you guys mind being quiet, I've got a headache." Alex murmurs.

Marcus leans over him and says "We're taking you to the hospital mate you're dehydrated and Stevie's worried Ok?"

Alex nods.

...

Within ten minutes they've put underwear, shorts and a shirt on him and are helping him down to the car.

Jake says "Put him in my car it's a seven seater we'll lie him down in the back and there's room for all of us."

Stevie says "Guys, Thank you for everything but you don't have to come with me."

Matt states "We know we don't but we're coming anyway Stevie."

Climbing in they head for the hospital.


	82. Chapter 82

Georgia wakes once during the night and Moira offers baby Panadol as the little girl is still running a temperature.

She has a drink and a cuddle with Moira and gently drifts back off to sleep without fuss.

Moira smiles, glad that Georgia knows her well enough to accept comfort even though she's sick, she'd been worried the little girl would want her Mummy and then be upset to find her gone but all's well for now.

...

Stevie is asleep in the chair when the nurses come in to do they're early morning rounds.

" Morning." Stevie offers as she yawns and stretches.

" Good Morning! He's looking much better isn't he?" One of the nurses offer.

Stevie stands and looks down at her husband and smiles seeing the colour is back in his face.

" Yes he does " She replies then adds. " Whatever you gave him worked a treat."

" Ah the wonders of modern medicine." One quips.

" You're entourage is just waking up too." The other nurse offers.

Stevie looks puzzled for a moment and then remembers the boys refused to go home and are out in the waiting room.

She grins and offers" Oh I'd forgotten about them. They're my brother-in laws and a friend."

" Well we'll see how he is when he wakes up and so long as he keeps breakfast down I think you can take him home." The nurse offers.

Stevie has her hand on the bed when she feels his hand cover hers, turning she smiles at him.

" Hello you." She whispers gently stroking his face with her hand.

Smiling he replies " Hello you."

She reaches over and kisses him then says " If you keep your breakfast down we can go home Cowboy."

Smiling he answers " Right I'm starving bring on breakfast."

...

In the cafeteria, Stevie , Nick, Marcus, Matt and Jake enjoy a hot cup of coffee and breakfast.

Stevie says "I have to ring Moira and see if the children are alright?"

Nick smiles at her and says " We've already done that Stevie . Moira said everything is fine Georgia only woke once during the night with a temp but that's gone now. The boys are up dressed and raring to help Moira and Georgia was still asleep."

Marcus adds" Grace said to give you her love and Keira's woken up spotty but ok and as far as we know no one else has chicken pox."

Nick continues " Over on Drover's all is well and no sign of pox and Tess , Jodie and Becky send love to the both of you.'

Stevie quips " It's like having my own secretary's." They all laugh.

Stevie looks at them seriously and says. " Thank you all for helping me last night. I was so scared."

The men are all touched by her vulnerability which isn't often seen .

Marcus breaks the mood when he quips " Well if I had to look at him naked every night I'd be scared too!"

They all laugh.


	83. Chapter 83

By the time they return home Moira has organized the workers.

Bull and Jake are happily helping her in the kitchen and

Georgia is snuggled up on the couch asleep.

"They're home!" Jake calls.

Scrambling off the stool Jake runs for the door, Bull is hot on his heels.

Stevie hugs them but Alex walks straight through to the kitchen and sits down.

Jake whispers to Stevie "Dad didn't even say hello Mum!"

Stevie squats down and talks to the boys softly. "Dad was very sick last night, he's a little bit better today but he's still very tired and he needed to sit down. Go over to him now I'm sure you'll get a big hug. I'm going to need the two of you to help me look after Dad and Georgia until they feel better ok?"

Both boys nod understanding if Mum's asking for help then Dad must be very sick.

Jake moves off to see Alex.

Bull asks" Why didn't the Uncles come and say hello Mum?"

"They came and helped me take Dad into the hospital last night and they sat all night and waited to bring us home this morning and they're all very tired too and farm work doesn't stop Bull you know that, so they're going home to do today's work just like we have to do."

He smiles and says "I can help you Mum."

She smiles and says "School work first then farm work ok"

"I could miss school for today!" He offers.

As they continue into the kitchen she places her hand on his shoulder and replies "No you only miss school if you're sick not Dad. Nice try though."

They both laugh.

...

Jake is happily sitting on Alex's lap and Moira's has just brought them a hot drink each. Jake moves onto the chair near his drink.

"Thank you Moira."Jake says.

Moira smiles and says "You're welcome Jake."

Alex reaches out and grabs Bull pulling him into a hug. "Moira tells me you've been helping her mate."

Bull chuckles and says "Yes I've been the man of the house haven't I Moira."

Moira smiles at him and says "Yes you have and done it very well Bull."

Alex hugs him tightly kissing his head and says "That's good to know Bully."

The little boy beams with happiness.

...

"Mum! Auntie Tess is on the phone Bull calls.

"Hi Tess Yes he's ok very tired, he's a sleep at the moment on the couch with George. Yes it was very scary. He fell and I...I "Stevie inhales close to tears.

"Yes Bull and Jake will help me we've just finished school. Yes I know. Oh that's a lovely offer but I can't expect him to do that!" Stevie pauses listening.

"Oh Hello. No you really don't have to do that the boys will help me." Again she listens.

"Ok if you insist. I'll see you soon. Oh ok." She waits.

"Hello again he's persistent isn't he!" Stevie smiles and replies "Tess that would be lovely I'll see you then."

Alex and Georgia are both still asleep in the living room and Moira is doing some baking so Stevie, Bull and Jake head down to the stables to start mucking them out.

...

"Geez they're stinky today Mum" Jake offers.

Stevie grins and says "They sure are mate that's because we should have done them this morning."

The trio work hard Stevie shovelling the old wet straw out and the two little boys putting the lighter fresh straw into the stalls.

By the time they reach the fourth stall a voice calls "Hello."

Stevie straightens, arches her back and smiling calls "Hello Jake I hope you brought a shovel with you?"

He smiles and replies "It looks like you need a break I'll use yours for awhile."

She inhales and hands him it to him and begins to help the boys.

They chatter away and get to know each other.

Bull and Jake enjoy helping and quickly the job is done.

Jake asks "what's the next job on your list Stevie?'

" Jake you really don't have to do this we only have to walk some sheep closer to the house , feed and lock up the chickens and the boys and I can finish that can't we boys?' Stevie offers.

Standing beside her Bull and Jake nod.

Jake squats down and looking at the two little boys says "did you know I used to work here with your Dad?' They both nod.

Jake smiles and continues "But I bet you didn't know that I think your Dad is a great bloke so much so that when Beck and I had our little boy we named him Daniel Alexander after your Dad."

Bull smiles broadly and says "My name is Alexander too!"

Jake says "Yeah? Well you're lucky!"

Stevie smiles but notices her Jake looking a little sad.

Jake has noticed as well and says "You've got a top name too jake just like me!"

Little Jake replies "My real names Jacob Lee Ryan!"

Jake laughs and replies "My real name is Jacob too!"

Little Jake grins and says "really?'

Jake nods and smiling asks "do you think it would be ok if I helped you two blokes and your Mum with the rest of the work?'

Bull says "Well while Dad's sick I'm the man of the house aren't I Mum?"

She smiles and replies "Apparently and Jake is second in command."

Bull says "Right well it's ok then Jake let's finish the work."

The two little boys run off towards the sheep pens.

Jake and Stevie follow.

Stevie grins and says "Nice work Jake baffle them with bullshit."

Grinning he replies "It was all true Stevie."

She smiles broadly.

He looks at her and says "So tell me one of your I hate Harry stories!"

She laughs loudly and says "Oh Jake how long have you got?'

Laughing they walk out to the boys.

...

It's just on dark by the time the four finish the work

" Would you like a beer Jake?" Stevie asks.

" No thanks Stevie I'm pretty tired and I've got the drive back to Drover's.' He replies.

" Thanks for today, we'd still be out there without your help."Stevie offers.

Jake looks at the little boys and says " Great work today guys you both look like you need a nice hot bath."

Stevie grins and says " I think we'll all smell better after a shower."

Moira opens the door and says "I thought I heard you. Come on boys I've got a big bubble bath ready for you."

" Stevie! Rhonda's left some homemade meat pies for you all of you. Georgia and Alex weren't hungry and are asleep on the couch." Moira offers.

Stevie asks "Have they been asleep all afternoon?'

Moira replies. "No they were awake briefly for toilet and drink runs then snuggled back together on the couch."

Jake excuses himself and leaves.

...

Stevie heads upstairs for a long hot bath by the time she returns downstairs Jake and Bull are just finishing their pies and are ready for bed.

She's checked on Alex and Georgia.

Gently she lifts her little girl into her arms kissing her and holding her close Georgia stirs and whispers "Hello Mummy we've missed you."

Stevie's tears up and whispers "I've missed you too Bub."

Guilt rips at her heart.

Her baby is sick and she hasn't been here to look after her.

"Would you like Mummy to read you a story?'

Georgia nods and snuggles into Stevie neck.

"Mummy you smell nice can I have some too."

Climbing the stairs Stevie smiles and walks into the bathroom and puts perfume on Georgia then they join the boys for a story.

...

Back downstairs Stevie walks into the living room and Alex is asleep so she joins Moira in the kitchen.

Moira looks at her and walks over to her and wrapping her arms around her says. "Tough day Stevie?"

Stevie hugs her back and says " Alex is sick, Georgia is sick and I haven't been there for either of them."

Moira lets her go and says " Come and have something to eat and I'll open a bottle of wine and we'll relax and I'm sure you'll feel better."

Stevie smiles and says " Thanks Moira."

An hour later Stevie wishes Moira goodnight and thanks her for everything.

...

She's exhausted. Quietly she walks into the living room to check on Alex and he's just waking up.

Kneeling beside the couch she whispers " How are you feeling?'

He smiles at her and places his hand against her cheek and replies " Better now you're here. I've missed you."

She puts her head on his chest and cries.

He doesn't ask what's wrong he already knows.

She had a huge fright last night when he was so ill , then she had to ask for help and finally today she had to run the farm when she'd wanted to take care of him and their baby girl.

He holds her and let's her cry.

Even though it breaks his heart to hear her, he knows she needs to let it go.

...

Upstairs they check on the children.

Stevie slips into bed while Alex brushes his teeth by the time he joins her she's fast asleep.

Grinning he pulls her into his embrace and holds her close inhaling the essence of her, he cuddles into her and then he sleeps.


	84. Chapter 84

Stevie is up showered and gone by the time Alex wakes in the morning, he stretches and yawns then rolls onto her side of the bed wishing she was still there.

By the time the boys are awake and dressed Stevie has almost four stalls mucked out.

Moira will organize breakfast for the children as they'd discussed last night so Stevie can get the bulk of the work done so she can spend time with Georgia and Alex today.

"Morning Moira!" Alex says

"Morning Alex is Georgia awake yet?"

"No I checked on her before coming down and she's still in the land of nod."

Bull and Jake kick off their boots at the back door and move through to the downstairs bathroom to wash their hands.

Alex grins and says "Where have you two been so early in the morning?"

Bull answers "Helping Mum muck out."

The smile drops off Alex's face when he realizes she's been up longer than he thought and working outside alone.

He rises and as he walks towards the back door he asks "Moira I'll be back in a little while can you watch the boys for me please."

Moira nods.

And then he is gone.

...

"Stevie what are you doing?" Alex growls.

She jumps "Alex you frightened me! How are you feeling today?"

He reaches her in a few long steps and asks "Yeah alright. What do you think you're doing Stevie?'

Continuing to throw straw into the clean stalls she replies "what does it look like I'm doing Alex?'

"You know that's not what I meant Stevie."

She stops and looks at him "Alex I just want to get my work done so I can spend time with you and Georgia alright!"

He shakes his head and offers "We have farm hands that can do this Stevie."

She frowns and says "Well that just wouldn't be fair Alex and you know it! They have enough work on their hands today covering you they don't need mine as well."

He knows she's right but he wants her to stop.

"What time did you get up Stevie?"

"Around four."

"Bloody hell come back to the house now please?" He begs.

She moves towards him and smiles and offers. " I'll be back in an hour or so ok. I just have a few more things to do."

" No I'm staying to help then." He growls as he begins to roll up his sleeves.

" Alex!" She yells at him.

He looks startled.

She growls." Go back to the house and stop being so bloody stubborn. You're not well! I will come back soon.'

He stops and a smile breaks across his face.

Smiling she reaches up on tip toes and kisses him.

" Stevie "

" Yes Alex."

" You smell awful." He screws his face up.

She laughs and answers "Well I've been shovelling horse poo for hours."

They both laugh.

He offers "One hour Stevie and I'll run a nice hot bath ok?"

She nods and asks "You'd better get the deep heat out too Alex my back is giving me grief.'

He kisses her and walks back to the house feeling drained and weary.

...

As Alex reaches the house Jake Harrison pulls up.

"Morning Alex you're looking a bit better than the last time I saw you!"

"Good morning Jake yeah I'm feeling a little better too. What are you doing here so early in the morning and where's Beck and the children?"

Jake smiles and replies "Meg is minding the twins this morning while Becky, Tess and Jodie go for a ride around the farm so I thought I'd come and give Stevie a hand!"

Alex laughs and says "Well you're a bit late then, she's been up since four. I've just tried to get her to come up for breakfast but she growled at me and told me to bugger off."

Jake laughs loudly and says "And you did as you were told?"

Alex laughs too and replies "Mate my wife is gorgeous, sexy, hard working and fun but you do not want to make her angry."

Jake offers "She's quite a woman Alex."

Alex smiles and offers "She's one of a kind Jake that's for sure. Do you want to come in for a coffee?'

Jake shakes his head and responds "No mate I'll go and find Stevie and maybe we can swap a few more I hate Harry stories."

Alex laughs "She's got some rippers hasn't she?'

Jake offers. "He really didn't want her around you did he? Fancy offering to save Tess's farm if Stevie sold him her share of Drover's."

Alex doesn't let Jake see the surprise on his face and turns to return indoors and calls "I'll see you later."

...

Mid morning Stevie walks to the back door kicking off her boots she walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning Stevie."

"Morning Rhonda where is everyone?"

"Moira and the boys have gone into Gungellan and Alex and Georgia are asleep in the lounge." Rhonda offers.

Stevie smiles and says "Well I'll head up for a nice hot bath I smell dreadful."

Rhonda chuckles and says "I won't argue with that Stevie."

"No one's here are they Rhonda I might strip off in the laundry rather than walk this upstairs."

"Well hang on I'll grab the load Moira put on and hang that out." Rhonda offers.

...

A short time later Stevie walks through the kitchen and into the dining room in her underwear as she moves towards the stairs she hears.

"Good morning Stephanie."

She looks sideways at Bryce and he's grinning.

Beside him Nick and Marcus are trying not to smile.

Stevie looks at all three of them and replies "What in the hell! Don't you ever knock?"

With her head held high she continues towards the stairs.

Marcus offers after her "We did knock."

"What no one answered so you just thought you'd come in any way!" She calls back over her shoulder

Bryce offers" Alex let us in."

...

Alex walks back into the room and says "I thought I heard Stevie,"

Nick grins and replies "You did she's just gone upstairs and she's not happy."

Alex looks puzzled until Marcus offers "She was in her underwear."

"Oh damn!" Is all Alex says?

...

Becky, Tess and Jodie are out for a ride; Becky inhales deeply and wistfully offers. "You can really breathe out here can't you?"

Tess smiles and replies "Yeah you can. Stevie reckons Drover does can heal your soul."

Becky grins and says "Well it worked for me."

Tess smiles and responds "Nick and I lived in Argentina for a while when we were first married and I was so glad when we came back. Don't get me wrong I loved Argentina but it wasn't Drover's."

Becky looks at Jodie and says "You're lucky Jodes never having had to leave!"

Jodie answers "We left too for awhile Beck. I used to dream about coming back and now I'm here I'm only leaving for holidays."

Changing the subject Becky states" The place looks great even the fences look in good repair."

Jodie offers "We've worked really hard in the last few years on the farm plans haven't we Tess?"

Tess explains what they've been doing and how it all runs and in particular about how they regulate shearing, drenching ect so maximum staff are available and how much quicker it all is.

Becky is impressed and they all laugh when Jodie offers" I even enjoyed crutching the last time we did it!"

Jodie asks "What time is Stevie expecting us Tess?"

Tess offers "I didn't really says just mid morning."

Clicking the horses up the three women head towards Kilarney.

...

Entering the kitchen Alex asks "Rhonda, Bryce and my brothers are here would you please make them a coffee? I just have to see Stevie for a moment."

"Sure Alex are they coming in here or will I bring them to the dining room?"

Smiling he thanks her and as he leaves the kitchen he calls "I'll send them into you."

...

Upstairs Stevie is lying in the hot water hoping it will ease her aching muscles when there is a knock at the door and Alex appears.

"Hey how's the bath?' He asks.

"Well I smell better!" She offers.

He notices the clip in her voice and knows she's not happy.

He glances at the floor at the small bundle of black lace.

He tries hard not to smile realizing she would have looked gorgeous in them a few minutes ago.

Stevie wasn't one for wearing sensible cotton underwear no matter what work she was doing or what clothes were covering them.

"Stevie I'm sorry you didn't know Dad and the boys were here. I thought you were still outside working."

He offers trying to look remorseful.

She looks at him and reads his face immediately.

She's quite cross with him and states. "Most men would be furious that someone had seen their wife in her underwear Alex! Let alone family."

Alex bites his lip and replies. "Yes but most men don't have wives that look like you. Any way they're just like a bikini really."

She states "So you think I look the same in a bikini as I do in black lace Alex?"

The smile spreads across his face and he replies "I'm trying to diffuse the situation Stevie work with me!"

She smiles and replies "That's a big word for you Alex. "

He laughs and leans over and kisses her.

"I'd better get back down stairs Stevie, Bryce and the boys are having a coffee.' He offers.

She smiles and nods.


	85. Chapter 85

Stevie kneels beside Georgia gently brushing the curls from her face. Blinking the little girl opens her eyes and smiles.

"Hello Mummy! You're back." Georgia whispers.

Stevie smiles and replies "Yes I came back so I could spend the day with you. I've missed you Bub."

Georgia smiles and rolls over placing her little arms around her Mothers neck she offers "Me too Mummy."

Stevie hugs her tightly and smiles as she can smell Alex's aftershave on her.

"Where's Daddy?" Georgia asks.

Stevie replies "I think Grandad, Uncle Nick and Uncle Marcus are here and Daddy's having coffee with them. Do you want to stay here or go and say hello"

Georgia leans back on the pillow and says "Will you carry me Mummy because I'm a bit tired."

Stevie smiles and reaching down winces at the pain in her back but gently bundles her daughter into her arms.

Georgia snuggles into her embrace and they move into the kitchen.

...

When Alex returns to the kitchen Nick asks "Everything alright Alex?"

Alex nods and replies. "She wasn't happy."

Marcus laughs and says "Grace would have freaked and run the other way. Stevie just kept moving with her head up and had a go at us on the way through!"

They all laugh.

...

Becky, Tess and Jodie are having coffee with the men when Georgia and Stevie arrive.

Alex watches Stevie as she moves in and knows her back is sore.

Greetings exchanged Alex moves over to them and chats to Georgia.

Alex asks Georgia. "Kitten want to come to Daddy for a moment."

He holds out his hands but Georgia snuggles into Stevie.

Alex walks out of the room.

...

Everyone chatters and drinks their coffee and the adults ask Georgia how she's feeling.

She remains snuggled into her Mother and says very little which is unusual for Georgia so they know she's still quite unwell.

Returning to the kitchen Alex speaks to Georgia "Kitten you have to sit with someone else for a minute so Daddy can put some ointment on Mummy's back because it's sore."

Georgia leans back Stevie winces.

"Mummy is your back sore?" Georgia asks placing her hands on either side of her Mothers face.

Stevie smiles and says "Yes it is Bub but you don't have to get down its ok."

Georgia requests to be put down and moves straight to Bryce he picks her up and she snuggles into his chest.

"Lean on the bench Cowgirl!" Alex says.

Stevie does as she's told and Alex applies the cream to her back while she chats to their visitors.

...

"Stevie we won't count you in for drenching the cattle this time." Marcus offers.

Stevie looks cross and says "We're already down with Alex being sick Marcus I'll be fine."

Alex begins to protests and she gives him a filthy look and he grins and thinks better of it.

Tess says "Stevie don't be silly your back is sore and you need to rest it!"

Stevie fires" I'm a grown woman I think I can be the judge of what's best for me!"

They argue amongst themselves for a little while until Bryce drawls" Can you hire some temporary staff?"

They all stop and look at each other.

Stevie answers "Well we could but we work hard Bryce and that money could be put to better use."

Bryce looks at her and replies" You're upset because Alex and Georgia are unwell and you can't be with them so you're working twice as hard as you normally would and you've injured your back in the process. You only get one back Stephanie what price would you put on that?"

Stevie is stumped and doesn't have an answer.

Bryce looks at Marcus and says "Hire three men for one month and I'll deposit the money into your account."

Alex states" Bryce I'll be alright in a few days."

Stevie agrees.

Bryce offers." Well you can use them on all three farms. I've watched all of you and you never take time off. The school holidays are next week take the children camping or something. Just relax all of you."

Alex begins to protest but Bryce cuts him off. "Either you take the offer or I'll hire the men myself and I'm not a farmer so goodness only knows what you'll get."

Tess sighs and says "We could go camping at the wildlife corridor it's been ages since we've done that!"

Jodie agrees a break would be nice.

Bryce smiles and states "Fine that's settled. I'm happy."

...

Stevie quips "If we're going camping so are you and Liz!"

Bryce chuckles and replies "Stevie I don't think that is going to happen."

She grins and replies "You can deposit the money but we won't spend it and you can send workers but we can send them away. Your move Bryce!"

Marcus is greatly amused watching Stevie take on Bryce. He likes the changes he's seen in his Father but is certain he won't give in on this one.

Bryce grins and offers "You expect Liz and I to sleep on the ground?"

Stevie replies" No we'll set you up on the back of the Ute and the deal is for one night but if you enjoy it you can stay for two!"

Stevie holds out her hand and says "Deal?"

Bryce grins and takes her hand and replies "Deal!"

Marcus is amazed and so is everyone else in the room.

...

Later in the day Moira returns with the boys and reminds them to be very quiet as Georgia and Alex could be downstairs and asleep.

Walking into the living room Moira smiles.

Alex is asleep on the couch with one arm under Stevie and she's snuggled in beside him and Georgia is lying across both of them and their arms are draped over her.

Moira quietly moves back into the kitchen with the boys.

...

On Drover's Jake and Becky have strapped the twins into the car and are about to leave.

Tess offers. "It's been so good to see you. If you're still about next week come back and go camping with us."

Jake replies "We'll see Tess we're a bit behind schedule at the moment I might ring back home and see how it's all going."

Becky, Tess and Jodie hug and Becky asks "Can you tell Alex and Stevie we said goodbye Tess?"

Tess nods as Becky closes the door.

As they drive out Jake says "Well that was fun!"

Becky smiles and replies "Yeah it was."

...

Tess and Jodie link arms walking back into the house.

"We're going camping Jodes!" Tess exclaims

"How many days for?' Jodie asks.

"Tess replies "I reckon three nights then we can really relax."

The two women continue inside excitedly chattering as the go.

...

Alex wakes and smiles Stevie is draped across him he pulls her in closer and kisses her forehead.

She inhales and blinking opens her eyes and smiles.

Placing her head on his chest she hugs him tightly and then quickly moves back and says "Where's Georgia?"

He pulls her back and replies "Moira came in before and took her because she woke up and was hungry."

Stevie sighs and offers. "Well if she's hungry she's on the improve."

Alex shifts moving Stevie and leans to kiss her then hugs her tightly.

She smiles and says " I see your feeling better too!"

He doesn't reply but kisses her again.

She feels her stomach turn with a mixture of longing and surprise, her heart beat quickens and her senses soar.

" Alex stop please." She says pushing him back.

He grins. " Not now Beautiful?"

She slides from beneath him and replies " Come on let's get organized for an early night!"

Chuckling he stands and follows her out to relieve Moira of the children.


	86. Chapter 86

A week later and the family have arrived at the wildlife corridor and are setting up the camp.

Alex, Georgia and Keira are all feeling better and only a few marks indicate chicken pox.

The three new workers have fitted in well and have lifted everyone's spirits as the work is done faster and in shorter hours leaving more time to spend with their families.

With swags and tents sorted Matt and Nick set up a campfire and everyone drags out the chairs to sit and relax.

Stevie and Tess organize two huge pots one of stew and one of golden syrup dumplings in the camp ovens and set them over the fire to cook as they all sit to relax.

The children run around playing and exploring the area.

...

Alex grins watching Bryce looking out of his comfort zone but admires his effort.

Liz on the other hand looks right at home.

Stevie notices Bryce's discomfort and offers some advice.

"Right Bryce let's make you a bit more comfortable. Go and put these on." She offers handing him jeans, boots a shirt, vest and an akubra.

He begins to protest but she folds her arms in front of herself and says "Don't fight me on this Bryce your on my turf now."

Everyone laughs as he turns and moves off to change and then cheer when he returns looking like he belongs.

He chuckles and says "I can't remember the last time I wore jeans."

Stevie winks at Liz and says to Bryce "Ok turn for me!"

As he turns Stevie quips "Yes I think your jeans fit well. What do you think Liz?"

"Very nice." Liz offers.

All the women laugh when Bryce quips " I feel like a piece of meat."

Stevie puts a chair beside the fire and tells him to sit and hands him a beer and says "There you go now you look relaxed."

He chuckles.

Stevie grins and says "You won't be laughing tomorrow Bryce I'm taking you riding."

Looking concerned he asks "On a horse?"

Alex grins and says "Don't worry Bryce we've got a beauty for you, he's one step up from a rocking horse!"

Bryce quips "I'd prefer a rocking horse."

Everyone laughs when Stevie says "Don't be a baby Bryce."

...

Late in the afternoon Alex has pushed a large log over near the fire and is sitting with his back leaning on it having a beer when Stevie approaches, he gestures for her to sit between his legs and she leans back into him.

Wrapping his arms around her he looks around to see if anyone is nearby then whispers "Do you want to come for a walk with me?"

"That would be nice, where do you want to go?" She asks.

Nuzzling into her neck he offers "Somewhere private."

Grinning she twists to look at him and says "Alex! Its broad daylight and we're here with our family!"

Smiling at her he says. "I'd only need a quick walk Stevie."

"No I don't want a quick walk Alex I think we can stay here and you can just kiss me!" She laughs

Alex lifts her legs across his own so she is sideways in his embrace and smiling at her whispers "Righto hang onto your hat Cowgirl."

He pulls her in close to his body and softly begins to kiss her; he feels her arms move, one around his waist and the other around his neck gently pulling him in.

Releasing the kiss slightly he repositions himself and slides his hands across her back.

She kisses him playfully teasing him.

Letting her lips go he nuzzles into her neck and whispers "I never thought just kissing someone could be so much fun."

"Are you two going to join the rest of us?" Marcus asks.

They look up and Marcus is standing grinning at them.

"Where are you going?" Alex asks.

"We're all going for a walk!" Marcus offers.

Stevie giggles and stands and replies "Sure why not."

Alex huffs "Oh so now you're keen."

...

Together they all walk for ages Bryce and Liz enjoy themselves thoroughly.

Bryce in particular asks lots of questions about why this strip of land is left wild and natural.

Tess explains about trying to conserve habitat for native animals and birds to travel through and have as safe havens.

Plus the advantages to the farms with their own built in ecological system which helps with pollination and she concludes "Somewhere beautiful for us to come and camp near and bring the children to explore and discover nature. It's a win/ win situation Bryce!" Tess grins.

"I'm impressed." Bryce tells her "Very impressed."

The grandchildren delight in having the grandparents with them and excitedly show them all sorts of sights from feathers to nests and burrows and signs where animals have been.

...

By the time they all return to camp the stew is cooked and everyone is hungry.

"How's your stew Bryce?' Tess asks as they all sit around the fire eating.

He smiles and replies "It's actually delicious."

Grace Laughs and states" You sound surprised!"

Bryce looks at them and replies "Well I've never eaten something cooked like this before and I thought it would taste like smoke."

Tess laughs and says "You've got a lot to learn Bryce. We'll have to bring you again."

He laughs.

...

Later in the evening the children are all asleep and the adults have a marvelous time relaxing, laughing and having some wine and a few beers.

Bryce comments "It's so peaceful out here and the sky is so full of stars!"

Marcus offers " This is the best time of night and then when you go to bed and just stare up at the sky you feel like you could just reach out and touch the stars."

Alex throws a marshmellow at him and quips " Oh that was beautiful Marcus."

Stevie stands and says " Well I'm off to bed, Im taking Bryce riding early in the morning."

Bryce looks surprised and asks " What time are we doing that?'

Stevie grins and says " Daybreak Bryce it's the best time of the day!"

Everyone laughs when Bryce says " Ok Liz time for us to go to bed too."

Liz chuckles and says " Off you go I'll finish my wine and have a lovely sleep in while you're out and about with Stevie."

...

Liz joins Bryce later and as they lay looking at the stars Liz asks " Why didn't you tell Stevie you can ride?'

He grins and replies " I like the fact that she wants to show me her world on horse back. Rememeber I haven't ridden a horse in years, I may very well fall off!"

They laugh.

Cuddling up they sleep.


	87. Chapter 87

Darkness is starting to fade when Stevie rises and saddles two horses.

Moving quickly she tethers them nearby and walks over to the Ute where Liz and Bryce have slept in their swag.

"Bryce wake up! Bryce!" Stevie whispers.

Liz rolls over and says "He's hard to wake up Stevie.'

Gently Liz pushes him and says "Bryce wake up."

He groans.

Liz laughs and says "Bryce! Stevie's here to take you riding!"

He opens one eye and says. "Is it morning already."

Then focusing he states "It's still dark!"

Stevie chuckles and replies "That's what happens at daybreak Bryce its dark and then the sun comes up! Hurry up or you're going to miss it."

...

Five minutes later two horses with riders walk towards the highest hill in the area.

Stevie grins and says "when did you learn to ride Bryce?'

He looks at her and replies "What makes you think I've done this before?"

She chuckles and quips "Don't play games with me Bryce you've definitely ridden before and I'd guess it's been a long time since you've done it."

Bryce begins "I had an aunt that ran a riding school when I was a boy. I used to go there for holidays with my family and we'd help out. My Mother was a brilliant horsewoman."

Stevie smiles at him and asks "Why haven't you ever told the boys? "

He tilts his head and responds "It's never really come up, and I haven't ridden a horse in over twenty years Stevie."

She quips "It's like riding a bike Bryce once you learn you never forget. How would you feel about moving a bit faster?"

"I think I could manage a trot but if we go into a canter don't watch for technique I will be rusty and it won't be an elegant sight."He replies.

Stevie chuckles and offers" We'll be even then because you've danced with me and there is not a lot of elegance there."

He replies "You're a lot better dancer than you give yourself credit for. You just need to dance more often."

She smiles at him and says. "Come on. I'll wait for you to get going first; I'll meet you at the top of that rise"

She watches and is impressed as he rises to the trot and then encourages the horse into a slow, gentle canter.

...

Five minutes later they are sitting on an outcrop of rocks looking back down over the wildlife corridor as the sun pushes itself further up and over the horizon. Stevie has made a thermos of hot chocolate and hands a cup to Bryce.

They sit silently. First they enjoy the quiet, semi darkness and then the suns warming rays awaken the birds to sing and flit about.

Bryce offers "You don't realize how noisy birds are do you, until you hear the peacefulness before sunrise."

She smiles but doesn't answer knowing he's enjoying natures early morning show.

...

Back at the campsite people are waking up Nick has the billies on heating the water for breakfast while Tess sorts out Clare and Belle, Marcus is helping Grace organize their girls.

Matt and Jodie are still in their swag but are awake chatting to Nick as he sits by the fire.

Alex is over by the car with a mug of water brushing his teeth with Bull, Jake and Georgia beside him.

"Daddy when will Mummy be back?"Georgia asks.

Alex finishes rinsing his mouth and replies "I'd say she'll be back very soon Kitten."

"You don't think Grandad's fallen off do you Dad?" Bull asks full of concern.

Alex refrains from laughing at the thought and replies "Don't worry Bull; Mum wouldn't let Grandad hurt himself."

...

Sitting quietly with their own thoughts for awhile Stevie and Bryce finish their drinks and Bryce asks." Why were you so keen for me to go riding today?'

Stevie replies "I just thought it might be nice to share this with you."

Bryce grins and asks "And?'

She laughs, glances at him then replies "I thought if you could experience a little bit of what your boys do and see every day it might help your relationship with them. They didn't think you'd even come out here camping, so you've earned points just by being here."

He looks at her and says "Family is very important to you isn't it?"

She smiles and says "Yes it is and I want my children to grow up surrounded by a strong, loving family."

"Well you've already achieved that." He responds.

"It's a group effort. We've all had something in our lives that wasn't an ideal situation and without saying anything to each other we've changed that. Fortunately we all get along so well that our children won't experience what we did." She says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"So that's why you encouraged Alex to let his Mother back into his life?' He asks.

"Yes and no. It's lovely that she's a part of our lives but initially I did have reservations. Liz wasn't always nice to me."She answers.

"So why did you encourage it then?"Bryce asks puzzled

"At the end of the day she's Alex's Mum and the grandmother of our children and that's so very important plus once I knew you were part of the package it was easy to support her." She replies.

"How so?" He asks.

She smiles and replies "You've always been nice to me Bryce and I hoped a bit of your opinion might rub off on her."

He laughs loudly and asks "So do you think I've influenced her?"

Stevie laughs to and says "You must have because I actually like her now."

Bryce smiles and offers "She didn't know who you were Stevie and all I did was encourage her to look deeper."

Stevie shifts her footing and then replies "Liz never thought anyone was good enough for her boys."

"Well you've both proven her wrong haven't you." He offers.

Stevie laughs and stands emptying the last of her hot chocolate onto the ground and responds "Yes we have. Come on lets head back I'm getting hungry."

...

"Dad! There's Mum and Granddad!" Jake calls

Everyone looks up.

"Bloody hell he can ride." Alex states clearly stunned then says "Marcus did you know he could ride?"

Marcus replies "No I just assumed he couldn't."

"He sits well." Tess offers.

"Yeah he does." Jodie adds.

They watch as the riders slow to a walk and a few minutes later they return to the campsite.

"Grandad you looked really good on your horse." Bull offers.

Grinning Bryce replies "Thank you Alexander it felt good too."

Marcus asks "Why didn't you tell us you could ride?"

Bryce quips "You never asked."

Liz has walked over to him and he hugs her when she asks "Did you have a good time?"

"Amazing." He replies then adds "the sunrise was breathtaking, the hot chocolate perfect and my guide enchanting."

Stevie laughs and quips "Bryce you're full of it! Now I know where Alex gets it from."

Stevie takes the reins from Bryce and moves off to rub them down.

...

Sitting around the campfire eating breakfast Marcus says "I think we should do a boys only ride!"

Bryce laughs and replies "I've spent an hour on a horse this morning and you want me to do it again?"

Bull says "Go on Granddad it will be fun."

Jake joins in. "Please Grandad you rode with Mum why not us?"

"Yeah go on Grandad you don't want to disappoint your grandsons do you?" Alex says grinning at his Father.

Bryce passes a fake smile at Alex and reluctantly agrees to go.

Bull and Jake are very excited.

Nick says "Right we've got a few horses to saddle we'd better get started."

...

Tess and Jodie begin to tidy up and Stevie, Grace and Liz help and quickly all the dishes are done and bedding rolled up to prevent bugs crawling in.

The men and boys ride out leaving five women and eight little girls behind.

"Well what are we going to do for the next hour or so?' Jodie asks.

Stevie laughs and replies "Well Bub and I are going to do nothing aren't we Bub"

Georgia looks at her Mother and says "Can we make scones Mummy?"

Tess laughs and says "Mummy would love to make scones wouldn't you Stevie?"

Stevie glares at her friend and says "I don't think we've got all the ingredients Aunty Tess!"

Jodie quips "Yes we do Stevie and there are even enough ingredients you could make them for everyone!"

Grace laughs and says "Oh Stevie the menfolk will love some home cooking!"

"Oh that's wonderful!" Stevie says glaring at Jodie and Grace who suppress smiles.

Liz watches and smiling says " I'll help too Georgia and then we can all sit and have a lovely scone and a cup of tea that Aunty Tess is going to make for us, while Aunty Jodie gathers some more firewood, and Aunty Grace gets all the ingredients for us."

All the women laugh.


	88. Chapter 88

Out on their ride the boys have a great time and it's a different atmosphere to when the girls are with them.

They talk about football, cattle ,the farms and their families.

They rib each other about absolutely everything and laugh together.

The conversation turns to Scotland.

" So I hope you fella's have done all of your work so I don't have to do it?" Alex says stirring Matt and Marcus.

" No we've tried to do as little as possible because you don't normally do anything Alex." Matt replies grinning.

Alex laughs loudly you don't often get humour from Matt but when you do it's nicely placed and done.

Bryce asks " Is it Wednesday week that you go?"

Marcus replies "Yes it is, we'll be gone for ten days."

Bryce offers " Would you like Liz and I to stay and look after the house for you Marcus?"

Marcus grins at his father and replies." That would be great Dad and if you could feed the chickens and take care of the vegetable garden for me."

Alex laughs and says " You going to leave him in charge of the vegie garden it'll all be dead when you get home!"

Bryce grins mischievously and replies " I did two years of an Ag/Hort diploma as a young man Alex."

Alex and the other men are surprised .

Nick asks," Why didn't you finish it?"

Bryce shrugged his shoulders and answers. " My Father wanted me to do law."

Marcus asks . " So your first love was agriculture."

Bryce nods and changes the subject." I'm glad the new workers have eased your work loads."

Nick replies " I didn't realize how tired I was until they came on board. You know you just keep pushing and pushing yourself."

The others all agree.

...

Back at the camp the girls are having a ball the scones are made and are delicious and the cup of tea is hot and sweet.

" What are you entering at the show Stevie ?" Grace asks.

"One mare with a foal , a cow with calf and Bull and Jake have a couple of their calves ."Stevie answers.

Tess asks " Are the boys calves good enough to compete Stevie ?"

She smiles and says " Yes they are but at the lower end of the range but Alex has encouraged them to enter so they'll understand more of what's needed to round them out for sale and shows."

Jodie frowns and offers " Stevie isn't that a bit mean setting them up for disappointment they're only little boys?."

Stevie chuckles and replies " Jodes! Alex wouldn't do that. He's made the boys fully aware that they won't win this year but if they listen to what the judges say and others around them they'll learn and next year they might have a winner."

Jodie still doesn't look convinced and asks " Do you really think they understand that they won't win?"

" Jodes ask them yourself when they get back." Stevie offers smiling at her friend .

...

Later in the afternoon everyone is sitting around the campfire and the girls have nominated the boys to cook the evening meal.

Roast is easy in a camp oven so they've opted for that, the girls really don't care so long as they don't have to cook it themselves.

Grace asks " What about desert?"

Marcus asks " Do we have bananas?

Stevie replies " Yes we do a huge bag of them."

" What about chocolate?' Marcus enquires.

Jodie answers " We've got choc bits! Why what are you going to make?'

He grins and says " Chocolate bananas! You cut a wedge out of the top and put bits of chocolate in and cook then on the coals. Skin on of course and eat them out of the skin when the chocky melts"

" I like the sound of chocolate!" Stevie quips.

...

Jodie sits chatting to Bull and Jake about the show and their calves and she's amazed at how cut and dried they are about the entire process.

Bull tells her " Dad said it's like this year it's pretend and next year it's for real."

Jodie asks " What will happen if you don't get a ribbon?"

Jake laughs and says " Aunty Jodie we won't win. Dad told us that already because our calves are too small."

Bull adds " We'll learn lots though and next year we'll do better."

"Aunty Jodie you should know this because you have helped Dad show his prized bull." Jake offers.

Jodie laughs and asks " How do you know that?"

" Dad told us."Bull answers.

...

Bryce and Liz join the others around the fire .

Stevie asks " So Bryce you look like you're quite comfortable now . Does that mean you're staying another night?"

Bryce smiles and replies " Well I'm to exhausted to pack up and go home after today!"

Everyone laughs.

Georgia stands beside Bryce and says " Grandad can I sit with you please?"

He smiles at the little girl and answers" I'd love for you to sit with me Georgia."

He lifts her onto his lap and she snuggles into his chest.

Liz has Gemma on her lap and thinks to herself how glad she is that Stevie challenged Bryce to come camping.

They've had a lovely time with the grandchildren and she loves that Alex is obviously enjoying having them here plus with Nick , Marcus and their families it's just a lovely shared moment in time.


	89. Chapter 89

With the camping trip a triumph on all levels the family prepare for the show making sure the animals are in peak condition.

Hopefully they'll win a few of the categories which will help to make their stock and fleeces sort after and highly valued.

Thankfully the children are on holidays and again they can all spend time as a family.

Bryce and Liz come out to the showgrounds and take various grandchildren to look around at the animal nursery the side shows and to buy show bags full of sweet treats.

Nick, Tess, Jodie and Matt have worked extremely hard in the last couple of months to ensure their ram and the ewe's fleeces are prime and they win several ribbons.

Nick quips "Money in the bank girls.'

Marcus and Grace are thrilled their cow and calf beat Alex's and they take out first prize.

Alex has a win with Killarney's bull and is thrilled as it will lead to more buyers for Killarney beef.

Stevie also has a win and a place with Killarney's two best quarter horses and she's thrilled and rings Riley straight away as she feels he's been a part of this success right from the word go.

...

Everyone waits and watches as the judges walk past the calves and quietly discuss the condition of each.

Alex is standing with the boys and their very excited when the judges return to one of their calves.

"Dad the judges are putting something on our pen." Bull says excitement in his voice.

Alex is smiling but cautions "Calm down mate it doesn't mean you've won something."

Before Alex can say anything else Bull and Jake walk quickly towards the judges.

Alex decides to let them go and watches as they chat to the judges he smiles as he watches them introduce themselves and shake the judges hands.

Jake points towards Alex and is animated in his speech and action.

The judges move on and the two little boys run towards their Father broad smiles radiating on their young faces.

"Dad we won a third prize for Barney!" Jake calls.

"And an honourable mention for Bob." Bull adds.

Alex bends wraps his arms around them and lifts them up into a huge bear hug.

Smiling he's exclaims. "Oh well done guys that's an awesome effort! Let's find Mum."

He doesn't put them down but walks towards the stables to find Stevie.

Smiling to himself he realizes that neither of his boys has asked to be put down.

Each has an arm around his neck and are excitedly waiting to see Mum.

...

"Mum! Mum!" Bull calls when he spots her.

Jake is waving wildly.

Stevie is just walking out of the stables when she spots Alex and they're boys.

Smiling she waves to them it's a beautiful sight.

Her gorgeous husband and those two handsome little boys.

It's been a long, long, time since she's seen them riding in his arms this way.

...

The boys chatter to her filled with pride and excitement and she hugs and kisses them as she congratulates them.

"Oh that is amazing boys. Well done!" Stevie gushes.

Bull grins and says "Where's Grandad and Grandma?"

Stevie replies "Georgia is asleep so Grandad and Grandma are sitting with her until I get back to the float."

Directly they run off to find Grandad and Grandma to tell them about their success.

...

Alex wraps his arms around Stevie and says "That went well."

She smiles at him and says "Tess and Nick brought a couple of alpacas for Clare and Belle to show and they won a second place so I think we need to have a bit of a celebration tonight."

He nuzzles into her neck and kisses her then quips "Oh I love celebrating with you."

She giggles and quips "I meant lemonade, popcorn and hotdogs for the children Alex."

Placing his hand under her chin he lifts her face and kisses her softly twice and says "Ok popcorn it is!"

She giggles and says "Oh you are so smooth Alex!"

"So does that me we can celebrate after they go to sleep?" He grins.

As she begins to walk towards their camp she calls over her shoulder. "Are you going to help me get them ready for bed?"

He grins and runs after her.

...

Bryce and Liz are sitting in the shade beside the float having a cup of tea when they see Bull and Jake running towards them with big smiles on their faces.

"Grandad! Grandma! We won third prize with Barney" The boys call coming to a halt.

"Oh well done boys!" Liz says hugging them both.

Bryce smiles and asks "Now Alexander tell me which one is Barney?"

Bull explains to his Grandfather about Barney the calf.

"Jacob there were two calves what was the other one called?" Bryce asks.

Jake excitedly tells his grandfather all about how Bob got an honorary mention.

Bryce smiles broadly and says "I'm very proud of the both of you. Well done on all of your hard work."

Both boys hurl themselves at their Grandfather he laughs and hugs them.

...

Alex catches Stevie and swoops her up and throws her over his shoulder.

She giggles and begs to be put down.

He laughs and instead of putting her down he spins around she squeals" Alex!"

Stopping he puts her down.

"Ow!" She says.

"What's wrong?" He asks his voice full of concern.

"I've twisted my ankle Alex." She replies as she sits on the ground.

"Can you stand Stevie?" He asks.

He helps her up and he stands in front of her and bobs down, she climbs onto his back.

She kisses his neck and he chuckles and says " That ankle can't be hurting too much Cowgirl !"

He walks towards their site.


	90. Chapter 90

Nick and Tess have returned to the camp with Clare and Belle and the children are thrilled with their second place.

They excitedly tell Bryce and Liz all about their prize winning Alpaca.

Bryce asks why the alpaca won and the children tell him in great detail about every aspect.

Liz just hugs them and congratulates them.

While this is happening Bull and Jake are excitedly telling Nick and Tess about Barney and Bob and their ribbons.

Jodie and Matt arrive back and Marcus and Grace are with them followed by a hoard of children in a variety of sizes.

...

Georgia is awake and is snuggled in with Liz when Alex comes lumbering into view with Stevie on his back.

As they get closes Alex asks "How's your foot feeling Stevie?"

"It's perfect Alex."She says and he can tell she's grinning.

"So you just made me carry you all that way and you're not hurt?"He asks.

She whispers in his ear "Yep."

He notices a large trough nearby and walking to it he sits on the edge and attempts to push her off his back and into the water but she wraps her legs around him tightly and her arms around his neck.

Bull asks "What's Dad doing?"

Everyone watches and laughs as Alex sits on the trough and attempts to dislodge Stevie and finally falls in with her on his back.

...

Coughing and spluttering Stevie lets go of him and standing she giggles and says "Alex that's disgusting I can't believe you dropped me in that!"

They climb out and he grabs her and hugging her says "I think we need a shower Cowgirl!"

She reaches up and kisses him and he pulls her in closely moving his hands onto her back he pushes her upper body into his chest.

He whispers in her ear. "We should enter you in the wet t-shirt comp Stevie."

She looks down and realizes what he's talking about "Oh shit Alex take off your shirt please."

Grinning he replies "Oh I don't want to cover them up. I think they look perfect just as they are."

"Alex I have to walk back into our camp with your brothers and your Father and I'm not going there like this." She scolds him.

He undoes his shirt and hands it too her chuckling.

"Thank you. " She replies.

...

As they walk back to the camp Stevie quips "I must say you look sensational without a shirt on Alex!"

He grabs her and kisses her again and says "Oh god we need to find some privacy Stevie. I want you in the worst possibly way."

She whispers "Men's showers ten minutes but you'll have to let me know which shower you're in!"

He grins and says "Really?"

She chuckles and replies "You aren't the only one with needs and wants Alex."

They decide on him leaving his towel over the door and ten minutes later Stevie walks into the showers and he lets her into his cubicle.

He really didn't think she'd go through with it but the idea has aroused him, she enters the cubicle, he takes her in his arms and his kisses are forceful and full of passion.

The heat of the shower washes over them.

"Oh God Stevie you are amazing." He gushes as she wraps her arms around his neck pushing herself against his chest.

He moans with want as she kisses his neck and moves to the lobe of his ear, taking it in her mouth as she slides her hands all over his body.

Standing he runs his hands wide and slow over her lifting her up, he positions himself and as he lowers her, his lips find hers.

Time evapourates and leaves just them.

His tongue pushes searching for the slippery softness of her mouth and she moans.

He hears her, his heart thumps around in his chest, his breath short and sharp.

Pleasure ripples over him, every nerve, every sense tingling and then a warmth and satisfaction washes through him.

She remains in his arms breathing heavily, kissing his neck and then his lips.

" I so needed that." She says . Her hot breath drifting over his neck.

He chuckles and whispers "You're a bad girl Stevie."

She giggles quietly.

"I love that you never make me wait when I want you." He whispers.

She smiles at him and replies softly. "I have no resistance when it comes to loving you Cowboy."

He laughs and says "Lust brought us in here now we have to get you back outside unnoticed!"

...

Bryce and Liz have gone for the day and Grace and Marcus have already bought dinner for their girls and have them sitting around eating when the others decide to head off to find something for their evening meal.

Jodie asks "Are you coming over to watch the fireworks display?"

Grace replies "Yes we are but we thought we'd just have a bit of a rest first the girls are pretty tired already."

Jodie answers "Ok we'll see you over there we'll sit near the commentary box and save some seats for you."

...

Jodie, Matt, Nick, Tess, Stevie and Alex walk over to the food vans with all of their children and purchase junk food.

The children love it because they don't often get to eat hotdogs, chips and hamburgers because of where they live it only really when they go to town or the city.

Their parents buy these types of foods as a treat and they love it plus when you live on cattle and sheep farms it tends to be beef or lamb that's dished up.

They group moves over to the arena and sit in the grandstand watching the precision drivers, fire brigade straw bale competitions and wait for the fireworks.

...

As the evening covers the sun, a chill comes with it and Tess, Jodie and Stevie decide to head back to get their coats.

Walking back they chatter on about the events of the day, the wins and places the family have secured and how positive that will be for the coming year.

In recent times each farm has had a few failures and while they have grown financially wealthy they still have big plans to complete as they move forward in the next stages of Nick's farm plans.

"Jodes are you and Matt going to stay on Wilgul while the others go to Scotland?"Stevie asks.

Jodie replies "Yeah I'm looking forward to having a bit of privacy."

Tess laughs and says "You and me both Jodes."

They both laugh.

Stevie grins and says "What have I missed?"

Tess replies "Remember what it was like before we all had children when you felt like going to bed in the middle of the day you could!"

Jodie adds "Easier for you though Stevie at least you don't share a house if we go missing Tess and Nick notice!"

Stevie laughs "I was wondering what you were both on about, now I get it. We've still got Rhonda in the house remember."

Jodie laughs and answers "Yes but she wouldn't say anything to you. Nick never misses a comment."

Stevie laughs and replies. "Nick has always done that to us but he isn't sure he just guesses and you're obviously guilty and it bothers you."

Jodie grins and replies. "It sort of kills the mood a bit knowing he'll probably say something. Doesn't it bother you?"

Stevie walks on chuckling.

Tess quips "Come on Stevie I know that laugh you're hiding something."

Stevie replies. "You have to use your want to spice things up Jodes. You've always been devious why not when it comes to that."

Tess smiles and offers. "Are we talking about the mile high club Stevie?"

Stevie laughs and replies "Exactly Tess where there's a will there's a way."

Jodie laughs and asks "But aren't you worried you'll get caught Stevie?"

"That's the best part Jodes. Trying not to get caught." Stevie grins.

...

Arriving back at the camp Grace and Marcus and the children are just getting ready to walk back.

Quickly the girls grab jackets for their families and walk back with the Turner's.

Everyone is seated waiting for the fireworks.

Jodie sits beside Stevie and leans over and says "If you wanted too...you know here. What would you do?"

Stevie laughs and Jodie shushes her. "Stevie I'm serious."

Stevie smiles at her and replies "I know you are Jodes. Men's showers."

Jodie looks shocked and asks "The men's showers?"

Stevie nods and leaning in whispers. "Make sure Matt has a distinctive towel and he can hang it over his door so you don't go into the wrong one. Now that would be embarrassing."

Jodie grins at her but says no more.

...

Fireworks, popcorn and fairy floss consumed and enjoyed, the family head back to their camp. Several of the children are asleep or close to it and all the adults carry the smaller children.

After they've all been tucked into their swags the adults sit and relax.

Nick asks "Who'd like a beer?"

Everyone answers yes.

Matt replies" I'll have one later I need as shower.'

Jodie adds "Hang on Matt and I'll grab my shower stuff too."

Everyone opens their beer and chat and laugh about the final day of the show.

Tomorrow they have the long drive home so they'll be up early and on the road.

Sometime later Jodie and Matt return to the campsite.

"Was your shower hot Jodes." Stevie asks.

Jodie smiles and replies "Very, best shower I've had in ages."

Stevie smiles and no one else notices the look exchanged between the two friends.

...


	91. Chapter 91

Time passes and Marcus, Grace, Jaz, Ben Regan and the children have arrived in Scotland.

They've slept and gathering their hire cars are moving through the country side looking for Mains McLeod.

It's an exciting time for all of them not only do they get to meet family but they are sightseeing the spectacular Scottish countryside and it's breathtaking.

As they pull up they view the loch and it's crystal clear and still.

...

Up at the main house there is much excitement as the McLeod's wait for more Australian cousins.

Twenty eight McLeod's of varying ages have gathered and are expectantly waiting.

Jock McLeod is almost ninety and is Dougal's grand son , James McLeod is the great grandson of Alistair McLeod, Maeve McLeod is a granddaughter of Rory McLeod and finally Roslyn McLeod is a great granddaughter of Aidan these are the closest links to Jodie and Tess great ,great grandfather as they as descendants of Hamish's older brothers.

As the cars pull up Maeve, Roslyn and James are there to greet them.

Surprisingly there are tears and Grace is one of the teary ones and Marcus is deeply touched and surprised by her reaction.

He holds her tightly and whispers "It's alright Grace let it go."

She cries and she's unsure why but it feels good so she listens to Marcus and goes with it.

...

Eventually Grace gains some composure and Maeve holds her and says "Oh Grace it's a big thing to come home and I'm so glad you felt it so deeply."

Grace cries again and realizes that's exactly why she's crying she feels like she's come home.

Jaz, Ben and Regan have been introduced to all of the family and Marcus and Grace are still meeting and greeting.

All the children are having a marvellous time playing with their cousins.

Grace offers the gifts they have brought with them from Australia and it's great that they've been able to bring different things to what Jodie and Tess brought.

Some of the Australian biscuits and lollies are a huge success with the family and the fluffy koalas and kangaroos are a exciting addition for the children.

As they all sit and chat many questions are asked and answered. Marcus opens the laptop to connect with home and waits directly Tess answers and Nick ,Jodie and Matt are with them.

" Hey how was the flight ?" Nick asks.

Marcus replies " Way too long Mate might be alright if you were little but long legs need space !"

Matt and Nick laugh and agree.

" What time is it there?'Marcus asks.

Tess replies. " Eight in the evening. What is it there around eleven in the morning?"

Grace has joined Marcus and answers " Yes just after eleven. "

The group chatters on for a little longer and Maeve, James and Roslyn come over to say hello as well.

Marcus finishes and says " Listen we'll contact you again tomorrow night ok I just wanted to let you know we're here safely."

Nick answers " Righto we're over at Kilarney tomorrow night for a poker night so you can chat to Stevie and Alex too.'

...

Bryce and Liz are having a lovely time over on Wilgul in the little cottage .

" This is a great little place isn't it Liz" Bryce enthuses.

She smiles at him and states. " You've changed Bryce."

He chuckles and asks " Is that a good thing Liz?"

" It's a very good thing because it's changed me too. I love being around the boys and their families and as much as I love it when we're travelling and it's just you and I. I love that they actually want us to be a part of everything. You know the camping trip was so much fun."

He chuckles and says " It's not that I'd stop going to Italy or Thailand but it's a lovely change isn't it? I think getting to spend time with the grandchildren is the thing that makes me the happiest . I never had very good relationships with the boys but I have a chance to fix that with the next generation."

She looks teary and softly says " I have such a full life and it's all because of you."

He holds her and replies " I think we've helped each other Liz."

She nods.

...

Matt and Jodie are over in the main Wilgul house and the children are asleep.

As they watch the end of the movie Jodie says " Oh Matt this is so nice ."

He pulls her in and kisses her then quips. " Shame we don't have any men's showers here."

She laughs and says " That was so much fun wasn't it!"

He nods and says " Let's forget about the movie and just go to bed."

Giggling she responds " The doors locked the children are asleep I don't think we need to go to bed. "

Pulling her top over her head Matt grins and says " Do you normally undress if front of men?'

She grins and answers " Only ones that are going to get lucky."

Ripping off his own shirt he pulls her in and kisses her as he unclasps her bra .

She places her had on his chest and looks at him " Oh dear and here I was thinking you were gay."

He laughs as he helps her remove her bra.

...

Nick says " Gee it's quiet isn't it Tess?"

She inhales and replies " Hmmm but I like it."

Taking her hand he says " Come on bed time Wifey."

"We'll have a late night tomorrow night." Tess adds

...

On Kilarney Stevie is already in bed asleep when Alex enters the bedroom.

He stands beside the bed and smiles down at her as he undresses.

Slipping in beside her he slides his arm under her head trying not to wake her.

" Ooh Alex you're so cold." She says sleepily.

" Sorry Stevie I didn't mean to wake you up." He offers.

She turns to face him and wraps her body around him and he smiles feeling the softness and warmth of her.

" You'll make yourself all cold Stevie ." He whispers.

She opens her eyes and looks at him and smiling softly sighs " I'm sure you'll help warm me up."

A smile sweeps across his face and reaches his eyes and she sees it.

He chuckles and says. " I Love you Beautiful."

"Yes you do and you do it so very well." She grins.

He leans over and turns out the light and says "Stevie?"

Smiling she asks " Yes Alex ?"

" Would you mind if we didn't make love tonight ? I'm really tired." He whispers.

She giggles and replies "Sure that's fine we'll just have sex then ok?"

He laughs and says " I think I can manage that !"

In the darkness they both laugh and cuddle up.


	92. Chapter 92

Alex is up showered and has walked into the bedroom just as Stevie is waking up, he stands and watches her as she stretches and he waits knowing what she'll do next.

With her eyes still closed she pushes the doona down revealing her breasts and he inhales, deeply satisfied at the sight.

Without opening her eyes she quips "Alex are you perving again?"

He laughs and moves over beside her and whispers "I love looking at you!"

She stretches again and puts her arms around his neck and whispers "Oh Alex that's not fair you know how that makes me feel."

Removing his towel he returns to bed and pulls her in close.

She inhales and says "Alex."

He doesn't answer because he's already kissing her.

...

Downstairs Rhonda already has breakfast on the go and Nick and Matt are sitting having coffee when Alex enters the kitchen.

"Geez you guys are early!" Alex quips.

"It's almost seven Alex where's Stevie?" Nick asks.

Alex turns to pour some coffee replies "She's still upstairs."

Nick chuckles and quips "Asleep I suppose."

Alex doesn't turn around but replies "Perhaps."

Nick laughs and says "You're bloody hopeless you know we wanted an early start today!"

Alex turns back around and trying not to grin says "Just drink your coffee she'll be here soon enough."

Fifteen minutes later Stevie walks into the kitchen and smiling says "Good Morning all!"

Nick grins and says "Did you have a bit of a sleep in Stevie?"

She grins, glances at Alex and replies "Yes I did Nick."

He chuckles and says "Bloody hopeless the pair of you."

...

They finish their coffee and Stevie and Alex have breakfast and get the children theirs.

Moira will have the children today and will organize dressing and school. "Mummy will you be gone all day?" Georgia asks.

Stevie looks at her youngest and answers "I might get to see you at lunchtime Bub ok?"

Georgia snuggles into Stevie's chest and says "I'll miss you Mummy."

Stevie inhales and replies "I'll miss you more."

Alex has walked over to them and placing his hand on Stevie's shoulder asks "What's going on over here?"

Georgia snuggles back into to Stevie's chest and whispers "Mummy's going to be gone all day."

He looks at Georgia and then back to Stevie and offers" Kitten you knew we had to go out today."

She turns her head back to him and sadly answers "Yes but I don't want her to go Daddy I'm going to miss her."

He reaches for her and says "Come here Kitten "

She allows herself into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck listens as he speaks "We're busy today Kitten but remember Daddy told you we're going to have a picnic tomorrow just the five of us. No one else just us."

She leans back and places one hand on either side of his face and says " Daddy I miss Rosie too when is she coming home?"

He inhales and replies "I miss her too Kitten she's on holidays with Jack but she'll be home soon ok."

She smiles and leans in and plants a kiss on his lips.

He chuckles thinking to himself she is all Stevie even the way she holds his face.

Snuggling into his chest she sighs "Daddy I love you."

"I love you more." He replies.

She giggles and says "That's what Mummy said!"

...

Eventually they head out to the stables to get saddled up.

As they walk towards the stables Alex stops Stevie and holds her and asks "Are you alright Cowgirl?"

She looks at him and replies "Yes I am she doesn't do that very often but when she does I just want to stay with her."

He hugs her and replies "I know you do. If you really want to we can manage and you can just stay with the children Stevie."

She smiles at him and places one hand on either side of his face she reaches up and kisses him.

Smiling he asks "What was that for?"

"I don't know just because."She says giggling.

"Come on you two get a move on we're already late."Nick calls.

...

They head out to bring the cattle in for drenching

It's a brilliant day for riding and they all enjoy the fresh air and sunshine.

They arrive back just after lunch and Rhonda has a meal ready for them.

As they sit to eat, Bull, Jake and Georgia come in with Moira.

Alex and Stevie hug and kiss the children and then the Uncles greet them all.

Moira says "We're about to do a supply run what time do you think you'll be finished?"

Alex replies "probably around five Moira is that ok?'

She smiles and says "Well you've got your poker night tonight so I might take them all back to my place if that's ok?

Stevie says "Are you sure Moira that's a long day for you?"

Moira says "I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't alright we'll have a DVD night wont we guys we'll buy some popcorn and lemonade."

The children are excited and run upstairs to grab their things, they love it when they get to stay at Moira's she's loads of fun.

...

Later that day Jodie and Tess arrive with changes of clothes for the boys.

Meg has the children for the night and everyone is looking forward to having a beer and some wine and playing cards.

Rhonda has made a fabulous roast for them and a delicious desert.

"It's going to be a big night Jodes" Tess quips.

Jodie replies "I'm so looking forward to this Tess. It's always fun with Stevie and Alex you never what'll happen next."

...

Stevie and Alex have showered and sit and talk in their room for ages.

Alex heads downstairs and Stevie finishes drying her hair and follows fifteen minutes later.

As she walks into the room Nick says "Have you been asleep again Stevie?'

She looks at him and says "Nick if you really need to know every time we have sex we could fill out a chart for you. It might be easier."

Nick blushes and looks at Tess and says "No I was just kidding Stevie.'

Stevie looks at Alex winks and says "No, no, it's ok Nick let me think do you need duration as well? I guess it's just easier if I say we had sex or made love because ones obviously quicker than the other."

Matt, Jodie and Tess are trying so hard not to laugh and are amused no end watching Nick squirm.

Alex is leaning against the sideboard with a huge grin on his face and his arms folded across his chest.

Stevie looks deep in thought and says "Let me think we had sex once on Monday, a quickie on Tuesday morning but it was a really, really, good one then we made love on Tuesday night, Wednesday we made love once, Thursday Alex was away so it was only sex once when he got home late. I wanted to make love but he was very tired so we just had sex and this morning we made love and that was an absolute toe curler wasn't it Alex?"

He grins and nods.

She continues "Just now we only showered together and then sat talking to each other, we can actually manage to do that sometimes Nick even though we're both naked."

She looks at Alex and says "Did I get that right Alex?'"

He grins and replies "Yeah I think that just about covers it Cowgirl."

Nick is scarlet and Matt, Jodie and Tess are crying laughing.

Stevie says "Ok so is that enough info Nick or do you want last week as well?"

Nick shakes his head and says "No it's all good."

"Right" She says. "I'll start dishing dinner up shall I?"

She walks into the kitchen.

...

Matt says "That was the funniest thing I have ever seen or heard."

Tess laughs and asks "Nick have you learnt anything from this?'

Nick quips "Yes, Alex is getting it a lot more than I am!"

They all laugh.

Jodie looks at Alex and asks "Stevie was joking wasn't she?"

Alex grins and slowly shakes his head.


	93. Chapter 93

Tess and Jodie leave the men in the dining room and go to help Stevie.

"What do you want us to do Stevie?" Tess inquires.

"Pour a few glasses of wine for starters." Stevie says grinning.

They begin to dish up the meals onto the serving trays.

Jodie looks at her and says "Were you serious before?"

Stevie cracks up laughing and replies. "Jodie I work full time on this farm and have three small children. What do you think?'

Tess laughs "So you added a little?"

Stevie chuckles and answers "I embellished a little. It was so hard not to laugh. The look on Nicks face was priceless."

Jodie laughs and offers " When you started reeling it all off I was thinking Oh My god I can't believe she's telling us this and you kept adding and adding and I thought how in the hell do you have the energy."

The three women continue chatting and laughing.

...

Alex walks into get beer from the fridge and on the way through tells them that Nick is still red faced.

Stevie giggles but says "I was mean wasn't I? I'll have to apologize to him."

Alex stops beside Stevie and places the beers on the bench and leaning beside her grabs some meat off the plate and pops it into his mouth and says "How long until dinner I'm starving?"

Stevie answers "It's all ready to go Alex."

Tess and Jodie grab trays and walk into the dining room.

Alex hugs her and says "When you winked at me I had no idea what you were going to say!"

She chuckles and says "It was worth the embarrassment just to see the look on Nicks face."

"I'm glad you didn't tell them the truth Stevie." He whispers.

She smiles and softly says"They say average is three or four times a week, we can't help it if we're well above average Alex."

He laughs.

She picks the meat tray up and says "Come on grab your beer and let's eat."

...

With the meal eaten and desert too they clear the plates and stack the dish washer and begin to play cards.

They sit Alex, Jodie, Nick, Stevie, Matt, Tess around the table and Alex begins to deal.

Stevie says to Nick "I'm sorry I embarrassed you before Nick that was mean."

Nick looks at her and says " You don't have to apologize Stevie it's really none of my business."

She sits looking at him and says" Take the apology Nick because I knew you were just having a bit of fun and really didn't want to know mine and Alex's intimate details."

Alex quips "Yes he did Stevie!"

Nick looks at Alex and then back at Stevie and says "He's right I did."

They all laugh and the mood shifts back.

...

Nick is shuffling the cards when the phone rings.

"Hello Alex Ryan, Marcos! How in the hell are you? Right, that's great. How are the girls? Right and Grace...Good yeah I'd love to one day yeah I've heard that. No it's all done we finished around five tonight. Yeah Matt, Nick Stevie and I. Yeah she's great yeah they are too yeah, yeah, no Moira's got them tonight yeah I'll tell them in the morning. They're all here now we're player poker. Yeah she is a bit of a card shark. Righto look after yourself mate and give our love to the others." He walks over to Stevie and says "Grace wants to talk to you."

Returning to the table a little while later Stevie tells Nick that Marcus is back online for him.

Stevie tells them she'll be back in a minute and quickly walks out towards the kitchen returning swiftly with crackers, dips and chips.

They all wait for the phone call to finish and resume playing.

Eventually the phone call finishes and they spend the next hour fighting it out as to who wins, who cheated and who never stood a chance.

Nick, Matt, Tess and Jodie are moving a small mob up tomorrow to shear they're a newer mob to Drover's and if they shear them now they'll be due at the same time as the others next time around.

Matt asks "Alex are you and Stevie free to help with some shearing the day after tomorrow?'

"Yeah no worries, I'm glad you didn't say tomorrow because we've promised the children a picnic." Alex replies.

"Anyway I think we should get going we've got a big day tomorrow."Nick states.

Jodie offers. "Well I'll drive I've only had one wine."

"Ok I'll give Stevie a hand to clean up and we'll get going." Tess says.

"No leave it Tess we don't have to be up until late tomorrow. " Stevie offers.

Alex walks the group outside.

Matt asks "Can I smell smoke?"

Nick looks up and says "Smoke coming out of the chimney Stevie must be burning something in the fireplace."

...

Walking back inside Alex grins and says "Well you've been busy!"

Stevie is sitting on the floor in front of the fire with two glasses of wine.

"Do you really think its cold enough for a fire?"He asks.

She chuckles and says "It's not for warmth Alex its atmosphere. We have no children tonight! Flip the lights off Alex."

Sitting beside her he smiles and says "I like the sound of this cowgirl."

"Did you lock up Alex?'

"Sure did." He replies leaning to kiss her.

She moves over to the couch and drags some pillows onto the carpet.

Turning back she begins to shuffle a pack of playing cards.

"Cards now Stevie?" He quizzes.

She chuckles and says "Strip Jack naked Alex! Each Jack loses one item of clothing."

He laughs and says "We haven't played this in years Stevie."

...

They laugh and drink their wine and play cards by the open fire.

There's something quite sensual about fire flames flickering on naked skin.

Stevie loses and leaning forward removes her bra and flings it onto the couch.

Alex grins and says "It doesn't matter how many times I've seen you do that I still enjoy looking at you like this."

She smiles and says "Are you going to sit there flapping your gums or a we going to play cards Alex?"

He laughs and replies "You really want me don't you?'

She giggles and leans forwards and kisses him teasingly with her tongue.

He moves his hand to cup her breast.

She lets the kiss linger and lets him have a little fun then she sits back down and says "Deal the cards Alex."

Smiling at her he quips "You are so mean Stevie now you expect me to play cards how am I supposed to concentrate."

"Deal em' Alex "She giggles.

...

As the fire burns they make love, slow gentle and attentive.

They have time and purpose and enjoy each other completely.

Tiny kisses on sensitive skin.

Soft caresses.

Long slow passionate kisses.

Time passes slowly and gently.

Lying together exhausted they sleep.

...

Alex wakes with the moonlight streaming through the window.

The fire is almost out and there's a chill in the room.

Stevie is snuggled into him still naked; he hugs her tightly and whispers. "Stevie lets go to bed I'm getting cold."

She stretches and moves to stand up, grabbing they're clothes as she does.

She's still half asleep so he guides her towards the stairs.

...

In their room they slide into bed and snuggle up to get warm.

Ten minutes pass and Stevie whispers. "Alex!"

"Mmm" He replies.

"Are you tired?"She asks softly.

"Can't you sleep?'He asks smiling to himself knowing where this is heading.

"No I can't."She replies.

"I could help you with that." He offers.

"Sounds good." She giggles.

He pulls her in tighter and kisses her.

Again they make love.

Sleep finds them.

...

Early the next morning Stevie is up and in the bathroom before Alex wakes.

Stretching he rolls over and reaches out for her and is disappointed she's not there.

He hears the shower begin to run and smiling rises from their bed.

He opens the door as quietly as he can and pops his head around the door.

Stevie is standing in front of the mirror naked with her hand over her left breast.

She jumps when Alex's voice questions "What are you doing?"

He smiles because he's frightened her but it soon disappears.

She stands looking at him and he sees her eyes well with tears.

Moving towards her he asks "What's wrong?"

She doesn't reply but moves forward she takes his hand and lifts it to her breast and firmly pushes it down and rolls it across her breast.

He smiles initially but then he feels it.

"That's a lump Stevie!" He exclaims.

Tears roll down her cheeks and he holds her.

...


	94. Chapter 94

Nick, Matt, Tess and Jodie have saddled up and are about to head out to bring in the mob.

Meg wanders down to them with the children in tow and calls. "I've made some sandwiches for you!"

Jodie says "Mum we'll be back just after lunch."

Tess takes them from Meg and says "Thanks Meg I'm sure we'll need them."

Meg smiles and says "There's also some fresh biscuits and fruit."

Nick walks over to them and says "Are you ready Tess?'

She turns and smiling at him replies "Sure am."

Meg and the children stand and watch as the four ride out.

...

Rhonda is busy in the kitchen when Bull and Georgia walk into the room.

"Good morning" She says smiling at them.

Georgia runs over to her.

Rhonda bobs down and accepts the hug that Georgia offers "Good morning Rhonda."

Smiling at the little girl Rhonda asks "Are you hungry I've made pancakes today?"

"Oh yummy." Georgia says as she pulls herself up onto the chair.

"Bull do you want cereal or pancakes today?" She asks.

"Both please." He replies smiling.

Just as Rhonda is dishing up Jake joins them.

Greetings are offered and Jake sits up to have pancakes too.

"Where's Mum and Dad?" Jake asks.

"I'm not sure I haven't seen them yet they must be still upstairs."Rhonda offers.

...

Upstairs Stevie and Alex have showered, dressed and are sitting talking.

"Stevie you need to go to the doctors." Alex says.

"I'll do it tomorrow Alex." She replies.

"No today Stevie." He states.

"We've got the picnic today I'm not ruining that Alex." She responds.

"No today, we'll see if we can get an appointment late today but it will be today Stevie. If we don't we'll just worry we need to get this sorted and quickly. I don't want you to worry and I don't want to worry either." He offers.

"What if it's cancer Alex?" She sighs.

"What if it's not Stevie?" He replies trying to sound positive which is not how he feels.

"If it's cancer Alex they might take my breast." She says getting teary again.

"No Stevie stop it!" He growls.

She's shocked by his reaction and thinks the wrong thing. She thinks he doesn't want to think about her scared and without her breast.

He's thinking if it goes that far it might be too late maybe it's spread he could lose her.

He doesn't want to think that way.

For now it's just a lump it could be anything.

"Don't tell me what to think Alex it's my body! She growls back at him.

He looks at her" I'm not Stevie! I'm just saying we have to be positive no matter what it is we have to try to be positive."

He moves forward and hugs her, she hugs him back.

He inhales deeply turning her face to his he kisses her gently and whispers. "Are you sure you want to still do the picnic Beautiful?"

She looks at him and smiles "Yes that's the positive thing to do."

He looks at her and smiles. "That's my girl! Come on let's get breakfast."

...

Stevie gets the children ready and they are so excited to be going on a picnic.

"Are we riding Mum?" Jake asks.

Stevie smiles and says "Not exactly.

"So we're taking the car then?" Bull adds joining the conversation.

Placing her hand on his shoulder she says "Why don't you go out the front and see if Dads there yet?"

Bull walks over to the front door and opens it and yells "Oh wow Jake, George come and look."

Stevie follows them to the door and smiles.

"Who wants to go for a picnic?" Alex calls watching the excited look on his children's faces.

Nat stands holding the two horses steady as Alex lifts the esky and basket onto the surrey.

Stevie stands in the doorway watching.

She quickly moves back inside and calls the Doctors office.

"Hi Joyce it's Stevie Ryan. I'm good thanks and yourself? Oh good. Yes I need an appointment as soon as possible.

Yes please no it's for me. Yes oh so nothing today? Earliest tomorrow? Ten o'clock no. What about later in the afternoon?

Four o'clock would be perfect yes thank you. I'll see you then, Bye."

"How'd you go?' Alex asks as he reaches the office door.

She answers "Nothing today so it was ten or four tomorrow, so I took four because of the shearing."

He looks annoyed and says "Bugger the shearing Stevie you should have taken ten o'clock."

She frowns and replies sharply "It's only six hours Alex it's not a big deal!"

He looks at her and chastises himself let her do it her way or you'll just upset her more.

He moves forward and takes her face in his hands and says "I'm sorry I didn't mean to growl at you I just hate the unknown and the what ifs."

She inhales and then exhales heavily and replies. "Me too Alex. Yesterday everything was perfect and today we're unsure."

He kisses her and whispers "Everything is still perfect because you're mine Cowgirl."

...

"Daddy are we going on a picnic or are you just going to kiss Mummy?" Georgia asks from the doorway.

"Well I don't know Kitten maybe if I got some hugs off you I might want to go on a picnic." Alex replies grinning at his little girl.

She giggles and runs at him, curls flying; he picks her up and throws her into the air, laughing with her.

Safely back in his arms, she wraps her arms around his neck and says" Now can we go Daddy?"

"Well I need a kiss off Mummy first." He says leaning over to kiss Stevie.

"Right picnic time for the Ryan girls!" He chuckles.

Walking outside they all load into the surrey and Alex takes the reins and urges the horses on.

Bull calls "Dad this is great it's like the ones they have in cowboy movies where did you find it?"

Alex replies "It's been in one of the sheds for years mate I thought it was time we used it a bit more."

Jake asks "Does that mean we can have more picnics Dad?'

"Yeah mate we'll have a lot more picnics." Alex responds.

...

As the horses move together across the paddock, Alex glances at Stevie.

Georgia is happily sitting on her lap thrilled that she has her Mummy all to herself.

Deep in thought Stevie is rubbing her cheek along Georgia's soft curls.

He listens as their two young boys chatter away excitedly about the horses, cart and the picnic and spending the day together.

He feels a pain deep in his heart.

Lifting his arm he puts it protectively around Stevie.

...


	95. Chapter 95

Matt works the dogs around the sheep as Nick, Tess and Jodie move them forward.

After a couple of hours they stop and sit down for a drink and something to eat.

"Meg makes the best sandwiches." Nick offers picking up his third one.

Tess looks at him and says. "It's just as well she made so many we might get to eat one!"

Jodie quips "There's no worries at all Tess, Mum would have packed enough for every person on all three farms.

"We're making good time we might be able to make a start this afternoon."Matt states.

Nick agrees.

Fifteen minutes later they mount up and push the mob towards Drover's.

...

Tess and Jodie are riding close to each other discussing the latest calls from Scotland.

"I'm so glad they're having as much fun as we did Jodes." Tess says.

Jodie agrees and adds. "Regan and Roslyn are kindred spirits they share a common interest in alcohol. Apparently Regan introduced Roslyn to some of her cocktails and Roslyn returned the favour with top shelf whiskey. "

Tess laughs and says "Regan and Stevie were bad enough together imagine if the three of them got together."

Jodie laughs.

The two women continue to chatter away about the Scottish cousins and how nice it is to know more about their heritage.

"Do you think you'll go back Jodes?"

"I'd love to Tess but it will be a few years away." Jodie replies.

Tess agrees and then says "I wonder if they'll ever come here?"

Both agree that it would be a lot of fun to show them around Drover's Run.

...

"Dad I've got one! " Jake calls.

Alex grins and replies "That's great mate see if you can catch some more and we'll have them for tea."

"I've got four Dad!" Bull offers.

Stevie chuckles and says "Maybe we should have brought a net Alex?"

He smiles at her and replies "No Cowgirl they have to learn to catch yabbies with meat tied to a piece of string first."

"It's definitely more fun this way." She admits.

Alex walks over to where Georgia and Stevie are yabbying from.

"How many have you and Mum got Kitten?' Alex asks.

"Mummy has three but I haven't got any." She offers sadly.

"Would you like me to help you?' He asks.

The little girl grins and nods.

Stevie smiles watching him squat down and show their little girl how to throw her line in and explaining everything to her.

"See Kitten the string is tied to this stick so the yabby won't take your bait. Now watch and when the string starts to go tight the yabby is trying to take it. But we have to be very, very quiet so we don't scare him away."

Georgia is squatting beside Alex watching the water and whispers "Look Daddy my string is moving!"

He smiles and replies "Ok now we have to pull the string back here very slowly so he doesn't let go, and when we can see him we'll flick him onto the bank Ok?"

Georgia does as she's told and gently pulls the string in and Alex moves to the edge to wait to be able to see the yabby.

Stevie has moved beside Georgia and offers encouragement. "That's great bub keep going gently does it."

"I can see the yabby Alex." Stevie offers.

He nods.

Stevie says to Georgia "Look Bub can you see his feelers it looks like black horse hair."

Georgia nods as Alex flicks water and the yabby onto the bank.

There is much excitement as Alex grabs the yabby before it retreats back into the water.

Jake and Bull run around to have a look at Georgia's first yabby.

" Oh he's a big one George!" Bull says.

"Good girl George!" Jake adds.

Georgia grins enjoying all the praise and looking at Stevie says "Look at my yabby Mummy."

Stevie smiles at her and answers "I did Bub I think he's the biggest one caught so far. Well done."

The boys run back around the dam to their lines and continue trying to catch more yabbies.

"Want to try and catch another one Kitten?" Alex asks.

Smiling she nods and they begin the process as before.

...

Coming over the rise the mob moves swiftly encouraged by the dogs and riders.

"Are we going to start today?" Tess asks.

Matt replies "Yeah I think we should we've made great time and we've already had lunch so maybe just stop for a quick cuppa and make a start then."

Nick agrees.

Half an hour later the four are in the sheds reading to start.

Meg and the children are there too and help where they can.

After a couple of hours Meg heads back to the house to begin the evening meal Adam and Clare stay to help but Meg takes Belle and Beth with her.

The sheds are hard work but fun too and the afternoon slips away easily.

Nick calls time and they stop and tidy for the day then all walk back up to the house.

Sitting on the veranda they enjoy a beer then Matt says "We'd best get back over to Wilgul there's a few jobs to do before dark."

Jodie agrees and gathers Beth and Adam and they head off promising to be back at seven thirty the following morning.

Clare walks out with the phone in her hand and announces "Dad phone for you it's Uncle Alex."

Taking the phone Nick says "Hello what's up?"

Nick listens then replies "Yeah that won't be a problem we had a really good run with them today so we've already started shearing. Yes Oh maybe a third. Yes the four of us. Yeah I thought so two. No they've just left and will be back around seven thirty in the morning. What's the appointment for? Yabbies? Did you get some for us? "Nick laughs and signs off.

Tess is sitting with her feet up and a beer in her hand and asks "Was that about tomorrow?'

Nick looks puzzled and replies." Yeah it was. Alex said they can only help until midday because they've got to go to town in the afternoon for an appointment."

Tess sips her beer and says " Fair enough I'm glad we got started today then."

Nick muses "When I asked Alex what the appointment was for he switched subjects without answering."

Tess quips" Nick you know more about them than you should just let it go. You don't have to know everything unless you want to be embarrassed again?"

He laughs and says "Good point do you want another beer?'

She nods.

...

"As much as I love eating yabbies I hate peeling them". Stevie states.

Alex chuckles and says "Just eat the whole thing then Stevie shell and all."

She looks at him and pulls a face.

Moira has joined them and is helping peel yabbies.

" Moira would you mind coming over a bit earlier in the morning Stevie and I want to get an earlier start at Drover's then we have to go into town in the afternoon so we'll be late back?" Alex asks.

Before Moira can answer Stevie looks at Alex and says "I can go on my own Alex and you could come back and watch the children."

"No Stevie you're not going on your own. I'm coming with you, end of story." He states his voice giving away his concern.

Moira senses something is wrong by the exchange between them.

Stevie feels uncomfortable and feels she needs to explain to Moira.

"Alex can you finish up here. I need to speak to Moira." Stevie asks.

He stands looking at her with a questioning look and replies "It's your call Beautiful."

Stevie kisses the children, grab the bottle of wine and two glasses and gestures for Moira to follow.

Outside they sit and Stevie hands Moira a glass of wine.

...

"Are you alright Stevie?" Moira asks.

Stevie inhales deeply and asks. "Moira I need you to help me with a few things?"

Moira smiles and replies "If it's within my power it's a yes Stevie."

Stevie gives her friend a weak smile and begins "We need you to mind the children all day because we'd promised we'd help with the shearing but we can only help until midday because we have to come back here, shower, change and be at the Doctors by four o'clock. I have a lump in my breast."

Moira is shocked and initially doesn't know what to say or do so she just sits looking shocked. She rises and hugs her friend then says "How long has it been there?"

Stevie replies "I don't know Moira I only noticed it was tender last night when Alex and I ..." She stops.

Moira tries not to smile at Stevie.

Stevie grins and says "Moira stop it this is serious.'

Moira looks at her and replies. "I know it is Stevie it was just funny listening to you say something you shouldn't have and then realize you had. I don't see that happen very often."

Stevie continues. "I checked this morning more thoroughly and found a lump it's about the size of a small marble."

Moira nods and says. "Stevie whatever you need you know I'll help. Just tell me what you want from me?"

Stevie sits deep in thought and offers "I need you to cover for us without lying to anyone. I don't want anyone to know until we know Moira. I don't want sympathy because that won't help. Alex and I have discussed this and we need to be positive no matter wh...what!" The words catch in her throat.

Moira nods waiting for her to continue and watches as Stevie's eyes well.

"The unknown is a very scary place." Moira offers.

Tears trickle down Stevie's cheek and she rushes to wipe them as if pretending it's not happening.

Moira hugs her again and says "Stevie if that's what you feel let it go. Don't try to be brave if you don't feel it."

Stevie hugs her friend and cries.

"I know it sounds petty and vain Moira but all I can think of is what if its cancer and they take my breast? I like my breasts and so does Alex. If I have to have treatment my hair will fall out Moira my beautiful red hair gone. I'm racked with guilt because that could be the least of my problems. What will happen to Alex and the children?" She weeps.

Moira holds her and offers "Stevie, Alex loves all of you not just parts, I know it's scary but Alex is right you have to put everything aside and be positive. You don't know its cancer so stop thinking that way."

Stevie looks at her and replies "I've never thought about my breasts like that before Moira but they are so much a part of who I am. I breast fed my babies and I have such happy memories of those times. But with my luck Moira!"

Moira smiles and answers. "Stevie you're luck changed years ago. So don't even think like that ok?"

Stevie nods.

"Do you feel a bit better having talked about it Stevie?' Moira asks.

"Yes I do a little bit thank you Moira. I'm sorry to burden you with this but I really needed to talk to someone other than Alex about it." Stevie replies.

Moira smiles and replies "A burden shared is burden halved.'

Stevie rises hugs her friend and says "Thank you Moira you're a good friend."

...

Tess wakes and rises ready to shower but something draws her to the window.

Nick is awake, stretches and yawns and offers." Morning!"

Tess turns and says "Good Morning! Did you leave the shearing shed light on Nick?'

Looking puzzled he replied "No we finished before dark the lights weren't on why?"

"Well they're on now!"

She offers.

...

Stevie and Alex are both sweaty and hot despite the cooler morning they've been shearing for over an hour by the time Nick and Tess turn up.

"What are you two up to?" Nick asks.

Stevie grins and says "Morning! Well we thought as we have to leave early we'd get an early start!"

"What time did you get here it's only six now!" Tess states.

"Around five!" Alex offers.

Nick asks "What's so important that you have to start shearing at this time in the morning?"

Alex says "Stevie do you feel like a coffee? We'll stop and go and coffee with Nick and Tess!"

Stevie calls "Ok I'm almost finished."

Alex walks over and grabs her jumper and his own and stands waiting for her and turns to Nick and says "We'll be up at the house in a minute if you two want to go and get dressed we'll see you there."

As Nick and Tess walk up to the house Nick says "See what I mean Tess he ignored me completely."

Tess looks at him and answers. "Nick they tell us everything so if they choose not to once in a while it must be very personal and you need to let it go. It's none of our business."

...

Later in the afternoon Stevie and Alex are nervously sitting in the Doctors waiting room.

"Are you all right Stevie?" Alex asks.

She looks at him and smiles and replies" No I'm not alright Alex but I'm so glad you're here with me."

He leans over and kisses her with so much love she feels it deep in her heart.

A tear escapes from her eye and he notices, "God Stevie don't cry please not now."

She inhales and smiles at him holding the tears back. He's right they need strength not tears.

"Stevie Ryan" The Doctor calls.

Alex stands too and the Doctor looks at both of them but gestures for them to enter his room.

"Right Stevie what seems to be the problem?" The Doctor asks.

Stevie inhales and as she exhales says "I have a lump in my left breast."

Alex reaches over and takes her hand.

"Ok when did you notice the lump?'

"Yesterday morning." She replies.

The Doctor asks a series of questions.

Is it sore?

Is there any discharge?

Has she noticed any changes?

Then he asks her to remove her top and jump up onto the examination table.

Alex stands and walks to the head of the table.

The Doctor looks at him and says "Mr Ryan its ok you can sit down."

Alex looks at him and replies "No it's not ok. My wife is worried and frightened and I'm not going to sit down. I won't be in your way."

Stevie raises her hand to rest above her head and he holds it and reaches down kisses her forehead.

The Doctor proceeds with the examination then turns to Alex and says "Have you felt the lump?"

Alex looks at him and says "Yes when Stevie found it yesterday she showed me why?'

The Doctor smiles at him and says "Obviously you are going to be involved in this process and I was going to show you where it was, but that's great you're aware of it."

Turning to Stevie the Doctor says "Ok Stevie if you'd like to get dressed."

...

Moira has the evening meal prepared and is about to dish up when Stevie and Alex return home.

Entering the kitchen they're greeted by excited children telling them about the day's events.

Moira can tell by their faces that the news wasn't good so she tries to be upbeat and happy to lift the mood.

Moira and Stevie begin to dish up and Alex takes the children to wash their hands.

As soon as they leave Stevie looks at Moira and asks "I'm sorry Moira but could you have the children again tomorrow for us?"

Moira looks concerned but smiles says "Whatever you need Stevie I told you that."

"I have to go for a mammogram and possibly a biopsy tomorrow!" Stevie says sadly.

"Oh Stevie." Moira soothes as she hugs her.


	96. Chapter 96

Ben, Marcus and the children have had a fun day driving around the farm with James McLeod.

James has thoroughly enjoyed the little ones as much as the last group that visited Mains McLeod.

James speaks "I see ye have a few spirited ones in amongst this group too particularly this one."

Marcus grins when he sees James's hand above Meggys' head.

"Yes I think that one definitely has a lot of McLeod blood in her too. She's feisty already and she's still a baby." Marcus chuckles.

"And the boy as well." James offers.

Marcus looks at him and then at Regan's Justin and replies "No he's a very placid little man."

James's shakes his head and states "Still waters run deep Marcus, just because he's a quiet one don't under estimate him. If you threaten him or his family he'll stand firm. Look at him Marcus and watch him. He moves with great confidence for one so young. No he's definitely a McLeod."

Ben has listened and quips "Crikey I wonder what Jaz and my children will be like then McLeod and Hall?"

Marcus laughs and replies "Depends on the strength of the mix. What if you get a girl that's a Stevie/ Grace combo?"

Ben laughs and says "Pity the poor bloke she falls in love with."

James is listening and offers. "Stevie? She's Tess and Grace's sister n law?"

Ben smiles at him and replies" Yes that's right and my first cousin. She fabulous but feisty and head strong certainly keeps Alex on his toes."

Marcus laughs and says "Yeah she does."

James asks "So you like her then?'

Both men nod and Ben offers. "Yeah she's great and we're all glad she's on our side."

Marcus offers. "Stevie was friends with both Claire and Grace but didn't know they were cousins because Grace rode under the name Kingston. Stevie met Tess through Claire and then Jaz and Regan through Tess. Stevie has been around for years and knew Jack McLeod too. She was Drover's Run's overseer and manager for years and then she married my brother and moved to Kilarney."

James smiles and says "So she links them all together because she's the only one that knew them all?'

Marcus answers" Nick, Alex and Jodie do too."

James smiles and states "Oh that's good for young Charlotte. It will be a godsend when she's older and wants to know things about her Mother."

They all agree.

...

Jaz, Regan and Grace have spent the day with Maeve, Roslyn and Torra. Tired and weary they make their way back to the house.

Regan speaks to Torra. "I've never heard your name before is it short for Victoria?

Torra smiles at her and replies "No it's a Scottish name and it means from the castle."

"It's pretty." Regan offers.

"Thank you" Torra says smiling at her.

Roslyn offers. "Just as well you're slim Torra or people would be thinking you were named because you look like a castle."

"That's an incentive to stay slim Rossy!" Torra replies.

The women share the joke.

...

It's late and Stevie has tossed and turned for hours as sleep won't come.

Too many thoughts are running through her head

On the other side of the world Grace has had a brilliant day and then a few drinks with Maeve Roslyn and Torra.

But all throughout the day Stevie has entered her thoughts and she's unsure why. She decides to ring her but doesn't even think about the time. Picking up the phone she dials and waits.

Lying in her bed Stevie hears the phone ringing in the hall, jumping from the bed she runs quickly to answer it as she doesn't want it to wake the children and she's alarmed by the fact it's ringing so early in the morning.

"Hello Kilarney Stevie Ryan speaking." She offers softly.

"Oh Grace you frightened me. Is everything all right?" Steve asks.

Again she listens and then speaks "No I'm fine Grace. I couldn't sleep so I was just lying there. Um around three I think yes. Have you really? Yes that is odd. How's the trip? Yeah that's great I'd like to see Scotland one day I've heard it's beautiful. Yeah everything is going well. Ok I will you too bye."

Stevie replaces the receiver and rather than go back to bed she moves downstairs and warms some milk in the hope it will help her sleep.

She is only wearing knickers and is feeling a bit cold so she grabs a small throw rug from the back of the chair in the living room and turns the television on.

...

Alex wakes and moves across the bed searching for Stevie.

Opening his eyes he lets them adjust to the darkness then standing moves to the bathroom.

Returning to the bedroom he grabs a pair of boxer shorts from the drawer beside their bed and walking into the hall begins to look for Stevie.

"Hey what are you doing down here?" He asks seeing her sitting in front of the television.

She turns and smiles at him and quips "Did you miss me?"

He smiles at her as he sits beside her and says "I like the look of this you semi naked and a blanket!"

She chuckles and lifting her arm offers" Want to join me?"

He wraps himself around her and repositions the blanket so she's warm and asks "Couldn't you sleep Beautiful?"

She shakes her head and then offers. "Grace rang so I got up to answer the phone and then I thought some warm milk might help."

"What did Grace want?" He asks.

Stevie is holding the mug of hot milk in both of her hands and she replies. "She wasn't sure she just kept thinking about me all day so she rang to see if I was alright. I lied to her Alex I told her I was ok but I don't feel ok."

He holds her a little bit closer and quips "You feel fabulous to me."

She looks up at him and he kisses her forehead and then says "I know what you're feeling Stevie."

Again she looks at him.

"When I had the spot removed from my leg while we were waiting for the results, I hardly slept, I kept thinking about what if its cancer and they have to amputate my leg or worse I die. All I could think about was you and the children what would you do without me. The thought of not being here for you tore at me night and day." He sighs.

"Oh Alex why didn't you tell me? You kept saying it was nothing that it would all be alright!" She says turning to face him.

"I was trying to be positive Stevie because you were so upset about it all I couldn't lay that on you too." He replies.

She touches his face and softly says "I'm so sorry you had to be strong for me Alex it should have been the other way around. I let you down I should have been there for you."

He smiles and answers" We can't both be strong all the time Beautiful so long as one of us can be we'll be alright."

They sit together in silence each with their own thoughts.


	97. Chapter 97

"Stephanie Ryan!" The nurse calls.

Stevie rises and moves towards her. Alex follows.

As Stevie reaches the doorway the nurse stands looking at Alex.

Stevie looks up at him and back to the nurse and asks "You can call me Stevie and this is my husband Alex can he come in with me please?"

"Of course he can. " She replies smiling and holding out her hand says "I'm Di pleased to meet you Stevie , Alex."

Stevie is shown to a small change room and asked to remove her upper garments and put a paper gown on. Alex waits outside. They are called into the room where the machine waits.

Di positions Stevie and Alex asks questions.

As the machine descends Alex is horrified and Stevie is uncomfortable.

"That's enough!" He says wincing.

Di looks at him and says "Alex I know you're concerned but we have to do this."

Stevie is trying to breathe through the discomfort as the machine flattens her breast.

"Please stop!"She says to Di and adds. "It feels like it's about to burst."

"I'm sorry I know it's terribly uncomfortable but we have to do this right and I just have to move it down a fraction more." Di says sympathetically.

Stevie feels extreme discomfort as the machine flattens her breast further between the two platters.

Di moves quickly to gather the information she needs and then releases the pressure and Stevie feels like she could cry.

"Ok Stevie follows me." Di states.

Before they move out of the room Alex hugs her gently.

...

Sitting in the waiting room Alex holds her hand and absently plays with the rings on her fingers.

She smiles watching him.

His great bit hands delicately turning her wedding ring around her finger.

That's exactly how she feels at the moment like her world is spinning and she wants it to stop.

Di walks back to them and speaks "We're just going to ultra sound the lump now; someone will be out to get you directly."

Alex asks "Why do you need an ultra sound you just did the mammogram?"

Di explains about the ultra sound giving a clearer picture about the lump.

Alex wants to know why they put Stevie through a mammogram if the ultra sound was better.

Di explains the mammogram shows them where to look and if there was anything else to cause concern.

Satisfied he sits quietly and waits with Stevie.

...

Bryce is standing out in the garden watering Marcus's plants having just finished feeding the menagerie of smaller animals close to the house.

Liz walks out the back and calls 'Bryce would you like a cup of tea now?'

He replies "Just give me ten minutes Liz I'm almost finished."

"I'll bring it out Ok?' She asks.

"That would be lovely." He replies.

She disappears indoors and he smiles to himself.

He has a very happy life with Liz and between them with their boys and partners and the grandchildren life is full.

Funny he thinks to himself he'd spent years in courtrooms and offices doing what he loved to do and yet here he was watering his son's family's vegetables and he felt great satisfaction.

...

Tess is making coffee at the bench when Nick walks in and calls "Wifey what are you up too now?"

Tess turns and grins at him and replies" Why what have you got in mind?"

Smiling at her he replies "I have to drop some fertilizer over to Bryce for Marcus's garden and I thought we could go for a little visit and then spin over to Killarney and have afternoon tea with Stevie and Alex and the kids could have a play."

She grins at him and queries" So you've finished all of your work for the day? Nothing left to do?'

He moves towards her and pulls her into a hug and says "Not all of it but I'd like to spend some time with you and the girls."

"Ok if this outing involves tea at the pub afterwards I'm in?" She exclaims.

"You're on!" He chuckles.

...

Stevie and Alex have sat for almost an hour waiting for the ultra sound before Stevie's name is called.

The technician asks her to lay on the examination table , placing a prism shape pillow under her left shoulder and down her spine he moves the paper gown to reveal her left breast

Squeezing the clear liquid onto her breast he moves the pencil around getting the image on screen.

Alex is a little unnerved by the process but is unsure if it's because he's looking at an image of the inside of Stevie's breast or if it's because the technician is a man and Stevie's breast is bare.

Alex and Stevie asks questions and the technician is helpful with his replies although they both notice he's none committal as to what it is.

As the ultra sound finishes the technician takes some paper towel and wipes the remaining gel from Stevie's breast.

Alex doesn't like that at all but says nothing.

...

Pulling into Wilgul Nick toots the horn as Clare and Belle scamper to find Liz and Bryce.

Then the two race off to find Adam and Beth.

"How's the gardening going?" Tess asks Bryce.

He smiles at her and replies. "Marvellous thanks Tess; I'm having a lovely time. Do you need any tomatoes? I've given Jodie and Matt a large amount but we still have loads of them."

Tess answers that she'll take some and as they're heading to Kilarney she'll take some there as well.

Nick is about to drop the bags of manure where he normally does when Bryce calls "No, No, Nick please bring them over here."

Nick moves in the direction Bryce has gestured and Nick states" Wow you have been busy Bryce! Marcus never has this area so tidy."

Bryce chuckles and replies "Yes but I don't have to run a farm or help chase four children around. Do you think he'll like it Nick?'"

Tess has joined them and is clearly impressed. "Wow this is awesome did you do all of it on your own Bryce?"

Bryce smiles enjoying their enthusiasm and explains the compost boxes he's created and the shredder he purchased at the local hardware store to make mulch which he had piled high in separate compartments plus the worm farm he's set up as well .

Tess asks loads of questions about all of it and loves how simple he's made it. She's especially keen on the worm farm and when he begins to tell her about the solar dryer he's making and the cold frame and mushroom logs he's preparing she is hooked . This is all right up on Tess's high priority list of things she'd like to do.

"Right Bryce next time we go on holidays you're our house sitter." Tess quips.

"Your garden always looks very tidy Tess if I'd know you liked all of these ideas I would have started one with you sooner." Bryce offers.

Tess is animated when she discusses permaculture with him. He offers some advice and Tess loves it.

"What are you doing tonight Bryce?' Tess asks.

He looks at Liz who has joined the trio and replies "I don't think we have plans do we Liz?"

She replies "No nothing at all why?"

Nick joins the conversation "We're just heading over to Kilarney and thought we'd see if they'd like to go to the pub for tea tonight. Would you both like to join us?'

Liz smiles and replies "Sounds like fun."

Bryce agrees and they arrange a time to meet.

...

Alex and Stevie are in a different area of the hospital waiting to see a Doctor.

Eventually they are led into his room and he explains the results of the mammogram and the ultra sound.

"We need to do a biopsy which can be done with a local anaesthetic and I'd like to do it now if that's alright?"He offers.

Stevie is stunned and pale and just nods.

She really hoped he'd say it's just a cyst or something simple like a blocked duct but he's not saying that.

A biopsy the word echoes around her brain he's going to cut her breast!

Something foreign is growing in her chest and he wants to cut some of it out!

She hears Alex ask "Can we just have a minute alone please."

The Doctor Nods and replies. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

As he closes the door Stevie looks at Alex and he stands and pulls her up into his arms she cries.

Gaining composure she says "Alex he's going to cut my breast!"

"I know Beautiful but if it takes us out of this unknown we've been in for the last few days then it has to be done." He soothes trying to sound positive.

"It must be cancer Alex today has all been so rushed, a mammogram, an ultra sound and now a biopsy?" She sighs tension and dread seeping from her.

Holding her face he kisses her and then hugs her again and offers. "Stevie it's still just a lump! Until they get the results from the biopsy it's still just a lump. We have to stay positive ok?"

She hugs him tightly so glad that he refused to stay home and insisted that at every step he would be with her.

She nods still feeling safe in his arms.

They stay that way until the Doctor returns.

...

Opening the door the Doctor finds Alex and Stevie holding each other.

He notices she's been crying but she's confidant when she states "Ok please do the biopsy now. We've both been stressed for days because we just don't know what it is. This way whether it's good or bad news we'll know what we're dealing with."

Looking at Alex the Doctor asks "Are you going to stay with her Mr Ryan?"

"My names Alex and yes I am and I'd like you to explain what you're doing and why please" Alex replies.

A nurse has joined them and she turns the screen so they can see it from the table.

The doctor rubs a little cool alcohol on the skin of the breast.

He pierces the skin with a needle, and Stevie winces and squeezes Alex's hand tightly.

When it's finally numb the doctor pushes the biopsy needle in, it makes a white line pointing to a space.

Pointing to the screen the Doctor offers "This line is the point of the needle. Stevie do you feel anything?'

She shakes her head and answers "No I don't."

The bright line enters the space.

The Doctor says "When I take the core sample you'll hear a clicking noise like a pen being clicked and you may feel a little pain."

The clicks don't hurt but the jerking needle does.

Stevie squeezes Alex hand tightly.

With the second one Stevie squeezes Alex's hand very hard and a small squeal escapes from her lips.

Alex says angrily "You hurt her!"

The Doctor looks at Alex and then back at Stevie and says" I'm sorry I hurt you."

Stevie felt like she could feel the needle actually scooping up tissue.

The doctor inserts a small titanium pellet so they'll know this particular lump has already been biopsied should she have any further problems.

"Right I'm done you'll get your results in the next seventy two hours. Do you have any questions?' The Doctor asks them.

"Is it cancer?' Stevie asks.

He looks her straight in the eyes and says "You're very direct! At this time I think its better we assume it is. But it's very small and there are no other lumps or areas for concern so outcomes at this point look very good."

Alex asks.' Ok assume it is and assume we get the results the day after tomorrow. When will you take it out and how much do you take. Does she have to have radiation?'

The Doctor looks at him and answers. "If it's low grade I'd say a lumpectomy as opposed to mastectomy and I'd do it asap and yes radiation would be part of that."

"So I'd lose my hair?" Stevie sighs.

The Doctor looks at her and not for the first time notices her beautiful auburn hair and replies. "Yes I'm afraid you would."

"Do you have any other questions?" The Doctor asks.

"We run a cattle property and I ride horses everyday with what you've just done when can I work again?" Stevie asks.

"Your breast will be sore for the next day or so. Every person is different but Id' take it easy if I was you." He offers and handing her a little flat ice pack explains for her to put it in her bra against the entry point of the needle.

"When the local wears off that will be quite painful as it's a very sensitive area." He adds.

...

Driving home they are silent.

Both deep in thought.

Stevie speaks first "How are you Alex?"

He pulls over to the side of the road and opening his door steps out and moves around to her side and opening her door says "Stevie I need to hug you."

She smiles at him and takes his offered hand and moves into his embrace and quips "You always know what I need."

He kisses her deeply then holding her says "I love you Stevie.'

Holding him tightly she replies "I love you too Alex. Thank you for being there. I was so scared."

"You weren't alone there Stevie. I thought watching you have the children was scary but that mammogram bloody hell what a cruel piece of machinery!" He states.

She touches her breast and says "It felt like it was going to split open Alex!"

He grins and says "It looked like you were going to pass out."

"Come and sit out the back!" He says as he walks to the back of the car and drops the tailgate.

"Where to from here?" Alex asks.

Stevie looks at him and says "Well he seemed to think a lumpectomy which as far as I know is only a small portion of the breast is removed. At least it's not the entire thing Alex!"

Without thought he replies "I don't care how much he takes Stevie so long as you're alright!"

She sobs, he's stunned and grabs her "Stevie what's wrong?"

Holding her she cries and eventually says. "Alex but you love my breasts and if one is cut up and scarred..."

He smiles at her and offers" I'm sure it'll take us a bit of time to get used to Stevie but I'm not that shallow. I love hugging you, kissing you, listening to your laugh, talking to you. Your breasts are just a lovely added part of you and I love looking at them because I know that you love it when I do!"

She looks stunned but smiles and says "Every time I think I know everything there is to know about you I'm surprised to find something new."

He looks at her intently and asks "So you thought I was shallow?"

"No not that part I meant you know me better than I think you do!" She grins.

He stands up and lifts her off the tailgate and grinning says" Oh you mean I know you love it when I'm checking you out.'

He kisses her then says "Come on let's get home. Want to take the children to the pub for dinner tonight?'

"Yes why not a mini celebration as far as bad news goes it wasn't the worst it could be!" She offers.

"There she is! My beautiful wife always able to find a positive." Alex says grinning across the car at her.

She smiles at him but feels anything but positive.

...


	98. Chapter 98

Stevie and Alex have finally arrived home and the children are watching a DVD with Moira.

Hugs are given and Moira notices Stevie is uncomfortable.

"Coffee anyone?"

Moira asks moving towards the kitchen.

...

Stevie follows her out while Alex chats to the children.

Moira states "By the look on you face things aren't good."

Stevie asks "Moira have you ever had a mammogram?"

"Oh God yes they should be banned. If a man had to have his testicle flattened like that they'd soon invent something gentler." Moira quips.

"I thought my breast was going to bloody pop Moira and Alex said I looked like I was going to pass out." Stevie says.

Moira asks "And the biopsy?"

Stevie expression changes and she answers. "Mammogram then an ultrasound and then a biopsy. Now we wait."

Moira moves over and hugs her friend.

...

Stevie says "I'm ok though Moira, Alex and I stopped on the way home and talked and for now it's just a lump it hasn't officially been called cancer it's just a lump."

Moira nods and says "Right so you're alright for now?'

Stevie nods "I'm uncomfortable because of the biopsy but we're taking the children out for dinner at the pub and letting life roll on for now."

"Do you have pain relief?" Moira asks.

Stevie nods. "Alex ran in to the chemist and picked some up for me."

Moira asks "So what did they do with the biopsy?'

Stevie explains the process and then undoing her shirt shows Moira the mark in her skin where the needle entered.

"Oh Stevie you're all bruised." Moira states just as Alex walks back into the room.

"What's going on here then a bit of you show me yours and I'll show you mine? Can I play?" He quips.

Moira smiles at him.

He's trying to lighten the mood God love him she thinks to herself.

"Alex do you want to look?" Stevie asks seriously.

He winks at Moira and then replies "You'll be in dangerous territory Mrs. Ryan if you start flashing them at me."

Stevie turns to face him and Moira sees the look of shock and pain on his face "Bloody hell Stevie he's made a mess of you. That's a huge nasty bruise and it must hurt so much."

Stevie exhales and says "Well it hurts a lot but the painkillers have numbed it a bit."

Before she can say much more he says "I've just got a couple of things to do outside I'll be about twenty minutes and we'll get going into the pub ok."

Stevie doesn't notice the tears threatening to fall as he moves quickly outside.

...

Nick, Tess and the girls pull into Kilarney later than they'd expected.

"Hello anyone there?" Tess calls.

The children come running with Stevie close behind.

"Hello what are you doing here?"Stevie says smiling.

Bending she hugs Clare and Belle and then Nick and Tess pain washes through her as they hug her but she can't let on so she suffers in silence.

Bull, Jake and Georgia greet everyone and then the children move back to watch their movie taking Clare and **B**elle with them.

"We thought we'd come and see if you'd like to come to pub for dinner." Nick offers.

Stevie grins and replies "Great minds Nick we're already going!"

Tess smiles and says "We asked Bryce and Liz too."

"Sounds like fun." Stevie offers.

"Where's Alex?' Nick asks.

Stevie replies "He had a couple of jobs to do I'd try the sheds first."

...

Alex has walked to the sheds and by the time he reaches them tears are streaming down his face.

His hands tremble.

How is he going to get through this?

Three days and he's in tears and shaking.

Watching Stevie give birth was harrowing but always a happy outcome.

Now he had to watch as she was pushed and prodded, squashed and pierced with needles and so far no happy ending was on offer.

This can't be happening to them.

They've had more than their share of bad luck.

In recent years other than a couple of fights and minor health scares they've had a good life.

A really good life

Four happy healthy children.

Kilarney going from strength to strength.

He felt his stomach lurch when he thought of the bruise and how she'd squealed with pain when the doctor had taken the sample.

Running to the door he vomits.

...

Walking to the corner of the shed he turns the tap on and rinses his mouth and washes the tears from his face.

He hears footsteps on the gravel and Nick call. "What are you up to?'

Alex continues to wash his face hoping any sign of his sadness will be washed away.

Covering he offers "I got dust in my eyes. Bloody hell that hurts. Any way what are you doing here?"

"We're going to the pub for tea thought you'd all like to join us. Stevie said you're already coming and we'd asked Mum and Bryce too.'

Alex grabs Nick's jumper and tries to wipe his face on it.

Nick hits him and says "Bugger off haven't you heard of a towel?"

They both laugh and walk back to the house.

...

Gungellan pub is very busy and the crowd is larger than normal and rowdier especially around the bar.

Many children are in the lounge where they're all sitting to eat and Alex's three and Nicks two wander off to play with other children in the area set up with toys and games especially for families.

Tess and Stevie are on their way back from the toilet and spot Nick and Alex at the bar.

Alex asks if they want another drink Tess replies yes Stevie asks for a soft drink.

Tess is suspicious and asks. "What's with the soft drink Stevie?'

"I'm on antibiotics Tess, ear infection." She replies lying and feeling guilty.

While they're standing talking a large group of young bucks surround them and jostle them about.

Alex pushes a big fellow protectively away from Stevie and warns "Just be careful mate or you'll squash the women."

The young bloke turns glimpses them and turns back skylarking with his mates.

Even though Tess is standing there what happens in the next thirty seconds surprises even her.

Again the young bloke moves into Stevie's space but this time elbows her in the chest.

He turns and says "Oh sorry love."

Next thing he's on the ground blood pouring from his nose and holding his gut with Alex standing over him yelling. "I told you to mind the ladies!"

Tess grabs Stevie and moves away quickly.

While Nick pushes Alex towards the door he yells "What in the hell did you do that for Alex? What's wrong with you?"

Alex pushes past Nick and moves to the lounge.

"Stevie are you alright? Alex enquires his voice full of concern.

Stevie has her arms folded and he knows she's holding her left breast.

Pain is etched on her face and she's close to tears.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought you here we should have stayed at home." He gushes holding her and kissing her head.

Tess watches and knows something is wrong but she has no idea what.

...

Bryce and Liz have heard the commotion and ventured over to see what's going on.

Alex still has Stevie in his arms.

"Alex have you been fighting?" Liz accuses.

Alex glares at her and says "Stay out of it Mum!'

Stevie moves back and says "Alex I'm alright but I think you need to step outside and get some fresh air ok?"

He holds her face kisses her and stands looking at her.

She smiles at him placing her hand on his arm and says "I'm fine Alex really I am. Please go outside and cool off."

He nods and walks toward the exit.

Bryce winks at Stevie and offers. "I'll go and see if I can keep him out of trouble."

She smiles at him.

...

Liz walks off to check on the children.

Nick goes back to order drinks and Tess and Stevie sit at the table.

"What's going on Stevie? It's more than an earache for him to be that protective!'Tess asks.

"Nothing Tess just leave it!" Stevie states.

Tess looks at her friend and reaches over placing her hand on Stevie's and pushes "Stevie!"

Stevie looks her in the eye and says "Yesterday afternoon we went to the doctors, today we spent most of the day at the hospital I've had a mammogram, an ultra sound and a biopsy. I have a lump in my left breast and at this point everything points to cancer but until they actually tell us that we've decided it's just a lump."

Tess drags her chair beside Stevie and hugs her as tears roll down her cheeks.

Stevie says "Tess please stop crying. I'd like to keep this to ourselves and you're drawing attention to us."

Tess laughs and says "Your husband just dropped someone in the bar you don't think that might have drawn attention."

"When Liz and Nick get back I'll show you the bruise and why Alex reacted the way he did. That bloke elbowed me, Tess I thought I was going to pass out with the pain."

Tess looks at her and says "Stevie I know about what happens. I've been there and done that remember?"

Stevie looks at Tess and has a light bulb moment "Oh god Tess I could have confided in you? You know what it's like!"

Tess nods and says "Did you know that eighty percent of all breast lumps are benign Stevie."

Liz returns and informs them the children are happily playing with a neighbours children.

Nick returns with a beer, a bottle of red and two glasses and a lemon squash.

Stevie excuses herself and heads to the bathroom and Tess offers to accompany her.

...

Outside Alex has been sitting quietly deep in thought and Bryce has sat silently beside him.

Bryce doesn't push; he learnt a long time ago if people want to talk they will when they're ready.

Alex breaths deeply and exhales and speaks. "We think Stevie has breast cancer."

Bryce draws breath and puts his head into his hands then rubs his face and asks "So all the tests have been done?'

Alex answers. "Yesterday and today Mammogram, ultrasound and biopsy. Now we wait."

Bryce places his hand on Alex shoulder and asks "What can I do?"

Alex looks at him with tears in his eyes and quips "Barristers are closer to the devil than god so not much but thanks for asking."

Reaching over Bryce pulls Alex to him and hugs him.

Alex cries and Bryce finds tears drifting down his own face.

Sometimes life just isn't fair.

Neither man utters another word.

There is too much pain in Alex for him to speak it out loud.

Bryce's gesture is comforting and Alex accepts his shoulder and one day he'll tell him thanks.


	99. Chapter 99

Following a restless night's sleep Stevie is up and in the shower when Alex joins her in the bathroom.

"How'd you sleep?" He asks.

"Not too bad I think the painkillers helped." She replies.

He climbs into the shower with her like he would at any other time and kisses her and smiling says "Good morning Beautiful."

Giggling she says "Good morning."

He grabs the flannel and soaping it up tells her to turn and he washes her back for her.

She does the same for him and then leaning her head against his chest she hugs him.

He holds her gently afraid he'll hurt her.

As he finishes washing himself he leaves the shower and begins to dry himself.

Stevie turns the water off and leaves the cubicle and grabs a towel.

He glances at her and she has a funny look on her face.

Concerned he asks "What's wrong Stevie?'

"You never propositioned me once Alex!" She says almost accusingly.

A smile spreads across his face and he replies "I wanted to Beautiful do you know how much will power it took not too."

She looks relieved and tells him "I thought something was wrong Alex!"

He grins and says "Well you're on painkillers and you're all bruised I thought that would be the last thing on your mind."

Smiling at him she gestures for him approach her.

He grins as he moves towards her and says "We'll leave lefty out of the action then!"

She chuckles as he leans to kiss her.

...

Two days have slowly crawled by as they wait for news.

The children keep them busy and distracted which is great.

At night they both lay awake wondering what the following day will bring.

...

Another busy day awaits them as with farming nothing stops.

Stevie's bruising is subsiding but she still has a little pain depending on where she touches.

It's actually been better for both of them since the pub night as Tess and Nick both know what's happening and Bryce and Liz do too.

Moira, Rhonda, Jodie and Matt all know and Stevie has been surprised by the support they've all given them.

...

"Alex the semi trailers are just pulling in." Stevie calls into the house.

"Righto I'll be there in a minute." He calls back.

Jake and Georgia are just pulling their boots on and Bull has already walked towards the yards.

Stevie begins to walk there with Jake and Georgia beside her.

Alex runs to catch up to them and Stevie asks "Who was on the phone?'

" Marcus they leave Scotland tomorrow and will be home the day after next. I'm picking them up at five." He replies.

"Daddy can you pick me up please?' Georgia asks.

He bends and grabs her and she whispers "Mummy's got a sore booby."

He grins and says "Has she now and how do you know that?"

She looks at him and says "Daddy I squished it when I hugged her and she said Ow!"

"It was an accident Kitten you didn't mean to hurt her."He offers.

Shaking her head she replies "No I didn't Daddy."

She wraps her arms around his neck and cuddles him.

...

Later in the day after the stock is loaded, Stevie, Alex and the children return to the house for Lunch.

Rhonda has made soup and toasted sandwiches and as they're about to sit and eat Bull yells "Grandma and Grandad are here!"

Stevie asks Rhonda if there is enough for two more and Rhonda replies "There's plenty I'll just make some more sandwiches."

Alex walks into the dining room with Liz and Bryce and the children greet them first.

Bryce is about to hug Stevie when Georgia sounds alarmed and calls. "Grandad don't hug Mummy too tight or you'll squish her booby and it's sore."

Bryce's face goes scarlet.

Stevie chuckles and says "Yeah Grandad no squishing me. Why Bryce you've blushed I don't think I've ever seen that before."

He smiles at her and quips "Brought to my knees by a three year old."

Stevie leans over and says "Actually she's almost four going on forty."

Liz hugs her and says "We've come to see how you are today?"

"I'm fine thanks Liz although I wish the phone would ring." Stevie replies.

...

They all sit for lunch and have a great time all things considered.

Moira joins them and says "I'm doing a supply run do any of you need anything?"

Stevie replies "I've got a list on the fridge Moira."

Alex asks "Do we need beer Stevie?'

"No there's two or three cartons still there." She replies.

Bull asks "Dad can I go with Moira please?'

Jake says "Can I too Dad please."

Alex looks at Moira and says "Guys Moira might like to go on her own for once."

She smiles and answers. "No the more the merrier. Georgia would you like to come too?'

Georgia nods.

"Righto well come on then grab your hats and pass some hugs and kisses out." Moira tells the children.

After farewells are said Moira leaves with the children.

...

Stevie makes coffee and Rhonda has made a beautiful coffee cake to go with it.

As Stevie walks back into the dining room the phone begins to ring.

She stops and stands looking at it.

Alex notices and quickly picks it up and says "Hello Alex Ryan speaking. Yes she is hold the line please."

Alex places his hand over the receiver and says. "Stevie I think it's the results."

She stands staring at him for a moment.

She whispers "Alex stay with me."

" Hello Stevie Ryan. Yes that's right." She stands stock still listening.

Alex has his ear beside her and is stooped low over her.

Nearby Bryce and Liz hold their breath and cross their fingers hoping all will be well.

The ramifications of a negative result to great to contemplate.

Stevie looks puzzled and asks "So it is a tumour?"

She feels Alex tense up as he tries to listen too.

" Benign!" The word catches in her throat and she begins to cry.

Alex can hear the person say "Hello are you there?"

Alex pulls Stevie in tightly and standing straight takes the phone and says" Hello Alex Ryan speaking Yes I am, no she's crying. Yes ok at what time. What does that involve? So what's the other option? Ok and how do I spell that ok and the tumour is called can you spell that please _Fibro adenomas__**. Benign breast tumour. **_Thank you very much yes ok we'll see you then."

Placing the receiver down he wraps both arms around her and exhales deeply, tears spilling down his cheeks freely; he kisses the top of her head and hugs her closely.

She looks up at him and reaches up to wipe his tears with her hands.

He smiles at her and begins to lean down and as he does she guides his lips to hers.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she kisses him softly ,he slides his hands wide and slow down her sides and across her hips letting them rest on her bottom, he gently lifts her up.

She wraps her legs around his waist.

He slides his hands up her back.

And then he remembers they're not alone.

He begins to spin her around and then gently stands her back onto the floor.

Kissing her softly one, twice, three times.

He then releases her and says "I think we need champagne."

Liz and Bryce both have teary faces but are also spell bound from watching the kiss.

Liz states "Judging by that kiss I think champagne is the last thing you two need. Come on Bryce it's time we made ourselves scarce."

Liz hugs Stevie and Alex then Bryce does the same.

Alone in the house other than Rhonda they head upstairs.

...

Lying on the bed they kiss for ages.

Both enjoying themselves with soft kisses, passionate kisses ,all sorts of kisses.

It feels like the first time they've kissed something so passionate , powerful and beautiful drives them and builds .

...

Alex's hands wander, flicking Stevie's bra strap he releases her breasts then gently caresses her, being extremely careful not to hurt her.

Standing he removes his clothing and helps her with hers.

She giggles.

He takes his time with her doing everything he knows she likes, slowly and attentively, he kisses and caresses.

Time and place are irrelevant as he lowers himself over her.

...

He watches her face, she looks up at him and smiles ,pulling his lips to hers she teaseshim with her tongue.

His breathing heavy and low she whispers something and he smiles and kisses her forcefully but with a gentleness that takes her breath.

"Oh god Alex!" She moans as her back arches he leans and brushes her neck with his lips.

Every muscle in his body is working, rippling as he moves slowly, gently again and again.

His lips are hungry for hers and when he finds them she's waiting.

Whispering she urges him on she needs him, wants him.

"Wait for me!" He whispers.

Every nerve tingles at the thought and his words.

He works every muscle.

He speaks to her in a whisper, beautiful things, loving things and things that send shock waves of pleasure through her.

He kisses her neck and pushes himself in a steady rhythm.

In a whisper she says "No more waiting."

He looks at her grinning but holds momentum.

Again he kisses her hungrily, passion passes between them.

Pleasure washes over them as all the worry and tension subsides.

Sleep brings peace, perfect, peace and a love that has changed.


	100. Chapter 100

An hour and a half passes and Stevie and Alex sleep.

Alex wakes, blinks and yawns.

Smiling to himself for a moment he just enjoys having Stevie so close.

Just as quickly as their world was turned upside down a few days ago with one phone call everything is back as it should be.

He could have lost her.

Inhaling deeply, her perfume entices him.

It's time they were up and dressed ready for the children's return.

She's so hard to resist but he must for now.

Pulling Stevie further into his embrace he nuzzles into the back of her neck and whispers "Hey Beautiful time to wake up."

He smiles at the sleepy sound of her voice.

"Ohhh Alex can't we stay here." She says softly and he knows she's smiling.

He turns her to face him "Moira can't be too far away Stevie and the children will be back we have to get up. Plus Rhonda will be wondering where we are."

Stevie chuckles and offers" I think Rhonda knows us well enough to know where we are Alex!"

He looks at her, grins and says "Yeah I guess she does."

He kisses her, he can't help himself.

She has beautiful soft lips; her body is soft and warm and feels exquisite against his skin.

He's addicted to her.

...

When he looks at her he has to kiss her and once he does that, he always wants more.

If he finds her asleep that's when he wants her most just as she wakes and she's soft, warm and relaxed just like now.

As he deepens the kiss he thinks so much for resisting her.

He runs his hand down her back deliberately slowing half way; his hand feels the firm softness of her buttocks and pulls her towards him.

"Alex" She whispers.

"Hmm" He replies.

"Roll onto your back." She says softly.

He does as he's told.

Her breasts brush his chest and he smiles.

Moving she watches him, watching her.

As their eyes meet she smiles and bends to taste his lips.

She whispers softly in his ear "Alex wait for me."

He smiles and moves his hands to her face and pulls her lips forcefully down onto his own.

Deepening the kiss he teases her with his tongue.

Her breathing has changed, he listens, he waits, and he moves his hands to her hips, her skin so soft.

Time passes with kisses, caresses and tenderness.

Slowly she moves.

Deliberately prolonging the inevitable.

"Alex "She whispers softly.

Looking at her briefly.

He closes his eyes.

Pleasure engulfs them.

...

She flops onto the bed beside him.

Her breathing strained.

Raising his arm she moves over and snuggles into his chest.

Lifting herself up on to her elbow she kisses him.

He says softly. "You made me wait Stevie!"

She grins and says "Good things come to those who wait Alex!"

He laughs and quips. "Yes well you were mean."

She chuckles and snuggles back into his chest and says "Don't be a baby Alex."

...

Listening as her breathing slows he says. "Righto let's have a shower and get dressed."

Without moving she mumbles" I'll just have little snooze first."

He rises from the bed, slides his arms under her picking her up and says "Sleep can wait Beautiful we've got to be ready when the children come home."

"Can't I have a little sleep Alex?" She begs.

"No Stevie! Good things come to those who wait."He chuckles.

As he carries her into the bathroom she responds with "Alex that is so mean."

He just laughs and answers "Don't be a baby Stevie."

...

Liz and Bryce have headed back over to Wilgul and begin to pack as they leave in the next day or so.

"I've had a lovely time this trip." Bryce offers then adds "And even though it's been traumatic for Alex and Stevie we were here for the good news."

Liz stops what she is doing and sits down and says "I don't know what Alex would have done if it had been cancer?"

Bryce looks at her and replies" There is something very special about the two of them isn't there."

"Hmmm yes well and they don't hide it do they!" She says trying not to smile.

"You're talking about the kiss." He offers.

"Very raunchy." She chuckles.

"They're young and good looking and very much in love. Is there any other way to kiss under those circumstances?"He asks.

"Yes but they've been married for years and have children. Harry and I never..." She stops and looks shocked.

Bryce smiles and says "Yes but that was Harry. Remember what it was like when it was you and I."

She chuckles and replies "Yes I guess for the day we may have been considered raunchy or racy at the very least."

He smiles broadly.

"Do you ever think about how it might have been Bryce? I mean you and I?" She asks.

He looks at her and breathes deeply then replies "Before I used to think about us all the time and ponder the what if's. But since you divorced Harry and we've been together. I think it's how it was meant to be Liz. Between us we have the three boys and their families and they're a joy to be around. We're still fit enough to travel and young enough to enjoy each other's company. Money is no problem and at a time in our lives when we could both be very lonely. Our lives are full and meaningful. I only work casually and could have retired at fifty if I wanted too. We can take holidays any time we want and visit the farms any time. This way you get to have some time to do the things you want and I do too."

She nods at him and says "We've got our cake and we're eating it too."

He laughs and says "And it's sweet Liz."

...

Moira pulls to a stop at the back of the house. Everyone undoes their seatbelts and begin to clamber out.

Stevie and Alex exit towards them from the back door.

Moira looks up and they're both freshly showered she grins to herself.

Alex spots the grin and says "Want to share Moira?'

She's in a really good mood and quips softly so the children won't hear "Showers in the middle of the afternoon Alex! I was just wondering if a bit of you show me yours and I'll show you mine may have happened while we've been gone?'

Alex throws his head back and roars laughing and quips "Bingo! Give the pretty lady a prize."

She chuckles enjoying his laughter and sense of fun.

He hugs her and whispers. "It's benign Moira."

Tears roll down her cheeks.

Quickly she wipes them so the children won't see.

She hugs him back and says. "Oh Alex I'm so relieved."

Stevie walks over to them and Moira grabs her and they hug.

Alex carries the groceries inside helped by the children.

...

Moira says "Thank God Stevie thank God. Do the others know yet?'

Stevie answers "Liz and Bryce do they were here when the call came and they were going to pass on the news. Alex and I have been too busy celebrating."

Moira grins and quips. "Yes I noticed the wet hair!"

Stevie chuckles and says "Sometimes I think you know me too well Moira!"

Sliding her arm through Moira's the two friends walk inside.

...

Stevie sits on the bench chatting to Moira while the pizzas Moira brought home heat.

Upstairs Alex has organized the children and they're all in their pyjamas'.

Stevie and Moira smile hearing the thumping, squealing and laughter coming from upstairs as Alex plays with the children.

Directly the noise shifts downstairs as he herds them into the living room and puts their favourite DVD on.

" I'll just go and see how long the pizza will be" Alex tells the children and walks out to the kitchen./

...

"Something smells good!" Alex states as he wraps his arms around Stevie and nuzzles into her neck.

"Me or pizza?" Stevie asks.

"Well I'm hungry for both!" He quips.

Stevie grins and Moira says "Thanks Alex make me feel like I should disappear and take the children with me."

He grins walks over to her and hugging her says "Come on Moira don't be like that you know I love you!"

Moira chuckles and says "Yes but only because I'm cooking pizza!"

He hugs her tightly and kisses the top of her head and says loudly."Well Moira I'm available any time."

She turns from his embrace and quips "I'd be way too much woman for you Alex."

Stevie roars laughing and looking at Alex says "Shot down Alex she shot you down."

He laughs loudly.

...

The house is filled with joy and laughter and Bull calls "Lights down the drive Dad."

Alex walks to the door and returns with Jodie, Matt, Tess and Nick.

Stevie asks "Where are the children?"

"Bryce and Mum have got them all for the night! We brought champagne! Time to celebrate!" Nick says as he grabs her and spins her around.

Stevie laughs but Alex warns "Careful mate she's still bruised."

Nick stops and gently puts her back on the ground looking embarrassed and concerned he exclaims. "Oh Stevie I'm sorry I didn't even think."

She smiles at him and says "It's ok Nick you didn't hurt me."

Matt hugs her and says "Fantastic news Stevie we're all so relieved." His words catch in his throat and Stevie understands and hugs him tighter.

Jodie grabs her and gets a little teary and says " I hope I never have to deal with anything like this Stevie it was hard enough when Tess went through it and then was given the all clear and I thought surely we can't be that lucky twice. But we are! I'm so happy and relieved."

Stevie is teary eyed listening to Jodie and it hits home how close they all are and how each other's happiness is so tightly knit together. They've shared all the highs and lows of their lives for so long.

By the time she gets to Tess tears are flowing freely down Tess's cheeks and Stevie takes one look at her and her resistance is shot embracing they cry openly.

Alex is standing glassy eyed and feels a tugging on his jeans looking down he spots Georgia.

"Hey Kitten what's up?" He asks as he lifts her into his arms.

She has a frown on her face and placing a hand on either side of his face she asks "Why are Mummy and Aunty Tess crying?"

He inhales not wanting to tell her but knowing she needs an answer.

Looking over at Bull and Jake his heart twists they look concerned too.

Moving over to the boys he asks them to come into the living room.

...

With Georgia sitting on his knee and the boys beside him he begins.

"Are you fellows wondering why Mum and Aunty Tess are crying?" He asks.

Bull offers "What's a biopsy Dad?"

Alex is shocked at his son's question and realizes he's overheard a conversation somewhere.

Oh god he thinks to himself this is usually the sort of stuff Stevie deals with.

Bull looks at him waiting for an answer.

"A while ago Mum found a little lump under her skin that shouldn't have been there so she went to the Doctor and he took a special picture than can see through your skin." Alex states.

The children sit waiting for more information.

Alex continues "The picture couldn't tell us if the lump would make Mum sick so they had to do a biopsy."

No one asks questions so he continues buoyed by the fact that they seem to understand his explanation.

" So we went to the hospital and the Doctor got a special needle that can take a little bit of skin from inside the little lump and then they sent it away and tested it and it wasn't the sort of lump that could make Mum sick. " He offers.

Jake says "Well if Mum's going to be alright why are they crying?"

Alex grins and says "Because they're not sad tears mate they're happy ones."

Bull asks "Is that something girls do?"

"No boys do it too sometimes." Alex offers.

"Have you Dad?"Jake asks.

"Yeah I have mate when you born I cried lots of happy tears."Alex answers.

Georgia pulls his face around to hers and asks "Did you cry happy tears for me too Daddy?"

He grins and replies "Of course I did Kitten. I cried happy tears with all of you."

Alex is patting himself on the back for his handling of the situation when Bull says "So where is the lump now?"

Alex looks at him and replies "It's still there."

Jake asks. "So are they going to get it out?'

Bull asks "How do they get it out?

Alex is stunned and trying to think quick when he hears Stevie behind him.

"One question at a time guys."She says .

Stevie sits on the floor in front of Alex and says "Right one question at a time?"

Bull says "Where's the lump?"

Stevie points to the part of her breast where the lump is and answers "In my breast."

Bull nods.

Georgia says "Is that why your booby was sore?"

Stevie smiles and says "Yes it is Bub."

Jake looks at her and his voice is wobbly when he says "Will it make you die?"

Alex feels like he's been hit in the heart with a sledge hammer.

Stevie holds out her arms and Jake moves into them she hugs him and says "No it won't make me die Jakey."

Bull asks "Will they cut it out or can it stay there."

Stevie smiles at him and says "I'm not sure because I have to go back to the Doctor in a few days time and he'll tell me and then I'll tell you ok?"

Bull nods and says "Ok."

Jake says "Mum"

"Yes Jakey?" Stevie replies.

" Can we eat now I'm really hungry." Jake states.

"Yes go and wash your hands and Dad and I will meet you out there. Go! Go! Go!" She says laughing as the three race off to wash their hands.

Standing she looks at Alex and asks "Are you alright?"

"Well I thought I was and then they side swiped me!" He muses.

She hugs him and says "Of what I heard you did really well Alex. Just keep it simple and tell them the truth they don't miss anything."

"Do you really think they understood Stevie?" He asks.

"We'll soon know because they'll ask more questions." She answers.

Alex sighs and says "Ok we've got Pizza and champagne waiting for us Beautiful."

She turns from his embrace and says "I think it could be a big night Alex."

Walking to the door he slides his hand onto her buttock and squeezes gently and says "Yes a big night Mrs Ryan."

Grinning she looks over her shoulder and quips "Promises, Promises."

...


	101. Chapter 101

Over on Wilgul Bryce and Liz have two mattresses and every pillow they can find on the floor in front of the television.

They've had a lovely night with Clare, Belle, Beth and Adam they're all sweet, well mannered children and a joy to spend time with.

Liz took great delight in cooking for them and now they've all settled down to watch DVD's and eat popcorn.

All four children are in their pyjamas and are excited that they're allowed to sleep on the floor.

Liz and Bryce are sitting on the lounge behind them and he has his arm around her.

Bryce smiles and asks "Did you do this with your boys when they were little Liz?'

She whispers." Yes we did usually on school holidays they loved it."

Bryce says sadly. "I missed a lot didn't I?"

Looking at him she sees the sadness in him and turning his face to her she states. "This is a new generation and you can start afresh Bryce and your boys will see it and appreciate it."

He smiles and kisses her.

As they watch the movie he thinks of all the things he's done with the grandchildren and smiles knowing that he's forming relationships with them that he never took the time to do with his own boys.

He won't make the same mistakes with this generation.

They will know who he is because of his presence and his interest and love of them and for them.

...

At the airport Marcus places a call to Kilarney "Hello Alex! Yes we're on our way. Bloody hell it's noisy there what's going on?"

The colour drains from Marcus's face and then it turns to red angrily he states.

"Yeah well thanks very bloody much for telling us. So she's going to be alright? Does it have to be removed? Right ok bye. Hey Stevie, Are you sure everything's alright? Well yes I am angry it would have been nice to know what's going on. I understand that. Right. So they only found out later. Oh did he ? Ok I'm sorry it was just a bit of a shock that's all. Yeah I'll put her on. Grace ! Stevie wants to talk to you."

Marcus watches as Grace chats to Stevie and tears roll down her face as she says "I knew it Stevie ! I knew something was wrong. Yes so it's benign but they still have to remove it? Oh when ? See if someone else can pick us up then. Yes of course or better still get Nick , Matt and Alex to just drop our cars at the airport during the day and we'll drive ourselves home. Ok thanks I will and Stevie take care of yourself. Ok see you soon."

Marcus holds his arms out to Grace and she hugs him.

Walking back over to the others they fill them in on what's been going on back home.

They're all shocked but glad everything is going to be alright.

...

On Kilarney it's time for the children to go to bed and the adults have all offered their services for bedtime stories.

Bull asks for Alex, predictable Jake asks for Tess and Georgia chooses Uncle Nick.

Stevie, Moira, Matt and Jodie tidy up and load the dish washer and sit down and enjoy the last of the wine waiting on the others to open the champagne.

Upstairs Alex is reading to Bull when Bull asks "Were you scared Dad?'

Alex looks at him and asks "When mate?"

Bull looks seriously at him and replies "When you thought Mum had cancer?"

Alex is stunned and frowning asks "How do you know about cancer?"

"Mrs Phillips, Josh's mum had a lump in her breast and she died and they said cancer got her!" Bull replies.

Alex looks puzzled and says "Mrs Phillips? Oh Sarah Phillips, Josh from School of the air!"

Bull pushes " That's what you meant when you said you had to find out if it was the one that would make Mum sick wasn't it?"

Alex feels his eyes prick with tears and he fears this isn't the time for Bull to see that.

He inhales remembering what Stevie said earlier and trying to find the right words he answers." Yes I was very scared Bull very scared."

Bull nods and looks down at his hands which Alex notices are shaking.

Alex picks him up and pulls him onto his lap and hugs him as he cries and in between sobs he says " Josh was really sad when his Mum died and it makes me sad when I think about it Dad."

Alex lets him cry and then tells him "Bull, Mum's not going to die so you don't have to worry ok?'

Bull nods and Alex holds him tightly and kisses the top of his head.

They sit that way for a little while and Bull says "You don't have to finish the story Dad. I'm really tired now."

Alex smiles hugs him again and Bull stands and climbs into his bed.

Alex bends and kisses his head.

Bull says "I love you Dad."

Alex smiles and says "Yeah but I love you more.'

...

Walking from the room Alex quietly closes the door behind him and moves downstairs.

When he walks into the kitchen Stevie glances up smiling and it disappears quickly from her face.

"Alex are you alright?" She asks her voice full of concern as she moves quickly towards him.

Even though the others are there Alex tells her " Bull just asked me if I was scared when I thought you had cancer. I held him while he cried because his little friend Josh's Mum died because she had a lump in her breast and he was frightened and sad too."

She holds him and says " Oh god Alex ."

Matt moves forward and says " Go and check on the little fellow Stevie I'll look after Alex ."

She looks at Matt briefly then turns and runs.

Matt says " Right Alex you and I two beers and a walk outside."

...

Upstairs Stevie opens Bulls door and walking in she whispers "Xander are you awake?"

He turns over and answers "Yes Mum I am what's wrong?'

She sits on the bed and says "I just wanted to come and tell you that I love you."

He smiles and says "Yes but I love you more."

She laughs and says "Hey that's supposed to be my line!"

"Too slow." He quips.

She hugs him tightly and says "Are you ok now. Dad said you were upset before?"

He nods and says "I was but Dad talked to me and that helped me so I'm ok now."

She smiles and tucking the doona up around his neck she leans over and kisses him.

"Night Bully, sweet dreams."

"Night Mum."

...

While Stevie is upstairs she checks in on Georgia and Jake.

Hugs them and kisses then and tells them she loves them.

Returning downstairs Alex and Matt are just moving back inside and Nick and Tess are there as well.

Alex says "I think it's time we cracked this bottle of champagne."

Pouring seven glasses of champagne Nick passes them around to everyone and holding his up he begins "Ok a toast to Stevie's breasts."

Tess shouts "Nick Ryan!"

He looks at her and says "It's a joke Tess I'm trying to lighten the mood."

He looks at Stevie and winks she laughs and then in serious tone he offers "To the little bumps in life that test our endurance and love and to your continued good health Stevie."

Alex quips "I wouldn't class em as little Nick!"

Stevie says "Alex!"

Matt steps forward and says "My turn. Stevie we're so glad to have you in our lives and we're all so fortunate that we'll get to have you in our lives for a long time to come. We love you. To Stevie!"

Moira says " Here Here. To Stevie!"

"To Stevie!" They chorus.

Stevie walks straight over to Matt and hugs him and says "Thank you Matt that was beautiful."

He smiles and hugs her back.

...

Moira heads home and the six have one of the biggest nights they've had in years.

Champagne, red wine, rum, port!

If it's in the cellar it gets dragged out.

Matt entertains them no end with his mixing of cocktails which apparently he learned when he worked as a barman!

Alex drags out the scrabble board and introduces them to dirty scrabble!

You're only allowed to use slang words or swear words!

The girls squeal laughing at some of the truly offensive words that turn up.

At one point Alex looks at Tess and says "Bum! That's your word Bum! Tess its dirty scrabble you could say that in church and get away with it!"

Tess laughs and answers "Alex it's a triple word score and when I was little I wasn't allowed to say bum I had to say bottom!"

He grins and shakes his head at her and pops a peanut into his mouth and says "Whose turn?"

Stevie says "Mine and my word is whip!"

Alex screws up his face and says "Stevie and I say again it's supposed to be dirty scrabble!"

She grins at him and leans over and whispers "Yes Alex but if you were tied face down and naked on the bed and I had a whip."

He laughs loudly and so do the others when Jodie quips "You are a deviate Stevie!"

Stevie laughs and says "If he thinks it's a dirty word you can use whatever you want you've just gotta sell it Jodes!"

They laugh even more.

It's almost one am by the time they finally call it a night.

Everyone sleeps peacefully

...

"Morning Rhonda!" Stevie offers rubbing her eyes.

Rhonda grins at her and asks "Should you be out of bed?"

Stevie stops and looks at her and asks "What do you mean?'

Rhonda chuckles and answers "It's my baking day Stevie it's only four thirty. I get an early start one day a month so I can fill the freezers!"

Stevie looks at her and says "I wondered why I didn't feel so good Rhonda!"

"Big night?" Rhonda queries.

Stevie explains about the phone call and good news and Nick Tess, Jodie and Matt staying over and all the alcohol.

Rhonda Laughs and says "Go back to bed Stevie and when the children wake up they can help me for awhile.'

Stevie sleepily hugs her and asks "I put bacon in the fridge for breakfast Rhonda I'll come down after and cook it for everyone."

Rhonda nods and smiles but says "Go to bed Stevie."

...

By the time she gets back to their room Alex has noticed she's missing and is relieved to have her back in bed.

Snuggling into her he whispers "Did you bring your whip?"

Giggling she turns to face him, snuggling up, they sleep.

...

Its nine am by the time Alex and Stevie surface and the others are sitting having coffee.

Rhonda has the breakfast cooking and the kitchen is warm and smells like bacon and freshly baked bread and biscuits.

Stevie asks "Rhonda where are the children?'

" We've had a lovely morning stevie they've been helping me bake. Moira has just taken them to collect some eggs so you'd have some for breakfast. We've used most of them in our baking."Rhonda answers.

Alex hands Stevie a coffee and they sit at the table with the others.

...

Jodie offers "I think I need to go back to bed!"

Tess chuckles and says "It's Stevie's fault!

Stevie laughs and says "Don't blame me you're a grown woman. You make your own choices."

Matt grins and says "Well I had a top night best fun I've had in years."

Nick laughs and says "Yeah dirty scrabble was fun."

They all agree and Alex grins and says "My personal favourite is Strip Jack Naked."

Stevie chuckles and says "Yes Alex but it's not a fun for all the family game."

Tess says "We used to play that years ago great game!"

Alex grins and says "No Tess not with Stevie's rules you wouldn't have."

Everyone looks at Stevie waiting for an explanation she grins and says 'Each Jack is worth one piece of clothing.'

Laughing Jodie quips "You really are a deviate!"

Alex offers "Yeah she is."

Stevie chuckles and says "It's just a bit of fun."

...

The conversation changes when they hear Moira and the children.

Greeting's are given, they eat breakfast and organize to get the cars to the airport for Marcus, Grace , Ben, Jaz, Regan and the children to come home in.

Everyone is looking forward to their return and to hear all about their travels.

...


	102. Chapter 102

Grace and Marcus unload the girls and Marcus carries in the suitcases.

The girls enjoy being home and rediscover their toys.

"Grace do you want me to help unpack the suitcases?" Marcus asks.

"That would be great if you do ours I'll do the girls and then we'll have coffee." Grace replies.

Quickly they work together and once they've got their coffees walk outside to sit as they girls play on their bikes.

...

Jaz and Ben have left their bags and are sitting relaxing when the phone rings.

"Hello Ben speaking. Hi Tess. Oh ok hang on. Jaz do you want to have dinner with Tess and Jodie?" Ben asks.

"Yes sounds good. Do we have to bring anything?" Jaz answers.

Ben asks the questions and waits for the answers then says "Righto we'll see you around five."

...

Regan and Justin are staying on Drovers as Justin is off playing Tess and Regan sit having a cup of tea.

The two women chatter on about Scotland and the family and resemblances between the two families.

Tess looks at Regan and states. "Regan I was looking at Justin the other day and he's not like you is he."

Regan replies "No he's like his Father."

Tess nods and watches Regan's face when she says "It's amazing how much he looks like Dave isn't it."

Regan looks at her and says "Yes it is, I wonder if Dave is related to my ex."

Tess says "Hmmm. Yes I wonder and leaves the subject. She's surprised no one else has noticed and then dismisses the idea. Regan has no reason to hide anything."

...

"Grace have a look at this!" Marcus calls.

Grace walks over to their vegetable garden and says "Oh wow Marcus this is fantastic! What's that?"

"It's a worm farm Grace and look at the compost bins and look at that they're little mushrooms. The old man has been busy."Marcus states.

"You'll have to ring him and thank him Marcus he's worked really hard in here hasn't he?"Grace offers.

"I'm impressed Grace it all looks brilliant but also by the fact he took the time to do that for me." Marcus says smiling.

...

Later in the day all the McLeod's gather on Drover's run and have a brilliant night discussing Scotland and their new found family and their history.

Jodie asks "What was your favourite part Grace?"

"Definitely working with the girls on the farm! We had a ball and their farming practices are so different to ours because of the weather conditions aren't they?" Grace adds.

Tess tells them about her idea for one of the huge sheds on Drover's and they all agree that it would be an asset to the property.

Marcus comments "After seeing what they do with their shedding I think we can easily adapt it to our conditions and the water catchment alone will be well worth the output of cash.

Regan asks. "Would you build them high enough to store the hay in aloft though?"

Jodie replies. "I think it would be great to do it that way plus it would be like insulation for the stock underneath."

Ben asks "Do you think any of them will ever come out here?"

Nick replies "I hope they do it would be great to show them around the farms don't you think?"

Regan asks "I thought Stevie and Alex would be here tonight?"

Tess answers "We asked them but Stevie's got a Doctor's appointment at nine so they thought they'd have an early night."

"We dropped in before we came here and she seemed ok." Ben offers.

Tess fills them in about what happened while they were away.

Everyone has a great night and not too much alcohol is consumed as everyone is very tired they head off home happy with the plans they've discussed and the way they're moving forward.

...

"How are you Stevie?" Alex asks as he pulls the car away from the curb.

She smiles over at him and says "Sore but ok. I'm just glad it's all over. Being blasted with laser doesn't even sound nice."

"It was a bit freaky what he did wasn't it." Alex offers.

She says "From your angle maybe from mine it was scary and uncomfortable. He said it will leave a small scar Alex."

Reaching over and taking her hand he smiles and says "It will be our reminder of how lucky we were that it wasn't cancer Cowgirl!"

"Yeah." She says squeezing his hand and smiling back at him.

Driving along he pulls into a car park.

"Why are we stopping here Alex?" She asks.

"I want to go into the jewellers. Come on!" He replies.

Climbing from the car he takes her hand and walks into the store.

Whispering she asks. "What are you buying Alex?'

He points at a beautiful diamond bracelet and says "That one ! Do you like it?'

Grinning she says "Yes I do but it's not my birthday Alex I don't need any more jewellery."

"Yes you do. I just thought rather than having your scar as our remembrance we'll buy something beautiful and every time you wear it we'll both remember the happiness and relief we shared." He tells her.

She giggles and says "Alex you are so sweet and thoughtful it actually borders on corny!"

He grins and says "I don't care Stevie you can call me corny if you want but somewhere down the track you'll be wearing this bracelet and you'll be glad I bought it for you."

She hugs him and says "I'm glad now Alex.'


	103. Chapter 103

Many years have passed and life has been mostly kind to the families of Drover's Run, Wilgul and Kilarney.

Working the farms has become increasingly difficult as the children grow and move off to boarding school.

Even though they only had small jobs to complete they are none the less time consuming.

Jodie, Tess, Grace and Stevie have struggled each time one of the children have headed off to boarding school.

Although less time is needed for school of the air, the loss of the older children's presence is felt deeply by their Mother's.

...

It's only weeks away from term break and everyone is looking forward to having all the children home for a few weeks.

The families will be together again and the older children will help on the farms easing the workload.

Nick and Tess's girl's excel at school as do Grace and Marcus's girls.

Adam and Beth have both received awards in different areas at school but Jodie is concerned by Adams shyness which she feels holds him back a great deal.

Having Bull and Jake at school with him is both a blessing and challenge as they are very popular with everyone especially girls and Adam struggles talking to girls and some of their mates tease him about it.

Bull and Jake are protective of him and always include him in any of the parties they get invited too.

...

Georgia has started high school and Jake and Bull are constantly checking up on her and as she looks a lot older than thirteen they tend to be warding off older boys a lot of the time which she finds amusing.

Charlotte and Claire are at Uni and drop in from time to time to take the Georgia, Stella, Keira, Beth and Belle out for dinner or the to the movies.

Georgia and Charlotte have a great relationship and considering their age difference get along famously.

At other times the boys join them and they have a great time together.

...

"Hello Alex Ryan speaking. Right what's he done this time?' Alex grins as he listens but says "Well that's not very good is it. Yes my wife and I will speak to him when he gets home. Oh um yes."

Stevie walks into the room and Alex says "Yes can you hold the line for one minute I just need to speak to my wife."

Stevie looks concerned as Alex puts the phone down and grabbing her arm pulls her into the next room.

"Alex what are you doing?" Stevie asks.

Grinning Alex says "Stevie that's the children's principal they want to expel Xander!"

Stevie frowns and says "Expel him! Alex that's not funny."

Looking at her he says "He's been fighting and it involves girls again Stevie!"

She looks at him and he can tell she's trying not to smile when she states "Yes well that's your fault. He's all you. What do they want us to do?"

Alex says "They want us at a meeting tomorrow at nine o'clock. Can we make it?"

"Well we have too Alex he's only got this year and he's finished." She answers.

"Right." He says moving back to the phone.

Stevie follows.

...

"Mr Dando, my wife and I will be there at nine o'clock. Yes. I look forward to meeting you too." Alex says.

As he hangs up the phone he looks at Stevie and says "That was the new Principal I hope it's not the same Mr Dando I had."

"Why? Would that be a problem?" Stevie asks.

Grinning Alex announces "He expelled me for fighting."

Stevie looks shocked and asks "You were expelled from school? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

" I was expelled twice Stevie not something you brag about!" He states.

"What two schools?" She asks.

Nodding at her he offers. "Harry was not impressed at all."

"I'm not surprised I wouldn't have been happy either, that's a bloody expensive school Alex you were so lucky to be sent to such a great school." She growls then adds. "If it's the same guy you'd better pray he doesn't recognize you Alex."

...

Alex and Stevie pull into Drover's Run just as Tess and Jodie walk out.

"What are you two up to this early in the morning?"Tess asks.

"We can't help tomorrow because we have to go to Adelaide, so we thought we'd come today."Alex says.

Jodie asks "What do you have to do in Adelaide?"

"Stop Xander from being expelled!" Stevie states.

Tess tries not to smile and asks "What's he been up too?"

"Fighting and girls." Stevie replies.

Jodie quips "History repeating itself Alex?"

He grins and says "Yes Stevie blamed me too!"

The women laugh.

Nick arrives with Matt and Alex fills them in on what's happening.

"Right well come on then we've already brought the mob up so let's go." Nick says.


	104. Chapter 104

At nine o'clock the following morning Stevie and Alex are waiting outside the principal's office.

Alex fidgets with his tie.

"Tell me again why I'm this dressed up Stevie?" Alex grumbles.

She smiles at says "Suck it up Alex if we look respectable he won't think Xander's been dragged up and we'll just try to downplay the fighting."

Stevie smiles broadly and Alex turns to see Xander walking towards them.

Xander wraps his arms around his Mother and hugs her tightly "I like your dress Mum you look hot."

Stevie laughs and says "Oh you are your Fathers son and I love you but you're still in big trouble Xander Ryan. "

He looks down at her and smiles.

She shakes her head at him.

"Old Man how are you I've missed you." Xander offers.

"Yeah I've missed you too mate. Quickly tell us what happened." Alex says.

...

"Mr and Mrs Ryan please come in." Mr Dando states then adds "Alexander please wait here for a moment."

Xander sits back down as his parents move into the office.

Phillip Dando is a smartly dressed, tall, older man and has been a teacher for over forty years.

He's taught everywhere from communities that were extremely poor right through to some of the top boarding schools in Australia.

This is his second time at this particular school and as he looks at Mr Ryan he finds something familiar about him but can't quite remember why.

Alex enters and holds out his hand and says "You can call me Alex and this is my wife Stevie!"

"Phillip is my name Alex I wish our meeting was under better circumstances." Mr Dando offers.

Sitting they wait as Phillip begins. "Xander was involved in a rather nasty incident with one of the boys in his year level and the young man's parents initially wanted charges laid but we've managed to calm them so we can speak to you first."

Alex listens with Stevie and as agreed remains quiet as Stevie speaks "Well I can see why they would be so upset with our son Mr Dando and under normal circumstances I would agree with you expelling him. However I would think the other couple might think twice before forcing the issue as I'm sure they don't want their own son jailed for the assault of a minor would they?'

Mr Dando looks puzzled and replies "Alexander is almost eighteen I'd hardly consider him a minor!"

Alex looks at him and in a calm and steady voice just barely hiding his anger replies "No but our daughter is only thirteen and apparently the other young man thought she was fair game for his wandering hands. If I get hold of him I'll give him a punch in the nose myself"

Mr Dando looks shocked and almost smiles as he realizes where he knows Alex Ryan from but as they are dealing with a serious issue he refrains from enlightening Alex and states " I didn't realize Miss Ryan was only thirteen she doesn't look thirteen.'

Stevie says " I don't care how old she looks it's beside the point Phillip, no girl at this school should be subjected to that kind of treatment and I'm glad our son was there to stand up for her."

Phillip picks up his phone and speaks to the secretary then stands to call Alexander into the office.

...

Philip rises and opens the door "Thank you Hilary. Miss Ryan please come in."

Georgia grins as she hugs her Mother.

Stevie asks "Oh Bub I've missed you. How are you?"

Georgia hugs her Mother tightly and says "I'm good Mum and I miss you too."

As she walks into her Father's arms he says "Hello Kitten are you alright?'

Grinning she replies "Yes of course I'm alright Dad I've got Jake and Xander looking out for me. It's like having my very own body guards."

Xander winks at her and she smiles at him.

Phillip begins "Miss Ryan it's been brought to my attention that Clinton Ross may have instigated the fight between himself and your brother."

Georgia looks straight at Xander.

Xander looks at her and smiles and says "It's ok George just tell them the truth. You won't get into trouble, you didn't do anything wrong."

Georgia hesitantly explains. "How she was talking to Xander and had been upset about being homesick and he'd talked to her and encouraged her to try to stay happy as it was only two weeks and they'd be home, he hugged her and was about to move off when Nathan Ross had grabbed her and asked as she was handing out hugs he'd like one too. While he was holding her he'd grabbed her breast and said a few suggestive things before Xander had grabbed him and a fight broke out. Xander was blamed because Nathan said Xander attacked him and Georgia hadn't said anything because she thought she'd done something wrong or must have encouraged him somehow."

Phillip Dando is shocked and apologizes profusely for blaming Alexander and for dragging Alex and Stevie all the way to Adelaide.

"Normally I wouldn't be happy taking time away from the farm Phillip but as we're here now we thought we'd take the children home early with us if that's alright?' Alex states.

"Yes off course Alex. I'm sure it won't be a problem I'll check with their home room teachers and let you know. Can you just give me half an hour to sort it all out?' Phillip offers.

"Yes that's fine Phillip we'll go and find Jake?"Alex states.

"Alex you will refrain from hitting young master Ross if you come across him won't you? We wouldn't want you expelled would we?" Phillip replies grinning.

Stevie giggles knowing its Alex's old teacher Xander and Georgia miss the exchange.

...

Half an hour later Alex and Stevie are back at the office and Xander, Jake and Georgia wait just outside with their gear.

Phillip opens the door and asks them in.

"I have a meeting with Mr Ross's parents tomorrow and again I apologize for dragging you both down here. I've spoken to your children's homeroom teachers and they're all well ahead with their work. Apparently they're all delights to teach, are extremely well mannered and are co operative and courteous and very popular with all of their peers. Oh and Alex I was pleased to hear very little fighting from your boys although they are very much like you when it comes to females. " Phillip offers smiling.

Alex chuckles and replies "I was hoping you wouldn't remember me!"

Phillip smiles at Stevie and looks at Alex and says "Is your Father still as irritable Alex?'

Alex replies "Harry died years ago and he was still a grumpy old bugger till the day he died but I actually found out he wasn't my real father which actually worked out for the best. I'm in contact with my Father regularly and we get along very well ."

Phillip asks "So you kept Harry's name'"

Alex chuckles and replies "I don't think Alex Redstaff sounds right and Bryce didn't mind."

" Bryce Redstaff the barrister?" Phillip asks.

Alex nods and asks "You've heard of him?'

Phillip offers. " Yes I have a very powerful and successful man. Harry was a hard man and I could see why you were such an angry young man but I couldn't help expelling you Alex, I tried really hard to have you stay but the board wanted you out. Looking back I realize I should have fought harder but you appear to have turned out extremely well and your children are proof of that. Obviously your wife has had something to do with that! How's Nick ? What's he been up too?"

Alex tells Phillip about the farms and Nick and Tess and their girls and how Belle is actually here as well. Phillip promises to search Belle out and have a chat to her. Alex also tells him about the other children that are here including Marcus's and Phillip is keen to watch their progress as well.

Eventually Stevie and Alex leave and the children are thrilled with the chance to finish school early.

" Mum and I thought we'd stay the night and take you all out for dinner but we might need a shopping trip first!" Alex states as the walk from the school.

" Xander !" A voice calls.

They all turn and watch as a pretty little blonde runs towards him.

To avoid his family hearing the conversation he moves quickly to her .

"Where are you going? Did you get expelled? Will I see you again?" She asks.

" Home. No it's ok I'll be back next term. You will see me again and I'll miss you till then." He whispers.

Placing her hand on his chest she whispers " So do I get a good bye kiss?"

...

Nearby Alex is grinning and asks Jake " Who's Xander talking too."

Jake looks impatient and says " That's Jo she's in his year level. I think he likes her."

Stevie quips "I think it's safe to assume that Jake."

Alex glances over and Xander has the girl wrapped in his arms and is kissing her.

As he releases her he whispers " I'll miss you Jo. Can I ring you?"

She smiles up at him and says " I was hoping you'd say that. She hands him an envelope and turning walks away."

Placing it in his bag he walks back to his family.

...

On Drovers Run the shearing continues and as it's threatening to rain they've penned as many sheep undercover as they can.

" Thank god we built these sheds Tess." Nick states.

Tess smiles and replies "Yes they've saved our back sides more than once haven't they?'

" It's not just with shearing but in so many other ways they've been a godsend. Just the water that we've caught off them over the years has paid for them so many times ."Nick offers then adds

" I wish Stevie and Alex were here Tess my hips aching ."

Tess looks concerned and says " Come on we'll go back to the house and I'll rub some liniment on it and you can get some pain killers."

" No I'll be right Tess we need to get this finished."Nick argues.

" Yeah well if you aren't in pain you'll work faster so don't argue get up to the house now!" She growls.

He chuckles and says " God I love it when you take charge."

She laughs and calls to Jodie. " Jodes! Jodie! Nick's hips giving him trouble we'll be back in ten I'm going to put liniment on it"

" Righto!" Jodie replies.

Nick hobbles up to the house with Tess in hot pursuit.

...

Fifteen minutes later they're back.

Matt walks over to them and looking concerned asks." Are you alright Nick?'

Nick grins and says " Yeah although my hip and leg feel like they're on fire but the pain killers are kicking in! I'll be right.

Matt laughs and says " Well at least none of us will smell the sheep shit now! All we can smell is you."

Marcus has heard and yells out " What's that bloody horrible smell?"

Nick yells back " It's me!"

Marcus grins and says " Just as well you've already got a wife you'd never catch a woman with that aftershave!"

Nick chuckles and yells back " Shut up Marcus as least I don't smell like sheep dung."

Grace scoffs " What's wrong with the smell of sheep dung? It's a rugged fragrance !"

Jodie quips " You're a bloody weirdo Grace !"

" It's the McLeod in me!" Grace cackles.

They all laugh and continue working.

...

Nick calls time and they break for lunch.

Grabbing his phone he dials Alex's number.

The rain has held off so they all sit outside for lunch and enjoy the break.

Meg ,Moira and Jaz have taken the school classes and as they've finished will help around the sheds.

...

Stevie , Alex and the children are sitting at a cafe after buying new clothes for all three.

" Hello Alex Ryan. Hey Nick no it's all good he wasn't in the wrong. No it was the other fellow that was in the wrong . How's the shearing going? Right so when will you finish? Do you want us to come back today? Have you had painkillers.' Alex listens and then asks.

Stevie and the children have stopped talking and are listening too.

" Are you sure ? Ok we'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." Alex says as he shuts his phone.

"What wrong Dad? Does Uncle Nick need us?' Xander asks.

" No he said they're right mate. He just rang to see if you were expelled he was worried about you. They're shearing and it's threatening to rain. They've penned as many as they can and Moira, Meg and Jaz and the kids are helping too." Alex tells them.

Georgia asks " Is Uncle Nicks leg hurting Dad?"

" Yeah he said his leg and hip were playing up a bit!" Alex replies deep in thought.

They all sit for a moment and Stevie says " Alex do you think we should go home now."

Alex states. " Well I was going to take you all out for dinner maybe we should vote on it?"

Before Alex can say another word Xander, Jake and Georgia are on their feet moving back to the car.

Alex smiles and says " Looks like we're going home!"

...

Several hours later they pull up at the sheds on Drover's Run.

The crew are just finishing afternoon tea.

" What are you all doing here?" Nick asks.

Georgia hugs him and says " Dad said your leg and hip were sore so we came home early, majority ruled!"

Grinning Nick looks at Alex and quips. " You look a little bit to pretty to be in a shearing shed Alex."

" Well if you stopped standing around making fun of me you could go and get me some of your clothes and I could help? Couldn't I! " Alex chuckles as he removes his tie and begins to unbutton his crisp white shirt.

Tess swings in to action and finds clothes for all of them and in no time at all they're in the sheds.

Moira, Meg and Jaz head off to relieve Ben, he's minding some of the younger children as he's on crutches still with a sprained ankle.

...

In the sheds Nick asks Alex " What sort of speeds were you doing to get back so fast?"

Alex states " Don't ask and I won't lie. We're here and we're safe that's all that matters."

The afternoon rolls away quickly and with , Stevie, Alex , Xander and Jake shearing Nick is able to slow up and do some of the jobs that don't hurt his leg and hip so much but by the day's end he's buggered and they all know it.

Alex asks Matt. " So we've got another full day tomorrow Matt?'

" Yeah easily maybe even part of the next day too!" Matt offers.

They're sitting having a beer and Alex asks " If we take Nick out of the picture we're looking at two days aren't we?"

Matt looks uncomfortable glances at Nick then replies "Yes maybe even more."

Nick looks pissed off and growls " Alex what do you think you're doing?'

Alex frowns and says " I'm trying to look after you Nick!"

" I'm big enough to look after myself thanks and I don't need your interference."Nick shouts at his brother.

Tess walks between them and says " Calm down both of you."

" Butt out Tess this is between Alex and I !" Nick snarls.

...

Tess and everyone else are shocked at Nick's words and tone.

Alex looks frustrated and yells " You look absolutely buggered mate and I think you should stay out of the sheds tomorrow at least and rest up."

"Piss off Alex you're not my Father you can't tell me what to do?" Nick yells back at him.

" Jesus Nick you're in pain we can all see that just rest up." Alex states.

" I've been in pain since the day of the dare Alex !" Nick snaps.

Alex glares at him with his fists clenched at his sides every muscle tensed then turns and walks away calling over his shoulder. "Come on we're going home."

Stevie , Xander and Jake say goodbye and walk over to the car.

...

Georgia walks straight up to Nick and says. " Uncle Nick that was mean and childish. Dad wanted to take us all out to dinner in Adelaide but when he knew you were hurting we voted to come home and help. He loves you and hates seeing you in pain. What happened to you was as much your own fault as it was his! Don't keep beating him up over it, he does that enough himself!"

She hugs him and walks off.

Everyone else present looks embarrassed.

Jodie quips " God she's more like her Mother every day . Shoots straight from the hip."

Turning she looks straight at Nick and says " She's right though Nick that was childish and mean! You owe Alex an apology."

Nick storms off inside.


	105. Chapter 105

...

The following day everyone is down at the sheds early including Nick.

The tension in the air is awful and everyone feels it.

When time is called to start.

Alex works in silence.

The shed is quiet considering how many are there, normally there would be laughter, joking and general chatter but today there is none.

...

When Nick calls time for morning smoko the atmosphere remains the same.

As they begin to move outside Meg arrives with their morning tea.

Nick is walking towards her and she asks "What's wrong with your leg Nick?"

Nick is in a filthy mood and in a lot of pain and before he thinks about what he's saying he snarls at Meg "Why don't you mind your own bloody business."

Jake is the first one to him, grabbing his shirt front Jake raises his other fist to his Uncle and says "Don't you ever speak like that to her again Uncle Nick! Do you hear me?'

Nick is shocked at Jake's reaction.

So is everyone else.

Matt calmly puts his arm between Nick and Jake and quietly says "Nick I think it's time you left the shed."

Quickly Alex and Marcus have stepped up and pulled Jake away.

Xander is beside Meg and has his arm around her shoulder when Nick walks past he stops and says "Meg I'm so sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

...

Jake walks straight over to Meg and asks "Are you alright?"

She smiles and says "Of course I'm alright Jake I've got my two body guards looking after me! I feel like a movie star!"

Everyone laughs at her joke and for the first time all morning the shed feels right.

...

During the next stint before lunch the machines buzz and the chatter and laughter add to the feel of the shed.

Production lifts and everyone feels the tension disappear.

Up at the house Nick is sulking but unrepentant.

Bloody Alex always sticking his nose into Nick's business.

Always trying to look after him!

If he'd done that all those years ago maybe Nick wouldn't have been hurt.

But he'd goaded Nick into riding when he shouldn't have.

...

On the following day Nick is back in the shed and again tension fills the air.

Alex has made no attempt to speak to his brother and Nick certainly hasn't apologized because as far as he's concerned he isn't in the wrong.

Throughout the morning everyone waits for something to happen and as they reach lunchtime Marcus pulls Tess to one side and asks "How long will this go on Tess?"

Tess offers" Your guess is as good as mine Marcus. Nick is usually very easy going but he's adamant he's done nothing wrong. I told him I disagree so he isn't talking to me either."

...

Back in the sheds one of the bales needs to be moved and both Alex and Nick arrive at the same time they stand looking at each other for a moment.

Alex moves and begins to undo the fasteners and move the bale.

It's heavy but easy enough for him.

Nick feels a pang of guilt and offers to help.

Alex snarls through gritted teeth "Piss off Nick you don't need my help and I sure as hell don't need yours."

"Grow up Alex." Nick retorts.

Alex stops what he's doing and stands tall "Grow up you say Nick! Perhaps you should do us all a favour and listen to your own advice."

"Well my advice works way better that yours does." Nick scowls.

"Yes that's right Nick thank you for reminding me. You're the smart son. The son that can do no wrong! Dependable Nick and his dependable brain." Alex growls.

Nick leads with "Oh give up, it's not my fault I was good at school! Maybe if you spent less time chasing women and more time studying you would have finished school."

"Bugger off Nick you had the easy run even with your accident. I was second best right from the word go."Alex yells at him then continues.

"Oh poor bloody Nick lets all feel sorry for him forever and a day. The accident happened half our lifetime ago Nick stop playing the bloody victim."

Nicks face turns red, lifting his shirt he yells "I'm not playing Alex I've got the scars!"

Alex glares at him and walks away.

...

As Alex walks passed Tess he softly says "I'm sorry Tess I'm just making things worse I'm going home. I'll come back later and get Stevie and the children."

Placing her hand on his arm she says "This isn't your fault Alex."

He smiles at her but continues outside.

...

"Get out of the shed Nick!"Tess yells.

"It's my bloody shed I'm staying put."He growls back at her.

"Fine you'll be shearing on your own then because if you don't leave I'll send everyone home and the bloody sheep can stay as they are."She yells back at him.

Folding his arms he says "I'm not leaving!"

"Time everyone! "Tess yells.

Everyone there is unsure what to do so for the moment they turn off the machines and head outside.

Tess tries to talk to Nick but he is being completely unreasonable and she's at a loss to understand why he's being so obstinate.

She's tried everything but it's like coming up against a brick wall.

...

Alex has been chatting to Meg when they notice everyone coming out of the shed.

Tess storms towards them and as she passes says "I've called time take your family home Alex! He won't get out of the shed."

Alex turns and walks back to the shed as he reaches Stevie she says "I think you need to talk to him Alex."

"No I've tried that Stevie and it just made it worse. Come on we're going home." He says defeated.

...

While they're talking Georgia has walked back into the shed and climbing up onto one of the full bales.

She sits with her arms wrapped around her bent knees and her head resting on them.

Nick is sweeping the floor and hasn't noticed she's there until she says "If you lived at my place you'd be on the naughty chair around about now for the tantrum you just tossed!"

He turns and looks up at her.

He doesn't reply but she notices the corners of his mouth turn up as if to smile.

She sits and waits awhile and he continues to sweep.

"You know I love you Uncle Nick but you've upset my Dad, Jakey and now Auntie Tess. The sheep aren't being shorn and everyone is feeling very uncomfortable. I know something is upsetting you but no one can help unless you tell us what it is..." She offers.

He continues sweeping but says nothing.

Alex appears at the doorway and looks at Nick and then Georgia.

"Come on Kitten it's time to go home."Alex states.

She jumps off the bale and begins to walk to the door.

"Georgia!" Nick calls.

She stops and turns around.

"Thank you."He offers.

She walks over to him, hugs him and says "I love you Uncle Nick."

Alex waits for her and as she moves passed he follows behind her.

Nick calls "Alex can I talk to you please."

Alex turns and says "What so you can abuse me again Nick. I don't think so. I took enough of that crap from Harry for three life times. "

Alex turns to walk out the door and Nick says "I've been getting more chest pains and shortness of breath."

Alex turns and says "Have you been to the Doctors? Does Tess know?"

"No and No."Nick states.

"Is that what all this crap is about? You bloody idiot Nick what in the hell are you doing you could drop dead!"Alex growls then says.

"Why push the limits that's just plain stupid Nick. You yelled at me for trying to take care of you and then you tell me this! You obviously want to die!"Alex growls at him.

"No I don't but I hate how it is. I can't work properly because of my leg and my heart it isn't right. It isn't fair..."His voice breaks as it trails off...

Alex looks at him and asks. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe that's why you got the brains Nick? I don't go around sooking because you're smarter than I am. It's a fact. I'm good with my hands and strong and that's a fact. Marcus got a bit of both lucky bugger. Between us and the girls we are ploughing along and making a real impact and earning loads of money as we go! In the next few years we'll expand the properties like we planned. Where we are now is because of your brains Nick and all of us working hard. What more do you want?'"

"I want to be fit and healthy!"Nick states.

"Well if you keep carrying on as you are you'll be dead Nick!"Alex growls then adds. "Your fit and healthy is different to mine and the sooner you accept that the sooner you'll find peace and so will the rest of us."

Both men stand silently deep within their own thoughts until Nick says "Georgia just told me if I lived at your place I'd be on the naughty chair by now for the tantrum I just tossed."

Alex grins at him.

"I'm really sorry Alex, Georgia was right, I was childish and mean."Nick says.

Alex says "That's what little brothers do Nick."

"I'm a grown man Alex."Nick offers.

"Till the day I die you'll be my little brother Nick and I'll look out for you."Alex says as he moves towards him.

He hugs Nick and says "When are you going to the hospital to get checked out?"

Nick looks at him and replies "After I apologize to everyone and beg Tess's forgiveness."

Alex grins and says "Can I watch you grovel? It's usually me that has to do this! It could be fun!"

Chuckling they move outside to the others.

...


	106. Chapter 106

...

Tess is sitting at the table when she hears the back door.

Looking up she's met by Alex with a silly grin on his face as they make eye contact he raises and eyebrow.

Even though she's furious with Nick she chuckles and says "What's with the goofy face Alex?"

Without a word he nods his head towards the door he just came in and there's a stick with a white piece of cloth waving through the doorway.

The smile drops off her face because she knows it must be Nick.

As he walks in she glares at him.

"Tess I'm so sorry."Nick begins.

"I don't want to hear it Nick."She replies.

"Please I'm sorry I was childish."He offers.

"You were an idiot Nick!"She snarls.

Leaning up against the sink Alex chuckles.

Tess turns on him and says. "Alex don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Grinning he replies "Oh no Tess this is too good to miss I'm not going anywhere."

Nick has a half grin on his face and says. "Mate can we have a bit of privacy?"

"Nah I'm here until she kisses you."Alex chuckles.

"Alex what are you doing?'Tess asks.

"Tess he's already apologized to me so I thought I'd enjoy watching him grovel to you. Doesn't happen very often!"Alex replies.

Frowning she says "What makes you think I'll kiss him? I'm really angry Alex."

Alex replies "I could bet if you let him speak you'll be kissing him within five minutes!"

Folding her arms she says "I'll take that bet Alex!"

...

With her arms still folded she looks at Nick and says "This had better be good."

Nick looks at Alex.'

Alex gestures for him to tell her.

"Tess I've been having chest pains and shortness of breath."Nick states.

She unfolds her arms and her mouth drops opens.

Her eyes prick with tears.

"You bastard Nick that's not funny."She yells as she moves swiftly from the room.

...

Alex looks at Nick and grins saying "Well that went well."

Nick looks shattered and says. "Shut up Alex."

Nick goes to follow her but Alex says "Hang on mate I'll get her she'll just throw something at you."

Alex walks upstairs and knocks on Tess and Nick's door.

"Go away Nick I don't want to talk to you!" Tess yells.

"Tess its Alex come down and talk to him."

The door opens and she's crying but growls "Alex you put him up to that and it's not funny!"

He hugs her and says "Tess he's not joking. He needs to go and have a check up he's been grumpy because he's in pain and scared but trying to push himself to keep up with the rest of us."

She pushes back and looks at him and then whacks him on the chest and says. "Alex don't joke about his health!"

"Tess I'm not joking."Alex says seriously.

She's running and Alex grins.

By the time he reaches the kitchen she's kissing Nick so he keeps moving outside gathers everyone up and they move back into the shed and begin shearing.

...

Later that night over on Killarney, Alex is lying on the couch with Stevie watching a movie; Georgia is with them but half watching the movie and half reading a book.

Jake has moved out to the kitchen making nachos.

Xander is on the computer looking for the dates and entry forms for the local rodeo.

As Xander walks back into the lounge he says "Hey Old Man will we have time for me to enter a few events at the rodeo?"

He hands Alex the forms he's downloaded and Stevie sits up to read them with him.

Jake yells "Lights down the drive!"

"I'll go Dad."Xander offers.

...

A short time later Xander returns with Tess and Nick behind him.

"What are you two up to creeping around in the dark? '"Alex quizzes.

Nick says "I came to apologize for my behaviour over the last few days."

"How'd you go at the Doctors?" Alex asks.

Nick looks down at the ground and says "I have to slow down a bit. Take a bit more care of myself."

Alex grins and says "No really Nick? Bloody hell I wish I'd paid more attention at school instead of chasing girls I could have become a doctor because that was my diagnosis!"

Nick grins at him and says "I thought that's what you were doing Alex playing Doctors!"

Alex blushes and gestures towards Georgia who has her back to Alex.

Xander laughs out loud and Jake grins.

...

Tess elbows Nick and he changes subjects "So I won't be in the shed tomorrow."

Stevie chuckles and says "Well it should be a fun day then."

Nick smiles at her and she stands and walks over to him and hugs him and says "We're all relieved that you're ok Nick."

Nick reaches into his pocket and brings out a small jewellery box and hands it to Georgia.

Sitting on the floor she takes it and opens the little card.

_**To my beautiful Georgia,**_

_**Just because you're good for my heart. **_

_**Uncle Nick xxx**_

Opening the box she finds a gold heart locket with a tiny ruby embedded on one side. As she holds it in her hand Nicks says. "Turn it over."

On the back in tiny writing it reads ... _No More TT's..._.

Jumping up she laughs and hugs him and says "I love you Uncle Nick."

"I love you too George. Thank you."Nick replies.

Stevie stands and says. "Anyone want coffee or hot chocolate?"

Stevie and Tess move out into the kitchen.

Alex says "Kitten come over here and I'll put your necklace on for you.'

She hands him the necklace and he says "That's pretty what's... _No more TT's_...mean?'

She grins at Nick and says "None of your business really Dad."

Alex grins and places the necklace around her neck.

Hugs her and kisses her head and says "Do you want to ask Mum if we can have some fruit cake with the coffee please Kitten?'

She moves out to the kitchen and the boys follow hoping for more food.

...

"So you and Tess are all good again Nick?'Alex asks.

"Yeah we're all good she was angry I didn't tell her though. "Nick replies.

"Well it might have saved a lot of trouble and anger if you'd spoken up." Alex states and adds. "Plus you wouldn't have to buy jewellery. What's...? _No more TT's_ ...mean?"

Nick laughs and says "If Georgia wants to tell you she will."

The girls return with the coffee and cake and Jake's made more nachos.

"Are you eating again Jake? Bloody hell we're going to have to do another supply run just to keep the food up to you!"Alex quips.

Nick laughs and says "Do you remember Harry complaining about how much we used to eat Alex?"

Alex laughs and says "He said he was going to unscrew the pantry and fridge doors because it was waste of time having them on because we were constantly opening them!"

Nick and Alex share their joke and Jake and Xander join in.

Georgia sits with Stevie and they cuddle up on the couch.

Nick and Tess stay for about an hour and then head for home.

Exhausted by the day in the sheds Alex, Stevie and their children are asleep by the time Tess and Nick reach Drover's Run.

They'll all be up before sunrise and be back in the sheds by daybreak.


	107. Chapter 107

"Good morning Nick!" Meg says smiling at him as she enters the kitchen.

"Yeah Good morning Meg."He replies.

"How are you feeling this morning?"Meg asks.

"I feel good but guilty." Nick answers.

Meg laughs and says "Guilty about what?"

Nick chuckles and says "I'm a kept man Meg! My wife's a shearer and I'm a house husband."

Meg smiles at him and says " Well I suggest you either get into the office quick smart or you help me take the morning tea down to them."

He laughs and says "I slept a long time didn't I?"

She rubs his shoulder and says "You were obviously very tired Nick. How's the hip today?"

"Great no pain at all."He answers.

"Ok then let's get this smoko down to the shed." Nick says as he stands.

...

Bull and Jake have been competing against each other all morning.

Tess calls time.

The shed quietens as they turn the machines off.

Alex grins and says "So who's in front?"

Jake throws his hands in the air and says "Winner right here!"

Bull laughs and says "You're only one sheep ahead Jake. We've still got the afternoon to go."

Stevie walks past and quips "Your sons shear like little girls Alex I'm actually three up on them!"

Alex grins as he watches her go by.

"Sounds like a challenge to me boys." Alex States.

The two boys look at each other and Bull offers. "I'll take her on."

Alex laughs and says "She's already three up on you mate!"

"I'll catch her and pass her by the end of the day!" Bull quips.

Alex laughs knowing his son will have trouble keeping up.

...

Meg and Nick have set up for smoko and as everyone streams out.

Tess moves over to him and kisses him. "Oh Nick you smell so good."

He laughs and says "You don't!"

Tess giggles then asks "How do you feel today?'

Nick smiles and replies "I've only been awake for half an hour. I've got no pain and I feel good."

Tess hugs him.

...

Bull is sitting with Jodie and says "Auntie Jodie did Adam ring you about the Rodeo?"

She smiles at him and says. "Yes he did and yes you can send his entry forms in."

Bull grins and says "Awesome that's Harrison, Adam, Jake and I all in!"

Stevie has joined them and asks. "When does Harrison arrive and does Uncle Nick know he's riding?"

Bull looks at his Mother and says. "Harry arrives today and I'm not sure if Uncle Nick knows I'll go and see him now."

Rising he moves over to Nick and Tess.

...

"Uncle Nick can I speak to you about something please?" Bull asks.

Nick smiles at him and excusing himself from Tess follows Bull.

Bull looks anxious and Nick tries to put him at ease.

"It can't be that bad Bull come on out with it." Nick states.

Bull begins. "Did Mum or Dad tell you Jake and I are riding in the local Rodeo Uncle Nick?"

Nick smiles and replies "Yes they did mate."

Bull continues" Have you heard from Aunty Sally or Harrison lately?"

Nick smiles at his nephew and says "It's ok Bull relax I know Harrison is riding with you."

Bull exhales and looks so relieved but asks "Are you sure your ok about it Uncle Nick? I know it's difficult for my Mum and Dad to watch us ride but for you it would be worse."

Nick replies. "Well you'd better make sure you're all very safe so you don't cause me any distress then!"

Bull grins and hugs Nick and says "Thanks Uncle Nick. You're the best."

As Bull moves off Nick calls after him "Make sure you tell your old man that I am the Best!"

Bull chuckles and calls back "Righto!"

...

Georgia walks over to Nick and he opens his arms as she asks "Uncle Nick how are you today?"

"I'm great thanks." He replies.

She hugs him tightly and says "I'm so glad. I'd miss you so much if something happened to you."

His eyes prick with tears.

So she won't see them he hugs her tight.

Alex has joined them and notices Nicks face.

Puzzled Alex quips "What's going on over here?"

Nick inhales and offers. "Georgia just told me she'd miss me if something happened to me."

Alex looks shocked but quips "He's not going anywhere Kitten we've got too much work to do!"

Georgia laughs and hugs her Father then walks off and quips "You're a slave driver Dad, Uncle Nicks got a crook hip and a dicky heart and we've gotta take care of him."

Alex hits Nick in the arm and says "There goes just one reason you have to take care of yourself Nick."

Wiping his eyes Nick says "God Alex how do you deal with her and Stevie they cut right to the chase don't they."

Alex laughs and says "Need a tissue Nicky or are you gunna stop sooking."

Nick laughs and says "Piss off Alex."

Alex laughs and says "Stevie's challenged Bull in the sheds and he accepted."

Nick offers" I reckon he'll do alright Alex."

"Yeah Stevie and I do too. It's just her way of getting him to step up." Alex states.

"Should be fun!" Nick says grinning.

...

Back in the shed Stevie offers to even the scores to make the competition fare.

Jake decides he'll have a go too if that's the case.

Nick has headed back to the house to do some paperwork and promises to return later in the afternoon to see the results of the comp.

Tess calls time and the machines whir into life.

...

The afternoon slips by quickly and the boys keep up the pace well.

Everyone else in the shed works harder as they get swept along with the competition.

Nick has returned and Meg has too eager to see how the boys do.

With half an hour to go Stevie is ahead by two, Jake and Bull are neck and neck.

As Stevie pushes her latest sheep out the door, she wipes the sweat from her face winks at Alex and grabs her next sheep.

Pulling it through to her plant, it fights, she grabs it and twists to pull it back and grimaces.

The boys haven't noticed but Nick has and so has Meg.

Nick moves over and speaks to Stevie.

She shakes her head.

Nick steps back.

Stevie keeps her head down and doesn't see Nick move over to Alex.

Leaning he speaks to his brother.

Alex glances over at Stevie then looks at Nick and shakes his head.

Again Nick steps back.

...

Everyone has stopped except for Stevie, Bull and Jake.

Tess stands ready to hit the time mark.

"Time!" Tess calls.

Everyone claps and cheers their efforts.

Alex watches as Stevie struggles to straighten up, Nick does too.

Tess announces Bull wins by one sheep, Jake finishes level with Stevie.

The boys are very excited about the result.

Jumping around they laugh and hoot and brag.

Stevie grins and shakes their hands.

They head outside.

Alex moves over to her and hugs her and whispers "I think you need and deserve a massage."

Stevie quips "I think I need more than that Alex."

He laughs.

She looks at him and grins and says "No Alex not that. I think I need to go to the Doctors. I think I've torn something."

The smile comes off his face quickly and is replaced by concern.

"Do you want to go now?" He asks.

She smiles and replies "No that would take away from the boy's victory. I'll go in the morning. Shall we let them have a beer with us?"

"Are you sure about your back Stevie?" He asks.

"Yeah I am but you can still give me a massage later. So is that a yes for a beer for the boys?" She smirks.

Chuckling he puts his arm around her and they walk out to join the others.

...

Stevie grabs two mid strength beers from the esky and hands them to Bull and Jake.

"Well done boys."

Grinning the pair open their beer.

Stevie walks over and sits down.

Nick speaks to her. "How's your back Stevie?"

She looks at him and says "It's still warm but its bad Nick, I think I've torn something."

"Sally's due up here today she'd be handy to see." Nick offers.

"Yeah she would. Is she staying the night?" Stevie asks.

"I'm not sure but as she's coming up late I would guess so." Nick answers.

"Will she have Dave and the boys with her?" Stevie asks.

Nick shrugs and says "I have no idea Stevie until she gets here. But if you've already left to go home I'll send her over."

She smiles and says "Oh thanks Nick that would be great. Alex has offered to massage my back for me so if she can't do it I'll be fine."

Nick laughs and says "Alex, you and massage doesn't sound like a good mix for someone in pain."

She laughs.

...


	108. Chapter 108

Back on Kilarney Stevie has had a hot bath and is in a lot of pain.

Walking into their room Stevie begins to dress.

Alex joins her and grins as she's only managed underwear so far.

"Need a hand?" He asks.

She laughs and says "I'm putting them on not taking them off."

Smiling at her he picks up her bras and says "Hey I can put them on too."

She lifts her arms and he helps her and hooks them at the back.

"Track pants and a T-shirt Cowgirl?" He asks.

She nods.

Opening the drawers he chooses what he thinks she'll like and helps her to dress.

"I'm impressed Alex!" She quips.

He smiles.

Leaning down he kisses her.

...

Downstairs Bull has emailed their entries for the rodeo and received confirmation.

Jake is walking back inside with Chad Brewer in his arms.

Georgia walks through from the kitchen and smiles and says "Chaddy!"

The little boy grins and says "Hi Georgie!"

Ethan, Dave and Sally come in behind them followed by Harrison.

Georgia hugs them all and then runs upstairs.

Knocking on her parents door she calls "Uncle Dave and Aunty Sally are here."

Alex opens the door and says "George can you bring Aunty Sally upstairs for a minute please."

...

Bull and Jake are blissfully unaware of how bad Stevie's sore back is and she'd like to keep it that way.

Alex heads down stairs and leaves Stevie, Georgia and Sally upstairs.

'Thanks for coming over Sal." Stevie says as she attempts to hug Sally.

Sally looks concerned and asks "What have you been doing to yourself?'

"Shearing!" Stevie offers.

"Right strip off." Sally says.

Georgia helps Stevie with her track pants and t-shirt.

Sally examines Stevie's back and says "How long did you shear for once you knew you'd done this?"

Stevie says "About half an hour or so."

"Ok I can help a little but you'll just have to take it really easy over the few days. Stevie you do realize if you'd stopped as soon as you did it you wouldn't be in so much pain now."

"Whatever you can do Sal will be great, and yes I do but it was really important that I kept going." Stevie says.

Sally looks annoyed and says "Stevie nothing is as important as your back."

"I had a bet going with the boys Sal and I didn't want to spoil it for them." Stevie admits.

Sally is cross and says "Stevie that's just silliness you've hurt yourself like this over a bet?'

Stevie grins and answers "Bull and Jake have shorn more sheep this afternoon than ever before just by competing against me. It was worth it Sally."

Sally replies. "Stevie I just don't understand why you would hurt yourself like this."

Stevie offers "They'd worked so hard all afternoon and they would have been disappointed and I didn't want to let them down."

Sally smiles and shakes her head. "You're tougher than me Stevie I would have fallen in a heap. No scratch that! I wouldn't have been shearing to start with!"

Georgia listens to the conversation and begins to realize the sacrifices her Mother makes for them.

Stevie winks at Georgia and she smiles at her.

Sally works around the injured area to release the other muscles.

"How's that feeling Stevie?" Sally asks.

"Better Sal thank you so much." Stevie answers.

...

Downstairs the girls join Dave and the boys.

Dave hugs Stevie and she flinches.

"Stevie have you got a sore back?" Dave asks.

Stevie replies. "Just a little Dave."

Sally looks at her and says "Stevie it's more than a little."

Stevie puts her finger to her lips as Harrison, Jake and Bull joins them.

"Did Mum tell you I thrashed her at shearing today?" Bull asks.

Sally replies "No she didn't Bull we were too busy talking girls stuff."

Georgia smiles and says. "Yeah hair, make –up, clothes."

Stevie smiles at them knowing they'll keep her secret.

Bull dismisses the idea and continues. "Yep I beat her by one and Jakey levelled with her. The Old man's next isn't he Jake?"

Jake laughs and says "Yep we're gunna rule the world Bull."

Alex laughs at them and says "Dream on boys, dream on!"

Stevie grins and Sally smiles at her shaking her head.

...

Stevie and Alex have a great time talking to Dave and Sally and catching up on all the news.

Alex especially loves catching up with Dave they've been great mates for a long time and in the years since Sally and Dave got together, married and had Ethan and Chad they've seen them more and more.

They're a good match and Dave is an awesome step father to Harrison.

Funny! Alex thinks to himself how life turns out sometimes.

...

Harrison will stay with Nick and Tess for three weeks and everyone is thrilled about seeing him again.

Eventually Sally says "We'd better get moving we haven't been to Drover's yet because Nick rang and said to come here first.'

Alex asks "When you come back to get Harry stay the night here and we'll have a BBQ."

They all agree and Dave, Sally and the boys head off.

...

Early the next morning everyone has headed over to Drover's to finish the shearing.

Stevie is sound asleep finally after having a very unsettled night.

When she wakes she takes ages to move to the shower and lets the hot water run on her back for over half an hour.

She discovers quickly that it's too painful to reach back to do up the clasp on her bra so she tries clipping it at the front but can't swivel it around.

She goes back to her original plan and then manages to put one of Alex 's shirts on as hers require too much movement of her arms which causes more pain than she's willing to tolerate.

Moving to the kitchen she's hoping someone will be home to help and is disappointed to find no one there.

She makes a coffee and sits.

She's uncomfortable and decides when she finishes breakfast she'll take the bra off completely.

...

"Hello!" Nick calls as he moves through the house.

"In the kitchen Nick!" She calls.

Smiling he asks "How's the back today?"

"Not good at all." She replies.

Grinning he says "Is that why your dressed so well?"

She laughs "I couldn't even do up my bra!"

He chuckles and says "Too much information Stevie."

"So what are you doing here anyway?" She asks.

"Alex asked me if I'd come over and check to see if you're alright and I thought you could help me with some paperwork."Nick replies.

She grins at him and says "If you do up my bra I'll help."

He blushes.

His face goes a bright crimson.

Stevie laughs and says "Nick you're blushing."

He glances at her and says "Bloody hell Stevie the only bra I've been near in almost twenty years is Tess's."

Grinning she looks at him and says "It's ok Nick it does up at the back not the front."

His face goes even redder and Stevie laughs "Nick I wouldn't have thought anyone could actually blush that much."

"Turn around then." He says.

She turns and he says "Can you lift your shirt?"

"No I can't Nick if I could do that I would be able to do it up myself."

He inhales and exhales and lifts the shirt up and rests it on her shoulders.

"Where are the straps?" He asks.

Grinning she says. "You'll have to look for them Nick I'm holding the front."

He moves the shirt around her side and says "Oh bloody hell."

"What?' She asks.

"You're wearing black lace." He replies.

She chuckles and says "Oh Do you like black lace too?"

"Too? " He asks.

"Alex loves em'" She replies.

"Stevie."

"Yes Nick."

"Can we not talk about your bras or Alex liking black lace?" Nick offers.

She chuckles and says "Ok."

"Your backs all bruised Stevie." He offers.

"Yeah I know Sally said it would and Alex said last night that it had already started." She replies.

As he grabs the bra strap on one side he moves her shirt looking for the other one.

His hand brushes on her skin and she says "You've got cold hands Nick."

"Stevie!"

"Yes Nick."

"Shut up" He says.

She laughs and says. "You are so slow at this Nick! Alex would have had in on and back off again."

"You're not helping the situation Stevie" Nick says.

She giggles.

He grins.

"There done." He proclaims.

Stevie laughs and says. "Thanks Nick that is so much more comfortable."

"I don't want to know Stevie." He says.

She laughs and says "Ok paperwork but we might have to move around a bit if my back aches."

Nick replies "I know what you mean Stevie, when my hip plays up it's really difficult to get comfortable. Oh Sally left these for you too."

Taking the paper bag from him she opens it and says "Anti inflammatory cream and tablets, fantastic! Can you put the cream on my back please?"

"No!" He replies.

She chuckles and says "Don't be such a baby Nick I'm in pain!"

His face is bright red again so she doesn't tease him.

"Turn around then." He growls.

...

Stevie and Nick have had a very productive time and despite Nick's earlier embarrassment he's thoroughly enjoyed working with her.

Alex has rung several times throughout the day and Nick is surprised by that.

"Does he always ring so much?" Nick asks.

Stevie looks at him and says "Yes I guess so, especially if I'm sick or hurt. Why?"

Nick shrugs his shoulders and replies "No reason."

"Alex said he's bringing Tess back with him and you're having a BBQ with us." Stevie offers.

Nick nods.

...

Early afternoon and Alex, Tess and the children arrive home.

Alex walks straight over to Stevie and kisses her softly and says "How's your back?'

"Sore I could do with some cream on it!" She replies.

Alex looks at Nick and asks "Why didn't you get Nick to put some on for you?"

She grins and answers "He did this morning but he was really embarrassed so I didn't ask again."

Alex shakes his head and says "Hang on and I'll wash my hands."

...

Back in the kitchen Alex walks up behind Stevie and lifts her shirt while she's chatting to Nick and Tess.

"Bloody hell Stevie it's bruised even more now." Alex offers then adds.

"Has your bra been uncomfortable? It's all twisted."

He undoes it, untwists it and does it up again and says "How's that?'

"Better thanks." She answers.

Gently he hugs her and asks "Did you have trouble doing it up?"

She laughs and replies "Nick had to do it! I couldn't do it up at all."

Alex looks at Nick and says "You did a crap job mate."

Tess grins and says "Nick how you can fail doing up a bra?"

Nick smiles at Tess and says "Well it's different when it's yours."

Alex says "Why's it different? A bras a bra!'

Moira has arrived and catches the tail end of the conversation.

She chuckles and says "What are you an expert on bras now Alex?"

He grins cheekily at her.

Stevie warns "Don't test him."

Tess laughs and asks "We can test him! How?"

Alex laughs and says "Stand in a line here."

Stevie chuckles and says "I can't believe he's never shown you his party trick!'

He lines Tess and Moira up.

Walking behind them he reaches up and goes flick, flick and each laughs and grabs their chest.

"How did you do that?" Moira laughs.

"Years of practice!" He replies.

"What did he do? Nick asks.

Tess laughs and says "He's undone each bra with one flick, without putting his hand under our shirts

Still behind them he lifts the back of their shirts and rehooks them almost as quickly.

Moira and Tess are impressed.

Nick laughs and says "I took way longer than that to do one up and I still got it wrong. Now I understand why Stevie said you would have had it on and back off again. You need to teach me how to do that Alex!"

They all laugh.


	109. Chapter 109

All the children are finally home from boarding school and the school of the air classes are done for the term.

The families all kick into holiday mode with the children helping around the farms.

Everyone has a great time.

They've had a few big rides across the properties and camped out down at the wild life corridor

The annual rodeo is all the children can talk about they're all so excited.

The entire district will turn out for the two day event and old friendships will be rekindled especially for the older children as many of their friends are at different schools.

Bull, Jake, Adam and Harrison are raring to go and have practised as much as possible.

Some of the girls have entered junior events too so all the family will attend to cheer them all on.

Alex, Stevie, Nick and Grace have helped as much as possible with the boy's technique and are fairly certain they'll all do well.

...

Friday arrives and the family are all settled in waiting for the events to begin first thing in the morning.

It's been a huge effort to bring all the horses and gear needed.

They have two areas to compete the main arena and a smaller one for junior events and novelty events.

Harrison has to compete in an older age group which he's keen to try his skills at.

He's an excellent bull rider but until now he's been restricted to riding smaller beasts.

Jake, Bull and Adam are still able to compete in the seventeen and under age group but Bull has also entered in two events with Harrison, Team Roping and Bull riding.

Jake has entered up with the bareback bronc his favourite event and will ride with Bull in the steer wrestling once as the wrestler and once as the hazer for Bull.

Adam's favourite events are teaming roping and rope and tie and of the four boys he's their best chance for a prize in this area.

Charlotte, Beth, Belle and Clare will all compete in the barrel race, flag race and break away roping.

Georgia, Gemma and Meggy have so many events on the go everyone is having trouble keeping up so Keira and Stella volunteer to help get them where they need to be on time as neither is interested in competing themselves.

...

With the camp all set up and the horses fed and watered the adults kick back and relax and the children wander off to visit the different campsites of their friends.

Bull, Jake, Adam and Harrison are keen to check out who's around and who they might be competing against.

Alex has walked over to the toilets and passes Jake, Adam and Harrison he stops to chat to them.

"Where's Bull?" He asks.

The three look at each other and Jake offers."He was talking to someone and we got tired of waiting."

Alex says "Fair enough. Where are you off to now?"

"Just having a wander around!" Harrison offers.

They head off and Alex does too.

...

On his return trip Alex spots Bull standing with a girl near a horse float.

Bull places his hand on her shoulder says something and walks away.

Alex walks slowly so he'll meet up with his son.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Bull asks.

Alex grins knowing his son is up to something "I just walked over to the toilets mate."

Bull tucks his shirt in properly.

They walk along together in silence until Alex asks "So who was the girl?"

Bull glances at his Father and replies. "Just someone I met earlier."

Alex looks at him and asks "What about Jo the girl from school."

Bull looks uncomfortable and says "Jo and I aren't going out yet. Nothings set in concrete."

"I saw the way she let you kiss her mate. I think you'll find she thinks it is." Alex offers.

Bull stops and looks at his Father and says "Jo isn't my girlfriend. I haven't asked her out and the kiss you saw was the first time I've kissed her."

Alex understands what he's trying to say but advises. "Mate don't play around if you're serious about Jo things like this can come back to bite you on the backside, and make sure you protect yourself and the girl and always remember they're all someone's daughters and probable someone's sister."

Bull nods and offers. "Mum already gave me the sex talk Old man when I went off to boarding school."

Then adds. "Anyway I was just minding my own business and she was all over me."

Alex looks and him intently and trying not to smile offers. "You can say no Xander."

Bull smiles at his Father and replies. "You don't understand what it's like Dad you've got Mum. " He grins and continues. "I like kissing girls and holding them and they seem to like it when I do. It's not easy to say no."

Alex resists the urge to enlighten his son but chooses to say "Just be careful Xander ok."

Bull nods and the two walk off in different directions.

...

Everyone has had a fun first day and they all do extremely well.

Adam gets a second with team roping in the under age group and he is thrilled to bits.

Jake and Bull also do really well in their junior events but are really geared up for the senior events.

Harrison placed third in team roping with Xander's help but is keen to ride the bull in the senior event tomorrow.

Georgia, Gemma and Meggy have had an absolute ball and really clean up with most events.

They're all fearless plus they're riding skills are excellent.

They've entered some novelty events that are normally at Gymkhana's but have been included for a bit of fun.

Georgia and Meggy team up for the rescue race and most of the family are there to cheer them on.

Everyone is surprised how easily they win.

Gemma's riding skills are exceptional and Stevie says to Grace "She's better than you were Grace."

Grace smiles and replies "Yeah she is. I love watching all the children ride but with Gem I don't know it's like reliving my life through her."

Stevie nods understanding completely what Grace is saying.

...

All three girls compete in the under fifteen flag race and Gemma takes first, Georgia second and a gutsy Meggy fourth.

Meggy rides in the poddy ride and wins and everyone laughs and laughs at the little girl hanging on like she's glued.

Stevie quips "She rides like you too Grace."

Grace grins and says "She's worked out that it hurts too much when you get tossed off so it's easier to hang on."

Marcus laughs and says "You should see her riding the sheep at home Stevie! Funniest thing I've ever seen."

...

As night falls and fire drums burn around the arenas, everyone stands chatting and relaxing.

It's been a busy day.

Everyone has come through with minimal soreness which puts them in a good place for tomorrow's events.

Equipment is tidied and horses rubbed down, watered and fed.

Again the children wander off to meet up with old friends and new ones as well.

...

Harrison has met up with an old girlfriend and is off chatting to her so Bull, Adam and Jake do the rounds together.

Charlotte, Belle, Clare, Stella, Keira and Beth join them for awhile but realize they're hunting for girls and after having a bit of fun warning girls off leave them and find something else to do.

Individually they're all beautiful girls but together they make quite a site.

Many of the local bucks haven't seen them for a long time and stop to talk and catch up.

Sometime later they're walking towards the bull pens.

Some of the professional rodeo riders spot them and one quips" Half a dozen honey's coming our way boys."

The girls stop for ages talking , laughing and having a great time with the riders.

Nearby an older fellow stands watching them for awhile and joining them states. "You're all McLeod's aren't you?"

Charlotte grins and asks "What makes you think that?'

"I saw some of you ride today. " He offers.

Stella pipes up with "You can't tell who someone is by seeing them ride!"

He grins and says "The young redhead you were looking after today rides like an old friend of mine. What's her last name?"

Keira is about to reply until a voice behind them says. "Are you girl's right or is this dirty old man causing you trouble?"

Grace, Stevie, Jodie and Tess walk up to them.

Jim laughs and says "G'day Grace it's been a long time! How are you?"

Grinning she replies "Yeah it has Jim and I'm great thanks"

"G'Day Jim" Stevie says holding out her hand.

Smiling he shakes her hand and says "Stevie good to see you. What have you been up too?"

Smiling at him she responds "Rearing children and quarter horses mostly."

"How many kids have you got and what sort of horses?" Jim asks.

She replies "Four children and quarter horses."

"The quarter horses some of these young ladies were riding?"He asks.

"Yes they're ours." She replies and then she introduces Tess and Jodie to Jim as they shake his hand Stevie tells him "Tess and Jodie are Claire's sisters."

Looking at Tess he asks"So are you as feisty as your sister was?"

"I've been told I'm head strong." Tess replies.

He laughs and says "Definitely a McLeod trait."

Glancing at the girls he speaks to Grace and says "They're all McLeod's aren't they?"

Grace replies "Yes they are."

Stevie offers. "This is Charlotte McLeod, Claire's daughter"

Jim smiles as he shakes her hand and says "I heard Claire left a little one when she passed. I'm pleased to meet you Charlotte you look a lot like your Mother. I liked Claire she was as good person , tough but fair and I knew your grandfather Jack as well."

Charlotte chats to him for a little while and then Grace offers. "These are Tess's girls Clare and Belle."

Again he shakes their hands and chats to them about their riding.

Grace then introduces him to Beth," This is Beth McLeod she's Jodie's daughter, and finally these two are my eldest girls Stella and Keira."

After shaking their hands he quips "Well you've certainly got some good bloodlines kicking in here all of your daughters are beautiful. "

Nick joins them and Jim's smile is broad and states "You're Nick Ryan aren't you, Alex's younger brother?"

Nick replies "That's right."

Jim holds his hand up to shake Nicks and says "I was there the day of your accident put the fear of god in all of us. You were good really good. Shame you got hurt."

Nick nods.

Jim continues "What's Alex up to these days I haven't seen him in years?"

Nick winks at Stevie and says "Oh he found himself a woman that was as wild as he was and got married and started a family."

Jim laughs and says "Yeah. I'd love to see that. God imagine taking him on."

Nick chuckles and says "Oh yeah he's a handful that's for sure but his wife keeps him in line, doesn't she Stevie."

Jim looks puzzled until Stevie holds out her hand and says "Pleased to meet you Jim I'm Stevie Ryan."

Jim laughs and says "Stevie Ryan hey! Brilliant. I think he'd have just as much trouble keeping you in line Stevie."

Stevie laughs and replies "We've both mellowed a bit Jim."

He smiles at her and then looking at Nick asks. "So you're all related in one way or another?"

Nick says "Yes we are."

"That explains the way the children ride then! So is Alex here?" Jim offers.

Nick replies "Yeah he's just checking up on our boys and the younger girls of the family."

Jim looks at Stevie and asks "Have you got daughters?"

"Yes two." She replies.

Jim laughs and says "Well that's karma for you. Alex Ryan has daughters I bet he keeps a close eye on them too?"

Nick chuckles and says "Yes he's very protective."

Jim nudges Nick and softly quips. "Well he knows all about it from the other side that's for dam sure."

Changing the subject Jim laughs and says "I saw the Ryan boys ride too I should have twigged to who they were they look like the two of you. Harrison is obviously yours and Jake and Bull are Alex's?"

Nick replies "Yeah that's right and Adam is my nephew."

Jim replies to Nick " Yeah I saw Adam McLeod on the program and I wondered where he fitted in."

Jim looks at Grace and says "Well what's your surname now Kingston or McLeod?"

Grinning she replies "Turner! long story but my husband Marcus is Alex's brother."

Jim laughs and says. "Right you can explain that to me another time. I think it's time I bought you all a beer."

Leaving the girls to chat to the rodeo riders Jim moves off with Nick and Grace and the others to search for Alex.

...


	110. Chapter 110

Alex, Marcus and Matt have strolled around the camp area and spotted the boys and chatted to them for awhile.

Georgia, Meggy and Gemma are just at the next camp and Marcus and Alex give them another fifteen minutes and then they need to be back in camp.

As all seems well they've headed back to camp and settled down for a few beers and a chat.

They hear Nick and the girls long before they see them and as they move into the light Alex spots Jim.

Rising he holds out his hand and says "G'day Jim how in the hell are you? It's been a long time since I've seen you. How's Belinda?"

Jim smiles and replies "I'm good thanks Alex. Bindi and I divorced over ten yen years back she got tired of following the circuit. We're still mates though."

Alex says "I'm sorry to hear that mate next time you're talking to her tell her I said hello."

Jim smiles and says "I will mate she'll be surprised and thrilled that I caught up with all of you."

...

Meggy, Gemma and Georgia show up and Grace introduces them to Jim.

Each girl shakes his hand and he offers up something about their riding.

Grinning he looks at Alex and says "You didn't get a look in with this one did you Alex she's all Stevie."

Alex grins and says "Yeah she is Jim and she's got her Mother's temper too."

Georgia looks at Jim and then back at her Father and says. "It's called DNA Dad and I think when it came to temper the pair of you gave me the double whammy so technically not my fault."

Jim throws his head back and laughs "She's as quick as her Mother too."

...

Charlotte, Keira, Stella, Beth, Belle and Clare return to the camp with Harrison and Adam.

The group sits down and joins the conversation.

Jim is a really interesting guy to talk to and the younger members pick his brains about riding and roping technique.

He's been around a long time and knows so much.

Bull and Jake turn up and Stevie watches them closely.

Beside her Alex is watching too.

She gently pushes her elbow into him and he rises and moves over to them.

...

"What have you two been up to?"Alex asks.

Bull keeps his head down and says "Not a lot."

"Don't lie to me Xander."Alex says softly.

Without lifting his head he replies "I just got tangled up with an angry brother."

Alex grins and offers. "I warned you."

Jake chips in and offers. "We were just talking to them Dad."

Alex says "Look at me the pair of you. Blokes don't hit you for just talking to their sisters."

Both boys look at their Father and Bull has a graze near his eye.

Alex asks "Was it the girl from last night."

Bull replies "No."

"Mate I think you need to stay around here for the rest of the night. Come and meet an old friend of mine he's followed the circuit for years. You might both learn something that will help tomorrow." Alex states.

As the night rolls on the younger members head off to bed as they have tiring days ahead.

Jim, Nick, Alex and Marcus are sitting together and Jim comments "You fellows must have a terrible time keeping the young bucks away from your girls."

Nick laughs and says "No not at all mate they're McLeod's they can take care of themselves. Stevie and Alex's girls won't take any crap either plus they've got the body guards looking out for them. "

Jim asks "The body guards?"

"Bull and Jake! Rose isn't here this weekend but watch them around Georgia no bloke is getting anywhere near her." Nick offers.

Jim chuckles and says "She's so much like Stevie isn't she what is she fifteen? Sixteen?"

Alex looks at him and states "She's thirteen Jim."

Jim grins at Alex and says" Poetic justice really Alex. You were a major player as a younger man and now you have a stunning daughter that young blokes are going to pursue. You're going to have fun in the next few years."

Alex chuckles and says "Yeah and I appear to have boys that attract girls like moths to a flame so I'm trying to deal with that side of it all from a Fathers point of view too! I had a chat earlier with them about being respectful to women."

They all laugh when Nick quips. "Do as I say not as I did Alex?"

"Shut up Nick." Alex says grinning at him.

...

The following morning everyone is up early and ready for the day's events.

Everyone chips in to get riders and horses ready for each event and the day rolls away quickly

Charlotte, Clare, Belle and Beth have all done well and between them have a brilliant day and Charlotte has won the most ribbons and the other girls ride well too.

Harrison and Bull have drawn smaller bulls that aren't as seasoned as some which Alex and Nick are clearly relieved about although neither mentions it.

Standing with the boys before the ride the two brothers offers last minute advice.

Alex says "Remember these bulls will feel where you are and if you're off balance they'll now, stay focused and react quickly. "

Nick offers "Ride over your hand and try not to lean back because he'll whip you forward and that can hurt. No matter what happens if you're coming off for Christ sake don't fall into the well, if the bulls spinning and you fall in the direction he's going you're in big trouble .If you come off the other way he's big and it'll take him a second to flip back to get you."

Bull looks at Nick and asks "Uncle Nick did you go into the well."

Nick smiles and says "Bull you do not even what to think about that right now! Get out there and remember you're Ryan's and people will be watching the both of you."

Alex chuckles and looking at both boys states "Girls love successful bull riders."

Nick laughs and quips "Well you'd know all about that."

Harrison and Bull have both been impressed by Alex's success when he was younger.

Nick is a little jealous until Alex tells the boys. "Have fun boys but never think you can't get hurt. Nick was a far better bull rider than me but he still got hurt. I had skill and I was gusty but luck was on my side."

...

Bull rides first and everyone holds their collective breath.

The bull is young and strong as it thrashes about and spins Stevie crosses her fingers and Alex smiles.

Hearts pound and thoughts rush.

Six seconds later he's off and the rodeo clowns are there and divert the bull's attention.

The crowd cheer the young man for his efforts and Bull raises his hand.

His smile is wide and before he reaches the family they all know he's extremely pleased with himself.

...

Harrison has to wait until after the next rider before it's his turn.

Nick is beside himself but doesn't show it.

It was different watching Harrison riding little steers as a smaller boy but he's all but a man now and these bulls are big, mean and deadly.

Harrison isn't scared at all he's actually excited to ride the big bulls, he's waited a long time to do this.

He hasn't told anyone but this ride isn't for him.

It's for his Dad.

The chute opens and he's focused and hears his Father's words ride over your hand, don't lean back.

The bull thrashes, spins, twirls and Harrison holds on.

Time like his Father's breathing appears to stop and then it happens.

The horn blows.

Everyone cheers.

Nick and Alex hug each other.

"Eight seconds Alex!" Nick shouts his heart pounding.

"Mate that was awesome he rides like you!" Alex tells him.

Nick's proud, thrilled and in awe.

...

Harrison's smile shines through his eyes.

He's done it, ridden a big bull.

He's waited his entire life for this.

Nick moves quickly and is at the gate when Harrison walks through.

"Harrison that was brilliant! Point perfect. I'm so proud of you."Nick gushes.

Harrisons hugs his father and softly says "From the minute I got on, all I thought of was you. I wanted to stay the eight seconds that you didn't. Every second, every buck, twist and turn you were with me. That ride was yours Dad. My gift to you."

Nick hugs him tighter but offers nothing in reply.

A new understanding passes between Father and son.

They stand for a moment then Nick offers. "I didn't think I could love you anymore than I already did Harrison but I do. You are the man that every Father wants in his son. Thank you."

...

Nick and Harrison rejoin the family and after huge congratulations, Harrison and the family wait for Jake.

Bull, Harrison and Adam are full of adrenalin and will Jake onto Victory.

Bull has no doubt Jake will do very well.

His riding is instinctive and he melds with the horse.

As he comes out of the chute he's clear, he didn't miss the mark out.

They can all see he's drawn a fiery animal it bucks, twists and throws itself high into the air.

Everyone inhales and the crowd gasps as he looks like he's off balance but regains his balance quickly.

He moves his feet in the correct way and Alex is pleased he'll score very highly for his technique.

He's stuck the time and the crowd roars.

The horsemen ride up beside him and help him off.

With a huge smile on his face and his hands in the air he stands.

Jake is thrilled with his ride and effort, he'll have to wait for another two riders to compete to see if he wins but as far as he's concerned he already did.

...

By the end of the weekend everyone has had the best time.

Harrison is the man of the moment and girls flock to him.

Nick loves all the attention his son is receiving, his heart is full and somehow he feels like the scars on his body fade a little more.

Jake came third overall for his brilliant bare bronc ride and his confidence in himself soars, he loves his big brother very much but it's nice to move out of the shadow of his success for a change.

Bull has been very successful both in and out of the arena and decides he's going to enter a lot more rodeos in the very near future.

Old friendships have been renewed and new ones made.

The next generation of McLeod's daughters have made an impact on both the judges and the male population in attendance at the rodeo.

All round a brilliant weekend.

But the farms wait for no one.

So everything is packed away.

Trophies, ribbons and winnings safely stowed and they all return to the farms and all the work that is waiting for them.

...


	111. Chapter 111

When the holidays finish all the older children return to boarding school and the younger ones start their school of the air classes.

Farm life slips back into the routine of the last few years.

Late in the afternoon Stevie has driven over to Drover's Run to catch up with Jodie and to chat about Xander and Adam's combined eighteenth birthday scheduled for the next term break.

...

At school assembly Phillip Dando watches his students as they noisily take their places.

As he speaks to the students Bull Ryan is distracted by the girls in the row beside him.

Particularly Jo, her long blonde hair cascading down her back.

He listens as she giggles and chats with her friends nearby.

Sensing him she glances sideways and her deep blue eyes pierce his, sending shock waves to his heart.

She grins and placing her hand to her lips sends a kiss towards him.

He smiles and without thought places his hand over his heart.

Giggling she turns back to her friends.

...

"Jodes ya there?" Stevie calls striding through the back porch.

"We're in here Stevie!" Tess replies.

Entering the kitchen the girls greet each other and begin to talk about what's happening around the farms.

"Let's grab a beer and sit outside." Jodie offers.

Tess joins them and between the three of them organize the boy's party.

...

Stevie asks. "Jodes what do you think Kilarney or Drover's?"

Jodie looks thoughtful and replies. "I think further out than the houses."

Tess grins and says. "Yeah me too. We can drive out stay for awhile and leave them to it."

Stevie looks indignant and says. "Why would we do that?"

Jodie replies. "Stevie... teenagers... hormones... alcohol... do you really want to see that?"

Stevie laughs and says "They're not that bad Jodes. We've got good boys."

Tess laughs and says. "Yes they're all good boys but ..."

"But what?' Stevie quips.

Jodie answers. "Do you remember what Alex was like?"

Stevie laughs and says. "Oh yeah we'd better send them further out."

...

Matt, Marcus, Nick and Alex have been out fencing all day and as they return to the main house Alex says "Hey Nick you won't have to drive me home Stevie is still here."

Matt offers. "She and Jodie are organizing the boy's eighteenths."

Alex chuckles and says. "Should be a good night."

Nick offers. "I really don't want to hang around them too long it will get messy!"

Marcus laughs and says "If it's a good party it will."

Alex says. "We can set them up away from the house they'll be right."

...

In the dining room Bull sits with Jo and some of their friends.

Leaning in she whispers. "They're watching us like hawks Xander I don't think I'll be able to meet up with you."

"Library back stalls straight after dinner." He replies without looking at her.

She giggles.

...

"Where's my beer?" Alex calls as he walks up onto the veranda.

"Same place as Nick's in the fridge." Tess quips.

Alex ruffles Jodie's hair on his way to Stevie and quips. "How are ya Jodes?"

Kissing Stevie he says. "Hello."

She smiles at him and replies. "Hello."

"Did ya miss me?" He asks.

"Nah I've been busy." She states.

He grins at her and whispers. "Liar."

She giggles.

...

As he stands he yells. "Ow!" and turns rubbing his backside.

Jodie is grinning.

"What did you hit me with that bloody hurt?"He growls.

She lifts her hand revealing a sling shot and quips. "Just as well I only used it at half strength then isn't it? Next time leave my hair alone."

Laughing he asks. "Where'd you find that?"

"I think it was Adam's when he was younger it was wedged in a tree out the front." Jodie answers.

" So did you sort out the boys party?" Matt asks.

Jodie replies. " Yes Kilarney's house paddock , spit roast, hay bales , fire drums , portable toilets and no one under seventeen to sleep over."

Alex nods and says . " If they have younger friends or their parents are a bit wary we can bed them down in the house can't we Stevie?"

She nods and replies. " Yeah I don't see why not."

Marcus quips. " Sleeping at the house won't keep them out of mischief."

Nick chuckles and asks. "And you know this because?"

Marcus smiles broadly and says. " Because I was a teenager once believe it or not!"

Stevie quips . " Oh we believe you Granddad."

They all laugh.

...

In between the book cases in the library Bull Ryan holds Jo tightly kissing her.

Breathlessly she pushes back and whispers. "I missed you Xander. I thought you were going to ring me over the holidays?"

Kissing her softly he replies. "Sorry we got busy with the farm and then we had the Rodeo and time just got away. I thought about you a lot though."

She smiles and stands on her toes to try and reach him.

He leans and kisses her again.

Jo thoughts whirl in her head she's never been kissed like he kisses.

A warmth flows to every nerve in her body and she wants him to keep kissing her.

...

They break apart quickly and grab a book from the shelves and move to either end of the rows.

Mrs Deerfield the librarian hovers nearby for awhile and then moves back over to her desk.

Jo tries not to giggle as Xander grabs her and pulls her back into his arms.

Kissing her again he holds his lower half away from her so she doesn't realize the affect she has on him.

...

Jo enjoys his kisses she's never liked boys poking their tongues in her mouth but the way he does it is different.

Like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Xander's heart beat pounds as she responds to his kisses, moving his hands he gently caresses her back and she moves in closer to him.

With his hands on her upper back he pulls her in tightly and restrains himself from sighing when he feels her breasts pushed tightly against his chest.

Blood rushes and he loses himself in the kiss.

Moving his hand her slides it down her side then back up to softly cup her breast.

...

She pushes back shock emblazoned across her sweet face.

Her beautiful eyes bore into his soul and he sees disappointment.

"Jo I'm sorry." He gushes.

She turns and walks away.

...

Several days pass and Xander tries everything.

He writes a note and drops it in her locker.

Each morning he picks a Rose out of the school garden and leaves it so she'll find it.

She won't look at him or speak to him.

Finally he decides he'll front her.

She's walking with her friends and he walks straight at her.

One of her girlfriends notices and whispers something to Jo, she replies and they keep walking and she stops and looks up.

...

He looks down at her and waits.

She just looks at him.

Even though he towers over her he feels small.

Most girls he knows aren't like her.

Once he kisses them they let him do just about anything.

...

"Can we talk?" He asks.

"If you can keep your hands to yourself we can?" She replies.

He nods and moves over to the brick retaining wall.

She places her school bag on the ground and lifts herself onto the wall.

He plonks down nearby.

"Jo I'm sorry, can we start again." He asks.

Thinking for a little while she replies. "You're not like other boys Xander and I really like you. I've never let any other boy kiss me like you kiss me and we're not even together."

Thumping in his chest his heart tells him two things, she likes him and she'd probably be his girlfriend.

He tries not to grin and says. "So if you were my girlfriend you'd let me kiss you again?"

He glances at her and she looks at the ground and he can see she's trying not to smile; she licks her lips slowly and quips. "Well if you were my boyfriend things would be different wouldn't they?"

"Ok so what do I have to do to make you my girlfriend?" He asks.

She looks at him and says "No other girls."

He begins to protest his innocence and she says. "I'm not silly Bull I know you have a reputation."

Smiling at her he replies. "If I had a girlfriend like you I wouldn't need any one else Jo."

She grins and says. "Yes well, one more thing."

"Anything." He states.

"Unless I say otherwise you keep your hands to yourself." She says trying to look serious.

He nods.

She smiles at him.

Her beautiful blue eyes shine and he swims into them and kisses her softly, sweetly until a voice says. "Mr Ryan my office now!"

...

"Hello Alex Ryan speaking...Oh hello Phillip...Yes...Again...Now what for? ...Oh ...Is that the cute little blonde? ...Oh yes sorry...Yes ok I will...Yes put him on..."

Phillip Dando tries not to grin as he hands the phone to Alexander Ryan. "Your Father is one the phone Alexander."

"Hi Dad... Yes, I know... Dad she's beautiful and when I look at her...yes I know...well we'd had a fight and she wouldn't speak to me for days ...Yes...I over stepped the mark and she reeled me way back in." Alexander laughs.

Phillip Dando tries not to smile as he imagines what Alex senior is saying and the comments of young Alex.

"You were right she thought we were more serious than I did. Yes..." Alexander smiles and says "No I sorted it all out she's my girlfriend now...yes...Going steady? That's old fashioned Old Man...No we're just not kissing anyone else...yeah."

Alexander laughs then adds. "Yeah...It's a bit tricky here they watch us like hawks. Yes I know school rules and regulations. Yes I will I'm sorry they had to ring you again. Yes...How's Mum? So I guess now we're back at school you'd be mauling her all the time?'

Alexander laughs and says. "Yeah Dad sure like I'd believe that? Anyway give Mum a hug from me and tell her I love her...Yeah I love you too Dad bye..."

...

Hanging up the phone Alexander turns back to Mr Dando and offers. "Dad said I have to be respectful of Jo and the school rules and I need to try and control myself. I'm sorry you had to ring him again."

Phillip Dando smiles and states. "Alexander I now you're a senior here and our rules are very strict but they are there for a reason. Now I know you're very protective of your sisters especially Georgia and our rules are there to protect everyone but in particular our girls. They're away from home and are often lonely and homesick. We don't want them to be taken advantage of."

Alexander grins and replies. "You don't have to worry about Jo no one is going to take advantage of her that's for sure."

Mr Dando nods then asks. "I couldn't help but hear your comment to your Father about mauling your Mother?"

Alexander laughs and says. "It's just a joke we have with him. My Father is a very affectionate man and he would never hesitate to hug any one of our family but when it comes to my Mother it's something else again."

Mr Dando nods but looks puzzled so Alexander adds. "When I was growing up my Father told me when he looked at my Mother and she smiled at him , he had to kiss her because he loves her so much. We were brought up to believe when you love a women you should always tell her how beautiful she is and how good she smells and when she's dressed up to compliment her. Dad always told us to never be afraid to tell a woman how we feel and to never hide your affection for her."

Phillip Dando states. "So what we teach here goes against everything your Mother and Father have taught you?"

Alexander laughs and says "Yes, but that's ok the world is governed by rules and we all have to learn to deal with them don't we?"

"So you'll try to refrain from public displays of affection Alexander?"

"I'll do my best Sir but I can't promise." Alexander replies grinning.

Phillip Dando smiles and standing shakes the young man's hand and offers. "I can't ask anymore of you then can I?'

...


	112. Chapter 112

A couple of months have passed and Charlotte and Clare have arrived at the school to take the girls out for dinner and a movie.

Phillip Dando opens his door to Charlotte and Clare. "Hello girls thank you for coming to see me."

Both girls hold out their hands and introduce themselves. "Hello I'm Clare Ryan and I'm Charlotte McLeod."

Phillip smiles and says to Clare. "You're Nick's daughter aren't you?"

"Yes that's right." Clare replies.

Charlotte wants to get moving so offers. "Uncle Alex asked us to come and see you about Bull."

Phillip looks at her vaguely for a moment then she adds. "Xander."

"Oh yes Alexander." Phillip offers.

Both girls grin.

He looks puzzled.

Clare offers. "The only time he gets Alexander is from our Grandfather or when he's in serious trouble."

Phillip smiles then looking serious begins. "Bull has been very unsettled recently and he needs to settle back down as there's only one term left and then exams."

Charlotte offers. "Why would he be unsettled? Bull's always loved school."

Phillip looks at them and says. "The young lady he was dating has left the school due to ill health and has returned to the Northern Territory."

"Bull had a girlfriend? Just one?" Clare quips.

...

Phillip tries not to laugh at the way it's stated, very much aware of the young man's reputation and his Father's before him.

"I understand your comment but Bull appeared to be quite serious about this one and I thought perhaps you could bend your rules for your girl's night out and take the boys too. Perhaps being out with his family might help him?" Phillip offers.

Clare asks. "So you think he's heartbroken?"

"Yes I do. He's normally a very happy and gregarious fellow and he's been very melancholy for a few weeks now, and I have to admit I'm worried about him." Phillip adds.

Charlotte looks at him and with concern in her voice states. "Not much upsets Bull so if he's as sad as you say, we wouldn't hesitate to take the boys with us, but we didn't get permission from their parents."

Phillip smiles and says "We've already spoken to them and its fine."

...

Charlotte and Clare pull into the car park in their cars and everyone piles out.

"All you can eat Pizza my favourite." Jake quips.

Clare laughs and offers. "Uncle Alex said to bring you and Bull here or we'd never fill you!"

Jake laughs and replies. "He knows us too well."

Bull doesn't even raise a smile.

Charlotte hands the money to Clare and says. "I just need to ask Bull something can you order ours too please."

Clare nods and holding the money above her head quips. "Follow me if you're hungry."

...

Bull stands looking at Charlotte and she waits until everyone has gone.

Looking around she spots a seat and says. "Come and sit over here."

He follows and sits down.

"What's wrong Bull?' She asks.

Shaking his head he replies. "Nothing Charlotte."

"Bull don't lie to me. I've never seen you so sad." She states.

She hears him inhale and exhale but he doesn't speak.

Glancing sideways she's shocked to see tears on his cheek.

Instinctively she wraps her arms around him and says. "Oh Bull."

He cries on her shoulder.

Not sobbing but even so it breaks her heart.

No words are exchanged so she just holds him.

...

In the next two weeks Charlotte rings him every day and picks him up twice and they go out for dinner.

She chats to him and tells him about her day and he tells her about his.

Neither tells anyone else about what they discuss.

By the end of the second week she can see the change in him and she feels relief.

Dropping him back at school she reaches over and squeezes his hand.

He smiles and says. "Thanks for everything Charlotte."

She replies. "You are so very welcome Bull, even though you hide it, I know you have a beautiful heart and a sweet soul."

Reaching down he touches her face, running his thumb across her lip he leans in and kisses her.

She's shocked.

His lips are soft and inviting, his kiss sensual and for a moment she returns the kiss revelling in the sensation.

Moving back he looks equally shocked and says. "Sorry Charlotte that was out of line."

She laughs and says. "I know we aren't related but that almost felt incestuous Bull."

He laughs and says "Well we don't want that do we?"

She smiles at him and he offers. "Charlotte that was one of the sweetest kisses I've ever had."

"Thanks Bull and I can certainly see why girls don't say no to you." She quips.

He smiles broadly and says. "So if I did it again would you be able to say No?"

She punches him in the arm and says. "Get out of my car Alexander you and I will NEVER go down that road UNDERSTAND."

He laughs as he climbs out and turning back and says. "Yeah but I'll always know you want me Charlotte!"

She laughs loudly and quips. "Only in your dreams Bull Ryan only in your dreams."

With a light heart he moves back into his life.

...

Almost everyone arrives home for the holidays and preparations are well under way for the birthday party.

Harrison, Clare and Charlotte will drive up together.

Both boys have a few friends flying in from school and most of the district will attend as well.

Jodie and Matt have been over on Kilarney helping with the set up.

Over the last month they built a large bonfire ready for the night of the party in case it's cold.

...

"Xander how many will be staying at the house?"Stevie asks.

"I think six Mum all girls." Bull replies.

She smiles to herself.

"What about Adam does he have anyone that has to stay at the house?" Stevie asks.

"No we've basically got the same friends Mum." Bull replies.

...

Saturday dawns and the family all arrive on Kilarney to help with the festivities.

Nick and Marcus direct the truck that brings in the portable toilets, while Alex, Matt and their boys roll out all of the bales of straw that will double as seats.

Jodie and Stevie have the spit organized and they've had Matt and Alex set up several BBQ's as well so if they run short they'll fire them up and if not they're ready for breakfast the next morning.

Tess and Jodie sort everything they'll need for eating while Meg finishes off the cakes.

...

Regan and Justin arrive and are met by Alex and he helps Regan carry their things inside.

Sally, Dave and the boys arrive next and Stevie greets them and shows them to their room.

"You can sleep in the swags if you want? ' Stevie offers.

Sally laughs and replies. "If I have a choice I choose a bed thanks Stevie, and if we're swimming a pool over a dam thanks."

Stevie laughs and says. "Fair enough Sal when will Harrison be here."

Dave replies. "We spoke to him on the way up and the girls and Harrison only are an hour and a half behind us."

...

Bull and Adam have some of their friends from school in the kitchen having a snack.

Music plays and they all chatter and laugh.

Stevie moves inside and grabs a glass of water.

Alex enters the kitchen freshly showered and shaved, barefoot and shirtless.

Sarah one of the girls at the table whispers to Bull. "Oh wow who's that?"

Bull glances back and quips. "My Old man."

She doesn't take her eyes off him and says softly. "He's got a great body."

Bull laughs and continues talking to one of the other girls.

...

Stevie grins at Alex and quips. "I see you got all dressed up for me!"

Softly he replies. "Well I knew you'd be impressed."

He holds her and she whispers. "Hmm you smell delicious."

Leaning he kisses her.

...

Sarah flicks one of the other girls.

They all stop and watch.

Bull notices and quips. "Are you right there Old man?"

Releasing the kiss but holding her still he quips. "My house, my kitchen, and my wife the problem is?"

"We've got visitors."Bull teases.

Alex leans to kiss Stevie again she giggles when he quips. "They'll get used to us."

Bull chuckles and turns back to talk to his friends.

...

Stevie heads upstairs and Alex follows.

Nick turns up in the kitchen and asks "Bull where did your Mum and Dad go?"

Bull turns around and says. "They were over there kissing before. I think Mum was heading up for a shower."

Nick quips. "So I'd guess your Old man's having one too?"

Bull chuckles and replies. "Well he's already had one but I'm guessing if Mum is he'll be having another one!"

Sarah looks at Bull and leans over and whispers. "Do you mean your parents are ...? You know that they're? "

Bull grins and says. "Yes all the time."

She looks shocked and raises her eyebrows.

Bull leans over and whispers. "They love each other very much and they both look great. I don't see that as a problem. I hope when I'm their age that I feel like that about my wife."

Sarah leans right up to his ear and whispers. "I find that really hot."

He leans back and looks deep into her eyes, leaning forward he kisses her.

Nick clears his throat and says "Xander."

"Yes." Bull answers moving away from Sarah.

Nick is grinning at him he says. "When your old man surfaces can you tell him I'm just heading home for a shower."

"Righto Uncle Nick I'll tell him."Bull answers.

As soon as Nick leaves the room Bull grabs Sarah's hand and leads her up to his room.

...

The party is in full swing and everyone is having a great time.

Alex has hired a local singer and he's up on the back of the semi tray entertaining everyone.

Charlotte, Clare and Harrison arrive and greet everyone, hugs and kisses await them.

Stevie asks. "Where have you been we were getting worried?"

"We had a flat and it took ages to crack the wheel nuts." Harrison offers.

"Where are Bull and Adam?" Clare asks.

Stevie directs them on.

...

As they continue through the crowd looking for Adam and Bull, Sarah spots Harrison and decides he's a bit yummy.

Moving towards Bull she hopes for an introduction.

Bull and Adam have had a fair amount of alcohol and are very relaxed and having a fabulous time.

Adam who is normally quite shy is chatting to everyone and is funny and entertaining.

...

When Bull spots Harrison and the girls his face lights up.

"Hey where have you guys been?" He asks.

They explain and he says "Doesn't matter you're here now."

He grabs Harrison and hugs him.

Harrison hugs him back and says. "Happy Birthday mate I can take you to B & S's now!"

Bull laughs loudly and says. "Yeah I can't wait!"

Moving onto Clare he hugs her and she says. "Happy Birthday Bull."

"Thanks Clare bear are you coming to the B &S too." He chuckles.

"Yeah Charlotte, Harrison and I go all the time. Your first ones next weekend that's what we got the two of you for your birthdays." Clare tells him.

He hugs her tightly and says "Awesome thanks."

Moving towards Charlotte he grins and cheekily says. "You have to kiss me for my birthday Charlotte."

She smirks and says "On the cheek Bull.'

"Right.' He replies.

She moves towards him and places her hands on his hips for balance and leans up to kiss his cheek.

Swiftly he draws her into his arms and places his lips on hers.

Many of the family spot them including Stevie and Alex.

Pushing himself into her she enjoys the kiss but pushes back and says. "Do you think you could behave yourself Alexander?"

He still has his arms around her and says. "I could but I don't want to."

She laughs and hits him in the chest.

He lets go pretending she hurt him.

"You aren't supposed to hit me on my birthday Charlotte. " He sighs.

"Yes I am they're called birthday bumps that was one now I'm going to give you the other seventeen."

She laughs as she starts punching him and counting.

He laughs and defends himself.

...

Charlotte moves off to get a drink and Harrison asks. "What was that all about?"

She grins at him and says. "He's drunk Harry it's just the grog."

Harrison looks at her and states. "Yeah but you looked like you we're enjoying yourself."

Charlotte laughs and says "Harry I'm years older than him but he can really kiss, any women would enjoy being kissed by him. That doesn't mean I want anything else."

"Oh." Is all Harrison says?

Charlotte smiles at him and teases. "Why Harry your jealous aren't you?"

Harrison blushes and grins. "No."

She laughs and says "Liar."

...

Sarah has walked over to Harrison and introduced herself.

"I haven't seen you around here before?" He says smiling at her.

"Yeah I'm new in town." She lies.

Adam is walking past and says. "Yearling."

Harrison grins and continues talking to Sarah then makes an excuse and moves away.

Walking over to Adam he pats him on the back and says. "Addy thank you. Who is she?"

"One of the girls from our year level. She's a player and you'd be a sure thing but her parents want her to stay in the house not sleep out here. They obviously think she needs protecting but that's far from the truth. She's already got Bull as a notch for tonight." Adam offers.

Harrison laughs and quips. "I'm sure he would have hated that."

Adam looks at Harrison and says. "I don't get it Harry girls just fall all over him and Jake how do they do it?"

Harrison quips. "When I work that out I'll let you know Addy."

...

Tess, Nick, Dave ,Sally ,Jodie and Regan are standing with Marcus, Grace, Stevie and Alex.

Nick asks. "What was Bull up to with Charlotte before?"

Stevie doesn't look happy and says. "Yes we were wondering the same thing."

Nick quips. "He doesn't muck about does he? Earlier it was that girl over there, then Charlotte and now he's moved onto Jim Selkirk's granddaughter."

Jodie looks at Alex and says "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?"

Dave chuckles and adds. "You mean apples."

Everyone looks at him and he nods his head and they look to see Jake with a pretty brunette wrapped up in a kiss.

Stevie flicks Alex and says. "Oversexed like you."

Everyone stops talking and looks at her.

She grins and says. "Were.'

He grabs her and hugs her, she giggles.

...

Liz and Bryce walk over and chat for awhile.

Liz quips "I'd forgotten what teenage parties were like."

Tess chuckles and says "Yes they're certainly eye openers aren't they."

Liz grins and says. "That's one way of describing them. No inhibitions at all."

Bryce drawls. "Liz they just need to learn a little discretion and that's a little difficult when you're young and full of alcohol isn't it Marcus?"

Marcus blushes and everyone laughs and says "What did you do Marcus?"

"Nothing. Isn't it past your bedtime Dad?" Marcus pushes.

Nick laughs and says. "No Marcus he's going to tell us a bedtime story first."

Bryce laughs and tells them a story about a drunken eighteen year old Marcus who ended up in the wrong bedroom and luckily wasn't completely naked when caught by the girl's Father and was able to escape out the open window.

They just about fall down laughing and Marcus is bright red.

Eventually Marcus grins and says "Goodnight Dad."

Bryce chuckles and kisses the girls goodnight and leads Liz off to the house.

...

Alex chuckles and says. "You really didn't have much luck did you Marcus?"

Marcus winks and says. "I didn't always get caught."

Tess says. "Stevie the girl in the yellow top who is she?"

"That's Sarah one of Adam and Bulls friends from school. Why?' Stevie asks.

"She's a player. Watch her?' Tess warns.

Nick chuckles and says. "That's the one Bull was with earlier."

"Well she was after Harrison before and now she's moved onto Ben Haddon and he's what twenty two." Tess points out.

Jake has joined them and heard the tail end of the conversation and says. "It's ok I've warned him already."

They turn to look at him and Nick asks "How?"

Alex chuckles and says. "Yearling."

Jake laughs and says "How did you know that old man?"

"I was walking past Harrison before when she was chatting to him and Adam walked by and said yearling and within a minute Harry had given her the slip." Alex offers.

Tess looks puzzled.

Nick laughs and explains. "Yearling. Too young to be breeding stock."

Tess looks shocked and says. "That's disgusting."

Jake hugs her and asks. "Auntie Tess breathe and think about it. Wouldn't you rather that, than all these young bucks taking advantage of her friendliness?"

Tess laughs and quips. "Friendliness is that's what it's called today? In my day we would have called her a dirty little s..."

Jake puts his hand over her mouth, kisses the side of her head and says. "I'm too young to hear this from you. I'll catch ya later Auntie Tess."

As he runs away they all laugh.

...


	113. Chapter 113

In the early hours of the morning most have either gone to bed or passed out on their swags.

The band has finished and the fire drums are surrounded by people getting warm and talking rubbish.

Jodie, Matt, Stevie and Alex have herded the ones that need to be inside off to their rooms and Jodie and Matt have gone back outside for a final check.

Alex strips off his shirt, boots and socks and asks Stevie for an aspirin.

"Why what hurts Alex?"

"I've got a bit of a headache Cowgirl maybe I'm just dehydrated." He slurs.

She grins and says "Maybe you drank too much."

He grins and says "Yeah Maybe."

She sits him at the bay window and says. "Lay down here and I'll go and get you some water and aspirin."

As he leans back he drags her with him kissing her.

She chuckles and stands up running her fingertips down his chest and abdomen and states. "Even at your age and drunk you are still a hottie."

With his eyes closed he grins and says. "Hurry up I need to kiss you."

She leans down and kisses him but dodges his arms as they rise to grab her.

...

Smiling she walks to the kitchen grabs a glass water and aspirin and walks back into the living room.

Entering she witnesses him raise his arms around the girl in the yellow shirt.

Almost as quickly as he does that he sits bolt upright and yells. "What in the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of my bloody house!"

Sarah jumps back startled by his anger and says. "I'm sorry."

Stevie stands stock still.

Alex hasn't spotted her.

"You're just sorry I didn't respond. What sort of a girl are you I'm bloody old enough to be your god damn Father.

Your parents wanted you to stay inside the house so we could protect you! I'd say we're the ones that need protecting. Now get the hell out of my bloody house." He growls.

Stevie clears her throat.

Alex spins and says. "Stevie she kissed me."

Stevie is furious but holds it together and replies "Yes I saw that."

"Ring her parents Stevie and tell em to come and get her."He warns as he storms from the room.

Sarah says. "I'm sorry Mrs Ryan."

Stevie holds her hand up and says. "Don't Sarah, because I wouldn't believe you. Grab your things I'll take you up to the old homestead. Bulls grandparents are staying up there and we'll sort this out in the morning."

Jodie, Matt, Regan, Marcus, Grace, Dave, Sally, Tess and Nick walk back inside and Jodie says "Where'd Alex go?"

Stevie says "I'll explain in a minute flick the kettle on."

...

Ten minutes later Stevie is sitting at the table with the others.

"Bloody hell."Regan states. "What are you going to do?"

Stevie shakes her head and says "I'm not sure."

"Well you saw what she did Stevie."Nick offers.

"Yes but if we tell her parents they'll think I'm covering for him."Stevie muses.

Jodie adds. "Stevie's right."

...

Grace asks. "Is Alex alright?"

"No I'm not."He drawl's from the doorway.

Stevie moves over and hugs him.

Grabbing a coffee cup he pours himself a drink, sips then says. "Fastest I've ever sobered up that's for sure."

"We're you dressed like that?"Sally asks.

Alex looks puzzled and says "Yes why?"

Sally grins and says "Alex you have great body, just a little bit of a temptation for a young woman full of hormones and alcohol."

He almost grins and says "Thank you Sally, I feel strangely somewhere between flattered and a piece of meat."

Grace winks at Stevie and offers. "Sally's right Alex, you do look tempting with your shirt off."

Dave chuckles and says "Yes Alex go and get dressed properly, my blood pressures rises."

Everyone laughs when Alex quips. " Geez mate you flew under the radar and Jodie thought Matt was gay."

Sally laughs and says. "Dave's defiantely not gay!"

Alex grins and asks " Really Sal want to explain yourself."

Sally blushes and says ." No"

They laugh then Alex switches the conversation back.

...

He explains how he had a headache.

Stevie went to get him aspirin and water and he'd had his eyes closed and Stevie had kissed him.

So when he felt finger tips brush his chest and lips he thought she was back and as he went to wrap his arms around her he knew it wasn't Stevie by the kiss.

Looking at Stevie he says. "You weren't gone long were you?"

She shakes her head and says. "You were raising your arms to hug her as I walked in."

"What are we going to do Stevie?" He asks sounding worried.

"We'll sleep on it Alex and see what the morning brings."She offers.

...

Dave offers. "You need to be careful Alex this could come back and bite you on the bum."

Alex looks at him and says "The vet student?"

Dave nods.

Jodie says. "I think you should just leave it."

Tess agrees. "She may have learnt her lesson Alex."

Grace says "She's just a young girl who has made an error in judgement. I agree let it rest."

Nick punches him in the arm and says "Not so happy about being irresistible now are you?"

"Oh, ha, ha, Nick."Alex grumbles.

….

On the morning after Adam and Bull's eighteenth.

Alex is badly hangover but not enough to quell his unease about the incident from last night.

Stevie had handled it all beautifully and spoken to the girl making her feel ashamed of herself and her behaviour whilst a visitor on Kilarney.

Unknown to Stevie, Bryce had also chastised the girl and had warned her that her behaviour could land her in serious trouble if she wasn't a bit more discreet.

Alex had been shaken by the incident.

...

After the school visitors leave everyone relaxes into the holidays and resume the steady rhythms of the farms.

Liz and Bryce stay to catch up with the grandchildren and Dave, Sally and Regan also spend the holidays with family and friends.

Kate and Riley have rung to wish each of the boys the best for their birthdays and give the sad news that this year they're unable to catch up with everyone at Christmas as they had always done.

...

Just after lunch on the second Sunday of the holidays the Utes roll into Kilarney loaded up with swags, eskies and camping gear, dropping Bull off after his first B&S Ball.

Covered in food colouring and smelling like a mixture of stale beer,whisky, cigars and last night's aftershave he's been met by his Mother and Father.

His smile is broad and his humour bright as he hugs them both.

Everyone climbs from the Utes looking every bit as bedraggled as Bull, some looking very much worse for wear.

Alex laughs at them and offers Juice, water or something stronger for the passengers.

Charlotte wanders over to chat as Clare and the boys disappear looking for drinks.

...

Stevie grins, hugs her and offers. "Did he behave himself?"

Charlotte laughs loudly and offers. "Not a chance in hell Auntie Stevie."

Alex looks at her, hugs her and states. "He left you alone though didn't he Charlotte?"

Charlotte chuckles and replies. "I can resist his charms Uncle Alex don't you worry about that."

Alex laughs and replies. "I'm sure you can."

"Mind you he kisses like no one I've ever been kissed by before. I can see why girls fall all over him. Jakey must be the same." Charlotte muses.

Alex grins as he wraps his arm around Stevie and says "They get that from me don't they Cowgirl."

Stevie dissolves laughing when Charlotte quips. "I guess I could ask Sarah about that. Nah we'll take your word for it."

Alex places his hand on his heart and says. "Charlotte you've hurt me now."

Walking back to the Ute she calls over her shoulder. "Yeah but you'll get over it cause ya love me."

He smiles when Stevie whispers. "Oh Alex that was all Claire."

Charlotte starts the engine and toots loudly on the car horn and her passengers come running.

...

Adam runs past Stevie and Alex and Stevie calls. "Hey Addy don't I get a hug?"

He slides to a halt in the gravel sending a small cloud of dust up from his feet and jogs back over to her.

"I didn't think you'd want a hug Auntie Stevie I don't smell very good."Adam says grinning.

Wrapping her arms around him she chuckles and replies. "Never pass up the opportunity for a hug Addy and believe me I've smelt worse I live with Ryan's."

He laughs and hugs her tightly.

...

Georgia calls her Mother for a phone call and Adam releases her as she walks towards the house.

Alex enquires. "You look happy mate. So you enjoyed your first B&S?"

Adam grins and looks back to Stevie then looking at Alex replies cheekily. "Yeah I did what I remember of it."

Alex laughs and offers. "Yeah they're a lot of fun."

Charlotte toots the horn again and as Adam starts to run he looks at Alex and quips. "I even picked up!"

Alex laughs and says. "A successful weekend all round then."

Adam yells. "You're not wrong."

Climbing in beside Charlotte and Clare, Adam hangs out the window as they begin to drive off and yells. "I can't wait for the next one."

Alex smiles broadly and waves as he turns back to the house.

...

Walking back into the kitchen Alex almost runs over Stevie who is on the way out the door with a towel slung over her shoulder.

"Where are you off too?" He asks.

Grinning she replies. "Off for a swim with Tess and Jodie."

Pulling her in for a hug he quips. "Where's ya bathers then?"

Tapping his face she quips. "Girl's only won't be needing them."

"Are you taking Kitten?" He asks.

"Big girls only today." She replies grinning.

Smiling broadly he asks. "Will there be alcohol involved?'

"Possibly." She replies.

"Hang on then and I'll drive you, I need to see Nick anyway.'

...

"Jake I'm taking Mum over to Uncle Nick's we'll be late can you sort a meal for you and Georgia?" Alex calls.

"Yeah no worries Old Man, if Bull is sober enough we might head into the pub." Jake answers.

"No you won't! You're not taking Georgia to the pub." Alex warns.

Jake walks towards his Father and says "Relax Old man we'll look after her."

Alex stands looking at him for a moment and replies. "Do you need any money?"

Jake draws his wallet from his back pocket perusing the contents he replies. "No I've still got a hundred bucks she's only little she won't eat much."

Alex smiles and offers. "I've got my phone with me so if you need us!"

Jake grins and quips. "Go Old man I know the drill."

Alex turns and walks out.

...


	114. Chapter 114

Tess, Stevie, Jodie, Regan and Grace drive out to the dam.

" Swim or beer first." Tess asks.

"Swim first it won't stay warm for long." Jodie offers.

Stripping off they enter the water laughing and joking about how the water isn't quite warm enough yet.

Regan pulls faces as the mud squishes up between her toes and squeals when Stevie warns about the yabbies biting.

Grace laughs and laughs at Regan's white backside and quips. " We could use that as a beacon if we were lost! You could see it for bloody miles."

Regan dives into the water and wiping the water from her face replies. " I notice the four of you don't have white bums obviously they see a lot more sunshine than mine does."

Tess chuckles and says . " Yep every chance we get Regan."

Regan chuckles and says. "It's a well kept secret isn't it Drover's nudist colony?"

Stevie is floating on her back and offers. " Well the boys know about it."

Regan ducks under the water further and sounding worried asks . "They won't come out here will they?"

Tess roars laughing and replies. " If they do we won't see them because they know we wouldn't do it if they were around."

" Relax Regan we haven't got anything they haven't already seen." Stevie calls.

" Well I don't know Stevie I bet they've never seen a big white arse like Regan's!" Grace chuckles.

Regan jumps on her sister's back and dunks her under the water.

Grace comes up coughing and spluttering. " Jesus Regan keep your tits to yourself."

They all laugh as the two women splash each other and then they all join in.

...

Nick and Alex are in the office working on some figures for the next family meeting.

Matt walks to the door and asks. "It's beer o'clock boys."

Alex looks up and says. "Give us five Matt and we're there."

Walking onto the veranda Nick asks " Where is everyone?"

Matt replies. " Gone to the pub with Alex's mob."

...

Walking into the pub Jake and Bull check out who's here.

Bull asks "George would you like a drink?"

" Yes I'll have a coke thanks Bull."She replies.

Leaning on the bar Bull orders. " Two cokes and a beer."

Jake nudges him and says . " Bull you have to be zero to drive us."

Bull whispers. "The beers for you Jakey I'm having a coke with George."

Jake nods and smiles.

...

The noise level rises when Adam, Harrison, Beth, Belle, Clare and Charlotte enter.

Bull grins at Charlotte and quips " Did you miss me Charlotte?"

She shakes her head as she plonks herself beside Georgia and offers. " How do you live with him and his oversized ego Georgia?"

Georgia giggles and replies. "It's a big house."

Everyone laughs.

...

Jake is at the bar chatting to the new barmaid.

She's unaware he's only sixteen and flirts back at him.

Harrison shakes his head and offers. " How in the hell do they do it?"

Charlotte asks . " What are you on about Harry?"

" Look at Jake she is putty in his hands and what is she probably twenty five."Harrison offers.

Charlotte laughs and replies. " He doesn't look sixteen and he sure as hell doesn't act sixteen. He's confidant in himself and his sexuality, and both him and Bull know the right things to say. Women like that."

Harry looks shocked. "Do you like that?"

She tilts her head and grins at him and says " Well I'm a women aren't I?"

Harrison blushes.

" Oh Harry did I embarrass you?" Charlotte teases.

...

" Right who's up for a game of pool." Bull questions.

Still smiling at Harry, Charlotte calls. " Yes I'm in."

All the girls agree and Adam and Harrison too.

Jake is nowhere to be found.

...

Back on Drover's the girls pull up to the house with wet hair and happy dispositions feeling relaxed.

Matt, Nick and Alex hear them long before they reach them laughing and giggling.

Stevie walks straight over to Alex and plonks into his lap .

He wraps his arms around her and quips. " You're bloody freezing."

Leaning over she whispers. " It was a bit nipply Alex."

He roars laughing and says " I bet it was."

Giggling she puts her finger to her lips and says . " Shhhh."

He smiles at her and says. " Had a few beers Stevie."

" Cocktails actually." She replies.

Alex looks at Regan and states. " Regan McLeod what have you been doing to my wife?'

Regan laughs and replies. "I just offered Alex, I didn't force her."

Nick chuckles and adds. " Not just your wife Alex take a look at mine."

"And mine" Matt adds trying not to laugh.

" I'm the only sober one amongst them." Grace quips before she almost falls off the step.

They all laugh when Stevie quips. " At it again McLeod talking shit."

...

Jake Ryan buttons his shirt and tucks it into his Levi's.

Lying in her bed Candace smiles at him and asks. " Can I see you again Jake?"

Leaning over he kisses her and replies. " I'd really like that but it'll have to be before Friday I fly back to Adelaide then."

Grinning she nods.

...

Walking back into the bar Bull watches his younger brother and smiles.

As Jake joins them Bull asks. " Where'd you get too."

Candace moves back behind the bar and smiles at them.

Jake grins and whispers." Bull can you drive me into town tomorrow night?"

Bull laughs and says. "Mate your playing with fire! Does she know how old you are?"

Jake runs his hands through his hair and grinning quips. " Nuh, age isn't important Bully it's experience that counts."

Jake grabs a pool cue and joins the others.

...

Georgia is walking back from the bathroom when a young buck stops to chat to her.

She smiles at him and chats away.

She's a pretty little thing and has a great figure, he thinks to himself.

" Can I buy you a drink ?' He asks.

She looks at him and thinks about how good looking he is and notices his smile and his eyes.

" I would love that because you're so very cute." She replies.

His face lights up.

Then she adds. " But I hate to disappoint you but I'm way out of your league."

He chuckles and says. " Really! You think so?"

She flashes her smile and he watches as her eyes twinkle and she replies turning.

" See those two big fellows over there?'

He looks in the direction she's pointing and spots Jake and Bull looking at them.

...

" They're my older brothers one is eighteen and one is sixteen and I'm a lot younger." She whispers.

He looks at her and says . " You're kidding! I would have thought you were eighteen?'

She giggles and replies. " In five years time I will be. Would you like to buy me a drink then?'

He grins at her and says. "Hell yeah."

She walks back over to her family.

The cute guy watches her and thinks man she's going to be a hottie.

...

" You right George?" Bull asks.

" Yes I am thanks." Georgia replies.

" What did he want?" Jake asks.

" He wanted to buy me a drink." She replies.

Everyone listens when angrily Bull states. " He's got a bloody nerve asking a little girl that."

Georgia walks over to him and stomps on his foot and says. " How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a little girl?"

Charlotte tries not to laugh at Bull hopping around on one foot and asks. " How'd you get rid of him George?"

Georgia grins . "Told him he was very cute and that I'd love for him to buy me a drink but I was here with my two older brothers. He thought I was eighteen so I said in five years time I will be. Would you like to buy me a drink then?"

Clare says " Nice work George polite, encouraging ."

Georgia chuckles.

Belle asks " Did he give you an answer?"

Georgia smiles and offers. " He said ...Hell yeah!"

The girls all laugh.

Harrison shakes his head grinning.

...

Charlotte and Bull are the top scorers at pool so will play off against each other.

Grinning at her Bull asks. " So do you think we need an extra bet on this game Charlotte?"

"Doesn't worry me Bull, I won't be losing." She replies.

" Ok when I win you'll let me kiss you and you won't hit like you did on my birthday."He offers.

Everyone is shocked and Georgia growls . "Bull don't talk to her like that."

Charlotte chuckles and looking at Georgia says . "It's alright George I won't take the bet. He's just mucking around."

Harrison walks off.

Charlotte doesn't notice.

" No Alexander winner buys the loser a counter meal and a beer."

Smiling at her he agrees.

...

The game is fairly even and everyone gets distracted as Marcus arrives with Keira and Stella.

Bull is standing at the corner of the table back a little as Charlotte rounds the table to take her shot as she moves to bend he doesn't move from behind her, still bent over the table she glances back and quips. " Do you mind?"

He grins and says " No not at all I think we're in a perfect position."

She blushes.

...

Chuckling he moves to the corner diagonal to her.

She gets ready for her shot and glances up at him and realizes he's looking at her cleavage.

She straightens up.

He looks at her face.

"Stop it Bull." She growls.

He smiles, she takes her shot.

As they pass he whispers. " You have awesome cleavage Charlotte."

She slaps his arm , he laughs.

...

Tess tosses the pizza's onto the table trying not to burn her hands.

" Dinner's ready!"She yells.

Nick laughs and quips. " Great presentation Tess."

Stevie sits at the table grabs a napkin and a piece of pizza and offers. " Works for me!"

Everyone else joins them.

...

" Oh yum I love pizza." Jodie states grabbing a napkin and a slice.

" Especially we there are no dishes." She adds.

Tess high fives her and quips. " Great minds Jodes great minds."

Matt brings in more beers and passes them around.

...

Charlotte wins the game and raises her hands into the air and says " Yes! Great game! McLeod on top again!"

Bull shakes her hand and smiling says. "Well done Charlotte great game." Then whispers. "I like the idea of you on top."

She laughs and says " Thanks Bull." Then whispers. " I've told you before only in your dreams Alexander."

...

" Charlotte have you got enough room for Keira and Stella if I leave them with you?"Marcus asks.

" Yeah sure Uncle Marcus do you want me to drop them at Wilgul or are you going to Drover's?" She asks.

" Drover's! The girls have been swimming and have had a few of Regan's cocktails." He chuckles.

Clare offers. " That won't be pretty."

Marcus answers. " No apparently not.'

" Ok we're staying for a counter tea have the girls got cash?" Charlotte asks.

" Yeah they have." Marcus replies then adds. "Thanks for this."

" No worries. I'll see you later then."Charlotte replies.

...

Everyone moves into the lounge and Charlotte asks Georgia to order her a steak as she walks off to the bathroom.

Jake is back over at the bar chatting to Candice and Harrison is talking to one of his mates.

As Charlotte walks back down the hall, Bull rounds the corner walking towards her.

Reaching out he pulls her into his arms and with no resistance kisses her.

She reaches her arms around his neck and he slides his hands across her back crushing her breasts against his chest.

The kiss is intense and Bull is shocked at the intensity of her response.

She's surprised herself at how he makes her feel .

This feels so wrong and yet so right.

Breathlessly she pushes back and says. " Bull what are you doing?"

...

He hugs her tightly inhaling her perfume.

Nuzzling into her neck he places kisses on the soft skin of her neck and her spine tingles.

Before she can protest he kisses her again all sense is lost.

She feels the want and need of him and as his hands slide across her bare back she tries to think.

With every ounce of strength she has she pushes him back and says. "Bull no."

He looks deep into her eyes and she can see confusion , hurt and want.

Releasing her he walks outside.

Gaining composure Charlotte walks back into the lounge and joins the others.


	115. Chapter 115

Alex pours Stevie into the car and they head for home.

Marcus and Grace are also on their way home as Gemma and Meggy are at home waiting for them.

Marcus has rung Charlotte and asked her to drop Keira and Stella at Wilgul.

Regan, Tess and Jodie sit and enjoy more cocktails which in the morning they'll all regret.

Matt and Nick walk out onto the veranda with their beer and leave the girls to it.

...

Matt asks. "What's going on with Bull and Charlotte?"

Nick frowns and replies. "I have no idea mate."

Matt offers. "Well whatever it is poor old Harrison has himself tied up in knots."

Nick looks at Matt and inhaling says. "Yeah history repeating itself but nothing we can do about it."

Matt asks. "What do you mean?'

"Two Ryan's and a McLeod. It took Alex and I awhile to work out which McLeod was ours." Nick offers.

"You mean Tess? I heard about her and Alex." Matt offers.

Although Nick is shocked he's not surprised Jodie would have explained things to Matt.

...

Nick offers. "Before Tess there was Claire."

Matt looks uncomfortable and asks. "What you and Claire?"

Nick remains quiet and then offers. "Harry pushed for me to marry her."

Matt is shocked and asks. "So you and Claire?"

Nick shakes his head and says "I only kissed her, Tess walked in on us."

"Oh." Matt offers.

Nick smiles at says. "Tess is definitely the right McLeod for me Matt, life worked itself out.

Bull and Harrison are young, Charlotte may not be the right girl for either of them, time will tell."

...

At the pub everyone finishes their meal and Charlotte takes the call from Marcus.

With her finger in her ear she yells. "Hang on Uncle Marcus it's noisy in here, I'll just find somewhere quiet."

Walking outside she doesn't realise Bull has followed her.

"Yes that's fine; we've just finished dinner so we'll be an hour or so. Ok no worries Bye." Turning she sees Bull.

...

"Charlotte can we talk please?" He asks.

"Bull please can we just forget this?" She pleads.

"You have to be kidding don't you? How could you just forget that kiss?" He asks.

"It was _just_ a kiss Bull." She states.

She's unnerved by his intense gaze as he holds eye contact and states. "No it wasn't Charlotte, not for me and I know you felt it too."

"Bull I can't do this." She protests.

"Why not? " He questions.

Shaking her head she replies. "Our age difference for starters."

He looks angry and states. "What a load of shit. I'm not playing games with you Charlotte so when you decide to behave like an adult you've got my number."

Turning he walks off leaving her stunned.

...

Inside the pub Bull walks over to Jake and Georgia and says. "Come on we're going home."

Georgia asks. "Bull are you alright?"

Even though he's furious he smiles at his little sister and says "Yeah I am George just a bit tired."

He slides his arm around her shoulder.

She hugs him and says. "Ok I'll just run to the toilet and then say goodbye to everyone."

When she moves off Jake asks. "What's going on Bull?'

Jake notices Bull watching Charlotte walking across the room.

Bull shakes his head and replies. "Nothing I want to talk about mate. Ok?'

Jake knows this has something to do with Charlotte but would never in a million years have guessed what had passed between his brother and their friend.

...

Drover's Run is a very quiet place the following morning as three McLeod women nurse major handovers.

Nick and Matt cook breakfast and laugh about the antics of Tess, Jodie, Regan, Stevie and Grace last night.

Belle, Clare, Beth, Adam and Harrison are in the kitchen eating their breakfast when Charlotte joins them.

"Morning Charlotte." Nick says smiling.

"Yeah morning." She answers softly.

Matt asks. "Would you like bacon and eggs? Pancakes or cereal?'

Everyone in the kitchen has stopped talking and are looking at Charlotte.

"Charlotte are you alright?' Nick asks. "Charlotte!"

In a daze she looks up and says "Oh sorry what did you say?"

"Breakfast?" Nick asks.

"Where's Auntie Tess?' Charlotte asks.

Nick replies. "She's still in bed."

Charlotte runs her hand through her hair, stands, grabs a pancake from the table and says. "I have to go out."

...

Grace moans as she feels someone nudging her back.

Rolling over she tries to open her eyes.

"What?" She croaks.

She feels his lips on hers and he whispers. "Need some aspirin?'

She grins and says." Wouldn't go astray why didn't you stop me Marcus?"

He chuckles and says "The damage was done by the time I got there."

She tries to open her eyes again and squinting at him notices the breakfast tray.

"Oh you made me breakfast...What did I do to deserve you?"She offers.

She hears him place the tray beside the bed and he leans over and kisses her again.

"Aha I'm going to be obliged to you aren't I?"She whispers and he replies. "Yes you are."

She smiles, hugs him and quips. "Can you take a raincheck?"

He laughs and rising grabs her breakfast for her.

...

It's similar story on Kilarney although Alex has let Stevie sleep.

He'd sent Jake and Georgia off on a ride.

They'd waited for an hour for Bull but when he hadn't surfaced had gone on without him.

Alex walks into their room with breakfast for Stevie and places it beside the bed.

Moving to the window he draws back the blind letting sunshine and bright light stream into the room.

Stevie lifts her arm across her eyes and says. "Oh Alex why didn't you stop me. Bloody Regan and her cocktails they sneak up on me every time."

He laughs and says. "Come on sit up I've got aspirin and breakfast for you. Then you can have a shower and you'll feel much better."

"Did you bring the chainsaw too so you can chop my head off, I'd feel even better then." She groans.

Sliding his arm under her he picks her up and kisses her.

He waits until she begins to respond then he tosses her onto the bed and says. "There ya go how's that for a jump start?"

She giggles.

...

Stevie grabs the aspirin, water, a slice of toast and half a cup of coffee.

Swinging her legs across the bed she heads for the shower.

Alex has disappeared back downstairs.

...

Returning to their room he grumbles. "Oh well that's not fair.'

Brushing her hair she grins and says. "What?"

"You got dressed." He says sadly.

She laughs at him.

He hugs her and nuzzles her neck and says. "Freshly scrubbed, perfumed and relaxed all of my favourites."

Startled they pull apart.

Looking at each other Stevie says softly. "That's Charlotte."

"And that's Bull." Alex states quietly.

"That's one hell of an argument." Stevie comments as she walks to the door and gently opens it a little.

Jumping back she whispers "They're in the hall."

...

"How bloody dare you accuse me of being childish?" Charlotte yells.

"I didn't say you were childish I said when you wanted to behave like a bloody adult come and see me, there's a difference." He yells back at her.

Stevie whispers. "Alex should we let them know we're here?"

Alex shakes his head looking concerned and offers softly. "We don't even know what it's about, it could be nothing."

Then he chuckles and says. "She seems to be holding her own."

...

"Me behave like a grown up! How many women have you slept with in the last week alone?" She yells.

Stevie and Alex look at each other.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He yells at her.

"How many Bull I know of at least four."Charlotte growls.

Alex grins and holds up four fingers.

Stevie bends them back looking cross.

Alex pulls a face at her.

She giggles.

...

"We aren't together Charlotte so who I sleep with is none of your bloody business." He yells.

"See that's my problem Bull ,you run around using it like it's a new toy. I want more than that!" Charlotte yells at him.

Stevie puts her hand across her mouth stifling a giggle, then whispers " You used to use yours like a new toy too."

Alex grins and flicks her.

"I know that Charlotte when you kissed me I knew that." He tells her.

Stevie and Alex look at each other both looking shocked.

...

"I have never instigated anything Bull, it was always you." She growls.

"More than once Stevie?" Alex questions.

She puts her finger to her lips to quieten him.

"Last night at the pub you never resisted, you held onto me and kissed me back, it was more than just a kiss Charlotte and we both know it." He urges.

"Bull I'm so much older than you. What would our families say?" Charlotte questions.

"It's none of their bloody business Charlotte." He answers.

"You're still in high school Bull. There's probably a law against this." She quips.

"I'm old enough to drive, vote, be sent off to war and I'm old enough to love you Charlotte."He says softly.

"Bull it might be just a crush." Charlotte offers.

" I'm not some pre pubescent child, I'm a man and I know what I want and I know how to love. Why are you here Charlotte? And why in the hell are you making me argue my point?" He snarls.

" I'm trying to talk some sense in to you Bull. Us is crazy." Charlotte offers.

"Don't insult my intelligence. You want me as much as I want you and one of us is in denial and it isn't me. I don't care what other people think. Adults don't make excuses for what they feel. I make no excuses for what I feel for you Charlotte. Go home." He blusters.

Stevie pulls a face.

Alex shakes his head.

...

There's silence and then a door slams.

They wait.

Then a loud banging noises on Bulls door and Charlotte yelling. "Yeah run into your room little boy and slam the door like a spoilt child when you decide to behave like an adult you know where to find me."

They hear Charlotte walk past and Bull's bedroom door open and then they hear him walk past yelling. " What in the hell do you want from me Charlotte. You are turning me inside out"

" I want you to stop Bull." She yells.

" Stop what?" He questions.

" Stop telling me I'm beautiful, stop making comments about by body, stop making me feel what I feel and stop kissing me because every time you do I lose myself." She says her voice full of emotion.

" Charlotte." He says softly ," I can't stop, don't you think I've tried."

" Bull you have to stop." She urges and they hear her walking away.

...

The hall is silent for a moment and they hear him run down the stairs.

Stevie says. "Bloody hell Alex I wasn't expecting that!"

Alex has moved over to the door and is standing at a funny angle.

"What are you doing Alex?" She whispers.

He gestures for her to come to the door and says quietly. "Look there you can see them in the reflection of the mirrors they're still arguing."

"Alex stop it."Stevie growls then adds. "We've heard way more than we should have already."

...


	116. Chapter 116

Georgia and Jake ride across the paddock towards Drover's Run.

Slowing her horse Georgia says. "Don't you love being home Jake?"

Smiling he replies. "Yeah I do George although it's fun being at school in the city too."

She laughs and says. "More variety of girls."

He looks at her and with surprise in his voice says. "What do you mean?'

Georgia laughs and says "I'm a girl Jake, girls talk. Do you know how many girls ask me questions about you, Adam and Bull?"

Jake grins and says. "Really! What sort of questions?"

"Oh when is his birthday, what sort of music does he like, what's his favourite movie, does he have a girlfriend, what's his favourite colour?" She offers.

Jake laughs and says. "You're pulling my leg George."

Shaking her head she replies. "I swear on Dads life Jakey they want to know everything about all three of you. Ask the other girls if you don't believe me."

...

Jake looks puzzled and asks. "If they're asking about Adam why isn't he a bit luckier with girls?"

Georgia laughs and answers. "They don't realize he's shy. Because you and Bull aren't they think he's more aloof, so they're scared to approach him, but they think he's gorgeous too."

"George you have to tell Adam that because he thinks they aren't interested in him." Jake asks.

"Well you tell him Jake."She offers.

"No it would be better coming from you." He replies.

"But Adam is so sweet just the way he is." She answers.

"George it really upsets him thinking girls don't like him so if you tell him what you know it will just boost his ego a bit. Surely that can't hurt." He offers.

Reluctantly she agrees to bring the subject up next time she sees Adam.

...

"So they think I'm gorgeous?"He asks grinning at her.

"Fishing now are we Jakey?" She quips.

"Fishing?' He asks sounding puzzled.

"For compliments! You already know how girls feel about you." She states.

He laughs and replies. "Yeah never hurts to hear it though."

She giggles and he smiles at her.

"You're going to be a heartbreaker George." He tells her.

She laughs loudly and quips. " Well I'll try not to be Jake; I have no desire to play the field."

He looks at her and says seriously. "You might change your mind when you're my age."

"No, I see how girls are affected by what you and Bull do and I never want to use someone like that." She tells him.

"It's just a bit of fun George."He replies.

"Maybe for you Jake, not for the girl who thinks she's found someone special and she finds out in the morning you just wanted to get into her pants." She states.

He frowns and says. "It's not like that at all George; they have as much fun as I do."

"Really Jake so you think Candace would have anything to do with you if she realized you're in high school and she's just a notch for you. What if someone did that to me when I'm your age? How are you going to feel about that?"She asks.

"When did you get so old George? And how do you know so much about this sort of stuff?" He asks.

"I'm almost fourteen Jake, like I said girls talk. I hear about the girls that are left heartbroken by you and Bull. School is not that big a place and some of the girls your age have younger sisters my age. I've even had to defend myself a few times when they work out I'm your little sister." She tells him.

"I'm sorry Georgia I didn't know that." He offers sincerely.

She shrugs her shoulders and says. "I'm not the one you should say sorry to."

...

Tess, Jodie and Regan have finally surfaced and they aren't looking flash.

"Hello"

"In here Jake." Tess calls.

Georgia walks in first and Jake's behind her.

He laughs at the three and says. "Big night ladies?"

Georgia sits at the table and quips. "Mum was still in bed when we left and Dad was about to take breakfast up to her."

Regan has her head on the table and says "I wish I had a man that would make me breakfast."

Jake wraps his arm around her and kissing the top of her head says. "If its just breakfast you're after Auntie Regan I can help you with that."

She places her hand on his arm and answers. "One day Jakey you are going to make women swoon."

He laughs and says. "Right come on George let's make these beautiful ladies feel better."

...

By the time Nick and Matt arrive back home Jake and Georgia have left for Kilarney.

Tess smiles as Nick walks in the door and says. "Hello where have you been?"

Nick leans over and kisses her and says "Into town, catching up on gossip."

Jodie lifts her head off the table and says. "Good gossip."

Regan stands to put the kettle on and quips. "All gossip is good Jodie."

Matt asks. "Who cooked breakfast for you?"

"What makes you think someone did it for us?" Tess asks.

"Dishes are done and none of you look capable of cooking let alone doing dishes." Nick adds.

"Jake and Georgia came for a visit." Jodie confesses.

"He's going to make some lucky girl very happy one day." Tess brags.

"He already has apparently." Nick quips.

Matt grins.

Jodie asks. "Who?"

"Candace." Nick offers.

"What the new barmaid?" Tess asks.

Nick grins and says "Yes she was bragging to her friend about picking up a drop dead gorgeous eighteen year old and Moira overheard her. She thinks Jake is the older Ryan brother."

Jodie tries not to laugh and says. "How old in Candace?"

Matt answers. "Twenty two."

Regan chuckles and says "Well he's certainly batting above average."

"Apparently he ticked all the boxes for Candace." Matt offers.

Tess says. "Nick you need to speak to these boys and tell them they're too close to home."

"Too late Tess he's got another date with her tonight. But that's why Moira told me she thought the same as you."Nick says grinning at her.

...

Grace is sitting outside in the sunshine with sun glasses on when she hears Marcus calling her.

"I'm out here Marcus." She calls and then grabs her head as it pounds.

"I thought you'd look a bit better by now. " Marcus says grinning at her.

"No I need to have some pain killers and go to sleep for an hour or so. What's up?" Grace says.

Marcus leans and kisses her and replies. "Nothing I was just wondering how you were."

"Where is everyone?" She asks.

"Out riding." He offers.

"Want to have a snooze with me?" She says smiling at him.

Taking her hands he helps her to her feet and says. "Yeah why not the work isn't going anywhere."

...

"Dad! Dad!" Bull calls walking swiftly into the house.

Alex walks from the kitchen and says. "Yeah I'm here what's all the yelling about?"

"I promised Jake I'd drive him into town tonight but I have to go somewhere else. Would you please take him?' Bull asks.

Alex asks. "Well where are you going?"

"Camping." Bull replies.

"Who with?" Alex asks.

Bull glares at him and says. "Look can you do it or not?"

Alex fires. "Don't test me Bull because you'll come off second best."

Storming off Bull calls over his shoulder. "Forget it."

...

Stevie walks out and says "What was all that about?"

" He wanted me to take Jake to town tonight because he said he would but he's going camping and when I asked with who he got all defensive so I told him off." Alex growls.

"What is your problem Alex? Your son needs your help and you just give him grief."Stevie asks.

"I don't want him with Charlotte." Alex states.

"Well that's not your call Alex. Don't behave like Harry! That's none of our business. If it's meant to be it will be whether you help him or not." Stevie growls and moves off to find Xander.

Alex stares after her and feels guilty about his argument with Bull, but still doesn't want his son anywhere near Charlotte.

...

Knocking on Xander's door Stevie calls. "Xander are you there?"

He opens the door and she can see he's really upset.

"Need a hug?" She asks.

"Couldn't hurt." He replies and she wraps her arms around his waist he hugs her back.

"Dad said you need someone to take Jake to town tonight. I'll do it for you." She offers.

"Thanks Mum, I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind at the moment and I thought I'd just chuck my swag in my Ute, grab my fishing gear, take one of the dogs and do a bit of thinking."He says.

"Are you going out on your own?" She asks sounding puzzled.

"Yeah I think I need a bit of solitude." He answers sadly.

Still hugging him she squeezes a little tighter and says "When you're ready if you need an ear you know where I am."

He kisses the top of her head and says "Thanks Mum, but I have to figure this problem out on my own."

Pushing back she says. "I'll go and pack up the camp box for you. One night or two?"

He looks sad and replies. "I don't know."

She smiles and says "I'll pack for three after that I'll come hunting for you."

He laughs and says. "My own personal blood hound."

...

Bull drives out before Jake and Georgia return.

Stevie is so angry with Alex she could hit him.

Down at the stables Jake and Georgia unsaddle the horses rub them down and then feed and water them.

Walking inside Jake heads straight for the fridge.

"Hey get out of the fridge lunch is ready." Stevie growls.

"I'm starving Mum." He offers.

"Well you can have Bull's share as well." She says.

"Why where's Bull?" Jake asks.

"He's gone camping." She states.

"What he promised me he'd take me into town."Jake growls.

"It's alright he asked me to take you." Stevie offers.

"No you can't Mum." Jake protests.

"Why can't I?" She asks.

Jake grins and says. "Well I've got a date."

"Right and the problem is?" Stevie asks.

"Well she's older than me and it won't look good being dropped off by my Mum." He offers.

"Who is it?"

"She's new in town."

"Well how much older than you is she?"

"A few years."

"What? You're dating a nineteen year old!"

"Well yeah sort off."

With her hands on her hips she says. "Well you'd better sort off explain yourself young man or you won't be going anywhere."

Alex walks to the door and says. "Jake phone for you.

"Oh thanks Dad who is it?"

"Candace."

Stevie glares at Jake and says "That better not be who I think it is."

Jake walks off and Alex asks. "Now what are you grumbling about?'

"He's got a date tonight and he doesn't think it will look good if his Mum drops him off. His dates older than him."

Alex laughs and says "What you think he's dating Candace the new barmaid? Stevie have you seen her she's stunning and about twenty four years old and stacked. She wouldn't give him a second glance."

Stevie states "She's stacked Alex?"

He grins and reaches to hug her and says. "But not as nicely as you."

...

Bull drives out across the paddocks and finds a quiet place to set up his swag.

"Tappit down." He orders the dog.

She runs around smelling the ground, stops, has a pee, scratches around and continues on sniffing around the camp site.

Bull watches her for a little while and then starts to search for fire wood.

He hears his phone ring but ignores it, a few seconds later it registers a message.

...

"Hello Jake Ryan speaking ... Hi Candace how are you? ...Good to hear...Yes ...Yes that's not a problem at all... No...What would you like to do? Sounds like fun...I'll see you then. Bye."

As he hangs up the phone he picks it back up a rings Drover's Run.

"G'Day Uncle Nick ...Yeah good thanks... I was wondering if either Harry or Adam were there if I could speak to them please...Yeah thanks...Oh Harry I need a huge favour... Yeah... Could you drive me into town tonight please Bull was supposed to take me but he's gone bush...I'll give you fuel money...Oh fantastic thank you so much I owe you big time...Yeah I do ... no she doesn't.. Perfect you're a legend bring Addy too we'll make a night of it...yeah ok Bye." Jake hangs up relieved.

...

Beth, Clare, Belle, Adam and Charlotte are sitting in the living room watching a movie with Regan and Tess when Harrison asks. "I'm taking Jake into town for his date later do any of you want to come to the pub and keep me company while he's busy."

Tess and Regan exchange glances.

Charlotte offers. "I thought Bull was taking him?'

Harrison replies. "No apparently he's gone bush and handballed Jake to Stevie but he doesn't think that would work very well."

"So are you coming to the pub Charlotte?"

"No." She answers and moves from the room.

"Adam? Girls?"

"Yeah why not there's not much happening around here." They all decide.

...

Jake walks into the room smiling and says. "You're off the hook Mum, Harry and the girls are coming to get me."

Alex says. "What girls?"

"Clare, Belle and Beth." Jake replies.

Alex asks. "What about Charlotte?"

"No she's not coming apparently she's been in her room most of the day moping around. I think something's going on between her and Bull but he wouldn't talk about it."Jake muses.

"Why do you think that?" Alex asks.

Jake offers. "Just a few things that have happened over the last month or so and then last night at the pub she looked really upset and he was angry. I think they'd had a fight but I'm not sure what about. I think he likes her, has for a long time."

Alex nods his head.

...

Jake runs downstairs as a car horn toots outside.

He's dressed in new Levi's and a pale blue polo shirt.

Freshly shaven and smelling of aftershave.

Georgia, Alex and Stevie are sitting in the living room.

"Hey George how do I look?" He says grinning at his little sister.

She smiles and says. "Well if you weren't my brother and I just saw you walk into the pub, I'd think oh yeah fresh meat."

He laughs and high fives her and says. "Just the look I was aiming for."

Alex chuckles.

Stevie looks daggers at him.

"Don't wait up not sure what time we'll be back." He calls as he walks out the front door.

...

As they hear the cars drive out.

Alex says "Hey Kitten who's his big date with?

Georgia is reading a book and half listening to the movie on the TV and quips.

"I don't know whether you'd class it as a real date. It's with Candace the new barmaid he picked her up yesterday and he's going back for seconds."

Alex almost laughs out loud, Stevie flicks him and frowns.

Stevie enquires. "Seconds?"

Georgia looks up at her and says. "A date involves talking, romance, and maybe flowers. None of the above applies Mum. Do I need to explain further?"

"No I think I understand George." Stevie states holding a straight face.

Standing Stevie asks. "Anyone want a hot chocolate?'

"Yes please." Georgia replies.

"Yeah I'll have one Stevie; I'll come and help you." Alex answers.

...

In the kitchen Alex laughs and so does Stevie.

"Where did our innocent little girl go?" Stevie asks.

"Well she can explain it to you further Stevie!" Alex quips.

"A date involves talking, romance, possibly flowers, none of the above applies!" Stevie says chuckling.

Alex grins and says. "Jake picked up the barmaid cheeky little bugger. Have you seen her Stevie?"

"Yes I have. Alex he's only sixteen years old." She offers.

"Well he's closer to seventeen than sixteen and he doesn't look like you're average sixteen year old Stevie neither does he act like one."Alex replies.

Stevie looks worried and says. "He could crash and burn Alex."

Proudly Alex quips. "Or he could soar like an eagle Stevie."

"Let's hope she doesn't find out his age." Stevie offers.

"Either way they'll be a lesson for him to learn."Alex offers.

"Alex stop thinking like a bloke and think like a concerned parent. This is our son we're talking about and as mature as you think he is, do you really think he's equipped to deal with an angry older woman?"

"Hmm yeah it could get ugly." Alex states.

...


	117. Chapter 117

Arriving at the pub Jake Ryan is in two minds, he's thought about Candace a lot in the last twenty four hours and daydreamed about having her delicious body pressed up against him, and then Georgia's words from this morning have eaten away at him.

Walking into the bar behind Clare, Beth and Belle, Jake searches the room for Candace.

Harrison and Adam ask him if he wants a beer and he asks for a whisky and coke as it's much less obvious to those who know he's not legally allowed to drink.

Spotting Candace he waits for her to look up and when she sees him she smiles and winks at him.

He smiles back at her as he walks towards her.

...

"Hello how are you?" She asks.

"Much better now that I've set my eyes on you." He replies.

She blushes and says. "You look very handsome Jake. I finish in ten minutes. Do you want to come up to my room?"

"Thanks Candace I'll just have a drink with my cousins until you're ready. I'd love to come up to your room but can we go for a walk first?" He replies.

"Yeah sure whatever you want. I'll meet you out the front in ten."She tells him and moves off to serve another customer.

...

Bull has set his fire going and is sitting on his swag eating his dinner.

Tappit, is sitting patiently waiting, wagging her tail hoping he'll leave something for her.

After finishing his own dinner he feeds the dog and settles back.

Leaning against a log he opens a can of beer and sips.

Tappit lies beside him and he absently pats the young dogs head.

She doesn't care that she doesn't have his attention she's just happy for the affection.

...

Adam, Belle and Beth have moved off to choose some songs on the jukebox.

Even though Harrison is usually a fairly quiet guy Clare has noticed that he's quite withdrawn.

"Harrison are you alright?" Clare asks as she sits beside him.

"I'm fine Clare." He replies.

"Harry you are even quieter than usual, come on you know you can trust me. What's wrong?" She pushes.

"I really like a girl at Uni." He offers.

"Does she know you like her? Have you told her?" Clare asks.

"No I haven't because there's another bloke that likes her too." He says.

"Harry you need to tell her so she can make her own choice if you sit back and say nothing how will she know how you feel?"Clare tells him.

Harry laughs and says. "No the other guy is all bells and whistles I can't compete with that. If she's meant to be mine my chance will come."

" I think you're crazy Harry you're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you."Clare offers.

He looks at her and smiling says. "You're my sister Clare you have to say that."

"No Harry it's the truth brother or not. Come on if you aren't going to listen to my advice I'll give you a game of pool." She says grinning at him.

Rising they move over to the table.

...

Charlotte walks into the kitchen and makes herself a cup of tea.

She reaches back and takes her phone from her pocket.

Stopping momentarily she stares at the screen and punches the numbers.

Listening she waits for an answer.

A recorded message again.

"Hi it's me again. Please answer my calls or send me a message. I hate that we aren't talking, I miss you."

She doesn't get to say anymore as the timer ends her message.

Absently she rubs the phone across her chin willing him to ring.

"Charlotte are you alright?" Tess asks from behind her.

...

Charlotte turns and Tess can see she's upset but she replies. "Yes I'm fine Auntie Tess."

Tess grins and pushes. "Sounds like boy trouble to me."

Charlotte inhales then smiles and says. "No he's a man not a boy he's already set me straight on that count."

Tess laughs and says "Yeah, sure, sure, they all think they're men but everyone of them has a little boy inside of them."

Charlotte sips her drink.

Tess makes herself a pot of tea and offers. "If you need to talk Charlotte you know I'm always here for you."

Charlotte nods and says. "At the moment it's all in the too hard basket. I don't think I want to go past just being friends"

"Right.' Tess quips.

"I can't even begin to explain so I won't try." Charlotte offers.

"I'll give you a bit of advice Charlotte. You can do this a few ways. Kate's way was to write a list of pro's and con's. My way was be afraid to commit in case you get hurt and then waste precious time. Or Stevie's way try to remain friends hide your true feelings and almost die from the heartbreak when he marries someone else." Tess offers.

Charlotte looks at her and says. "The age difference is the biggest problem."

"What he's lot older than you?" Tess asks.

Charlotte shakes her head.

"Oh."Tess says softly then asks. "How many years?"

"Five."

Tess raises her eyebrows and says . "A toy boy. Charlotte you're a cougar."

Charlotte doesn't smile so Tess offers. "If he was twenty six and you were thirty two would it be a problem?"

"That's different." Charlotte states.

"Is it? Go with your heart Charlotte because if you listen to your head it will mess you up every time." Tess states.

...

Alex and Stevie are snuggled up on the couch spooning, watching a movie and Georgia has disappeared into the office to chat to her school friends online.

Stevie has all but fallen asleep when she hears Georgia saying "Dad! Charlotte wants to talk to you."

Stevie feels him move to take the phone from Georgia.

"Hi Charlotte what's up? No he isn't he's gone bush...Hang on...Stevie might know."

Stevie turns to face him, taking the phone she speaks to Charlotte.

" Hi Charlotte , no I don't know where he went, he just said he was going to go and do some fishing...Yes ...he wasn't sure but he packed for three days...yes of course I will ...ok bye..." She hangs up.

Alex looks at her and says. "Why did you lie to her Stevie you do know where he is?" Alex asks.

"I didn't lie Alex I roughly know where he is but he said he needed time to think and we should respect that. Our loyalty has to be with him." She replies.

"But if we hadn't heard their conversation you would have told her!" He argues.

She frowns at him and says "I thought you didn't want him anywhere near her?"

He looks guilty and answers. "I thought about what you said about being like Harry and if he hadn't done and said the things he did I wouldn't have gone down the whole Fiona road and you and I might have hooked up sooner. So I figure we need to let them sort out their own business."

She grins and says "Was that an I'm sorry Stevie you were right?"

"No I was wrong."He retorts.

"Same thing." She quips.

...

Candace walks outside and Jake is waiting for her.

She greets him with a sensational kiss and he's tempted to forget about the walk and go straight to her room.

Taking her hand they walk towards the park.

Reaching the park bench they sit and Jake places his arm around her shoulder.

...

"Candace what are you expecting from me?" He asks.

"Why what are you offering?" She replies.

"Seriously, I just want a good time no strings attached." He offers.

"Couldn't you have told me that yesterday?" She states sounding hurt.

"Yes I should have but I was so busy lusting after you that it sort of got lost." He states.

She lifts his arm from around her shoulder and says. "I thought you were a nice guy Jake."

Looking across the park he shakes his head and thinks you idiot.

Georgia was right.

They sit in silence for quite awhile and he's unsure of what to do or say next.

"I'm really sorry Candace you deserved better I was just thinking about what I wanted and I thought you were having fun too." He offers.

Silence.

"I suppose I should be grateful that you've been honest with me." Candace says sounding disappointed.

Standing he pulls her to her feet and says " Come on I'll walk you back to the pub."

Taking her hand they walk back towards the pub.

She thinks it's sweet that he's holding her hand even though she's certain he's gotten the message that he won't be coming up to her room.

Candace asks. "So why do you have to fly to Adelaide?"

He stops and faces her and says. "Honestly? That's where I go to school."

"Really I'm at Uni in Adelaide too; I'm just helping my Uncle out in the pub for a few weeks because my Auntie has been ill."Candace offers.

"No I'm not at Uni Candace. I'm still at High school. I'm a boarder." He answers.

He knows she's shocked when she asks "How old are you?"

"Almost seventeen." He Replies.

"What! You're kidding!" Candace exclaims.

He stands waiting to have his face slapped and is shocked when she reaches up and kisses him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he returns the kiss.

...

Stevie and Alex are still up when Jake arrives home.

Georgia is in the kitchen and walks into the lounge as he walks inside.

"How'd it go Jake?" Georgia asks.

"Great George took you advice and she was shocked but it's all good and I've got another date with her Thursday afternoon." He says beaming.

He says goodnight and heads upstairs.

"So what was the brilliant advice you gave him Bub?" Stevie asks.

Georgia shrugs and says. "I just told him he should be honest, tell her his age and let her decide if she wants to see him again."

She kisses her parents goodnight and heads upstairs.

Stevie and Alex are shocked.

Alex quips. "He's got guts Stevie I would never have done that."

"What been honest with a woman?" Stevie pushes grinning at him.

He gives her a playful push and says "Not the honesty part just having to courage to be open like that. And he's our quiet one."

"The quiet achiever." Stevie muses.

"Sort of makes you proud doesn't it?"He states.

She looks at him and instantly he knows what she's thinking.

"Not the sex part, I mean that our children are honest and open. I know they shock the hell out of us all the time but we know who they are, don't we? They don't have to lie to us." He offers.

She smiles and says. "Come on its bedtime."

...

Alex has turned out the lights and is following Stevie upstairs when Jake meets them in the hallway.

"Oh Mum I just thought are we still doing the Family BBQ on Thursday night?"He asks.

Stevie replies. "Yes we are five o'clock here why?"

"Well Candace and I are riding out to the wildlife corridor on Thursday afternoon and I thought she could come to the BBQ as well." He offers.

Stevie raises her eyebrows.

Alex places his hand on the small of her back and says. "Can we talk about this in the morning Jake?"

"Which is code for your Mother's about to flip out let me calm her down?" Jake says grinning.

Stevie inhales and says. "No its ok, I think I'm alright unless you've got a problem Alex?"

Alex glances at her and replies. "No not at all."

"Great I'll give her a ring and let her know. Goodnight." Jake says.

"Yeah night."Alex says.

...

Inside their room Stevie flips out.

Alex chuckles and says. "I thought you said you were alright?"

"Well I couldn't let him know that Alex! If we'd said no he'd have dug his heels in and she'd be around a lot longer." Stevie gushes.

"She might be a nice girl Stevie." Alex offers.

"Right she's a barmaid Alex and to use your words she's stacked, what in the hell is she doing with a sixteen year old?" Stevie growls.

"You were a barmaid and you're stacked and you're a nice girl." He offers cheekily.

"Oh ha ha and anyway I didn't sleep with sixteen year old boys." She retorts.

He moves towards her grinning and quips. "You'd be way too much woman for a boy Cowgirl."

She's frowning at first and as he gets closes she grins.

"Anyway we have to get used to it Stevie if Bull and Charlotte can sort their mess out there's a five year difference between them too. Would you say no to them as well?" He asks hugging her.

Pushing back she looks up at him and says. "Ok I'll try but remember this day, because if a sixteen year old Georgia brings home a twenty two year old you had better accept it."

"Oh I hadn't thought of that. No it won't happen I won't let her date until she's twenty one and so it won't be a problem..." He says.

"Right." She quips.

...


	118. Chapter 118

Regan, Tess and Jodie are bringing up a mob of sheep and Nick, Harrison and Matt have everything ready to drench them.

Matt says. "Harrison did Beth tell you she's driving back with you and the girls?"

"No she didn't Uncle Matt but that's ok we've got plenty of room with the new roof racks, we can strap all our bags up there." Harrison replies.

"What time are you leaving?" Nick asks.

"Charlotte said nine o'clock Saturday morning."Harry replies.

"Ah you'll be back mid afternoon. Oh I meant to tell you Harrison, we bought a trailer online for Charlotte to bring all her gear back in."Nick offers.

Matt asks. "How many weeks has she got left?"

Before Nick can reply Harrison offers. "Six weeks same as me."

Matt says. "Work time boys, the girls have just come over the rise."

...

Charlotte, Clare, Beth and Belle are out cleaning troughs when Clare says. "Charlotte what time are we leaving to drive back?"

Charlotte replies. "Saturday around nine then we'll be back mid afternoon. Beth are you driving back with us or are you flying?"

"No I'll drive back with all of you this time." Beth replies.

Clare grins and says. "Road trip!"

Charlotte laughs and says. "Yes but who gets to drink and who gets to drive?"

"Well Harry's the only bloke in the car so I think it should be him." Beth laughs.

"Yeah we can drive an hour and a half each and Harry can do the last few." Clare suggests.

...

"There's a party at Glenn's when we get back too. " Beth offers.

"So are you going out with him yet Beth?" Belle asks.

"No we just hang out and have fun together." She replies.

"What a friend with benefits?" Charlotte asks.

Beth laughs and says. "Yeah all the fun without the hassle."

"Don't you want more than that Beth?" Charlotte asks.

"Not at the moment I don't." Beth answers.

...

"So what's happening with you and Bull?" Belle asks.

Charlotte has her head down working. She looks up and the other three girls are looking at her, waiting for an answer.

She feels her face burn but replies. "Nothing."

Which she thinks is half true.

"Bullshit Charlotte he's been zeroing in on you for weeks." Clare states smiling at her.

"Yeah and the other night at the pub he kicked it up a notch with the flirting and then it looked like you'd had a fight." Beth adds.

"Nothing is happening." She tells them.

Clare laughs and says "Yeah right you expect us to believe that?"

"I don't want to talk about it alright."Charlotte snaps and walks away.

...

All three girls look stunned but are also upset by her reaction.

Belle says. 'Ok one of us needs to go and see if she's alright. I didn't think she'd get upset like this."

Beth says. "I'll go and talk to her."

"No I will my comment was the one that upset her." Clare offers.

...

Bull has been fishing all morning and has caught three nice sized Redfin after gutting them; he heads back to his camp.

"Tappet come on." He calls to the dog and she scurries up the bank to follow him.

Throwing the fish onto the grass, he opens the camping box and drags out the aluminium foil, some herbs then grabs the butter from his esky.

Wrapping it all up he pokes around in the coals and buries the fish then covers them over with more coals.

...

On one side of the fire he places more wood and it instantly begins to burn.

He lifts the billy onto the fire and stands, with a smile on his face he says to the dog. "How's that Tappet two fish for me and one for you and the waters on the boil for a cuppa. What are we going to do for half an hour?"

The little dog wags her tail at him.

He grins and says. "I reckon there might be a ball in the Ute let's see if we can find it?'

Moving over to the car she loyally follows him, her tail wagging none stop.

...

"Get up there ya, ya, ya!" Tess yells as she walks behind the sheep.

Beside her Jodie and Regan do the same and finally they close the gate behind them.

"There ya go boys now it's your turn." Jodie quips.

"You had the easy part." Matt quips.

Jodie grins at him and says. "Yes maybe but you got to sleep in longer, so I think it's a fair trade off."

Matt laughs at her and says "Yes it was lovely having the entire bed and doona all to myself."

Nick asks. "Does she hog the bed and doona too?"

"Oi I don't hog the bed!" Tess growls.

Nick grins and says. "Yes you do."

Tess chuckles and says. "Nick Ryan you're a liar."

He laughs and says. "Yeah maybe."

"No maybe's about it you're the one that chases me round the bed." She accuses.

Harrison holds his hands up in the air and says "Ok I think that conversation went further than I wanted to hear!"

They all laugh.

...

Regan says "I need a cuppa anyone else want one?"

"It's all good Regan we sorted that out. There's a thermos and cake in that basket over there."Nick states.

Tess giggles and says. "Well at least you're good for something."

"I'm good for a whole lot more than that Wifey!" Nick quips.

"Ah, ah, not another word Dad or I walk." Harrison says laughing.

Nick laughs with him.

...

"Charlotte I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Clare offers as she puts her hand on her back.

Charlotte doesn't reply.

"Charlotte talk to me." Clare offers.

Charlotte wipes her face and says. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you Clare."

"Sounds serious." Clare replies.

"Promise me." Charlotte pushes.

"Yes of course I promise Charlotte we've always kept each other's secrets." Clare answers.

...

"Bull kissed me." Charlotte begins.

Clare beams and says. "Really what was it like? Was that what happened at the pub?"

Charlotte can't help but smile at Clare's reaction and asks. "You don't think that's strange?"

Clare looks puzzled and asks. "No why would I? He's liked you for years."

Charlotte looks at her and says. "Clare I'm five years older than him."

Clare says. "Charlotte let's just forget all that for a minute and get back to the kiss. What was it like?"

...

"He's your cousin don't you think it might be weird if I tell you?" Charlotte asks.

"You're a nutcase Charlotte, your my cousin too, let's forget the entire cousin thing for a minute. Bull is a very handsome guy; he's funny and sweet and if the rumours are true, knows his way around a bedroom. Now he kissed you and you're more concerned about the age difference. The kiss Charlotte that's what it all hinges on. What did you feel when he kissed you? Would you enjoy it if he did it again?" Clare states.

Charlotte looks at her and says. "It's not just one kiss Clare we're up to a few now."

Clare grins. "And? Come on Charlotte you've got insider information on the great Bull Ryan spill. What was the kiss like?"

Charlotte inhales and says. "Clare I have never been kissed like that before, honest to god I felt like my heart would pound out of my chest and I'd die right there in his arms."

Clare laughs and says. "Why in the hell are you out here with us cleaning scummy old troughs if you could be feeling that?"

Charlotte's smile drops off her face and says. "He wanted more and I said no and he won't speak to me, won't answer my messages or my calls."

"So you said no to sex with him and he won't talk to you? The rotten bastard." Clare growls.

"No Clare he wants a relationship. He wants me to be his girlfriend." Charlotte states.

Clare raises her eyebrows and she says. "Oh."

Charlotte nods and says. "Yeah I know."

Clare has misunderstood Charlotte's angle and she says. "Well he's obviously got it bad for you Charlotte he could have any girl he wanted without a relationship but he wants you."

Charlotte looks at Clare and asks. "What do you think our families would say?"

"It's none of their business Charlotte." Clare offers.

"Yeah that's what Bull said too."

"What are you going to do?" Clare asks.

"I need to speak to him but I don't know where he went. Auntie Stevie said he went fishing."

Clare grabs her phone. "Hi Harry... If you were going fishing where would you go? Right thanks Bye."

Clare grins at Charlotte and says. "I know where he is."

...

Breathlessly Bull Ryan falls into the long grass laughing as Tappet races around him barking, her long pink tongue dripping with drool.

"That's it girl I'm buggered, time to put the ball back in the Ute and grab some lunch."

He stands and moves over to the fire pulling the fish from the coals.

Tappet sniffs the air her senses alerted to the aroma of freshly cooked fish.

...

"Oh that was so good! How was your fish girl?" Bull says as Tappet licks her lips.

Grinning he says. "You don't need to say a word girl I can tell by the wagging tail you enjoyed it.'

Sitting back with his mug of hot sweet tea he chats to the dog.

"Right I need some advice Tappet you're a girl she's a girl what am I doing wrong? "

He hears his phone ring again and minutes later a message.

"Do you think I should read my messages girl? She might be saying don't ever talk to me again...What will I do then?" Tappet wags her tails at her master's voice and he quips.

"Ok you win I'll read them." Standing he grabs the phone and sits back down.

...

Charlotte has driven back to the homestead showered and changed.

After talking to Clare her initial fears seems silly now.

She still feels a bit odd about the whole thing because they've all grown up together but even though Bull and her share relations they aren't related in any way and Clare is right, age shouldn't matter.

She's had a day and a night to think about this and one thing keeps coming back to her.

How he makes her feel.

No one has ever made her feel like he does.

With Clare's idea on where he is, she sets out to find him.

...

Bull sits for ages reading the many messages Charlotte has left on his phone and he smiles as they change from someone who is upset, angry and sad to sorry and missing him.

"I'm glad you told me to read them Tappet, I think she likes me after all. I think we'll stay one more night just to make sure we've got ourselves sorted. What do you think?'

Tappet barks and Bull laughs. "Yes my thoughts exactly. I think we need a swim and a wash Tappet what do ya reckon. Want a swim?"

Tappet wags her tails and barks as Bull makes his words sing to her.

He grabs a dish, his towel and soap and heads for the river.

"Might be a bit cold girl. I'll have a wash over here and a rinse off and then we'll have a swim hey."

Bull Ryan lathers himself up scrubbing his hair and washing his body.

He is a large man like his Father, muscled and tanned but he's slimmer as he hasn't finished growing.

Rinsing off he calls the dog and she bounds down the bank after him as he dives in.

He laughs as she launches herself off the bank, landing in a flurry of legs, tail and fur beside him with a little splash.

She swims around him yapping loudly.

He duck dives under the water and surfaces with her frantically trying to work out where he went.

She swims at him barking and he splashes her, she changes course.

After ten minutes he swims to the edge and climbs out.

Tappet struggles behind him; reaching back he grabs her collar and hoists her further up the bank.

She goes crazy, running around swooping back close to him and he laughs and runs at her as she quickly changes course and runs laps around him.

...

He dries his hair and scrubs his body with his towel then walks back to his Ute grabbing deodorant and clean clothes.

He feels better.

Picking up his phone he punches the buttons and presses send.

...

Charlotte pulls to a stop and picks up her phone.

Opening the screen she smiles but her heart flips.

It's from Bull what if it's not a good message.

Holding her breath she opens it.

...


	119. Chapter 119

Alex is leaning on the fence of the round yard as Stevie works one of the young horses.

" What are we going to do Alex?" Stevie asks.

He looks deep in thought and says "I think we should do nothing."

Clicking the horse around the yard Stevie concentrates on what she is doing and Alex can see she's thinking.

Stopping the horse she draws it to her and pats it and offers soothing words.

"You finished Stevie?"

"Yeah for today."

Alex opens the gate and Stevie walks the young horse through.

...

They walk back to the stables and rub down the horse and feed and water her.

Walking back towards the house Stevie says. "Alex I hate that we don't see the children for three months at a time unless we visit them in Adelaide. If Georgia does exchange to France she'll be gone for a year. A whole year."

Alex puts his arm around her shoulder as they continue walking and he says. "Stevie you're worrying about nothing. She's not eligible until next year and she wouldn't go until the following year she'll probably forget about it by then."

She stops walking and says. "She has a mind like a steel trap Alex she doesn't forget anything! She has brought all the information home and talked about it none stop. If she goes she'll be almost sixteen when she leaves and almost seventeen by the time she comes home that's an entire year we'd miss Alex."

Alex hugs his wife knowing she's really upset thinking about not seeing their daughter for a year.

He knows it would be difficult but the experience for Georgia would be tremendous.

"We've never seen Paris Cowgirl." He offers.

She looks up at him and smiles and says. "Might be a nice holiday."

He smiles knowing this is enough for now to ease her mind.

...

Marcus pulls the car to a stop at the front of the house and a gaggle of noisy girls pour out giggling and chatting about all off their new purchases.

Grace looks across at him without moving from the car and says. "Hello can you hear me?'

Grinning at her he raises his voice and yells. "Yes I can just hear you faintly. I think they had a good day don't you?"

Grace chuckles and leans in to kiss him and says. "You are such a wonderful Father Marcus and you spoil them."

He accepts her kiss and says. "Well it's nice having them all together during the holidays isn't it. I miss their noise when they're gone."

"Plus you get to save some money when they're at school." Grace quips.

"Next year I think I'll just hand over the credit card and let them go without me." He muses.

She hits his arm and says. "Who are you trying to kid Marcus you're the one that instigates shopping trips every time they're home."

He laughs and says. "I rather like being the only boy at our house Grace. Come on I'll shout you a beer."

"Hang on." Grace says then adds. "I bought something for you."

Smiling he says. "A present for me?"

She hands him a gift bag and he opens it.

Taking a box from the bag he opens that and says. "Oh Grace its beautiful thank you. I needed a new watch."

He leans over and kisses her softly and whispers. "Getting spoilt by my best girl."

He puts the watch on and looks at it and then takes it back off.

"Don't you like it?" Grace asks.

He replies. "I love it but it's a Tag Heuer a little bit too flash to wear everyday Grace."

"I bought it for everyday Marcus and you can't not wear it. You deserve it and I want you to wear it every day because you shouldn't keep things just for good."

He smiles and puts the watch on.

...

Tappet barks loudly and Bull turns to see what all the fuss is about.

A Drover's Ute is heading for him.

He stands watching the car advance and then his heart beat rises when he realizes it's Charlotte.

...

Charlotte sees the smoke from the campfire and as she heads towards it she knows its Bull because his dog Tappet is running around barking and then she sees Bull stand.

All six foot six of him.

He's hard to miss.

Charlotte feels sick as her stomach churns.

She's gotten this far but doesn't know what to say to him hopefully the words will come.

...

As the car stops Tappet runs over waiting for a pat.

Charlotte opens the door and is glad for the distraction of Tappet.

"Hello girl have you been having fun. You look so happy. You're all wet have you been swimming?" Charlotte coos.

Tappet wags her tails frantically at all the soft words and praise.

...

Charlotte looks up sensing his presence and she's tongue tied.

Where should she begin?

When they'd last seen each other they were both angry.

She steps out from the car and shuts the door.

He stands looking at her and she feels unnerved by his gaze.

Dear God give me some words she thinks.

...

Bull looks at her and her beautiful eyes question him.

He doesn't have words.

So he acts.

He steps towards her and she holds his gaze as he gets closer she is almost looking skyward.

All she can think of to say is. "You are so god dam tall I'm going to end up with a crook neck."

He kisses her.

Pulling her in closer.

She returns his kiss frightened that if she doesn't he'll think she doesn't want him.

With her eyes closed she can hear her heart beat, feel it pulsate.

She feels like she is outside of herself.

His kiss is full of want as his hands slide across her back she wants him too.

...

She works at his shirt so she can feel his skin.

His muscled back, heavenly to touch as she runs her hands across it.

His skin prickles with goose bumps and his kisses become stronger, harder but without hurting her.

"Bull can we sit down somewhere." She pleads breathlessly.

Her legs going to jelly threatening to make her fall.

Picking her up he carries her to his swag gently laying her down.

He has no idea of what that gesture does to her.

...

Warmth that was slowly building in her begins to burn.

He kisses and caresses her.

Slowly removing her clothing.

She wants him now, but he's taking his time.

She wants to yell... Please hurry!

Sliding her hand down she pushes his thigh encouraging him to move over.

He smiles to himself at her gesture.

...

Moving over her she accepts his kiss.

Sliding his hand to the inside of her thigh he positions himself.

She moans.

He whispers to her, telling her how beautiful she is, how soft her skin is and how he's longed for her.

Goosebumps cover her body and her heart thumps, arching her back, she grasps his buttocks.

...

Charlotte wakes startled.

It's still daylight; she's asleep in the middle of the day.

Bull's arms are firmly clasp around her.

She smiles.

Sliding her hands across his abdomen and up along his chest.

He is muscle, pure muscle and she loves just feeling him under her fingertips.

She's so wrapped up in what she is doing she doesn't think about the fact she's woken him.

"So now that you've done that to me, is it my turn?" He questions.

She stops.

"Sorry did I wake you?" She asks.

"You can wake me like that anytime Charlotte." He whispers.

...

Raising himself over her he kisses her.

Soft, warm, sensual kisses.

Dragging from her feelings she's never felt before.

He makes love to her again.

She doesn't hurry him.

Wanting time to pass slowly.

...

As he rolls from her she asks. "Where in the hell did you learn to do that?"

He laughs and says "Trade secret I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

She laughs.

...

Climbing from the swag he says. "Come on let's go and have a swim."

She feels awkward because even though they've made love twice it's still daylight and they're both naked.

When she hesitates he teases "Do you want me to close my eyes Charlotte?"

"No." She growls playfully.

He's standing in front of her unashamedly stark naked and he's beautiful.

As she climbs from the swag he takes her hand.

He stops and kisses her and says. "See that wasn't so bad was it."

...

He grabs the towel, soap and dish from the back of the Ute and leads her to the river.

Charlotte is stunned when he begins to wash her.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

He smiles at her, leans to kiss her and then begins to wash her breasts.

Her heart beat quickens.

...

Handing her the cloth he says. "Can you wash my back for me please?"

She does as he asks and finds herself washing more of him and she finds it exciting, sensual and liberating.

He rinses her off and she does the same for him she's expecting more sex but he doesn't take that path.

They just swim.

...

Later when they are sitting by the fire she asks. "Why did you wash me like that Bull? "

"Didn't you like it?" He asks looking concerned.

She smiles at him and says. "Yes I did but I wasn't expecting that you would do something so sensual and not want more."

He laughs and says "I've never done that before Charlotte but I remember camping here when we were little and Mum and Dad must have thought we were all asleep. I was only about six or seven I suppose and I remember it was a moonlit night and I'd gotten out of my swag to take a pee and they were here having a wash. I never saw anything sexual about it they just chatted and laughed and helped each other wash and I remember thinking how nice that was and a very natural thing to do. I never planned to do that with you it just seemed like the right time."

She smiles at him and says "It was so beautiful."

"I wanted you to know, I'm comfortable with you, stripped of everything, I'm at my most vulnerable but I trust you." He offers.

She shakes her head and says. "You are amazing Bull Ryan."

He grins and says. "I think you're pretty damn special too Charlotte McLeod."

...

He watches as she looks deep in thought and waits.

Looking up she asks. "What?"

"You've got questions I was just waiting for them." He suggests.

"Where do we go from here?" She asks.

"I'm not really sure myself Charlotte but we're back in Adelaide in a few days and I know I'm going to look forward to my weekends a hell of a lot more now."He tells her.

"You could move into my unit with me." She offers.

He laughs and replies. "Charlotte McLeod living with her toy boy lover! You'll get a name for yourself on campus."

Her expression changes immediately and she growls. "Please don't say that Bull I've really struggled with this."

With annoyance in his voice he replies. "It is what it is Charlotte and the sooner you deal with that the easier it will be for the both of us. Everyone is going to think that as soon as they see us together. How we react will influence their reaction to us. Make up your mind now Charlotte because I know what I want and that's you. If you're going to be embarrassed being seen with me then let's end it before it begins."

She looks stunned and glares at him.

...


	120. Chapter 120

Beth, Belle and Clare walk down to the yards when they return for the day.

Looking up Tess smiles at the three girls and asks. "How'd you go?"

"Oh wonderful Auntie Tess we've had the loveliest time scrubbing all the slime off the troughs." Beth replies her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tess says. "Hey Jodie she's definitely your daughter."

Jodie replies. "Its' a hereditary thing."

Tess laughs.

...

Harrison has walked over to them and asks. "Where's Charlotte?"

"Oh she came back hours ago." Belle offers.

Jodie comments. "We were at the house an hour ago and she wasn't there then."

"No she had to do some errands." Clare offers.

Tess looks at her daughter and can tell by her face that she's up to something.

"What sort of errands?" Tess asks.

Clare offers. "Some that might take her hours to sort out, personal stuff, so she'll probably miss dinner."

Tess looks at Clare and nods saying. "Right."

"Has she gone to see him?" Harrison asks.

Clare looks at her brother and asks. "Who?"

Clare is surprised by the look on Harrison's face and the subdued anger in his voice when he replies. "Bull."

Instantly things become a whole lot clearer to Clare with the realization that the other bloke Harry was talking about to her is actually Bull Ryan and the girl he likes is Charlotte.

Thinking quickly Clare lies. "No I think it had something to do with passport photos or something."

Harrison looks at her intently and both are aware Charlotte's passport is up to date.

"We'll see you back at the house then. We're done for the day."Beth offers.

...

As they move off Harrison calls to Clare and she stops and waits for him.

"Why did you lie to me Clare?"He asks accusingly.

Clare feels awful and she feels his pain and her own guilt collide but she promised Charlotte and can't betray her trust.

"Harry I have no idea what you're talking about?" Clare tells him.

"Charlotte's passport is up to date Clare and we both know it." He states.

Clare looks at him and says "Harry it's none of my business what Charlotte does and unless she chooses to tell us, it's none of your business either."

Clare turns and walks off.

Harrison follows slowly, his head hung deep in thought.

...

Tess stands watching them head towards the house.

Jodie asks. "What's wrong Tess?"

Tess looks at her sister and says. "Clare is covering for Charlotte and I'm not sure why?"

Jodie continues to work and comments. "It's probably got something to do with Bull."

Tess spins to look at Jodie and asks. "What makes you think that?"

Jodie stops working and brushing her hair from her face replies. "Surely you've noticed Tess even Matt has."

"Noticed what?"Tess asks her voice full of concern.

"Something has changed between Bull and Charlotte and Matt thinks Harrison likes her too."Jodie announces pleased that she knows something Tess doesn't.

Tess feels sick at the thought of the heartache this might all cause.

"Oh yeah of cause I knew that." Tess lies and continues working.

...

Early the following morning Bull arrives back at the house.

Alex is in the kitchen when his son carry's the camping box inside and places it on the kitchen sink and begins to unpack it.

"Morning." Bull offers.

"Good morning, how'd the fishing go?"Alex asks.

Without looking at his father Bull replies. "Yeah ok, I caught a few reddies."

"Good size?" Alex asks.

"Yeah." Bull replies.

...

"Bull can we talk for a minute please?"Alex asks.

Bull looks over at his Father and replies. "Can we do it later Dad? I'm really not in the mood for a yarn."

Alex senses the turmoil in his son and walks over to him.

"Are you alright mate?" He asks.

Bull exhales and nods.

"Mate I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk to you the other day. I had a lot on my mind and I took it out on you and I'm really sorry." Alex offers.

A small smile crosses Bull's face but Alex notices it doesn't reach his eyes and he replies. "Thanks Dad that really means a lot, and I'm sorry I spoke to you the way I did. I guess being a jerk must run in the family."

Alex smiles and gives his son a small hug and Bull hugs into his Father relieved that they're back on the same page.

...

"Do you want a coffee?" Alex asks.

"Yeah I guess so. Where's Mum?" Bull asks.

Without looking up Alex replies. "She's having a sleep in.'

Bull smiles but says no more.

...

"Dad can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure you can mate what's up?"

"Have you ever been restricted from liking someone?"

"What do you mean by restricted?"

"I like someone a lot and she likes me too but she's holding back because she's frightened of what her family will think. I really tried to help her get passed that but she's still resisting coming out in the open and I don't want to have a relationship that's restricted like that but I really don't want to let her go." Bull explains.

Alex looks at his son and wants to own up to knowing who he is talking about but decides against it.

"Well Harry had gnawed away at your Mother long enough for her to believe she wasn't good enough for me and she led me to believe she wasn't interested and you know how that all turned out." Alex offers.

Bull nods and says. "But you weren't actually together were you? In fact neither of you knew that you liked each other, so it's a little different isn't it."

Alex laughs and says. "We were actually together later on for a little while. Mum wanted to keep things private initially."

Alex sits quietly remembering then adds. "It was actually really nice when it was just the two of us."

Bull watches his Father and quips. "Stolen moments out of the public gaze."

Alex smiles and offers. "Yeah."

Rising from the table Bull says. "I'm heading up for a shower. Thanks for the chat Dad."

...

Everyone has gathered for the family BBQ and Bull is one of the last downstairs he's surprised to see Candace sitting outside with Jake.

Walking over to the bar fridge he grabs a beer and sits down on his own watching as everyone mills around laughing and chatting to one another.

Bull drinks several beers in quick succession and feels himself begin to relax.

Nick sits beside him and asks. "How'd the fishing go Bull?'

"Yeah good thanks Uncle Nick caught a few good size Redfin."Bull replies.

"It's peaceful out there isn't it?" Nick offers.

Bull nods and changing the subject offers. "Another beer Uncle Nick?'

Nick nods and says "Yeah why not."

...

Harrison watches as Bull walks over to the fridge and moves quickly beside him.

"Couldn't help yourself could you?"

Bull looks at him grinning and says. "Nah once you've had one you've got to have another."

Harry is furious and snarls. "Don't talk about her like that!"

Bull looks confused and says. "How much have you had to drink Harry I'm talking about cans of beer?"

Clare joins them and says. "Bull can I have a couple of those while you're there please."

"Yeah sure."Bull smiles as he reaches back into the fridge.

Standing he chats to Clare for a moment and walks back over and hands Nick his beer.

...

Tess is standing talking to Stevie and says "What's going on with Jake and Candace?"

Stevie grins and replies. "It's their third date Tess, and believe it or not she's actually quite nice."

"Bit of an age difference Stevie!"Tess offers.

Stevie shrugs her shoulders and whispers. "If we put up resistance he'd just dig his heals in so we'll let it go and see what happens.""

Regan joins the conversation and says. "Jake is obviously very smooth Stevie, sixteen and he can pick up a woman that looks like Candace."

Stevie offers. "Hmmm I don't really even want to think about it.

Regan and Tess laugh.

Jodie hurries over and says. "I think we've got trouble brewing Harrison doesn't look happy."

"Why what is he unhappy about?"Regan asks.

Tess looks at Stevie and then at Regan and says. "Jodie thinks something is going on between Charlotte and Bull and Harrison is jealous."

Regan looks shocked.

Stevie doesn't.

Tess says. "It's true isn't it Stevie."

"I don't know anything about Harrison Tess and the rest is none of our business."Stevie states.

Jodie grins and asks. "What rest? What do you know Stevie?"

Stevie walks over to Alex without replying to Jodie.

...

After the BBQ Nick, Marcus and Alex explain all that is happening on the farms and what they have planned for the next few months.

Charlotte walks over and sits beside Bull.

He glances at her and then back to Marcus who is explaining about the harvest this year.

Bull is only away for eight weeks and then will be back on the farm full time for around five months before he heads of again.

He pays attention to all that is being said and doesn't notice Harrison watching him.

Charlotte places her hand on his knee and he gently pushes it off and stands to move away.

Charlotte's eyes prick with tears.

...

Harrison feels rage rise within himself and he runs straight at Bull bowling him over into the dirt.

As the two young men roll around everyone scatters.

Charlotte screams unsure of what is happening.

Bull struggles as Harrison gets in a few good punches and is baffled as to why his cousin and friend is even hitting him.

"Harry what in the hell is going on?"Bull yells.

"You know damn well Xander you can't treat her like the others."Harrison growls.

...

Marcus, Alex and Nick do their best and manage to get them apart while the family stands stunned.

With bloods dripping from the corner of his mouth Bull shrugs off his Fathers hold and yells at Harrison'. "What are you crazy Harry! I have no idea what you're on about?"

"Charlotte ! You can't treat her like all the others."Harrison yells.

Bull looks shocked and then turns to search for Charlotte, tears stream down her face.

"You said you didn't want anyone to know." He states pain and emotion wound through his words.

Wiping his mouth he begins to walk away.

Georgia stops him and she has tears in her eyes. "Why would you hurt Charlotte like that? It's mean and I hate you for it?"

He looks at her and his chin quivers and he says. "Wrong George I'm not the one that did the hurting, and thanks for supporting me."

...


	121. Chapter 121

Everyone looks uncomfortable in the aftermath of Harrison and Bull's fight.

Nick grabs Harrison and takes him around to the front of the house to talk quietly and privately.

Stevie and Alex head off to find Bull.

They quickly discover he's gone.

His Ute is still there but he's nowhere to be found.

...

The girls hover around Charlotte for a little while but she refuses to buy into their questioning.

Walking into the house Charlotte finds Stevie.

"Are you alright Charlotte?"Stevie asks.

"No."Is all Charlotte manages before she breaks down?

Stevie holds her.

Alex walks back inside calling. "Stevie!"

"In here Alex."She replies.

As he nears the two women Charlotte steps out of Stevie's arms and asks. "Did you find him?

Alex shakes his head.

Charlotte wipes her face and says. "I'm sorry this is my entire fault."

"I thought you said you could resist his charms?"Alex quips.

Charlotte tries to smile but her voice disappears when she says. "I tried."

Alex hugs her tightly and says softly. "It's the Ryan charm Bom we're hard to resist."

Charlotte feels a link to her Mother.

And can see why she loved him, which makes her cry more.

...

"What in the hell are you doing Harrison?" Nick asks angrily.

"He's a jerk Dad he doesn't love her. He's just interested in another conquest." Harrison states.

"How do you know?" Nick asks.

Harrison shrugs his shoulders and says. "That's just how he works."

Nick feels sorry for his son but he's also angry about the spectacle he's caused.

"Right and because you've never done that have you?" Nick pushes.

Harrison glares at his Father and accuses. "You're on his side aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just trying to help you wake up to yourself." Nick scolds.

"Me?' Harrison exclaims.

Nick looks angry and asks. "Did Charlotte know you liked her?"

"No."

"Did Bull know you liked her?"

"Well no."

"So the only person that knew was you?"

"Yes."

"So you've come here today into to your Aunt and Uncle's home punched their son and upset Charlotte and everyone else but it's not your fault?" Nick asks glaring at his son.

Harrison stares at his Father.

"I've made a fool of myself haven't I?" Harrison suggests.

"Just a bit." Nick replies.

"I should apologize."Harrison states.

"To whom and for what?" Nick asks.

...

By the time Harrison and Nick return to the family Charlotte has already left to go home.

Walking up to Stevie and Alex he apologizes for his behaviour and he's relieved they're both not overly angry with him although Stevie scolds him about his jealousy and tells him he needs to get that under control as no girl likes to see guys fighting.

The evening finishes earlier than it normally would and the family are left with an uncomfortable and unsteady feeling as it stumbles forward.

...

Neither Alex nor Stevie sleep much as they're listening for Bull to return home.

During the night he returns, packs his bag and leaves a note.

Throwing his gear into his Ute he climbs in and turning the engine on puts the car in gear, turns on the lights and pulls into the drive.

...

Early the next morning Stevie is up showered and downstairs drinking a coffee when Alex joins her.

"He didn't come home Stevie!" Alex explains how he'd checked Bulls room and the bed is still made.

"No he's been and gone Alex." She tells him holding up a note.

Alex looks concerned and taking the note sits down at the table.

Stevie rises and makes him a coffee as he reads.

...

"Bloody hell Stevie. He can certainly express himself." He enthuses as he finishes.

"Hmmm we'll just have to wait for his call when he gets back to Adelaide but he sounds like he's alright don't you think?"Stevie offers sitting back down.

"Yeah I'll feel better about this once we've spoken to him." Alex offers.

Hearing the back door Stevie and Alex both look up.

"Hello." Nick calls.

"Morning!"

" Morning!"

"You're out and a about early Nick what's up?"Alex asks.

"I just came to see how Bull is this morning." Nick offers.

"We don't know he left during the night. He was supposed to fly back today with Jake and Georgia but he's driven instead." Stevie answers.

Nick looks concerned and asks. "Do you think he's alright?"

Alex hands him the note.

Nick reads and looking up says. "Bloody hell he's an honest bugger isn't he. Doesn't hold back what he's thinking or feeling."

Alex grins and says. "Expressive."

"Very." Nick answers then adds. "Poor little bugger."

Alex says. "Yep, Charlotte rejected him, Harrison punched him and Georgia told him off for hurting Charlotte and it was actually the other way around."

...

Georgia hears the tail end of the conversation and quizzes. "What do you mean?"

The all turn towards her voice.

Stevie says. "It wasn't Bull's fault Georgia."

"But he made Charlotte cry."Georgia pushes.

"She cried because she knew how much she'd hurt him." Alex says.

...

Georgia turns to run back upstairs.

Alex rises and follows her and calls. "Georgia he's already left for Adelaide he drove his Ute back."

"Oh Dad I was so mean to him." Georgia says sadly.

Alex smiles at her and says. "It's alright Kitten he said to tell you he'll catch you at school."

Georgia hugs her Father.

...

Monday morning arrives and Alex, Stevie, Nick, Tess, Matt and Jodie are over on Wilgul to help with drenching.

Marcus and Grace have already brought one mob in and are all set up ready to start.

Together the group work hard and by morning smoko have managed to clear most of the yards.

As they sit to have to cups of tea and cake they decide half will head back out to bring another mob in.

...

Bull Ryan is sitting alone in the library when he gets hit with a paper aeroplane.

He picks it up and looks around for whoever threw it.

He then looks back at the plane and recognises the hand writing.

Opening the letter he reads.

_**Hey Bully,**_

_**I should have had your back and I let you down and was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me so I can say sorry in person. **_

_**Love George**___

Grinning he stands and searches for her.

...

Stevie, Tess, Jodie and Grace head out to bring in the next mob.

"Ya, ya, ya." They all call as they push the mob on.

Tess is riding with Stevie and asks. "Have you heard from Bull, Stevie?"

Stevie looks at her friend and says. "Yes he's rung every day. He says he's ok but Alex and I are going to head down on Friday and see for ourselves plus we thought we'd have a long weekend in Adelaide which will be nice."

Tess nods.

...

The much awaited road trip down for the older children turned into a real fizzer.

Charlotte was very unhappy; Harrison guilty and sullen and so Beth and Clare quietly sat in the back seat drinking on their own.

When they'd finally reached Adelaide none of them felt like going to Glenn's party so they just went to their own rooms.

Charlotte had tried on several occasions to contact Bull and he had hung up every time.

Her messages had gone unanswered.

...

After all of her classes are finished for the day Charlotte heads back to her unit.

Driving into the car port, she climbs out and locks the car and checks her mailbox.

She's had a really difficult few days trying to deal with her own guilt and the reaction of her family.

Most are angry with her for hurting Bull once they find out what's happened.

Thankfully no one knows they actually slept together or it would all be ten times worse.

Charlotte's biggest surprise was Harrison.

She'd joked about him being jealous but never realized it was true until he'd lost it with Bull.

Poor Bull copped it from all angles and it was all her fault.

...

One day hopefully he'll talk to her again so she can say sorry.

Once inside her unit she throws her bag onto the couch, grabs a cold drink from the refrigerator and flicks on her music.

Sorting through her mail she spots a hand written letter.

Opening it she realizes it's from Bull.

...

_**Hi Charlotte,**_

_**I can't face you right now because I'm still very sad and upset but I know this won't always be the case.**_

_**Before the last few weeks we'd always been such good friends and hopefully somewhere down the track we'll find that again.**_

_**You have always been there for me when I needed you, and I know I can trust you.**_

_**I love you too much to lose our friendship as well.**_

_**I will never regret our day at the river and I will also never let anyone know what we shared because I think that would just complicate things too much, if they all assume our relationship only went as far a few kisses then that is all the better for the both of us. **_

_**Well Harrison was a bit of a surprise wasn't he? **_

_**I wish I'd seen that coming because Harry and I have always had a great relationship and I think that's in tatters at the moment too.**_

_**I'm sorry it all came out the way it did and that you were so upset, embarrassed and sad.**_

_**You tried to warn me but I was too stupid to listen and I'm sorry for that and for dragging you through all of this.**_

_**Please stop ringing and texting me, I just need some time and space.**_

_**Charlotte you must know that I love you and I always will, but I will learn to move on.**_

_**Always yours **_

_**Alexander Ryan x**_

_**...**_

Charlotte sobs as she reads his words, wiping her eyes many times so she can see what he's written.

She reads and rereads the letter over and over and realizes she's the one that has made the mistake by thwarting his affection.

She thought it was just a physical relationship.

Reading his words she finds it was so much more and she shot him down before ever giving him a chance.

...

The maturity in his letter astounds her.

Her guilt threatens to eat her heart.

She will do as he asks and leave him to deal with it all.

Charlotte will never reveal to him that she felt exactly the same way but was too frightened to take the chance.

She'd convinced herself she was infatuated with him because he was the son of the man her Mother loved.

In years to come she will often imagine she is in Bull's arms and relive how he made her feel and forever she'll carry her love for him hidden deeply in her heart.

...


	122. Chapter 122

Bull Ryan's studies waver as he deals with the fallout from his attempt to win Charlotte.

Seeing his brother's pain Jake feels dreadful but is unable to help him.

Jake is still seeing Candace as she's moved back to Adelaide and university.

Many times Jake invites Bull and Adam to parties but Bull refuses every time.

Adam takes up the offer and enjoys the company of older people as Candace's friends are older than the boys.

...

Finally Jake convinces Bull to attend a party with them.

A lot of Candace's friends are single so when Bull turns up they're all very interested.

Many are only interested in a bit of fun and don't want anything more which should suit Bull Ryan to a tee.

Because he is so comfortable with himself his body language lures people to him even though he's sad his natural friendliness over comes that and he enjoys himself and feels happier than he has in weeks.

...

Harrison, Beth and Clare are heading out to a party and have hounded Charlotte until she agrees to go with them.

Entering the house they're greeted by mutual friends.

Glenn is there and he wraps his arms around Beth kissing her neck.

She laughs and twirls out of his embrace and quips. "Settle the night is young. I need a drink what have you found for me?"

He laughs and says. "Cruiser, Jim, Jack, Johnny or beer?"

"Johnny thanks." Beth grins.

Handing her a can of Johnny Walker he kisses her and says "Hope you brought your bathers Beth everyone's out by the pool. I'll meet you out there."

...

The small group moves through the house saying hello to friends on the way.

Harrison spots Jake first and calls. "Oi Jake."

Jake turns and spotting them, walks over to say hello.

Candace joins him a little while later.

They yell their greetings over the music and laugh and joke about turning up at the same party.

Charlotte is instantly on edge as usually Jake and Bull attend the same parties.

Moving to hold Jake's arm Charlotte gestures for him to lean down and she asks. "Jake how's Bull?"

Jake looks at her and replies. "He hasn't been good. I've tried to get him out for weeks and he wouldn't come. But he's here somewhere; I think he's trying to have a good time so I'm happy about that. What about you? How have you been?"

She shrugs her shoulders and says. "Probably the same as him. Some good days and some not so good. I've been dragged here too."

Jake looks into her eyes and she feels like he's looking into her soul.

He whispers in her ear. "You're in love with him aren't you?"

He hears her inhale with the shock of his statement and he knows no matter what she tells everyone else he knows the truth.

...

Charlotte stands beside the pool talking to friends.

Jake words reverberating around in her head.

How did he know that?

Was it just a lucky guess?

Or was it on her face?

...

Charlotte hunts out Clare and says. "Clare I'm going to catch a taxi home.'

Clare looks shocked and asks. "Charlotte you have to face him sooner than later. This is the best place to do it."

Shaking her head Charlotte says. "I can't Clare, I just can't."

Clare watches as Charlotte begins to walk away and spots Bull heading towards her before she does.

...

"Hello Charlotte." Bull says as he steps in front of her then adds. "You look like you're running away."

Heart pounding she looks up at him and he feels sad by the look on her face.

"Hello."She replies.

"Can we talk Charlotte?" He asks.

Shaking her head she replies. "I don't think that's a good idea Bull."

He feels saddened by her response but jokingly quips. "Because you won't be able to resist me will you?"

He isn't prepared for her reaction.

Her face crumples, she sucks in air and her throat makes that horrible, dry, closing over sound.

Without hesitation he steps forward and holds her.

...

Harrison is watching them and Clare has spotted him.

Quickly she is beside him and says. "Stay out of it Harry. You have to let them work it out."

Harry looks at his sister and says. "I hate seeing her upset Clare."

Clare states. "You're too one eyed Harry, Bull's the one I'm worried about. He's the one that has struggled with this. I don't know what Charlotte's game is but she can't keep hurting him like this."

Harrison looks at his sister and says. "Charlotte isn't hurting him."

Clare states. "He's in love with her Harry and she's keeping him at an arms distance, it's like he's a puppy on a lead and she keeps walking in the opposite direction to him but won't let the lead go. If you can't see how that would hurt then you're an idiot."

...

Rachel and Natalie have grown impatient waiting for Bull and Rachel moves over to him.

Charlotte had pushed back out of his embrace and has gained control of herself and they are talking when Rachel walks up to them.

"Bull are you still coming for a swim?' Rachel asks.

Turning he smiles at her and says "Yeah I will can you just give me a few minutes though?"

Rachel nods and walks back over to Natalie.

Charlotte looks at him and says. "It didn't take you long did it?"

He looks hurt when he replies. "Now that's unfair Charlotte I'm only going to swim with them."

She doesn't want to be angry with him but the thought of another girl taking his attention stirs jealousy in her.

"What like how you took me swimming?" She accuses glaring at him.

...

He holds his lips tightly together covering his clenched jaw.

He breathes deeply then through clenched teeth says. "I wanted you Charlotte; you were the one that said no. I hadn't even thought about sleeping with either one of them but I'm sure they'd be obliging. I'm not going to live like a god damn monk just because you're jealous. I could have been yours but you were the one that said no. Deal with it."

She feels the hurt as he throws his words at her and she offers. "I'm sorry Bull just the thought of someone else having you hurts."

Shaking his head he asks. "Doesn't that tell you something?"

"It tells me I need time to deal with this." She offers.

He is angry and frustrated with her attitude and he's confused by her confession of feeling jealous and hurt.

"Well I need to hold a woman and as you won't let me do that with you. I need to move on. Goodbye Charlotte."He tells her and he feels awful when the pain registers on her face.

He can't keep playing this game of hers.

He needs to move on.

...

She watches as he walks over to the two waiting women and they smile as he holds his arms up and they slide under them as they move towards the pool.

Clare walks up to Charlotte and asks. "Charlotte what are you doing?"

Charlotte is still looking at Bull when she replies. "Feeling sorry for myself mostly."

Clare asks. "Why are you hurting him like this Charlotte? You're pushing him away aren't you?"

Charlotte looks at her and says. "You don't understand Clare."

"Bullshit Charlotte. What I don't understand is why you even started anything with him if you didn't plan on having a relationship with him." Clare accuses.

"Clare I never meant to hurt him." Charlotte begins.

"Oh my god Charlotte you've slept with him haven't you?" Clare states.

Charlotte looks stunned and isn't quick enough to reply before Clare shakes her head and says. "You bitch how could you do that to him, when you know how he feels about you?"

Charlotte begins to offer an explanation; Clare holds her hand up and says. "Any wonder he's tied up in knots. Poor bastard that is just way to cruel. "

Glancing over to where Bull is swimming with Rachel and Natalie.

Clare looks back at Charlotte and says. "I hope he beds both of them and it hurts you as much as you've hurt him.

Charlotte holds her hands up to her face and Clare storms off.

...

Bull watches as Clare walks swiftly over to Beth.

Harry is watching too but he's watching Charlotte.

Walking over to her he wraps his arms around her.

She doesn't look up but knows it isn't Bull which makes her cry more.

...

Bull chats to the girls and says. "I think I need a drink and a shower."

Rachel says. "Yeah a shower would be nice."

Natalie grins and says. "Better still there's a big corner spa in the main bedroom."

Bull smiles and lifting himself from the water quips. "Let's grab a few drinks and find this spa."

...

Jake watches as Harry leads Charlotte away and Bull disappears inside with the two girls.

He feels sad that all of this has happened and wonders why Charlotte and Bull couldn't make it work.

Jake thinks they'd be great together but understands for whatever reason Charlotte has put the brakes on.

Candace calls him and he moves over to her.

Wrapping his arms around her he wonders whether the age difference was a problem for Charlotte and Bull.

One day he'll ask them but for now he'll just leave them to deal with it all in their own ways.

...


	123. Chapter 123

A year has passed and things have changed a lot on the farms.

Everyone is looking forward to Christmas when the family will all be together again for the summer.

On Drover's Run Stevie, Jodie, Grace and Tess are sitting on the veranda having a beer when they hear the phone ringing.

Tess runs to answer it.

...

Returning back onto the veranda the girls laugh when Tess brings an esky and says.

"That was Alex, Stevie, and they're running late and it will be at least an hour before they're back. He asked if I'd drive you home and I said no because we were having a beer."

Tess hands a fresh beer to each of the girls and they kick back and relax even more than they already were.

...

"I can't believe Kate and Riley aren't coming over again, that's what three years now?" Jodie offers.

"I know the boys will have forgotten who we are by the time we see them again." Tess adds.

"Slight exaggeration Tess we speak to them on Skype." Stevie says.

"It's not the same though Stevie and you know it." Jodie says sadly.

Stevie sits thinking and the girls notice and change the subject.

They're all aware of Georgia leaving in the New Year for exchange to France and Stevie is struggling with it.

...

"Christmas on Wilgul this year." Grace offers.

"Yeah should be good." Stevie adds.

"What about if it's going to be hot?" Jodie asks.

"Well we could have it on Kilarney but that's not fair to Grace because we switched it there last year and Drover's missed out." Stevie offers.

Tess says. "I think we should just make it on Kilarney because the kids don't care so long as they get to play cricket and have a swim they'll all be happy."

Grace laughs and says. "So long as I can bring my swag and have a few beers I don't care either."

Stevie looks at Grace and says. "Grace ask the children first and Marcus maybe they want it on Wilgul and Christmas is about the children."

Grace smiles and says "Right I'll let you know ASAP."

...

"When do Liz and Bryce arrive?" Jodie asks.

"Tomorrow." Tess offers.

"Most of the children arrive tomorrow as well."Grace offers.

"Did Bull pick Jake up Stevie?" Tess asks.

Stevie nods and offers. "Yes they were doing two rodeos and they'll arrive home in a few days time. Adam's with them too."

Tess asks. "Are Bull and Harrison talking yet Stevie?"

"Yes they are, they asked him to go with them but he wanted to work as close to Christmas as he could so they'll have him back next year." Stevie offers.

"And Charlotte?"Tess asks.

" Just small talk as far as I can tell but he changes subjects if I ask too much so I have no idea what actually happened between them Tess." Stevie adds sadly.

...

Jake Ryan is single again after dating Candace for almost a year.

Candace was ready for a different stage of her life.

They'd parted as friends and he was happy with how it ended.

Bull Ryan grins as he glances over at his brother.

He's missed him travelling around with him plus Addy is with them too.

"Fun times ahead boy's fun times." Bull states.

...

Pulling into the showgrounds Bull pulls the Ute to a stop.

The three climb out and stretch.

"Come on let's get a beer." Bull says.

They walk towards the bar.

Several girls pass them and call. "Hi Bull, glad to see you're back."

Jake grins and says. "You've been busy I see."

Bull smiles and wraps his arm around his younger brother's shoulder and quips. "The Ryan brothers together again!"

Jake laughs.

...

When Alex, Nick, Marcus and Matt arrive home the girls are having a great time.

The guys join them and it's quite late when Tess suggests they all stay the night as they've all had too much to drink.

"What are we going to have for dinner?" Nick asks.

"Something easy." Jodie suggests.

"Shame Kate's not here we could have Nona's Osso Bucco." Stevie quips.

"I could whip you up a toasted sandwich Cowgirl!" Alex states.

She smiles at him and quips. "Ah my man Friday, always looking after me."

He leans over and kisses her and whispers something and when she laughs loudly the others know whatever it was that he said it would have been suggestive or rude or both.

...

By midnight they're all still having a brilliant time and even though they have a lot of work to do tomorrow they forget about the farm and just enjoy each other's company.

Around two o'clock in the morning they all decide they should get some sleep.

Tess quips." My face hurts I've laughed so much."

"Yeah it was a good night wasn't it?" Jodie adds.

Grace is giggling as Marcus helps push her up the stairs.

"Ya right there mate?" Alex calls up the stairs.

Marcus chuckles and says. "Yeah that's the problem with two storey houses you have to climb up the bloody stairs."

Alex grins.

...

Nick is standing beside Tess and looking at Alex says "Are you two sleeping upstairs?"

"Nah we'll just grab a blanket and sleep in the living room." Alex offers.

"No you won't there's plenty of room upstairs." Tess scolds then adds. "Come on you can have Charlotte's room."

Alex begins to protest. "No Tess if it's a little single bed I'll be too uncomfortable."

She pushes him towards the door and says. "It's a queen size Alex so stop grumbling and get a move on."

Stevie chuckles and looking at Nick says. "She's only little but she knows how to make you Ryan's jump."

Nick grins and says. "Yeah she got lots of oomph that's for sure."

Stevie moves to follow Tess and Alex and Nick flicks the light in the kitchen off.

"Anyway Stevie you can make Alex do as he's told." Nick states.

Stevie laughs out loud and says. " Yes I'm sure from the outside looking in it appears that way but believe me if he doesn't really want to do something I've got as much chance to get him to do what I want as you have."

Nick chuckles and quips. "I think you've got a few more options than I have Stevie."

She laughs and quips. "Nick Ryan are you implying I seduce my husband to get my own way?"

"I'm not implying anything Stevie I've seen you in action he doesn't stand a chance." Nick replies.

Stevie laughs.

As they climb the stairs Stevie chuckles as says. "Of course Tess doesn't have that affect on you Nick."

His laughter behind her speaks volumes and he quips. "She colours my life and adds spice and serenity."

"Very diplomatic Nick nicely said." Stevie offers and they both laugh.

...

Bull Ryan lies breathless with his arm loosely draped around the shoulder of a pretty brunette who is nestled in beside him.

"Oh wow that was great." She gushes.

Pulling her in closer he kisses the side of her head inhaling the smell of her.

He doesn't say anything because she wouldn't like what he'd have to say.

Sex was a means to an end.

He didn't love her.

Fact was he didn't know her.

Like so many before her she'd thrown herself at him and so he took what was handed to him.

...

He wanted to feel what he'd felt with Charlotte an intense and overwhelming passion.

Something so strong that he could still remember what it felt like.

Lying back looking up at the stars he thinks about Jo.

She'd left school before he'd had a chance to even make love to her.

He wondered what that would have been like.

...

Her kisses made him feel things he'd never felt before.

When she'd look at him he just wanted to taste her lips.

Remembering the kiss she had blown to him standing at assembly and how he would look for her as they moved to different classes.

The thrill of catching a glimpse of her in the corridor and her smile when she'd catch him watching her.

He smiled thinking about their stolen kisses in the library.

Every time she kissed him he felt lost but in the purest and most innocent way.

...

Suddenly it all becomes so clear to him.

All year he'd been thinking about Charlotte and blaming her for everything.

Charlotte was his rebound girl.

Jo was who he needed to see or at least talk too.

She'd left and he'd been heartbroken and Charlotte had helped him.

He'd had a crush on Charlotte for years and in lots of ways he loved her and always would but what he had done was take his pain and love and push Charlotte to do what they'd done.

If he hadn't pursued her like he had, Charlotte would never have been involved.

Feeling guilty for blaming Charlotte and using her like that Bull knows exactly what he needs to do.

...

Climbing from the swag Bull searches for his clothing.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" The brunette questions.

Dragging his jeans on he squats down beside her and leaning over kisses her and says "I have to get going but I just want you to know that you're amazing and I've had the sweetest time with you."

She's disappointed that he's going but thrilled with his words and says. "So that's it you're just going to run away now. I had fun with you too but I'm disappointed and slightly pissed off too that you're going."

He cups her face and says. "I'm sorry but it can't be helped. I wish I had more time because you're so beautiful. I'll see you around."

He kisses her again and chastises himself because he can't even remember her name.

She smiles at him and says. "You certainly know how to be charming and make this seem like it's a good thing. See ya Bull it's been fun."

...

Bull doesn't even notice Jake and some girl in the back of the Ute when he opens the door to retrieve his phone.

The screen illuminates and he punches in the numbers.

"Hello do you have a number for Jo Power in the Northern Territory...Ummm I think Jack? Yes that's right a Station...No mobile ...Ok landline number yes please...Thank you."

He stands listening... "Hello I'm looking for Jo Power?'...Oh I'm sorry no I didn't think...Yes sir...My name is Bull Ryan I mean Alexander Ryan."

He looks shocked and smiling says. "She told you about me? Oh yes I just needed to speak to her or if you could give me her number that would be wonderful...Yes thank you... Oh and I'm so sorry to be ringing so late...Yes I've had a few beers and didn't even look at the time ...Yes could you just hang on for a moment please I've got a pen here somewhere...yes ok I'm right... thank you so much bye."

...

Bull stands with a smile on his face a piece of paper in one hand and his phone in the other.

He's about to punch in the numbers when Jake says. "Mate do you think you could piss off somewhere else?"

Bull spins around and spots Jake and the girl.

Grinning he offers. "Sorry I just need to ring someone."

"Yes we all have needs but some of us need a little more privacy!" Jake grumbles.

Bull pretends to salute him and chuckling walks away.

...

"Hello! Oh Hello, how are you? What have you been up too it's been a long time?" Jo Power offers.

"A bit of this and that you know how it is...So are you at Uni? Oh Melbourne...Yes when do you fly home...Christmas yes me too... Yeah I'm sorry about it being so late but I just wanted to hear your voice...Yeah I've had a lot of beer actually..." He laughs then asks.

" Jo I was wondering if we could arrange to meet up somewhere I'd really like to see you...I'm at a rodeo at the moment yes...really do you when's your next one? Who's Dan? Your brother ok and who's Robbie? Your boyfriend Oh..." He stands listening.

His heart sinks as she tells him about her brother Dan who rides the circuit and her boyfriend Robbie who does too.

...

He didn't think about the fact she might have a boyfriend.

"So how long have you been with Robbie? He asks.

He smiles when she tells him off and says. "Yeah I should have but I was a bit of a mess when you left."

He laughs and says. "No true story Jo you broke my heart."

"Yes I do have a heart." He replies grinning.

...

He talks to her for over an hour and he feels so good when finally she convinces him to hang up as she'd like to go back to sleep.

"He's not there with you is he?" Bull asks.

He laughs when she tells him to mind his own business.

Hanging up he tells her he'll ring again soon.

His phone registers a message.

Opening he reads.

_**Yours wasn't the only heartbroken x**_

_**...**_


	124. Chapter 124

Marcus wraps his arms around Grace's waist and hugs her.

"You're up early. Merry Christmas." He says.

Turning into his arms she wishes him a Merry Christmas too.

"Do you need a hand?' He asks.

"I won't say no." She replies.

"What time is everyone arriving?"

"From eleven onwards." Grace replies.

...

Over on Drover's everyone is slowly surfacing and getting organized.

Tess and Nick have already loaded up their car and are heading over to Wilgul.

Jodie is in the kitchen when Adam surfaces." Morning Mum Merry Christmas."

Jodie smiles and hugs him and says "Merry Christmas to you too. How'd you go at the rodeo?"

"Really well, won a couple of prizes Jake and Bull did too." Adam offers.

"When's the next one?' Jodie asks.

"Late January." He responds.

...

Beth, Clare, Belle and Charlotte arrive back downstairs and ask Adam if he's driving over with them.

"Well hurry up Adam we'll wait out at the car." Beth tells him.

Jodie asks the girls to take a huge bag of gifts and some of the food.

Beth calls to Adam to bring his swag.

"It's all good I left it on the Ute Bull will take it over for me." Adam calls.

...

On Kilarney Bull and Jake are showered and sitting having breakfast when Georgia walks in.

"Bout time the two of you turned up." She says grinning at them.

"We've been out winning ribbons George." Bull announces.

Raising an eyebrow she quips. "I didn't think they awarded ribbons for that."

Bull grins and says. "You're getting a little bit too big for your boots I think."

She smiles and walks into his open arms and says. "Merry Christmas Bully."

"Merry Christmas George." He replies.

She moves over to Jake and smiling up at him teases. "I suppose as you and Candace are finished your back out trying to win ribbons too?'

He blushes and she laughs.

He hugs her and says. "Merry Christmas Georgie."

"Merry Christmas Jakey."She tells him.

...

"Morning all!" Alex says smiling broadly then proceeds to wish them all a Merry Christmas.

"Where's Mum?" Jake asks.

"She's still upstairs. Kitten she wanted you to go and see her." Alex states.

Georgia hugs her Father and heads up to see her Mother.

As she leaves Bull looks at his Father and says. "I can't believe you and Mum are letting her go to France!"

Alex asks. "It'll be fantastic for her mate."

Bull looks at Jake and back to his Father and asks. "Who's going to look after her?'

Alex grins and says. "She'll stay with a host family mate she won't be on her own."

Jake states. "Have you taken a good look at her lately Dad?'

"She's a pretty girl I know that. But she will be looked after."Alex explains.

Bull and Jake exchange looks and Alex asks. "Spit it out boys what's the problem?"

"She's more than a pretty girl Dad and you're sending her to France with all those French men."Bull adds.

Alex laughs and says "She can take care of herself, she has the two of you running around in circles doing whatever she wants and if she can handle the two of you I'd say she's had pretty good training for the real world."

Bull and Jake laugh and agree that perhaps their Father is right.

...

Knocking at her Mothers door Georgia opens it and walks in.

"Hi Mum, Merry Christmas. Dad said you wanted to see me?' Georgia offers.

Stevie stands and smiling walks over and hugs Georgia holding her tightly.

Georgia hugs her Mother back knowing this is about her leaving for France.

"Sit down here Bub for a minute I want to talk to you before we go out." Stevie states.

They sit and talk together about all sorts of things and Stevie tells Georgia of her concerns and how she had hoped that they'd come to visit her in France but Alex has put his foot down and said the entire point of the exercise is for Georgia to experience France and independence and at this point they won't be visiting.

Georgia reassures her Mother that she'll be fine and she'll Skype every Sunday night and it will feel like she isn't so far away. Stevie gets a little teary and Georgia does too but they make a pact that neither will cry as it'll set the other off.

Finally Stevie hands Georgia a small box and says. "This is from Dad and I."

Georgia opens the small box and gushes. "Oh Mum it's beautiful."

Stevie smiles and reaching over takes the bracelet from the box and places it around her wrist saying "It has six charms on it already representing each one of our family. Every second month we'll send a new charm and the twelfth one will be under the tree next Christmas waiting for you to come home."

Georgia says. "So if I'm homesick I'll have something new to look forward to!"

Stevie hugs her and says. "And I'll have fun shopping for something extra special just for you."

...

Over on Wilgul the Christmas party is in full swing and everyone has eaten way too much as is usual for Christmas.

A few wines and a few beers and the family settle down to a game of cricket.

Bull Ryan has been preoccupied texting on his phone and as he's about to bat his phone rings.

Glancing at it he smiles and answering asks. "Can you hang on for a second please?"

Looking at Jake he hands him the bat and says. "I have to take this call, can you bat for me?'

...

Smiling broadly Bull walks away and says. "Merry Christmas ... Thank you... Oh so they reached you? I wasn't sure if they would... It took a bit of organizing... Yeah ...really? That's great...Yes I am oh that is so good... Yeah and will Robbie be there? Have you? That's brilliant... Oh yeah... Sorry are you ok? I'm glad, yes I am, I can't pretend otherwise..."

Bull continues to chat on the phone for over half an hour.

...

Most of the family are playing cricket.

Marcus runs for the ball and runs straight into Alex who is standing looking over at Bull.

"Geez Marcus settle down it's just a bloody fun game we're not playing for the ashes!" Alex grumbles as he leans down to help his brother up.

Marcus grimaces but laughs and says "Running into you is like hitting a damn brick wall I've done my knee again.

Alex helps Marcus over to a chair and yells to Grace to grab an ice pack.

...

Marcus's girls leave the game and fuss around their Father.

Meggy growls. "Well that was a bit mean Uncle Alex hurting Dad like that it's just a game."

Marcus chuckles as Alex says. "Oi Meggy I didn't do anything I was just standing there minding my own business and he ran into me."

"If you were minding your own business you would have seen him running for the ball." She retorts.

Keira says. "She's right Uncle Alex."

Alex grins as his nieces scold him and looking at Marcus says. "Are you going to sort this or let girls do ya fighting for ya?"

Marcus grins and replies. "I'm enjoying myself Alex what can I say."

Alex shakes his head grinning at his brother.

...

Georgia is watching as the ball flies towards her.

In a split second she's ready to take a great catch.

As she moves to take the ball.

An arm wraps around her waist holding her still.

She misses what would have been an easy out.

Annoyed she twist and glances up and see's Bull grinning down at her.

In one fluid movement she stomps on his foot and then elbows him in the stomach and he releases her hopping around and holding his stomach.

Nick falls to the ground laughing.

...

Charlotte high fives Georgia and says. "Nicely done George."

"Georgia Ryan what do you think you're doing?' Stevie growls.

"He stopped me from taking the ball!" Georgia defends.

"Are you alright Xander?' Stevie asks.

He grabs his Mother and pretends to cry and yells. "Georgie hurt me Mummy she was mean to me!"

Stevie laughs and so does everyone else.

Walking over to Nick, Jodie quips and says. "When you're ready Nick!"

Standing he dusts himself off and with tears running down his face he walks over to Georgia hugs her and says "Oh George that was the funniest thing I've seen in years. God I'm going to miss you."

She smiles broadly and says. "Not as much as I'll miss you Uncle Nick."

He hugs her tighter.

...

It's a warm day and despite not having a big pool on Wilgul they all have a great day.

Marcus has filled several small blow up kiddie pools and everyone thinks they're for the smaller children of Ben and Jaz but when Grace brings out huge water pistols it becomes apparent what they're really for.

Grace and the girls with Marcus's help have filled hundreds of water balloons and as the cricket match comes to an end they bring the water balloons out and all hell breaks loose.

Everyone joins in whether they want to or not as water pistols fire off and balloons are hurled.

...

As night falls they light fire drums and everyone picks at the leftovers for dinner.

Bull has watched Charlotte on and off all day and finally sees an opportunity to talk to her.

Sitting beside her he offers. "You look like you've had a good day Charlotte."

She smiles at him and replies. "Yes I have Alexander what about yourself?"

The two sit and chat about Christmas and Georgia leaving.

He tells her about the rodeo and the wins the three boys had while they attended them.

Charlotte relaxes and so does he.

It's the first time in a year that they've spoken like they used too.

...

Everyone notices and they steer clear of them as they look like they're getting along well.

Harrison watches intently although he tries not to be obvious.

Clare is standing talking with Jake and she watches too but more because of Harrison.

"They seem to be getting on ok? Jake offers.

"Yeah I just hope she doesn't hurt him again." Clare offers.

Jake grins and says. "They've both moved passed that point Clare and Charlotte was hurt by this too."

Clare looks at him and asks. "How do you figure that?"

Jake glances over at the pair and then looking at Clare says. "She was in love with him."

Clare is so shocked. "I thought she slept with him for fun."

Jake stares at her and says "I didn't know they did?"

Clare says. "I think we need to keep all of this information to ourselves Jake. Charlotte never told me I guessed and I knew by her reaction. God I said something so mean to her I didn't know what you did."

Jake offers. "I asked her and she didn't reply but I knew by her reaction too. I'm guessing she pushed him away because of their age difference and how close we all are."

"I thought maybe it was the Claire /Alex thing at work." Clare offers.

Jake looks at her and she can tell he's puzzled.

"You know her Mum and your Dad were together maybe Charlotte thought her and Bull should have been together too?" Clare offers.

Jake laughs and says. "Nah I think you're way off Clare."

"What about Harrison?"Clare asks.

"He doesn't know any of it."Jake explains.

"Best we keep it that way Jakey. He likes her." Clare states.

"Yeah that's pretty obvious Clare. Do you think she likes him too?'Jake asks.

"I have no idea Jake. All I know is we need to just let life take them wherever they're meant to go."Clare states.

"Yeah I agree. Bull is happy now and he's been in contact with Jo again." Jake offers.

Clare looks at him she says. "She's the one that broke his heart in the first place. Maybe Charlotte was his rebound girl Jake!"

"Shit. Poor Charlotte. " Is all Jake offers.  
>...<p>

" Charlotte I want to apologize for everything that happened between us." Bull states.

She looks at him with a sweet smile on her face and says. " It was my fault too Bull I let you sweep me along ."

" Are you alright now Charlotte?" He asks his voice full of concern.

She smiles broadly and replies. " Yes I think I am, but I'll always love you."

He chuckles and says. " Of course you will."

She looks at him thoughtfully and he adds. " I'll always love you too Charlotte."

" I know." She states.

He stands up and she does too.

Instinctively he takes her face in his hands and gives her a short , sweet kiss and then he hugs her.

She holds him tightly and feels something break and begin to heal.

The family come to a collective halt and wait to see what will happen next.

" You know I'll always be here for you Alexander." She tells him.

"And you can always count on me Charlotte." He whispers.

Both are unaware of the attention they've drawn and they sit back down and

talk like they used too but with an added dimension and understanding between them.

...


	125. Chapter 125

December disappears and January is all but gone and the families have worked none stopped with harvest and hay carting.

Other than a party for Georgia's going away no one has had time to relax as it's one of the busiest times of the year.

Alex and Stevie have driven Georgia to Adelaide and although excited for her both Alex and Stevie are extremely sad at her departure.

Together they laugh and joke with her and hide their sadness but Georgia is switched on and is acutely aware that she has to hold it together for them as well as herself.

...

"So Dad if I run out of money in Paris what do I do?" Georgia teases.

Alex says. "Kitten there is more than enough money on that card to get you through Paris."

"Well I don't know Dad I'll be shopping for Mum, Rose and I."She offers.

"Righto I'll put more in when we get home then." He chuckles.

"Oh Mum I wish you and Rose were coming with me! Think of the shopping! Nina Ricci, Louis Vuitton, Hermes's, Givenchy, Chloe' and Chanel." Georgia gushes the excitement unhidden from her voice.

Stevie laughs and says. "This way you get to shop for all of us."

"They're calling your flight Kitten." Alex announces.

...

Stevie stomach churns.

Smiling she says. "Come on let's get you loaded up and ready for adventure."

Stevie hugs her youngest tightly and whispers. "I love you Bub."

"I love you too Mum." Georgia says softly_._

Alex holds her and feels a large lump in his throat he swallows hard and says "Behave yourself Kitten but have a great time too."

Georgia nods so close to tears but willing herself to keep her pact with her Mother.

No tears.

...

Georgia walks towards the door chattering to the others that will be on exchange and glances back to her parents.

She stops and takes them in, her Father tall and strong with his arms around her Mother, small in comparison but tough as nails until it came to Alex or the children.

Georgia resists the urge to run back and hug them again.

Instead she pushes onwards determined to be strong like them.

Reaching her hand to her mouth she blows them a kiss.

Her Father smiles, her Mother inhales sharply and Georgia sees her tears.

Turning she joins the queue.

The crowd closes around her.

Stevie dissolves in his arms and tears drip from his cheeks.

A gap appears in the crowd.

Georgia glances back and dissolves with them.

...

Bull and Jake are back at the house and are having a beer when the phone rings.

Bull runs to answer it. "Hello Kilarney... Bull Ryan speaking...Hey Rosie how are you? ...How's Jack? ...Yeah that's great...Where are you?... Really? Oh that's awesome she'll be rapt...Yeah it was pretty hard ...Yes Mum's a mess, so is the old man...Yeah... they make out like they're tough but they're not... So how long will you be in Paris for ?...Brilliant that is so good to know Rose...yeah hang on I'll get him."

...

" Hey Rosie how are you? Yeah fantastic... How's Jack? Oh that's great tell him I said Hello...Bull said you're in Paris. Does George know you'll be there to meet her? No! I'd love to see her face she's misses you...We all do Rose...Yeah... Yeah no we split up ...no it's all good I'm back in the hunt . Yeah Bull's dragging me around the rodeo circuit with him... Yes we did well at the last ones we went too and we've got one this weekend ...Yes ... I will... No they're not back yet they're staying in Adelaide tonight...Yeah righto I will ...Take care ... Love ya Rosie...Bye."Jake smiles as he hangs up the phone.

...

Walking back out onto the veranda Jake says . " What are we going to do for dinner?"

Bull glances at his brother and says. " Mum left a casserole in the fridge we just have to heat it up."

Jake walks back inside and returns quickly with a small esky.

Bull laughs and says. "You lazy bastard what's with the esky?'

Jake says . " Casserole will be an hour. I put it on slow so we can have a few beers."

...

Sitting together the brothers talk about the farm, their sisters , their parents and eventually get around to girls.

Grinning Bull says . " So little brother tell me about Candace."

Jake smiles and says. " Sure! But you can tell me about Charlotte first!"

Bull looks at Jake and says . " Nothing to tell."

" Liar." Jake accuses.

Bull looks thoughtfully at Jake and says. " I hurt her."

Jake nods and says. " Yes you did."

Bull tilts his head and asks. " How do you know?"

" I pay attention Bull that's all." Jake replies.

Bull smiles and says . " You're like Mum you don't miss much."

Jake nods and asks. " So the kiss on Christmas day looked friendly."

Bull laughs and says." You were watching?"

Jake chuckles and says . " The whole family stopped what they were doing."

Bull nods . "We're friends again."

" Good news." Jake offers then asks. " Another beer?"

...

Opening a new beer Bull says. " So Candace?"

Jake smiles and says. "Yes."

" She was a bit of alright. Quite an achievement for one so young!"Bull teases.

Jake laughs and says " A recommendation from the man himself thanks ."

Bull smiles and asks. " So having a hot girlfriend for an entire year what's that like?"

Jake smiles and states. " Well I enjoyed myself ."

Bull laughs.

Jake does too and offers. " I enjoyed knowing her well enough that I could hug or kiss her whenever I wanted too. I enjoyed waking up beside the same person and not having to worry about remembering her name.."

Bull nods. "Did you miss the thrill of the chase?'

Jake laughs loudly and says . "There's still chase just different and sometimes way more fun."

Bull smiles.

...

Alex has booked a beautiful motel in the Barossa Valley.

Initially he was going to book for one night but as Stevie is so upset he's booked for a second night.

" Stevie do you want to have a spa?" Alex asks.

She moves into the bathroom.

Grabbing his phone he dials home.

Bull answers the phone. " Kilarney, Bull Ryan speaking...Oh yeah Hi Dad how'd it go?...Oh ...Ok ...Two nights? ...Oh yeah ok ...Yes ...How's Mum? ...Oh that's not good...Yes I can... So you're in Adelaide. Oh the Barossa ...Fair enough ...Ok Bye.'

Hanging up Jake asks. " What did Dad want?"

Bull replies. " They're in the Barossa Valley and they're staying for two nights. Dad wants me to ring Uncle Nick and Uncle Marcus because he was supposed to meet up with them tomorrow night."

Jake nods.

...

Tess and Nick are discussing the plans to buy more properties when the phone rings .

" Drover's Run Nick Ryan speaking...Hi Bull what's up?... So they're taking two nights in the Barossa and I bet it's a spa suite. Yeah alright ok thanks Bye."Nick laughs and hangs up.

Grace picks the phone up. " Hello Grace Turner speaking Hi Bull yes he is hang on. Hey how did George go?... ...Oh ...and how's Mum?...Oh that's sad isn't it? ...Yes ok, Bye."

...

Bull Ryan hangs up the phone and looks puzzled .

Jake asks. " Are you alright?"

Bull laughs and offers. "Neither of them were surprised they're staying another night and they both guessed they were in a spa room."

Jake sips his beer and asks . " And?"

" I heard Mum say the spa was ready." Bull offers.

Jake laughs and says . " For someone who is so worldly you are such a dumb arse sometimes. Mum and Dad have to maintain a relationship with all of us coming and going day and night . Privacy Bull, they're taking time out for a little privacy that's all."

Bull grins and says. "I knew that, I was surprised Uncle Nick and Marcus did.'

" They're brothers they know lots of stuff about each other and Uncle Nick knows the most. Like I said listen to them and pay attention you'll learn a lot."Jake offers.

Bull laughs.

...

Matt walks outside and hands Jodie a glass of wine.

" Thanks ." She offers as he sits beside her.

" So have you thought about where you want to go for a holiday?" Matt asks.

" Yes I'd like to go and see Kate."Jodie answers.

Matt nods and smiling puts his arm around her shoulder.

She looks at him and smiles he kisses her and says . " Three weeks with Kate or just one and two somewhere else?"

" Just one and then the rest just the two of us."She replies.

"What about if we hire a sailboat and travel around the Whitsunday Islands?" Matt suggests .

"Oh Matt that sounds beautiful."Jodie offers.

" Will you ring Kate tomorrow Jodie and find out what the best time of year is up there."Matt asks.

" Yes first thing in the morning and then we'll book our flights and the boat." Jodie offers.

...

Nick and Tess are in their room as Clare, Beth, Belle, Adam ,Charlotte and Harrison have taken over the dining room to play cards.

" Are you coming over to Kilarney tomorrow Tess?"Nick asks.

" No I've got heaps to do here . I was only going over to see Stevie and as they've stayed down south there's no point."Tess replies.

" Jodie and Matt are going for holidays soon and then we'll have ours." Nick offers.

Tess inhales and says . " Oh holidays where do you want to go Nick?"

"Anywhere that doesn't have cows, sheep, goats or fences." He replies.

" Sun and sand?" Tess asks.

"Yes please sounds good Tess."He replies.

...

Alex has been reading the paper and walks back into their room.

Stevie is asleep.

He stands looking down at her and smiles.

She'd cried so much after they left the airport that she'd exhausted herself.

He feels a great sadness deep in himself not just his own but Stevie's too.

Sitting at the desk he opens the laptop and trawls for holidays.

Sunshine and a beach is what she needs.

...

After an hour he strips off and climbs into bed.

Lying on his back with his arms behind his head he thinks about Georgia and wonders how she is on the flight.

He won't see her for an entire year that's too long.

Stevie's right a school term is long enough to be parted from their children.

He wonders how they'll get through until they see their baby again.

...

Stevie has woken and is watching him.

He's sad she can see it and she can feel it.

She wriggles over to him and he looks down and smiles.

Rising up she kisses him softly and gently caresses his face.

Again she kisses him and he places his arm around her and pulls her in close.

Without words they both understand the sadness and lying together they sleep.

...


	126. Chapter 126

Early the following morning Bull and Jake are in the kitchen when Nick, Matt and Marcus arrive.

" Coffee's hot if you guys want one." Bull offers.

" No we're all good let's get started so we can finish early for a change." Nick offers.

" How much did the two of you get done yesterday?" Marcus asks.

Bull explains what they did and the older men are fairly impressed with their efforts.

...

" Is either Harrison or Adam coming over to help?" Bull asks.

" No it's just the five of us because everyone else is tied up over on Wilgul." Matt offers.

They work hard all morning and break for smoko.

" Right what have you got for us to eat?" Nick asks .

Jake says . " Come into the house Mum's sorted all of that. I just had to get it out of the fridge this morning."

Jake grabs cakes , slices and drinks from the pantry and Bull makes coffee.

...

Sitting at the table the men chatter about what work is left to be done.

" Did your old man say what time they'd be home ?"Marcus asks.

" No he didn't." Bull offers.

Nick grins and says "He's got her all to himself he'll drag that out as long as possible."

Marcus chuckles.

...

Bull and Jake exchange looks unseen by their uncles.

" So when's your next rodeo?" Marcus asks.

" This weekend." Bull replies.

"Smorgasbord." Nick says softly.

Matt says . " Smorgasbord?"

Nick laughs and says " Alex's description of a rodeo... smorgasboard. Lots of girls interested in Rodeo riders."

Bull grins.

" So is Harrison coming with us this time? " Jake asks trying to keep the conversation going without letting on what they're up too.

"Yes as far as I know because Adams going isn't he Matt?"Nick responds.

Matt nods and says. " Yes he's packed already."

...

Walking back out to the trucks Bull asks Nick. " Hey Uncle Nick did Dad have many girlfriends when he was younger?"

Marcus laughs loudly.

" Why don't you ask him yourself?" Nick inquires.

" Yeah ok I will, I just was wondering now that's all." Bull replies.

Nick laughs and says . " Maybe half a dozen longer term girlfriends but you can ask him about the others."

Marcus laughs again.

Bull and Jake look at each other.

...

Georgia is tired and anxious as she waits to clear customs.

Finally walking from the area.

She hears a voice calling " Georgia ! Georgia!"

Scanning the area she sees Rose and Jack and screams running towards them.

Rose cries , Georgia cries the two sisters hold each other tightly Jack wraps his arms around the both of them and the three stand together until Georgia's chaperone calls her.

Georgia introduces her sister and brother in law.

...

Alex wakes to his phone ringing Stevie stirs beside him.

" Hello Alex Ryan." He says sleepily.

He rolls over and gestures for Stevie to listen.

" Hey Rose how are you? Actually where are you? " He asks.

" Yeah Mum's here she's listening too. Hang on I'll put you on speaker phone." He adds.

...

Stevie and Alex are stunned when Georgia starts talking.

" Oh Bub you can go shopping together !" Stevie gushes tears streaming down her face.

" Oh Mum it was so good when I came off the plane to see Rose because when I left I saw you cry and Dad was upset too. I tried to be brave but I'm good now really good. Rose and Jack are here for a month so I'll be able to catch up with them." Georgia tells them.

" Bub I'm so glad you're ok I feel so much better." Stevie tells her.

"How are you feeling Dad?" Georgia asks.

Alex smiles and says . " Kitten, Mum looks happier so I'm happier, you know how it works ."

"Ok I have to go the chaperone has to take us to our Host families and she'll introduce Jack and Rose to them as well." Georgia tells them.

Rose says. " I love you guys and I'll make sure she's settled before we head off on our travels and Jack and I will ring you tomorrow ok?

Stevie and Alex hang up.

...

" Did you know Rose was going to be there Alex."

" No I had no idea Stevie,. I thought they were still in Scotland."Alex tells her.

" Time to celebrate Alex." Stevie says grinning.

" Mrs Ryan I love it when you're happy." He says as he leans to kiss her.

Raising himself up he looks at her and says. " I booked a holiday for us Stevie on Kangaroo Island."

" When ?"

" March I thought it would still be hot enough to swim but cooler at night for snuggling up. It's a new lodge down there five star, King size bed, spa , plunge pool , gourmet meals and secluded. We can either ride down on the bike or take the car."He offers.

She inhales and says " Sounds perfect plus it gives us something to look forward too."

He smiles and says. "Yeah that's what I thought too."

Kissing her he says . " I'll show you the webpage later."

She giggles and says . " Why later?"

" Well I had other plans for now? He quips.

...

Together they enjoy soft kisses that begin to build and then the phone rings .

" Bloody hell." Alex exclaims as he reaches over for his phone.

" Hello Alex Ryan speaking... Nick! What do you want? What ? You are joking aren't you? No we're still in bed. Well obviously... Yes ok we'll leave after lunch...Well I was sort of busy..Yes. right Bye."

Hanging up his phone he says. "Marcus has done his bloody knee again, so they need me on the farm."

" Well you can go now and I'll stay here." She teases.

"No I'm staying with you! Now where were we?" He says snuggling up.

...

Nick hangs up the phone laughing.

Marcus asks. " What?'

" They're still in bed." Nick states.

The five men are sitting in the kitchen of Kilarney.

Marcus chuckles and says . " Does he know we're all together?"

Nick laughs and says. " No he doesn't Matt ring him about anything.'

...

Alex's phone rings . " Yes Hello Alex Ryan speaking... Yeah G'day Matt what's up?...Um eleven am on Tuesday yes Bloody hell mate Nick should know that yes ok Bye."

Matt laughs and says . "He's not happy."

Marcus chuckles and says. "My turn we'll just give him a minute, and put him on speaker phone."

...

Again the phone rings. "Hello Stevie Ryan and this had better be important!"

Marcus's smile drops of his face . "Stevie!... Is Alex there?"

"You know damn well he is Marcus , now I'm just wondering if you're supposed to be helping our boys today and as we've already had a call from Matt and Nick if you aren't trying to interrupt us deliberately? You wouldn't do that now would you Marcus?" She offers.

Nick is trying so hard not to laugh.

" No Stevie I wouldn't do that. I'm in the office and I just wanted to ask Alex about some land that we've had our eye on I heard it should be on the market in the next few months." Marcus offers.

" Nice try Marcus you're clutching at straws. You're with Nick aren't you and you know we're in bed. So you are going to hang up and none of you are going to ring back for at least an hour or you will deal with me and you know I'm good at payback don't you Nick?" Stevie says and straight away Nick says. "Yes I do."

Alex laughs loudly and says " You bastards ."

They all laugh.

" Righto oh and by the way Stevie my knee is actually alright." Marcus tells them.

"Why am I not surprised Marcus? Oh and if our boys are there with you the three of you are in even bigger trouble." Stevie states.

" No there still out unloading the hay." Marcus answers.

...

Hanging up Marcus says. " Good on you Nick. She'll get back at us for sure."

Nick laughs and says . " Retribution is swift . I wonder what she'll do this time."

Bull asks " Why has she paid you back before?"

Marcus laughs and says " Yes always either payback or she rips into us and she's really good at it. "

Nick cracks up laughing and says " What about when Alex got chicken pox?"

Marcus and Nick crack up laughing and the other three laugh just watching Marcus trying to explain.

" Your Dad had chicken pox and he was really crook with it ." Marcus begins.

" I remember you took him to hospital ."Bull offers .

" Yeah anyway Grandad, Uncle Nick and myself had a meeting with your Dad when he was on the improve and he didn't tell your Mum we were coming over. She was working so hard and was getting up really early and working late so the farmhands didn't have to carry the load. Anyway she's come through the laundry and stripped down to her underwear not knowing we were here."Marcus says chuckling.

" Oh she would not have been happy." Jake offers.

" No she wasn't ,your Dad had gone to check on Georgia and your Mum came strutting through in black lace and Granddad said Hello Stephanie. She kept moving with her head held high and abused the hell out of us on the way up the stairs for not knocking." Marcus chuckles.

" Tess would have screamed and run the other way." Nick offers .

" Yeah Grace wouldn't have taken it so well." Marcus adds.

...

"Funniest pay back I've ever seen her do was when you were all in Scotland Marcus."Matt adds laughing.

Marcus is keen to hear Matt's story as Matt is already laughing about it.

Nick looks puzzled until Matt says . " The poker night !"

Looking at the boys and then back to Matt, Nick says . " That's probably not a good one to tell now."

Matt looks at the boys and says. "You're right."

...

Marcus pushes . " Come on you can't tell me that much and then nothing! They're grown men not little boys."

Bull says . " Who did she do payback on?"

Matt cracks up laughing and says . " Uncle Nick it was the funniest thing I'd ever seen or heard. Embarrassed him no end! I loved watching, it was funny stuff."

Nick chuckles too and offers. "I deserved it and it was funny because I wasn't expecting her to be so explicit."

Marcus says . " Come on tell me ."

Matt relents and explains. " Alex came downstairs and Nick asked where Stevie was and when Alex said she was still upstairs Nick assumed she was asleep. When she arrived down stairs later he commented about her being late."

Marcus nods knowingly.

Nick chuckles and says . " Foolishly I asked her if she'd been asleep."

Matt laughs and the others do too just watching him.

It's funny because he doesn't usually laugh like this so they know it has to be funny.

Bull and Jake have no idea what will come next.

...

Nick says . " I assumed she was asleep because he'd been upstairs too."

Marcus laughs and says . "As you would."

Matt cackles . " Yes but she let him have it with both barrel's wanted to know if Nick would like them to keep a chart as to when they had sex and if he wanted duration as well."

Marcus laughs and says . " God I wish I was there! What did Alex say?"

Matt replies. " He just leaned against the bench grinning. Nick didn't know where to look. Jodie , Tess and I were rolling around laughing."

Marcus laughs at Nick and says."You idiot."

Nick laughs and says . " It got worse."

Laughing Marcus asks ." How could it possibly get worse?"

Matt takes a minute to speak because of his laughter then offers. " She did a daily rundown for the week and then asked Alex if she got the amount right, he just grinned and nodded. Nick went twenty different shades of red."

Marcus laughs and laughs and laughs, even Bull and Jake laugh.

Nick says. "She apologized later for embarrassing me."

Marcus says. " She apologized to you?"

" Yeah and Tess asked me if I'd learnt anything and I said yeah he gets more than I do." Nick states.

...

After the Uncles leave Jake and Bull get their dinner organized and sit down for a beer.

Bull states . " I learned a lot in the last couple of days."

Taking his beer from his lips Jake asks . " Yeah so what did you learn?"

Bull look seriously at his brother and replies. " I'm tired of chasing women and I want something more."

Jake smiles and states. "The way I see it you don't chase, they throw themselves at you? But I was wondering how long it would take you."

"Well I'm tired of catching them. I'm not looking for marriage and children yet but I like the idea of getting to know someone really well." Bull muses.

Jake laughs and says . " Mate I'm not ready for marriage yet either, damn I'm not even twenty one but one day I want it. I look at Mum and Dad and the way they are together and I want that I really do."

Bull states. " Charlotte told me I'm like a kid with a new toy."

Jake just about falls off the chair laughing.

Bull laughs too and says. " I guess I am."

" No guessing mate that describes you perfectly." Jake chuckles.

" Dad and the uncles aren't like that so why are you and I? " Bull offers.

Jake laughs and says " Ease up mate you're on a different level to me."

Bull chuckles and says . "You've just been out of circulation for a year that's all."

Jake looks at his brother thoughtfully and offers."Maybe they were Bull until they found the one."

" The one?" Bull asks.

"Yeah you know that one person that you click with on all levels, and you couldn't imagine not having them in your life." Jake offers.

Bull nods and says. " I guess she's out there somewhere."

Jake nods and says . "We just have to hope we find her.'

...


	127. Chapter 127

Charlotte is reading in her room when there's a knock.

"Yes come in!" She calls.

Clare opens the door and says. "Hi Charlotte can I speak to you for a minute or two."

Charlotte smiles and says. "Yeah of course you can."

Clare walks in and sits on the chair at the desk.

Charlotte remains on the bed.

...

"Charlotte I owe you an apology." Clare begins.

Charlotte asks. "For what?"

Clare looks uncomfortable and offers. "For all the mean things I said to you the night of the party."

Charlotte looks down and her hands in her lap and then looking at Clare says. "You don't have to apologize Clare most of what you said was true."

"Well maybe but it was, but it was none of my business and you really didn't need to hear that on top of what you were dealing with." Clare says softly.

"I hurt him. I really hurt him and that was not what I intended." Charlotte states.

"Yes but he wasn't the only one that was hurt was he?" Clare responds.

Charlotte cries unable to say anymore.

Clare rushes to sit beside her and holds her.

"Oh Charlotte I'm so sorry, I really am." Clare whispers.

...

Charlotte cries for quite some time and Clare holds her and then they talk.

She cries for the pain she caused and the pain she felt and she cries with relief at having Clare back as her confidant.

For Charlotte it is such a relief to have someone to confide in again.

Clare and Charlotte had always been close but since they're falling out Charlotte had no one to talk too.

"Let's go for a ride Charlotte.' Clare offers.

"That would be great Clare. What about a swim too?" Charlotte replies.

Clare laughs and says. "We'll grab Beth and Belle too."

...

Thundering hoof beats herald their progress up and over the hill.

Bareback riders move swiftly across Drover's Run.

Four beautiful girls with the wind in their hair and McLeod blood in their veins.

Laughing they bring the horses to a halt.

...

Stripping off they enter the cool inviting water.

"You know I can't think of a better way to spend your summer holidays." Belle offers.

"I love the city but coming home just makes you feel re energized doesn't it." Beth adds.

"We are so lucky to have somewhere like this." Clare says.

"Yes not everyone has somewhere to swim nude." Charlotte states.

They all laugh.

...

Clare quips. "I didn't mean the nude thing I just meant the beauty of the place."

"Yeah, yeah sure. You're just like your Mother Clare any excuse to get your gear off."Charlotte teases.

Clare laughs.

"I'm so glad Mum and Auntie Stevie started the whole all girls nude swimming tradition." Belle states.

"Yeah it's liberating isn't it. I don't know about all of you but when I started high school I was amazed how many beautiful girls were hung up about their bodies and when we'd have to get changed for physical education classes they'd hide themselves away like they were hideous." Charlotte states.

Beth offers. "Yes they're the same in my year level."

"You have to remember though we've been out here swimming nude since we were little girls and it's not unusual to us. Not everyone is like that so I think you'll find we're the odd ones out." Clare offers.

"I don't know about all of you but there is something about being nude in front of your peers and not feeling self conscious that gives you an edge over them too." Belle states.

Charlotte laughs and says. "Well we come from a long line of good genes don't we."

Beth laughs and says. "Yes we do."

...

The girls enjoy the rest of their swim but by lunchtime Charlotte has started to feel unwell so they head back to the house.

Clare offers to put Charlotte's horse away for her and Charlotte moves inside showers and takes herself off to bed.

Throughout the afternoon and evening Tess and the girls check on her.

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" Tess calls softly.

Opening her eyes Charlotte focuses and smiling says. "Aunty Tess what are you doing here?"

Tess smiles and runs her hand across Charlotte's forehead and onto her cheek and replies softly. "You've been asleep all afternoon Bom. We're all worried how are you feeling now? I've brought some soup for you. Do you think you could eat something for me?"

Charlotte sits up and places her hand on her head grimacing.

"My head hurts." She states.

Tess offers. "Aspirin on the tray too Bom just in case you needed it."

Charlotte smiles and says. "You take such good care of me."

Tess hugs her niece tightly and without words Charlotte knows what Tess feels.

...

Charlotte is all that Tess has left of her sister.

Charlotte is as important to Tess as Nick and their girls are to her.

For Charlotte it's the same.

Tess and Jodie are her link to her Mother.

Together with Nick, Alex and Stevie they have all offered up insights into who her Mother was and although at times it saddens her they also fill her heart and her life with their love and respect of her Mum.

...

"I'll be fine Aunty Tess I feel better than I did before." Charlotte offers.

"Well just in case, we've taken you off the roster for tomorrow. We'll all be over at Wilgul early but if you're not feeling well when you wake up just ring and one of us will come back alright?' Tess states.

Charlotte nods and says. "What sort of soup did you bring me?"

"Chicken noodle." Tess replies then adds. "I'll come back and grab the tray later."

Charlotte nods and thanks her.

...

Early the following morning there's lots of activity on Kilarney.

"Jake come on hurry up!" Bull calls up the stairs.

"Yeah hold ya horses I'm coming!" Jake says as he runs down the stairs.

Then asks. "What's the rush anyway? I thought we weren't going until tomorrow?"

Bull smiles and says. "I'm meeting someone there."

Jake asks. "Who?'

Shaking his head bull quips. "Just an old school friend."

...

Jake stands looking at his older brother for a moment and then quips. "It's a girl isn't it?

"Why would you think that?"Bull quizzes.

"Since when do you take dress pants to a rodeo?"Jake states.

Bull laughs and says "You're worse than Mum!"

"Now what have I done?" Stevie asks walking into the room.

"Bull's got a date Mum and he's taking his dress pants." Jake explains.

Stevie smiles and quips." Dress pants Xander! I'm impressed."

"Hopefully she will be too!" He says grinning at his Mother.

...

Alex joins them and says. "I thought you weren't going until tomorrow?"

Bull looks at his father and replies. "I'm meeting someone there tonight and that's why we're leaving earlier."

"Who is it?" Jake pushes.

Bull grins and replies. "Just a friend."

Stevie grins and says. "Anyone we know?'

"Fish all you like I'm not saying anything." Bull replies as he walks towards the door.

Jake hugs his mother and says "See you in a few days Mum."

Bull turns back and says. "Dad have you got a minute I wanted to ask you about something?"

"Yeah sure what's up?' Alex asks.

"Privately." Bull states.

Stevie smiles looks at Alex and raises an eyebrow and looking at Jake says. "Jakey can you give me a hand to shift Butterball and her foal."

Jake nods and follows Stevie outside.

...

"Adam hurry up." Harrison calls up the stairs.

As Adam runs down with his bag slung over his shoulder he asks. "Tell me again why we're going a day early?'

Harrison replies. "Bull's got an appointment or something so we're just going as well so we get a good spot at the camp ground.'

Adam nods and runs into the kitchen and grabs the esky from the pantry.

"Harry did you already pack the camping box?" Adam yells.

'" Yes I did and I grabbed the cold stuff too it's already in the esky." Harry responds.

"I'll just go and grab my swag out of the shed." Adam tells him.

...

Adam moves through the house and Harrison watches him go and then quickly moves back up the stairs.

Charlotte is lying on her bed as she's still feeling unwell when there is a knock.

"Yes come in." She calls.

Slowly the door opens and Harrison pops his head in and smiling offers. "Adam and I are about to head off and I thought I'd come and see if you need anything before I go?"

She smiles and sits up, replying. "Harry you are just too good to me."

"I just hate the thought of you being sick and no one here to look after you Lottie." He says softly still standing at the door.

"You can come in Harry I won't bite and I'm not contagious."Charlotte says.

He moves a short distance inside the door and closes it but doesn't move any closer.

She grins and pats the bed and says. "Come and talk to me for a minute."

He does as he's told and sits at the foot of the bed.

...

She asks him about the events he's in and she watches as his face lights up as he explains how the four Ryan and McLeod boys are going to scoop the pool of ribbons and trophy's.

As she listens and watches she sees something in him she's never noticed before.

She zones out to what he is saying and takes in his eyes and his mouth and his strong slender hands as he waves them about animatedly telling her about the rodeo.

...

Adam calls from downstairs and Harrison walks quickly to the door and yells down that he'll be there in a minute.

Standing at the door he smiles back at Charlotte and says "Well if you don't need anything I'll get going Lottie."

She smiles and says. "I could really do with a nice hug."

She's shocked when he instantly looks nervous and uncomfortable.

...

"Are you alright Harry?"She asks.

"I can't hug you Charlotte I'm sorry, I meant if you needed something to eat or a glass of water or something."He replies.

"Why can't you hug me? I thought we were friends Harry?" She exclaims.

"Charlotte I really like you, more than you like me and I think it's best if I don't hug you." He says looking straight at her.

She smiles and says. "What do you think might happen if you hugged me?"

He looks at the ground and says. "I think I'd probably kiss you."

"I think I'd probably like that." She responds watching as his face lifts quickly to look at her.

She can see him scanning her face to see if she's joking.

She smiles and holds her arms up and he moves forward.

...

He gently sits beside her on the bed and wraps his arms around her.

She lets herself mould into him and she feels herself relax and inhales and exhales deeply.

Harrison closes his eyes and enjoys the embrace still half waiting for her to say... I'm kidding Harry I don't really want you to kiss me...But she doesn't instead she moves her head back and looks at him expectantly.

He gives her the tiniest of smiles and pulls her in to kiss her.

Charlotte feels the softness of his lips and the gentle, sweetness of his arms.

Such a contradiction for the size and strength of him.

He has huge hands and yet as they hold her she feels calmness and a soothing solace in his arms.

...

Moving back he gives her a small, cloud soft kiss as he releases her lips.

She looks at him shocked by the kiss.

He searches her face for something, anything.

"Well?" He finally says.

Charlotte inhales as a tear falls down her cheek.

Harrison panics and moves to stand and she grabs his arm and whispers. "No Harry it was heavenly, I feel like I've been kissed by an angel."

Embracing her he whispers. "I wish I didn't have to go Lottie. I'll be gone for a few days I think you should seriously consider not getting tangled up with another Ryan though. We'll discuss this when I get back ok?"

She looks at him and nods.

He kisses her with such honesty and understanding she's certain he knows her heart is fluttering.

...

After he leaves Charlotte lies back down on the bed, her head aching and her brow feverish.

As she dozes off to sleep Harrison's words echo around her head...think seriously about getting tangled up with another Ryan...

Charlotte is dumfounded by the fact that two cousins can be so completely the opposite of one another.

Bull Ryan was like the devil himself in how he made her feel with what he said and did and the emotions he brought out in her.

He pushed her to cast caution aside.

Then there was Harry so calming and cautious telling her to think carefully, acting like a sentinel to her emotions not wanting to hurt her and making her aware that he knew what she'd already been through and not being willing to see her hurt again even by himself.

...

Even their kisses were so different both beautiful and both drawing from her emotions that had both terrified and thrilled her.

Bull's full of intensity and want and need, drawing from her a depth of passion that had surprised her.

Making her unsure of herself and her reasoning.

Harrison's so delicious, serene and indulgent making her feel secure without ordering her to feel anything but desired, giddy and valued.

Without shame she remembers the day at the river with Bull warmth flows through her and wonders if she'll ever feel so much ever again.

...

Closing her eyes she drifts off to sleep.

She thinks about her Mother.

A Mother she never knew but of whom she has heard about her entire life and the photos that adorn their home.

Charlotte wonders what her Mother would say about the Ryan men.

Which one would her Mother have chosen for her or would she tell her to run the other way.

...


	128. Chapter 128

Alex Ryan sits down on the leather couch and rests his arm across the back of the seat.

He watches as his eldest son sits down opposite him and waits for him to speak.

"Dad you rode the circuit for years didn't you?" Xander begins,

Alex nods.

Bull looks directly at his Father and then down at his hands that are clasped in front of him.

While Xander is looking at his hands Alex smiles knowing what ever Xander wants to talk about is difficult for him.

"Come on mate spit it out .It can't be that bad." Alex offers.

...

"How many girls have you slept with?' Xander asks.

Alex sits upright and Xander can see he's not happy as the smile slides off his face and his body language becomes defensive.

"I don't think that's any of your business actually." Alex says with a warning tone in his voice.

Bull looks at his Father and tries to think quickly.

"I mean...I'm having trouble...I just wanted to know...It doesn't matter." Xander says stumbling over his words.

...

Alex feels guilty and sorry for his son and says. "No wait a minute mate. If you really need to know I'll tell you but I'd rather leave my past in the past. What do you really want to know Xander?"

Xander looks at his Father and says. "I don't have trouble finding girls Dad but I want to know how do I find the right one and when I do how do I hang onto her."

Alex smiles and Xander feels relief that the anger appears to have left his Father.

"Mate I'm probably not the best person to ask about this sort of stuff honestly."Alex offers.

"Jake said I should ask you about Mum."Xander states.

...

Alex shakes his head and says. "Xander I even buggered that up. If your Mother hadn't loved me like she did I would have missed that opportunity completely? All I can say is she knew pretty much everything there was to know about me and she never threw herself at me."

Xander asks. "What do you mean threw herself at you?"

Alex's face reddens.

Xander smiles and says. "You just blushed."

Alex looks at his son and smiling says. "Let's just say there were things I loved about your Mother before anything physical kicked into play."

"So you mean before sex there was other stuff?' Xander asks.

"I'm not discussing this with you." Alex replies gruffly.

Xander laughs and says. "Your face is redder than before Old Man."

"Isn't it time you left." Alex quips grinning at his son.

"Yeah I guess so but I'm not sure if you've actually helped me Dad." Xander offers.

"Xander when the right girl comes along you'll know because she'll be all you can think about." Alex offers.

Xander laughs and says. "So Mum is all you think about?"

As Alex's face reddens again.

Xander laughs and Alex grabs him in a head lock and says. "I would never have asked my old man the questions you do?"

Xander quips. "Yeah but I've got an awesome Father you didn't."

Xander feels Alex's grip loosen and he quickly manoeuvres around and grabs Alex in a headlock.

Alex laughs and says. "You sneaky little bastard. Buttering me up so I'd let go."

Xander laughs and says. "I still think you're awesome but I'm not telling anyone else or you'll get a big head and I wont be able to put my arms around it."

Alex laughs and pushes Xander onto the couch and is about to pin him when Jake lands on his back.

Alex laughs and says. "Two onto one that's not fair."

For the next few minutes the three wrestle around onto the furniture and floor.

"Alex that's enough they're too big to wrestle inside now, you'll break something."Stevie growls.

Alex yells and grabs his chest

Stevie jumps.

Jumping up Xander and Jake run and stand behind their Mother.

Stevie laughs and asks "What did they do?"

"Nipple cripples." Alex states.

Stevie laughs and asks "I beg your pardon?"

"They twisted my nipples Stevie one either side." Alex states showing her the red marks where his sons had twisted the skin.

Stevie tries not to smile and quips. "Well that doesn't sound like fun Alex."

He walks towards her about to retaliate on the boys that are still hiding behind her but they drag her backwards towards the door so they can escape.

She giggles and says. "You're not both scared of him are you I thought I'd raised tougher sons than that."

"Yeah hiding behind Mummy are we boys."Alex says grinning at them.

"Nah it's just a tactical response.' Jake advises.

"Hit em' hard, retreat and wait for the next opportunity." Xander adds.

When they reach the door both boys kiss their mother and run out to the car.

Laughing they jump in and toot the car horn loudly as they drive away.

...

Alex wraps his arms around Stevie still breathing heavily after wrestling with the boys and says. "My nipples are sore Cowgirl."

"Want me to kiss them better for you Alex?' She asks chuckling.

Smiling he replies. "Well I wouldn't say no."

...

On Wilgul the house yard fence has been pulled down and removed and they've stopped for morning smoko when Stevie and Alex pull in.

" Afternoon." Marcus quips.

Alex replies. "Yeah sorry we had a few things that needed seeing to at home.'

" Like what?" Nick asks.

"Nipples actually." Stevie offers.

Nick blushes.

She tries hard not to laugh at him and offers. " Not mine Nick."

His face turns scarlet.

Matt laughs loudly watching Nick's reaction.

Everyone laughs with Matt.

...

Alex lifts his shirt says. " Mine mate."

" Oh my god what happened?" Jodie asks.

" Alex was wrestling with the boys." Stevie offers.

"Oh nipple cripples they bloody hurt." Marcus says.

" You're not wrong ." Alex offers.

...

Tess stands up and moving closer says " Alex they're all bruised."

" Stevie iced them." Alex tells her.

Nick laughs and says . "I bet that was fun."

" Fun is not a word I'd use mate ." Alex says chuckling.

...

"So they got away alright." Tess asks.

" Yes hid behind their Mother and escaped. But I'll get em' next time they won't be expecting it."Alex states.

Tess laughs and says . " Alex I meant to the rodeo."

He laughs and says. " Yes they did. Righto what do you want Stevie and I to do we'll get started while you finish your smoko."

...

Charlotte wakes and feels slightly better and decides she'll get up and have a shower and head downstairs for a while.

Reaching the kitchen she notices a note on the bench with a single white rose in a small vase beside it.

_**Charlotte**_

_**If you've made it this far you must be feeling better. I'm glad.**_

_**I prepared a meal for your lunch, it's in the fridge you'll just need to heat it up.**_

_**Thank you for the chat earlier it made my day, week, year **_

_**Rest up and I'll see you Sunday night.**_

_**Harrison.**_

_**Ps Hope you liked the flower.**_

She smiles as she smells the rose it has the most beautiful fragrance.

Walking to the refrigerator she takes the meal out and grins.

All of her favourites...How did he know that?

After heating her meal she walks into the living room and finds another note on the coffee table.

**Charlotte**

**I hope the meal was ok and you enjoyed it.**

**I dragged out some old movies that I thought you might like to watch.**

**Harrison.**

Picking up the movies from the table she smiles and feels her heart warm.

He's picked out three movies one is her favourite from childhood, one her favourite from her early teens and the last is her current favourite movie.

He knows he favourite movies and she's astonished.

"Harry you're a sweet heart." She says to herself and settles down to watch the movie from her childhood.

...

Bull Ryan climbs from his car and straightens his clothing.

Checks himself in the car mirror and sends up a silent prayer that he looks ok.

He wonders if she's changed much and if she is still as pretty as he remembers.

Hopefully she's still the same person.

On the phone she sounds the same.

His hands are sweaty and he has butterflies in his stomach which both amuse and terrify him.

He's not normally nervous around women but he's definitely unnerved at meeting her again.

He wonders why.

...

Inside Jo is equally as nervous.

She wants to look just right for when she sees him again.

It's been a year and a half.

He sounded the same on the phone his voice slightly deeper but just as smooth and sexy as she remembers.

His laugh rolled down the phone line and dragged her back to their school days when she'd listened to his stories and they'd laughed together.

Glancing into the hotel mirror she's pleased with how she looks.

Minimal make up.

A very natural look, highlighting her blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

...

She sees him in the mirror and she watches as he looks around for her.

Her brain registers that her heart has decided to race.

Bull Ryan is more handsome than she remembers.

He looks taller if that's possible and his shoulders broader.

His shirt tightly wrapped around his body tells her he's filled out a lot.

She wonders what his arms would feel like now.

She inhales deeply trying to get her thoughts and feelings under control before he reaches her.

...

Walking into the foyer Bull follows the signs to the bar on the first floor where he'd agreed to meet Jo.

As he enters he searches for her and wonders if she's changed much since high school.

He walks confidently towards the bar and surveys the area and decides she isn't here yet.

Sitting on the stool the barman approaches and Bull orders a beer.

...

Jo watches as he walks up and sits beside her.

She smiles and swivels to face him.

" Hello." She says softly.

With his beer half way to his mouth he pauses and glances sideways.

Placing it on the bar he stands and says . " Oh my god Jo you're stunning."

She smiles and says." Aren't you supposed to say hello."

" Oh hello." He says and she can hear a nervousness in him.

" Why are you nervous Bull? It's just me."She tells him.

...

He inhales.

Drinking her in.

The dress she is wearing is tightly fitted and hugs every curve.

In an instant his eyes roll over the valleys and peaks of her ample bust and follow the curves of her hips.

He looks into her eyes and remembers swimming in them years before.

Her lips so full and inviting he holds himself back wanting to taste them again but restrains himself.

...

He stands looking at her and can't find any words.

"Bull are you alright?" Jo asks.

He nods.

She smiles.

His heart doesn't know what to do and his brain isn't working either.

She steps forward and hugs him.

" It's so good to see you again." She says softly.

...

Wrapping his arms around her his heart gallops.

She feels so soft in his arms.

Inhaling he remembers everything about her.

" You're still wearing the same perfume." He offers.

Smiling she replies. " You remember."

" How could I forget?" He offers.

Stepping back she says . " You're sweet."

He grins and asks . " Can I buy you a drink?"

" Yes that would be nice thank you." She replies.

...

Back at the camp ground Jake and Adam are off checking out whose around and Harrison is sitting on his swag when his phone registers a message.

Opening it he smiles.

_**Harry,**_

_**I've just had my yummy dinner , and watched my first favourite movie. I wish you were here to watch it with me .**_

_**Thank you for everything.**_

_**I wish it was Sunday already **_

_**Lottie xxx**_

He reads the message over and over and ponders over the kisses at the end.

Are they friendly girl kisses or real ones.

Finally he decides they're real ones as she has never sent a message like this one before.

Emboldened by her message her replies.

_**Lottie, When I saw the message was from you my heart responded. Can't wait for Sunday either Harry xxx.**_

His heart pounds when he waits to see if she'll reply.

He jumps when the phone rings . " Hello Harry Ryan speaking. ...Oh Hello you sound better."

Smiling he chats away and feels a contentment ripple into his soul.

...

In the restaurant Bull and Jo chatter away and the time disappears.

As they finish their meal Bull asks. " Would you like to go dancing Jo?"

Grinning she asks. " Is that so you can hold me?"

He laughs and says . " You're a lot more forward than I remember Jo."

She smiles and he watches as it reaches her eyes and she says . " I'm older , wiser and I know what I want."

He nods and inhaling says. " So is that a yes or a no?"

She leans in closer and gestures for him to do the same. " Thank you for dinner and the offer of dancing but what I really want is for you to come upstairs with me."

He inhales and sits back stunned.

She folds her arms on the table and watches him.

His Fathers words ring in his head " She never threw herself at me!"

He asks. " Are you throwing yourself at me Jo?'

She laughs and says . "I don't know if I'd class it as throwing. "

He studies her.

She says softly. "I'd planned on you being my first Bull and then I got sick and it never happened. I've had a year and a half to wonder what it would have been like and I'd just like the opportunity to find out that's all."

He smiles and says . " Bad timing really Jo because I've just decided I wasn't going to do one night stands anymore."

Looking at him she replies seriously. " No it won't be a one night stand Bull we're going to pick up where we left off."

" What if I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore?' He asks.

Shaking her head she chuckles and replies."You had undressed me with your eyes before I finished standing up. I'd say you're heart is doing double time."

She reaches over and takes his hand and laughing says "Your hands are sweaty and you're as nervous as all hell. I'd bet that is not how you normally react."

He looks at her and licking his lip replies. " I don't understand how you can read me like you do. You haven't seen me for a year and a half, what else do you think you know?"

"Well you just said you were over one night stands and if that's true you're ready for something more and that more is me."She states.

He grins and offers. " You think you've got it all figured out don't you?"

She nods and adds. " Yes we'll date for a couple of years get married have a few children and live happily ever after, so long as you don't stray."

The colour drains from his face and she laughs and says " Scares the hell out of you doesn't it having only one girl in your life."

" No." He states.

She raises an eyebrow.

He grins and says . " A little."

"Good now we're getting somewhere you're being honest with me."Jo states.

He looks stunned and she offers. " That scares the hell out of you too doesn't it?"

" What ?' He asks.

" Being honest with me?' She states.

" No honesty is good I'm just unnerved by how well you know me and that's scary."He states.

" What you don't like that?" She asks.

" No I love it." He replies.

" So are we going upstairs?' She asks then adds. " Or do you want to keep playing hard to get?"

He grins and stands and helps her to her feet and says. " Well I'll come upstairs but let's just wait and see shall we."

She sounds annoyed and says. " It doesn't matter Bull stay here. I thought I meant more to you than that I'm not going to beg no other girl ever had to so why should I . Goodnight."

She storms off.

Shocked he moves to follow her but loses her.

He moves over to the front desk and asks for her room number.

No one is registered under her name.

His gut churns.

He dials her mobile over and over and it goes to message bank.

Finally in desperation he sends a message .

_**Jo,**_

_**I can't find you please come and get me. **_

_**Alexander X**_

...


	129. Chapter 129

Harrison yawns and covers himself in his swag.

Neither Jake, Adam nor Bull are back yet and it's after midnight.

Harry smiles to himself.

It worked out well really, he'd spoken to Charlotte on the phone for almost an hour and a half and when they'd finally hung up his heart felt light.

...

Charlotte was cold and put an extra blanket on the bed before she climbed back in.

Smiling she wonders what Harry is up to?

She wouldn't be cold if he was here beside her.

If she didn't feel so unwell she would have driven to see him.

Not wanting to wait until Sunday.

Closing her eyes she thinks about his arms and his kiss.

...

Bull waits in the foyer hoping Jo will text or ring or come and get him.

After an hour his phone registers a message.

Walking swiftly to the elevator he waits for the door to open.

On the top floor he looks for the number and knocks.

...

Opening the door he feels dreadful as he sees Jo's tears.

Entering the room he closes the door.

She accepts his arms and cries.

"Oh please don't cry I'm so sorry." He whispers.

...

For the first time in his adult life Bull Ryan is unsure of what to do next.

He decides on honesty. "Jo when you left school I was heartbroken and I didn't know what to do. Rightly or wrongly I slept with as many women as I could find. Recently I've tried to work out why I did that and now I think I know why?"

She looks up at him but doesn't say anything.

He smiles at her as he wipes her tears and offers. "I was looking for you, but none of them came close to you or what I feel about you."

"Bull..." She begins but he doesn't let her finish.

Slowly and softly he kisses her.

She runs her hands onto his muscled back and she feels her heart stop as his tongue frolics with her own.

She wants to moan or sigh or something but his hands run down her sides distracting her.

A loud percussion alerts her that her heart is beating again.

Her skin prickles when she realizes he's unzipped her dress without her knowledge.

He lets her go and drags his shirt over his head.

She reaches back and unhooks her bra.

He sighs at the sight and draws her close.

As she squashes herself up against his chest she whispers. "Bull I don't have protection do you?"

He kisses her neck and whispers. "I'll protect you Jo it's alright."

...

His kisses follow her neck and lead down her chest as she feels the warmth of his breath and his lips and tongue she inhales sharply and leans back as a euphoric jolt drives itself into her very core.

As she moans his excitement builds and he lifts her and carries her to the lounge.

He kisses and caresses and she tries to join in but as she's feeling things she's never felt before and her mind wanders, so she decides to just enjoy each new pleasure.

With her enjoyment heightened to a level that she can't concentrate on anything other than what her body is doing and feeling.

When she thinks she can't take any more pleasure, he lifts her up again and carries her into the bedroom and gently lays her on the bed before lowering himself over her.

...

She opens her eyes and looks at him.

He kisses her deeply and moves slowly and rhythmically.

She stops him and gestures for him to roll over.

She straddles him.

He holds her as she moves and she listens as his breathing changes.

Leaning forward she rocks gently.

His hands slide to her hips and he pushes her down at each rise.

He smiles at her and she kisses him as she moves faster ever faster.

...

She feels a smooth, blissful, buzz that takes her breath and sends her heart into a rhythm she's never felt before.

He whispers. "Jo wait."

As a joyful moan escapes from her.

He knows it's too late.

Moving swiftly he rolls her onto her side.

" Bull please don't stop."She sighs.

He grins as he has no intention of stopping.

With precision and experience he moves until both are satisfied and exhausted.

...

Inhaling deeply, waiting for his heart to slow he smiles.

Her breathing fast and ragged beside him.

She rolls onto her back.

He kisses her.

Positioning himself beside her, he slides his arm under her neck pulling her in close.

Kissing the side of her head softly.

They lie together for a few minutes and she asks. " Will you shower with me?"

He smiles and says " Yeah that would be nice."

...

After showering, they dry themselves and she says. " So what happens now?'

He kisses her, sliding his hands across her body she feels an intense surge of excitement.

Lowering his hand down her thigh she inhales.

His kiss deepens as his hand lingers she feels a warmth converge.

Her legs weaken, she's frightened she'll fall away from his touch.

His other arm wrapped around her holds her as if he senses her concern.

Her breathing guttural.

Pushing his lips harder on to hers his tongue sweeps.

As bliss floods in, she releases the kiss and holds onto him as he continues playing.

...

Leaning back against the vanity he lifts her up.

She wraps her arms around his neck, he pulls her legs to wrap around him.

Moving slowly he enjoys every movement.

Feeling his muscles under her hands and pressed up against her, she feels a wildness pulling at her soul.

Jo pushes herself against his chest so she can feel his skin on hers , he moans as she does and she feels excited by her affect on him.

...

Slowly he walks into the bedroom and lies her down.

Gently he rolls her onto her stomach.

She waits as she feels him move behind her.

Running his hand under her stomach he whispers. " Lift up."

She moves to her knees.

Sliding his hands up her back he holds her shoulders pulling her back.

She closes her eyes feeling every movement , hearing every breath that escapes from him and finally she feels everything about him change.

His hands release her shoulders and playfully caress her body before they leave her.

...

Dropping onto her stomach exhausted she drags air into her lungs as beside her he does the same.

"Jo." He says softly.

She turns to look at him and smiles.

"Well that was fun." She quips.

" Fun I thought I was going to die." He gushes.

She laughs and says " I think if anyone was going to die it was me you're used to this I'm not."

He laughs as he pulls her in to his embrace and says. " What about Robbie? "

She shakes her head and says . " I made Robbie up when you rang because I thought you'd think it was dumb that I haven't had a boyfriend since high school."

He searches her face and sits up . " What do you mean since high school? You've done this before haven't you?"

She looks shocked and says . " Does that matter now?"

" Oh God Jo tell me you've done this before?" He questions.

She shakes her head and says. "I told you that you were going to be my first."

"I'm sorry." He says.

" Why are you sorry?" She asks .

" I didn't know. I thought you'd ...I didn't know you were a.." He stops.

She grins and says ." What can't you even say it Bull? Yes I was a virgin."

He puts his head in his hands and then runs his hands through his hair and says. " Jo I'm so sorry I wouldn't have done it that way if I'd known."

" What would you have done Bull?" She asks.

" Well you're first time is supposed to be special. You know something memorable."He offers.

She laughs and says . " Believe me it was memorable."

He smiles and leans over and kisses her and says " Come on lets go and have a shower."

"Isn't a shower pointless that's where we just were?"She states.

" No we'll have a shower and just sleep I promise." He says smiling at her.

" Fine but I'm not promising anything." She says as she walks towards the bathroom.

He sits for a second or two watching her, smiling he follows.

...

Bull wakes in darkness.

Inhaling deeply, enjoying the sensation of having Jo in bed with him.

She rises up over him, deliberately brushing her breasts across his chest.

She whispers. " My turn."

Sometime later she drops breathlessly beside him and as he draws air in rapidly, he questions. " Are you sure you've never done this before."

She laughs and disappears into the bathroom returning with a flannel for him.

As she entwines herself around him she deliberately pushes her breasts against the side of his chest.

He pulls her in closely enjoy the feeling of having her cuddled into him.

As they drift off back to sleep he thinks I could get used to this.

...

Throughout the night they make love one more time.

He makes her feel things she's never felt before.

In detail he whispers to her what he's doing and how it makes him feel and she's aroused by his words and his touch.

As he explores her body, she's surprised by her own reactions.

Finally at day break they lie in a crumpled , exhausted bundle.

...

" Oh my god that is the best feeling in the world any wonder you've been slutting yourself around." Jo tells him as she tries to drag air into her lungs.

He laughs and says " Well I've never thought of myself as a slut before but thanks for that."

She smiles at him.

He leans over and gives her a short kiss.

" How am I going to survive not seeing you for three months Bull?' She asks breathlessly.

" I think I'll have to fly to Melbourne while you're gone." He offers.

She cuddles in to him.

Feeling her beside him he wonders how he'll get through the next day without her, let alone the next three months.

...


	130. Chapter 130

Sunday night and the boys pull into Gungellan, refuel and grab a hamburger at the truck stop and head for home.

Harrison drives as Adam is still hung over after a big night celebrating all of their wins.

Harrison looks over at Adam and smiles.

His young cousin has had a big weekend, found himself a girl on their first night there and then won several ribbons and trophies for his efforts at Rope and Tie and Steer Wrestling.

Harrison moves in his seat, aware of the soreness of his muscles although bull riding is fun it's hard on your body even if you don't get thrown off.

Harrison is glad Adam has slept most of the way home it's given him time to think about Charlotte.

As he listens to the radio he's uncertain why he's never noticed the depth of feeling in the lyrics.

She'd been messaging him all weekend and he can't wait to see her.

...

Jake Ryan pulls the Ute to a halt as his older brother stretches and yawns.

Jake glances over at him and asks. "How's the shoulder?'

Bull grimaces as he sits up and replies. "Yeah it's not too good the Old Man won't be happy, I'm supposed to help with the muster tomorrow."

Jake answers. "He won't be angry Xander he'll just be glad it wasn't worse."

"Well let's go and find out." Bull states as he opens the car door.

...

Jo throws her bag into her dorm room and says hello to her roommate.

The two girls catch up on how their holidays went and Christmas and then Sandy says. "Well I'm off to the pub are you coming down?"

"No I'm tired I think I'll have an early night." Jo says smiling at her friend.

Sandy closes the door as she leaves and says. "If you change your mind you know where we'll be."

...

Jo makes her bed and unpacks her bag.

Grabbing the latest outback magazine she lays back on her bed and begins to read.

As she relaxes her eyes become heavy and she drifts off to sleep.

Her dreams are of Bull and all they'd shared.

She wakes her heart pounding and a warm arousal pulsates through her body.

She smiles and picking up her phone dials his number.

...

"Geez mate its bad timing that for sure but it could have been worse." Alex says to his son.

Stevie agrees and is grateful that Xander won't have a permanent injury.

Bull says. "Well I thought as I'm no use here I might fly over to Melbourne and check out the next horse sales."

"Why Melbourne?" Alex asks.

Bull tells him about wanting to head back to Marcus Newman College and sign up for the short course that's attached to the course he'd already completed.

"Won't you be uncomfortable with your shoulder?" Stevie asks.

"No I'll be fine Mum the doctor gave me pain killers." Bull offers.

His phone begins to ring and he answers it without looking at the screen.

Holding it up to his ear he offers. "Xander Ryan speaking."

He stands swiftly and moves from the room with a huge smile on his face.

...

In his room he laughs and says. "I've only got one hand and I'm holding the phone so it's not going to work for me at the moment. I'd love to help you out though."

Smiling he sits on the bed and lowering his voice he speaks for a few minutes.

Softly he laughs then says. "It must have been one hell of a dream. Yeah I know I miss you too. I'll be in Melbourne next week though...Yeah the quarter horse sales...What classes have you got? And the weekend? Sounds good... Ok if you need me I'm just a phone call away...Yeah I love you too. "

Inhaling deeply he tosses the phone on the bed and moves into the bathroom.

...

Walking in the back door of Drover's Run, Adam and Harrison kick off their boots and drop their dirty washing into the laundry.

"Hey how'd the rodeo go?" Nick asks the boys.

"Yeah we did really well Uncle Nick, ribbons and trophies all round just like we predicted." Adam exclaims.

Nick smiles and says. "So the Ryan and McLeod boys did us proud by the sounds of things."

Harrison grins and says "Yes we did in all areas."

Nick chuckles and says. "In and out of the arena?'

Harry just smiles.

...

The two boys tell Nick all about the events and Nick is concerned when Harrison tells him about Bull getting thrown into a fence.

Harry assures him it's just badly bruised as they'd spent time in the emergency room making sure there were no breaks or internal damage.

"Why didn't you ring home and let us know?" Nick asks.

"Yes I wanted too but Jake said Auntie Stevie would freak out so it would be better to wait until they got home and tell her in person and she could see for herself he was alright." Harrison adds.

Nick nods and says. "Makes sense actually because she would have freaked out."

Adam has headed up to his room and Harrison finishes his drink and asks Nick. "So how is Charlotte she wasn't very well when we left on Thursday?"

"I think she's a lot better but she slept all weekend. Go and see if she's awake and say hello. She'll love hearing about the rodeo, nothing much has happened here over the weekend so she'll be glad to see a fresh face." Nick states.

"Yeah I will but I'll go and have a shower first." Harrison tells his Father.

...

Charlotte has had a shower and is sitting on her bed waiting for Harrison.

A knock at the door sends a shivering sensation through her as she softly calls. "Come in."

As the door opens she's expecting to see Harry but its Adam.

He stands in the doorway and says. "How are you feeling now Charlotte?"

She smiles at him and says. "Oh much better Addy I've slept for days. My head aches gone and the fever too. Now I just feel weak."

He smiles at her and says. "Yeah I reckon I could sleep for a few days myself and I'm really glad you're feeling better we were all worried about you."

Charlotte quips. "So did you pick up Addy?'

His broad smile tells her he did long before he replies. "I'm not going to kiss and tell Charlotte that wouldn't be very gentleman like now would it?

She smiles at him and says "No it wouldn't. I'm sorry for even asking."

He laughs and says. "I desperately need a shower so I've leave you and let you rest and see you in the morning."

Closing the door she smiles.

Adam McLeod is a sweet young man and one day some girl is going to realize that and never let him out of her sight.

...

Walking back downstairs Bull Ryan is extremely relaxed.

Smiling he thinks of Jo.

Moving through the dining room into the kitchen he grabs a cup and pours a coffee.

Joining his parents and Jake in the lounge room.

Stevie rises and grabs a table for his coffee and sits it beside him.

"Thanks Mum." He says.

"So who was the phone call from?" Alex asks grinning at his eldest son.

"Oh just an old school friend." He replies hoping that will end the conversation.

"Same one from the date?" Stevie asks.

He tries not to grin and runs his hand over his face and replies. "Yes and before anyone asks anymore questions. It's my private life and I'd like to keep it that way thanks. If I think you need to know I'll tell you ok?"

Alex grins and winking at Stevie and says. "Ok."

...


	131. Chapter 131

Harrison stands under the shower for a long time letting the hot water ease his tired muscles.

After shaving he applies after shave , brushes his teeth and gargles with mouth wash.

He dresses in a fresh t-shirt and shorts as it's still quite warm.

Returning to his room he grabs the small box from his duffel bag and pushes it into his pocket.

...

"Come in." Charlotte calls to answer the knock on her door.

Her face lights up as Harry pops his head around the door. "Can I come in?" He asks.

Grinning she says softly. "Silly question I've been waiting for you all weekend."

He smiles broadly but sits on the chair at her desk.

...

Her smile slides.

"Is everything alright Harry? Don't you want to sit here? Don't you want to kiss me?" She asks sounding confused.

He inhales and replies. "Everything is fine and I will sit with you soon and you have no idea how much I want to kiss you Charlotte. But we need to talk first."

She nods.

"Did you think about what I said Charlotte?' Harrison asks.

"I've been stuck in this room for four days Harry that's all I've thought about." She tells him.

...

She watches his face waiting for him to speak and she's shocked by what he says next.

"I'm not Bull, Charlotte. I can't give you what he did and I can't make you feel whatever he did. We share the same last name but that's where the similarity ends. I've loved you for a long time Charlotte and I'm willing to risk my heart but if you still have feelings for him I can't start anything with you. I'm sorry if this feels like an ultimatum but I have too much to lose. I won't and can't be second best." He says seriously.

She feels her eyes prick with tears but blinks them away.

Patting her bed she says. "Harry please come and sit here."

He rises and sits where she directs.

Inhaling she begins. "You love me?"

He nods.

"Harry that is so beautiful to hear but I have to be honest I don't know if I love you but I so desperately want to find out." She offers.

He smiles.

Inhaling she begins."As far as Bull goes I'll tell you as truthfully as I can."

She hesitates and continues." He is very important to me, he is one of my best friends and I will always remember how I felt when he kissed me. But I am not in love with him Harry. I was but that was a year ago and I knew then that it was not right for me and I've moved on and so has he. "She tells him.

She waits to see what he'll do next.

He sits looking at his hands that are in his lap then he looks deep into her eyes and asks. "Did you sleep with him?'

She inhales and her expression changes and she replies. "I don't think you need to know such intimate details Harrison."

She sees the hurt in his eyes when he says. "Your hesitance to answer tells me that you did anyway Charlotte and I'd already guessed that much. I would have appreciated honesty."

Tears sting her eyes and her voice falters.

"Honesty Harry you want honesty? I didn't want to answer because I knew the truth would hurt you. I won't apologize for something that is a part of my past, my history and if you can't deal with that then let's not start anything. I don't want to know about any of the girls you've slept with and I know there have been a lot. You told me to think about getting tangled up with a Ryan and I think you're right but not for the reasons you gave .You have run around and picked up girls left right and centre and yet you have the nerve to ask me about Bull well F*#* you Harry. I'll be damned if I'll beg for your approval. Get out of my room" She growls.

He tries not to smile and doesn't move.

She glares at him and he asks. "Have you finished? Don't you feel better now that you've told me? Ask me anything Charlotte about anyone and I'll tell you, anything and everything you want to know. If we're going to be together I want no boundaries between us, no unanswered questions, I don't want us to have to second guess each other. Now I know you will always feel something for him and that's ok. You're not in love with him. I can deal with that. I do not want us to walk in our parent's footsteps, your Mother had an affair with a married man and I was fathered when Dad was supposed to be with Tess. It's murky and messy and even though it all worked out ok in the end. I don't want our children to have to deal with anything like that somewhere down the track."

...

She looks at him and says. "Our children! I haven't even said I'd sleep with you yet! Let alone have children with you!"

He laughs and says. " That wasn't supposed to come out like that. Sorry."

"Still waters run deep Harry Ryan. There's a lot going on in that head of yours isn't there?" She offers.

He smiles and leans forward.

...

She does the same but stops just short of kissing him and asks. "Ok so what are you thinking right now?"

"Honestly?" He asks.

"Hmm yes." She states.

"Well you're leaning forward and I can see straight down your top and you're not wearing a bra and I was trying to think of something else so my heart wouldn't beat so fast." He chuckles.

"Is it working?' She asks.

He grins and says. "No it isn't."

She crosses her arms over her front and grabbing the bottom of her shirt lifts it up and over her head.

"How's that?" She asks.

He kisses her and whispers. " Much better thanks ."

...

At two am in the morning Bull Ryan wanders downstairs, grabs a glass of water and pops his painkillers into his mouth and swallows.

He paces restlessly backwards and forwards the pain in his shoulder too much for sleep.

"What are you doing up mate?" Alex asks softly.

One look at Xander's face tells his Father he's in pain.

Before Bull answers Alex states." Shoulder giving you trouble!"

"Yeah I usually sleep on that side so I must have moved onto it at some point." Bull states his voice taut.

...

Alex moves into the downstairs bathroom and returning tells Bull to take his shirt off.

While helping him Alex can see the discomfort in his son's face.

Alex gently and efficiently applies the ointment, working the muscles and loosening them off.

Working for around fifteen minutes Bull can feel the muscles relax and the pain dissipates.

Alex picks Bulls shirt up and helps him put it back on and says. " There you go mate how's that feel?'

Bull smiles and says. " Actually I'm impressed Old Man that feels sensational compared to what it was."

Alex chuckles and says . "Years of practicing on your Mother."

Bull quips . " Well you won't be getting the same payment off me."

Alex laughs and flicks him and quips. " Liniment is only for her back mate. I never get paid when she's got a crook back."

As soon as Alex makes the comment he regrets it .

Bull laughs loudly and says . "You're half asleep and your guards down isn't it. That was way too much information Old man."

Alex smirks at his son and says . " I'm going back to bed if your shoulder gives you any more grief wake me up and I'll see what I can do."

Bull grins and says . " Do you want to take the liniment ? Keep Mum in good working order?"

Alex shakes his head and says . " You need to drop it because is she finds out I said that to you, we'll both be in so much trouble."

Bull smiles and says . " Thanks for your help Dad."

" Night mate." Alex says as he walks back upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later Xander Ryan is in a deep sleep.

...

" Charlotte I'm going back to my room it's three o'clock." Harrison whispers.

Hugging into him she says. "I don't want you to go Harry."

Softly he kisses her.

Gently he rolls her over.

His strong, warm hands move over her, playfully drawing sensations where ever they wander.

He positions her effortlessly, kissing and caressing.

Drawing her to him his movements, fluid, artful and glorious.

..

Her senses feel a strange mixture of calm and frenzy.

Whispering to her he tells her how beautiful she is.

How he loves her eyes and how they twinkle when she's smiling.

His voice like honey softly describes her hair, her smile and her skin and how soft it is.

Her skin tingles when he talks about her curves.

Softly he offers how he felt when he'd watched her.

Longed for her.

...

Lust owns her soul.

Desire calls her name.

She moves.

Urging him on.

Want in her words.

Delicious to his ears.

A melding of spirits.

Time spins.

...

Rolling to lie beside her, he enfolds her in his arms.

A blissful joy touches her heart.

"Charlotte you're amazing ." He whispers .

" Harry please don't go. Stay with me."

...

She tries to breath as her heart slows.

He kisses her and says " Charlotte you have no idea how much I want to stay but I have to go. We agreed to keep this quiet until we're both sure it will work. If I stay any longer the entire house will know."

" Harry how are we going to find time together while we're home." She whispers.

He smiles and kisses her again and says softly. " I'll think of something. I'll see you at breakfast."

She nods letting him go but not wanting too.

Reaching the door he turns back and wraps her in his arms kissing her so softly and with such love she could cry.

" That's in case you're still asleep when I leave." He offers.

Rising he walks back to the door.

...

She hears the door quietly close.

Curling up into a ball, every sense feels a euphoric wave of pleasure .

As she drifts off to sleep she can still feel him and all that they shared.

Inhaling she relives all that has passed in the previous hours.

Her body rose to a new level of ecstasy.

A velvety , tranquility engulfs her and she sleeps.

...


	132. Chapter 132

All of the family will be out on a muster so Meggy will be staying on Kilarney with Bull as she has homework she has to finish.

Grace has put her foot down and banned her from riding out with them.

Meggy is disgusted with the entire thing but has learnt sometimes it's just not worth arguing with her Mother.

Wilgul will be unmanned overnight which is a slight concern and Drover's will only have Charlotte as she's still not quite up to a full days ride after being unwell for several days.

With Xander and Charlotte out of action the muster could take a little longer so the family opted to stay out for the night.

...

"Grace are you ready?' Marcus calls from the back door.

"Yes I am, I was just making sure Meggy has her stuff organized for when Xander comes over to get her." Grace replies.

"What time is he coming she won't be here long will she?" Marcus asks.

"No he rang about fifteen minutes ago he'll be here before we leave." Grace tells him.

"Sounds like him now." Marcus states as they hear a V eight pull up outside.

"Meggy hurry up Xander's here." Grace calls.

...

Charlotte wakes stretches and yawns then smiles.

Sitting up she notices a small jewellery box on the bedside table.

Picking it up she reads the small note attached.

_**Lottie **_

_**I give you my heart please handle with care xxx **_

_**Harry xxx**_

Untying the ribbon she opens the box and says to herself. "Oh Harry it's precious.'

She holds up a beautiful heart shaped pendant with tiny diamonds scattered over it.

Reaching up she fastens it around her neck and stands to look in the mirror.

...

Harrison's phone registers a message as they're still in range as they ride out.

He opens it up and smiles.

_**Harry, **_

_**I just woke up and wanted to tell you your heart is safe and warm nestled between my breasts.**_

_**Charlotte xxx**_

_**...**_

Charlotte is downstairs making some breakfast when she receives a message.

_**Charlotte **_

_**How am I supposed to concentrate on cattle when you write things like that?**_

_**I almost fell off my horse **_

_**Harry xxx **_

_**Ps All I can think about now is my heart OO lol**_

She smiles.

...

Driving out of Wilgul's gate Meggy says. "What's wrong with your hand?"

Xander looks over at her and says. "It's actually my shoulder Meggy. I got dumped into a fence at the Rodeo."

She grins at him and quips. "Should have hung on then you'd be alright."

He laughs and says. "You're right I'll try to remember that next time."

He winces with pain as he changes gear.

She puts her hand over his on the gear stick and says. "Oh for crying out loud here let me do that otherwise you'll be sooking by the time we get to your place."

He grins and lets her change the gears as he controls the clutch.

"You're pretty good at this." He states surprised.

She shakes her head and says "I've been driving since I could see over the dash board I'm not a little kid you know."

He laughs and thinks she's a funny little bugger, tough, strong, quick witted and even though she's not quite in her teens she doesn't suffer fools gladly.

She's his youngest cousin and as cute as a button with her long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a smile you can't help but smile back at.

Someday very soon she is going to break hearts and boys are going to fall over themselves to be near her.

...

"So what jobs have we got to do?" Meggy asks.

"There's not a lot I can do Meggy. Mum and Dad just left a few smaller jobs for me." He tells her.

Looking at the road she nods and says. "Right we'll do them straight up and then what are we gunna do?'

He smiles and says. "You don't have to help me Meggy plus Auntie Grace told me you've got homework so once that's done we'll do whatever you want to do?'

"Sounds good maybe we can have a movie night!" She replies.

He agrees and they drive on.

...

By late afternoon the family have rounded up all the cattle and have stopped for the day and set up camp.

Grace and Jodie have dinner on the fire and Harrison, Jake and Adam have gathered fire wood.

Marcus and Matt have unsaddled the horses and fed and tethered them out while Stevie, Alex, Tess and Nick are still watching the herd.

As darkness smothers the sun Beth, Belle, Clare, Gemma, Stella and Keira are sitting around the fire as Alex and Nick walk back into the firelight.

"Have a look at this Nick a gaggle of gorgeous girls and not an eligible bloke it sight."Alex states.

Belle quips. "Well two of the cutest blokes we know are here but ones our Dad and the other ones our Uncle."

Alex plonks himself between Belle and Gemma and hugs Belle.

"She's got great taste in men Nickolas." Alex quips.

Nick says. "Yes I thought so until she included you in the sentence."

Clare laughs but playfully scolds. "Dad don't be so mean to Uncle Alex."

"Yeah Uncle Nick don't be so mean." Gemma adds.

Alex wraps his arm around Gemma and says. "Thanks Gem I love you too."

She hugs him back and grins.

Nick shakes his head and says. "I don't get it I just don't get it. What is it with you and women?"

Alex is about to answer when all six girls chorus. "It's the Ryan charm."

They all laugh and Alex and Nick join in.

...

Charlotte has spent the day doing smaller jobs around the house and has made her dinner and settled back to watch the latest horror movie.

She's engrossed in the movie when a loud bang frightens the daylights out of her but she goes to investigate anyway.

While she's near the back door she hears the front door handle being moved.

Moving in to the office she rings Kilarney.

...

Meggy helped Xander with all the work around the farm and he's thoroughly enjoyed himself listening to her chatter away about all sorts things.

Smiling to himself he thinks about how much she is like Georgia when she was younger.

Sometimes Jake and Xander would get annoyed with her constant chatter and their Dad had told them to just listen to her and they'd find they would learn a lot about their little sister and as time went on she didn't talk as much but they knew exactly how she thought and could pick in an instant when something bothered her.

Alex was a smart man not only had his advice made them all very close but the boys had learned at a young age to read girls and they knew sometimes they just need to vent . They didn't want their problems solved they just wanted someone to listen to them.

"You're a really good listener Bully." Meggy offered.

"Thanks Meggy I think it's because I've grown up with two sisters." He explains.

She tilts her head and says. "Yeah maybe. I wish I had a big brother."

He smiles at her.

"Do you miss Georgia yet?" Meggy asks.

"Yeah I do." He replies.

"Maybe we could ring her after and say G'Day. Do you have her number?"

Bull replies. "Yeah I do that's a great idea Meggy."

...

Later that night they ring Georgia and she's thrilled to hear from them.

Meggy talks first and then she hands the phone over to Xander.

"Hang on George. Meggy pick out the movies we're going to watch and I'll be there in five." He tells her.

Meggy grins and says. "Can I pick scary ones?'

He looks at her and says. "Would Auntie Grace let you watch scary ones?"

"No." She grumbles.

He chuckles and says "Ok but not too scary or I'll have nightmares."

She laughs and runs out to the family room.

...

Charlotte has dialled Kilarney and the phone is engaged so she rings Bulls number.

He doesn't answer.

Bull is sitting back in the office with his feet up on the desk laughing and chatting with his little sister as she tells him about all the funny things that have happened to her so far as she tries out her French.

He tells her about the family, the farm and the rodeo.

She's concerned when he tells her he was hurt but he reassures her he's fine.

He explains how everyone went on the muster as usual but Charlotte had been ill, Meggys' homework and his shoulder left the trio at home.

Meggy appears in the doorway and says. "Xander your phone keeps ringing but I didn't think I should answer it."

He takes it from her and reading the screen says. "Hang on George I've got six missed calls from Charlotte."

...

Charlotte huddles under the desk in the office as she hears pots breaking outside.

She wonders why whoever it is doesn't just break the window.

Her heart is pounding and her nerves brittle.

Finally she hears a V8 and a car horn tooting loudly and knows Bull is here.

Unsure of what to do she waits until she hears Bull and Meggys' voices yelling. " Ya! Ya! Ya! git up! Ya! Ya!"

...

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" Bull calls from outside the back door.

She runs to open it and he grins at her and says. "You are such a girl sometimes. The heifers are in the house yard and they've made a hell of a mess of the garden and they've shit all over the place."

Meggy is standing beside him grinning.

Charlotte looks shocked and teary but relieved.

Bull holds his arm out and he hugs her.

She hugs him back for a short time and then wiping her tears looks at Meggy and says. "Meggy I was so scared I was watching a horror movie and then I started hearing things crashing outside."

Meggy grins and hugs her cousin too and says. "Bully's right you're a girl."

"I'm not ashamed of that Meggy I like being a girl. It's ok to be scared sometimes." Charlotte replies.

Bull winks at her and looks at Meggy and says "Yeah I like scared girls because they hug me."

Meggy looks at him and quips. "I'd have to be bloody terrified before I'd hug you."

He laughs and quips. "Yeah thanks Meggy."

...

Marcus, Grace , Jodie and Matt return to camp as Stevie, Harrison, Jake and Alex saddle up to take their turn.

"Billy's just boiled and the boys have refuelled the fires." Stevie tells Jodie.

"Is there any stew left?" Marcus asks.

"No sorry Uncle Marcus Harry, Addy and I finished it off last night." Jake offers.

"Bottomless pits they are mate, with hollow legs." Alex remarks.

Stevie says. "Tess made some dampers they're cooked but just pop them on the coals to warm them up."

"Sounds good."Marcus states.

...

"How's the herd?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah all good they're an old mob so they are pretty calm." Grace offers.

Matt says. "Well I'm off to bed for an hour or so. See you in the morning."

...

Bull, Charlotte and Meggy round up the heifers and secure the gate.

"Thank you both so much. Do you want to come in for a hot chocolate?" Charlotte asks.

"Have you got marshmallows?" Meggy asks.

Before Charlotte can reply Bull says. "No we can't stay, sorry Charlotte I really need to get back my shoulders giving me grief and my pain killers are at home."

"Why don't you grab the marshmallows and come and watch scary movies with me and Bull?" Meggy offers.

"Bull and I." He corrects.

Meggy turns frowning and says "What are ya me Mum?"

Charlotte laughs and says "Met your match Bull?"

He laughs.

...

Charlotte grabs the marshmallows, locks the house and offers to drive as Bull's shoulder is aching.

Xander takes his painkillers and begins to rub liniment on his shoulder.

Charlotte offers to help.

He declines.

Meggy tells him not to be a baby and sit down so she applies it much to Bull and Charlotte's amusement.

The trio drink hot chocolate with marshmallows and watch a horror movie.

Meggy huddles with Charlotte at the scary parts and Bull teases them.

...

Bull jolts awake a shrill scream coming from Georgia's room.

In seconds he opens the door and flips the light dimming it with a quick flick of his wrist as poor little Meggy is sitting bolt upright terrified and the light blinds her.

By the time he reaches her bed, Charlotte has reached the door.

"Meggy it's alright you've had a night mare. I'm here, it's ok, and I won't let anyone hurt you." He soothes holding her close to him.

Meggy wraps her arms around his waist crying.

He sits offering soothing words and runs his hand down her back and kisses the top of her head.

In a quavering voice she offers. "I was so scared Bully and it all felt so real."

Neither Bull nor Meggy has noticed Charlotte and she hasn't said anything because he's handling the situation so beautifully.

"Tell me all about what frightened you Meggy." He asks.

She explains in detail her dream.

"Well I can see why you would be scared that scared me just listening to it. Now tell me about the things that make you happy and the things you like."He offers.

Again Meggy explains about everything she likes to do from riding her horse to going on shopping trips with her Dad when the four girls are all together.

Finally he asks. "Do you feel better now Meggy?"

She's still hugging him and he's still stroking her hair and she says." Yes but can I sleep with you I don't want to stay here on my own?"

"No I'm sorry Meggy that just wouldn't be right. I'm a grown man and ...you're Mum wouldn't like that." He says trying to think of something, then adds "Will you be ok here for a minute and I'll see if I can wake Charlotte she might let you sleep with her?"

"Can I come with you?" She asks.

"Sure you can." He replies smiling at her.

...

Charlotte clears her voice to let them know she's there.

Meggy runs over to her.

Charlotte hugs her and Meggy says. "Charlotte can I sleep with you I had a bad dream."

Charlotte laughs and says "Of course you can Meggy it must have been a horrible dream and you must have been terrified to be hugging him."

Meggy turns back to look at him and he winks at her.

Looking up at Charlotte she says. "He's a nice hugger Charlotte."

Charlotte chuckles and says "Oh Meggy don't tell him that he'll get such a big head."

Meggy laughs as Charlotte ushers her back to her room.

...


	133. Chapter 133

Everyone is awake and has rolled up the swags.

Adam and Clare have secured them onto the back of the Ute.

Most of the family have eaten breakfast as Stevie, Alex, Jake and Harrison arrive back for breakfast having been relieved by Beth, Belle, Matt and Keira.

Quickly they grab some food so everything can be cleaned and packed away.

Sitting around the remains of the fire Nick, Marcus, Alex and the girls discuss the land that they're hoping to purchase.

It's three farms owned by one investor and they're part of the parcel Phil Rachich gathered years ago.

One borders Wilgul, one Kilarney and one Drovers and there is a contained excitement at the prospect of acquiring them.

It's the next stage in Nick's grand plan for the family and if all goes well it will secure a future for the next generation on the farms.

...

"It's exciting but terrifying too isn't it?" Tess offers.

Jodie agrees and says. "Yeah but think of the work load. I really don't want to work any harder than we already do."

Nick grins at them and says. "It doesn't come up for sale till midyear and we'll take it on a one hundred and twenty day settlement. That way all the older children will have finished Uni and school and will be here to help out."

"What affect will it have on us financially?" Stevie asks.

Marcus offers. "None really Stevie we've been planning to buy land for years. We have money set aside for fences and to stock the places and in maybe six months time we'll be gaining money back from stock as we'll have so much more pasture to finish them off before sending them to market."

Nick offers. "Plus the majority of the children are finished school and we have money still in the education account which we can always tap into if we need it. The next generation won't need it for years."

...

Jodie asks. "We're due for holidays but I think if we're going to be so busy at the end of the year we might take a couple more weeks before spring."

Nick offers. "I think that's a great idea Jodie for all of us, because once the takeover happens we'll be tied to the farms for quite a few months."

Tess grins and says. "As soon as you and Matt get back Nick and I are off to Kangaroo Island for a fortnight. I can't wait."

Stevie and Alex exchange glances and Stevie asks. "When are you going to Kangaroo Island?"

"March." Tess offers.

Alex tells them about the holiday he's booked and they're all there at the same time. Nick asks about their accommodation and when he hears the price and the facilities he decides to see if they can switch.

Tess growls. "Nick you can't do that Stevie and Alex might like time alone."

Alex quips. "It's ok Tess they're brand new they'll have locks on the doors."

Everyone laughs.

...

Xander, Meggy and Charlotte have arrived back onto Drover's run and in the daylight Charlotte is shocked by the damage the heifers have caused to the gardens.

The trio set about cleaning up all the cow manure on the verandas and try to fix the garden as best they can.

"I'm really sorry Charlotte I'm not much use to you today." Xander states.

She grins and says. "If I hadn't been such a chicken last night I would have sorted it before they did so much damage."

Meggy comments. "If you'd both stop flapping your gums and just did some work we might get somewhere."

Bull looks at her and says. "Hey be nice!"

Meggy smiles broadly at him and as he smiles back at her she says softly. "Please stop talking and do some work."

Charlotte and Bull laugh and keep working.

...

By the time the rest of the family ride back in the trio are filthy and exhausted.

Hearing the riders coming Charlotte, Meggy and Bull walk down to the yards.

Once the cattle are safely in the yards.

Everyone chatters and Charlotte takes Meggy and they go to bring beers down for everyone.

...

Harrison walks straight over to Bull and says. "What are you doing here I thought you and Meggy were staying on Kilarney."

Bull has no idea Charlotte and Harrison are together and replies. "Charlotte was scared last night so I came to her rescue and then she came home with me."

Harrison swings at him but he steps back narrowly misses the punch.

When Harrison swings the second time Xander is ready and dodges then whacks him square on the jaw sending him tumbling into the dirt.

...

Marcus sees the punch and running yells. "Oi!"

Alex and Nick are close by and head over as well.

"What in the hell are you doing Xander?" Marcus growls.

Xander looks at him and says. "Me? Defending myself mostly."

Alex helps Harrison up and says. "Are you right mate?"

Then looking at Xander says. "I thought you'd sorted all this crap out?'

Alex sees the hurt look in Xander's eyes when he replies. "Once again I'm not the problem."

Xander looks at Marcus and says. "I'll leave Meggy with you and I'll bring her stuff over later."

Before anyone has a chance to say anymore he walks out to his car.

Alex walks after Xander but despite his calling out to him he drives away.

...

Marcus and Nick are standing with Harrison trying to work out what went wrong when Charlotte and Meggy return with the beer.

Both girls are laughing and chatting.

Charlotte notices Harrison's face.

"What happened to your face?" She asks sounding concerned.

"Xander and Harrison had a bit of a dust up." Marcus states.

"What did you say to him?" Charlotte accuses.

Nick and Marcus are both stunned at her reaction.

Harrison looks at her and says. "He said you stayed on Kilarney."

"You bastard." Charlotte snarls and walks off.

Nick raises his eyebrows and Marcus just looks shocked.

Harrison goes to follow her.

...

Meggy stands in front of him with her hands on his stomach and says. "She was frightened and I asked her to come and stay with us. What did you do to Bully he was really kind to the both of us last night?"

"Meggy that's enough!" Marcus growls.

As Harrison moves to walk passed Meggy she trips him up.

Harrison looks at Marcus and says. "Can't you control her?'

Marcus shirt fronts Harrison and through gritted teeth says. "You mind your mouth or I'll mind it for you."

Marcus pushes Harrison back and lets his shirt go and says. "Come on Meggy."

...

Alex has walked back to Nick and says. "What in the hell is going on?'

Without answering Harrison storms towards the house.

Nick asks. "How's Bull?"

Alex shakes his head and says. "I don't know Nick he wouldn't stop when I called him."

"I thought whatever went on between Charlotte and Xander was over and sorted?'Nick offers.

Alex looks at his brother and says. "As far as I know it is mate. Xander had a date with an old school friend when they were at the rodeo and she's been ringing him and he's talking to her all the time on the phone. So whatever it is I think it's coming from Harry this time."

"You mean again."Nick states.

Alex nods and says. "I wonder if Meggy knows anything about your garden. It's a bit of a mess but you can see they've cleaned it up. I guess that's why they're all filthy."

Nick says. "I think Meggy holds the key to this. I might see if I can find anything out from her."

...

Pulling into Kilarney Xander climbs from his Ute and feels the soreness in his muscles.

His shoulder is aching and he feels sick after what happened between him and Harrison.

Moving upstairs he showers and then dresses in clean clothes.

Back downstairs he picks up the house phone and is about to ring Jo when he decides against it and instead grabs Meggys' bag and her books and heads over to Wilgul.

Pulling into Wilgul he glances at his phone and he has several missed calls from Charlotte and one text message.

_**Bull,**_

_**I'm so sorry for what happened with Harrison. I think it's my fault. I know you'll keep my confidence when I tell you I have started seeing Harrison but we've decided to keep it private until we're certain it will work and I think when you told him I stayed with you on Kilarney he got the wrong idea. I'm so sorry I should have told you but I didn't think he'd behave like that...I hope we can still be friends...**_

_**Charlotte**____**"**_

Xander smiles as he reads and feels marginally better at least now he understands why Harrison behaved the way he did.

He replies.

_**Charlotte, **_

_**Tell your knuckle head boyfriend he owes me a beer and an apology. Don't be too hard on him as you're worth being jealous over. While we're spilling secrets I've also moved into a new relationship with Jo that I met at school. It's early days yet but she is so good for me Charlotte and the reason I declined your offer to put liniment on my shoulder. I didn't think it would be right for you to do that when I have a girlfriend. She's not the jealous kind at all and knows all about my past and seems to like me anyway. Don't worry about the friendship issue you can't lose me that easily. Bull.**_

_**Ps Maybe show knucklehead this conversation it might save a lot of yelling and you can both get on with making up. X.**_

_**P.s.s If you need alibis' to have time alone together, let me know and I can take Harrison somewhere and you can meet up. Cheers.**_

...

Climbing from his Ute he grabs Meggys' bag off the front seat and walks towards the house.

Marcus, Grace and Meggy meet him half way and Meggy runs straight up to him and wraps her arms around his waist and asks. " Are you alright Bully?'

He drops the bag and smiling hugs her and says. "Well I just got a beautiful hug off a pretty girl so it's made my day."

She looks up at him and smiles and quips. " And I didn't even need to be terrified."

He smiles at her and hugs her again and says. " That's cause I'm a good hugger."

She lets go of him, picks up her bag and as she begins to walk back into the house quips. " Shouldn't believe everything you hear."

He laughs.

...

Marcus offers. " Are you alright mate?"

Bull smiles and replies. "Yeah I am thanks Uncle Marcus. But I've got a confession to make. I let Meggy watch a horror movie with Charlotte last night and the poor little kid had a terrible nightmare."

Grace smiles at him and offers. " Yes we've heard all about it from both Meggy and Charlotte. And by all accounts you are a very sensitive young man."

Bull laughs and says . " Yeah thanks Auntie Grace you do realize Uncle Marcus will never let me forget that. I'm sensitive which will translate as soft."

Marcus holds out his hand for Bull to shake and says. " No you are so far from the truth Alexander. We're talking about my daughter, my baby girl and you dealt with her in such a beautiful and kind way and I'm grateful that you looked after her so well."

Bull shakes his hand and says . " Thanks Uncle Marcus."

Meggy pokes her head around the corner of the door and yells . " Hey Bully do you want to stay for a hot chocolate?"

" That depends. Have you got marshmallows?"He calls back.

" Yep."She states.

" Yes thanks but I want the pink ones." He yells back at her.

She giggles and says. " You are such a girl sometimes."

He smiles at her and says . "Want to come and watch a scary movie at my place Meggy."

She flicks her hair back with her hand and quips. " The things some blokes will do just to get a hug off a pretty girl!"

...

Grace and Bull laugh and Marcus looks stunned and says . " She was flirting with you!"

Bull chuckles and says . " Yeah she's good at it isn't she."

Marcus says. " She's twelve!"

Bull quips. "She's going to be a stunner Uncle Marcus and win hearts left, right and centre. She's already won mine."

Marcus stands shaking his head as Grace slides her arm through Bull's and says. "Come on let's go and get that hot chocolate."

...


	134. Chapter 134

Harrison moves swiftly through the house and up the stairs.

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" He calls loudly knocking on her door.

"Go away Harry I don't want to speak to you." She calls back and he can here the anger in her voice.

"Yeah well I want to speak to you and if I have to do it by standing out here yelling at you I will." He calls back.

Opening the door to him she snarls. "So much for keeping all of this quiet Harrison. Not even one week and you've accused me of cheating on you, and then you have a fight with Bull when he is completely innocent and made fools out of the both of us. I don't know if you're worth the trouble."

"He said he came to your rescue and you went back and stayed on Kilarney with him. What was I supposed to think?" He accuses as he steps into her room and closes the door.

She looks at him and angrily spits. "What was your big speech about having no boundaries, ask any questions, complete trust, no second guessing each other? First chance you get you second guess. You behaved like an idiot and you made me feel like trash. "

"He was smiling when he said it. He was gloating." Harrison pushes.

She shakes her head and says. "He has nothing to gloat about Harrison he was just being himself! Do you want to know what actually happened or not?"

He shrugs his shoulders...

"Right I'll take that as a yes! I was watching a horror movie here on my own. I heard noises outside and then I heard a pot crash to the ground and a noise at the front door. I was so frightened. I rang Kilarney but Bull and Meggy were talking to Georgia and it took ages before I thought to ring his mobile. Bull and Meggy came over and by the time they got here I was a mess. The heifers had gotten into the house yard and trampled the garden and made a hell of a mess and it was them that I'd heard. I was crying and Bull hugged me and so did Meggy and then she invited me to come back with them so I wouldn't be scared on my own. Bull said they'd help put the cows away and we'd come back this morning and clean up. I slept in Jake's room Harrison alone and Meggy was in Georgia's room. We'd probably been in bed an hour when Meggy had a dreadful nightmare and Bull was so kind and gentle with her and then she asked if she could sleep with me which she did. Now think about what he said." She explains.

"Oh." Harrison says softly.

"Yes Oh." Charlotte quips.

He's about to speak when Tess knocks on the door and says. "Charlotte are you alright?"

Harrison sits on the chair by desk and Charlotte walks to the door and opens it.

Tess spots Harrison but continues. "Are you alright Bom? Nick said there was a disagreement."

Charlotte looks over at Harrison and says. "Yes there was because someone got their wires crossed and we've almost got it sorted out."

Tess looks over at Harrison and says. "We're all heading into the pub for dinner do either of you want to come with us?"

"No thanks Auntie Tess I'll pass and Harrison has to go over to Kilarney to apologize to Xander."Charlotte replies.

Harrison asks. "I do?"

Tess almost laughs when Charlotte frowns and growls. "You do!"

As Tess shuts the door and heads back downstairs she chuckles when she thinks about how much like her Mother Charlotte is when she's cross.

...

Jodie calls up the stairs. "Beth phone call for you!"

Beth opens her bedroom door and calls. "Ok coming, who is it?"

Jodie replies. "It's Keith."

Beth runs down the stairs and picking up the phone says. "Hello how are you?'

...

Jodie walks back into the kitchen.

'Who was on the phone?' Tess asks.

"Keith for Beth." Jodie replies.

Matt looks at Jodie and asks. "What happened to Glenn?"

"Glenn's out Keith's in."Jodie replies.

Matt looks puzzled and asks. "Since when? I liked Glenn?"

"The switch happened about four months ago Matt. Don't you listen?" Jodie grumbles.

Tess laughs and says "Yeah keep up Matt."

Shaking his head he quips. "I think I need to stay in the dark somehow."

...

Xander drives in and parks his car.

As he walks back to the house Stevie is walking in front of him.

"Hi Mum." He calls.

She waits for him to catch up and sliding her arm around his waist continues to walk towards the house.

"You right?" She asks.

"Yeah I guess."He replies.

She stops and looks up at him and says. "You're not really are you? What's wrong?"

Shrugging his shoulders. "Dad told you about Harry?"

She nods.

" Dad assumed I was in the wrong...he's done that a few times recently and it sort of wears you down you know ...being doubted like that...I don't want to go into details but Harrison tried to hit me twice and then I hit him..I didn't want to do it and I don't feel good about having to do it but I'm not going to stand around and let someone hit me for no reason at all." Xander states.

"This is about Charlotte isn't it?" She asks.

He nods and replies. "Charlotte and I are just friends again Mum. What was has passed and we've both moved on. Please don't ask me to explain further. Dad seems to think I'm tangled up in this again and I'm not."

"Talk to him Xander and explain how you feel." Stevie offers.

Xander shakes his head and says. "No he can't take it back Mum. I just have to deal with it and move on. I'll be right."

She hugs him and says. "Want a beer?'

"No thanks Mum I don't feel like a beer at the moment." He responds.

Silently they walk back to the house.

...

Over on Wilgul everyone has unpacked, showered and changed.

Marcus is sleeping on the couch in the living room and Grace is curled up beside him.

Their four girls are out in the kitchen quietly organizing dinner unbeknown to them.

With the meal in the oven the girls begin to tidy up and one thing leads to another and they start a food fight.

With squeals of laughter they wake Grace and Marcus.

Marcus walks through the door saying. "What in the hell is going on out here?"

Keira lets fly with a tissue wrapped around half a cup of flour just as he enters.

As it whacks him in the face he coughs and splutters.

All the laughter stops.

Silence.

...

Grace has walked in.

Sees his face and gets the giggles.

Meggy grabs Stella's phone and snaps a photo of Marcus with just his two eyes visible through a white mask.

He stands dusting himself off.

Keira rushes forwards and trying not to laugh says. "Oh Dad I'm so sorry."

Initially he looks angry but as Grace cackles in front of him he grabs her and rubs his face over hers and then drags her over to the flour container on the bench and plops a handful onto her head.

Meggy snaps another photo.

Grace doesn't think that's funny at all but with the girls and Marcus laughing at her she eventually laughs with them.

...

After Tess leaves the room Harrison and Charlotte continue to talk.

When she thinks he's calmed down enough to be reasonable she tells him about her text message to Bull apologizing for Harrison's behaviour.

Initially Harrison is pissed of that she'd even contacted Xander let alone apologized on his behalf.

"What did you write?' Harrison asks.

Charlotte hands him the phone and says. "Read it yourself."

Watching his face she sees realization cross it.

He's made a huge error of judgement.

Looking at her he says. "Oh Charlotte I'm so sorry I've been a fool."

"Again!" She quips.

He nods his head and says. "Again."

...

Harrison asks. "Did he reply?"

Charlotte hands him the phone again.

He reads and looking up at her says. "He's more forgiving than I am isn't he."

She tries not to smile as she says. "Considering he's what four? five years younger than you? I'd say he's more grown up about relationships."

Harrison looks back down at the message and says. "He's offered to help us have time alone."

"And he said to show you the message which means he isn't trying to run around and steal your girl is he?"

He smiles at her and says "So you're still my girl?"

"Maybe?" She grins as she steps towards him.

He hugs her and kisses her and then says. "I'm so sorry Charlotte I really am."

"Well while you're making apologies I think you'd better head over to Kilarney don't you?"She says softly.

"I guess you want me to go now?" He replies.

She nods and says. "He didn't deserve any of that Harrison and whether you believe it or not he actually thinks the world of you."

...

Stevie is rubbing liniment into Xander's shoulder when he quips. "You're not as good as the Old Man at this Mum."

"Fine I won't do it then." She teases.

Alex arrives in the kitchen freshly showered and says. "Geez Stevie how much did you put on? You can smell it upstairs. Here jump out of the way and let me do it."

She moves out of the way and says. "Fine I'll go and have a shower."

Stevie walks from the room.

...

Alex works on his sons back and shoulder.

Kneading the muscles he slowly loosens them and relieves the constant aching Xander has felt for hours.

"Bloody hell Old Man you are so good at this. My shoulder has ached for hours and I'm finally feeling relief. Practising on Mum has certainly paid off." Xander offers.

Xander can't see his Father's face when Alex says "I'm sorry I doubted you before Xander."

"Mum been talking to you has she?" Xander asks.

"No why would Mum talk to me?" Alex quizzes as he helps Xander put his shirt back on.

...

"It doesn't matter." Xander replies.

Alex sits down in front of his son and says. "You've been talking to Mum about me haven't you?"

Xander looks at his Father for a moment then says. "When I was little you always believed me and now you don't and it makes me doubt myself. It sort of eats away at my confidence."

Alex has a huge flashback to Harry and how he'd constantly down him and Nick and make them feel that way.

Xander isn't ready for the emotion he sees in his Father's face or in his voice when he leans forward and hugs him and says. "Mate I am so sorry I never, ever meant to make you feel that way. I am so proud of who you are and the person you have become. Don't ever doubt yourself or my love for you."

As Alex sits back a little then leaning forward takes Xander's head in his hands and kisses his forehead.

It takes all of Xander's strength not to cry at the gesture.

...

Before either gets to say anymore a knocking and "Hello' halts their conversation.

Harrison appears at the doorway and says. "Should I wave a white flag?"

Xander offers. "That depends on whether you brought me a beer or not?"

Harrison holds up a six pack from behind his back.

Alex says. "Well if you don't need a referee I might head upstairs."

Xander looks at his Father and says. "I don't think her backs crook Old Man."

Alex grins and winks at him and leaves the room.

...

"Pull up a chair." Bull offers.

Harrison sits and hands Bull a beer and says. "Xander I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

Bull looks at his cousin and says. "She's awesome Harry and I understand why you reacted the way you did. Just do everything you can to make her happy mate."

Harrison smiles and holds out his hand and says. "Friends?"

Bull grins and says. "Always Harry always."

Harry smiles and says "So tell me about Jo?"

Hearing Jake coming down the stairs Bull places his finger to his lips asking for a temporary end to this conversation.

When Bull and Harry are on the veranda, Bull tells Harry about Jo but asks that he keeps it to himself for now.

The two talk for over half an hour and Bull moves back inside to rest and Harry heads back over to Drover's Run and Charlotte.

...


	135. Chapter 135

Three days later Bull Ryan flies into Melbourne Airport and sitting beside him his cousin Harry.

"So Bull you haven't even told me what Jo looks like." Harry states.

Bull wriggles around in his seat and taking his wallet from his back pocket hands it to Harry.

Harry flips the wallet back and looks at the photo in the plastic window.

"She looks young Bull." Harry offers.

Glancing over Bull chuckles and says. "That was taken when we were in year eleven Harry she's grown up a bit since then."

Harry nods and hands the wallet back to Bull.

...

Charlotte disembarks her flight in Adelaide and moves quickly to the next terminal to catch her connecting flight to Melbourne.

Guilt washes over her when she thinks of the lies she's told to Tess and Nick.

Claiming she needed to return to Adelaide for a week to grab some of her books she needed to study with and sort out the renewal of her lease on her unit for her final year of University.

She convinces herself they're just little lies as she will grab some of her books and she did need to see the real estate agent although it could have waited till the end of the month.

...

Nick and Alex have driven into meet Marcus at the stock agents.

Driving along Alex asks. "So what do you reckon Xander and Harry are up to Nick?"

"I'm not exactly sure but Charlotte ties into it somehow." Nick replies.

Alex grins and says. "Yeah Stevie reckons Xander's running interference for Harrison and Charlotte."

Nick asks. "No Charlotte's gone to Adelaide and Harrison's in Melbourne."

Alex looks at him and says. "Stevie reckons they're together Nick she reckons Charlotte will meet them in Melbourne.

Nick laughs and says "I don't know how they do it Alex. Tess thinks the same. I told her she's been reading too many romance novels. I guess if they both think the same they're must be something to it."

Alex grins and says. "Well it's entertaining anyway. Bull gave me the story of it would be better having Harry with him to look at the horses. I reckon the girl that has been ringing him is in Melbourne and the horse sales are a cover."

Nick laughs and says. "A cover! Why in the hell wouldn't he just say I'm going to Melbourne to visit my girlfriend?"

Alex laughs and says. "It's an entire different game these days Nick."

"Glad I'm not younger Alex I had enough trouble playing the game with Tess." Nick offers.

"Yeah but you were a bit slow!" Alex quips.

"Slow and steady wins the race mate. I won the girl in the end." Nick offers.

"Yeah you did. Well played." Alex offers and they both laugh.

...

In France Georgia Ryan has settled into school life and is getting along very well with her host family.

Their eldest daughter is a year older than Georgia but they've already formed a great friendship.

Sabine is a beautiful girl and around the same height and build as Georgia which is an advantage with clothing as they're already swapping clothes.

Sabine has a quick wit and an easy smile.

Together the girls have toured all over Paris and Sabine has taken Georgia to all the best shopping places, coffee houses and even the night life has felt their presence.

Georgia's host parents, Jerome and Auralie' have encouraged Sabine to show her what it's like to be a teenager in their country and although they are careful with her they are much more open than Stevie and Alex would be when it comes to curfews.

Georgia loves the fashions here and even though she's attending a private school they don't have a uniform.

It's a daily ritual; to make sure you look your best.

Sabine has helped Georgia to wear exactly the right clothing to fit in as almost anything goes as long as it's not too provocative.

Georgia finds this easy as her Mother had always taught her looking good shouldn't mean looking cheap and you should always be comfortable and then you'll feel confidant too.

...

In the six weeks Georgia has been in France her figure has already started to change.

With a different diet, she has dropped seven kilos and as she already had a curvy figure it is now more pronounced and with the clothing she wears she looks even older than she really is.

Plus the fact that she's an exchange student everyone wants to talk to her and particularly the older boys who find her pretty smile and beautiful eyes draw them in even more.

Sabine laughs with her and helps keep her up with what they are saying as she struggles a little at first with the language.

With Georgia's down to earth attitude, she is fast becoming a social hit at school and Sabine loves that she has a new best friend to take to parties with her.

...

Jo stands waiting for Bull to come off the plane, she's chosen to wear a pretty floral summer dress, low cut but tasteful and she's matched her heals to the dress.

Living in the territory she's tanned and toned from working on the farm, she doesn't like a lot of makeup so has chosen to keep it simple with mascara and lip gloss and finished it all off with the perfume she knows he likes.

She's excited but also a little nervous as he rang before he left and told her his cousin Harry would be with him and that Charlotte will join them too.

...

As the passengers disembark she searches the faces, easily she spots him head and shoulders above the crowd and the tall fair haired fellow beside him is obviously Harry.

Bull face lights up when he sees her and his heart thumps.

Moving quickly forward she wraps her arms around him and he leans to kiss her.

Disgruntled passengers move around them and some grumpy bloke says. "Get a room, mate."

Bull doesn't hear him as his heart drums loudly.

Releasing the kiss he hugs her and whispers. "I've missed you."

She giggles and replies softly. "I can tell. Do you like my dress I chose it with you in mind?"

Whispering he replies. "I wish you could feel what's going on in my body right now then you'd know how much I love your dress."

She giggles and whispers. "Good answer."

He hugs her tightly then moving back introduces Harry.

She holds her hand out to shake it and says. "Hello Harry I'm so pleased to finally meet you. Bull has told me all about you."

Harry laughs and says. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

She smiles at him and quips. "It was mostly good. How's your jaw?"

Harry looks at Bull and grinning states. "You told her?"

Bull smiles and says. "I told you she knows everything about me Harry."

...

As they walk back to the baggage area Jo asks. "What time does Charlotte arrive?"

Harry glances at his watch and says. "She should be here in half an hour."

"Ok let's grab a coffee and then we'll go and grab her and I'll take you to the motel. I've booked one near the saleyards I thought that was easier." Jo adds.

Harry smiles and thinks not only is she stunning but organized as well.

...

Half way to the baggage carousel Jo says. "Hang on I need a toilet stop I was busting to go but I thought as soon as I left you'd land and I didn't want to miss that."

Harrison and Bull stand waiting for her and Harry says. "She's beautiful Bull and so bright and bubbly. She's certainly grown up since your picture was taken and that dress wow."

Bull smiles and says "Yeah I hadn't seen her for a year and a half and it was definitely a heart stopping surprise for me."

Harry laughs and says "I could imagine." Then adds "Her eyes are like big blue pools."

Bull smiles and says "Yeah I feel like I'm swimming when she looks at me. We've got great taste in girls Harry."

Harry chuckles and says "Yes we do."

...

After their coffee they walk back to pick Charlotte up.

She's nervous as she walks down the long corridor.

She wonders how Harry will greet her as this is their first time together out in public plus Bull will be there and his girlfriend Jo.

Charlotte hopes she likes her and that Jo likes her.

This week could be a disaster if they don't get along.

...

Walking out into the lounge she spots the boys and Harrison's face beams as he watches her walk towards him.

She's wearing a short cotton dress and sandals.

Her long shapely legs tanned and perfect.

Charlotte's long blonde hair is held up in a twist revealing her elegant neck and draped around it, the necklace he bought for her.

She looks like she just stepped off a catwalk.

...

There's a stunning blonde wrapped in Bull's arms and Charlotte gets her first glimpse of Jo Power the girl that broke Bull Ryan's heart when she left school and went home.

Charlotte's thoughts swirl in the few seconds it takes for Harrison to sweep her up in his arms.

He kisses her and a calmness envelopes her.

"Welcome to Melbourne Lottie. I have you to myself for an entire week this is going to be so much fun."He gushes.

She laughs and says. "Horse sales fun?"

"Yes but I can hug you and kiss you whenever I want and we don't have to hide." He adds.

She holds him tightly.

Closing her eyes all the guilt she felt about telling Tess she was in Adelaide vanishes as he kisses her.

Time drifts and she feels energized and light.

He has a strange affect on her and when he finally lets her go she feels like if they turned the lights out she'd glow.

...

Taking her hand he walks back over to Bull and Jo and introduces the girls.

"Pleased to meet you Jo." Charlotte says as she holds out her hand.

Jo smiles broadly and says. "Bull has told me all about you Charlotte so I feel like I know you already but I must say you're even more beautiful than he said."

Charlotte blushes, glances at Bull and he winks at her and she wonders just how much Jo knows.

...

Once there out in the car Jo drives and quickly they're out on the freeway and then she takes the exit to where they'll stay for the next three days.

Pulling up to the motel Jo says "They're not the flashest of rooms but they're clean and cheap and walking distance to the saleyards and the pub. I hope you are comfortable."

Harry laughs and says "Sounds perfect none of us has to drive."

Opening the door Bull says "Pop the boot Jo and I'll grab our bags."

Harry grabs theirs as well.

Jo locks the car and Bull holds his arm out for her to slide under then looks at Harry and Charlotte and says "Meet you in the foyer at six and we'll head down to the pub."

Harry looks at Charlotte and says. "You ok with that?'

Charlotte nods and says. "Yeah sounds like fun."

Jo looks at Charlotte and asks. "Are you wearing Jeans or a dress?'

Charlotte offers. "I only brought a little black dress in case we went to a restaurant so if it's the pub it'll have to be jeans."

"Perfect Charlotte I don't feel like getting too dressed up tonight. Maybe tomorrow night we'll go out for dinner and dancing?" Jo offers and looks at Bull.

He smiles at her and says "Sounds like fun, but how about we talk about that later when Harry and Charlotte have had time to think about it?"

Harry chuckles and says "Well my dress pants will need to be ironed I had to smuggle them into my bag. Tess and Dad might have been suspicious otherwise."

Charlotte laughs and says. "You should have rolled them Harrison that way they stay looking good. I'll iron them for you and I think dinner and dancing sounds like great fun. Nothing too flash though."

Jo laughs and says "We'll go ballroom dancing Charlotte that way we can hug them."

Charlotte looks at Harrison and says. "Let's wait till later I might be sick of holding him by then."

He grins and says "Yes thanks for that Lottie you've known Jo for five seconds and already you're casting doubts in her mind."

Jo pretends to whispers and says. "It's ok Harry I saw the way she kissed you I don't think it's going to be a problem."

Harry slides his arm around her shoulder and hugs her and says. "I like her Bull. I like her a lot.'

They all laugh and move inside.

...

Harry holds the door open as Charlotte carries her bag through and follows her in.

Before she has time to put her bag down he grabs her and kisses her.

Dropping her bag at her feet she giggles and kisses him back pulling at his shirt.

He lets go of her and drags it over his head while she unbuttons her dress and moves over to the bed.

He smiles appreciatively and quips. "How lucky am I a woman with brains and a body?"

She blushes and bites her lip.

He reaches for her.

She wraps herself around him and deliberatley over balances onto the bed.

...

Inside their room Jo says. "Ok what would you like to do now?

Bull grins at her.

She raises an eyebrow and says. "You've got dirty thoughts in your mind Bull Ryan I can see it in your eyes."

Smiling broadly he begins to move forward.

Holding up her hand says. "Stay there just for a minute. I'd like to set the mood."

"I haven't seen you for over a week Jo I'm in the mood already." He states.

"Humour me I'm new at this remember." She replies.

Kicking off her shoes she picks them up and places them near the chair.

"Ok your turn." She offers.

...

He laughs and rips his socks and boots off.

Kicking them out of his way he quips. "Right your turn."

Reaching back she unzips her dress and let's it softly fall to the floor.

He inhales sharply and says. "Pink and black lace, very, very, nice."

She grins and winks at him.

He removes his shirt and stands looking at her expectantly.

"No your jeans too." She requests.

"But you've still got two items on!" He says chuckling.

"No it's a set so technically bras and panties are a one." She grins.

He unzips his jeans and slides them off.

She moves towards him and slowly turns revealing her lace panties are actually a thong.

His eyes run over her as she reaches back and unhooks her bra.

He steps the small distance between them and runs his hand down her smooth butt cheek and slides his hand to the front his other hand wraps around her chest.

"You're underwear is fabulous Jo." He utters softly as he kisses her neck sending goose bumps all over her body.

"I have them imported, I love French lingerie always have. If you like these you're going to love the rest." She offers as she tilts her head so he can kiss more of her neck.

"There's more." He inquires.

"Mmmhmm black lace, garter, bustier and a few surprises." She offers.

He stops kissing her neck and asks. "You said always have! Please tell me you didn't wear these at school?'

She smiles and says. "Well I was always hoping you'd make it further than second base but that didn't happen did it?"

He laughs and says. "Jo you're killing me. I have a vivid imagination you know and I'm getting a visual of you in your uniform wearing these."

Turning she leans up to kiss him and says. "Are we in the library?"

He laughs and picking her up carries her over to the bed.

...


	136. Chapter 136

Stevie, Jodie, Tess and have sat all morning mending and cleaning the tack while Stella, Keira, Belle, Clare and Beth clean the tack room.

Conversations are many and varied.

They've discussed the new farms they're hoping to purchase, Georgia's exchange to France, Rose and Jack's travels.

Stevie gets a bit teary so the girls change subjects.

Jodie offers up news of Kate, Riley and their boys and how excited Kate is that Jodie and Matt are coming for a holiday.

Tess tells them about the letter she received from Regan and how she'd caught up with Patrick and Taylor.

They all laugh about the funny stories she's included both of her own and Taylor's as well.

Regan is hoping to be home for a few months at Christmas this year.

Something everyone is looking forward too even though it's so far away still.

...

By midafternoon Grace arrives as she's had work over on Wilgul.

Meggy and Gemma join the older girls and Grace sits down with the women.

Jake walks into the shed and greets the Aunties and says. "Mum! Dad just rang and said Uncle Marcus will come back here with Uncle Nick and they'll bring pizzas for tea."

"Ok does Uncle Marcus know Auntie Grace is here?" Stevie asks.

On cue Grace's phone rings. "Hello Grace Turner speaking"

She laughs and says. " Hello Marcus Turner yes I am...Yes all five of us...Yes Jakey just came to tell us...Yes ok we'll see you then Bye..."

...

By the time the men return the girls are sitting inside having coffee.

Adam, Jake and all the girls are sitting in the family room watching a DVD.

Alex walks straight over to Stevie and kisses her and says. "Did you miss me?"

She shrugs her shoulders and says. "Eh maybe a little."

He knows she's very sad at the moment so he's even more attentive than usual.

He kisses her again and asks. "Want a beer with your pizza?"

"Yeah why not if it's your shout." She quips.

"Give me another kiss and I'll get it for you then." He offers.

She places her arms around his neck and pulls him in to kiss him.

Dropping her arms she looks at him and he whispers something, she giggles.

...

Back from the shower, Charlotte calls softly. "Harry wake up."

Harrison opens his eyes and smiling draws her in close.

She laughs and says. "Come on we have to get dressed its half past five.

We have to meet Bull and Jo at six."

"Can't we stay here?" Harry asks.

"No we can't now get moving." Charlotte orders smiling at him.

Throwing back the doona he walks into the bathroom and smiling at him, she continues to get dressed.

...

After showering Jo dries herself and her hair and begins to dress just as Bull walks in from the shower.

Jo is about to slide her jeans on and notices Bull.

He shakes his head and looking at him she asks. "What's wrong?'

"You're underwear." He replies.

She frowns and says "What's wrong with them?"

He grins and says "You're covering them up."

She laughs and says. "Turn the sex side of your brain off Bull we're going out for dinner and I'd like to have a great night without you undressing me with your eyes."

He smiles at her and says. "You don't think I can do that do you?"

Grinning she replies. "Actually I'm certain you can. I'm not so sure you want too though."

"If it makes you happy I'll do it." He offers.

She smiles and says. "Thank you it would make me very happy."

...

In the foyer Jo and Bull stand chatting waiting for Harry and Charlotte?

"Do you think you'll get into the course you want Bull?"Jo asks.

"I don't see why not. I rang and spoke with them and as far as I can tell I just have to sign up and pay my money." He offers.

"So in two weeks we could be roommates?" Jo asks smiling at him.

He laughs and says. "Well I'll be close by at the very least."

Smiling at him she runs her hand down his arm and says "I can't wait."

"Turn the sex part of your brain off Jo I'd like to have a nice night without you undressing me with your eyes." He teases then leans to kiss her.

Harry leads Charlotte from the elevator and is holding her hand.

He spots the kiss and says. "He kisses like Uncle Alex."

"I don't know I've never kissed Uncle Alex like that." Charlotte replies.

Harrison laughs and quips. "Well I'm glad to hear that."

Charlotte laughs too and feels even more at ease with him.

She's made a joke in reference to having kissed Bull and he's laughed about it.

Charlotte feels happy.

...

Stevie and Alex walk outside and farewell everyone.

Even though it's still early they have work tomorrow and have decided to have a family meeting when the boys and Charlotte arrive back to bring everyone up to speed.

As they walk back down the path Stevie says "I know we've planned for this expansion Alex but I'm a little concerned about the work load. Next year we'll have Charlotte, Harrison, Clare and Xander that's only four extra pair of hands. We're talking three extra farms. We aren't getting any younger Alex and it's going to take four or five years to really get it all sorted out. I don't know if we can sustain our efforts for that long and that's if we all stay as healthy as we are at the moment."

He stops walking and offers. "We're going to approach Ben and Jaz and see if they'd like to come and live in one of the houses and help us out Stevie which will ease the situation."

She nods and says. "Oh ok."

Sliding his arms around her he offers. "Maybe Rose and Jack might come back to live here too."

Alex hears her inhale sharply and in the semi darkness knows she's crying.

Rose is away, Georgia's away, they're all under the pump with farm work and the impending expansion of the farms is weighing heavily on her, plus Xander announcing he was going back to Melbourne for more study has cracked her tough exterior.

Alex holds her tightly and lets her cry; he hates hearing her upset but knows she'll feel better later.

He smiles to himself feeling good about the fact he can hold her and offer his arms when she gets to breaking point and hates to think of what it would have been like for her before they were together when she had to deal with all of her heart aches and concerns by herself.

Standing there he forms a plan for her next birthday, she'll be fifty.

Where have the years gone?

She's still beautiful and incredibly fit and toned.

He'll surprise her and bring everyone home to celebrate with her.

He decides to speak to Tess tomorrow to help him organize it all.

...

Alex kisses the top of her head and whispers. "I love you."

He smiles when she hugs him tightly.

Together they stand in silence for a few more minutes.

Reaching back he drags a hanky from his back pocket and hands it too her.

She laughs and says. "Since when do you carry a hanky?"

"Since Georgia bought them for me. She's had my name embroided onto them" He chuckles.

Stevie wipes her eyes and blows her nose.

They begin to walk inside and car lights shine on them.

"Someone's forgotten something." Stevie offers.

...

Harrison, Charlotte, Jo and Bull have had a fantastic night together.

The conversations have been thought provoking and humorous and at times they've laughed so hard their faces hurt.

Charlotte is thrilled with how well she gets along with Jo.

She is funny, smart and easy to talk too and has Bull wrapped around her little finger which Charlotte finds not only amusing but entertaining as well.

Jo Power doesn't have a mean or manipulative bone in her body and doesn't push or boss Bull in any way and yet he falls over himself to make her happy.

Harrison notices too, he's never seen Bull behave like this with any girl and he's seen him with a lot of girls.

...

Jo has had a perfect evening with Bull and his friends and is relieved they've all gotten along well.

The next few days will be so much fun with them.

Tomorrow they have the quarter horse sales and Bull and Harry have to go and see what's on offer and then they're all going out for dinner and dancing.

Walking back to the motel Bull's phone rings.

"Hello Bull Ryan speaking... Oh Hi Dad...yes we are...no we've just been down to the pub for dinner...Yes I will... Yeah there's a couple I really like the sound off...Yeah we could...Arghh that seems unfair I'm sure the girls would love a dirty weekend with him!"

Bull laughs loudly then ads. "Yes I understand just frozen semen but it's just so clinical..."

He laughs again and then changing subjects asks. "Did you talk to Mum about me doing the course? Yeah...How did she take it? Oh no, I'm so sorry Dad are you alright? Yes... ok ...yeah... right I'm sorry Old Man ...Yeah I know, I love you too... Yeah tell him I said Hello...Bye."

Jo listens as Bull tells his Father he loves him and she thinks it's sweet.

Harrison says "You wanted to buy the stallion and your old man said just frozen semen!"

Bull laughs and says. "Yes he wouldn't budge we discussed it before I came away so it's no dirty weekend for the girls at home."

"What's wrong with Auntie Stevie?" Charlotte asks.

Bulls demeanour changes and he replies. "With both of the girls overseas Mum's been a bit emotional. Dad told her about me coming over to enrol for my short course and she cried."

"Oh that's so sad." Charlotte states.

"Yeah it is. That doesn't happen very often which makes it worse." Harrison adds.

"Is Uncle Alex alright?" Charlotte asks.

"Yeah he said he just held her until she stopped and it's all good now, plus Uncle Dave turned up unexpectedly so they're having a beer." Bull explains.

Charlotte looks at Jo and says. "Sorry Jo we're being rude talking about this stuff and you have no idea what we're on about."

Jo smiles and says. "It's ok I got the gist that Bull's Mum was sad."

Harrison smiles and says. "Bull's parents are very happy, funny and upbeat people Jo and have a brilliant relationship with all of our family but the bond between the two of them is something else again. I've never seen another couple like them. Bull's Father can't keep his hands off her and she is responsive to all of his advances."

Jo laughs and says "You make them sound raunchy."

Charlotte laughs and says "Yes that's them."

Bull smiles and says "Come on guys you'll give her the wrong impression."

Harry laughs and says. "Jo once you meet them you'll understand what we're talking about. We were very lucky to have grown up surrounded by strong women and tough but loving men. Uncle Alex and Auntie Stevie adore each other and never hold back with their affection for each other. She is tough really tough and hides her soft heart well so when she cries you want to cry with her because we don't see that side of her very often."

Bull quips "Well that sounds better."

Charlotte smiles and offers. "Jo once you meet them you'll love them as much as we all do, they're an absolute joy to be around."

Jo smiles and says "Ok I'll look forward to that then."

Charlotte chuckles and ads. "Uncle Alex will make you feel like a million bucks with his comments and his honesty will disarm you completely."

Reaching the motel Harrison says. "Seven o'clock down here in the morning?"

'"Yes sounds good we can have breakfast and head off to the sales." Bull replies.

...

Back in their room Jo says. "Bull when will I meet your parents?"

He looks at her and says. "Probably Christmas time why?"

She shrugs one shoulder and replies. "I was just wondering that's all."

Grinning at her he responds. "You have to go back to school and I'll be here for six months. One of your placements is over Easter so that's out."

She looks a little hurt and says. "You do want to take me to meet your family don't you?"

He steps forward and sweeps her into his arms and gives her a soft, short kiss and looking at her replies. "Jo I have never taken a girl home before and believe me you will meet my family and they will love you as much as I do. I should tell you though at the moment they don't know much about you."

"Why is that? " She asks sounding a little annoyed.

He smiles and says. "We have four families on three farms and I have two sisters, a brother and six girl cousins and a variety of honorary cousins. Everyone knows everyone's business and for the time being I don't want our relationship to be dissected. I love you Jo and if you want after the sales tomorrow we can fly straight home and I'll introduce you to whoever you want. But if we wait until Christmas everyone will be home, plus you can come and stay with me on Kilarney for as long as you like. Ok?"

She smiles at him and says. "I'd like you to come home to Naroo with me too."

"I'd love to meet your family Jo but let's get our courses finished first and then we'll sort all of that out Ok?" He offers softly.

Smiling at him she nods.

...

"I don't know the car Stevie do you?" Alex asks as they walk back towards the car that has just driven in.

As the interior light goes on the face is illuminated.

Alex grins and says. "It's Dave."

When Dave opens his door he hears a familiar voice. "Brewer what in the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Grinning Dave turns and sees Alex with his arm around Stevie.

"I came to see if Stevie is ready to leave you and run away with me yet."Dave teases.

Stevie walks towards him and hugs him tightly but doesn't let him go.

He's a little confused by the greeting until Alex offers. "Xander's moving back to Melbourne for six months and the girls are both in Europe."

Dave hugs Stevie tighter and says. "Good on you Stevie I thought all my Christmas's had come at once then! I thought you were ready to run away with me."

She steps back laughing and wipes her face. "You're a sight for sore eyes Dave I need cheering up come and have a beer with me."

Dave walks along the path with Stevie under his arm and her arm around his waist.

Alex trails along behind and quips. "Yeah thanks for making me feel loved and needed Stevie."

"I'll love and need you later Alex don't fret."She quips.

Dave roars laughing.

...


	137. Chapter 137

By lunchtime on the following day Alex and Dave are over on Drover's Run.

Dave has driven as Alex is feeling a little hung over.

Walking into the back porch Alex yells. "Hello."

"Hello." Someone replies.

...

Alex and Dave walk in and a bloke is standing eating toast in just a pair of jocks.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" Alex growls.

"I'm Keith, Beth's boyfriend." He replies holding out his hand to shake Alex's.

Alex introduces Dave and they shake hands.

Keith is about to take another bite of his toast when Alex says. "Oi how about you go and put some bloody trousers on not everyone wants to see your undies."

Keith puts his toast on the bench and scurries upstairs.

Dave laughs and says. "Hey I seem to remember you wandering around in your underwear here from time to time."

Alex winks and says. "Yeah but he doesn't know that, plus Matt isn't here to put the fear of god in him so I'm quite happy to do that."

...

Charlotte and Jo are following Harrison and Bull around as they finalize their purchases.

Jo is reading the catalogue of Stallions, service fees and fees for semen.

Leaving Charlotte she moves quickly beside Bull and draws him away from the agent they're talking to.

Harrison watches as Jo points out several things on the paper to Bull and he looks shocked.

He nods his head and walks back over to Harrison and the agent.

...

Beth arrives downstairs with Keith behind her.

Walking into the kitchen she grins and says. "Morning Uncle Dave, Morning Uncle Alex I see you've met Keith."

Alex looks passed her and says "Yes glad to see you've put some pants on mate, show a little more respect in future. You're lucky it was me and not one of my young nieces or my daughters I would not have been a happy man."

Beth grins at him when he winks at her and says. "Sorry about that Uncle Alex, Keith didn't know you were coming over."

"So Bethie where's Uncle Nick?" Alex asks.

"Down at the stables one of the brood mares has been put through one of the fences." Beth replies.

"Might be a job for a vet Dave?" Alex says walking back towards the door then calls. "Catch ya later Beth nice meeting you Keith."

...

As they walk down to the stables Alex's phone rings. "Hello Alex Ryan ...yeah hang on mate he's right here."

Alex hands the phone to Dave and says. "It's Xander he's got a question for you."

"Hey Bully how are you? Yeah I'm god thanks mate...yeah Auntie Sal and the boys are fine as well. How's Harrison? Yeah give him a big hug and a kiss from me." Dave laughs then adds. "Right just the hug then. Yeah... So what's happening? yeah can I listen..."

Dave gestures for Alex to lean in...Alex shakes his head. "Bull run away and don't take anything from that stallion. Yes you're right if in doubt...run...well spotted mate well spotted...yes ok... Yeah that's right you've heard of the Impressive gene? Yes that's right. Yes I will mate I'll see you later."

Dave hands the phone back to Alex.

"Oh ok ...yes ... Well done mate...No I think she's ok today she was still in bed when we left... Drover's yes ... No I'm a bit hung over mate Uncle Dave drove." Alex laughs and adds. "Yes I think she'll be worse for wear too. Well we'd already had a few beers with the Drover's and Wilgul crews before Uncle Dave got there...yeah righto take care and I'll see you at the end of the week."

...

Dave attends to the mare and stitches a wound on her chest and cleans a few grazes.

"Well I'd say you've got a bit of a problem Tess, for this old girl to run through a fence something scared the hell out of her." Dave offers.

Jodie says. "Yeah we've already discussed the problem and we're wondering if it's a wild dog."

Alex offers. "It would have to be more than one Jodes this old girl would just give one a kick and send em' flying.'

Dave agrees.

"I'm so glad you were here Dave to look after her." Tess offers.

Dave chuckles and says "Well I've certainly earned my bed and breakfast today."

"Why what else have you done?" Jodie asks.

They tell her about the call from Xander and Harrison at the sales and their concerns about the breathing of one of the stallions they thought they'd buy semen from.

Dave tells them about a defect in some bloodlines that go back to an American Quarter horse called Impressive, and a muscular disease called HYPP.

Dave explains about the symptoms and paralysis is one. Breathing can be affected and the genes passed on.

Bull was concerned and rang to ask his Father for advice and Dave helped out.

...

Early evening.

Charlotte walks from the bathroom in a new dress and heals.

"Charlotte you look sensational." Harrison gushes.

She smiles and twirls for him.

The dress hovers on the breeze giving him a glimpse of her gorgeous legs.

He wishes she could understand just how much he loves her and what he feels when he looks at her.

She stops to face him and smiling says. "It is such a beautiful dress to wear Harry, feel the material it's so soft."

Harry laughs and says. "If I touch you we will not leave the room Charlotte."

She laughs and cheekily asks. "Do you like the front of the dress Harry?"

"Pretty necklace Charlotte." Is all he replies.

Her necklace is sitting with the pointy part of the heart sitting at the beginning of her cleavage as if showing the way.

Charlotte laughs and her eyes twinkle understanding his comment.

He feels his heart rolling over and back again.

She is so very beautiful and he really wants to kiss her but is afraid if he does he won't want to stop.

...

Smiling she walks towards him and places her hands on his hips.

Electric pulses charge his senses.

She looks up at him expectantly waiting for his kiss.

He leans towards her.

Delighted by his rapid breathing Charlotte runs her hands up his back.

As he places his arms around her she can feel tremors in his touch.

Her lips implore him, her arms steady him.

"Charlotte." His breath whispers softly down her neck.

Reaching back she unzips the dress and lets it fall to the floor.

...

Bull Ryan is a happy man as he sits waiting for Jo.

He glances to the door as it opens and says. "Oh Jo you look delicious."

Jo steps into the room and giggling says. "Delicious? Ok."

He rises and smiling walks toward her saying. "Twirl for me."

Bull finds his statement amusing as it's something he's heard his Father say to his Mother on so many occasions and now he understands.

She smiles and slowly turns, showing him the entire dress.

...

Jo's dress is the prettiest of cobalt blue, one strap is beaded and on the other side there is no strap.

The dress is draped and crosses at the bust.

There is very little of the dress at the back and her midriff is exposed on the same side as the strap.

The dress slaps him in the face and makes him look at her and devour her with his eyes.

Bull smiles and looking down at her says. "Jo you look like you've been poured in to that... Wow."

She laughs and says. "As soon as I saw this one I thought yes I think Xander will like it."

He leans over and looking down states. "Xander likes it very much. How are you holding everything up? Nothing will fall out will it?"

Jo laughs and says "I am very well covered Bull it's an illusion because it only has one strap. I look a lot more exposed than I actually am."

She picks up the towel he left on the bed and says. "Watch."

Placing part of the towel across her shoulder where the other strap would have been she says "See."

He leans and kisses her so very softly and slides his hands across her back and around onto her sides.

Hugging her he whispers. "Oh Jo I don't want to go out anymore."

She inhales and says. "Neither do I but we're dressed now and Charlotte and Harrison will be waiting for us."

...

She moves back and smiles up at him.

The blue of her dress makes her blue eyes even bluer.

He stands gazing down at her amazed by how he feels about her.

He swims in her eyes and then he kisses her again.

...

Drawn in and without thought his heart pounds in his chest as he tastes the sweet softness of her lips .

He wants so much more but draws himself back.

Inhaling he lets go of her and says. "Ok let's go dancing."

She stops him from walking to the door and says. "Are you alright?"

He grins and says. "I'm in love Jo everything is perfect."

She smiles and quips. "What a coincidence so am I?"

He leans to kiss her and stops himself and says. "If I kiss you once more we will definitely not be leaving this room."

She laughs and pushes him towards the door.

...

Dave and Alex sit talking with Matt when Nick walks back out onto the veranda with a large envelope in his hands.

Placing it in front of Dave he says. "There you go Dave take it home and have a good look at our proposal with Sally and let us know what you think."

Dave looks at Nick and then glancing at Alex replies. "Alex gave me the basics Nick and it sounds too good an offer to refuse."

Matt asks. "Does Sally know about any of it?"

Dave replies. "Yeah she does mate and she thinks it would be great for us and especially for the boys they miss having Harrison around so they'd be able to reconnect with him which would be so good for all of them."

Nick offers. " I know we're getting ahead of ourselves a bit but we want it all set up so that when we buy the new farms , all going well, you'll already have the heads up and then four months to relocate."

"Do you really think you'll have enough work for me though?" Dave asks.

"Like I said Dave when you're not doing Vet stuff for us you can either take on other clients or work around here with us." Alex states.

Dave smiles and inhales and exhales and offers. "I've missed being around all of you. I really hope the plan works I'd like to live back in the district."

"I think we should have a beer to celebrate." Matt offers standing and moving inside.

"What time do you head off in the morning?" Nick asks.

"I'd like to be gone by ten but that really depends on how drunk the Big fella gets me. "Dave states.

Alex slaps Dave on the back and says. "I might ring Stevie and ask her to come and get us; I feel a big night coming on."

...

Bull and Jo are sitting in the foyer discussing their courses and Bull checks his watch again.

"Maybe you should ring them Bull? I'm sure we said six o'clock in the foyer."Jo states.

A bell alerts them to the elevator and both look towards it as Harrison and Charlotte step out.

Walking briskly towards them Harry says. "Sorry we're late Charlotte had a slight problem with her zipper."

Charlotte's face is slightly flushed but reddens more when Bull winks at her.

...He knows she thinks to herself...

"Charlotte you look beautiful so we don't mind having to wait do we Jo?" Bull offers.

Jo grins up at him and says . "I think beautiful is an understatement Bull. You look ravishing Charlotte."

Charlotte smiles and says. "Thank you both. Jo your dress is amazing and the colour brings out the blue of your eyes."

Jo smiles and says. "It's pretty isn't it Charlotte. Bull loves it which is nice."

...

"I bet he does." Harry quips.

Charlotte laughs and says "Harrison Ryan where's your filtering system."

Harry looks at Charlotte and then Jo and says. "Jo you look stunning."

"Thank you Harry and you look very handsome." Jo says smiling up at him then whispers. "Glad you ironed your pants."

He chuckles and whispers back. "Lottie did them for me."

They all laugh and head out for dinner.

...

It's late by the time Stevie and Jake arrive on Drover's Run and the men are very drunk.

Walking in the back porch Stevie calls. "Hello!"

"Dining room Stevie." Tess calls.

"Where are the boys?" Stevie asks.

Before Tess can reply peals of laughter ring out from the veranda?

Stevie says. "They sound happy."

Jodie laughs and says "Try crude, rude and unrefined."

Jake laughs and says. "This I have to see."

"Why aren't you sitting out there with them?" Stevie asks.

Tess replies. "Marcus is here too so we thought we'd let them have a boys night."

Jodie adds. "Even though they started mid afternoon."

They laugh.

"Where's Grace?" Stevie asks.

"Toilet." Jodie answers.

...

Jake walks out onto the veranda and all the men greet him and tell him to grab a beer.

Smiling Alex asks. "Where's Mum?"

She's inside talking to the aunties." Jake replies.

Alex nods.

"Where's Addy?" Jake asks.

"Upstairs I think." Matt replies.

Jake stands to go and find Adam as he reaches the door Alex says. "Tell Mum I miss her."

Jake smiles and says. "Right."

Walking back through the dining room he passes on the message.

Stevie nods and tells him she'll go out and say hello soon.

...

Twenty minutes later Tess and the girls move out onto the veranda.

Jake and Adam are sitting back having a beer with their Father's and Uncles.

Nick is just finishing telling the story about his Bucks night and Tess's Hens party and how the strippers were mixed up and how Kate danced for everyone.

Alex laughs and says. "Tess and her bloody signs almost drove us crazy."

Tess chuckles and sliding onto Nicks lap says. "Yes but after that night we sorted it all out didn't we?'

Nick gives her a beautiful smile and says. "Yes we ignored the signs."

...

"Well I should have paid attention to the signs."Alex quips.

Nick looks at him and says. "What signs?"

Alex grins and says. "When Stevie and I ran off the road because of the sheep. She leant across the back seat to check nothing was broken and her gorgeous a..." He points at shoulder height.

"Alex!" Stevie warns.

He looks at her and says. "Bottom was right there."

Everyone laughs.

He continues. "Later on after she went mud diving for Tess's veil she stripped off her shirt to put a dry one on and I got a glimpse of her..."

"One more word and you walk home." She warns.

"Can't I finish my story Cowgirl?" He begs.

"Can you keep it clean?" She asks.

Cheekily he replies. "If I tell the first bit I can but if I tell what happened later I can't."

"Then no you can't finish your story." Stevie says trying not to laugh at him.

He looks at her and says. "If you come and give me a kiss I won't say any more."

Smiling she reaches over and kisses him.

He whispers something and she giggles.

...

For the next half an hour they all sit laughing and reminiscing about everything that lead up to Tess and Nicks, wedding.

Eventually Nick says. "Well I've had more than enough alcohol so I'm going to bed."

Alex has felt the same for quite awhile but didn't want to be the first one to pull the pin so sat quietly.

"Righto Cowgirl take me home." He says grinning at Stevie.

Dave begins to stand up and almost falls over but Jake has catches him. "Hey Uncle Dave you're a little bit wobbly there mate."

"Yep the Big Fella gets me every time."Dave slurs.

Jodie quips. "Should we take photos of him and send them to Sally?"

Tess chuckles and says. "No imagine if it was us Jodes."

Jodie replies. "Yeah I guess you're right."

...

Jake helps Dave out to the car and Stevie and Alex follow.

Grace has bundled Marcus up and they're on their way home.

Alex and Dave sit in the back talking rubbish mostly.

Jake drives and Stevie sits in the passenger seat.

Alex says. "So Brewer how's your love life going?"

Stevie warns." Alex not the right time or place to be discussing this sort of thing."

Dave reaches over and pats her on the back and says. "He's right Stevie it's all good. Bloody awesome actually Alex. Never been happier."

"Glad to hear it mate Sal's a beaut girl."Alex replies.

"Yep pushes all of my buttons that's for sure." Dave remarks.

Jake and Stevie are grinning in the front seat.

"Yep Stevie just has to look at me and I have to kiss her and once I do that then I have too..." Alex comments.

"Alex remember where you are and who is with us." Stevie growls.

Alex chuckles and says. "I was just going to say I have to have another kiss Cowgirl."

They all laugh each knowing that's not what he was going to say.


	138. Chapter 138

Around lunchtime the following day Bull Ryan leaves the administration office of Marcus Newman College.

Charlotte and Harrison are sitting having coffee with Jo when Bull joins them.

"Sorted?" Harry enquires.

Bull grins and says. "Yes I'm officially a student again."

Charlotte stands and says. "Right lets grab your bags, toss them in your room and we'll head off to the beach."

Bull looks at Harry and says "She's bossy isn't she?"

"Yeah she's like that female news reporter from years ago... What did they call her...The perfumed steamroller?" Harry quips.

The girls laugh and Charlotte says. "Come on get a move on, the sun will have set by the time we get there.'

...

Sitting in the kitchen on Kilarney Alex and Dave are very quiet.

Arriving back at the house for morning tea Jake and Stevie discuss the fact that Dave's car is still parked out the front.

"Uncle Dave's still here!" Jake says sounding surprised.

Stevie laughs and says. "Jakey he could hardly stand up last night he won't be good this morning."

"What about the old man?" Jake asks.

"They'd both had way too much to drink; neither will be feeling very well today. Your Father probably won't remember a lot either so that should be fun."Stevie adds.

...

"Another coffee Dave?" Alex asks walking over to the coffee pot.

"Yes please don't know if it will make me feel any better though." Dave replies.

Hearing the door Alex looks up and smiling says. "Good morning beautiful."

Stevie ignores him but offers. "Morning Dave."

"Hey aren't you going to say good morning to me Cowgirl?" Alex asks.

She gives him the once over and replies. "I'm not talking to you so why would I wish you a good morning."

He looks devastated when he asks. "Geez Stevie what did I do?"

Jake offers. "It was bad Dad really bad."

Alex looks very worried and then Jake offers. "You told me in great detail all about your sex life, on the ride home. Mum wanted to make you walk home but I wouldn't stop the car."

Alex is stunned and begins. "Oh Stevie I'm so sorry I don't remember any of that."

She looks at him with a scowl on her face and says. "That's probably because you didn't say it."

...

Jake and Stevie wait for it to register.

Dave holds his laughter waiting as well.

Alex exhales, grins and says. "That was mean Stevie feel my heart I thought I'd embarrassed you and hurt you yet again."

She places her hand on his chest and reaches up to kiss him and says "Sorry I couldn't resist."

Jake quips. "You were going to tell me but Mum stopped you."

Alex kisses Stevie and quips." It would take longer than the drive from Drover's to Kilarney to tell you about my week."

Stevie flicks him.

Dave and Jake just laugh.

...

Sabine and Georgia are dressed to impress Sabine has invited her boyfriends best mate to join them for a drive to the country.

"Sabine tell me again about Thayer?" Georgia asks.

Sabine grins and replies. "He is very handsome and sweet and his family have lots of money. Thayer is a friend of Philippe's from university, he is studying engineering. He has just turned twenty two and he loves his car."

Georgia laughs and says "What boy doesn't love his car!"

Sabine laughs and says. "Hurry up Georgia they will be here soon we have a long drive. Oh Georgia I told Thayer you are eighteen turning nineteen."

Georgia says. "Sabine you shouldn't have lied to him."

Sabine grins and says. "You look like a fully grown woman Georgia he will not question."

Georgia is wearing the palest of pink three quarter pants slightly rolled up and white camisole and over shirt and a pretty multi coloured light weight scarf.

Her hair is natural and free and her makeup minimal.

Sabine has chosen a beautiful shade of lip stick for her and fusses and tells her she looks very beautiful.

...

Philippe and Thayer pull up in their cars out the front and the girls join them.

As they walk out Georgia whispers. "Sabine aren't we going in the same car?"

"No, no, Georgia you will be fine. Thayer's car only has two seats!" Sabine giggles.

An introduction over Georgia climbs into Thayer's car and smiles to herself.

One day she'll tell her brothers about the day she went for a drive in the French countryside in a Ferrari.

...

Matt and Jodie are sitting in the shade of the veranda having a cold drink when Matt says. "I don't like him Jodie I really don't like him."

"Shhhh Matt you can't say that Beth likes him you don't have too." Jodie replies.

Shaking his head Matt growls. "There's something about him Jodie I can't put my finger on it but I just don't like him."

Jodie looks at him and says. "Could it be because he's not Glenn?"

Matt grins and says. "Well I liked Glenn we got on well."

"Yes but its Beth that has to get along with him not you." Jodie chuckles.

...

Matt says. "Change of subject. Our holiday. Are you packed?"

"Did you help me?" She replies.

Grinning he says. "You're very argumentative today Jodie."

"Am I?" She questions.

Silence.

...

"Yes we're all packed." She offers.

"I can't wait Jodie I really can't wait. I want you to myself and I want to do something other than, feed out, shear and fence." Matt admits.

Jodie looks shocked and asks. "You're not tired of the farm are you Matt?"

"Oh god no I love it here Jodie I never want to live anywhere else. I just need a break. I'm tired really tired." He replies.

"You poor old thing."Jodie muses.

Jodie stands and placing her hands on his thighs leans over and kisses him and asks. "Would you like another cool drink?"

"You know what I'd really like?" He replies the ads. "I'd like a nice cool shower."

A smiles creeps across her face and she asks. "Would you like some company?"

...

Thayer smiles when he sees Georgia's reaction as he pulls into the stud farm.

Sabine had told him Georgia came from a farm in Australia and that she could ride a horse.

Climbing from the car Sabine and Philippe join them and Sabine says "Georgia would you like to ride a horse today?"

Georgia's eyes glaze over and she says. "Oh Sabine I would love to go riding today. How much does it cost?"

Thayer says. "It cost nothing Georgia this is my home."

Thayer leads them into the beautiful house and calls a greeting.

...

A middle aged woman and man greet him affectionately and Georgia assumes they are his parents.

Sabine and Philippe are greeted with great affection and then Thayer introduces Georgia.

They greet her warmly and praise her for her French.

She thanks them and tells them they have a beautiful home and that she is very pleased to be here.

...

Thayer's Father tells her that Sabine said Georgia was from Australia and that she could ride.

She replies that this is true, but she has not ridden since arriving in France eight weeks ago.

They ask of her experience and she tells them she has ridden since she could sit.

First on a horse with her Mother or Father and then later her own pony.

They enquire about what sort of farm and she replies cattle and sheep but they also breed Quarter horses.

Georgia has trouble keeping up with the conversation between Thayer and his parents as they talk so fast.

...

My Father has told me he would be very happy for you to ride our horses and tell him what you think when we return.

Georgia smiles and thanks them.

All four head back outside and Thayer takes them to the stables.

Georgia is thrilled when she realizes that both Sabine and Philippe will come with them and that Thayer is quite a good horse rider himself.

...

An hour later they are riding through a forested area.

Sabine had packed coats for the girls unbeknown to Georgia and even though it's quite cold they are having a wonderful time.

Thayer speaks to Philippe and then to Georgia and says. "We will split up now and you and I will ride faster and met the others later."

Georgia directs her horse over to Sabine and she reassures Georgia everything is fine and it's only that she and Philippe are not as experienced riders and Thayer is, so he thought she would enjoy the horses more just with him.

...

Georgia is thrilled with her horse as it handles extremely well.

Following Thayer as he leads her down to a beautiful lake, she takes in the peacefulness of the place and feels homesick.

" This is my favourite place on the farm Georgia it is very tranquil." He tells her.

Georgia slows so she can take in the scenery and wishes she'd brought her camera.

She tells him she has forgotten her camera and would have loved to have shown her family back home.

Thayer takes a photo of her on horseback with the lake behind her and says he will send it to her if she gives him her email address.

Pulling to a stop Thayer says. "We will wait for them here Georgia they should only be another ten minutes as they will take a shorter track than the one we took.'

Dismounting, she loosens the girth and leads the horse down to the water's edge for a drink.

Thayer watches her and smiles.

She is beautiful and he likes her very much even though he has only known her for the day.

Walking back to him she says. "Thank you for bringing me here it is a magical place and the horse is wonderful."

He smiles and says. "Georgia you are very beautiful and I would like to kiss you."

She giggles and he looks offended.

"Why do you laugh at me?" He asks.

Smiling she says. "Because I was just thinking I'd like to kiss you too."

He grins and moves towards her.

...

Jake and Stevie have finished with the horses for the day and make their way back to the house.

"Uncle Dave's gone." Jake says.

"Yes I noticed that."Stevie answers.

"He and Dad get along well don't they?" Jake states.

Stevie replies. "Well they were house mates for a long time and he was his best man too."

...

"How did you stand to watch him do that Mum? Why didn't you tell him how you felt?" Jake asks.

She looks uncomfortable and inhales then replies. "He was my friend Jake and I wanted him to be happy."

Jake shakes his head and asks. "I don't get it Mum when I watch you together and I listen to you both. How could he not see that?"

She smiles and says. "We're different people to who we were then Jake. We've been married a long time, had children together been through good times and bad and shared so much. There is nothing we can't talk about now but back then it was different we talked about everything except us."

"I'm glad you loved him enough to wait for him Mum." He offers.

She laughs and says. "Yes well if I hadn't you wouldn't be here."

Jake slides his arm around her shoulder and states." I hadn't thought about it like that! Thanks Mum."

"You're very welcome Jake." She chuckles.

...

Alex is walking towards them and calls. "What are you both up too?'

"I just thanked Mum for being strong enough to wait for you because if she hadn't I wouldn't be here."Jake replies.

"Hey I had a part in you being here too ya know!" Alex states.

"Yeah but Mum did all the hard yards you just got to have fun!" Jake quips.

Alex grabs him in a head lock while Stevie walks briskly away.

As she nears the veranda she starts running and yells. "Last one inside gets to cook tonight."

Alex lets Jake go and starts running with Jake in hot pursuit.

...


	139. Chapter 139

Bull winds the car back around the road watching carefully as the lights show them the way.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages." Harry enthuses.

"Me too. Although I think I'm a little sunburnt." Jo offers.

"You should have let me put more sunscreen on you then." Bull offers.

"The way you apply it mate they should call it sinscreen." Harry quips.

"Yes I thought the lifeguard was going to say something at one point." Jo offers.

Bull laughs and says "I was just making sure everything was covered so you wouldn't burn."

Charlotte states. "It wasn't where you applied it that was the problem Bull; it was that you looked like you were enjoying yourself too much for daylight hours."

"Plus there were children around.' Harry adds.

Jo laughs and says. "Ok we've established he got carried away. Where are we stopping for dinner?"

"Fish and chips at Lorne I think. I've heard they're the best on the Great Ocean Road." Bull offers.

They all agree.

...

As the movie finishes Alex kisses Stevie's head and says. "Hey sleepy head wake up."

Stevie stretches and yawning asks "Where's Jake?"

"He went to bed an hour ago Stevie obviously after you fell asleep." He replies.

Standing he helps her to her feet and says. "Come on bedtime."

"Ahh I can't wait for our holiday Alex I am so tired." Stevie states.

"Well Jodie and Matt head off tomorrow so three weeks from tomorrow and it will be our turn Beautiful."Alex responds.

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

...

Jodie reaches over taking Matts hand as the plane begins its descent.

He smiles at her and says. "Ready?"

Jodie nods.

...

On the ground Kate and Riley are watching as the plane comes to a stop.

Kate turns back to Riley and says. "She's here Riley finally."

He laughs and says. "So for the next week I'll be ignored and neglected."

Grinning Kate replies. "Only during the daylight hours at night time I'm all yours."

Placing his arm around her shoulder he pulls her closer and kissing her head says. "I can live with that."

She turns into his embrace and says. "It's been so long since Jodie and I have just sat and talked Riley, the phone just isn't the same."

He kisses her and then says. "You've got a week and your time starts now. "

Kate turns back and starts to run as Jodie spots her and runs too.

...

All the older children have returned to Adelaide for boarding school and the ones at university head back as well to get ready to begin studies.

Grace is already busy with Meggy and school of the air.

Nick, Tess, Marcus, Alex and Stevie are busy re-fencing one of the boundary fences and talk turns to the new farms and the planning for them.

"I'm glad we've got Adam and Jake to lend a hand for part of this year." Nick states.

"Yeah me too. It gives us all a bit of breathing space for holidays doesn't it?'Alex responds.

"If we get everything up to speed by the time the land is available we can spend all of our time on the new farms and setting them up quickly." Marcus states.

...

Stevie asks. "Do you think Keira or Stella will come back to the farm Marcus?"

Shaking his head he replies. "Unfortunately I don't think they will. Not much need of solicitors around here is there and that's what they both want to do. Grace thinks they'll come home and I haven't got the heart to enlighten her."

"Well we were hoping Bull would stay but he's enrolled in another course in Victoria and will be gone for six months." Alex offers.

"So next year if all goes well we'll have Charlotte, Harrison, Bull, Beth, Claire and Belle." Tess says.

Alex nods and says. "We've asked Jazz and Ben to come back and put forward an offer to Dave Brewer so that will make a few more hands to help."

Nick asks. "What about Rose and Jack are they coming back any time soon?"

Alex turns his back to Stevie and looking at Nick winks and says. "We have no idea mate."

...

Stopping for morning smoko the five chat about the fence and what they've acheived so far.

"We are much more productive in our work now days aren't we?" Stevie states.

Tess agrees and says. "Well we've had years of practise now."

"No I mean we swoop in all of us together and it all happens so much faster so no one gets tired of a particular job because by the time it gets boring we've finished." Stevie replies.

Nick laughs and says. "Well I'm bored and ready for a holiday!"

"Me too mate me too. In the last two weeks I've struggled to drag myself out of bed every morning." Alex states.

Stevie quips "Well maybe if you got straight out of bed when you woke up tiredness wouldn't be a problem Alex."

Everyone laughs and he grins and says. "Stevie what are you implying?"

Tess offers. "Yes we have the same problem at our place."

"Well you could say no Tess." Nick chuckles.

Tess grins at him.

Stevie laughs and standing up says "Come on let's get this fence finished Tess before our old men run out of steam.'

"Yeah they've got no staying power Stevie." Tess teases.

Marcus laughs and says. "I'll help you girls."

...

Nick and Alex stand.

Marcus is walking pass and Alex gestures at Nick.

Quickly they grab Marcus and pin him down.

"What are we gunna do with him Alex?" Nick asks huffing and puffing.

"I think we need to put a ring through his nose so the girls can lead him around Nick!" Alex offers.

"Or we could...Ow!" Nick yells rubbing his head.

Alex looks up.

...

Tess and Stevie are standing with dry cow pads and are throwing them towards them.

Alex laughs and says. "Right Nick do we want revenge on Marcus or will we sort the girls out?"

"Girls." Nick whispers.

"Ok get ready to let him go." Alex whispers.

"On three 1, 2, 3."Nick counts.

Letting go of Marcus the boys run at the girls.

Squeals ring out.

...

Riley and Matt sit having a beer on the large veranda and the girls sit a little away from them.

"They haven't stopped talking since they clapped eyes on each other." Riley quips.

Matt looks over and smiling says. "It's lovely isn't it? Jodie misses Kate so much."

Riley nods and says. "Yeah it is Kate's been looking forward to this for weeks."

"So what do you think of the plan for the farms?" Matt asks.

"It's brilliant we couldn't refuse. The hardest part will be keeping it a secret until Stevie's birthday. We haven't told the boys yet. It's still so far away." Riley says.

"The time will go by so quickly we're almost into March already." Matt offers.

"I have to be honest Matt, I wish it was tomorrow. We've always had so much fun in Gungellan it feels like home more than anywhere else we've ever lived." Riley offers.

Matt nods and says. "When we were on the run that's how Jodie felt and I have to admit by the time we came back it felt like home to me too. It was where her heart belonged and mine belonged with her. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

...

Jodie and Kate chatter on at a hundred miles and an hour and cover ever subject.

Jodie brings Kate up to speed on every one on Kilarney, Drover's and Wilgul and tells her all about what Beth and Adam are up too.

Kate in turn gives Jodie an update on what her and Riley and the boys have been doing since that last saw each other.

...

Matt and Riley move off and get dinner organized with the boys and send a steady stream of drinks out to the girls.

By the time dinner is ready the girls are very happy and giggly.

Kate's boys are amused watching their Mother and Aunty Jodie and laugh when they start telling funny stories about when they were young.

Fourteen year old John, Riley and Kate's eldest son walks up to Riley and Matt and says. "It's nice seeing Mum like this isn't it Dad."

Riley smiles and says. "A window into her youth mate."

John nods and says. "I mean she's different when she's around girls than when she with us. They're really good friends aren't they?"

"Yes all the Drover's girls are mate and you have to remember it's hard for Mum sometimes, we're stuck out here and there are no other females around for her to chat to. Imagine if you lived somewhere with all girls."Riley adds.

John nods and says. "She needs other women around her doesn't she? Making her live here isn't really fair is it?"

Riley smiles at his eldest son and says. "She never complains mate she loves all of her boys."

John smiles and says. "I know she does Dad but maybe you should send her to visit Aunty Jodie, Tess, Stevie and Grace a little more often."

"I'll keep that in mind mate. It's a good idea."Riley replies then asks "Would you like to take some more drinks out to them?"

John moves off.

...

Matt says. "You've raised great kids Riley. All of your boys are going to be adults that you and Kate will be very proud off."

Riley smiles and says. "Thanks mate, we're pretty proud of them already."

Matt says. "My shout! Are you ready for another beer?"

Riley lifts his drink and finishes the last little bit and replies. "If I'm going to live on Kilarney again I'd best get my consumption back up to speed?"

Both men laugh.

...

Bull stands with his arms wrapped around Jo.

He feels sad because he doesn't want to leave her for a second but has to return home to gather his belongings for the next six months of school.

Harry and Charlotte are equally as sad as they've all had so much fun together and they've had openness between them which has been amazing.

They've agreed to keep their relationship quiet.

They don't want everyone to know their business and they're unsure how their relationship would be received particularly after what happened between Charlotte and Xander.

So for now their relationship will go back to being a private thing unless they're around Bull and Jo whom they've all decided on holidays or long weekends they'll try to meet up in Melbourne.

...

"Bull they're calling your flight." Jo whispers.

"Jo I can't believe how awful it feels to leave you, even though it's only for ten days." Bull states.

She hugs him tightly and he hears her sniffle.

Moving back he lifts her face and sees her tears.

"Just go Bull and please don't say anymore it's already hard enough without hearing that you're sad too."Jo says softly.

He nods and kisses her so softly and sweetly and says. "I love you Jo."

"I love you too. Now go. The sooner you do, the sooner you're back." She says grinning trying sound upbeat.

He kisses her again and turns and walks swiftly onto the plane.

...


	140. Chapter 140

Jake arrives back on Kilarney after picking up Bull from the airport and as the brothers climb from the car, their parents pull in behind them.

Climbing from the car Stevie and Alex greet Bull and begin to ask him about his Melbourne trip.

Screwing up his face Bull says. "Sorry but one or both of you stink."

Alex grins and says "Its Mum she sat in something."

Stevie glares at him and says "I didn't sit in anything! Someone sat me in something." She turns and begins to walk towards the house.

Alex grins and watching her go calls. "Even covered in cow dung you've still got a gorgeous bum Stevie."

Without turning she gestures to him.

Jake and Bull laugh loudly and tease him. "Oh you're in the bad books old man she never does that?"

Alex grins and says. "Yes well I'd better go and see if I can make peace with her. I'll see you two at dinnertime. Hey what about we take Mum into the pub for dinner?'

Both boys agree.

...

Dinner at the Ward house is over and Riley and Kate's boys are clearing the table and loading the dishwasher.

"Wow Kate you're surrounded by men who tidy up after you! How did you manage that?'" Jodie asks.

Kate smiles over at Riley and replies. 'I didn't do anything Jodie. I always cook and Riley has always cleared the table and done the dishes. When our boys were smaller I helped but as they got older Riley wouldn't let me and now they just do it."

Jodie chuckles and replies. "So they've got you up on a pedestal Princess Kate."

Riley grins and answers for her. "Right where she belongs Jodie."

Kate giggles.

...

Matt asks. "How old are the boys now Kate?"

"John is fourteen, Anthony and Paul are thirteen, Toby is eleven and Scott and Blake are seven." Kate replies.

"Well you certainly beat me when it came to children Kate we only managed to have two." Jodie offers sadly.

Matt places his hand on hers.

Kate changes the subject quickly knowing Jodie and Matt had several miscarriages when they were trying for a family.

"What do you want to do tomorrow Jodes?" Kate asks.

Jodie grins and says. "What about a pamper day Kate? We'll do our nails, facials foot spas. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect! Absolutely perfect my skin is like leather from all the work outside. " Kate answers.

"Oooh we need to get some chips and chocolate!" Jodie exclaims.

"Truly disgusting." Kate offers.

"Totally Gross." Jodie says straight faced and then they both erupt with laughter.

...

Anthony asks. "What's so funny Dad?"

Riley replies. "It's just something your Mum and Aunty Jodie used to say to each other when they were younger."

"Oh." Anthony responds but looks puzzled.

John arrives and says. "We'll head up to bed Dad or did you want us to do something else?"

"No it's all good mate you've done a fantastic job tonight. Thank you. Listen I know you got school tomorrow but Mum and I thought as Uncle Matt and Auntie Jodie are here we'd give you all the day off. How'd feel about that?" Riley asks.

John replies. "That would be really nice Dad thanks. I'll let the others know. Are we doing anything special?"

"Not in the morning but I thought we'd make up a picnic and go swimming at the falls."Riley answers.

John grins and says "We haven't been there in ages. That would be awesome."

...

Riley and Kate's boys kiss their Mother and Auntie Jodie good night and Matt and Riley get hugs.

After the boys leave Jodie says. " I can't believe you're coming back Kate it will be so good having you around again we've all missed you so much."

Kate grins and says. "I can't wait Jodes. Beers on Drovers' at the end of the day, swimming at the dam!"

"Nude." Jodie quips.

Kate giggles and says. "Last time I swam nude was when the boys were little."

"Last time I swam nude was a couple of weeks back."Jodie responds.

Kate laughs and says. "I can't wait. Hey maybe we could go for a moonlight dip the night of Stevie's party?"

Jodie says. "We'll ring Tess in the morning and see what she thinks."

The four sit, chat, laugh and drink until the early morning hours.

...

Bull and Jake are showered, dressed and ready to go to the pub.

Alex arrives downstairs and Jake asks. "Where's Mum?"

"She's right behind me mate." Alex replies.

On cue they hear the bedroom door close and Stevie quickly descends the stairs.

"Right let's get going I'm starving."Stevie quips.

...

Arriving at the pub they order their meal and sit down to chat.

"So when do you leave top go back Xander?" Stevie asks.

"The day after tomorrow Mum." Xander replies.

She nods and he knows she's sad.

"After dinner want a game of pool Mum?" Bull asks.

"I haven't played for awhile but I'll give it a go." She says smiling at him.

Alex chuckles and says "It's alright Stevie have a couple of beers and you'll be right. You play better after a few."

She laughs.

...

After their meal the four Ryan's take over the pool table and begin to play.

Bull plays against Stevie and she beats him.

While Jake and Alex play off Bull buys his Mother a beer and the two sit chatting at the bar.

Stevie asks him about his course and if he'll be home for Easter.

When he tells her he'll be on placement part of the way through the Easter break, he feels terrible; he can see the sadness in her.

Easter is always the time the family all get together for a camp down at the wildlife corridor and if Rose and Jack don't come home it will only be Jake as Georgia will still be in France.

Stevie walks off to the bathroom and a bloke sits beside Bull and orders a beer.

...

Alex and Jake are concentrating on the game and haven't noticed the huge fellow at the bar watching them, particularly Alex.

Stevie arrives back and Bull stands to let her sit.

"No Xander you're right I can stand." Stevie offers.

"Bloody hell they'll serve anyone here won't they!" The big bloke quips.

Bull stance changes at the comment and he says "Watch ya mouth mate."

The big fellow pays him no attention.

Stevie glances back at him and says. "Well obviously they do because they served you Boofhead."

The bloke stands towering over her and says. "You got a big mouth for a little sheila."

...

Alex has stopped playing and is grinning over at Stevie.

Jake is watching too.

Bull begins to move closer.

Stevie doesn't take her eyes off the big bloke but puts her hand out to Bull and says "Back off Bull I'm right."

Bull looks puzzled and glances over to his Father who is smiling.

...

"You want to make something of it." The big bloke pushes.

Stevie takes a couple of steps back and says. "Too right I do."

The big guy says. "Come on then."

Stevie runs at him and jumps and he catches her in his arms and laughs loudly.

She wraps her arms around his neck and says "Oh Boof! How in the hell are you I haven't seen you in years?"

He looks at her and says. "I'm great Stevie it's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

She's still sitting in his arms when she says. "I live here, have for over twenty years."

Grinning and flicking his head in Alex's direction he says. "You're not married to him are you?"

Stevie looks over and watches Alex smiling as he walks towards them and replies. "Yes he's mine."

Boof yells. "Catch!"

Tossing Stevie at Alex who catches her and softly let's her slide to the floor.

"G'Day Boof! How are you it's been a bloody long time?" Alex says.

Boof shakes his hand and says. "How in the hell did she end up with you? She's way too good for you."

Alex laughs and slides his arm around her and says. "I'm irresistible mate."

Boof laughs and winks at Stevie and says. "She must have been drunk or did ya fall off your horse and land on your head Stevie?"

"Both." She quips and they all laugh.

...

Stevie looks up at Bull and says. "Oh sorry Boof I'd like you to meet our boys. This is Xander and this is Jake."

He shakes their hands and looking at Stevie says. "How did a tiny little thing like you give birth to these two?'

Alex replies. "It wasn't easy mate but she was never afraid of hard work. Plus they weren't quite this size when she had them."

Boof smiles and says. "Glad to hear it."

...

They leave the table and sit to talk to Boof.

He's travelling through to Darwin and thought he'd stop in Gungellan and see if Alex still lived around here.

Boof is pleasantly surprised that Stevie lives here too and when she tells him that Grace is their sister in law he decides he'll stay at the pub for the night and catch up with Grace too while he's around.

Alex says. "Don't stay here mate come out to Kilarney we've got a spare room you can sleep in."

Boof says. "Na I don't want to do that. I'm not house broke!"

Stevie quips. "Neither is Alex you'll be in good company."

Bull and Jake laugh.

Alex smiles at them and says." Come on boys. Time to go home."

...


	141. Chapter 141

By the time the four arrive back on Kilarney Grace and Marcus are there.

As Stevie climbs from their car Grace calls. "So what's so important Stevie that you dragged us out at this time of the night?"

Stevie doesn't reply but gestures with her thumb at the car that is pulling in behind them.

Boof Gardner unfolds himself from his vehicle and stands to stretch his full six foot eight making him look like a mythical Bunyip in the half light.

Grace stares at the huge form a short distance away and registering calls. "Hey Stevie someone's dumped a huge pile of manure over there on your driveway."

She chuckles and begins to run when she hears a deep, gravelly voice says. "Kingston."

He laughs loudly as she throws herself at him.

Marcus is dumbfounded.

Meggy stands silently watching.

Jake and Bull are amused by the fact their Auntie Grace reacted the same way as their Mother did.

...

Boof walks back towards the others with Grace still in his arms and her arms firmly clasped around his neck.

Alex says. "Boof I'd like you to meet my brother Marcus."

Boof holds out his huge hand and shakes Marcus's hand and says. "Pleased to meet you Marcus."

Marcus shakes his hand and says. "Yeah pleased to meet you too. Would you mind giving my wife back?"

Boof holds his arms out to his side and quips. "I guess when she's ready to come back she will mate."

Grace remains hanging around his neck.

"Relax Marcus." She states.

"I haven't seen Boof in years and he was our guardian Angel. Weren't you Boof?" Grace offers smiling at him.

"If you say so Kingston." Boof remarks.

"Come on lets go inside."Alex offers.

...

Inside Stevie and Alex grab beers and some nibbles and they all sit at the kitchen table.

"You've got a bloody nice house Alex." Boof states.

"Yeah thanks mate it's very comfortable.' Alex replies.

"So did you ever marry Boof?"Alex asks.

Boof smiles and says. "Yeah I've only been married for ten years but Jill and I have been together for twenty five years mate and we've got a son and two daughters. I'll be a grandfather by the end of May."

Alex smiles and says. "A Grandfather that's great Boof. I can't wait until I get to be a Grandfather. How old are your children?"

Boof beams with pride as he talks about his family. " Dustin is twenty four married and his wife Sarah is due to have the bub in May , then Chelsea is twenty three and has just become engaged to Rob and then our baby Polly she's twenty and she'll stay with her Mum and Dad they'll be no getting married for her."

Alex says. "A bit protective of the baby Boof."

Boof nods his head and smiling says. "Yeah I am she's had a fairly rough trot, didn't think she'd survive this long but she's a fighter."

Stevie asks softly. "Is she a sickly child Boof?"

He smiles at Stevie and replies. "Not now she's not, she's as strong as an ox. She has Down's syndrome Stevie. She's always been Daddy's girl and she always will be."

Stevie looks at him and says. "She's a very lucky girl to have a Daddy like you."

Grace offers. "I'm with you Stevie."

Boof talks about Polly for a little while longer and his face shows the love and pride he has for her.

...

For a couple of hours they all sit laughing and reminiscing about their rodeo days.

Meggy has long since fallen asleep on the couch in the next room.

As the beer flows and they trip back in time Bull asks Boof. "So how did you look after Mum and Aunty Grace?"

Boof looks at him and replies. " You have to remember the rodeo circuit was a fairly rough place back then especially for women and even though your Mum and Aunty Grace were tough we used to have our fair share of scumbags around. I'd just keep an eye out for them and if things didn't look right I'd sidle over and pretend I was their brother."

Bull laughs and says. "I've tangled with a few brothers over the years but I'd run if I saw you coming."

Stevie hits Alex who is sitting beside her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Alex exclaims.

"He's your son, listen to him." She states.

"He's a grown man Stevie! What do you want me to do sit him on the naughty chair? He's bit big for that." Alex replies and they all laugh.

...

Alex says. "Hey do you ever see Rooster Young?"

Boof replies. "No."

"Did they ever find out who beat him up?" Grace asks.

Alex looks surprised and asks. "Someone beat Rooster up he was a bloody good bloke why would they do that?"

Grace says. "Yeah they carted him off in an ambulance. Broken jaw and both arms he was in a fair old mess."

Alex exclaims. "His jaw and his arms, bloody hell someone wasn't happy with him."

Stevie stands up and begins to clear the table; Boof looks at her and then says to Alex. "Nothing nice about Rooster, Alex! Personally I wouldn't piss on him if he was on fire in the gutter."

Alex laughs and says. "Geez Boof that's the first time I've ever heard you say a bad word about anyone!"

Stevie says. "Right I'm tired so I'm heading off to bed. Alex can you show Boof his room."

Stevie looks at Grace and Marcus and says. "You might as well stay in Georgia's room it's too late to drive home now. I'll see you all in the morning."

Alex looks puzzled and says. "Stevie are you alright?"

She nods and says. "Yep just tired, night."

...

Bull and Jake head upstairs and Grace and Marcus follow.

Alex and Boof sit to finish the last of their beer.

"So what happened to Rooster Boof?" Alex asks.

Boof shakes his head but doesn't reply.

"Stevie knows doesn't she?" Alex pushes.

Boof looks him in the eyes and through gritted teeth says. "Alex just drop it. Rooster got exactly what he deserved. It's in the past where it belongs."

...

Alex nods but is too drunk to want to drop it.

"Come on Boof, I'll show you to your room." Alex offers.

Boof climbs the stairs behind Alex and says. "Hey has your niece got a rug on her. Did Grace cover her up? "

Alex smiles and says. "Marcus covered her up Boof, relax we wouldn't let her get cold."

Typical Alex thinks to himself Boof always worrying about others.

...

Stripping off Alex climbs in beside Stevie.

She has her back to him so he cuddles up.

She's shivering and he says softly. "Hey it's not that cold."

Silence.

"Stevie are you cold?"

Silence.

Puzzled he reaches his hand up in the darkness to touch her face.

Tears.

Her face is wet.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asks trying to turn her towards him.

She resists.

"Stevie talk to me what's wrong?" He pleads.

Silence.

"Stevie have I done something wrong?" He asks.

"No"

"Well what's wrong?"

"Leave it Alex." She replies.

He tries once more to get her to face him but she resists.

Alex knows she won't talk until she's ready.

Holding her closely he decides to try again in the morning.

In the darkness she silently cries.

Alcohol takes Alex off into a deep sleep.

...


	142. Chapter 142

Alex wakes startled by Stevie thrashing around in their bed and although her voice is muffled she sounds frightened.

"Hey, hey it's alright you're just dreaming Stevie its ok." He soothes.

She holds onto him tightly and he can feel her trying to get herself as close to him as she can.

Again he reassures her. "You're safe. I'm here, no one will hurt you."

He listens as her breathing changes and he knows she's drifted back off to sleep.

Gathering her up he cuddles her knowing whatever is frightening her has something to do with Boof.

Alex lies awake for quite awhile wondering what happened.

Finally he falls asleep.

...

Alex wakes.

Pain hurtling into his groin.

Reacting quickly he grabs Stevie's knee before it strikes again.

"Stevie."He calls.

"Stevie."

She rouses.

"Ha what?" She asks sleepily.

"You were dreaming Stevie." He offers.

"Wasn't a dream Alex it was a nightmare." She offers then moves to slide her leg back between his.

Warily he whispers "Turn over I'll cuddle your back."

Without argument she rolls over and he wraps himself around her.

"Are you alright?" He asks softly.

She wriggles back into him and readjusts her arms around his and offers. "I've been better."

"Do you want to talk about it? He asks.

"No, not really." She whispers.

"Ok until tomorrow Stevie and then we'll talk." He pushes.

"Mmm." Is all she answers and he knows she already drifting back to sleep.

...

When Alex wakes the third time almost everyone else in the house wakes as well.

The blood curdling scream that comes from beside him sends shivers up his spine and the hair on the back of his neck stands up.

He flicks the bedside lamp on low and proceeds to wake Stevie.

"Wake up Stevie its ok I'm here." He calls.

She wakes.

A dazed look on her face.

He watches and sees fear in her eyes.

Fear isn't something he associates with her but it's there.

She begins to sob and he pulls her in close.

...

A soft knock on the bedroom door requires an answer.

"Yes it's open." Alex calls.

Bull pokes his head around the corner of the door and says. "Is Mum alright!"

Alex smiles at him and says. "Yeah she is mate, she's just had a nightmare, go back to bed."

"It must have been a doozy her scream frightened the bejesus out of me!" Bull states.

"Frightened you! Should have heard it from where I was." Alex says trying to lighten the mood.

"Right I'll see you in the morning Night." Bull offers.

"Night." Alex replies and hears Bull talking softly to someone else out in the hall.

...

"Enough Stevie." Alex says angrily then adds. "Tell me why you're so frightened."

Through her tears she says. "I don't want to talk about it Alex."

He moves to look in her eyes and says. " You've woken me three times Stevie, once by kicking me , once by kneeing me in the groin and now by deafening me with your screaming not to mention waking the entire household what in the hell is going on?"

She cries again and he hugs her tightly.

He waits.

"We were at a rodeo over east. Rooster kept trying to pick me up. I wasn't interested in the slightest." She begins.

She struggles trying to tell him and he can see it and hear it in her voice so he reaches over and turns out the bedside lamp.

In the darkness he offers up words of encouragement and waits for her to finds her words.

"It was early in the morning, I was asleep in my swag and he must have climbed into the back of my Ute."

She hesitates and when she does his mind races.

Continuing she offers. "By the time I woke up he'd unzipped my swag and was trying to climb in with me I punched him and kneed him and then I pushed him over the edge of the Ute tray.

I was so frightened and he was really pissed off.

He hurled abuse at me, threatened me, put his boots into the side of my Ute and then Boof came over and told him to bugger off." She offers.

"Is that how Rooster got his broken arms?" Alex asks.

"Maybe. No. I don't know. I don't want to think about that" She replies then asks. "I'm really tired Alex can I go to sleep now?"

"Is that all that happened Stevie?"Alex asks.

"Pretty much."She replies.

He's convinced there is more to this story but for now he's happy she's started to open up about it.

They sleep.

...

Early the next morning Stevie wakes and Alex isn't in bed.

She rises and enters the shower.

Letting the hot water wash over her, she hopes it will make her feel more energized that she actually is.

She feels drained after all the horrific nightmares she had last night so vivid, so accurate, and so scary.

...

Boof slept like a baby and woke at sunrise.

Rising he dressed and moved downstairs sure Alex wouldn't mind him making himself a coffee before he hit the road.

Walking into the kitchen Boof is surprised that Alex is already awake.

"How'd you sleep Boof?" Alex asks.

"Like a baby! That bed is so soft it just begs you to sleep."Boof replies then asks. "What about yourself alcohol fuelled sleeps are always good."

"No I hardly got any sleep Boof because my wife kept having nightmares about being roughed up by some bloke."Alex growls.

"Oh, that's not good Alex." Boof replies sadly.

"No it's not Boof so you and I are going for a little walk and you're going to fill in the gaps so I can help her."Alex demands.

...

Marcus, Grace and Meggy are sitting at the kitchen table.

Bull and Jake are organizing breakfast and coffee when Stevie walks in.

"Wow everyone's up early this morning." Stevie quips.

"Well we've got the drive home and work to do." Marcus offers.

"Did you sleep well?" Stevie asks.

"Other than the scream in the middle of the night yeah I did." Marcus replies.

Stevie grins and says. "Sorry I had a nightmare."

"What about Mum you sounded terrified?" Jake asks.

"Can't actually remember now." She replies casually.

Changing the subject she asks. "Where's Dad?"

"Wasn't he upstairs with you?" Bull enquires.

She shakes her head.

Busying herself with preparing breakfast she feels dread.

Alex is going to ask more questions and she doesn't want to tell him the complete truth but doesn't want to lie to him either.

...

"Thayer please stop." Georgia asks pushing back out of the arms of the handsome Frenchman.

He grins and says. "You don't like my kisses Georgia?"

She smiles and says. "Oh I like them a lot but your wandering hands Thayer are a concern."

He laughs and says. "I am sorry Georgia but you are so beautiful and when you kiss me my body takes over and my brain forgets to be a gentleman."

She laughs and says. "You're sweet Thayer and you make it sound so innocent."

He shrugs his shoulders and says. "You are not convinced?"

She smiles and shakes her head and leaning in to kiss him softly says. "Good night Thayer.'

He inhales and says. "Yes Good night. Can I see you tomorrow night? Maybe we can go for dinner and dancing?"

Opening the car door she looks back at him and says. " I'll ask Auralie' and text you in the morning ok?'

He nods and leans over as far as he can.

She reaches back and kisses him, sliding from the car she walks towards the front door.

He watches her in the soft glow of the house light as her hips sway gently from side to side.

Smiling he waits, reaching the front door she turns and waves.

He flashes his lights in recognition and drives into the night.

...

Kate is stretched out on a banana lounge as Jodie applies a face mask.

"How's that Kate?" Jodie asks.

"Yeah so far it's ok. It better not give me a rash Stretch!" Kate says trying not to move her lips.

Jodie begins to giggle remembering the incident Kate's talking about and how she didn't want to let Dave see her that way.

Kate hears Jodie laughing and starts to giggle as well.

"No! No! Kate you'll crack the mask don't laugh." Jodie urges.

Kate tries to hold her smile and says. "Right give that to me! Your turn."

Quickly and efficiently Kate applies the mask to Jodie's face then sits back down beside her friend.

It dries quickly and Jodie says. "It's amazing how it pulls your skin tight isn't it."

"Hmm." Kate agrees.

"Squirt?"

"What?"

"I've missed you."

Kate reaches over and takes Jodie's hand and says. "I missed you too Jodes."

...

Leaning on the post and rail fence Alex listens to Boof.

Alex knows some of the story and pushes for the gaps to be filled in.

What Boof tells him shocks him to the core.

He'd always thought Rooster Young was a nice bloke.

He finds some of what Boof has to say confronting and distressing.

Part of him wants to run and wrap his wife in his arms and cry but the sensible part chastises him and urges caution and patience.

Alex shakes Boofs' hand and thanks him for being honest with him.

Boof says. "Tread carefully with her Alex if just seeing me and you mentioning him brought up nightmares she's going to be vulnerable."

Alex smiles and says. "It's ok Boof I won't push her that never works. I'll wait. She'll tell me when she's ready. At least I know what the problem is. I'll back off and wait."

Boof smiles and says. "She's lucky to have you Alex."

Alex pats him on the back, leading him back to the house and quips. "Like I told you before Boof I'm bloody irresistible."

Boof laughs and says. "And still full of shit."

Alex quips. "I don't understand people keep saying the same thing."

Boof looks down at him and says. "Maybe they know something you don't."

Laughing they walk into the kitchen.

...


	143. Chapter 143

Stevie looks up as Alex walks into the room followed by Boof.

He smiles at her and doesn't miss a beat. "Good morning Beautiful."

Accepting his kiss she replies. "Good morning you were up early."

He hugs her as he would normally do and says. "Things to do, people to see, you know how it is.'

Bull and Jake suspect nothing is out of the ordinary.

"Can I help?" Alex asks.

"You can hug me again." She replies.

He smiles, hugging her he quips. "I meant with breakfast."

She laughs and says. "Oh Ok can you grab the bacon it's warming in the oven.

...

While eating breakfast Marcus asks Boof more about the breeding programs he's worked on for Rodeo Bulls and he explains the process and they talk genetics.

Alex says. "It's not feasible for us Marcus, plus we don't want stock here that only some of us can handle. For the size of our farms and considering we've had the children help us over the years we've had minimal accidents."

Grace offers. "I see where Marcus is headed Alex."

Bull offers. "I think it would be awesome to breed Rodeo Bulls."

Jake laughs and says. "We could practice at home."

"Alex Rodeo Bulls are just as unpredictable as any other bull they just buck better." Stevie adds.

"I don't care, I'll fight you all on this one every step of the way. I don't want anything that's aggressive on our property. "Alex growls.

Stevie places her hand on his arm and just says. "Alex."

It's as much a question as a statement.

His face softens, looking at her he offers. "We stopped running Stallions because of the risk Stevie and we have to have bulls as breeders for our stock and we've always tried to purchase calmer bloodlines for safety reasons. In the next ten years or so we'll probably have grandchildren running around I don't want any more risks to my family than the farm already throws up. That's all."

Across the table Boof smiles watching him talk to her.

...

Marcus says. "Don't be a dick Alex we could make a lot of money with this."

Meggy stands and walks over to Alex and growls. "Dad don't talk to Uncle Alex like that."

Alex grins as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Meggy offers. "His opinion is as important as yours there's no need to call him names."

"Thanks Meggy." Alex says.

Marcus throws his hands in the air and says. "Bloody hell Alex do you pay my girls to agree with you or what?"

Alex chuckles and wraps his arms around Meggy and says. "Nah she just loves me and she knows I love her too."

Meggy grins and quips. "It's the Ryan charm."

Alex looks at her and smiling broadly he says. "Meggy you are good for my soul you know that?'

"One more sentence and you've lost me Uncle Alex." Meggy says grinning.

"Starting to talk crap aren't I?" He quizzes.

"Oh yeah." She replies and they both laugh as he hugs her again.

Marcus grins in spite of himself watching his brother's obvious affection for Meggy.

...

Meggy sits back down and the subject changes back to genetics but they steer away from rodeo bulls.

"What about Wagyu beef?' Meggy asks then continues. "I watched a program on television and apparently they bring good money."

Marcus sits up straight and grinning asks. "Meggy you know about Wagyu?"

She frowns and says. "Dad one day I'll run the farm so I need to know as much as I can as soon as I can."

Stevie stifles a giggle and says. "She's a McLeod Marcus and she's gunna rule the world."

Meggy joins the fun and says. "You're damned right I am Auntie Stevie and I won't take any crap either."

Bull grins and says. "I can't wait to watch her in action Uncle Marcus I really can't wait."

"Yes well she has to get through high school first." Grace offers.

Jake laughs and says. "Mr Dando is going to be ringing the two of you all the time once Meggy hits the campus."

Half an hour later with breakfast done Boof stands and says "It's been great catching up with the three of you and meeting some of your family but I really should be on the move I've got a long drive."

...

Bull and Jake shake hands with Boof first as four horses need to be worked and they need to make a start.

Boof smiles and says. "It's been an absolute pleasure meeting you both and if you're ever in Darwin please come and stay with my wife and I."

Bull says. "I've got a placement up that way near Easter Boof so you'll be seeing me soon enough."

"Good make sure you drop by."Boof says grinning.

...

Marcus shakes his hand and says. "Even though it was years ago, thanks for looking out for the girls."

Boof grins and says. "It was my pleasure mate they're great fun to be around."

Marcus says. "They certainly are.'

Boof bends low as Grace wraps her arms around his neck and says. "Boof it's been so good seeing you again."

With his arms wrapped around her waist he straightens and her legs dangle in mind air.

"I've missed you too Kingston. Same for you if you're ever around Darwin come and see me please."

"I will Boof now I know where you are." Grace states as he rests her back on the ground.

Boof holds his hand out to Meggy but she moves in and hugs him.

He smiles. "You're so much like your Mum Meggy it's been lovely meeting you."

She looks up at him and says. "Can I see what the view is like from up there?"

He picks her up easily, she grins and kissing his cheek whispers. "You're a really nice man."

He hugs her and places her beside her mother.

...

Stevie, Alex and Boof watch as the Turners drive out of the gate.

Alex shakes his hand as Boof says. "Thanks for having me Alex it's been great catching up."

"Yeah it has mate if you're ever down this way please come back." Alex says.

Boof nods and says. "I will Alex now that I know you're still here and the girls are here too I'll be back."

Boof turns to Stevie and smiling says. "You're like a cat Stevie always manage to land on your feet."

She moves into his open arms and replies. "I've been lucky."

He hugs her tightly and she gets teary.

Boof whispers. "He's a very good man Stevie."

She sniffles and says. "He is Boof and he's proven it time and time again."

"You need to tell him the whole story Stevie." He softly offers.

Stepping back she nods at him.

Boof climbs into his car and Alex steps behind Stevie and slides his arms around her waist.

As the wave goodbye to Boof she leans back into Alex he squeezes her.

Inhaling she turns to look up at him and says. "We need to talk Alex."

He looks worried and nods.

...


	144. Chapter 144

Jodie and Kate have had a fabulous morning; they've done each other's facials, pedicures and manicures.

They've eaten chips and chocolate and laughed until their faces hurt.

Relaxing in each other's company like only two old school friends can.

They've tripped back in time and relived some of the highs and lows of their school days and younger days on Drover's Run.

" Oh Kate I feel like I've been on holidays for weeks instead of a day you've made all the tension and worry slip away and dissolve." Jodie muses.

"I never realized how much I miss all of our girly days. They're so relaxing. " Kate replies

Jodie grins and says "We'd better get a move on Riley said we're going for a picnic and swimming at the falls?"

Kate laughs and says "All our work this morning and now we'll be climbing over rocks and through mud."

"Yes but we'll look fabo while we do it!" Jodie chuckles.

"And mud is good for the complexion." Kate adds.

Laughing they move inside to get ready.

"Oh Jodie, we have to ring Tess." Kate states

...

"Hello Drover's Run Nick Ryan speaking...Hello Kate how are you? That's great...They arrived safely...That's good...Yeah we're all on tender hooks here too just crossing everything and hoping it happens...Um no she isn't ...No Gungellan for the supply run ...yes of course I can...Yeah.." He laughs loudly and replies. "Now that sounds like a lot of fun can I come too...No ... Id' try to blend in...yeah I will Kate no worries bye.'

Nick smiles and picks the receiver back up and dials Kilarney the phone rings out.

He dials Alex's number again it rings out.

Looking puzzled he hangs up and decides to try again later.

...

Stevie looks at Alex's phone as it rings from their bedside table.

"Alex you can answer it." She says softly.

Looking annoyed he picks up the phone and turns it off.

Standing he walks over opens the bedroom door and moves into the hall.

Quickly he returns and locks the door behind himself.

He stands for a moment then walks to the bureau scribbles something on a piece of paper and unlocks the door and pins the paper onto it.

Closing the door he locks it again and moves back over to sit beside Stevie.

...

"I don't know where to start Alex?" She says softly.

He inhales and says. "I spoke to Boof but he only filled in some of what happened."

She nods.

"Rooster came back after Boof sent him away." She offers.

He nods.

" Boof sat beside my Ute until I went back to sleep and then he went to his own Ute, he thought Rooster wouldn't come back. But he must have been watching."She begins.

Alex inhales and lowers his head unsure if he wants to hear what she's about to tell him.

"The first I knew he was back was when I landed on the ground. I must have hit my head on the tail gate as he dragged me out." She tells him.

Alex closes his eyes and again draws a deep breath.

"I tried to scream but he punched me a couple of times before he put his hand over my mouth and said if I screamed he would strangle me." She offers.

"He grabbed me by the hair and shirt and dragged me out of my swag, my t-shirt dug into my skin and then it tore."She speaks clearly but softly and Alex feels sick listening.

"I'm not sure how but I ended up flat on my back. I don't know if I fell or if he pushed me but I remember his weight on me and his awful breath and his mouth trying to kiss me. I bit him and he slapped my face. His hands were all over me and while he was doing that I hit him in the crotch as hard as I could with my knee." She says her voice wobbly and full of emotion.

" I shouldn't have done that because even though he rolled off me for a moment it just made him angrier he stood up and put the boots into me a couple of times. I wanted to die Alex. I was in so much pain and I could taste blood and my lip felt like it was split and swollen. My head was aching from where he'd pulled my hair and I found out later my head was split open which must have happened when I came out of the Ute." She confesses.

"He stood over me ...I should have run or fought but ...I just wanted him to go away ...So I didn't fight anymore... It hadn't helped so far... I figured if I just let him take what he wanted then he'd leave me alone."

Tears fall down her cheeks and she hesitates then drawing breathe she continues. "I just gave up Alex I didn't fight anymore... He was pulling at my clothes... and then I felt his weight lift off me...I heard a smacking, crunching noise which must have been when Boof broke his jaw... Rooster made a funny noise and then groaned and lay on the ground nearby...I heard him fall.

Boof took off his shirt and put it over me and then I heard a muffled scream and a crack and then another one. I guess that was Roosters arms being broken. It was the worst noise I've ever heard Alex and even though he was a mongrel I felt sorry for him."

Stevie stops talking and looks at Alex his head is lowered and he says nothing.

They sit apart in silence for what feels like eternity.

The entire time she is talking Alex can visualize what she was saying.

It takes all of his self control not to vomit.

...

"I'm not sure what happened after that I must have passed out. I woke up in the canopy of Boofs' Ute with a women talking softly, trying to work out if anything was broken." Stevie continues.

"That was Boofs' wife Jill she was a nurse. Boof said he put you into his Ute and then drove your car a few miles away from the showgrounds and then walked back and drove you to Jill's place, she dressed your wounds and cleaned you up. He said you were a mess." Alex offers.

"I'm sorry Alex."

He looks at her and says. "You have nothing to be sorry for Stevie you didn't do anything wrong."

"I never told you." She offers.

"I should have fought harder. I gave up. If Boof hadn't come back...if he hadn't stopped him."Her voice trails off.

"You shouldn't have had to fight at all Stevie. Boof said you didn't report it." He states.

She shakes her head and replies. "The police would have asked too many questions and I may have led them to Boof, even though Rooster deserved to be charged they would have charged Boof with assault as well."

Alex nods.

"I should have told you Alex I'm sorry but I didn't think ...I didn't know if you'd ... I wasn't sure..." She babbles.

He moves closer and hugs her and says. "Stevie it's not your fault that he... that you were ..."

She looks at him and says. "Alex he assaulted me but he didn't... Boof caught him before he...I wasn't ... he didn't rape me Alex..."

His shoulders slump with relief and sadness for her.

"He might as well have Stevie it must have been just as traumatic being dragged around and beaten like that, he still violated you." His voice breaks.

...

They hold each other just trying to breath.

After several minutes Alex softly asks. "Have you ever seen him again?"

"Just a couple of times, years later but he never saw me." She answers.

Alex says. "Where do we go from here Stevie?'

She looks shocked and says. "What do you mean?"

"He needs to be punished for what he did to you, for how he made you feel." Alex states and she can hear the anger in him.

"Alex it's in the past and I think what Boof did to him was good enough. If we go stirring stuff up he might dob Boof in. Please just let it go it happened years ago... Alex I don't want anyone to know about any of this so please be very careful that nothing is said." Stevie urges.

He inhales and holds her and says "I guess if that's what you want. You'd better hope I never see him Stevie because it won't be pretty.'

"No Alex even if you do see him you can't hit him because he's a nasty person and I'm sure he'd seek revenge if not on you then on me. " She begs.

He holds her and says. "I'm sorry Stevie I can't promise you that. I'm so angry about what he did to you. I'll try, I'll really try but I can't promise."

As he holds her closely she hopes he never sees him.

...


	145. Chapter 145

Riley drives Matt and some of the boys and Kate and Jodie have the others?

Pulling up at the waterfall Jodie says. "Oh my goodness Kate this is awesome."

Kate grins and says. "Wouldn't it be fantastic if this was on Drover's Run."

Jodie nods.

...

Quickly they get themselves set up and the Ward boys carry everything back from the cars.

Matt chuckles and says "They're like worker ants aren't they."

Riley grins and says. "I hadn't thought of it like that before but yeah I guess they are. We're stuck out here by ourselves and they have to help Matt but I don't see anything wrong with that. Children need to learn responsibility and a good work ethic. Kate and I have taught them that their help in invaluable to make this farm and family work and they're all aware their contributions are very much needed and appreciated."

Matt smiles and says. "I think that's farm kids isn't it they grow up always being a part of everything."

Riley says. "Right no more talk of work time for fun."

...

Matt and Jodie have the best time with Kate, Riley and their boys swimming and relaxing and the afternoon disappears quickly.

Matt sits beside Jodie breathing heavily and says "My god I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life."

Jodie laughs and says. "Your arms are going to be so sore tomorrow after throwing the boys around like that all afternoon."

Riley has sat with them and he's puffed as well. "Thanks for that Matt usually it's me on my own that has to wrestle all of them and they're getting bigger now."

Matt laughs and says "That was fun but Jodie reckons I'll be sore tomorrow."

Riley nods and says. "I always am. I'll drag out the goanna oil when we get back."

Matt laughs and says "I might not have been so helpful mate if I'd thought about the consequences."

They all laugh.

...

In the next few days Matt and Jodie help Riley and Kate around the farm when the boys head off to school but it doesn't feel like work as they laugh and joke the days away.

Matt's arms take days to stop feeling so sore after his day wrestling the Ward boys.

Both Kate and Jodie are teary and having to say farewell but optimistic about the coming year and the new life that's waiting for the Wards in Gungellan.

Too quickly the week winds to an end and Matt and Jodie head out to pick up their yacht to sail around the Islands.

...

Bull Ryan has arrived back at his agricultural college into the arms of Jo.

She's sitting in the car park waiting for him and his heart pounds when he sees her.

Except for placements they'll be together for at least six months of the year.

Just the time that he was away from her was too much and he's decided he'll do whatever he can to stay as close to her as possible.

Bull has a single room so he doesn't have to worry about a room mate.

They walk casually to his room and stay there for the rest of the day.

...

Charlotte and Harrison have moved into the same unit and no one suspects a thing as they set his room up as if he was actually sharing the unit with her.

They both laugh when they get visitors as they pretend they're just flat mates and have to restrain from touching each other.

Harry is the happiest he's ever been in his entire life.

Charlotte is everything and more he could possibly want in a partner and Charlotte can't believe how she feels about him.

After her brief interlude with Bull she wondered if she'd ever feel what he made her feel.

Harrison once said to her that he and Bull shared the same surname and that was where the similarity ended.

She smiles when she thinks how wrong he was but she'd never tell him there are a lot more things they have in common.

...

Charlotte longed for their lovemaking sessions.

Often sitting in class she would smile to herself.

She could feel his touch and if she closed her eyes she could see his beautiful muscled body and she would find herself wishing the class was over so she could go home to Harry arms.

She was in love with him.

...

As yet she hadn't told him and she knew he needed to hear her words.

During her class she plans to make a dinner just for the two of them so she can tell him how she feels.

When the tutor finally calls the end of the session Charlotte is already half way to the door.

Harry doesn't finish for another hour and a half more than enough time for her to plan her dinner.

...

Charlotte quickly drops into the supermarket and grabs all the things she knows Harry likes.

Returning to her unit she's surprised to see Harry's car already there.

"Hi." She calls opening the door.

Harry is asleep on the lounge and he looks pale.

Charlotte's heart misses a beat when she thinks of him being unwell.

Dropping her bags on the chair she gently closes the door and moves to kneel beside him.

...

Harrison had left his class early after feeling unwell.

Throwing up twice on the way home he felt marginally better but his head pounded and he felt hot and sweaty.

Inside their unit he'd showered and flopped onto the lounge and slept.

...

As Charlotte places her hand on his forehead she's shocked by how hot he is.

She's about to rise and grab a cold flannel when he opens his eyes.

She smiles at him and says. "Hello."

He tries to smile and placing his hand on hers and says. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

She leans over and kisses his lips and then places the softest kiss on his forehead.

"I feel better already." He whispers.

"I love you Harry." She says softly.

Immediately she's shocked that she said it, she'd planned the dinner and it was all going to be so romantic.

Tears prick his eyes, she sees them and her chin quivers and she can't hold her tears.

"Really?" He says his voice full of emotion.

She nods her head and smiles while wiping her tears.

She laughs as tears continue to fall and offers. "I'd planned to tell you over a romantic dinner for two. I even went to the shops on the way home and bought all of your favourite things."

He smiles and asks. "I've ruined your plans haven't I?"

She nods.

...

He pulls her head onto his chest and says. "I think what you just did was perfect Charlotte. I'm at my lowest and you've made me feel... Nothing is more beautiful than being loved by the one you love."

Lifting her face to his she smiles and says. "I don't suppose you're hungry?"

He shakes his head and replies. "No sorry, I haven't even got the strength to make love to you."

She chuckles and says. "Oh dear you really are unwell."

He gives her a little smile and says. "I could probably manage a kiss."

"No thanks. Save your strength I've been thinking about you all afternoon I don't think I could stop at just a kiss."She responds.

His smile is broad and asks. "Charlotte McLeod we're you having naughty thoughts about me in class."

She grins and says. "I have naughty thoughts about you in the car, the supermarket when I'm alone in the shower."

He sits up and says. "I think I need to lie down on the bed."

"Your room or mine?" She asks.

"Yours the beds softer and bigger." He replies.

...

As Harrison rolls onto the bed beside Charlotte she laughs breathlessly and says "I thought you didn't have the energy."

He chuckles and says. "Well when you started talking about your naughty thoughts I had a few of my own."

"Oh Harry you make me feel so very, very, good. Any wonder I can't concentrate in class. I close my eyes and your there." She offers.

He slides his arm under her head and pulls her in for a cuddle. "I really don't have any energy left now Charlotte. Do you mind if I sleep for a little while?"

Pushing up onto her elbow she looks at him and answers. "Harry you can sleep until the morning if you need to. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

He smiles and kisses her. "I love you too Charlotte."

...

Rising she says. "Come and have a shower with me and you'll feel cooler to sleep."

In the shower she washes him.

He smiles at her care and concern.

Turning the water off she hands him a towel and before drying herself dries his back.

...

Returning to her room she dresses and makes sure he's comfortable, closing the bedroom door she begins to pick up the forgotten shopping bags.

She smiles to herself.

Quickly she unpacks the bags and then decides to cook her planned meal anyway as he may feel like something later and if not it will reheat well tomorrow.

Charlotte is busy with her preparations when there's a knock at the door.

Without thought she opens the door and Clare, Beth and Belle are standing there.

"Oh Hi what are you doing here." Charlotte asks.

"We came to see how Harry is?' Clare replies.

"Oh yeah come in." Charlotte offers.

...

Clare walks to Harrisons door and is about to knock when Charlotte says. "He's not in there he's in my bed."

Charlotte keeps a straight face and offers. "I offered my bed because it's bigger and softer and because he's not well."

Clare grins and says. "Right."

Belle moves to Charlotte's door and knocks.

...

Harrison is in a deep sleep face down on Charlotte's bed.

Belle opens the door and looking back quips. "He's nude."

Clare flips the sheet to cover their brother before Beth walks in.

Harrison has heard them and lifts his head and turns himself over grabbing the sheet for cover.

"How are you Harry?" Clare asks.

He grabs the pillow and pushes it up behind his head and says. "I've still got a headache but I feel much better thanks."

"You look pale." Beth states.

He nods and says. "Well my stomach feels better I don't feel like vomiting anymore."

"Did you vomit?" Belle asks.

"Yeah on the way home I had to stop twice." He offers.

Clare asks. "Why are you in Charlotte's room?"

"Charlotte said because I was sick I should take her bed because it's bigger and softer."He replies.

Clare grins at him and says. "Right."

It takes all of his self control not to grin back at her.

...

Beth wanders out to the kitchen and says. "Charlotte, Are you still coming to Thailand with me in October?"

Charlotte smiles and says. "Yeah of course I am Beth we've booked our tickets why wouldn't I?"

"Great I thought you might have changed your mind." Beth says.

"No I'm looking forward to it Beth we'll have a ball."Charlotte says and instantly feels dreadful she'll have to tell Harry.

Thailand was planned long before they got together.

...

Belle walks out to Charlotte and says. "Do you have any Panadol Harry said he's got a headache?"

Charlotte nods and grabs a glass of water and two tablets and takes them to him.

She doesn't think about what she's doing and sits beside him and as he takes the tablets she gently touches his forehead and says "You've cooled down a little."

He smiles at her and places his hand on her arm.

Suddenly aware Clare is still in the room he moves his hand and Charlotte stands and leaves the room.

Clare grins when he looks at her and she raises an eyebrow.

He playfully punches her in the arm and says. "Isn't it time you nicked off so I can go back to sleep."

"Right. I'm sure Charlotte will take good care of you." Clare teases.

Flopping back onto his stomach he smiles to himself and replies to his sister. "Yes she will Clare."

"We'll come and see you before school in the morning Harry." Clare offers.

"Yeah Ok I'll see you then. Thanks for coming over." He answers without moving.

...

Walking back out to Charlotte, Clare says. "He's going back to sleep."

Charlotte says. "That's good maybe when he wakes up his headache will be gone."

After a half an hour the three girls leave.

As they walk back to the car Beth states. "They're together aren't they?"

Belle chuckles and says. "Well that's what I thought."

Clare adds. "It's pretty obvious isn't it?"

"Why are they pretending they're not?" Belle asks.

"I have no idea but they'll tell us when they're ready." Clare offers.

The other girls agree.

...

An hour later Charlotte is pleased with her cooking efforts.

"Something smells good." Harry offers.

Charlotte turns and smiling says. "How's your headache?"

"All but gone." He replies.

"Hungry?" She asks.

He nods.

She chuckles and says "You'd best put some pants on then."

Grinning he quips. "Don't need them for what I'm hungry for."

He walks towards her.

...


	146. Chapter 146

Jodie and Matt arrive back on Drover's Run after their three week holiday.

Tess hugs her sister and says. " Oh welcome home Jodes you look sensational."

Jodie grins and says . " Tess we've had the best holiday I feel so energized it's amazing."

Nick joins them and says. "Hey how was the holiday?"

Matt replies . " It was awesome Nick a week with the Wards and then two weeks sailing around the Islands on our own and not a cow , fence or sheep sighted the entire time."

Nick laughs and says . " Our turn tomorrow and I can't wait. We're all off to the pub for tea tonight do you want to join us?"

Matt looks at Jodie and she says . " Sounds good."

...

Later at the pub Grace and Marcus arrive with Meggy and join Stevie and Jake at the table and they wait for the others.

" So Uncle Marcus you still right to give me a hand tomorrow with the new stock?" Jake asks.

"Yes all organized mate I'll be there at seven." Marcus replies.

Alex returns to the table with drinks as Matt and Jodie walk in.

" Hey the wanderers return!" Alex exclaims smiling at them.

Matt shakes his hand and then Alex moves over to Jodie and says. " You both look fantastic obviously it was a great holiday."

As he hugs her Jodie quips. " The two of us alone on a yacht with unlimited sunshine and the sea! How could we go wrong?"

Moving away Alex flicks her singlet shoulder strap and says . " No bather tan lines Jodes."

She laughs and whacks him and says. " I didn't need bathers Alex."

He looks straight at Stevie and says."Sounds like our kind of holiday beautiful I need to get a boat licence."

Stevie grins and shaking her head says. "We don't need a boat Cowboy."

" Mum!" Jake exclaims.

Stevie chuckles and says. " Sorry ."

Jake laughs.

...

Matt is sitting talking to Jake and has asked about what help he needs while his parents are away.

" Hopefully if all goes well I should be able to do most of it on my own Uncle Matt.

Dad , Mum and I have worked really hard while you've been away so you and Aunty Jodie could cruise back into work. You'll have enough to do on Drover's without having to help me." Jake explains.

Matt smiles and says . " Well you know whatever help you need Jake don't hesitate especially if it's a two person job don't attempt those on your own."

Jake nods.

"Make sure you come over for dinner a few nights too Jake." Jodie offers.

Jake laughs and says . " Aunty Jodie ,Adam and I are going to have none stop parties while the oldies are away so we'll have women laid on to cook and clean for us."

Jodie laughs .

...

" Stevie did you bring those photos?" Alex asks.

She nods and hands him an envelope.

Alex hands it to Nick and says. " Have a look at these."

Nick opens them and says . " Wow."

Then looking at the next one says . " Oh double Wow . How do you feel about that?"

Alex replies. " Well she skyped us tonight and when I asked her she said he's her host sisters friend."

Jake says. "Can I see ."

Nick hands the photos to Jake and he says . " She looks really happy doesn't she."

Looking at the next photo he looks at his Father and says. " And very grown up! That's a Ferrari Dad. Who's the bloke with his arm around her ? He looks a bit too comfy and old."

Stevie laughs and says. " That's Thayer her host sisters boyfriend's mate. The Ferrari is his and the photo of the lake and Georgia on the horse is his families' farm in the country they went they're so Georgia could ride."

...

Jake looks at his Father and says. " Why haven't I got a Ferrari?"

Alex chuckles and says . "Ferraris are to Europe what a Holden is to Australia."

Jake laughs and says . " Yeah right and you expect me to believe that?"

Alex quips . "I love you but you're not getting a Ferrari."

...

" Oh my goodness he's gorgeous!" Jodie exclaims.

Tess leans over and says. "Oh he's yummy how old is he?"

Stevie replies. " He's twenty two, an engineering student and his family breeds horses."

Jodie whispers. " She's dating him?"

Stevie glances over at Alex and leaning in whispers. " I don't know but when you look at the photo I'd say yes."

Tess nods and offers. " Yeah that's what I thought."

" I couldn't ask because Alex was there the whole time and if he thought she was dating at all let alone a twenty two year old that drives a Ferrari I think he'd be on the plane to bring her home."Stevie offers.

The other women nod understanding why she didn't ask.

Stevie continues. " Georgia isn't silly and she doesn't look or act like a sixteen year old and I trust her and her judgement."

Tess, Jodie and Grace agree.

...

" How'd Xander go getting back to Melbourne?" Tess asks.

" Yeah all good as far as we know." Stevie replies.

" Didn't he ring you?" Jodie asks .

Stevie grins and says " No he didn't which is unusual. Alex reckons there's a girl involved."

Tess chuckles and says . " Yes Xander's very much a family boy and the only thing that would distract him is a girl."

...

Alex's phone rings ...Hello Alex Ryan ...G'Day mate what took so long? ...Yeah right I'm not silly you've been chasing girls haven't you? ..."

Alex laughs loudly and says. " Yes she is hang on. Stevie ! Xander !"

Stevie walks over to him and taking the phone says. "Hello is everything alright?...Yes ...Well we were worried it's a long drive on your own. Yes ...ok ...I love you too ...yes she skyped earlier...yes she sent some photos, I'll send them to you. Yes we're at the pub with the crew ..Yes he is hang on ..ok... Bye..Jake !"

Stevie hands the phone onto Jake.

...

After their meal Jake challenges Meggy to a game of pool and the two move off.

" How were Kate and Riley ,Jodie?" Stevie asks.

" Yeah they're really good Stevie and sent their love to everyone." Jodie offers.

Alex is talking to Marcus, Matt and Nick at the other end of the table when Stevie calls. " Alex can we go and see Riley and Kate on our next holiday?"

He laughs and says . "Shouldn't we wait until we get back from this one before we think about the next one?"

She looks gutted by his comment and he feels dreadful.

Keeping secrets from her is awful and in the next seven months he will keep huge ones from her as the family help him plan her surprise birthday.

Marcus whispers. " God did you see the look on her face."

Nick adds softly. " Alex you'll have to take her even if it's just for a few days ."

Alex looks back at them and says . "Yeah I know I will. This is going to be stressful for all of us. You know she doesn't miss a trick and we're going to have to be so careful ."

Looking back over at Stevie he calls . " Hey what about if we fly up for a week over the Queen's birthday weekend?"

She smiles and says . " Sounds good."

" Righto we'll book it when we get back."He says smiling at her.

...

At daybreak on the following Morning Alex has the car packed and Stevie is walking down the path towards him when Jake calls. " Oi aren't you going to say goodbye? "

Turning back Stevie smiles as her son runs towards her .

" You were asleep I checked." She offers as he hugs her.

" Have a great time Mum." Jake offers.

Alex has walked back to them and says . " You were snoring your socks off mate and we didn't want to wake you."

Jake hugs his Father and says . "Have a great holiday and don't worry about the farm I'll be right and try not to maul my Mother too much."

Alex laughs and says . " Jakey! Jakey! Jakey! She was my wife before she was your Mother I have first dibs on her."

Stevie chuckles and says. "Hello I do have a mind and a will of my own."

As they walk towards the car and Jake moves back to the house .

Stevie quips. "How many hours until I get mauled?"

He hugs her , kisses her and runs his hands down her sides, across her back and reaches up to cup her breast.

Pushing back she says . " Oh this is going to be an excellent holiday I can feel it already."

Keeping his arm around her shoulder they walk towards the car.

...

Nick and Tess are waiting at the cross roads.

" What time did Alex say?" Tess asks.

"Don't worry Tess I can hear a car." Nick replies.

Pulling up Stevie and Alex climb out.

" Did you have a sleep in Stevie ?" Nick asks.

She laughs and says . " No we were about to leave and Jake came out to say goodbye."

" Right Stevie you're in with Tess because I'm riding shotgun with Alex!" Nick says.

Stevie looks annoyed and says . " No offence Tess but I'd rather ride with Alex."

Tess laughs and says . " Get in the car Stevie you've got him for two entire weeks."

Stevie pretends to be sad .

Alex runs around the car and kisses her thoroughly and when he lets her go she says . " Well that didn't help now I really don't want to ride with Tess."

They all laugh but Stevie gets in with Tess.

...

As they begin to drive Nick says . " Right listen up, Marquee is booked, Band is booked, Lions club is booked also Netball/football club for waitressing and clean up. Caterers are sorted and will email menus and Jodie will sort that while we're away. Georgia's ticket is sorted and she will be allowed to return a few weeks earlier. Tess has organized all the printing of the invitations and we've already sent out save the date cards. We'll have the party on Drover's Run all you have to do is keep her on Kilarney for the entire day."

Alex grins and says . " Gee you guys should start your own party planning business."

Nick laughs and says . " Alex we've had so many parties over the years I think we could all do it with our eyes closed."

Alex replies. "Yes I guess you're right we have had a few.'

Nick grins and adds. "Oh and Georgia thought we could have Stevie stories from a variety of people rather than just one person saying a speech. And Kate rang to see if we could organize a nude swim for the girls on the night of the party. So we've organized to have a generator and lights to make the place look like daylight."

Alex laughs and says . " She will love it Nick. Our Kate's more of a deviate than we ever knew ."

Nick grins and says . " This is going to be an awesome party Alex everyone at home at the same time."

" I just hope we can all keep the secret Nick and if we can she is going to have the best night."Alex offers.

" Plus if we manage to buy the new farms it will tie in beautifully with everyone moving. Ben and Jaz are in, Dave and Sally and Riley and Kate said it was an offer too good to refuse."Nick says.

" Stevie knows about Dave and Sally , Ben and Jaz but I want to keep Kate and Riley a secret." Alex offers.

Nick nods.

Alex says . "Now you need to tell me heaps of stuff about the new farms so if she quizzes me I won't have to lie to her.'

" Right. Hey Marcus has worked really hard on this one Alex. If we manage to pull this off he needs to be really congratulated . His business skills and management have been spot on." Nick states.

Alex grins and says. " If someone had told me we'd be where we are today and our farms and families would be as they are I never would have believed them."

Nick nods and adds . " Compared to our earlier lives, it's been sweet hasn't it."

Alex just nods his head.

...


	147. Chapter 147

The Kangaroo Island ferry makes its way across Backstairs Passage and docks at Penneshaw.

"We've still got a two hour drive Stevie." Alex offers.

She nods and says "It's been a long day."

Grinning he glances sideways and says. "Stevie you are going to love our accommodation. It will be well worth the wait."

...

It's late in the afternoon when the four pull up at the lodge and see the view and the surroundings.

Tess says. "Oh my god this is breathtaking. Oh Nick I'm so glad you swapped our accommodation."

Nick grins and says. "You are going to love our room Tess and you won't want to leave it."

The four grab their bags and head inside and are all thrilled with what they see.

"Right Alex don't touch her until after we've had our dinner or she'll sleep and we'll miss it." Nick warns.

Stevie laughs and says. "I can stay awake you know, I just choose not to."

"Right I'll hold you to that Stevie we'll meet here in half an hour." Nick challenges.

...

In their room Stevie quickly unpacks and walks into the shower room.

The entire room is glass.

Flicking on the shower she is enthralled as she looks out across the Indian Ocean.

Alex is standing at the door watching her.

Turning she grins and asks. "Are you right?'

Placing his hand over his heart he replies. "The view from here is spectacular."

Playing dumb she responds. "Yes it's the Indian Ocean."

He quips. "Yes wild, beautiful and untamed."

She grins at him. "Are you going to join me or waffle on some more?"

"I want to watch you with the ocean behind you its sensational."He enthuses.

...

Deliberately she turns side on and reaches up to run her fingers through her hair as the water cascades over her curves she closes her eyes.

She hears him and then his arms are around her.

His breath warm on her neck.

His kisses send goose bumps across her flesh.

She giggles and says. "Ah the silhouette gets you every time."

He whispers. "You are best thing that has ever happened to me Stevie you know that don't you?"

Turning into him she tip toes to reach him and without words she answers.

...

Back in the shower Stevie washes herself and Alex joins her.

"Turn around and I'll wash your back."She urges.

The two chatter about the children and their holiday, the new farms and their next holiday to visit Kate and Riley.

As the talk they wash each other something they have done on occasion for years without thought.

Quickly they dry themselves and dressing head out to meet Tess and Nick.

...

"You're late!" Nick teases.

"I am but I didn't sleep Nick. I just had a very long shower." Stevie retorts.

Tess grins and asks. "All Glass looking straight across the ocean?"

"Yes! Isn't it beautiful?" Stevie replies.

Alex grins. "Well the view took my breath away."

Nick raises an eyebrow and says "Are we still talking about the ocean?"

Alex takes Stevie hand and walks towards the restaurant and calls over his shoulder. "There's an ocean out there? I did not see that."

...

After the four enjoy their dinner they sit by the fire and laugh and joke and drink lots of red wine.

By nine o'clock the staff have turned the lights down and the full glass windows looking out across the ocean becomes a spectacular back drop of coloured beacon lights, ships in the distance and a million stars.

Nick and Alex return to their rooms and grabs coats for all of them and they sit out on the deck.

"This is the best." Tess offers.

Stevie inhales and says " We've been here for five minutes and I already feel relaxed.

The wine, the stars and the sound of the ocean plus the four of us together. We are going to have the best holiday I can just feel it."

"All we need is some cigars and we'd be right." Nick quips.

"Cigars! Yuk." Tess grumbles.

...

Alex laughs and says. "You should have brought some of your special cigars Nick!"

Stevie laughs and says "You don't still smoke them do you Nick?"

He laughs and says. "Only for medicinal purposes Stevie."

Stevie look at Tess and says. "Did you know that Tess?"

Tess chuckles and says. "Yes I did."

"Um ma your both naughty." Stevie says in a child like voice.

...

"You should try it Stevie you might like it!" Tess states.

Stevie cracks up laughing and says. "Oh Tess you don't?"

Tess just giggles.

Stevie looks at Alex and asks. "Have you ever smoked?"

"Just a couple of times with Nick when we were younger." Alex replies.

"Oh." Stevie says.

Alex grins at her and asks. "Surely you have Stevie?"

She shakes her head. "No I haven't."

"Right that's the next thing we do together." Alex tells her.

Stevie laughs and says. "What one more thing to mark off my bucket list?"

"Yep." Alex replies.

She looks at him and says. "Ok you find it and I'll try and smoke it. But don't get in trouble and end up in jail because I'm not bailing you out again."

He laughs.

...

Tess and Nick are talking quietly together and Alex asks. "What are you two up too?"

Nick replies. "We can help with Stevie's bucket list."

Alex laughs and says. "You bloody hippies! Have you brought some with you?"

Tess giggles and says. "Maybe."

Stevie laughs and says. "How is it that I did not know this about you Tess?'

Tess giggles and says. "We don't do it all the time Stevie it's just nice sometimes when we're on our own."

...

"Righto come on Nick lets grab one and we'll give it a whirl." Alex offers.

Nick says. "No we're not smoking with you!"

"Why not?"Alex asks looking puzzled.

"It could be embarrassing." Tess offers.

"For who?" Stevie asks.

"Nick." Tess replies.

Alex says. "What you get the giggles? You get the munchies? You throw up? What's the problem?"

Nick grins and says. "It's best if Tess and I are on our own Alex.'

Alex laughs and nods.

...

Back in their room Stevie says. "Don't light it in here Alex the staff will know. We'll sit out on the deck."

Together they sit and smoke passing it backwards and forwards.

Stevie coughs and sputters a bit initially but gets the hang of it.

"Well I don't know what all the fuss is about." She states moving to stand.

Alex helps her up and they venture back inside.

Stevie dims the lights and puts the music on.

She sways to the music and feels a gentle tingling of her skin.

Deciding it's just the wine she had earlier she dances on.

...

Alex is sitting on the couch watching her and is mesmerised as she moves.

"Strip for me Stevie." He encourages.

Laughing she says. " Ok."

Fascinated he watches, aroused by her movements, her body and the fact that she is stripping just for him.

Dragging his shirt over his head he flicks it over the back of the chair and then he undoes his button and the zipper of his jeans.

Without taking his eyes off her he slides out of them.

When she's finally naked, he claps his hands, whistles and cheers her efforts.

She runs and jumps on him and they roll around laughing together.

...

"I'm hungry Alex." She states.

"Right mini bar time."He states.

She looks at him and says "What are you going to do about that?"

He looks down and laughs and says. "I hadn't even noticed to tell you the truth."

She gets the giggles and says. "Well I think we should deal with that first and then get some food.'

He gets a wicked grin on his face and says. "We could do both."

Cheekily she replies. "We could. Come on then."

...

Time moves slowly as they laugh and make love.

Lying together in their bed Stevie giggles and says. "Alex you're still..."

He looks down and back at her and grinning quips. " Well that's interesting."

Stevie gets the giggles and asks "Is that why Nick said it was best if it was just him and Tess?"

Alex replies. "I thought he meant he just wanted Tess, not that this happened."

"Maybe it's laced with Viagra Alex?" She chortles.

He laughs and laughs and laughs and the tears stream down his face and she laughs with him.

"Well I guess we won't be going out for a while Stevie."He quips.

She gets the giggles and retorts. "Well not unless you're carrying a really big book as camouflage."

He roars laughing.

Stevie giggles and giggles and the more she does the more he laughs at her.

...

For a long time they sit and chat about anything and everything and they laugh even at things that aren't funny.

They make love again and have a shower together and even sit outside in the spa plunge pool .

Back inside Stevie giggles and says. "You really are happy to see me today aren't you Alex."

He grins at her and says. "Stevie I'm actually starting to feel uncomfortable now."

Again she giggles and says. "Maybe I should call room service for an ice pack."

He laughs and says. "I don't think so."

She looks at him and says. "Ok let's go to bed and maybe when we wake up you'll feel better?"

"Ok it's worth a try I guess." He states.

"Think of the bragging rights on this one Alex it's an impressive effort."Stevie chuckles.

"I'm not telling anyone about this!"He grumbles.

"Well I think you look sensational." She offers.

Leaning over he kisses her and she quips. "Best not waste it Alex."

She wraps her arms around him.

He laughs and says. "You're insatiable."

"Just as well I am or you might have cheated on me years ago." She quips.

His smile fades. "No I wouldn't have.'

He sounds hurt.

She smiles and touching his face says. "I was joking Alex."

"It didn't sound like a joke." He offers.

She looks at him and says. " Alex the intimacy we share is a massive part of who we are and how you make me feel is something that I long for and when we're apart I miss that as much as I miss your voice, your smile and your beautiful heart. I look at you and I have an urge to touch you and get as close to you as I possibly can. I want to feel your arms around me and when you kiss me you are all I see."

Leaning in he kisses her softly and says. "I feel exactly the same Stevie."

She covers them with the doona but rather than make love they just cuddle up and sleep.

...


	148. Chapter 148

With the sun just peeping over the horizon, Adam pulls his Ute to a stop and opening the door is greeted by Jake.

"Hey Addy Good morning!" Jake says smiling.

Adam grins and says. "I'd rather be still in bed Jake so I'm not sure if it's such a good morning after all."

Jake puts his hand on Adam shoulder and says. "The olds are away for two weeks Addy welcome to our fun house. First on the agenda Heidi Rowland and her cousin are coming out tonight to cook dinner for us."

Adam smiles and says. "Really? When did you organize that?"

Jake grins and says. "At the pub last night."

"What's her cousin like?"Adam asks grinning from ear to ear.

Jake smiles and replies. "Very quiet but also cute with a really nice figure."

"Do you think she'll like me?" Adam asks.

Jake laughs and says. "Yeah of course she will. Now come on Uncle Marcus will be here at seven and we've got a full day in front of us."

The two walk down to the cattle yards chatting and laughing as they go.

...

Bull Ryan's heart is racing as he draws in breath rapidly, beside him Jo is grinning and gushes.

"I love waking up next to you. It's a great cardio workout and so much more fun than going to the gym."

He laughs and rolling onto his side gathers her to him and says. "What time do you finish today?"

Inhaling she replies. " I've got two classes this morning and then we have a visiting farrier at three o'clock for an hour and a half so I should be back in my room around four thirty , five. Why?"

"I thought you might like to go out for dinner." He replies.

"Sounds like fun. Where are we going, the pub?"She asks.

"No I thought we could have a restaurant meal down on the waterfront."He tells her.

She nods. "So we're dressing up."

He nods and kisses her and says." Yes we are. Now let's get sorted I've got a class in half an hour."

...

Later in the morning Tess walks from the bathroom and says. "Nick are you going to get up?"

Moaning he rolls onto his back and says. "I've got a mouth full of cotton wool."

She grins and gets him a glass of water.

"Better?"

Clearing his throat he replies. "Marginally."

She laughs and leaning over kisses him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he drags her onto the bed beside him.

" Last night was a lot of fun." He says as he gives her sweet , soft kisses.

" Yeah it was. What do you want to do today?"She asks.

" I thought we could drive over to have a look at the old historic homestead and then go and have a look at the seals." Nick offers.

Tess is disappointed as she'd hoped they'd stay in their room or nearby at least.

"Oh ok whatever you what to do Nick I just want to spend time with you." She replies .

" Right give Stevie and Alex a ring this will be a great first day for all of us." He says enthusiastically.

...

Alex moves one arm and squinting focuses on the phone ringing beside the bed.

"Hello." He rasps croakily.

"Tess!... nah she's asleep still... When? Nah we're staying in bed today."He laughs then adds.

"Tell him we're on holidays, we don't have to get out of bed if we don't want to. That's right. Yeah alright put him on. Yeah...No we're staying in bed until we're ready to get out and then we'll have a meal and a few drinks.. Why? Maybe? Why how did it affect you?"

He laughs loudly and Stevie stirs beside him.

Whispering he replies. "Well we were very surprised... Yeah...Hours...What in the hell was that? Yeah...Oh ok... No other than that we had a lot of fun... Yeah maybe... I'll see you when I'm looking at you... Bye."

Hanging up the phone Alex snuggles into Stevie and drifts back to sleep.

...

Around midday Stevie and Alex arrive in the Great Room.

With floor to ceiling windows it commands sweeping views of the Indian Ocean.

" Look at that view Alex it doesn't matter what window you look out the views are just so beautiful." Stevie says coming to a halt.

Alex stops beside her and smiling says."I knew you'd love it. Want a beer Stevie?"

"I think I'll have cider Alex. A Bulmer's' if they've got them." She replies.

He returns quickly with two ciders and asks "Are we sitting in here or outside?"

"It has to be outside Alex as if we could waste this view. I'm so glad you brought me here its amazing." She answers and they find themselves some comfortable seats and sit and watch the ocean.

Four ciders later Tess and Nick arrive.

...

"Morning." Nick offers grinning.

"Is it I thought it was lunchtime. Oh well morning!" Stevie offers then giggles.

Nick looks at Stevie then back at Alex and says. "She's pissed Alex! You've gotten her drunk in the middle of the day!"

Alex shrugs his shoulders and says. "We left our watches at home Nick we're on holidays time is irrelevant. She can do whatever she wants."

Stevie pokes her tongue out at Nick and says. "So there."

Looking at Tess, Stevie says. "Cider Tess! Get onto it."

Tess grins and says. "Right Nick I'll have two ciders thanks."

He looks bewildered and says. "What one for me as well?'

"No two for me, buy whatever you want. Stevie's got a head start on me and I need to catch up we're on holidays don't ya know."

...

Two hours later with many more ciders consumed the four are having a marvellous time together.

Laughter and jokes roll from them.

Stevie says." Do you think they make egg and bacon toasted sandwiches?"

Alex stands, kisses her and says. "Not sure but I'll find out for you right now."

Tess chuckles and says. "I'll have one too thanks Alex ."

Looking at Nick, Alex asks. " Do you want something as well?"

Nick nods.

...

Two semi trailers roll away from Kilarney throwing up a cloud of dust.

Down in the cattle yards the beasts bellow and move around, their tails swishing the flies that antagonize them.

Marcus, Jake and Adam stop for a break and sit in the shade.

"They look good Uncle Marcus." Jake offers.

Marcus nods wiping the sweat from his forehead and replies. "Yeah they do mate."

"So we're drenching, delousing and putting them where?" Adam asks.

Jake's about to reply when his phone begins to ring. "Hello Kilarney... Jake Ryan speaking... Oh G'day how are you? ...Yeah I am but I've still got quite a few hours of work to do yet why?...Yeah of course you can, no one is up at the house though so make yourself at home. Have a swim if you like...Yeah we do at the back of the house ...Yeah I'll be down at the cattle yards ...You'll hear where we are. Hey what's your cousin's name again? ...Mandy...Yep ok I'll see you then ...Bye."

...

Marcus sits grinning at him and quips. "Dinner guests?"

Jake grins and says. "Just a couple of friends coming out for a visit Uncle Marcus."

Marcus chuckles and says. "I don't want to know Jake then I can't get into trouble."

Adam stands and says. "Right let's get to work. What paddock are they going into?"

Jake points to his left saying. "That one right there."

Adam laughs and says. "Oh good so once we sort them out we don't have to take them very far."

...

"No bacon and eggs sandwiches Beautiful but I've ordered lunch for all of us." Alex states as he returns with four more ciders.

"Come on then we'd best grab a table." Nick offers.

The four sit at one of the tables and continue to drink as they wait for their meals.

"Stevie do you want to go for a walk after lunch or go back to bed?" Alex asks.

Nick looks at him and says. "You've only been out of bed for a couple of hours Alex."

Looking at his brother Alex quips. "Funny I thought your name was Nick not Stevie."

Stevie chuckles.

Nick looks wounded.

Stevie reaches over and placing her hand on Nicks arm says. "It's ok Nick this is how we holiday."

She looks at Alex and says. "I think I'd like a walk along the beach and a swim would be really nice Alex and then maybe a nap before dinner?"

He smiles and nods.

...

Nick says. "If you're going to spend so much time in bed why did you come all the way down here and spend all of this money it's not a cheap place."

Alex looks a little annoyed and replies. "I chose this place because it's luxurious; it's got fantastic things to do if we choose to do them and because it's isolated. We work our arses off seven days a week in freezing cold and scorching heat and I want to take my wife somewhere that if she wants to swim or sunbake naked or sleep until lunchtime she can because she deserves it."

Stevie chuckles and asks. "Why is there always a plan for me to end up naked in your holidays?"

Alex grins at her and says softly. "Well you stripped for me last night without much encouragement."

She laughs and says "You told me too."

He laughs loudly and says. "Since when do you do as I tell you too Cowgirl."

"It was fun."She grins.

Leaning over he kisses her and says. "Yeah it was."

"Hello we're still here!" Nick quips.

"Oh God I've got my own personal mood killer."Alex grumbles.

Stevie laughs and says. "Alex stop it you're being mean to Nick we've got two weeks of holidays and we'll have lots of time to ourselves. Behave!"

...

It's a very warm day so after lunch Stevie and Alex head down to the beach for a walk and take their towels so they can swim.

Tess and Nick tag along at Stevie's request and also take their towels.

They're all very happy having consumed quite a lot of alcohol.

Finding a secluded spot Stevie and Alex head into the water and Tess and Nick sit on the beach.

Tess says. "Nick you have to stop needling Alex all of the time."

He frowns and says. "What do you mean needling him?"

"You question everything he does and it's none of your business how he spends his holiday."Tess states.

Grumpily he retorts. "I don't see the point in spending so much money if you're going to stay in your room the whole time."

She shakes her head and says. "I thought what he said to you was lovely he just wants Stevie to relax. He's trying to do the same and you keep niggling at him. Stop it! We always have so much fun with them and I don't want this time to be any different. Stop being a spoil sport and embrace being away from the farm and the children and the responsibilities for a while. Be spontaneous."

He sulks for a minute and then she watches as grinning he stand up drops his shorts and runs into the surf naked.

Alex roars laughing watching him and yells. "Go Nick."

Nick dives into the water and standing up yells back at Tess. "Ok now you do it!"

Tess laughs and Nick taunts. "Come on practise what you preach!"

Tess stands and grinning starts to undress.

Stevie laughs and yells. "Go Tess."

Alex is watching and Stevie says. "Alex turn around."

He looks at her and says. "Stevie I've seen Tess naked before remember."

She pushes him to turn away and says. "Yeah but she wasn't your brother's wife then."

As Tess runs naked into the surf Alex turns away and says. "You're no fun Stevie you got to watch Nick."

She laughs and says. "Yeah that was fun."

Dragging her into the water with him he quips. "You're a deviate."

...

Laughing he tosses her around for a little while and then says. "Take your bathers off Stevie."

Frowning she replies. "No Alex."

Grinning he says. "Come on Nick and Tess are nude."

"So?" She growls.

"Come on it'll be fun." He pushes.

"You want Nick to see me naked and you think that will be fun for me." She accuses.

Hugging her he whispers. "Pretend he's not here. It'll be great fun for me."

She pushes away from him and begins to walks out of the water.

"Stevie." He calls after her.

She stomps up the beach ignoring him.

...

Tess and Nick are having a great time swimming and haven't noticed the other two have walked back to their towels.

Stevie is drying herself with her towel when Alex gets to her.

"Stevie why'd ya walk off on me like that." He asks.

"If you don't know I'm not going to tell you Alex."She snarls.

Shaking his head he growls. "It was just a bit of harmless fun Stevie and you've made a fight out of it. Sometimes I just don't understand you."

"It's my body Alex! Mine and the only man I've chosen to show it too in the last twenty odd years is you. Now that may not be important to you but it's really important to me." She yells.

"Don't make me sound like the bad guy Stevie I just wanted to swim nude with you." He yells at her.

Stevie and Alex's voices carry across the water and waves and even though Nick and Tess are too far away to catch what they're saying it's obvious they're fighting.

Stopping what they are doing, Tess and Nick look up the beach.

"Oh no they're fighting." Tess says.

Nick shakes his head and says. "What could they possibly find to fight about here?'

...

Stevie stands staring at Alex for a split second and says. "Fine."

Reaching back she undoes her bather top and throws it angrily onto the ground.

In the water Nick is grinning and says. "The things you see when you haven't got a camera."

"Nick!" Tess chips.

He grins and says. "Tess we could fund our next holiday selling topless shots of Stevie."

She laughs and says. "My husband the entrepreneur."

...

Stevie places her hands on the side of her bather bottoms and pushes them to the ground and steps out.

Alex grins at her and says "Even though you're really pissed off with me right now. I have to say you look sensational nude.'

She bites her lip.

"Do you still want to swim with me?' She asks trying not to grin.

"No but I may need a large book for camouflage to get back into the lodge."He quips.

She bobs down and pulls her bather bottoms back on.

He steps over and picks her top up and hands it too her.

...

In the water Nick quips. "So near and yet so far."

Tess chuckles and says. "You should have brought your binoculars with you Nick."

Grinning he quips. "If I'd known she was gunna do that I would have."

Looking at him she asks. "Would you please go and get my towel for me Nick?

Still looking up the beach he replies. "He's about to kiss her you can walk up yourself they won't even know your there."

Tess pushes him over and laughing says. "Thanks for nothing."

...

"Ok love you too Bye."Jodie says as she hangs up the phone.

Matt looks over at her and says. "Is Keith still around?

Jodie chuckles and says. "Yes he is and she's bringing him home for Easter."

Matt shakes his head and says. "Great."

Jodie grabs a biscuit from the tin and says "Come on we've got work to do."

"I'd rather be sailing around the Islands or lying on a beach somewhere."He calls after her.

"You're not alone there Matt. Come on everyday we're closer to our next holiday."He hears her say and then the screen door bangs closed.

Reluctantly he follows.

...

As Jodie reaches the gate she hears a car.

Grace has arrived with Meggy onboard.

"Hi what are you two doing here?' Jodie asks.

"Marcus said to come over and give you and Matt a hand with the tagging."Grace offers.

Matt has reached the gate and says. "Brilliant thanks Grace."

Grace laughs and says."We thought you'd be struggling to get back in to the flow of the farm."

Matt laughs and says. "I am, Jodie's not. So you can just help me."

Jodie laughs and says. "No I'm struggling too but for once I'm the one that isn't whinging about it."

Meggy says. "Come on Uncle Matt I'll help you and Mum can help Aunty Jodie."

Matt grins at her and states. "Thanks Meggy we'll make the best team and at the end of the day you and I will rule the farm."

Meggy laughs and orders. "Come on then get a wriggle on."

He grins and follows her.

...


	149. Chapter 149

Back in Adelaide Nick, Tess, Alex and Stevie are staying at a motel after travelling from Kangaroo Island they've had so much fun in the last two weeks and are all feeling relaxed and refreshed.

Nick suggested they take one more night so they could have dinner at a fabulous new restaurant before heading back to Gungellan early.

Stevie is just getting out of the shower so Alex heads downstairs as he wants to surprise Stevie by having champagne and roses placed in their room while they're at dinner .

...

Standing at the reception desk , Alex hears a voice call. "Alex! Alex Ryan!"

Turning he comes face to face with Rooster Young.

With restraint he holds his anger as it curls into a big black knot in his gut.

Rooster holds out his hand and says. "It's been a long time Alex. What have you been up too?"

Rooster isn't alone; he has three women with him.

So Alex replies. "Just working and helping my wife rear our children. What about yourself?"

Rooster says. " Basically the same. Alex Ryan this is my wife Gail and our two daughters Kellie and Bridget."

Alex shakes their hands and tells them he pleased to meet them.

Acutely aware that Stevie will be waiting for him upstairs Alex has to think fast.

"So are you staying here?" He enquires.

"No we've just come here for dinner."Rooster replies.

Alex nods and says." I might see you after I best keep moving."

Before Rooster can say anymore Alex moves off.

...

In the hall Alex rings Nick.

" Nick I need a huge favour ...Please don't ask questions just do as I ask...I can't explain right now ...Can you go over to my room and tell Stevie I've just ducked out for an hour or so ...Well I don't know, tell her I've gone to book tickets for our holiday to see Kate and Riley. Please don't let her come downstairs under any circumstances ...I can't tell you why Nick but if she insists on coming down just tell her Rooster is in the restaurant but only tell her that if you can't hold her there any longer...I can't explain Nick... I really need your help with this...thanks."

Hanging up the phone Alex inhales deeply, gathering his thoughts as the knot in his gut rolls around making him feel nauseated.

With determination and a glimmer of an idea he walks towards the bar.

...

With momentum growing he walks with purpose toward Rooster Young and his family and stands chatting to them.

With timing and a rumble of his heart he offers. "Hey your arms seem to be alright I heard you got a bit banged up way back." Alex offers.

"Yes I did. Came off a bull, broke my jaw as well." Rooster replies.

Alex deliberately looks puzzled and says. "Oh that's funny I heard someone beat you up because you roughed up a woman. Oh well I guess that was just a rumour."

Gail looks horrified and his daughters look annoyed.

Before Rooster can reply Bridget says. "Why would you even say that? Our Dad's not like that he'd never hurt a woman."

Alex feels sympathy for these women and for what he's about to do but his love for Stevie is driving him and he pushes on.

"I'm sorry to cause offence but I was talking to one of your Dad's and my old friends and he seemed to think otherwise."Alex offers.

Rooster says. "Perhaps you should leave us Alex."

"Perhaps I should but I was wondering if you'd ever thought of apologizing to her because I know where she is?"Alex responds.

Watching Rooster Alex sees fear and anger in his eyes.

"I think you're misinformed Alex, I have nothing to be sorry for. "Rooster offers.

With every ounce of strength Alex refrains from knocking this guys teeth down his throat.

Trying to look calm and in control.

Alex remarks. "You can't run away from your passed mate or who or what you are. I know, I tried to do that years ago. Sometimes to be a man you have to face up to the cowardly things you've done."

Rooster stands and says. "I think you should leave."

Alex grins and says. "Yes I think you're right but I just wanted to warn your wife and daughters that you aren't who they think you are."

Rooster shoves Alex in the chest.

Alex doesn't react.

"I bet when you pushed her she wasn't still standing like I am?" Alex taunts.

Again Rooster shoves him.

Looking over at Roosters family he quips. "Gail when you get him alone ask him about the woman he dragged from a Ute and bashed."

Alex lips splits and he feels the blood trickle down his face as Rooster lays his fists into him.

With all the self control Alex can muster he refrains from hitting him.

...

Gail and her daughters are terrified and stand and move away quickly as Rooster's fists fly in a flurry of rage.

Shocked patrons scatter and gasp.

Some moving closer to watch, some backing away .

With an almighty whack Rooster hits Alex in the gut and as he bends Rooster knees him in the face.

Hitting the floor Alex flinches as Rooster puts the boots in.

As much as it hurts.

Alex thinks only of Stevie and how it would have been for her.

Not this time Rooster you won't get away with it this time, he thinks.

...

Security guards race towards them and grabbing Rooster drag him off Alex.

Blood spills from Alex's nose, mouth and a small graze above his eye.

He stands and looking at Rooster says. "I'm in pain Rooster, a lot of pain but I'd take it all again just so your wife and daughter's can see what sort of a man you really are. I feel sick to my stomach when I think of what you did to her and what you were planning to do and I'm so glad someone was there to protect her."

Gail is standing nearby tears streaming down her face, her girls are hysterical. Alex walks over to them and says to Gail. "I'm sorry you and your girls had to see and hear that. Rooster bashed my best friend years ago and she's only little. No woman should have to see what you've just seen but no woman should have to endure what she did."

...

Later when the police arrive Alex is questioned.

He's asked to attend the police station first thing in the morning.

Asking around the restaurant the police are baffled as to why the big fellow never hit back.

Every eye witness states the big fellow never touched the other bloke and never tried to defend himself.

...

When he can finally leave Alex phones Bryce.

"Hello Bryce? It's Alex, I need your help...I need you to represent me... I'll explain later.. No I've been involved in a fight. I never hit back ...I deliberately didn't defend myself... It's a long story ...It has to do with Stevie Bryce and something that happened to her years ago...I have to report to the police in the morning, yes. ...I'll explain it all when I see you ...yes . No, I'm ok nothing much, just like my younger days and pub brawls really. Oh and Bryce don't tell Mum the less people that know about this the better'

Bryce asks where he's staying and after telling him that, he tells Bryce the police station he has to report too.

Hanging up his phone he touches his hand to his swollen lip.

His gut twists at the pain he's caused Rooster's family and he feels sick about it but his priority is Stevie.

Stevie...Bloody hell now he has to face her with a split lip and a bloodied face and she's way scarier than facing Rooster.

...

Tess, Nick and Stevie are sitting drinking wine on the balcony of Stevie's room and she has become quite agitated that Alex hasn't returned .

His phone is sitting on the table inside so she has no way of reaching him.

For the first hour she was fine but now they're half way through the second hour and she keeps asking Nick questions.

Questions that he doesn't have the answers for.

...

Finally in desperation Stevie stands and says. " This is ridiculous we're going to miss dinner at this rate, come on we'll just head down ourselves and order for him and hope he gets back by the time our meals arrive."

Nick says . " We'll just order room service Stevie its nice sitting out here."

Tess looks at him and says. " You're the one that wanted to eat in the restaurant what's changed?"

Nick smiles and says. "Nothing I'm really very comfortable here that's all and the food is all from the same place."

Tess looks at him and says . "Your hiding something."

Nick looks at her and says. " Ask me anything you want and I'll tell you the truth."

...

Stevie says." Where's Alex?"

" I have no idea." Nick replies.

" Nick! Where is he?' Tess asks.

" Honestly Tess I have no idea." He replies.

Stevie stands and begins to walk to the door and says. " I'm going down to the restaurant for my meal I'm hungry."

As she grabs the door handle Nick says . " Stevie you can't go downstairs."

Turning she frowns at him and says . " Why not?"

...

" Alex rang me earlier and said under no circumstances was I to let you downstairs."He replies.

Stevie puts her hands on her hips and growls. " Enough Nick tell me the truth."

" Stevie he rang and said he couldn't explain but for me to keep you here and that is all I know."Nick answers.

She looks angry as she shakes her head and opens the door.

" Rooster's in the restaurant." Nick gushes.

Both Tess and Nick are stunned as they see the colour drain from Stevie's face.

She runs towards the elevator.

As Tess and Nick run after her Tess says . " Who's Rooster?'

" I have no idea." Nick replies.

...


	150. Chapter 150

Monday Morning...

"Get up there ya! Ya! Ya!" Jake calls as he pushes the herd along.

On the other side Adam McLeod is feeling ill, his head is pounding and his breakfast is threatening to leave his stomach.

As they near the yards he can see his Mother and cousins standing watching as they wait for the herd to arrive.

Matt calls to Marcus "Do you want them all in the yards or just half?"

"Push them all in Matt I want this finished today."Marcus replies grumpily.

Matt doesn't take offence he knows Marcus is angry with Jake and Adam not him.

The boys were supposed to be here at six o'clock and had arrived around quarter past seven which has thrown the entire day out.

Marcus was not happy at all.

...

"Grace do you think we should go over and help Jake tidy the place up before Alex and Stevie get home?" Jodie asks.

Grace grins and says. "No he's done nothing but party and have random girls over there for the last two weeks. It's his mess Jodie he can clean it up and face the consequences if he doesn't."

"Marcus doesn't look very happy." Jodie states.

"He's furious, Jake and Adam turned up later than they were supposed to and Marcus had even rung Jake last night to remind him of the early start but he said they were obviously partying by the noise in the back ground." Grace offers.

"Marcus should cut them a little slack they're only young Grace." Jodie offers.

"He did for the first week Jodie but this has been ever day .Marcus said they should save it for the weekend when the workload is less and not stuff him and Matt around every day." Grace replies.

Jodie nods in agreement but feels sorry for the boys.

...

Monday Morning...

Tess and Nick have decided to wait with Stevie while Alex reports to the police station.

After the events of last night they thought it best.

They're both baffled by what transpired.

Neither Alex nor Stevie have said much other than the initial reunion Tess and Nick had witnessed at the elevator.

They've respected Alex's wishes from last night to not ask questions.

...

Sunday night...

Alex walked into the elevator trying to think of what he was going to say to Stevie.

Earlier he'd thought it was a great plan but now he's wondering how he's go to keep Stevie's name out of the entire process.

He hadn't mentioned her by name or Boof either but he had foolishly offered that he knew where to find her.

He wonders if Rooster will remember that.

Every muscle in his body hurts and as he wipes his face he can feel the swelling already.

The manager had insisted the need for Alex to be checked as the incident had happened in their establishment; reluctantly he'd agreed that once he'd spoken to his wife he would go to the local hospital.

...

Looking up he notices his floor number light is on and the familiar ding of the bell and the whoosh of the elevator coming to a stop delays his thoughts.

He just needs to sit, suddenly feeling light headed.

As the door opens she's there.

She's pale already but he isn't prepared for the shocked look on her face, she knows.

For a split second he waits will she yell or comfort.

She slumps to the floor and cries.

He wasn't expecting that.

...

Nick reaches Stevie just as the elevator bell rings, warning it's opening.

Stevie drops to the floor.

Nick reaches for her and Tess is a few steps behind.

"Oh shit." Tess exclaims as Alex steps towards Stevie.

Placing his hands on her arms he speaks softly to her and helps her to her feet.

Nick hears him say. "It's ok Beautiful I'm alright and I didn't hit him.

He won't get away with it this time. The police have him."

...

When they'd finally returned to the motel after attending the emergency department the motel staff had arrange for them to have a meal as per Nick's request.

Tess had thanked them and the four sat trying to eat but none were very hungry and as Alex's face was quite swollen already he'd had great difficulty eating anything.

Upstairs they'd retired to their own rooms and agreed that they'd wait for Stevie and Alex and all drive home together the way they'd planned.

...

Inside their room Stevie is surprised by the roses and the champagne.

She looks at Alex confused, sad, annoyed and angry.

He tries to smile but his face hurts so instead offers. "I'd ordered those earlier to celebrate our perfect holiday. I'm sorry I ruined that for you."

Stevie wants to be angry at him but she can't he's so bruised and bloodied.

She inhales.

Looking at him.

Unsure of what to say.

She has so many questions.

...

Alex wants to lie down.

Everything hurts.

Stevie hasn't said anything.

He turns and walks away opting to say nothing.

...

Pain ripples through him as he tenses to push his boots off.

Unbuttoning his shirt he begins to slide it off.

From behind him he feels her hands, gently helping him.

Before he turns around her arms softly embrace him and she kisses his back.

In a whisper she says. "You're black and blue already Alex."

As he turns to look at her a tear trickles down his face followed by a second and a third.

Unable to speak he looks at her as he cups her face in his hands.

Her eyes are as watery as his.

...

He wants to tell her that the tears are for her.

His body feels what she must have felt all those years ago.

Neither speaks.

Slowly he touches her lips with his own briefly.

Softly he offers. "He'll be charged with assault Stevie."

She nods as tears tumble down her face.

...

Monday Morning...

By eight o'clock the following morning Alex is sitting at the police station feeling like his body is going to cramp up and refuse to let him move.

His eye is almost closed shut and the view from it lets him know his cheek is swollen too.

He'd woken this morning and his lips felt like they were glued together.

Standing under the shower for ages he'd hoped the hot water would miraculously take the pain away but it hadn't.

...

Alex looks up as the door opens from the street and is surprised to find Bryce stepping in.

Bryce moves over to him and shaking his hand says. "I don't know what you've been up to but by the look of your face Stephanie would not have been happy.'

"No she was really upset." Alex replies.

Bryce nods and looks concerned.

"I'll just get a room so we can chat and then we'll sort this out.' Bryce states.

"Thank you for coming." Alex offers.

Bryce smiles and quips. "That's what Father's are for Alex."

Alex tries to smile but it hurts too much.

...

Stevie is surprised when Alex walks in with Bryce following close behind.

Nick and Tess are surprised as well but greet him affectionately.

Bryce wants to speak to Stevie privately.

Looking at Alex and then back to Bryce, Stevie offers. "I've told Nick and Tess what this is all about Bryce so whatever you have to say you can say in front of them."

Bryce hugs her in such away she feels like she could cry all over again.

...

It's late in the afternoon and Jake Ryan has been trying to clean and tidy the house.

Adam had disappeared back over to Drover's Run as he was badly hung over and just not capable of helping.

Jake has had an awful day, first they'd slept in, Uncle Marcus had been in a foul mood and then while yarding the cattle one of the steers had trodden on his foot.

He'd felt like a white hot poker had been sliced through his right foot.

Standing for a moment he'd breathed through the pain and worked on throughout the morning trying to move as little as possible.

When Uncle Matt asked him about it at Lunchtime he'd lied and said it was fine.

...

Jake truly felt sorry for all the trouble he'd caused in the last fortnight he'd let the fact his parents were away go to his head and himself and Adam had indulged themselves at every chance with parties , alcohol and girls.

If he hadn't been so tired earlier today then he would have moved out of the way of the steer.

Wiping the bench he thinks and if I'd kept the house up to scratch I could sit down now and put this bloody foot up.

Hearing a car door his gut fills with dread his parents are home.

Now to face the music.

...

Jake is shocked when Grace, Marcus, Meggy, Jodie and Matt walk in.

"Thought you might need a hand?" Marcus offers.

Jake exhales and says. "I don't deserve any help after my efforts recently."

Marcus grins and replies. "I agree but normally you're a great kid so what do you what us to do?"

"Hug me!" Jake quips.

Marcus laughs and says. "Anything else?"

Jake grins and says. "Take me to the hospital I think my foot's broken."

Grace and Jodie are straight to him and Jodie asks. "When did you hurt it?"

"This morning a steer stood on it." Jake replies.

"Mate why didn't you say something?" Matt asks.

Jake shrugs and says. "I thought you'd all think I was just trying to get out of work."

...

Sitting him down they all fuss.

Grace says. "We'll have to cut his boot off his foots too swollen."

Matt grabs his pocket knife and slices the leather.

They all gasp.

His foot is grossly swollen, bloody and already an amazing array of colours.

Jodie walks into the laundry and brings a dish with warm water in it.

Marcus places Jakes foot in it and says. "We'll just clean it up a bit and see what we're dealing with."

...

Matt says. "I think you're right Jake I'd bet it's broken."

Jake puts his hands up to his face and says. "Great Dad's gunna kill me."

Jodie chuckles and says. "You're Old man's a pushover it's your Mum I'd be scared off."

Marcus shakes his head and says. "Yeah and I have to face her."

"It's not your fault Uncle Marcus. I never said anything about it." Jake urges.

"Yes but I was in charge today and I should have noticed but I was so angry with the pair of you turning up late again I didn't." Marcus offers and adds. "I'm sorry mate. Come on let's get you in the car."

"I can't believe you worked on that all afternoon." Grace exclaims.

"It wasn't easy Auntie Grace." Jake says as he hobbles outside with Matt and Marcus on either side of him.

...

"Home sweet home Stevie." Alex offers.

"Hmm I wish we'd never left." Stevie sighs.

"We had a fabulous holiday Beautiful." Alex replies.

She gives him a little smile and says. "Yes we did but it sort of got lost in the last day or so didn't it?"

"I'm sorry Stevie." He says softly as she pulls the car to a stop.

She turns to face him and says. "Alex you don't have to apologize. I know you did this for me. I just hate the fact that he hurt you like that."

"Come on Cowgirl we have to be upbeat."He encourages.

She nods.

...

Grace, Jodie and Meggy work together and tidy the house.

Matt rings and lets them know the three are on their way back to Kilarney.

Jake's foot is broken and has been set in plaster.

Stevie walks into the kitchen with Alex behind her.

Surprised she says. "Did we get the wrong house?"

...

Meggy says. "Uncle Alex what happened to your face?"

Grace exclaims. "Bloody hell you're a mess!"

Alex grins and says. "I would have preferred hello handsome."

Jodie quips. "No can't quite see that. What happened?"

"I got mugged." He offers.

Meggy suggests. "Probably because you're getting old and slow Uncle Alex."

"Meggy!" Grace growls.

Alex grins and touching his face says. "Meggy don't make me smile it hurts."

Meggy hugs him and says. "Glad you're home, sad you're reflexes are shot."

He smiles.

...

Stevie asks. "So what are you doing here?"

Grace replies. "Well we came to help Jake clean up before you got home."

"Partied a bit did he?"Alex asks.

Meggy is still hugging him and offers. "He's a Ryan of course he did. Dad was really pissed off with him too."

"Meggy watch your mouth." Grace warns.

Stevie holds her smile and says. "So where is he now?"

Grace and Jodie exchange glances and Grace says. "He's with Matt and Marcus."

"A steer stood on his foot today so they took him to the hospital." Jodie adds.

"The Hospital!" Stevie exclaims her voice failing to disguise her anguish.

"He's ok Stevie they're on their way back in fact I think that's them now."Grace offers.

Meggy leaves Alex and runs to the door.

"Yep it's them."She calls back.

...

Stevie begins to walk over to Meggy and Jodie says. "Stevie his foot is in plaster it's broken."

Jake hobbles through the door and Stevie greets him in tears.

Matt and Marcus follow.

Jake hugs his Mother and says. "Does this mean I'm not in trouble?"

Then looking over to his Father and says. "Bloody hell old Man what happened to you?"

"I upset your mother and she clocked me!" Alex quips.

Jake laughs and says. "I hope you learned your lesson this time."

Alex nods.

...

Stevie wipes her face and says. "What am I supposed to do with the two of you? How in the hell will I get any work done."

Meggy hugs Stevie and says. "I'll help you Auntie Stevie if Mum gives me a couple of days off school."

Stevie laughs and holding Meggys' face looks at her and says. "I would so love that Meggy do you think we can con her into it?"

"I'll just ask Dad he'll sort her out." Meggy replies.

Marcus grins and says. "I love your faith in me Meggy but when it comes to school Mum's in charge."

Meggy looks at Grace and says. "The answer is no isn't it."

Grace nods.

...

They all chat for an hour or so and have a beer.

When everyone finally leaves.

Stevie says. "Right which one of you do I help first?"

Jake says. "I'll be right Mum; you'd best just take care of Dad he looks like he needs it more than me."

"Right you two head upstairs and I'll lock up."She tells them.

Stevie knocks on Jakes door and says. "Are you right Jakey?'

"Yes all good Mum night."Jake replies.

"Sweet dreams Jake."She calls.

"You too Mum."

...

Stripping off she climbs in beside Alex but doesn't cuddle up.

He looks at her and raising his arm he asks. "Aren't you going to snuggle in?'

"I thought I might hurt you if I did." She replies.

He smiles and says. "It would hurt me more if you didn't."

She shuffles over.

He flicks out the light.

In the darkness she says. "They believed you were mugged Alex. We lied to our family and they believed us."

"I know Stevie I don't like it either. Maybe one day you'll be able to tell them the truth and until that day I'm happy to help keep your secret."He soothes.

Sliding her arm softly across his chest she exhales and says. "I love you Alex."

She can tell he's smiling when he quips. "Yeah I know but I love you more and I've got the bruises to prove it."

...


	151. Chapter 151

Early the following morning Stevie is down in the stables mucking out.

Feeling her muscles struggle, she wonders at how quickly a body can get used to not doing farm work.

She pushes on.

Stevie loves this part of the morning especially as she has so much to think about.

Aside from the occasional whinny from the horses or the sound of rustling straw as they move about in their stalls the silence is hers.

...

She wonders whether she should go to the courthouse when Alex has to attend and should she ring Boof and let him know what has happened.

Cringing she thinks about Rooster and his frenzied attack on her and although time, love and happiness have watered down the pain, watching Alex move and seeing his wounds brings it all back to her so vividly.

Stevie had buried so many of her feelings from that time deep inside her heart but the reappearance of Boof and the discussions about Rooster had dragged them all back to the surface.

She stops raking the soiled straw and stands with her jaw sitting on her hand leaning on the rake.

Deep in thought she's startled when his voice taps her on the shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts Mrs Ryan."

...

Turning sharply she places her hand on her chest but smiles and says." Alex you frightened me!"

Trying to smile he quips. "Now you know how I felt when I looked in the mirror this morning."

In six steps she's beside him placing her hand on his arm she says. "How are you?"

"Sore." He replies.

"Yeah I know." She replies.

...

She phases out and he can see she's thinking.

He clears his throat as if to speak but she does first.

"You smell nice Alex."She tells him as it's the first positive thing she could think of.

"Thanks. But you don't." He replies.

She grins at him but looks embarrassed.

...

"Alex"

"Yes Stevie."

"I think I should talk to a counsellor." She states.

The tiny smile he was trying to give her fades and a frown appears.

"Do you think it will help?" He asks.

Shrugging her shoulders she responds." Well it couldn't hurt."

He nods and putting his hand on her shoulder pulls her to him.

"I thought I stunk?"She inquires playfully.

"I'll hold my breath."He teases.

...

Grace sits finalizing some paperwork as Meggy finishes her class for the day.

"Right Mum let's go and help Auntie Stevie." Meggy offers enthusiastically.

"Whoa what about our own work first?" Grace states.

"No I think we should go and help on Kilarney for an hour or two then come back and finish ours."Meggy responds.

Grace looks at her youngest daughter thoughtfully and asks. "Explain to me the logic in that Meggy."

...

Meggy grins and says. "Auntie Stevie will be stressing out about getting things done so the sooner we help the better. Our work isn't going anywhere so we can whiz in and make a casserole now and put it in the slow cooker and it will be ready when we get back and finish our work. Plus with you, Dad and I doing the work it'll be finished quickly."

Grace smiles and says. "Ok you ring Dad and I'll get the casserole on the go."

Meggy grins and runs into the office to call her Father.

...

"We've got a dead goat Nick." Tess states as her a Jodie returns inside.

Grabbing a glass Tess pours herself some water.

"What do you think it died off?" Nick asks.

Jodie shrugs and says. "It could be just old age she one of our oldest."

"Was she the queen?" Nick asks.

Tess finishes her water and replies. "Yes she was."

Nick nods and says. "So we should expect a few injuries while they fight it out for the next queen."

...

Grace and Meggy pull up at the sheds and Jake hobbles over to them.

"Morning Auntie Grace."

"Morning Meggy."

"Morning Jake how's the foot today?" Grace asks.

Before he can reply Meggy butts in. "Jakey where's Auntie Stevie?' "

"She's mucking out the stables Meggy." He replies and she runs towards the stables.

Looking back at his Aunt Jake grins and replies. "She's keen and my foot is good I'm full of painkillers."

Grace nods and says. "Meggy insisted we come to help your Mum and I'm glad you're not in pain."

...

Jake walks towards the stables with his Aunt and says. "It's my own fault if I wasn't so tired I would have moved quicker and not put myself in harm's way."

"Lesson learned then Jake." Grace states.

"Yeah I have but it's a hard lesson especially with the Old man all beat up. Not only did I let all of you down now I can't help Mum and she's already stressed out with him, let alone me adding to it."He laments.

"Well it's only your foot that's broken you can still drive the auto, cook and do office work." Grace tells him.

"Yeah I thought I'd clean the tack now and maybe get the Old man to help me make a nice dinner for Mum. He'll be onto the paperwork so he'll have no need for me there." Jake replies.

...

Meggy almost runs into Alex as he walks out of the stables.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's the rush?" Alex exclaims.

"Sorry Uncle Alex I came to help Auntie Stevie." Meggy replies.

"That's great Meggy thank you for doing this it means a lot to Auntie Stevie and I." He says smiling at her.

Grinning she quips. "It's probably best you don't smile at the moment it just makes you look sort of menacing."

He laughs but holds his face as he begins to walks away and says. "Ow Meggy don't make me laugh it hurts."

...

Alex has only just walked back inside when the phone begins to ring.

"Hello Kilarney Alex Ryan speaking. Hi Bryce ...I'm alright didn't sleep very well but I'm ok. Yes just very sore...She's ok... She's decided to go to a counsellor...yes it should... it's shaken her up a lot. You're kidding...When? Damn! What if he comes here? ...I could flatten him in an instant Bryce but that's not my concern it wouldn't take him long to work out who Stevie Ryan is...Yes... ok ...right...How can he plead Not Guilty? I never touched him...Provocation how's that work? I don't see how. I never yelled, I never threatened and I never touched him...No Bryce I don't want her involved at all, I don't even want her there when it goes to court it would be too stressful for her...Victims impact statement what's that?...No Bryce No if we can't get him on want he did to me then we don't get him at all...Anyway that would just look like revenge and even though it is I don't think a judge would look kindly on that... I only let him do this to me so I could hang the bastard out to dry; he's not getting a second chance to mess with her... No do whatever you need to do but keep her out of it. Right bye."

Alex runs his hands through his hair and remains leaning on his elbows deep in thought.

...

Four months have passed quickly and Stevie has attended a counselling session each week.

Despite the difficulty of opening up to Judy initially Stevie has found their discussions about so many areas of her life have lightened her spirit.

The three main bones of contention were her teenage pregnancy and the subsequent abandonment by her family, her assault from Rooster and she was surprised by the amount of baggage she carried from the entire Sandra/ Harry / Fiona period of her life.

She's discussed much of it with Alex too although she hasn't opened up about Fiona and she thinks perhaps that needs to be left alone.

...

Alex sits nervously beside his Father waiting for proceedings to begin.

Rooster is still to plead Not Guilty and is unremorseful for what he did to Alex as he believes he was provoked.

Alex had passed Gail Young and her daughters Kellie and Bridget out in the hall and he assumes as they aren't sitting with Rooster they must be witnesses.

...

When the court is about to begin the door opens and Stevie, Nick, Tess and Boof appear and take their seats behind Alex and Bryce.

Rooster is instantly on edge when he recognizes Stevie and Boof.

Alex is furious.

"Bryce why is Stevie here? I told you I didn't want her to be." Alex whispers.

Bryce grins at him and drawls. "Alex you can't make her do as you want her to do. How in the hell would you expect me to make her listen."

...

For twenty nminutes different evidence is produced including the video surveillance from the restaurant.

Alex doesn't understand a lot of the jargon that's used but he gets the feeling it's not going as well as he hoped it would and when they call Gail Young he feels his face flush with rage.

She basically lies telling the judge that Alex was verbally aggressive.

He whispers to Bryce. " She's lying Bryce I was always respectful to the fact the women were there."

Kellie offers almost the same information.

Alex refrains from yelling what in the hell are you doing don't cover this up.

He sits at the insistence of his Father and waits.

...

Rooster's youngest daughter Bridget begins to give her evidence.

Alex raises his head surprised by what he hears.

When asked if Mr Ryan was verbally aggressive she replies. "No he wasn't if anything he was softly spoken and behaved like a gentleman."

Her Father's solicitor looks annoyed so rephrases the sentence.

"He threatened your Father."

"No he asked if my Father had ever thought about apologizing for what he had done. My Father said he had nothing to apologize for. Then Mr Ryan said my Father couldn't run away from who and what he is and that sometimes to be a man you have to face the cowardly things you've done in your past."

Bridget looks at her Father. "I don't know what the truth is but I wonder how my Father would feel if a man hurt me like Mr Ryan accused my Father of doing to someone. And I wonder what he'd want that man to do."

"Irrelevant strike that from the record." Roosters solicitor states then adds. "You're excused." Glaring at Bridget.

"Can I just say one more thing?" Bridget asks and the judge allows it.

Looking at Alex she says. "When it was all over Mr Ryan apologized to us for what we'd seen and heard and said no women should have to witness that. Mr Ryan when you see your friend again tell her I'm sorry for what happened to her."

Rooster hangs his head.

...

Outside the courthouse Alex is relieved.

Rooster will spend the next six months in prison.

Alex is happiest about the fact that from today onwards Rooster Young has a record.

Bryce shakes Alex's hand and says. "Well Alex did it without having to mention Stephanie."

Alex smiles and says. "Yes we did. Thank you so much Bryce."

Bryce nods.

...

Tess and Nick offer congratulations to Alex and Tess hugs him.

Alex inhales wondering what the flow on affects will be once everything settles.

Boof shakes his hand and says. "Gutsy move Alex, stupid but gusty."

Alex laughs, grabs Boof and hugs him and says. "Thanks for doing what you did Boof. If you hadn't turned up..." Alex voice trails away.

...

Stevie is standing watching him.

She's so proud of him and what he did for her.

The pain he endured and the stress.

She'd wanted to help by getting involved in the court case but he'd flatly refused to have her involved or even have her by his side.

He didn't want Rooster to know she was his wife in case he sort revenge.

...

As he lets go of Boof she steps forward touching Alex's arm.

He smiles at her and says. "I thought I told you to stay home?"

She giggles and moves to turn away and says. "Fine."

He steps and grabs her and pulls her back into his arms holding her so tightly she has difficulty breathing.

"Alex I can't breathe." She says.

Looking down at her he whispers. "I know first aid Beautiful let me show you my mouth to mouth skills."

She grins until he kisses her.

...

Releasing her lips he holds her tightly.

Both just breathe and take in the moment.

"Mr Ryan." A voice beside them calls.

Stevie pushes back from Alex's embrace.

Bridget Young is standing there.

...

"I'm sorry for interrupting." Bridget begins.

Alex grins and says. "Bridget Young this is my wife Stevie Ryan."

Bridget nods and says. "It was you wasn't it?"

Stevie looks shocked and glances at Alex.

Looking at Alex, Bridget continues. "I wondered why a man would take the beating my Father inflicted and not fight back and I came to the conclusion that you did it out of love. Mr Ryan you said the woman was your best friend and you knew where she was. I'm right aren't I? Your wife was the woman my Father beat."

Alex is torn between telling the truth and protecting Bridget from further pain but decides on the truth.

"Yes she is but she wasn't my wife then just my friend."He replies.

Before Stevie can react, Bridget hugs her and whispers. "I'm sorry for what my Father did. You have a beautiful husband."

Stevie says. "Thank you."

Bridget Young walks away as time rushes forward.

...


	152. Chapter 152

_**Second last chapter**_

Georgia Ryan is on holidays with her host family on the French Riviera.

Sabine is single again and Georgia is too having only dated Thayer for a month or so before she called a halt to the relationship as he wanted more commitment than she was ready for .

They'd parted as friends which she was happy about.

Georgia is excelling with her use of the French language and Sabine praises her for her pronunciation and accent.

The two young women have planned a day on the beach and Sabine is shocked when Georgia doesn't bat an eye at bathing topless.

...

Georgia has grown up without shame of herself or her body.

Her Mother instilling in her a pride and confidence in herself.

There is no vainness in her at all.

Just a quiet knowledge that she is comfortable in her own skin.

...

The two girls have a brilliant day swimming and sun baking and as they return to their towels the water beads on their skin

A handsome, fair haired young man sits nearby watching them.

He has an amazing pair of the bluest eyes and a bright, warm smile.

When he stands he's close to six foot four, muscled and tanned.

Spotting them on the beach earlier in the day, he'd decided not to approach them as he was only passing through on his way to Paris.

But the red head has him mesmerised, he's inexplicably drawn to her.

He's sat and watched her laughing with her friend, her beautiful hair shinning in the warm sunshine, her smile and her body a perfect little package.

His French consists of a few phrases capable of getting him food, beer, a bus or train and an ability to be shown the toilet, police station or the airport.

...

He knows if he doesn't at least say hello he'll regret it.

" Bonjour." He offers looking at Georgia and giving her his best smile.

She smiles at him and replies . " Bonjour."

He notices how her eyes sparkle he also notices her beautiful breasts.

Sabine giggles and in French says . " Georgia he's looking at your breasts."

Georgia grins and glancing at Sabine says . " Yes I'd noticed that can you hand me my top."

Sabine hands Georgia a towel and her bikini top.

"Comment vous appelez-vous?" He asks.

Georgia smiles and replies. "Je m'appelle Georgia"

Then she introduces Sabine .

The young man talks to himself ..."You should have paid attention in French class.".

Sabine laughs and says . " Georgia he's Australian."

The two girls chatter in French he stands listening and feels stupid.

Georgia says to Sabine. " He has amazing eyes Sabine."

"Yes they're beautiful Georgia."Sabine replies.

...

"Vous êtes très beau" He offers reading from a pocket sized French, English dictionary.

She giggles.

He looks worried and rereads the book and offers again. "Vous êtes très beau"

"Merci. Votre corps est très gentil et je voudrais vous embrasser." Georgia replies.

He looks confused but would be smiling if he knew she'd just told him he has a beautiful body and she'd like to kiss him.

Sabine refrains from laughing and says. " Georgia you are very naughty."

Georgia looks at her friend and says . "This is fun, hiding behind his belief that I am French."

...

" Damn ! You find a beautiful girl and you can't even ask her out or tell her she's beautiful, you idiot."He says out loud to himself.

Georgia quips in English . " I wouldn't say you were an idiot."

He looks stunned and says . " You're Australian!"

Georgia grins and says . " Yes I am this is my friend Sabine and she can speak English too."

He laughs and says . " Now I really feel like an idiot. I didn't know you could understand me."

" Maybe next time you should ask Parlez-vous anglais?" She offers.

He laughs and says . "So now that you know I think your beautiful would you have dinner with me?'

" Well I don't know I have to wonder if I hadn't been topless would you have asked me out at all?" She teases.

He blushes but smiles and says . " Well if it's any consolation I did notice you beautiful hair, smile and eyes and I love the sound of your laugh too."

Sabine quips . " Oh Georgia I think you should say yes. He noticed your eyes even without your top on."

He laughs and says . " Thanks for the vote of confidence Sabine."

...

One month later and Georgia Ryan is besotted with her new boyfriend she spends every hour that she can with him. They find that they have so much in common and chat about anything and everything.

On the weekends they go to museums and galleries.

Sabine covers for Georgia as her host parents are a little wary about the back packer.

Georgia is sure she's in love with him as she's never felt like this before.

In class she day dreams about him and waits for the day to end so she can kiss him.

Life is so very sweet.

...

Nick is up early and has the coffee on, the bacon and eggs cooking and his nerves stretched to breaking point .

Tess arrives downstairs and grinning hugs him and says . " You're a little on edge."

Before he has a chance to answer he hears Alex call. ' Hello!"

" Good morning." Tess offers.

Alex quips. " Let's hope so."

Stevie offers a greeting and then says . " He's hardly slept."

Tess laughs and says . " Nick's the same.

Again they hear the back door as Grace, Meggy and Marcus arrive.

Tess walks to the stairs and calls up to Matt and Jodie.

...

By nine o'clock breakfast is over and the dishes are done.

The group are drinking coffee on the veranda.

Marcus says . " It's nine o'clock."

Matt remarks. " You don't want to seem too keen."

Alex laughs and quips." Too late for that Matt they know we're as keen as."

...

Nick picks up the phone.

Grace says to Meggy. " Time for you to start your school work . Off you go."

Meggy asks . " Can't I wait and see if we get it?'

" No you can't you'll find out soon enough." Grace replies.

Meggy moves into the office grumbling every step of the way and begins her days work.

...

"Jim ! Nick Ryan... Yes good morning... Do you have an answer for us?... Ok ...yes...ok ...I'll tell them and we'll ring you within the next half an hour. Ok Bye." Nick hangs up the phone exhaling.

Alex says. " How much more do they want?"

" Another fifty thousand." Nick offers.

" Bloody hell I was expecting maybe twenty but not fifty." Marcus states.

Tess brings more coffee.

...

A discussion goes backwards and forwards but Stevie doesn't say much finally Nick says . " Come on Stevie what do you think?"

Shrugging her shoulders she replies. " I don't know what we're discussing. Our families futures hinge on us acquiring these properties. What cost do we put on that?"

"Right so what do you suggest?' Marcus asks.

" Half way, you thought twenty they've asked for fifty, offer thirty five, tell them that's our final offer and be firm."She states.

They all look at her she says "Give me the phone."

Alex sits back smirking as Stevie dials the number that Nick tells her. " G'Day Jim its Stevie Ryan. Yes I'm good thanks . Listen we've had enough of this. Their selling and we want it. Our final offer is thirty five thousand more. We want it because it borders our other properties but if we have to we can buy a large parcel a bit further out. It would be a hassle but we're financial enough to stick a kit home on it and a manager. So we want an answer in the next twenty minutes or we're done. Right I look forward to getting a positive response. Bye"

Marcus says . " Bloody hell Stevie you've left us with nowhere to go now."

Matt laughs and says . " You certainly don't muck about do you?"

Stevie shakes her head and says . " If you were buying a bull how many offers would you make one or two not five or six it's no different."

Tess laughs and says . " She's right you've all been walking on eggshells for days . She's just done what you'd all normally do. Good on you Stevie."

The phone rings Stevie picks it up. " Hello Stevie Ryan, Drover's Run...Right...Brilliant...Yes..."

She smiles broadly and puts her thumb up.

Everyone holds their collective breath.

"Yes that's fantastic news Jim thank you very much . Hang on for a moment I'll put Nick on. Ok thanks again Bye." Stevie says and hands the phone to Nick.

Stevie whispers. " It's ours they accepted."

" Jim...Yes ... fantastic... Yes, well we're all on Drover's at the moment but you tell us where you'll be and we'll be there. Ok well you might as well have lunch with us then yes thanks." Nick hangs up and everyone erupts.

Grinning Nick says . " I can't believe it . I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders ."

Marcus offers. " God think of all the years we worked our backsides off for this day and here it is."

"Beer! We need beer!" Alex says as he moves inside.

Even though it's only ten o'clock in the morning no one disagrees.

...

Alex looks at everyone and smiling says. " Righto everyone stand up. Stevie and I were on our honeymoon when Nick suggested a family farm encompassing all three farms. I remember lying in bed with Stevie talking about some of his ideas and we were so excited about the future for ourselves and our children. Here we are all those years later and even though it's been so much hard work, we have thrived. Kilarney was always in a fairly strong position but Drover's wasn't and poor old Wilgul was in tatters. Today they're all equal properties in every way. To think all we had to do was work together and we've achieved so much. I remember Harry telling me once his happiest memory was that he was able to rear Nick and I on Kilarney and I have to admit watching all of our children thrive and grow on all of our properties is the sweetest thing . So I'd like to propose a toast, a wish that our children and their partners will be as flexible and as tolerant as we've all tried to be and I truly hope they're able to have as much fun as we've all had over the years . To the next generation! "

Everyone smiles and says . " To the next generation.'

...

By lunchtime the agent arrives and they all sign the papers .

The day rolls by and no one even attempts to get back to work.

After he leaves they all take turns ringing everyone involved, all the older children at University and they send text messages to the younger ones.

Stevie rings Xander and Alex rings Rose and then Georgia.

...

Georgia Ryan is snuggled up in bed asleep with her boyfriend when her phone rings on the bedside table.

Stretching she grins as he pulls her in closely .

" Let go I have to answer my phone."She giggles.

Without looking at the screen she assumes its Sabine and she answers. "Oh bonjour je suis dans ma bed with un homme nu. Que voulez-vous?"

"Dad! " She exclaims sitting up.

Arms wrap around her and she slaps them and moves out of the bed.

"Is everything alright?" She asks.

Hoping like hell her Father didn't understand anything she just said.

" No it's great to hear your voice too. I miss you so much. How's Mum? Yes I am studying hard . Well I was asleep it's almost eleven here. Yes . How are the boys and Rose? Yes I know I'm looking forward to that too. Really when ? Oh that's fantastic news. Yes I'm thrilled. Really." She chatters.

Behind her he climbs from the bed and begins to dress.

She smiles at him.

He walks towards her arms outstretched.

She holds her hand on his chest and says into the phone. " I'm sorry Dad I really need to get back to bed . Yes I love you too Bye."

She flips the phone shut and tosses it onto the bed.

" Where do you think you're going?" She quizzes.

" Back to the hostel ."He replies.

She reaches up around his neck and kisses him then whispers. " It's still early."

He grins and says . " I just heard you tell your Dad you needed to get back to bed."

" I never said I needed to sleep though." She says softly.

He laughs then asks ." Does your Dad speak French?"

" No he doesn't thank goodness." Georgia replies.

He laughs and asks." Why what did you say?"

" Well I thought it was Sabine so I said Oh Hello I'm in bed with a naked man what do you want?" Georgia tells him.

Laughing he asks . " So your Dad wouldn't have liked that?"

" I'm the youngest of four and I'm a Daddy's girl, he calls me Kitten . He's about six foot four and wouldn't hesitate to punch you in the nose if he found us in bed, so no he wouldn't like that at all." Georgia offers.

"You're eighteen almost nineteen I would have thought it was none of his business." He states.

Georgia thinks about the fact she's lied about her age but replies. " Well it isn't any of his business but what Father wants to here his daughter say I have a naked man my bed."

"My Father would flip if my sister said that so , I'm going home then just in case he turns up."He teases.

" You're going nowhere." She whispers as she kisses him again.

...


	153. Chapter 153

_**Last chapter.**_

Alex Ryan is a nervous wreck and trying to keep that fact hidden from his wife has proven increasingly fraught with danger of being caught out.

He hates keeping secrets from her and has never been very good at it.

She reads him so well.

As her birthday approaches she relaxes a little and realizes whatever he's up to she's positive it has to do with her birthday.

...

Stevie Ryan was hoping when she reached this milestone all of her children would be here for it. Rose won't make it back in time and Georgia still has several weeks of her exchange program to complete.

Stevie smiles and thinks at least Xander and Jake will be here and Alex.

Inhaling she thinks of all her past birthdays with him.

Ever one had been memorable in one way or another.

She wonders what he'll do this year.

...

Georgia Ryan has had a rough couple of months her boyfriend's visa had changed and he'd had to move on.

Then her laptop crashed destroying all of her school work.

Luckily she'd backed most of it up but so much had to be repeated and as she was soon to fly home the pressure was really on.

As if adding insult to injury she'd lost all of her email addresses too his email included.

She'd waited for him to email and he never did.

Heartbroken she'd thrown herself into her studies.

...

Time would heal her heart and in less than three weeks she'd be home.

Home ...now more than ever she missed home and the love and comfort of her family.

Georgia Ryan had changed in more ways than one.

She knew what she wanted from life and she knew she wanted to be home.

She was almost seventeen and had one year of high school left.

After that she'd stay on the farm if that was at all possible.

...

Harrison and Charlotte had grown more deeply in love as the months passed and were still keeping their relationship secret.

Funnily enough they'd started out frightened about what their families would think about them being together but they'd found the privacy it assured them comforting and relaxing.

Everything about them was private and as they hid their love from friends and family in added to the thrill of their relationship as if they were having their own private affair.

They're University year was coming to an end and they would return home and had discussed in great detail the fact they'd have to reveal their love.

...

Charlotte and Beth are due to fly out to Thailand next week and will miss Stevie's surprise party by one day.

Both girls were willing to change the date but everyone had suggested they go or Stevie would be suspicious plus this trip had been planned for almost a year.

Charlotte was torn about leaving Harrison.

Two entire weeks without him.

On more than one occasion she'd been in tears.

"Lottie you'll have a fabulous time with Beth and I'll be busy on the farm everything will be fine." He reassured her.

"Plus just think about the reunion." He'd added cheekily.

She hugged him and knew she had to try and be positive this would be just as difficult for him as it would be for her.

...

Xander Ryan was coming to the end of a brilliant year.

He'd finished his course in Melbourne and spent almost six months with Jo.

Aside from when they'd had placements they'd partied, relaxed and travelled around Victoria together.

They shared a love of family, farming and horses.

Jo knew just about everything there was to know about him and he knew all about her.

He loved that he didn't have to explain himself and often laughed at the fact she seemed to know him better than he knew himself.

...

In some ways he felt terrible as he hadn't told his family about Jo but he wanted to be sure and he wanted to have her to himself strengthening their relationship away from the glare of his family.

He loved all of them so much and he'd told Jo all about his parents, brother, sisters and all the extended family but they knew nothing about her.

He'd made the decision that he didn't want to be with anyone else.

Since he'd had her in his life, he didn't want other girls, he still enjoyed looking at them but it was Jo that he wanted in his arms and in his bed.

...

Rose and her husband Jack had deliberately stayed away from Rose's family.

It was incredibly difficult for Rose to be away from all of them for so long.

She had her reasons and had told little white lies about why her and Jack wanted space.

Stevie and Alex thought it was because Rose wanted time away from the farm but it was actually because Rose was pregnant with her first child and her and Jack had decided it would be a beautiful surprise for Stevie's birthday.

When Alex contacted them about the purchase of the new farms and had begged them to come home, Rose had convinced him to wait until Stevie's birthday but he didn't know Rose was pregnant she wanted that to be a surprise for all of her family.

...

Kate and Riley and their boys are all packed and ready to make the big move to Kilarney.

Kate is so excited and wishes the days would go faster.

In just over two weeks they'll all be together and she can't wait.

When the furniture vans roll away The Wards head off on a holiday.

Their boys and themselves haven't had a descent holiday in years so before they start their new life they'll visit family and take in a couple of shows and rodeos as their boys love them.

...

Jazz and Ben and their family are also on the move and Dave, Sally and their boys are too.

It makes sense to holiday now before the big move and the hard work begins.

Regan and Justin will spend the summer on Drover's Run.

Regan is looking forward to catching up with all the girls again and hopes Justin will enjoy the farm and getting to know his cousins.

She's missed them all so much but time, her job and Justin's schooling has taken precedence over everything else in the last few years.

Regan is looking forward to Stevie's party as they've always gotten on so well.

Regan smiles when she thinks about all the times they've had cocktails together it never ends well.

Both women are way too stubborn to slow up and both end up unwell the next day.

...

"Tess where are you?" Nick calls.

"I'm in the office Nick." She replies.

Nick appears in the doorway and she smiles and says. "You look happy."

He holds up his hand with a huge amount of opened mail in it and says. "Everyone said yes! Every single person is coming. This is going to be an awesome party Tess. All of our old friends will be here. "

Tess chuckles and says. "I can't believe it. Moira, Meg, Taylor, Regan, Kate, Riley, Dave, Patrick plus Rose and Georgia and a moonlight nude swim, Stevie is going to love it!"

Nick laughs and says "Yeah the next two weeks is going to kill all of us thought Tess, Stevie is as suspicious as."

"We have to hide everyone, that's going to be the worst. That last couple of days."Tess states.

"Georgia flies in on the day of the party; I hope nothing goes wrong with the flights."Nick adds.

Tess nods and says "It's a shame Charlotte and Beth won't be here till the following day."

"Couldn't be helped." Nick offers.

"Well all that Alex has to do is keep Stevie occupied for a couple of days so we can bring everyone in and hide them all over the district."Tess laughs.

Nick says. "You know how he'll keep her amused.'

Tess chuckles. "Yeah but they'll both enjoy themselves and have a nice sleep so it's a, win, win, really."

"Come and have a beer with me wifey."Nick offers.

Standing and moving over to him she grins and replies. "You're shout husband."

Time gallops passed them.

_**...**_

_**Well that was the final chapter off this story I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Renew and Rewind is loosely connected.**_

_**I'm sorry that it has been such a long story but I created so many other characters that I had to try and weave them through the story as well. **_

_**I didn't write this story and Renew and Rewind in their proper sequences so I'm not a hundred percent sure they marry up properly so if I failed in that I'm sorry but I've never written something like this before.**_

_**I have had so much fun writing it and I must admit when I read back over it I really did get carried away a lot with Stevie and Alex but they were my favourite characters and these stories are how I think they may have been . **_

_**Of the new characters I created I think my favourites were Stevie and Alex's three children when they were little and I loved when they interacted with their parents.**_

_**I particularly loved the relationship between Alex and Georgia (Kitten).**_

_**Also the scenes where Alex and Stevie were lying on the floor with the children and Alex would tease them by grabbing Xander's leg and dragging him away from his book and how the little boy would laugh . Or Stevie sitting on him while the boys tickled him and three year old Georgia smothering him in kisses. I could visualize Alex being that way with his children.**_

_**Grace and Marcus's youngest Meggy was lots of fun to write and John, Kate and Riley's eldest but more so near the end of Renew and Rewind.**_

_**The adult Bull (Xander), Jake and Georgia and Charlotte, Harry , Clare and Belle and their times together were fun too.**_

_**I loved the idea of Charlotte, Clare, Belle, Beth, Keira and Stella walking around as beautiful young women at the rodeo and the old rodeo guy recognizing them as McLeod's and commenting on their riding style.**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoyed some of my writing and perhaps some of the newer characters too.**_

_**Thank you so much for taking the time to read. Cheers Kepc**_


End file.
